


Fate/Rule Zero

by TheCartoonFanatic01



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Arthurian, Artistic Liberties, Author is not Christian, Blood and Violence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Child Death, Christian Character, Christianity, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Epic Battles, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Fourth Holy Grail War, Great Holy Grail War, Holy Grail War (Fate), Horror, Master & Servant, Mesopotamia, Mild Gore, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 168,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonFanatic01/pseuds/TheCartoonFanatic01
Summary: Two brothers. One wishes for the happiness of all mankind and the annihilation of all evil in the world. The other wishes to see through his deformity and understand who he is. All is changed when they are dragged into the Fourth Holy Grail War, one that never should've happened. AU of Fate/Zero and Fate/Apocrypha. Rating could change. R&R!
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Original Female Character, Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern, Kotomine Kirei/Claudia Ortensia, Rikudou Reika/Uryuu Ryuunosuke, Tohsaka Aoi/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Comments: 99
Kudos: 14





	1. The Foundation of Heaven's Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Welcome to my first "Fate/stay night" fic! I've been a fan of the franchise ever since I watched Studio Deen's rendition of it a couple of years back (yes, I watched it all the way through and enjoyed it) and that fascination skyrocketed after I saw Ufotable's "Fate/Zero" adaptation all the way through (still my number-one anime after all this time!). Writing a "Fate/stay night" fic is something that's been bugging my mind for so long, and it's been one of my top goals in life pretty much, so I do hope I get this right for everyone! :D
> 
> Now, before I begin, I would like to make one thing clear to everyone: I'm an anime-only viewer.
> 
> Yes, an anime-only viewer. I've only watched all the anime "Fate" has to offer; I don't have the original visual novel or any of the light novels, manga, games, etc., etc., and I am not aware of any places near my area that sell those stuff. I know I can just buy them online, but that'll cost money, and I'm the kind of person who wants to do nothing with his money but save it up as much as humanely possible. Plus, I've never been a believer in purchasing stuff online; I prefer to buy things off the shelf in person (please don't judge).
> 
> I know that this kind of following puts me in a terrible position in terms of understanding the Nasuverse, at least without research, because I understand that the Nasuverse is probably one of the more complicated universes to fully understand. Do not worry. I have the research part down. As in, I spent a crazy amount of time researching about the inner workings of the Nasuverse, down to the last detail that I know of. I have read other fics and whatever detailed posts and comments I can find online, and I especially used the Type-Moon Wikia to my advantage. I know it's probably not enough, but I'm pretty confident that I am more well-informed right now than when I was watching Studio Deen's anime.
> 
> However, just in case, I urge you all to be on the lookout for any continuity errors on my part, errors that goes against all rules and logic of the Nasuverse, and REPORT it to me, either in your review or a PM. I will make respond if necessary and then fix the error. I really want to write a good "Fate/stay night" fic for you all, one that makes sense, and just like in any other fanfic, I can't do that without the help of yours truly, the readers. So please, if you see anything continuity-related that stands out in a bad way, according to your Nasuverse knowledge, let me know so I can fix it and make it a better chapter (and therefore, a better story) for you.
> 
> Also, for those of you who don't know, please note that this is cross-posted on FanFiction.Net. It's been up on that site since 2015, which means a bunch of stuff depicted here has likely become outdated in terms of accuracy. I've learned a lot more about the Nasuverse since that time, thanks in part to the reviews I got over at FF.Net. Therefore, while any and all feedback is deeply appreciated here, there is a chance I've already heard it over there. I'll let every individual reviewer know if that's the case.
> 
> Alright, without further ado, on with the first chapter. ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Fate/Zero", "Fate/Apocrypha", "Fate/Grand Order", "Fate/strange fake", "Fate/Prototype", and all other related properties DO NOT belong to me in any way, shape, or form! They all belong solely to Type-Moon! I only own this plot.

_So, God.  
Give me another chance.  
Next time, I won't lose sight of the bigger picture.  
I will eliminate all obstacles, enemies, and hardships in my way.  
Next time, I will obtain all the good in the world.  
A world where everyone is happy, everyone is good, and everyone is perfect.  
**I will exterminate all evil and create a new, pure world.**_

* * *

**Torino, Italy  
**– **Four years ago** –

"Shirou."

The young, tan-skinned man raised his head at the sound of his name, and he regarded the two men standing in front of him with a kind, almost relieved smile.

"Father," he greeted. "Brother Kirei. You both made it."

Risei Kotomine nodded proudly at his seated adopted son, his grin radiating a joyful, youthful pride, one that would easily rival one from his heyday. Beside him, his biological son Kirei stood silently, the features of his face still. Considering the bittersweet nature of the occasion, one would question the calm, emotionless, even detached expression the younger man was carrying like a burden. However, neither Shirou or Risei bothered to pose it, instead accepting it as Kirei's normal nature.

"Congratulations, Shirou," Risei replied. "May God smile upon you and the miracle you have brought forth."

"Thank you, Father." Then, Shirou looked at Kirei. "Well, Brother, it looks like I shall join you in the luminosity of fatherhood."

"Yes, indeed," replied Kirei, his expression still stoic. "Although...it is a pity to know what shall accompany this miracle..." A brief flash that seemed to resemble a grimace passed through the priest's face, but it went unnoticed. "Truly a pity..."

Shirou's smile faltered for a moment as he looked down at the floor. "I know. But Mirai has accepted that fate...and so have I. It cannot be prevented."

"It is truly a tragedy," Risei said, "but it seems as if God has judged her to be too good for this world. We can only wish her the best in the afterlife."

Shirou pursed his lips, but nodded subtly in agreement. Seconds later, the three men heard the frantic clattering of footsteps, followed by the sound of the nearby door being swung open abruptly. They looked at the doorway to see the head midwife, panting and looking worried.

"Brother Shirou..." she breathed.

"There is no need," replied Shirou. "I...I know what's happening."

* * *

"Brother Shirou, the delivery was a success-"

"The baby is alright-"

"But we couldn't stop the bleeding-"

"There's not a lot of time left!"

"It's a miracle she continues to breathe-"

Shirou raised his hand, silencing the midwives and the priest in their concerned clamor. He gazed upon the bedridden woman, feeling his heart break at the sight of her. Her pink hair was plastered to her face, and her skin, once a perfect fair shade, was even paler than usual, devoid of brightness and life. Her torso was heaving laboriously, and she was struggling to keep her eyes from completely closing. The portion of the bed below her waist was spattered in heavy amounts of crimson blood, as if something had been forcibly torn from the woman instead of carefully removed.

At the corner of his eye, he could see one of the midwives holding something wrapped in a warm purple blanket.

"Brother Shirou-" began the priest.

"Leave us," interrupted Shirou sternly. "All of you." He took a brief gaze at the midwife holding the bundle. "Except for you."

Knowing they couldn't argue with him, the priest and the other midwives took their leave, stepping out of the bedroom, some taking pitiful glances at the soon-to-be-widower and new father. However, Shirou ignored those glances and instead approached the woman's bedside.

"Mirai..." he said softly.

The woman's eyelids fluttered open, and she looked at Shirou with the same purple eyes that enchanted him years ago.

"Shirou..." she breathed, her lips curving into a soft smile. "Shirou... You're here..."

"Of course, Mirai, of course..." Shirou quickly took his wife's hand and held it tightly. "Not even God's wrath could stop me from coming here." Reluctantly, he looked up at the remaining midwife, who was approaching with the bundle in her hands. "So...is...is it..."

"It's a girl, Brother Shirou..." the midwife replied, looking slightly relieved. "It's a girl..."

"A girl..." repeated Mirai, struggling to widen her smile. "Let me... Let me see her..."

The midwife approached even closer, and now, Shirou was able to see into the bundle. His eyes softened as he watched the midwife pass her burden onto Mirai.

"Ahhhhh... Look at her, Shirou..."

Shirou sat on the bed, beside Mirai's resting head, and looked down at the baby that slept soundly in her mother's arms.

"She's... She's _beautiful_..." he said.

"She looks just like me..." Mirai replied. "She's perfect..." She let out a relieved sigh. "I'm so...happy that I could...give birth...to her... I just wish...I could watch her...grow up..." She closed her eyes for a moment. "But this...couldn't be...a more fitting...end..."

Shirou looked at the woman, holding back his grief. "Mirai..."

"Shirou..." Mirai opened her eyes and looked up at her husband with them. "Promise me... Promise me that you will...give our...beloved daughter a...happy life...just as you did...for me..." She grasped Shirou's hand. "Promise me that..."

"I promise..." replied Shirou.

"Good... Then..." She held out the baby. "Then take her, Shirou... Take her...and live on..."

Shirou took one last glance at Mirai, who stared back at her in want. Then, he gave an affirmative nod and took the infant girl from his wife's hands. Cradling her, he looked down at his daughter, who cooed and snuggled up against his chest, relishing in his warmth. He smiled a tiny smile at the sight and gently ran his index finger against the baby's cheek, feeling her soft, fair skin, also relishing in the warmth that she radiated.

He thought he heard Mirai give a soft rattle before silence fell upon the bedroom.

"Shirou."

Shirou turned around at the sound of his name and regarded Risei and Kirei with a smile only meant to mask his rising grief.

"It is done," he said softly.

"Nevertheless," replied Risei, "it is a tragedy." He gazed towards the bed. "May she look down upon us at the side of God."

Kirei only narrowed his eyes slightly at the bed.

As for Shirou, his eyes were shimmering with bright tears, which threatened to fall on the baby who he was still looking at. Risei looked back and noticed the look on his adopted son. Sympathetically, he placed a hand of comfort on the young man's shoulder.

"What have you decided to name this miracle?" he asked, gesturing to the baby.

Shirou blinked back his tears and replied, "Mashu. Mirai always liked that name. So..." He looked up at Risei. "Her name is Mashu."

Outside, the Sun shone ever so brightly, illuminating the scenery in its brilliant, golden light.

* * *

_**FATE/RULE ZERO** _

* * *

– **The present day** –

_"I could not love you."_

_"No. You do love me."_

Kirei thrust his eyes open and was greeted by the familiar sight of the simple wooden ceiling of his home. He soundlessly sat up on his bed and stared vacantly ahead at the simple table situated at the opposite side of the bedroom. This table held nothing more than an old-fashioned lamp and the photo of a pale, sickly woman with light-gray hair and an eyepatch over her right eye, leaving only her golden left eye to stare back at Kirei, almost tauntingly. Despite her best attempt to smile, this woman's suffering could be evident to even the village idiot archetype. She was idly lying on a bed, looking as if it was her very deathbed.

The Executor-in-training narrowed his soulless brown eyes at the photo. It had only been a few days since _it_ happened, and while the sadness had quickly faded away like it was nothing more than yesterday's trash, the other emotion remained... One of disgust and self-loathing... He fleetingly thought about why he wasn't dead yet.

He stared at the photo, and the photo stared back, with that golden left eye depicted. The woman, on her deathbed, she was almost _mocking_ Kirei, telling him what could have been. Oh, the things he could've done to her, what unspeakable sins he hoped to inflict upon her form...

The look that would've been on her face as she looked up at him while he was-

Kirei quickly suppressed the thought, forcing it back to the deepest, darkest corner of his mind.

He pursed his lips as he stood up from his bed and left the room. Changing clothes wasn't a necessity for him, for he was still wearing the simple vestments and the golden cross that were at this point his trademark clothing. Admittedly, he hadn't changed his clothes ever since _her_ death. The fabric of his vestments was somewhat unkempt from the hours spent on his bed, but otherwise, he essentially remained unchanged.

Entering the kitchen, Kirei prepared to make some breakfast when he heard the sound of knuckles rapping on the front door. He blinked once, then left the kitchen and approached the door. He could almost sense exactly who was visiting him, and he didn't want to welcome this presence...

But it wasn't in his faç...nature to turn him away just like that. So, he unlocked the door and opened it.

His suspicions were confirmed.

"Brother Shirou," he greeted.

"Brother Kirei," replied Shirou, bowing his head slightly.

"It really isn't necessary of you to visit. ...I thought you had a mission in France to attend to."

Shirou shrugged nonchalantly. "I just got back." He then crossed his arms. "And I don't get the right to visit my brother afterwards."

"You know it's a...difficult time for me right now."

"I understand that well, Kirei. Which is why I brought her."

Before he could question his brother's choice of words, Kirei watched as a small girl, no older than five, stepped out from behind Shirou's protection, wearing a simple dark-blue dress and a white shawl. The priest's eyes widened at the light-gray hair and the pair of golden eyes that sought to taunt him about a missed opportunity...

"What is _she_ doing here, Shirou?" he asked, his voice struggling to remain calm.

"Now really, Kirei," replied Shirou, sounding almost as if he were telling off a child, "is that any way to greet your daughter?"

"But I sent her off-"

"And I got her back, Kirei." Shirou cast a fleeting glance at Caren, who was quietly looking down at the cobblestone pathway. Turning back to Kirei, he continued in a soft whisper, "She is your _daughter_ , Kirei. Your _only_ child. She doesn't need extended relatives, she needs _you_ , more than ever. And deep down, you know you need her too. You don't just push her away like this."

Kirei's eyes narrowed. "You mustn't do this, Brother..."

"Oh, but I must. We're family, you and I. Caren and Mashu are family. Father is family. And family helps each other out. Ah, don't give me that frown, Kirei. You know as well as I do that you seek solace and comfort within your heart. ...Hey." He placed a hand on Kirei's shoulder. "You were there for me when Mirai died. I think I deserve the right to return the favor, now do I?"

Kirei's eyes narrowed slightly, and he looked away, struggling to suppress the dark thoughts that were already forming and infecting the corners of his mind. Shirou sighed in concern for his adopted brother, then looked over his shoulder.

"Let's, uh...let's continue this discussion inside, shall we?" The young man then looked behind him, apparently looking at something. "Oh Mashu, you've met your Uncle Kirei before. For the last time, he's not _that_ scary. Come on out."

Reluctantly, the pink-haired girl, looking very much like her deceased mother, ventured away from Shirou's protection. She gazed up at Kirei, and the priest stared back without saying a word. His eyes then flitted over to Caren, who was still solemnly looking down at the ground. Then, he wordlessly turned his back on the three and walked back into the house without closing the door.

* * *

"You've certainly kept this place well."

Shirou looked around, examining the kitchen thoroughly as Kirei prepared breakfast for himself and his guests. Caren and Mashu were already seated at either side of the circular wooden table. Caren was staring at one end of the table longingly, as if expecting someone lost to suddenly materialize on the vacant chair. Meanwhile, Mashu was hugging a simple doll tightly to her chest, as if it was her shield from the dangers of the world.

Eventually, Kirei was finished and set down plates of toast, scrambled eggs, and pancakes for Mashu, Shirou, Caren, and then himself. He sat down at the head of the table, while Shirou sat down at the opposite end, which Caren was still staring at. The young girl looked as if she was going to protest Shirou's position, but she knew better and remained silent.

"I shall do the honors," Shirou said, to which Kirei nodded in affirmation.

All four closed their eyes, clasped their hands together, and bowed their heads in prayer, seeking God's blessing. Shirou immediately began reciting.

"Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen."

"Amen," the others added at once, including Kirei, who could only view those words as empty and meaningless to him. Afterwards, the four began eating their meals.

"So, Kirei," piped Shirou, "what are you planning to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Kirei asked, looking up at his brother.

"Well, it's been a few days since..." He stopped and gave a furtive glance at Caren. "I mean, do you have any plans?"

"If you are talking about any activities outside of the Church, then I am afraid I do not have anything to offer you as a response." He took a bite of his toast and chewed slowly.

"Well, if you, uh, if you want to take some time off, then I'll be more than happy to file a report to the Eighth Sacrament Assembly. I can tell them you intend to take a temporary leave of absence. You're one of their best Executors; I'm sure they'll understand-"

At that point, Kirei had finished his bite. "That won't be necessary," he replied before taking a bite of his egg.

Realizing Kirei wouldn't add anything further, Shirou pressed on, "Kirei, I really do think you should take some time off. Spend it with Caren. Travel abroad. It won't heal your wounds overnight, obviously, but it'll be an important first step towards emotional recovery."

"I do appreciate the sympathy, Brother." He closed his eyes. "But I shall repeat myself, that won't be necessary."

"Don't you want to spend time with your daughter? If it were me, I know I'd spend a whole lot of time with mine, while it still lasts." Shirou promptly ruffled Mashu's hair, drawing a soft, relieved coo from her as she relished in the attention she was receiving. "'Every good gift and every perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of lights with whom there is no variation or shadow due to change.'"

"James 1:17."

"Words I live by. Words _you_ should live by even now."

At the corner of his eye, Kirei saw Caren look at him with some sort of expectation. He never knew whether or not the expectation was supposed to be good, nor did he desire the wish to know. Instead, by a few centimeters, he moved his gaze away from her, along with Shirou and Mashu as the former continued to happily ruffle the latter's hair, to her great pleasure. All of this happiness around him...it was so... _sickening_... He couldn't even begin to understand such emotions...

How he'd like to-

He quickly suppressed the thought again.

"Kirei?" Shirou piped, trying to catch his brother's attention. However, he didn't draw a response from the Executor-in-training. "Brother? Hello, Brother?"

Kirei looked back at Shirou. There was a strange glint in his eye, but it vanished as quickly as it came, and Shirou didn't give it a second thought.

"You've always tried to help everyone in need, haven't you?" replied Kirei. "It's your...characteristic."

"Well, it really doesn't seem right to leave someone in the quicksand when they need help the most. And believe me, Kirei, you're chest-deep."

"I greatly appreciate your efforts, Brother, but not everyone desires help from someone else. Sometimes, the most efficient method to overcome an obstacle is to prevail by yourself." He took a quick bite from his pancake and gulped it down. "Now, if you please do not mind, let us resume our morning meal."

Kirei continued eating out of his plate, and as he did so, he could hear Shirou sighing heavily.

"Sometimes, Kirei..." the young man said before his voice suddenly trailed off. Kirei looked up.

"What were you saying, Brother?"

Shirou shrugged, seemingly in defeat. "Nothing, Brother." He shook his head softly. "It's nothing."

And with that, the fellow Executor took a bite out of his toast.

The remainder of the breakfast was spent in silence.

* * *

"Are you sure you do not wish for me to remain any longer?"

"This would be enough. Thank you again, Brother, for the visit."

"...God bless you, Kirei..."

At the doorway of the Kotomine home, Shirou promptly drew Kirei into a tight hug. He broke it a couple of seconds later, to which Mashu hugged her uncle's leg for another couple of seconds. Kirei wanted nothing more than to shake off the little girl like an annoying insect, but he held it in.

Kirei then watched as Shirou and Mashu began walking away, heading to the main pathway of the neighborhood. The former took one last look over his shoulder to check on him. Kirei pursed his lips at that movement, wishing that his adopted brother wouldn't be this selfless and optimistic. It was those kinds of people that drew his ire, needlessly throwing away their own lives for the sake of others without a second thought, not even bothering to consider who exactly they were saving...

"Father," a voice spoke.

The priest exhaled heavily as he looked down at his side. Caren stood close by him, having been told to remain home by Shirou. It look a lot of convincing on Shirou's part for him to allow Caren to stay, but Kirei was already regretting making that decision. He just wanted to-

"Let's go inside, Caren," he replied indifferently as he ushered the little girl back inside. "Let's go..."

He watched Caren walk back to the kitchen without saying another word. Then, he turned his gaze back toward Shirou and Mashu. The both of them looked so happy as they walked down the pathway, with Mashu energetically skipping a couple of steps ahead of Shirou, who was smiling happily after her, as if there was nothing else in the world that could make him even happier. It disgusted Kirei to no end...

And maybe...something else...

Kirei gritted his teeth as he went back inside the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Do you think Uncle Kirei is going to be alright, Papa?"

Shirou's smile turned into a confused frown as he stared after his daughter, who by that point had stopped skipping and was now letting him catch up to her.

"What do you mean, Mashu?" he asked.

"He keeps saying he's okay, but he looks so sad. I mean, more than he always is."

Shirou smiled again. "Uncle Kirei is never _always_ sad. What makes you think _that_?"

"It's the look on his face, Papa. It always looks so sad. He never smiles or anything like that. He never even smiles with Caren or Aunt Claudia." Mashu looked down at the ground somberly. "I don't like it whenever people are always sad like that. It makes me sad, and then everyone is sad."

"You and me both, Mashu. But in this world, there are some people who have yet to find what makes them happy."

Mashu looked up at her father. "Do you think Uncle Kirei will find what makes _him_ happy?"

"I hope so."

"Good." The purple-haired girl looked back at the pathway ahead. "He needs it." Then, she looked back up at Shirou. "Papa?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What makes _you_ happy?"

Shirou blinked. " _You_ make me happy, Mashu. You and Mama, God rest her soul. What kind of question is that supposed to be?"

"I don't know. I know I should've known that too!" Mashu smiled and blew a raspberry. "Silly me!"

Shirou laughed and took a hold of his daughter's hand. The father and his daughter continued walking down the long pathway, passing the occasional pedestrian who would always stop for a moment to formally greet Shirou and dote over Mashu while she hid behind her father's leg for safety. About fifteen minutes had passed when Mashu became exhausted from walking and Shirou had to cradle her in his arms as he continued walking.

"Papa?" Mashu asked softly after several more minutes of walking.

"Yes, Mashu?" replied Shirou, still staring ahead of the walkway. "What is it?"

"If you somehow got one wish, any wish, what would it be?"

The white-haired man immediately stopped walking. He looked down at Mashu, who was looking up at him with eyes that shone of expectation. He pursed his lips as he looked up, contemplating his final answer for a moment. His father was one thing, but his own daughter?...

Finally, he replied, "I'm not really sure, Mashu dear. There are a lot of things I wish for in the world, all too big for me to ignore in favor of just one."

"Oh." Mashu was silent for a couple of minutes, then she continued, "Well, if I had one wish, it would be to see Mama in person, with my own eyes."

Shirou stopped walking abruptly. "You wish to see Mama, you say?"

"Mm-hm."

"But...Mashu, she's-"

"I know she's resting in Heaven, Papa," interrupted Mashu determinedly. "But...if she could come down here from Heaven for just one minute, then it would be all right for me. I would give _anything_ in the world to make that happen."

Shirou pursed his lips and resumed walking, all the while feeling the pricking sensation of the bruise forming on the back of his left hand.

"Anything, huh?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Pale moonlight crept into the bedroom as Kirei silently tucked Caren into her bed, his face still expressing indifference to the entire matter. Caren could only stare back with just as much lack of emotion as her father, to the point where they almost looked similar.

"Are you comfortable?" Kirei asked once he was done.

"Yes, Father," replied Caren simply.

Kirei wanted to respond with "Good", but in spite of his best efforts, he just couldn't compel himself to do so. Instead, he patted his daughter on the head twice, though he didn't put any real effort into what was supposed to be a loving gesture. Then, he stood up and began to leave the bedroom when...

"Father?"

The priest stopped and looked back. "Yes, Caren?"

"Do you miss Mother?"

Kirei didn't respond for a single prolonged moment. Instead, he gazed into Caren's eyes, which were shining with some sort of expectancy. It was the same sort of expectancy the priest always saw in his late wife's eyes whenever they gazed upon his image.

He could still remember the moment when Claudia killed herself to prove to him that he was capable of loving another and that he deserved to live. He could clearly recall her words, her smile, the look in her eyes as she watched him cry in her final moments, all as if the incident occurred yesterday.

He looked away and finally replied, "I am happy for her, for she is in the loving grace of God now."

"But do you miss her?"

Kirei looked away. "I...I only wish I...could've done more...during her final moments..."

He didn't hear Caren respond, and he promptly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As he ventured towards his bedroom, Kirei heard the telephone ringing and, while choosing to not answer it, stopped walking. It didn't take long until the telephone switched to the answering machine. Kirei's eyes narrowed slightly as he overheard the caller's voice message.

_**"Good evening, Kirei Kotomine, this is Hansa Cervantes. The Eighth Sacrament Assembly has just received and approved your brother Shirou's report calling for your leave of absence in the wake of your wife's death. You are hereby granted a two-week leave as you sort through this tragic loss and wish you the best. Again, good evening, and may God be with you."** _

Kirei gritted his teeth angrily the moment the message ended. Without a second thought, he stormed into his room and closed the door behind him with a surprising, almost disturbing calmness before facing the photo of Claudia sitting on the table. As soon as he met the still, golden eyes that taunted him, the Executor-in-training looked away.

"I thought I told you it wasn't necessary, _Brother Shirou_ ," he snarled. "Always trying to help everyone in need, huh?"

He felt something prickling at the back of his right hand, but the sensation of it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Ignoring it, Kirei walked towards his bed and sat down on it, burying his face in his palms and letting out a heavy sigh. He just couldn't believe Shirou went out and _helped_ him like that _again_ , even after he explicitly told him that such help wasn't necessary. If there was one thing he hated, more than anything else in this world, it was being selflessly serviced by his adopted brother like that. He just wished Shirou would see the darkness that was brought by his ideals, and how hopeless they truly were. Only then would he realize how pointless his life was and suffer greatly from it.

Oh, how he would give anything in the world for that to happen, even...

He lowered his hands and let out another heavy sigh, trying to calm himself down. Only then did he notice it.

A strange symbol was etched at the back of his right hand, at the same place where he felt the prickling sensation. It resembled a butterfly, with wings that closely resemble those of an angel. The left side of it was colored in a heavenly white, all the way down to the middle, while its right side was colored in the most sinful of black. It was...unlike anything that he had seen before in his life...

Kirei immediately stood up and calmly walked out of the bedroom, heading towards the telephone...

* * *

The ringing of the telephone pulled Shirou out of his peaceful slumber, and for a moment, he swore he felt Mirai's presence beside him, for a few precious seconds. However, reality set back in, and he sat up on his bed, a guttural exhale emanating from his throat as the ringing continued to fill his eardrums. He quickly rubbed his forehead before grabbing the telephone to respond to the incoming call.

Bringing the old-fashioned device to his ear, he responded, "Hello?..."

"Shirou!"

The familiarity and urgency of the voice caused what remained of Shirou's drowsiness to disappear.

"Father?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I just received a most interesting call from Kirei," Risei replied, and Shirou could tell from his tone that it was news that could help their cause. "He...He has _them_."

Shirou's eyes widened in shock after realizing the emphasis of the last word. "No, that's impossible! Grail War rules dictate that Ruler-class Command Seals are to appear on the hand of the Overseer! How could those Command Seals have appeared on Kirei's hand and not yours?"

"You know why."

Those three simple words put to rest any other arguments Shirou had in store. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, a brief image of Mashu flashing across his mind for a split-second. After taking some time to compose himself, he opened his eyes again, and they now seemed to lack the inner light that was usually present, giving Shirou a stoic, almost robotic expression.

"What should we do now, Father?" he asked. "We never really counted on _Kirei_ being involved in the Holy Grail War."

There was silence on the other end. Finally...

"I will contact Tokiomi. We shall see what we can work out from this interesting development. But one thing is for sure, Shirou: the Holy Grail has spoken, and the Master of Ruler has finally been chosen."

Shirou's eyes narrowed slightly. "Father, are you sure it is wise to have Kirei involved in this? I mean, from his perspective, he's being drawn into a senseless war that has absolutely nothing to do with him."

"There is no way out of this, Shirou. I know you are concerned for your brother, but this is as it should be. Besides, this ordeal could do him some good."

"Really? In what way?"

"I believe that a complete change of scenery and a difficult new mission to focus on will be _exactly_ what he needs to nurse his wounds."

Upon hearing this reasoning from his father, Shirou sighed softly and closed his eyes, mentally debating whether or not a battle royale between magi, with a history stained with the blood of its victims, was the therapy tool Kirei sorely needed.

* * *

– **A week later** –

"A Command Seal?"

Kirei stood in the center of the villa, feeling the imposing presence of Risei and Shirou at his sides. The Executor-in-training stared blankly at his host, a man with wavy black hair and cool azure eyes, who was wearing a deep-crimson suit with a white undershirt and loosely-tied violet bow-tie. His elegant posture and composed temperament gave him the aura of a proper gentleman, a person of showmanship. He felt that any other person in his place would feel honored to be in the presence of someone with such a degree of magnificence.

Tokiomi Tohsaka. The man who was said to have the answers behind the strange mark on his right hand.

"Yes," Tokiomi replied; even his voice was cool and smooth, as if nothing in this world could ever daunt him. "The mark identifies you as a participant in the Holy Grail War. Specifically, it is a stigmata that bestows upon you the power to command a familiar known as a Servant."

 _"The Holy Grail War,"_ thought Kirei, processing the information that was being given to him. _"A series of secret bloody battles in Fuyuki, a city located in the Far East. Waged between godless magicians, these wars revolve around an ancient relic said to perform miracles..."_

"I believe you are puzzled about your selection to participate in the Holy Grail War," continued Tokiomi. "Am I correct?"

"Indeed," Kirei replied stoically. "In fact, I believe it was to my knowledge that the participants of these mindless slaughters are all supposed to be magicians."

Tokiomi's mouth twitched at the implication of the last word used, but he calmly explained, "You are correct. Under normal circumstances, it would be highly unusual for someone with no connection to magic whatsoever, someone like you, to be chosen by the Holy Grail as a Master. However, we are not talking about the standard operation of the Holy Grail War."

There was a brief spark of confusion and intrigue in Kirei's eyes. "Pardon me?"

"The standard system of the Holy Grail is not in effect for this War. Instead, it is the auxiliary reserve system."

"I do not understand..."

"In a normal Holy Grail War, seven Masters are chosen to summon a Heroic Spirit and join them in fights to the death between each other. The last remaining Master-Servant duo is unanimously declared as the victor and receives the Grail, and therefore, the ability to have their one true desire granted. However, under the scenario in which the reserve system is in effect, fifteen Masters are chosen to participate, and two teams, or Factions, of seven Masters and Servants each are assembled. These two Factions wage war against each other, no different than two kingdoms fighting to claim a coveted territory. When seven Masters are eliminated, those who remain will henceforth cut their alliances and operate independently."

Tokiomi promptly raised his hand, allowing Kirei to view the back of it. To the priest's surprise, there were a set of Command Seals engraved on it. They were colored completely white, and resembled three incomplete circles encircling each other, with a small straight line penetrating the second near-circle through and through.

"I am a Master of the Fourth Holy Grail War, just as you are," Tokiomi continued to explain. "More specifically, I am the leader of the White Faction of Masters. The opposing Faction is the Black Faction, and it is led by the Einzbern family. Masters in the White and Black Factions can be easily distinguished by the colors of their Command Seals. As you can see, the Command Seals on White Masters are colored white, whereas they are black for the Black Masters."

"Opposing Factions..." Kirei blinked. "That is certainly odd. Why would such a system be conceived for a bloody war such as this?"

"It was designed for the scenario of all seven Servants cooperating with each other," Shirou explained in Tokiomi's place. "However, such a scenario was far-fetched to the Three Founding Families. In fact, it was considered so improbable, that its chances of ever happening were dangerously close to zero. To think of the act, the very act of the reserve system being put into effect for the Fourth Holy Grail War, as a fluke is a bit of an understatement."

"So I take it that the first seven Masters chosen to participate entered into an alliance?"

"Not necessarily," replied Tokiomi as he approached a small table where a cup and a bottle of wine sat. "Putting the reserve system into effect would have exhausted the leylines of Fuyuki, which were designed to handle the standard system of the Grail War." He picked up the wine bottle, opened it, and poured its contents into the cup until it was almost full. "Therefore, this kind of war would not have been achieved to its full potential."

"However, in more recent times," Shirou continued, "the leylines have, for unknown reasons, stockpiled a higher amount of magical energy than what would be considered usual. What were once considered to be weak and inefficient compared to other works can now be ranked beside the leylines of European lands such as Trifas."

"Because of this," Risei said, "there is an excessive backlog of mana stored up. It is a dangerous amount that needed to be expended as quickly as possible, lest the leylines overload and implode on themselves, thus depriving the Holy Grail of its sustenance."

"However," Tokiomi continued, "enacting the standard system of the Holy Grail War would not be enough to get rid of this mana excess. As a result, the Holy Grail put the reserve system into effect, so it could expend the accumulated mana more evenly through the higher number of Servants."

"I see," said Kirei. "So, to put it in simpler terms, this is a war that statistically should never have happened."

"If you would put it that way, then yes. Indeed, this is the impossible Holy Grail War. And we have all been caught up in the throes of it." The Tohsaka head then grinned. "However, in spite of its abnormality, this War will prove to be useful for all the Masters involved. In the first stage, they can easily vanquish half of their priorities with the help of their comrades. In turn, they will be able to learn of all the techniques employed by said comrades, which they can take advantage of in the second stage of the War. And if not for the tactical advantages, I would say this War will be the most elegant of all the Holy Grail Wars. Teams of Servants will bring out the full potential of all Servant classes, even those who normally wouldn't survive on their own in single combat such as Caster, Berserker, and Assassin."

Pursing his lips, Kirei raised his hand to his chest level to inspect his Command Seal. Though he was quick to process everything he had learned, the emotional impact of it was more difficult to absorb. He couldn't believe he, of all people, had been chosen as a participant, not only because of the sheer improbability of the reserve system being activated and used to its full potential, but also because of his apparent lack of an ability to use magic. And yet, despite those odds, he had been chosen by the Holy Grail to fight for its acquisition, in a war that many would easily deem impossible, implausible even. He could tell that he would not have been selected as a Master under normal circumstances. The improbabilities at hand greatly disturbed Kirei.

It was as if... _God_ was trying to show him some sort of path, one that only he, Kirei Kotomine, could walk...

And the first step involved him being selected as one of the fifteen participants destined to fight to the death-

"Wait," Kirei said, his voice slightly more powerful. He looked at Tokiomi with intense eyes. "You said fifteen Masters are selected under this reserve system, yet you then said two Factions of seven Masters each are assembled to fight against each other. By my count, there is a fifteenth Master you have not taken into account."

A grin graced Tokiomi's features. "And this is where you come in, Kirei," he replied.

Kirei blinked in surprise, but remained silent so the explanations could continue. He watched as Tokiomi began walking, while Risei did the same.

"Kirei," said Risei, "there is an unspoken agreement binding all participants as dictated by both the normal and reserve systems of the Holy Grail: to keep this all secret. To ensure this rule is kept, someone of the Holy Church is _always_ sent as an observer. We call this position the Overseer."

"Do you mean to tell me one of us is the judge of a battle between godless magicians?" Kirei asked. "Is that even necessary?"

Again, Tokiomi's lip twitched at the word, but he calmly replied, "A representative hailing from the Mage's Association would be too partial to one participant to assure a fair observance of all that is happening. Now, I will reveal this to you, Kirei: the Holy Grail in question is not the same ancient relic that belonged to the son of God."

"I am quite aware of that. If it were, then the Eighth Sacrament Assembly would have already retrieved it by this point."

"However," continued Risei, his voice grave, "the Holy Grail in Fuyuki has powers that surpass everything we have ever known. As an omnipotent wish-granting device, this leaves open the possibility of a terrible disaster occurring should the Grail ever fall into the wrong hands. The Holy Church has known of this fact since the conception of these Wars, which is why they dispatch one of our own as the Overseer, despite its complete lack of connection to the true Holy Grail."

At this point, it was clear that Tokiomi and Risei were circling around Kirei and Shirou, but none of them bothered to address the fact.

"I still don't see what any of this has to do with the fifteenth Master."

"Kirei," Shirou said, "there were still worries about the Overseer being ineffective in his or her handling of the Grail Wars. So, in addition to the Overseer position, the Holy Grail's system was modified to include an eighth Servant, one different from the others."

"The Ruler-class Servant," continued Tokiomi.

"Ruler?..." Kirei asked, puzzled.

"Once someone from the Holy Church is appointed as Overseer," explained Risei, "the Holy Grail grants him or her a special set of Command Seals and a small supply of mana and magical capabilities, regardless of his or her lack of connection to magic. They barely have any purpose beyond anchoring Ruler to this world."

"But I thought the leylines of Fuyuki normally couldn't support more than seven Servants?"

"Ruler Servants are not designed primarily for combat," Tokiomi said. "Instead, they serve as partners and equals to the Overseers. When a battle becomes too violent or a participant steps out of his or her boundaries and the Overseer cannot do anything to remedy the problem, they send Ruler as a last resort. Even then, they do not fight; they either try to negotiate, or they kill straight away without giving the offender any time to react. Because of this, they do not require as much mana consumption as the other Servants, and as a result, their maintained presence is enough for the leylines to support."

"However," continued Shirou, "just because the Overseer can dispatch Ruler at his whim, it does not mean Ruler is subservient to him or her. The class exists solely to protect the very concept of the Holy Grail Wars. If Ruler deems intervention as necessary when the Overseer does not, then Ruler _will_ rush to action, and any attempt to stop this will do no good. As Father said, the Overseer's function in this Master-Servant pact is, for the most part, to keep Ruler anchored to the world with mana."

"The Ruler-class Servant..." Kirei examined his Command Seals again. "So...I assume that I have been selected by the Holy Grail as the Master of Ruler."

"That is correct," Risei said.

"But...I do not recall ever volunteering, nor was I made aware of the Holy Church's selection of me as Overseer."

"You are not the Overseer of this Holy Grail War, Kirei. _I_ am."

Kirei's eyes widened slightly. " _You_ are the Overseer?"

"Yes. I was given the position three weeks ago."

"But wait, how is this even possible? The Command Seals should have appeared on your hand instead of mine if what I learned is true!"

"Again, another matter of confusion stemming from this Holy Grail War," Tokiomi said as he examined his cup of wine and rolled it softly to stir the liquid. "But it is a minor thing, and I doubt it would truly affect potential outcomes. Besides, it appears the Holy Grail has spoken on the matter."

"So...what is my purpose in this Grail War, then, if I am an anomaly?" Kirei asked.

"You will act as the Master of Ruler in your father's place, but your father will continue to execute his assigned duties. Essentially, you will act as a second Overseer and regulate the happenings in Fuyuki, covering up anything that manages to make its way to the eyes and ears of the rabble. Considering the number of Masters and Servants involved, both the Mage's Association and the Holy Church have deemed it best to utilize two Overseers instead of one in this Grail War.

"You are to summon Ruler as soon as possible, for the Ruler-class Servant must always be summoned first for the purposes of establishing a record of all future participants in the War. I will spend the next couple of months teaching you the summoning incantation as well as the basics of your duties, so you will become sufficiently versed in the Holy Grail War rules by three years' time when the battles begin."

At that point, Tokiomi and Risei had stopped circling the two Kotomine brothers, and the former took a sip out of his cup of wine.

"Now that the explanation's out of the way," Risei said, "do you have anymore questions for us, Kirei?"

"Only one," replied Kirei. He hesitated for a moment, pondering his question. "The Holy Grail is an omnipotent wish-granting device that can only appear before the last remaining Master-Servant pair, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, indeed it is," Tokiomi said, his voice radiating a heightened sense of pride.

"Then...what happens if all fourteen other Masters and Servants are eliminated before the Grail appears?"

Tokiomi blinked as he began rolling his cup of wine again. "Well...it is a highly unusual scenario. It has never happened before in any of the previous Wars, I will say. But...under normal circumstances, I will have to assume that the Grail does not appear at all, for it obviously needs one last Master and one last Servant standing if it should ever make its presence known."

"And...what about the unusual circumstances?"

"I take it that you are you referring to the reserve system, Kirei?"

"Yes. What happens if, say, Ruler and the Overseer remain while all of the other participants have been slain?"

"You can forget about making a wish to it, Brother," Shirou replied, shaking his head in disapproval. "Overseers are impartial authorities that supervise the Wars. They cannot seek the Grail out for themselves. And as for the Ruler Servants, well..." His eyes narrowed slightly and darkly. "They are impartial as well. Unlike any of the other Servant classes, they do not have any wishes that went unfulfilled in their lifetimes, no desires of any kind. There's nothing they would want from the Grail, despite their standings as Servants just like the rest of them..."

"I see..."

Kirei looked down at the floor, his lips pursed, his expression almost forlorn. Even after all of these odds, he was still being denied a chance...

"Now that the questions have been answered," said Tokiomi, attracting Kirei's attention again, "I would like to introduce you to someone. Shirou?"

Shirou nodded and walked away from Kirei's side. The three other men watched as the young priest approached a door, opened it, and stuck his head into the neighboring room, saying something incomprehensible. Then, he stepped aside, and Kirei's eyes widened in slight surprise as a newcomer entered the room.

To say she was a beauty was quite a bit of an understatement. To even Kirei, who normally had no true interest in such things, her beauty and pureness was so wondrous that she didn't even look real, though she was by no means a homunculus. She had long, flowing hair as golden as the sun, and her amethyst eyes rivaled no other object in conveying her purity at its finest. Kirei immediately deduced that this teenage girl before him was no doubt the object of lust for more than just a few men, all of whom would likely sacrifice everything they had to be in his place.

"I don't understand," the priest said, composing himself.

"Kirei, this is Laeticia Delacroix," replied Risei, just as the girl nodded softly and shyly at Kirei in greeting. "She is the daughter of an esteemed member of the Holy Church's French division. We brought her here all the way from her home country just a week ago in preparation for this War."

Kirei blinked, then glanced at Shirou. "So this must be the object of that mission you attended to a while ago..."

"That is true," the young white-haired man replied. "Believe me, it was rather difficult bringing her here." He placed a hand on Laeticia's shoulder, causing her to blush intensely and fidget around. "See, Laeticia doesn't have a fear of men, per se, but she has difficulties in interacting with them. As far as we can tell, the Fourth War has only males involved, so she understandably had some objections to her role in the events. I have been able to gain her trust, so helping her warm up to you shouldn't be much of a task, as you are my brother."

"My sincerest apologies, but I fail to understand the degree of her involvement in the War." He instinctively glanced at Laeticia's hands. "I do not see any Command Seals engraved on her hands."

"She is not a Master, Kirei," Risei said. "She is your Ruler Servant."

Kirei shot a glance at his father. "What? This young girl?"

"Well," replied Tokiomi, "she is _one half_ of your Ruler Servant, to be more precise. Ruler Servants are still bound to the basic rules that all other Servant classes fall under. You will need a catalyst to summon a specific Heroic Spirit as your Servant, and the Holy Church has settled on the perfect Heroic Spirit for your Ruler Servant, Kirei."

The Executor-in-training examined the girl from head to toe curiously, then asked, "Then...who is it?"

"The legendary Roman Catholic saint of the Hundred Years' War. The Maid of Orléans."

"Jeanne d'Arc," clarified Shirou.

* * *

"I'm surprised. Kirei took all of this information mostly well. I honestly didn't expect him to consent to all this so quickly."

"My son would jump into fire if the Holy Church ordered him to do so."

Risei and Tokiomi stood on the upper-floor balcony of the Tohsaka villa, observing intently as Kirei, Shirou, and Laeticia walked away from the building using one of the trails. Both were wearing proud expressions on their faces, and Tokiomi was still holding his cup of wine.

"You know," Tokiomi said, his gaze now focusing on Shirou, "I was wondering about something... Do you suppose we should have told Kirei the truth? About Shirou?"

"No," replied Risei in a grave voice. "I think that such a revelation wouldn't be all that beneficial for our plans. Kirei has become so close with Shirou. He's known him for all his life." He turned around and began to walk away. "If he learns of Shirou's true standing in the world, he may become partial towards him, in spite of the plan we set up for him. Yes, I believe it is best if we stayed quiet about the matter."

"And if Kirei were to find out anyway? It will be especially risky during the second stage of the War, when the Holy Grail is nearing completion."

Risei stopped for a moment.

"Then God makes it clear that this is the way it should be. I only pray to Him that this does not damage the loving relationship between both of my sons."

The priest then continued walking away.

* * *

Kirei silently observed as Shirou as he tried to strike up a friendly conversation with Laeticia. Unfortunately, his attempts at socializing with her were met with a lot of difficulty, as she usually kept blushing and looking away while letting out squeaks as responses. He couldn't help but frown in disgust at his brother's attitude around Laeticia. Well, he knew that Shirou didn't hold any sort of amorous feeling towards the teenage girl, and it certainly wasn't jealousy on Kirei's part that provoked such a reaction. No, in spite of Laeticia's beauty, Kirei knew he could never be truly attracted to a girl like her, and not just because she was still underage.

He frowned because, well...Shirou was being Shirou...

While Shirou and Laeticia were preoccupied, Kirei instinctively looked down at his hand, where the Command Seals remained. The contrasting colors of black and white sparkled at him, the angel-like shape mocking him...

 _"The Holy Grail,"_ he thought with narrowed eyes. _"Why would it choose me...for something like_ this _?..."_

* * *

**_He wishes to understand himself_ **

* * *

**Chapter 0:  
** **Prologue, Part I:  
The Foundation of Heaven's Blessing**

**Risei:** It appears we've found the first Black Master at the Clock Tower.

 **Waver:** So it looks like the rumors were all true...

 **Tokiomi:** He's known by a number of names, but only one stands out.

 **Kiritsugu:** The Grail couldn't have picked a better Master for the Ruler class.

 **Shirou:** This man... He is absolutely terrifying in every way...

 **Kirei:** So...what _exactly_ did he find?...

**Next Time:  
Assembling the Factions**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I believe it's obvious what's happening in this story.
> 
> That's right, this is going to be an AU fic set in a universe where details from "Fate/Zero" and "Fate/Apocrypha" are merged into one. I got the concept after I learned and researched about "Fate/Apocrypha". I've always been so intrigued by the storyline and its Great Holy Grail War concept, so I thought I'd implement it somehow in my first "Fate/stay night" fic. I was originally planning on mixing "Fate/Apocrypha" with "Fate/stay night", but someone else beat me to the punch over at FanFiction.Net: Teerexil with his fic "Golden Prayers" (check it out if you haven't already, because it's a good read!). So, I decided to settle for the better option of "Fate/Zero". Since then, I've had all kinds of fun setting up the story.
> 
> In regards to the Masters and Servants featured in the story, I have already made my picks. They'll essentially be all of the Masters and Servants from "Fate/Zero" (though I made some interesting liberties with some of them), along with mostly Masters and Servants from "Fate/Apocrypha" (all selected according to my personal preference). I also filled up any remaining vacant spots with characters from "Fate/Grand Order", "Fate/strange fake", and "Fate/Prototype". Each and every character has a personality and a storyline that I hope will each keep everyone's attention.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this first chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	2. Assembling the Factions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**Fuyuki City, Kumamoto Prefecture, Japan  
**– **Three years later** –

Kirei disliked chess.

The syntax of such a fact didn't necessarily indicate a full hatred of the board game on his part. After all, he understood its purpose and efficiency as a game meant to test the mind and keep both players occupied. He could play a game of it, both casually and in a tournament, without making so much as a single utterance of protest, and treat both a loss and a win accordingly.

However, despite his willingness to play a game of chess whenever it was necessary, Kirei found himself completely unable to understand one thing about it: the lack of a physical reward. Specifically, one that would bring a true sense of fulfillment and satisfaction to the triumphant victor. One that would match the amount of time spent quickly formulating multiple strategies and counter-strategies, all to ensure the victor's success in a game that was trivial in the long term and would not serve any importance and significance that would last even after mankind's downfall. There was no true appeal and incentive in playing it, a board game that involved both parties taking risks, hence his dislike of the game...

"Check."

Kirei cast his eyes on the black King that belonged to him, situated at the bottom right corner of the chessboard. He noticed that a white Pawn sitting on the square directly in front of his piece, preventing him from moving upward on the board. He could not move diagonally to the left, lest his King face death at the hands of the white Bishop. He could move his nearby Queen in the white Bishop's way and sacrifice it, but he would rather not lose the most powerful piece to a lesser piece in such a way. Therefore, his only option was to go left at a horizontal line, away from the opposing Pawn and Bishop pieces. So, he moved one square to the left.

"So, Brother," he said after completing his latest move, "what say you?"

"About what, Kirei?" asked Shirou as he closely examined his pieces, seemingly oblivious to the topic.

"About you being a White Master."

Shirou's pupils briefly flitted to the marble-white Command Seals emblazoned on his hand.

"It's...rather shocking, to say the least," he replied as he moved his Queen downward, giving it a clear horizontal path into the black King. "Check."

"So it would appear that the Holy Grail deems you a worthy participant." Kirei promptly moved his King diagonally to the left by one square, where his black Queen was situated at the next square to the left. "For all the years that I've known you, I never thought you had Magical Energy in you. I never even imagined you would have a wish that you want granted."

"That's because I have none." Shirou's eyes narrowed seriously as he moved his Rook away from Kirei's Pawn, closer to the other white Rook.

Kirei blinked. "No wish at all?"

"None."

"Then...why would the Grail choose you?"

Shirou shrugged. "No idea. For now, I assume my only role in the War is to ensure Tokiomi Tohsaka's victory. He's a friend, and I'm obligated to help him in his goal."

"Always trying to help a person in need, huh Shirou?"

"Well, the wish he wants granted is a safe one for the world. Reaching the Root is a personal experience, and creating a path to it would not affect the world. I can only wish Tokiomi well in his journey."

The young white-haired man looked up and gazed further down the park both brothers were in. Kirei followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at Mashu, who was playing with two girls, both with black hair and aqua eyes. The older, more confident and outgoing girl was wearing a proper and prim-looking dress, and her wavy, long hair was styled into twin pigtails. The other girl, around Mashu's age, had shorter hair and was wearing a more modest dress. Nearby, Laeticia was keeping a vigil on the three girls, but was smiling fondly at them, while Caren was sitting beside her, reading a book with a vacant expression.

"To think," Shirou continued, abruptly switching topics, "it's been over two years since we got here, Kirei. I thought Mashu and Caren would never get along with the likes of Rin and Sakura Tohsaka. Laeticia's adjusting quite nicely as well."

"Yes," replied Kirei indifferently. "She's gotten used to that high school she enrolled in. Homurahara Academy, I believe it was called."

"Yeah, except when all the boys chase her around." Shirou's lips twitched briefly at the humorous remark.

Kirei trained his focus back on the chessboard. "Yes, she's still uncomfortable with that."

Shirou looked at his adopted brother with a raised eyebrow. "What, you're not helping her out with that problem?"

"Why should I?" Kirei casually moved one of his Pawns down one square, closer to the Rook that was threatening his Knight. "It is a trivial matter that would not affect the Holy Grail War's outcome."

"But it is optimal for Ruler Servants and their Masters, the Overseers, to have a strong bond if they are to supervise the Wars together. Considering Laeticia is the catalyst for Jeanne d'Arc, I believe it is fair to strengthen that bond as much as possible, so the Maid of Orléans will accept you more willingly as her Master."

"Ruler Servants are the equals of the Overseers, meant to supervise the Holy Grail Wars and nothing else. There is no point in establishing a friendship with my Servant when all we are going to do is watch over magicians fight to the death and prevent these battles from being known to the public."

"But a Ruler Servant is also your partner." Shirou promptly took Kirei's Pawn out with his Rook, adding the black chess piece with the rest of its ousted brethren. "A partnership cannot demonstrate its full potential if both members cannot cooperate with each other. It is like any other Master-Servant pairing. A Master's planning, tactics, and coordination in the battlefield will go to waste without a Servant to actually execute them. And a Servant will look no more like a wild, uncontrolled beast indiscriminately using violent attacks without the supervision of a Master. Even a Berserker Servant has its limits in self-control, depending on the Master's efficiency."

"But we are fighting in a war over a false chalice of power, and my catalyst's personality will be inactive for the entire duration of said war anyway." Kirei began sliding his Rook upward on the chessboard. "Interacting with people of the opposite sex should be the least of Laeticia's worries." He stopped on the same row of squares where the white King was situated. "Check."

"Being cold and tactical, as usual." Shirou moved his King down one square. "Just because Laeticia's personality will not be active during the War, it doesn't mean Jeanne d'Arc's personality will be any different. Remember, the Holy Church selected Laeticia as the catalyst because her personality, among other attributes, was the most compatible to Jeanne's. In addition, Jeanne will retain all of Laeticia's knowledge of the current era, so it would be best if she retained the knowledge that you are a good friend who can be trusted with anything and everything."

Kirei pursed his lips. "I'm a priest and a member of the world's most prominent organization of God. I believe that is enough to give me good credentials." He moved his Queen to the same horizontal row of squares as Shirou's king. "Checkmate."

Shirou blinked and examined the chessboard. He could move his King back up to its original position, but he would wind up losing it to the Rook. He could not go down vertically, for his Bishop was positioned there. Any hopes to move diagonally were dashed, as both squares were occupied by Pawns. He mentally cursed at himself for being aggressive with his Queen at the tail end of the game. He _really_ needed to work on that strategy of his.

"Well," the younger man said, smiling kindly and raising his hands in surrender, "looks like you win again, Kirei."

 _"Yes, but for what?"_ Kirei thought as he looked at his brother.

Before he could ponder any further, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Shirou, Kirei."

Both men looked up. "Father," they replied simultaneously.

"What brings you out of the church at this time?" asked Shirou. Then, he noticed the serious expression on Risei's face as the priest neared. "What's wrong?"

"Things don't look good," Risei replied.

"In what way?"

"It appears we've found the first Black Master at the Clock Tower."

"The Clock Tower... That's also where two of the White Masters reside." Shirou's eyes narrowed. "Who is it?"

"A rather big problem." Risei pursed his lips, his serious expression looking much like Kirei's, interestingly enough. "It is the head of the vor Sembren family, and an eighth-generation mage. Feend vor Sembren."

* * *

**London Clock Tower**

"Goddamn narcissist... Pompous ass... Stuck-up dick..."

Waver Velvet's rant degenerated into repetitive insults a long time ago, and from that point till the present time, it caught the cautious eyes of more than a few students and employees in the halls. However, he didn't care anymore. All he could think about was the insults thrown at him by his teacher, the insufferable, narcissistic nobleman Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. How dare he dismiss his paper as mere fantasies! How dare he compare his family lineage to a newborn baby! How DARE he make a fool of him in front of the entire classroom! This offense was not something Waver was prepared to dismiss! He had to find retribution somehow, preferably in the form of something that would prove his magnificence to the Mage's Association and the entire mage world-

"So, it seems you have the Command Seals too," a familiar drawling voice said.

Waver immediately stopped in his tracks. Right now, everyone was in class, so the halls of the Clock Tower had to be deserted at this time, save for the occasional deliveryman and janitor. What in the world was a respected, diligent teacher like Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald doing, neglecting his class?...

Intrigued, Waver continued walking towards the direction he believed the voice was coming from, and as he did, he heard more talking.

"Ah, but it appears you've drawn the short straw, vor Sembren," a second male voice said, almost in a mocking, condescending tone. Waver recognized the speaker as Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, another instructor at the Clock Tower, the successor of the head of the Spiritual Evocation Department, and (if the rumors were true) Kayneth's soon-to-be brother-in-law. Another first-class instructor out of class?...

"Oh, shut it," snapped a third voice, also male. Waver didn't recognize this one, but judging by the surname used by Bram, he was most likely Feend vor Sembren, also a first-class instructor, though he hailed from the Elemental Department.

By this point, Waver reached an adjacent hallway and peeked into it, keeping his back against the wall. He could see the three instructors conversing.

"This could be a benefit for my family name anyway," continued Feend as he brushed a lock of his gray hair aside. "The Holy Grail likely chose me to make up for the dismal membership of the Einzberns' Black Faction. With my power and capabilities, I can usurp that bloody disgrace, assume leadership of the faction, and lead it to victory in the first stage of the War!"

"But for you to work alongside _him_..." Kayneth replied. He then tutted and shook his head in disapproval. "Your ancestors must be rolling in their _graves_ at this-"

"I will make my ancestors _proud_ , Archibald," snarled Feend. "Mere associations will no longer matter once I acquire my trophy and use it as the physical _proof_ of my family lineage's power, something that cannot be challenged by anyone!"

"Your _trophy_?" Bram repeated incredulously. "Heh. I have never heard of such blasphemy. The Fuyuki Holy Grail, the omnipotent wish-granting device, nothing more than a museum relic ready to be showcased to the rabble in a glass case? What a waste of a wish-"

"You will regret it once I win the Holy Grail! You should be counting your blessings, for we _will_ meet on the battlefield, and I _will_ be sure to summon the most powerful and reliable Heroic Spirit there is!"

"And when _that_ happens," Kayneth replied, sneering, "may the best mage win."

The nobleman promptly turned around with a swish of his coat and began walking towards Waver's direction, followed by Bram. The student felt his blood run as cold as the Arctic the moment Kayneth and Bram stopped beside him, their eyes drawn towards his form. The sneer on Kayneth's face widened.

"Well, if it isn't the _baby_ ," he said in greeting, and Waver gritted his teeth at the insult. "What are you doing, Waver Velvet? Don't you know that eavesdropping on the conversations of _adults_ is an unethical thing to do?"

As much as Waver wanted to make a snappy comeback at him, he didn't know what exactly to say. And besides, there was a glare in Kayneth's eyes, one that he had never seen before. It seemed to suggest an intent of malice...or maybe more than that. Either way, he didn't want to risk challenging his instructor at a time like this.

"Waver Velvet?" asked Bram, scanning the student from head to toe. Then, he sneered as well. "I must say, you were right about him, Kayneth. He _is_ small."

 _"He's been talking about me behind my back?!"_ thought Waver, all rationale slipping away in an instant. _"That's it, screw this!"_

He charged forward with an outraged yell, hoping to land a blow to Kayneth's smug face, but before he knew it, a powerful gust of wind violently forced him down. Hitting the floor hard, Waver groaned in pain and looked up to see Kayneth aiming his index finger at him, his sneer still in place.

"Really, Mr. Velvet?" the nobleman asked. "You would resort to cowardly physical attacks without relying on even a _single_ hint of your prowess in magecraft?" He lowered his finger. "I would expect nothing less from a _baby_."

"Damn you..." spat Waver.

That only served to draw an amused chuckle from Kayneth. "And with a mouth to boot. I guess I will have to dock points from your overall class score-"

"Kayneth," interrupted Bram, his tone serious, "all formalities aside, what should we do with him?"

"I do not understand," Kayneth replied in a mock-confused tone.

"He's an outsider, a witness. He knows next to nothing about the Holy Grail Wars. By their rules, we have to kill him."

Waver's eyes widened in horror. Kill him? Did Bram really _mean_ that? But...he couldn't die! Not yet! Not while he still had to prove his talent to the Mage's Association and assert his position in history! What in the world did he even witness anyway?...

"I believe that rule is applicable _when_ the fighting starts," Kayneth replied smugly. "Not all of the Masters have even been selected yet. No, I believe it is in our best interests to let Mr. Velvet _go_. Besides..." A glint passed through his eye. "There is absolutely _nothing_ he can do to jeopardize this operation."

Waver immediately understood the implication of that statement.

"However..." Kayneth bent down towards Waver so his face could be closer to his student's; their eyes bore into each other seriously. "If you _ever_ breathe a single word of what transpired today, I _will_ know. And you _will_ pay dearly for your actions. Is that understood, _Waver Velvet_?"

Realizing he had just dodged Death, Waver had no choice but to nod. Kayneth smirked, stood back up, and walked past the fallen student.

"I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Velvet," he said in farewell.

Waver didn't look after his teacher. In fact, he was unsure of what to do right now. He was just lying on the floor, paralyzed. He couldn't even look at Bram in the eye as the latter continued to stare at him, no doubt mentally debating whether he should follow Kayneth's advice or not. Fortunately, it only took a couple of minutes before Bram decided to make his leave, but not before Waver heard the instructor grunt in displeasure.

Once he was sure Bram was gone, Waver sat up, struggling to maintain his breath. He wasn't sure what this was all about, but that much was for sure: he was nearly murdered, spared by his teacher only by a whim. And judging from what he overheard, it seemed that the high-ranking instructors in the Clock Tower were involved in some sort of war that involved...the Holy Grail? The actual chalice of Christian lore? The more he thought about it, the more Waver was intrigued.

He looked back, only to see an empty hallway.

**_"If you_ ever _breathe a single word of what transpired today, I_ will _know. And you_ will _pay dearly for your actions."_**

Kayneth said he couldn't tell anyone. But he didn't say he couldn't look up more information.

* * *

Waver sat in one of the desks in the empty library, reading the first of many books he gathered, all of which had something to do with the Holy Grail. It took him a lot of time and browsing, and during that time, he continued thinking about what he overheard, not just from Kayneth, Bram, and Feend, but from random whispers and conversations by other students and even employees. They were all a bit far-fetched, but the primary topic was mostly consistent: it appeared that some high-ranking members of the Mage's Association were getting ready for some sort of war.

Finally, after hours of searching, he managed to find a section dedicated to the so-called Holy Grail War, already in the first book.

"This is it," Waver whispered to himself. "So it looks like the rumors were all true..." He read the text of the basic summary closely. "So, there's some sort of...game competition going on in the Far East... A game competition? Heh. Sounds a bit anticlimactic if the likes of Archibald and Sophia-Ri are involved."

However, he continued reading the section and found himself more drawn in with every word.

"So...240 years ago, the Einzberns, the Tohsakas, and the Makiris, three families of mages, worked together to summon the Holy Grail, a device said to grant any wish, in Japan's Fuyuki City. They eventually succeeded in their endeavor, but the Grail could only grant the wish of only one family. As a result, their alliance was destroyed, and they turned on each other. That was the start of the Holy Grail Wars.

"Every 60 years, the Grail will appear in Fuyuki and select seven mages from all across the globe to compete in secret battles to the death, to determine who is worthy of holding it. Each participant, known as a 'Master', must summon a Heroic Spirit known as a 'Servant'. Each Servant is a representative of one of the seven classes: Saber, the Knight of the Sword; Lancer, the Knight of the Lance; Archer, the Knight of the Bow; Rider, the Mounted Knight; Caster, the Magus; Assassin, the Silent Killer; and Berserker, the Mad Warrior.

"Under these seven classes, the Servants will fight each other to the death for their Masters, and kill the Masters whenever possible. Their battles are supervised by an impartial representative from the Holy Church, known as the 'Overseer', and his or her Servant, Ruler, the Standard-Bearer Who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War. The last Master and Servant pair standing is declared the victor of the Holy Grail War, and they each can have their greatest wish granted by the Grail."

Upon finishing reading the section, Waver leaned back on his chair, sighing heavily as he processed everything he just learned.

"So, it would seem that this Holy Grail War is just a battle of pure strength and skill. Title, rank, nobility, they all mean absolutely nothing. Weak or strong, known or unknown to the world, it does not matter. As long as you have the knowledge and a wish to offer to the Grail, then you are selected as a Master."

He paused, his lips curving into a smile of satisfaction. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the Holy Grail War. After all, it was supposed to be a secret mages tournament, now that he was well-informed on the topic. He would die (or worse) if he did, if what Kayneth said held up. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone about it, especially if a concept like that was supposed to be out of the realm of knowledge for most mages. Who would believe him if they could?

 _Participating_ in the War, however, was a different thing altogether. After all, Kayneth never said anything against that, now did he?...

Without a second thought, Waver took all of the books and began his trek to the secretary's desk. As he did, he felt a brief prickling sensation on the back of his right hand, but chose to ignore it. All he was focused about was the Holy Grail War, and how he was going to emerge at the top.

He could see it already...

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**  
– **Three days later** –

Walking down the stone steps into the Tohsaka basement and Tokiomi's personal study, Shirou could hear the scribbling of his host's jewel-powered writing device, installed in place of a traditional ink printer. Having used printers several times before, he judged them to be more efficient than any of Tokiomi's personal devices, but he was aware of how opposed magi were to modern-day technology, and he chose to respect the decision to reject them.

Arriving at the bottom of the steps, Shirou found Tokiomi watching the device as it continued writing foreign letters on the aged, faded sheet of paper. Once the device was done writing the message, the Tohsaka head calmly procured a dagger and used it to cut the paper away with a metallic grinding sound that would easily make one's skin crawl.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, Tokiomi," he said.

"Oh, you are not intruding at all, Shirou," replied Tokiomi as he read the sheet of paper. "In fact, you arrived at an opportune time. I just received word that two more catalysts for the White Faction were found."

"Where, exactly?"

"One in Macedonia, the other near the Euphrates in Iraq. I intend to save those two for Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri when they arrive here in Fuyuki." Tokiomi glanced across his shoulder at Shirou. "So, how are Kirei and Laeticia?"

"Kirei's doing surprisingly fine, interacting with Laeticia. She's used to him now." Shirou briefly paused, then chuckled. "You know, Tokiomi, it surprises me to know how _similar_ the two of them are."

"In what way?" asked the Tohsaka head.

"They're both quiet and plain. When faced with a task, they carry it out without losing their cool or even saying a single word, like they're machines. And they're both servants of God, first and foremost."

"Oh yes, I _have_ noticed that." Tokiomi smiled slightly. "I believe the Holy Grail will never be able to form a Master and Servant pair who will have more chemistry than Kirei Kotomine and Jeanne d'Arc."

"You mean Laeticia Delacroix."

"Pardon?"

Shirou's expression had turned cold. "She's not a Servant yet, and she's certainly not Jeanne d'Arc yet. Her name till that point is Laeticia Delacroix."

"Oh, forgive me for my choice of words...or in this case, names."

Then, the Tohsakas' writing device activated itself again, writing out a message on a new sheet of paper. Tokiomi immediately stood up and turned his back on Shirou, watching intently as the device did its work. All Shirou could do was bore holes into the back of his host. He didn't really appreciate how Tokiomi viewed Laeticia as nothing more than a tool crafted for his convenience. More broadly, he didn't appreciate how Tokiomi viewed others as tools to bolster the continued success of the Tohsaka lineage. Namely, his wife and two daughters...

He had taken quite a liking to Rin and Sakura, which was reciprocated by them. He treated them like he treated Mashu, with gentleness, support, and warmth. Judging by how quickly they came to view him as a father figure, this kind of love he demonstrated to them was an approach Tokiomi did not take. The same went for Aoi, who quickly accepted him as a friend and someone to share her problems with. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to develop a romantic affection towards him.

In his opinion, there was nothing wrong with following the principles of a mage, but the responsibilities of a husband and father took precedence over everything else. To start this wonderful family solely for the purpose of continuing the Tohsaka name was nothing short of disgraceful to him.

His thoughts were dispelled by the sound of Tokiomi's dagger cutting the paper.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A message from another one of my contacts," Tokiomi replied, his voice grave now. "I've been gathering all the information I can on the Einzbern Master, the leader of the Black Faction."

"If I can recall, the Einzberns are notoriously proud of their pure blood. They're the kind of family that resorts to inbreeding to maintain their lineage."

Tokiomi scoffed. "The latter is more akin to fool's talk. But I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually did take that path. But since we're on that topic, I will have to say that the Einzbern Master is most interesting. Around nine years ago, the Einzberns suddenly allowed an outsider to marry into the family."

Shirou's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"As much as they are proud of their pure blood, the Einzberns have dedicated themselves solely to alchemy," explained Tokiomi. "As a result, they were unfit for combat, and they suffered terrible losses during the past three Holy Grail Wars. They must have finally run out of patience."

"So they just take in an outsider and have him or her marry into the family?"

"Yes, but the Einzberns did not bring in just any outsider." Tokiomi's eyes narrowed into slits as he read the paper. "He's known by a number of names, but only one stands out above all else." He turned to Shirou, the disgust evident on his face. "The Magus Killer."

* * *

**Einzbern Castle, Germany**

Kiritsugu Emiya knew no such thing as an easy day. Ever since he was brought in by the Einzberns to assist them in the upcoming Holy Grail War, he was always caught in some sort of work. Right now, he was staring at the table in front of him, examining the two groups of files of paperwork that he managed to organize. One concerned the members of his own faction, while the other concerned the Masters of the White Faction. As of today, two Black Masters were identified, along with four White Masters.

According to the files, the known Black Masters were:

**Feend vor Sembren**

**Gender:** Male **  
Age:** 38  
**Birth Date:** June 18, 1956  
**Country of Origin:** Norway  
**Relatives:** Ingolf vor Sembren (father, deceased); Kamilla vor Sembren (mother, deceased); Arvid vor Sembren (brother); Brynhild vor Sembren (sister)  
**Elemental Affinity:** Lightning  
**Magic Specialties:** Golemancy, Healing  
**Notes:** First-rate instructor at the London Clock Tower's Elemental Department. Eldest son and current head of the esteemed vor Sembren family, and an eighth-generation mage. Developed a process to create extremely powerful Golems. Valuable asset to the first phase of the War. Priority of elimination: High.

**Klaus Edelfelt**

**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 33  
**Birth Date:** December 28, 1960  
**Country of Origin:** Finland  
**Relatives:** Ransu Edelfelt (father, deceased); Riina Edelfelt (mother, deceased); Vilhelmi Edelfelt (brother, missing); Luukas Edelfelt (brother); Aune Edelfelt (sister-in-law); Luviagelita Edelfelt (niece); Saana Edelfelt (maternal aunt, missing)  
**Elemental Affinity:** Water  
**Magic Specialties:** Jewel Magecraft, Mental Interference, the Gandr Curse  
**Notes:** Middle son of the Edelfelt family in Finland. Became the family's successor after elder brother received a Sealing Designation and fled. Family known for its specialization in the Gandr Curse. Mother and aunt, both twins, both participated in the Third Holy Grail War, aunt vanished without a trace afterwards. Has a grudge against the Tohsaka family like the rest of the family, which could be possible obstacle for the Black Faction. Must be kept at a minimal role in the War and away from Tokiomi Tohsaka at all times. Priority of elimination: Moderate.

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes at Feend's file, which contained a photo of him staring smugly into the camera. An eighth-generation mage from a well-established family like the vor Sembrens, in all of his pride as a magus, would definitely not cooperate well with the rest of the Black Faction, namely its leader. As valuable as he was to the Black Faction's makeup, Feend would most likely also be a problem for the group's inner workings. He still had yet to figure out how to efficiently manage that.

"Kiritsugu?" a soft, innocent voice asked.

"Iri," the cold-faced man replied without even turning his head.

Irisviel von Einzbern approached, her white-and-gold gown fluttering smoothly and gracefully like a veil. Strands of her long, flowing silver hair fell from her shoulders as she bent down slightly to examine Kiritsugu's files. Her face was wearing a curious expression that bordered childishness.

"What is this?..." she asked.

"All of the information that I could gather on the Black and White Masters." Kiritsugu put his hands in his pockets as he pursed his lips. "As of this hour, we have identified two Black Masters and four White Masters. They're all very powerful in their own right. Some will be valuable allies, other will be formidable foes. This Holy Grail War will indeed be a violent one."

Irisviel glanced at the files of Feend and Klaus. "So _these_ are our allies."

"Temporary allies, but yes. Feend vor Sembren and Klaus Edelfelt."

"Edelfelt?" The silver-haired woman looked up at Kiritsugu. "You don't mean..."

"Yes," the freelancer replied. "The same Edelfelt family who participated in the last Grail War."

"The last I've heard of them, the elder sister fled Japan after being defeated near the end of that War, while the younger sister vanished after being defeated by the Tohsaka Master. The Edelfelt name was put to shame after that, and they fell out of the ranks of other well-known magi families."

"Yes. But it appears the Edelfelts intend to bring themselves back into prominence with this Grail War. Already do I sense complications from that fact, especially when Tokiomi Tohsaka is concerned."

Irisviel blinked, then stared at the photo of Klaus Edelfelt. He had brown eyes and long golden hair, which was tied into a short ponytail. The smile was was wearing was genuine, but his eyes seemed vacant and unoccupied, as if the Edelfelt successor was lost in thought at the time the photo was taken. Not wanting to pry into that expression any further, she glanced at the other, larger pile of files, which held paperwork on who she immediately assumed to be the four White Masters.

However, before she could investigate them, she heard Kiritsugu's printer power up. Glancing towards it, Irisviel noticed it was printing out something, which she assumed was what Kiritsugu called a 'fax'. Indeed, she heard him exhale softly as he walked over towards the printer, waiting for it to finish.

"What is that?" she asked. "Another Master has been found?"

"Yes, Iri," replied Kiritsugu as he took the finished paper from the printer. He blinked in surprise after reading the first couple of lines. "It is the fifteenth Master, the Master of the Ruler-class Servant. Maiya's contacts are quicker than I anticipated."

Irisviel cocked her head curiously. "But why did it take this amount of time in the first place? The Masters of Ruler are always the Overseers, whose identities are immediately made known once the Holy Church makes their selection of the perfect candidate."

"That is because there is a second Overseer supervising the War, due to the higher number of Masters and Servants. For what I assume to be issues of formality, the Holy Church chose to not make this Overseer's identity known to all the participants."

"Oh. So...I take it that _he's_ the Master of Ruler?"

"Yes. He is the son of the other Overseer supervising the War. His name is Kirei Kotomine." Kiritsugu finally turned around to face Irisviel's direction, but he was still reading the paper closely. "This says that he studied the basics of this Grail War under Tokiomi Tohsaka three years ago, splitting with him a few months afterward. During the past three years, however, he moved into the Tohsaka residence in Fuyuki with his daughter, brother, and niece. He appears to have already acquired the catalyst for a Ruler Servant, but details into that don't go any further."

Irisviel blinked in understanding, and watched as Kiritsugu continued to read the personal file intently. She quickly noticed how his eyebrows raised themselves for a fraction of an inch with every passing minute.

"Is something wrong, Kiritsugu?" she asked.

"No, not really," he replied. "It's just...Kirei Kotomine has a very interesting personal background. It says here that he followed his family around in pilgrimages across the globe since he was a child. He graduated valedictorian from the Theological College of Manresa St. Ignacio in 1981, having skipped two years."

Irisviel blinked again, this time in surprise. "He sounds pretty impressive."

"But suddenly," continued Kiritsugu, "instead of becoming a cardinal minister, what with his credentials, he instead focused his career on the inside of the Holy Church, and became a member of the Eighth Sacrament Assembly."

"I don't understand what the problem is, Kiritsugu..."

"If he wanted to become a member of a secret church organization, then he could've pursued that path from the very beginning. And in addition, until he settled onto his position in the Eighth Sacrament Assembly, he transferred three times to different departments. At one point, he was even an Executor." He lowered the paper and looked at Irisviel with an almost amused smile. "In essence, exactly what I was. A magus killer."

Irisviel's eyes softened in concern. "Is that supposed to be a problem?"

"No, not at all. Overseers are supposed to be impartial authorities. The Holy Church no doubt chose him because of his efficiency and lack of direction. The same thing likely applies for the Grail." The black-haired man then resumed reading Kirei's file. "Huh, interesting. Alchemy, Necromancy, Summoning, Divination, Healing... Iri..."

"Yes, Kiritsugu?"

He promptly handed the file over to the silver-haired woman. "Look at all the categories of magic he studied."

Irisviel blinked in surprise, then obliged and began reading the list. Her eyes widened at the amount of categories included. There was no way someone like Kirei Kotomine, who would only have access to Magical Energy for a limited period of time, would want to try and study so many.

"Why would he study so many different categories?" Kiritsugu asked, more to himself than Irisviel. "As a Master for the Ruler Servant, his primary function is to anchor that Servant to the world with mana. He can only use magic during the Grail War when such an act is deemed necessary by the Church, and even then, Overseers, as servants of God, are not so willing to use that which is against their beliefs and traditions. Why did he take the effort to learn all about magic in such a short period of time when it will be useless to him in the future?

"And furthermore, when he is studying one category, he gets to the point of nearly mastering the discipline, but then, he suddenly switches to another field and never looks back at it again... It's...It's as if he takes everything he's learned and throws it away like yesterday's trash... He must know that studying such magic is already useless to him in the long term, and yet, he continues his studies without a second thought, as if he's obligated to, not because he wishes to...

"He's never shown any passion for anything at all in his life. He believes in absolutely _nothing_. He has no deep desire, no wish of any kind to be granted..."

"I don't understand," replied Irisviel. "Are...Are you _terrified_ of Kirei Kotomine?"

To her surprise, he smiled and answered, "No. Not at all. In fact, I am impressed. The Grail couldn't have picked a better Master for the Ruler class."

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

Kirei walked down the staircase towards the ground floor, all the while examining his Command Seals. Right now, Laeticia was away at school, the girls were playing all over the manor (much to his annoyance), Aoi was cooking dinner for the family and her guests, and Shirou and Tokiomi were most likely down in the basement, discussing matters pertaining to the Grail War. As for him, well, he had been doing nothing but reading the empty passages that made up the Bible. Today, one such passage caught his attention, moreso than the rest: Jeremiah 29:11.

_"_ _For I know the plans I have for you, declares the Lord, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope."_

Every time he thought about it, he could feel that _sickness_ grow and continue to manifest at the back of his head...

As he reached the bottom of the steps, he heard a girlish scream. Seconds later, he watched as Mashu dashed into the room, running as fast as she could while giggling with mirth, the arms and legs of her doll flailing wildly. Then, Kirei casually watched as she slipped on the marble floor, falling hard on its surface.

At first, Mashu remained sprawled on the floor, shocked at what just happened, processing the pain. Then, a few seconds later, the pain caught up to her, and she began crying.

Kirei stepped off the last of the stairs and approached Mashu's fallen form as she assumed a fetal position. She immediately noticed her uncle nearing and looked up at him, her sobs softening into whimpers and hiccups. Tears were falling down her cheeks and staining her shirt. There was a look of raw expectation in her eyes as she continued looking up at him, expecting him to pick her up, comfort her, and check on any wounds, just like her father would do...

But Kirei did none of that. He only knelt down beside her and watched as she continued to suffer from the pain...

But that only lasted for a couple of seconds, for Kirei then reached out consolingly to Mashu...

"Mashu!" a voice cried. "Mashu, are you alright?!"

Rin Tohsaka ran up to Mashu, blocking her from Kirei's view, and knelt down, inspecting her.

"R-R- _Rin_..." stuttered Mashu, sniffling. "It _hurts_..."

"What happened? Did you fall down?" When the purple-haired girl nodded, she asked, "Where does it hurt?"

"M-My kn-knee..." Her eyes began to water up with tears again. "I want Papa!"

"Rin?" another voice asked, and Kirei, Rin, and Mashu looked towards the hallway. Aoi was standing a few feet away, Caren and Sakura standing behind her. "Rin, what happened?"

"Mashu fell down and hurt her knee, Mother," replied Rin, gesturing to Mashu's leg.

"Oh, my..." Aoi walked over to Mashu, helped her up, and guided her to a nearby chair. "Where does it hurt, dear?"

Mashu didn't respond, but she weakly pointed her index finger to her patella. Aoi gently inspected it and noticed there was a small but developing bruise there.

"Oh, this doesn't look bad, my dear," the Tohsaka matriarch continued. "But if you want, I can get-"

"I want Papa..." whispered Mashu, hugging her doll even more tightly than ever.

"Oh, so you want to see your papa, huh?" Kirei immediately noticed the slight blush forming on Aoi's cheeks at the reference to Shirou, and he scoffed inside the confines of his head. "Okay, I shall take you to your papa. Come on, dear..."

Mashu took Aoi's hand, and the two walked out of the room, Caren following close behind. Sakura remained for a moment before going on her separate ways; as she did, Kirei noticed the younger Tohsaka daughter still had the disappointed expression that she had been maintaining for the past week. This left Kirei alone with...

"Don't think you can hide it from me, _Kirei_."

The Executor-in-training turned towards Rin. "I have no clue as to what you are implying, Rin," he replied.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you with Mashu!" snapped Rin. "You tripped her or something like that, didn't you?! Huh?!"

"I'm sorry, but you've misunderstood the situation. I was walking down the stairs and chanced upon Mashu falling to the ground. As her uncle, I was about to help her up to her feet and inspect her for any wounds that she might have suffered, but you and your mother took over for me. Quite nicely, I might add."

Rin's sapphire-blue eyes narrowed menacingly. "You can't fool me, Kirei. You may pretend to be a good guy and a friend of Father's, but I know the truth! You're really just a crook and a fake priest who hurts other people for the fun of it! Those are worse than any other person in the whole, whole Universe! I don't know what you're trying to do, being nice to Father and all, but I'll have you know that you aren't gonna win in the end, not if I have anything to say about it!"

Kirei blinked. "Rin, those are some pretty misguided, unfounded accusations. You must be careful in addressing people that way in the future. People might start to cast aspersions on your father. He is the man who's educating you and nurturing you after all-"

"Don't you dare say that kind of stuff about Father like that!" Rin interrupted harshly, her hands clenched into fists. "Listen here, _Kirei_! I will not let you do anything to Father, no matter what! I don't know what exactly you have up your sleeve, but know this: I will show you no mercy when the time comes, got it?!"

"What's up with the yelling?" a voice asked. Kirei looked back to the doorway and saw Shirou approaching. "Rin? What're you doing, screaming at my brother?"

Rin's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Shirou. Her face turned as scarlet as a tomato, and she began twiddling her fingers; Kirei could tell she had a schoolgirl crush on his brother. It almost disgusted him, knowing another female was attracted to his brother. Did Shirou have no shame?...

"Well..." replied Rin nervously. "Um... You see... I, uh-"

"She was just giving me some advice on how to watch over her father in the upcoming War," interrupted Kirei indifferently, ignoring the bitter look Rin gave him right afterwards. "Brother, I believe Mashu was asking for you."

"Mashu?" Shirou asked, blinking. "Wh-What happened?"

"She fell over while running and bruised her knee. She should be with Aoi right now."

Shirou's eyes widened in concern. "Mashu _fell_? Thank you, Kirei. I'll get to her immediately."

He left without saying another word, thus leaving Kirei and Rin alone again. The two quickly looked back at each other, Rin with bitterness and hostility, Kirei with casualness and indifference.

"Remember, _Kirei_ ," Rin snarled, "I _know_ what you are really doing. I'n gonna make sure you don't do anything to Father, the rest of my family, _and_ Shirou-san!"

And with that, Rin dashed away in the same direction as Shirou. Kirei sighed heavily and placed his right hand on his forehead.

It was difficult...

* * *

**Homurahara Academy**

Upon hearing the ringing of the school bell, Laeticia quietly packed her books into her bag and sought to make her leave, thinking about what to do first once she returned to the Tohsaka manor. However, before she could exit the classroom, she found her path obstructed by a certain classmate of hers.

"Hey, Dela-chan!" greeted the obnoxious-looking boy with black hair dyed in blond streaks. "Walking home alone again, I see?"

"Aw, great," another boy said; Laeticia recognized him as another classmate, but couldn't quite remember the name (Tatsumi, perhaps?). "There goes Ichikawa again..."

"Yes, for that is my routine as of late," replied Laeticia formally, struggling to keep her nervousness at bay. "Now please-"

"How about I accompany you?" Ichikawa cut off. "A fine maiden like you shouldn't be out on your own after school." He began scanning her form as he spoke, causing her face to turn pink in embarrassment. "Not when there's a _serial killer_ on the loose..."

"I respectfully decline, Ichikawa-san," Laeticia replied. "Now please, I would like to leave now-"

"Come on, Dela-chan, I _insist_! As a master of kendo, I promise you that I will protect you from all that is evil!"

"You do not have to do that. God is my protector, and I assure you that He is more than capable of shielding me from any danger."

Ichikawa sighed heavily. "Here you go again about God-"

Laeticia's eyes narrowed. "Do I take it that you are opposed to God and His miracles?"

"No, no, not at all!" Ichikawa began waving his hands innocently. "I-I was just wondering if He probably deserves a break! You know, from shielding you and all."

"God needs no breaks on any day except for Sunday. And if my knowledge of the calendar is correct, then I believe it is still Friday." She then tried to move past her fellow classmate. "Now please, Ichikawa-san, excuse me. My guardians are expecting me- EEP!"

Ichikawa had suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her an intense look in her eyes. She could easily shake herself away from his grip and run out of the classroom, but the mere touch of his fingers on her shoulders, touching her delicate skin through her the sleeves of her school uniform, paralyzed her. She could only stare fearfully back into the boy's gleaming green eyes.

"Come _on_ , Dela-chan!" he exclaimed, looking almost desperate in spite of his calm façade. "I would _love_ to walk you home! Let me be a gentleman just for once and give you the protection you deserve- **OW!** OW, OW, OW, **OW**! HEY, LET GO! OW!"

"Oi, Ichikawa, you leave Delacroix alone right now or I'll be sure to rip your ear off for real!" snapped a first-year student who was standing in the hallway. She had light-brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. Strapped on her back was a case containing a shinai; Laeticia immediately recognized the tiger strap on it.

"Okay, okay!" Ichikawa shouted, struggling to tear off the hand that was latched onto his ear with a vice-like grip. "I'll stop, I'll stop! Cut it out, Tiger- ACK!"

It was a huge mistake on Ichikawa's part, for the grip on his ear had tightened, and the girl pulled on his ear harder. At this point, everyone in the classroom had their heads turned toward the scene transpiring at the doorway. It was almost a miracle the teacher had decided to leave as soon as class ended.

"What was that?" the girl asked. "I couldn't hear you over the loud ringing noise that is someone's stupidity-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Fujimura-chan!" cried a desperate Ichikawa. "Please let my ear go! I'll behave, I swear! OH!"

Fujimura promptly released her upperclassman's ear and smirked as he bent over, clutching his throbbing ear and trembling. Watching as he stumbled to the center of the classroom, where his desk was, she looked at Laeticia.

"It's okay, Delacroix-senpai," she said warmly. "I scared him off."

However, Laeticia didn't respond. She was still paralyzed, her eyes as wide as they can be, her amethyst pupils trembling frantically as if she was staring into Death itself. Fujimura blinked, stepped forward, and placed a consoling hand on the older girl's shoulder, drawing a fearful squeak from her.

"Delacroix-senpai, it's _okay_ ," Fujimura continued. She then grinned and gave her a gentle bump on the shoulder with her knuckles. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

**Miyama Town, Fuyuki**

"You didn't have to do this, Fujimura..."

"Oh, stop it with the last-name-basis formalities! Call me Taiga! But don't confuse it with 'Tiger'! Boy, that name pisses me off!"

Laeticia and Taiga walked side by side on the sidewalk, passing house after house in Miyama. With every house they passed, the quantity of Japanese-style houses began to decrease, being gradually replaced primarily by Western-style houses. The border between Eastern and Western cultures became pretty obvious to Laeticia as she examined one house after the next. She couldn't help but wonder if the Lord Almighty would approve of such separation of cultures...

"Boy, you sure do live a nice neighborhood, senpai!" Taiga said cheerfully as she too examined the Western homes. "Now I have nothing against how my home looks, but I've wondered what it'd be like, living in the shoes of a _gaijin_ who is seeing Fuyuki City, or Japan for that matter, for the very first time. It would be cool to view my home in a completely different perspective..."

"Don't you have to get home, Fujimura?" Laeticia asked, not looking at her underclassman. "I know the way, and I've already made a full mental recovery."

"Oh, don't worry, senpai! My home's in Miyama too. It should be a couple blocks over; it's not a long walk." Taiga then glared at Laeticia with a disappointed frown. "And for the last time, just call me Taiga! The only people who call me Fujimura are people who I have no respect for!"

"Well then, I'm pleased to know that I will be the first person to call you by your last name without being disrespected by you."

Taiga's frown became even more pronounced. "Jeez, Delacroix-senpai! So cold and to-the-point as usual!"

Laeticia only looked away from Taiga, refocusing herself on the sidewalk ahead. As the two girls stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the electronic signal to allow their passing, the French-born girl began to muse about the circumstances that led up to this event.

During her entire life until then, she had never stepped foot out of her hometown in Orléans. Of course, Laeticia did some research on the outside world, but she never thought she would leave home like this, not when she was fed with the belief that she would lead the existence of a Catholic nun, and probably even reach the honorable rank of sainthood, much like her role model, Jeanne d'Arc.

Then, she learned that the Holy Church, a secret church organization closely affiliated with the Roman Catholic Church, had selected her as the catalyst for the Ruler Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War, none other than Jeanne d'Arc. They had been keeping an eye on her alongside about a dozen other potential candidates ever since her birth, with her father being fully aware of it, as he was a member of the Holy Church himself.

The moment she learned of the outlandish news, Laeticia honestly didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was honored to know that she could play a hand in summoning her childhood idol into the modern world, but on the other hand...well, the violent, almost lethal circumstances driving this summoning served as an unbearable amount of pressure for her to shoulder. Was the purpose of her life nothing more than to be a tool for a secret bloody war against mages? It was something that haunted her mind like a plague to this very day.

Of course, she didn't take too kindly to her mission. She pleaded with her father to not let her do this, to see if there was another way for her to execute this mission. However, her father turned her down and sent her off with Shirou Kotomine, against her wishes. Shirou took her to Torino, Italy, so she could meet his father Risei, who was thought to be Ruler's Master. However, something changed, and Risei's other son Kirei was appointed as Ruler's Master, and therefore, Laeticia's guardian.

The Kotomine family themselves were kind and generous in their respective ways, so much that Laeticia quickly became accustomed to them. She was most comfortable with Shirou, for he always had this youthful, gentle, innocent look that warmed and assuaged her heart every time she looked at it. Risei was old but wise, understanding, and with an authoritative air, much like her own father. Naturally, Laeticia quickly became friends with the shy but sweet Mashu and the quiet Caren, who was a lot like her father.

Speaking of Caren's father...

Laeticia had a reserved opinion of Kirei Kotomine. He was quiet, cold, and tactical, much like her, to her general surprise. However, he had this emptiness inside him, like he wasn't truly dedicated to the task at hand. She was told by Shirou that it was because his wife Claudia died a few days before she met him. For that, Laeticia became pitiful towards Kirei, and hoped that through this mission, God could somehow grant him a new sense of understanding and purpose in his life.

In fact, her pity towards Kirei Kotomine was the primary reason she herself held an ounce of dedication to her pivotal role in the 'impossible Holy Grail War', as her host Tokiomi Tohsaka had once elegantly put it.

"Oi, senpai! Delacroix-senpai!" Taiga's voice pulled Laeticia back to reality. "We're crossing! Come on, let's go!"

Laeticia nodded softly before following her underclassman across the street. Once the two were fully crossed, she placed a hand on Taiga's shoulder, stopping her.

"I believe this is as far as you will go, Fujimura," she said. "You should go home now." She lowered her arm and bowed formally. "Thank you for walking with me, but I can manage on my own from this point on."

"You sure, senpai?" Taiga crossed her arms. "Ichikawa's right on one thing, and that's a serial killer being on the loose. More people are walking in groups now, and as your underclassman, it is my duty to watch over my senpai and walk him or her home!" She proudly jabbed a thumb into her chest for emphasis.

"I believe you've gotten the roles confused. But either way, my residence is just a couple of yards away now. I should have no trouble reaching it. Again, thank you for walking with me, Fujimura, but I can manage. Walk safely."

She promptly walked past a disappointed Taiga. As she continued walking up the slight incline of the street, Laeticia heard her calling out, stopping her in her tracks.

"It's Taiga and you know it, senpai!"

Laeticia blinked, then continued walking as if nothing had happened. Of all the people at Homurahara Academy, Taiga Fujimura was probably the only person who saw her for more than just her looks. She didn't know why; all she did know was that this admiration started when the two of them bumped into each other on the first day of the new semester.

Thinking back on it, there were times where she wondered if the two could be friends, but the matters of the Holy Grail War complicated that. For the protection of everyone around her, she had to keep herself at a social distance from her schoolmates and teachers. She had to keep up her reputation as Laeticia Delacroix, the soft-spoken, cold loner who always had her nose stuck in a book.

It didn't sound very desirable, but for Laeticia, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence  
**– **The following night** – **  
**

Kirei walked down the hallway of the manor's upper floor, still replaying the image of the fallen, hurt Mashu in his head. He knew he had almost succumbed to his dark, twisted temptation during that incident. Fortunately for him, he managed to fight it off and moved to help his niece. He would've been successful if Rin Tohsaka hadn't intervened. Naturally, the priest was upset over that. But it was nothing a good night's rest couldn't solve.

He passed Shirou's bedroom, which was next to his (Tokiomi had made good use of the two useless storage rooms in the home). Seeing that the door was open, he briefly looked into it and saw Shirou sitting by the window, reading an aged sheet of paper. The moonlight was clear and unobstructed, illuminating his face and clearly indicating the concerned, almost _disturbed_ expression he was wearing.

"Brother," Kirei greeted, catching Shirou's attention.

"Oh, Kirei," replied Shirou, smiling. "It's you."

The Executor-in-training stepped into the bedroom. "Reading something?"

"Yes. It's the information Tokiomi gathered on the leader of the Black Faction, the Einzbern representative."

"I see. And I take it that you're bothered by this Master, aren't you?"

"You could always read me like a book, Kirei." Shirou handed his brother the piece of paper. "I assume you've heard of the Magus Killer?"

"Only briefly and without specifics, but yes. So, is he the Master you're so concerned about?"

"Indeed. See, the Einzberns allowed him to marry into the family, having been so frustrated by their losses in previous Grail Wars. He is said to have gained his Command Seals a couple of years back, and had been making lots of preparations ever since." Shirou's eyes narrowed into slits. "Read that."

Kirei obliged and read the text. With every word he read, a light was slowly appearing in his eyes.

"This Magus Killer has been involved in dozens of assassinations involving heretical mages," he said. He looked up at his brother. "It sounds like he was much like an Executor for the Holy Church."

"Not necessarily," replied Shirou. "He's been involved in not just mage assassinations. He's appeared in a number of war-zones all over the world, offering his services as a mercenary. He's credited with around 500 assassinations in a period of a decade or so, but I suspect the number is higher, and that he has been active for longer than that."

"I guess this is truly disconcerting for someone who is on the opposite side of the War's spectrum..."

"It's not just his assassinations that I'm worried about. It's the methods he employs." Shirou's eyes narrowed even more, and he pursed his lips. "Tokiomi couldn't have described it any better: they _are_ unforgivable. Sniping. Poisoning. Bombs in public places. He once brought down an entire jetliner because his target was on it. He's a man who would do _anything_ without a second thought. Even if it meant collateral damage."

"So...what does this Magus Killer have to gain...by hiring himself out as a killer?"

"Money." Shirou closed his eyes. "And that's what terrifies me about him, more than anything else. He is willing to do all that he has done, for the sake of currency."

Kirei raised his eyebrows. "You think this Magus Killer is terrifying, Brother?"

"Yes. This man... He is absolutely terrifying in every way... He would tarnish a mage's pride, use ruthless and underhanded tactics, neglect the possibility of collateral damage, exploit the worst state of humanity, all for money. I have never seen such...such _evil_ before." He blinked. "A man like that... He would _never_ hand over the Holy Grail to the Einzberns. No, the reward at hand would be too tempting for him. He _will_ betray them for the sake of his own wish. But...why would he put his life at risk to get the Holy Grail in the first place? The chances of him perishing are higher than the possibility of him prevailing."

"If I can recall," Kirei replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "the Holy Grail chooses those who need it the most."

Shirou pursed his lips again. "You're right, Kirei. Whatever his wish may be, he must want it badly enough that the Holy Grail would recognize him as a Master and a potential wielder. And that, Kirei...terrifies me..."

Kirei narrowed his eyes, watching as a dark expression loomed over Shirou's face. For once in his life, he was seeing his brother so legitimately _scared_ of another person. Before that, he had always seen the good in people, no matter their alignment, no matter if he was forced to kill them as an Executor. Shirou always treated the whole of mankind as an infant that stumbled while trying to take its first steps.

This Magus Killer was certainly an interesting person...

"I see." He raised his head for a centimeter. "May I borrow this for a while?"

"What for?" asked a distant Shirou.

"If you are so concerned about this Magus Killer participating in the Holy Grail War, then I believe it is my duty as Overseer to compile all of the available information about him, just like any other Master. I will be sure to give special focus on him and relay everything I have learned to you so you can use it to your advantage." He raised the sheet of paper into better view. "But I cannot do that without a place to start. I believe this will be helpful in my pursuit."

Shirou looked at his brother and smiled that innocent, youthful smile of his.

"Thank God for you, Kirei," he replied. "I knew I can _always_ count on you."

Kirei fought hard and long to stave off his disgust. He simply nodded, turned his back, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Once it was fully closed, the priest looked into the paper, continuing to read it. His eyes narrowed in focus with every passage he read.

_"This Magus Killer... His assassinations always took place in clusters over a short period of time. They usually occurred in war-zones, but not just any war-zone. He would always appear wherever and whenever the combat was at its fiercest. He almost seemed to be obsessed with chasing Death itself. No, there's no way he would be in all of this for just the money. Shirou is correct on that regard. But...he has no concept of self-interest. His actions are completely disconnected from any thought of risk versus reward. He is...almost like..."_

Then, a certain passage caught his attention.

 _"And then...he suddenly vanishes from sight nine years ago, the same time he is said to have met with the Einzbern family. It appears that this single encounter was when the Magus Killer found his answer at long last. ...So...what_ exactly _did he find?... What_ was _his answer?..."_

Without a second thought, Kirei dropped the paper, letting it flutter to the floor. Once he entered his bedroom and closed the door, the paper became engulfed in flames, which quickly burnt it into nothingness within seconds before extinguishing themselves.

* * *

**_He wishes to be famous in the human mind_ **

* * *

**Chapter 0.25:  
** **Prologue, Part II:  
** **Assembling the Factions**

**Shirou:** Of course, I understand my role in this Holy Grail War, Father.

 **Feend:** Of all the people chosen to lead the Black Faction...

 **Zouken:** So, you _actually_ had the nerve to show your face here again.

 **Darnic:** We have the _perfect_ candidate for you, Shirou Kotomine.

 **Ruler:** I ask of you, are you my Master?

**Next Time:  
** **Advent of the Standard-Bearer**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we are introduced to more characters, both familiar and somewhat familiar. Kiritsugu learns about Kirei, but since Kirei's the Overseer and the Master of Ruler, he believes he is supposed to be an impartial third party and doesn't see him as a threat to his goal. Ironic, huh? (I hope that's not OOC for Kiritsugu.) As for Shirou, he learns about Kiritsugu and sees him as a threat to his goal. Another point of irony!
> 
> Also, yes, Taiga's found a way into this story. However, she won't have any pivotal role in the Holy Grail War; she'll just have a secondary role, no different than her usual role in "Fate/stay night". Hope I didn't mess up the timeline in regards to her, because something's telling me I did.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	3. Advent of the Standard Bearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**The Tohsaka Residence**

"Excuse me."

Shirou stepped into the upper-floor office of Tokiomi Tohsaka, finding its owner sitting in one of the sofas with Risei. The two men were looking up at him expectantly.

"Shirou," Risei greeted.

"Father," Shirou replied. He quietly closed the door behind him, approached the other sofa, which was facing Tokiomi and Risei's, and sat down on it. "So, why have I been summoned here? Is there something that requires my full attention?"

"Yes," said Tokiomi. "We have just received word that a member of the Yggdmillennia clan has been selected as a Master for the White Faction."

Shirou's eyes narrowed slightly.

Yggdmillennia. A unique family of magi that does not focus on continuing a single bloodline, but rather, taking in other thaumaturgical families. Specifically, they took in those with little history and connections, weak or dying Magic Circuits, disgraced and ruined reputations, and Sealing Designations. In essence, the clan was an alliance between the new, the weak, and the dying, one that was not affiliated with the Mage's Association in any way. The only reason the Association did not see them as a threat was because their members were usually second-rate mages who could pose little threat to them, and their elder had an efficient enough hand in magi politics that allowed them to be left alone. One member of the clan participated in the previous Grail War as a Master, but his Servant was defeated by the Tohsaka Servant midway into the War.

"I see..." he said.

"As much as this new selection would sully the White Faction's membership of powerful, first-rate magi," Tokiomi continued, "this presents an opportunity for the Holy Church's plan. The Yggdmillennia are now allies with the Tohsakas for the time being, and by extension, _your_ allies. _Every_ family inducted into the clan, regardless of past interactions with us, is bound by this fact."

"Shirou," said Risei, "you know what needs to be done."

The white-haired man nodded loyally. "Of course, I understand my role in this Holy Grail War, Father."

* * *

**London Clock Tower**

"This will conclude today's lecture. And do not forget, your papers on the relationship between the Five Elements are due next Wednesday. I may be absent for the next couple of months, but do not take my substitute as lenient."

Standing before the podium, Feend vor Sembren watched idly as his students all began packing up and leaving his classroom. Most were talking to each other about the lecture; whether or not they were impressed by it, he couldn't tell, not that he cared at the moment. Some isolated themselves or were struggling to take last-minute notes. It was just like any other class dismissal, in the lecturer's opinion.

Only, this time, it could be the last one he would ever dismiss...

Once the last of his students left, Feend raised his right hand, removed his white glove, and stared bitterly at the black Command Seals engraved on his skin, gritting his teeth as he took in every last detail of the stigmata.

At first, when he learned that he had been chosen as a Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War, he was overjoyed at the prospect. This happiness only increased once he learned that the newest Grail War would start out as one between factions, not individuals. The excellence of the vor Sembren family needed to be recognized across the whole magi world, and what better way to ensure that than an unusual challenge?

However, once he learned about who the Einzbern family appointed as the leader, the one superior to _him_...

"Of all the people chosen to lead the Black Faction," snarled Feend as he packed his bag and left the classroom, "it had to be _him_. Fate could not have been anymore cruel than it was on the day I got the Command Seals..."

_**"But for you to work alongside** _ **him _... Your ancestors must be rolling in their_ graves _at this."_**

Feend bared his teeth in a vicious growl as he remembered Kayneth's mocking words. "It matters not. I will summon myself a powerful Heroic Spirit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tusk, its tip stained red with crusted, ancient blood. "And once I do, once I find the perfect opportunity, I will _slaughter_ that disgrace of a mage and take control of the Black Faction. Then, I will win the Holy Grail and prove the power and worth of my family name!"

He put the bloodstained tusk back into his pocket, as his lips curved into a wide, malevolent grin.

" _Yes_... I shall make my ancestors proud!"

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Clock Tower's dormitories, Waver Velvet opened his eyes, having woken up from a brief slumber he took in-between finishing assignments. He sat up and looked around the room in search of his roommates. Fortunately, they were still out attending other classes. Waver didn't even feel a modicum of care about their absences; he never got along with them at all in the first place.

He gazed at the books he borrowed from the Clock Tower library on extended notice, letting out an exhausted sigh. He spent the last few nights reading every page in secrecy, compiling more information on the Holy Grail Wars. Every book he read specified that he only needed to have a strong wish to gain a set of Command Seals, the only thing that would officially allow him into the Wars as a Master. However, no Command Seals appeared on the back of his hand (or anywhere else on his body for that matter; he heard there were rare cases like that) for the past few days. Waver was wondering if he missed something in any of the books.

With that thought, he reached out to retrieve the first book on the pile. That was when he saw them.

Three Command Seals, all painted on his skin, like permanent ink that would never wash out.

At first, he thought he was seeing things, since he did just wake up. However, after rubbing his eye with his unoccupied hand, Waver realized their legitimacy. He _had_ them. He had the Command Seals. That means...

Waver started laughing as he hopped out of his bed and struck a gallant pose as he held up his hand, as if there were others who should see his mark.

"ALRIGHT, I DID IT!" he shouted. "I GOT A SET OF COMMAND SEALS TOO!" His hands clenched into fists as he shook with excitement. "The Grail, it chose me! It actually chose _me_! My talents have been recognized by it, and it believes me worthy to get it! Now... Now I am a MASTER!"

Waver fell back on his bed in his glee, laughing loudly and refusing to care if anyone else heard his joy. However, his excitement lasted for a few seconds when he realized something, causing him to stop abruptly and reexamine his Command Seals.

"But wait a minute...why are they in a different _color_?..."

* * *

**Einzbern Castle**

"Let's go over what we know, Iri, okay?"

Irisviel nodded in affirmative and approached Kiritsugu, who was going over the files he organized. He was currently glancing at the files to the left of him, a look of neutrality shadowing his dark, nearly lifeless eyes. She could tell that he didn't really care for those people, despite their standing as allies (or, as he would like to put it, _temporary_ allies).

"As of today," Kiritsugu explained, "we have identified two Black Masters and five White Masters. We shall start with the Black Masters first.

"First, we have Feend vor Sembren. vor Sembren family head. Lightning mage. Specializes in Golemancy. His Golems will make good use to the Black Faction as its secondary support. However, he, like any other mage clan with a high number of generations under their belt, will not take so kindly to cooperating with the rest of us. His pride may be a setback for our goal."

"When you say the rest of us, Kiritsugu," replied Irisviel, looking solemn, "do you mean yourself?"

"Yes," Kiritsugu said, his expression unchanging. "In the eyes of any typical mage, I have spat many times on the honor and pride of mages everywhere."

"If only they understood why..." The woman placed a loving hand on Kiritsugu's shoulder. "Do you know how you're going to be able to lead a mage like him? Let alone an entire faction of mages who will most likely agree with vor Sembren's position?"

"I have a strategy planned for that, but the details are for another time. Let's get back on topic." He gazed at the second file on the left. "The other known Black Master is Klaus Edelfelt. Successor to the Edelfelt family. Water mage. Uses Jewel Magic and the Gandr Curse. He was appointed as the Edelfelts' successor only after his older brother fled due to being marked with a Sealing Designation. He will attempt to prove himself and be brash about it, which will cause troubles. And more importantly, he _will_ place special treatment on Tokiomi Tohsaka."

"Do you suggest we keep him away from Tokiomi Tohsaka?" asked Irisviel.

"No, I am suggesting that we keep him at a minimal role until the White Faction is out of the way. Because the Edelfelts' wealth hit a steep decline after the Third War, I suspect that they will not try to waste their remaining resources on acquiring a relic for him to use as a catalyst. That said, I reserved one of the catalysts Acht acquired specially for him. It should keep him at a good distance from the battlefield, but still, we must keep an eye on him."

"If you say so, Kiritsugu, but Edelfelt is obviously going to dislike that."

"Then thank God for Maiya." Kiritsugu glanced at the files organized at the right, his eyes narrowing at the sight of them. "Now, onto the White Masters...

"First is Tokiomi Tohsaka. Leader of the White Faction and the Tohsaka family head. Fire mage. Uses Jewel Magic. Very formidable. He has a large wealth of resources, which he has been using to supply the White Faction with their necessary supplies, including catalysts. This means he likely has powerful Servants chosen for most, if not all of the Masters. Eliminating him will have to be the Black Faction's highest priority, for doing so will send the rest of the White Masters into confusion.

"Next, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Archibald family head. Wind and water mage. Top specialties are Necromancy, Summoning, and Alchemy. As a ninth-generation mage, he will be extremely powerful. Considering his status, he may fill a second-in-command role for the White Faction, and even assume leadership of it should Tohsaka ever fall in battle. His elimination should be a top priority as well.

"Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. Sophia-Ri family successor. Ice mage. Specializes in Summoning and Rune Magic. His sister Sola-Ui is scheduled to marry Kayneth El-Melloi, which gives him good connections with the latter. We could use that to our advantage.

"Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. Forvedge family successor. Metal mage. Top expert in Summoning and Human Engineering. She has extraordinary talent for a magus in the Yggdmillennia clan, but a malfunction in her Magic Circuits disabled her legs and she is confined to a wheelchair. Once her Servant is eliminated, she will stand no chance against an ambush or a long-ranged attack, so we must keep that in mind."

Irisviel's eyes widened in shock at Fiore's photo. It depicted a teenage girl with fair skin, clear-blue eyes, and wavy brown hair smiling kindly at the camera. She looked way too harmless and innocent to pose any real threat against the Black Faction.

"My goodness," she said. "She's so _young_... We _really_ have to-"

"Don't get attached, Iri," interrupted Kiritsugu, sensing her discomfort at Fiore's photo. "This is the enemy. Regardless of how the White Masters look, they will not give us a chance, especially when we show mercy. You have to remember that."

Irisviel's expression softened as she continued to look at Fiore. "Yes, Kiritsugu..."

"Okay." Kiritsugu focused on the last file. "And lastly, we have Shirou Kotomine."

"Kotomine?" The silver-haired woman looked at the same file, shocked. "Isn't that the same surname as the Overseers, Risei and Kirei Kotomine?"

"Yes," the freelancer replied. "In fact, it says here that he is Risei's son, and therefore, Kirei's brother. I know, it surprised me as well, Iri, when I learned about it. Why would the Grail select him to be a Master in this War? This will compromise the impartiality of the Overseers..."

"This is very unusual. Maybe we should read his personal history? It might tell us something."

"That, we could." Kiritsugu promptly opened up Shirou's file. "Shirou Kotomine, born January 30, 1972, followed his family in pilgrimages across the globe since he was a child and became a member of the Holy Church's Eighth Sacrament Assembly. He is the single parent of a young girl, Mashu Kotomine, after his wife Mirai died four years ago in childbirth." He raised an eyebrow. "That's... That's it."

"That's it?" repeated Irisviel, confused.

"That's all his personal history has to say about him. It goes no further. It does not mention a word about his education, what specific accomplishments he made, his reason for joining the Eighth Sacrament Assembly. Nothing else to say about his background. The specifics begin after his joining the Eighth Sacrament Assembly. This is odd. It's...It's as if he just appeared in the world and began living like any other person... That doesn't sound right. That doesn't sound _natural_..."

Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed, and he began browsing through the file, eventually settling on a specific page. He read it thoroughly, and Irisviel noticed his dark eyes narrowing even more. Finally, after a few minutes, he stopped reading and lowered the file, an ominous expression on his face.

"What is it, Kiritsugu?" Irisviel asked. "What did you read?"

"His birth-date was surprisingly specific for a personal history that lacked any other personal details," replied Kiritsugu, "so I took a look at his birth certificate. It says that Shirou Kotomine's mother was Sayla Kotomine, second wife of Risei Kotomine, and that she died in childbirth." He then retrieved two files. "This is everything I have on Risei and Kirei Kotomine. I looked it over and memorized everything during the previous nights ever since I learned about Shirou's participation in the War. Now, Kirei's family records mention nothing about a stepmother. Risei's marriage records name one wife, Fiona Kotomine, the mother of Kirei, who died of natural causes five years ago."

"Could Risei Kotomine have been unfaithful to his wife?"

"No, not a renowned priest who devotes himself to God. Infidelity goes against his beliefs." Kiritsugu glared at Shirou's file. "I'll have Maiya investigate it further."

* * *

Sitting in the room of a seedy inn in the middle of the village near Einzbern Castle's approximate location, Maiya Hisau scrolled through the few channels her television had to offer her. They were all in German, which she found to be one of the more uncomfortable languages to speak, and none of the programs were of any interest to her. However, she continued scrolling, as if expecting a new channel to be automatically installed, one that would contain something that could keep her occupied. On the other bed of her room lay a number of various explosives, both conventional and improvised, as well as a couple of firearms.

Suddenly, she heard her cellphone ring, and she automatically answered it, knowing who was calling.

"It's me," she said.

"Maiya," Kiritsugu replied, giving no room for greeting. "Do you remember who supplied you with the information on Shirou Kotomine?"

"It was a fellow freelancer by the name of Kairi Sisigou." She closed her eyes and gave a sharp snort. "I had the impression that he wasn't the most reliable contact, but he was the only one who responded to the task."

"The only one?"

"Yes, the only one. It was odd, but I assumed that it was because this Shirou Kotomine wasn't as well-known as the others, to the point where no one else wanted to spend their time and resources on him, or they just didn't know the name well enough that they didn't wish to even bother." Maiya blinked once. "Why? Did you find something interesting on this target?"

"No. I found nothing at all, in the literal sense. I want you to set up a meeting with this Sisigou person. Get him to find more info on Shirou Kotomine. The fact that a Master with virtually no history is participating in the Holy Grail War is unnerving to me."

"Understood."

Maiya immediately hung up, shut off the TV, and began dialing a new number.

* * *

As soon as Maiya hung up, Kiritsugu shut off his phone and let out a heavy sigh. Irisviel had left a few minutes ago, when they finished their briefing, leaving him alone in his study. He could've used this opportunity to smoke a cigarette, but he remembered that he put off smoking...for certain reasons. But now that he was faced with a problem that could be bigger than he ever anticipated, Kiritsugu wanted nothing more than a single cigarette and a single lighter.

He glanced at the file of Shirou Kotomine, which displayed an amateur photo of him at a cathedral. For a man who was supposed to be twenty-one, he looked much younger than that, maybe in his mid-teens. There was also a youthful and innocent air to him, one that could only be seen on children. If he was suffering from some condition that stopped his aging, then it would've made sense, but Kiritsugu would've found something in his medical files, which he didn't.

The Magus Killer narrowed his eyes darkly. Here he was, staring at everything he had on the most mysterious Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War, with nothing else to go on at the moment. No history, no known magical training... No wish of any kind to be granted...

 _"Shirou Kotomine,"_ he thought. _"Who_ are _you?"_

* * *

**The Matou Residence**

The moon shone clearly through the sparse banks of clouds, bathing the Matou manor in its pale, pearly light. It reflected smoothly off Shirou's white hair, giving his head a certain small glow as he walked away from the gate of entry and towards the front door. He knew he wasn't exactly welcome there, but considering what he learned earlier today, other members and families in the Yggdmillennia were likely to be taking up temporary residence (most likely including the elder) and the Matou would have no choice but to acquiesce. And if that didn't ring true, there was still the matter of-

Shirou stopped walking, sensing an unnatural presence in the air. At first, he heard nothing.

Then, it came: a buzzing noise, growing louder and louder all around him. Drawing three Black Keys from his right hand, Shirou glared to his right and saw a small warm of unknown but fierce-looking insects flying straight at him at an astounding speed, which only suggested their intent to kill. His eyes narrowed menacingly as the swarm neared.

 _"So,"_ he thought, _"_ this _is the Matous' idea of a formal greeting?..."_

He promptly drew three more Black Keys from his unoccupied left hand and began swiping both sets at the air repeatedly like swords, cutting through the swarm efficiently. Small piles of the insects' bifurcated bodies began to form all around him in a complete circle, and the insects could never get within a couple of inches of Shirou without being struck down violently. Shirou couldn't help but feel bored by this task.

Finally, after a minute of this, he heard someone let out a single whistle, signaling the remaining insects to cease their assault. The swarm re-converged and flew towards the roof, where a figure was perched, his or her face obscured by a drawn hood. Realizing who it was, Shirou sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Really?!" he called. " _That_ was the best you could do?! Throw a bunch of flying insects at me?!" Shirou laughed hollowly. "I would expect nothing more from a _Matou._ "

The figure laughed colorfully. "It's good to see you again, Shirou!" he replied.

The insect swarm encircled the man, completely obscuring him from view, and then headed back towards the ground after a few seconds, leaving behind empty air. As soon as the swarm reached the ground, it circled around a certain spot on the clearing, then broke apart, left, and revealed the same man, standing on the fresh blades of grass. He removed his hood, revealing a kind, warm smile and a head of spiky white hair.

"Kariya Matou," Shirou greeted.

"I believe the proper name is Kariya Matou _Yggdmillennia_ ," said Kariya. "Come inside! There's no need to stand outside in the cold!"

Shirou followed his friend into the manor, all the while thinking.

The Matou family, one of the Three Founding Families of the Holy Grail Wars, originally known as the Makiri. They were once a prominent magi lineage, but around 200 years ago, they fell into decline and their offspring at the time were no longer being born with natural Magic Circuits. This cost them victory in the Second Grail War, and in the Third War, they suffered an embarrassing defeat to the Yggdmillennia Master during the first battle.

Twenty years afterward, the Matous' magical ability became so weak that they had no choice but to be inducted into the same clan that defeated them, as a last-ditch effort to preserve their thaumaturgical abilities. Using techniques learned from other families in the clan, they were able to restore some of their ability to manifest natural Magic Circuits, to the point where they were barely legitimate as a magi family. However, in exchange for that, they had to surrender their previous family magecraft, which the Yggdmillennia deemed unsuitable for their reputation. As a result, they had to look at the similar magecraft of several other families in the clan, implementing those for future generations. As effective as it was, it did not suit well for the Matous' pride, and they also attracted the scorn of other Yggdmillennia families, causing them to be shunned and isolated for a family inducted into a larger coalition of weak and disgraced magi families.

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of Kariya shutting the door behind him.

"So," he said, "what brings you here, Shirou?"

"I hear a member of the Yggdmillennia clan has been selected by the Holy Grail as a White Master," replied Shirou.

Kariya's eyes softened considerably. "Yes. That would be Fiore."

Shirou blinked in surprise. Risei and Tokiomi hadn't exactly identified who the Yggdmillennia Master was, but knowing served as a great shock to him. He had met Fiore and her brother Caules several times, whenever Kariya would stop by at the park to interact with Mashu, Caren, Rin, and Sakura. She was so kind and gentle, and to know that a person like her was participating in the Grail War... It was...

"I trust that you'll be able to protect her during this War?" Kariya continued, interrupting Shirou's thoughts. "You are a White Master as well, isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's true. I will do my best, but know that I can only do so much to protect a Master with a wish and a desire for the Holy Grail."

"I understand." Kariya raised an eyebrow. "There's more to this visit, I imagine? One wouldn't step foot into the territory of the Matou without good reason."

"Yes." Shirou raised his hand, bringing his white Command Seals into full light. "The White Faction has a strategy developed, one that could bring them victory in the first phase of the War. However, it involves me forfeiting my Command Seals and my right as a Master."

"What?! But...you promised-"

"Don't worry. I will still have a say in the White Faction, and I _will_ still watch over Fiore and protect her in any way I can. But for this strategy to work, I must do this." Shirou lowered his hand and put it in his pocket. "I understand that the Matous were the ones who created the Command Seals for the Holy Grail Wars."

"Yes, that's true. What of it?"

"I believe the Matous know of a way to surrender one's Command Seals and right as a Master, and then give them to someone else to act as a proxy Master."

Kariya blinked. "There are very few magical methods, but I think-" He narrowed his eyes menacingly and coughed briefly. " _Father_ is aware of one such method."

A scratchy, elderly voice suddenly spoke behind Shirou, snarling, "So, you _actually_ had the nerve to show your face here again."

Shirou turned around and saw an elderly man wearing a dark kimono, standing behind him. However, he looked so ancient yet so durable that he appeared to be more of a monster than human. The young man narrowed his eyes at this unnatural man, remembering their encounter a few months back, which was the last time he laid eyes on him. He was almost surprised this man didn't try to have him attacked on the spot.

"Zouken Matou," he said.

"Shirou Kotomine," snarled Zouken, his teeth bared in a savage frown. "I thought I told you to never darken this doorstep again."

Shirou scoffed inaudibly. "Oh? It is to my knowledge that I am entering a house of the Yggdmillennia, not the Matou. The Yggdmillennia are an ally of mine, and I request their assistance." His eyes narrowed. "More specifically, I request _your_ assistance."

Zouken's eyelid twitched unpleasantly. "And after the nature of our last meeting? Either you are mocking me, Shirou Kotomine, or you have a small mind. But it does not matter. I have no tolerance for an unbearable, foolish abnormality like you, and I have no intention of assisting you in any way, for the Holy Grail War or any other task. Now, leave this residence immediately, or I will-"

"You heard him, Zouken," interrupted Kariya seriously. "He requests assistance from you as a Yggdmillennia, not as a Matou."

The elderly Matou head glared at Kariya with a venomous look. Shirou distinctly remembered how hateful Kariya was of the Matou name ever since he learned about their previous magecraft, as well as their wish for the Holy Grail, and how quickly he accepted the Yggdmillennia name unlike the other Matous. Such a willing rejection put a heavy strain on his relationship with Zouken, as if there hadn't been a strain on it already.

"Don't you dare use your tongue," Zouken snapped harshly. "This is between me and him, _Kariya_."

"He's right, Zouken," another voice said, its professional and calm tone easing the tense atmosphere.

The three men watched as another man, with gray eyes and chin-length blue hair tied into a ponytail, entered the room, a smile on his face. His formal white suit, black pants, white cape, and black staff quickly established his authority and dominance over the others, preventing anyone, even a hateful Zouken, from speaking out in resistance. Behind him were two other people, one a stocky man in his mid-thirties with golden hair and a small mustache, the other a teenage girl with wavy brown hair and clear-blue eyes, bound to a wheelchair.

"Darnic," Shirou said.

"Greetings, Shirou Kotomine," replied the blue-haired man, his grin widening as he bowed. "Welcome to our humble domain." He ignored the bitter expression Zouken gave. "I assume you're aware of Fiore's selection as a White Master?"

Shirou looked at the wheelchair-bound girl with a pitiful expression, but noticed that she seemed unusually calm and composed. He decided to ignore it for the time being and looked back at Darnic.

"Yes. I look forward to fighting alongside her in the battlefield."

"Indeed, and the Yggdmillennia look forward to having you and the rest of the White Faction as allies. Now, I believe I overheard something about you requesting the assistance of Zouken Matou Yggdmillennia?" Again, he ignored Zouken's bitter glare.

"Yes, regarding the Command Seals I received. I intend to forfeit them and my rights as a Master to someone else."

"Ah," replied the stocky man, sneering. "So, you intend to exit the War on your own terms, prematurely so, and thrust your responsibilities as a Master into the hands of someone else? How cowardly of you, though I guess I would expect anything less from an abnormality like _you_."

Shirou's eyes narrowed at the insult, but he said calmly, "No, I fully intend on participating. However, as I've told Kariya, the White Faction has developed a strategy against the Black Faction, and it involves me having to transfer my Command Seals to a potential proxy Master to whom I can give detailed instructions. I've been told that the Matous are aware of an effective method that can make this possible."

Darnic turned to Zouken and asked, "Is this true, Zouken?"

"Yes," grumbled the Matou head through gritted teeth. "The Matous have a foolproof way of making that happen." He looked at Shirou. "However, by implementing this method, you will lose all control of your Servant, and your proxy Master will be the one giving orders."

"Aren't you worried your proxy may turn against you, Shirou?" Kariya asked, taking a step towards his friend.

"Yes, the White Faction is aware of that possibility," replied Shirou. "Which is why I also request that my proxy Master be a homunculus."

The stocky man's eyes widened. "A homunculus?"

"Yes, Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia, a homunculus. Your family specializes in alchemy, isn't that right?"

"Yes..."

"And considering the scope of this Holy Grail War, I'm assuming you have developed a number of homunculi as secondary support for the White Faction."

Gordes nodded reluctantly. "Yes..."

Shirou smirked. "And is it true that homunculi lack emotions and a sense of self?"

Gordes gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare mark me as incompetent, abnormality. I know what you're asking from me! And I say-"

"Yes," interrupted Darnic suddenly, smiling kindly at Shirou. "We shall grant you a homunculus as your proxy Master, Shirou Kotomine, and we shall also transfer your Command Seals to said homunculus through this method that Zouken knows. However, I must inform you that we are still in the development stages of our first homunculi, and there is also the matter of pinpointing those with the highest Magical Energy potential that could support the supplying of mana to a Servant. You will need to return in a couple of months."

Zouken and Gordes looked at each other, both disgusted at having to aid Shirou. However, one glare from Darnic forced them to nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you, Darnic," Shirou replied, bowing. "I am indebted to the Yggdmillennia."

"Oh, don't worry, Shirou." Darnic's grin widened even more, looking somewhat ominous. "I believe you've already paid that debt."

* * *

"Your father was as pleasant as ever."

Kariya laughed as he escorted Shirou to the front gate. "You know Zouken," he replied. "He always thinks he's high and mighty until Darnic shows up. The Matous are weak without the support of the Yggdmillennia, so all he can do is bark rather than bite, lest he wishes for his precious lineage to finally die out. But enough about Zouken. How are Aoi, Rin, Sakura, Mashu, and Caren doing?"

"Excellent. But the children don't know about the Grail War yet. I can't even begin to imagine how they'll react once they learn they have to move to someplace safe and their fathers aren't coming with them." Shirou's eyes narrowed in concern. "I'm especially worried about Mashu... She's never been away from me for this long."

Kariya's eyes softened, and he patted Shirou on the shoulder consolingly. "As long as you survive, it'll be worth it, so don't keep Mashu waiting."

"What about you, Kariya?" The white-haired priest looked at his friend. "Regardless of the Matous' current affiliation, the automatic slots reserved for members of the Three Founding Families are still in place. Given you're the latest mage in the family, you will be chosen as a Master sooner or later."

Kariya smiled. "I've accepted my fate. I can only hope I will be chosen as your ally, not as your enemy. I can't afford to leave Fiore all alone." He looked down at the ground distantly. "I've... I've been taking care of her ever since she was a little girl..." His hand clenched into a trembling fist. "An innocent girl like her, having to fight to the death against enemies who will not take pity on her because she's defenseless and on a wheelchair? Even if she has a wish to entrust to the Holy Grail, I can't just let that happen. The worst-case scenario is me having to fight against her. Then what?"

"Don't think negatively, Kariya," Shirou replied. "Just keep praying to God. He listens to all prayers, and if your faith is strong enough, He will grant your wish."

Kariya laughed sarcastically. "If that's true, then why the hell are we wasting our time fighting over an omnipotent cup so it can do just that?"

Shirou pursed his lips as he approached the gate and opened it.

"I don't know, Kariya. I just don't know... I'll see you next week at the park."

* * *

**Berlin, Germany  
**– **Two weeks later** –

Maiya coolly took a sip of her warm tea as she sat in the downtown café, waiting with unwavering patience. Just a couple of weeks ago, she managed to get back in contact with Kairi Sisigou and requested a meeting. In his response, he told her to meet at this very café at noontime sharp. She arrived fifteen minutes early, as she always did with every meeting between herself and a contact, and had been spending the spare time sampling what the business had to offer. She found a surprising attraction to their tea, which calmed her nerves rather efficiently. She wondered if that was what Kiritsugu always felt whenever he smoked one of his cigarettes...

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell," a voice said, bringing Maiya's attention back to reality.

Sitting in front of her was none other than Kairi Sisigou himself, giving her a cocky grin that irked her somewhat, but she knew better than to provoke him with an appropriate response. His sunglasses were raised, revealing his razor-sharp, intimidating eyes. The familiar stench of blood and gunpowder hung in the air around the table, and Maiya noticed at the corner of her eye several patrons eyeing her contact with fear.

"Plus, I had to undergo three separate searches by the goddamn local police," added Kairi. He huffed indignantly. "I have no idea why."

"Greetings, Kairi Sisigou," Maiya replied stoically.

Kairi grinned and waved dismissively. "Ah, you don't need to be so damn formal, lady! We've already met, so let's just cut to the chase!" He stretched out his arms. "So, what was your problem again?"

Maiya blinked at the freelancer's short-mindedness, but replied calmly, "It concerns the information about Shirou Kotomine."

"Ah yes, Shirou Kotomine, I remember that one. So, you have a little problem with the intel I got, right?"

The woman blinked again. "Yes. It was incomplete. There was not enough thorough information on Shirou Kotomine's background."

Kairi snorted and scratched his cheek casually. "Well, I warned you when I gave you the file. I did all I could, but all of that was the product of three months of work."

"My boss is not satisfied with what you provided. Are you sure this was everything you could learn about Shirou Kotomine?"

"I'm afraid it really is, lady." He leaned against his chair coolly. "It was as if the guy just magically appeared in the world and started mingling with everybody else. I could look into that if I had anything to work on." Kairi shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course, I don't, so that's a shame." He closed one eye as he continued looking at Maiya. "You should know that as well as I do. I mean, I'm assuming you tried to find this Shirou Kotomine yourself before going to me, am I right, lady?"

"Yes, but I am not well-versed in the thaumaturgical underground. Just the surface level. On the other hand, you are. And I've been pointed to you by many."

Kairi puffed out his chest proudly. "It's nice to know there are many people who know of my exploits."

"Yes. But it's a shame."

"Really? In what way?"

"I expected more quality from a renowned freelancer like you."

Kairi shrugged lazily. "Well, I ain't Superman."

"Who?"

"Never mind; it's some fictional character the rabble enjoy."

"There is always something that can be known on an unknown subject. Someone had to have seen something. All you had to do was keep searching in the right places and investigating the right people."

"If only I could, but as a necromancer, I had other things to attend to simultaneously." Kairi yawned and stretched his arms out. "And besides, I only have two eyes, two arms, and two ears, do you know what I mean, lady?"

Maiya narrowed her eyes seriously. "So you mean to tell me that you weren't trying hard enough."

"Oh, trust me, finding out the personal lives of people is a difficult task."

"I have committed myself to such tasks as well."

"Then surely you would know how it feels to look into a person who barely exists."

"Yes-"

"Then I can't see what the goddamn problem is, lady!" interrupted Kairi. He then crossed his arms, an uncharacteristically serious expression appearing on his face. " _Maybe_ you should've clarified why this mission was so important to you and our boss."

Maiya knew she couldn't answer that implicit question. Kiritsugu gave her specific instructions to keep her contacts in the dark about the true nature of their missions. After all, he didn't want anyone getting ideas and jumping into the Holy Grail War as loose cannons. Considering Kairi Sisigou's record and accounts of him throughout the thaumaturgical underworld, he was the ideal loose cannon, one that could undermine everything Kiritsugu set out for in the first place.

"I am sorry, Mr. Sisigou-" she began.

"Ah, none of that Mr. Sisigou shit!" Kairi interrupted again. "That's my father. Call me Kairi."

"Again, Mr. Sisigou," replied Maiya coldly, "I cannot disclose my boss's motive for hiring you to complete this task. I have my orders."

"Yes, yes, your orders. Given by who I assume to be the Magus Killer?"

Maiya's eyes widened. She never told Kairi about who her boss was.

She instinctively placed her hand on the Glock 9mm she was secretly carrying, but Kairi noticed the gesture and his smirk widened, baring some of his teeth.

"Believe me, lady," he said, "I did all I could in those three months of investigation. But I'm afraid you underestimated me. What I couldn't accomplish in three months could be accomplished in three _weeks_. And believe me, these past three weeks bore me more fruit on you and your boss than that Shirou Kotomine fellow." He began aimlessly rubbing his thumb and index finger together. "I was right when I said I had other things to do simultaneously."

"What do you want?" Maiya snarled, clicking the safety of her gun off. Kairi heard the soft noise, and he let out a laugh so loud that it startled everyone else in the café, causing them to turn their heads towards that one particular table.

"There's no need for violence, babe! Trust me, I'll cool down! I swear!"

Maiya narrowed her eyes, but clicked the safety back on and cautiously glided her hand away from the gun. Once everyone resumed their normal activity, albeit with caution, she pursed her lips, scanning the smug, smirking form of Kairi. He was right; she did underestimate him.

"What do you want?" she asked, using a softer tone.

"Now that's more like it," Kairi replied, still smirking. "Now, I am aware that you and your boss are involved in the Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki City, Japan." He rested his arms on the table and leaned slightly forward, whispering, "I want in."

"I am afraid that is not possible."

"And why the hell not?"

"My boss does not want loose cannons. From what I've read and heard about you, you are one."

"Maybe what you've read and heard is true, maybe not. Who am I to judge the accuracy of accounts that have been passed from one person to the next for the past decade or so? But I know you are going up against Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri."

"Yes, I am already aware of that. Why is-?"

Kairi suddenly wagged an index finger at her, much like what a condescending adult would do to a child. "Ah, but what you _don't_ know is the identity of the Heroic Spirit the Tohsaka Master selected for him." He chuckled, relishing in Maiya's confusion. "That one's a doozy."

Maiya's eyes widened, ever so slightly. "You know?"

The man's smirk widened even further. "Oh, believe me, lady, you _did_ underestimate me."

* * *

"He _what_?"

"I spoke correctly," replied Maiya calmly and collectedly. "He wants to be involved in the operation."

"Maiya, you know what I said."

"I understand, but he claims to have knowledge of some of the White Faction's planned Servants."

There was a brief silence, followed by Kiritsugu's reply: "He claims to know which Heroic Spirits the White Faction is planning to summon?"

"Some of them, but yes, he claims to have the knowledge." Maiya looked back into the café, watching as Kairi calmly sat in the same table, enjoying his order. "He believes they could be the more powerful Servants the White Faction will have to offer in this War. In fact, he's already revealed the identity of one: Gilgamesh, the King of All Heroes. He is set to be the Servant for Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. He won't reveal anymore details until he's taken to Einzbern Castle."

"That is out of the question, Maiya. We cannot have anyone else involved in this War." He sighed heavily. "We do not even know if he is actually a spy sent by the White Faction to infiltrate our ranks."

Maiya looked away from Kairi and out into the street she was standing beside. "A spy?" she asked. "This early in the War? I thought both Factions were forbidden to spy on each other while building up their ranks."

"Yes. But considering this is the first time the reserve system has been activated by the Holy Grail, I wouldn't be surprised if Tohsaka wanted to get ahead of himself."

"I see." Her pupils flitted to Kairi for a brief moment; he was still eating from his plate. "Should I kill him now?"

She heard Kiritsugu heave out another sigh. "Yes. Kill him, Maiya. Use the smoke grenade tactic."

"Understood."

Maiya immediately hung up and looked back into the café...only to find no trace of Kairi anywhere.

Cautiously, she ventured back into the café and approached their table, where she noticed writing on a napkin placed on an empty table. She picked it up to read it, to which her eyes narrowed.

_**I can read lips, you know. And you've got quite a nice set, lady.** _

* * *

Kairi nonchalantly hummed a merry tune to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk, away from the rear of the café. He knew Maiya Hisau and her boss, the ever-enigmatic Magus Killer, would never believe that he had legitimate knowledge of the White Faction's Servants' identities. However, this didn't daunt him. After all, his initial façade as a lazy, hapless, and untrustworthy freelancer, a random picking from a reserve of other freelancers, was part of the first phase for the plan set up for him to follow. Now, he had their attention, and next, all he had to do was establish his trustworthiness.

Speaking of trustworthiness, he was concerned about the person the woman had hired him to study, the man named Shirou Kotomine. Indeed, he could barely glean intelligence on him during the three months he was sent to observe him. And every day he watched his every movement, the more unnatural Shirou seemed to the freelancing necromancer. It was rather disconcerting to Kairi, who knew he should not be so concerned about such matters. He would have to consult with Rocco Belfaban about this matter.

But for now...

He took a last sip of the tea that he brought with him before throwing the cup away in a nearby trash can.

"That's some nice tea," he remarked gruffly.

* * *

**Kotomine Church  
**– **Two months later** –

The vacant, emotionless mask on Kirei's face failed to waver as he entered Kotomine Church, closing the large door behind him with the loud echo of a locking mechanism. He then began to silently stroll down the carpeted aisle. Gazing at the altar, illuminated by the bright, golden rays of sunlight shining through the stained glass windows at the left, he found Risei standing alone, holding some sort of wooden board.

"Father," he greeted, attracting Risei's attention.

"Kirei," the elderly priest replied, smiling.

Kirei's gaze focused on the strange wooden board in his father's hands. "What is that you are holding?"

"The Spirit Board, the item used by all Overseers to keep track of the Servants participating in the Grail Wars. The Holy Church just had it delivered to me earlier this morning." He held it out for Kirei to see. "Do you wish to see it, Kirei?"

He didn't respond, but wordlessly took it from his father's hands. Looking at it, Kirei saw that its plain, flat surface was adorned with nothing of any sort.

Sensing his son's confusion, Risei explained, "It is activated by Magical Energy, triggered whenever a Heroic Spirit is summoned into the world as a Servant. However, it does not reveal the true identities they once held in their lives, only referring to them by their class. Or, in this case, the Faction they are affiliated, as an addition. Saber of White, Archer of Black, and so on and so forth. The Spirit Board will not read anything until your Servant is summoned, Kirei."

"Of course."

He gazed at the empty section of the altar, cleared out specifically for what was to come in a couple of days. Naturally, he and Laeticia were preparing themselves for that day, though they still lacked some of the necessary materials. Not that they were of real concern; it was nothing that couldn't be handled by money.

"Onto other matters, Kirei," Risei said, "how is Shirou faring with his task of negotiating with the Yggdmillennia?"

"Very well, Father," replied Kirei professionally. "He was able to secure affirmation of the Matous aiding him in the successful transferal of his Command Seals, and the Musiks supplying him with a homunculus to act as an impartial proxy Master. All he had to do was wait a couple of months for the Musiks to create the homunculus best suited for such a function. I believe tonight is the night where he will report back to the Yggdmillennia at the Matou residence and select which of the homunculi they have for him will be the most suitable candidate."

"Excellent."

"If I may ask, Father, why does my brother wish to give up his rights as a Master yet still directly participate in the War as if he is one?"

Risei's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he replied, "Shirou does not wish to have a direct hand in the violence that will ensue in the War. He only desires to observe the proceedings from afar and manipulate them to our liking."

"Yes, I believe that sounds accurate to Shirou." Kirei aggressively pushed his dark thoughts back to the rearmost portion of his mind. "But will Ruler see this as a possible infraction to the rules of the Holy Grail War?"

"Quite possibly. Which is why Tokiomi and I want you to remain silent about the matter. In fact, we wish for you to not speak a word about Shirou in Ruler's presence. Besides, it is not as if Shirou is intending to betray us and manipulate events in favor of his own selfishness. No damage will be posed by this action."

"As you wish, Father." He gave the Spirit Board back to Risei and turned his back on him. "I shall be off."

"Goodbye, Kirei. I expect you to return here in two days with Laeticia for the purpose of summoning your Servant. God bless you."

"God bless you."

Kirei strolled back down the aisle, his footsteps echoing across the interior of the church. As he did, he couldn't help but feel that there was more to Shirou's intention of having a more passive role in the Holy Grail War. Deep down, he knew it had to do with the one person in the world that truly terrified his brother. The one person in the world who caught his undying interest.

The Magus Killer.

* * *

**Miyama Town**

Simultaneous to Kirei's meeting with Risei, Laeticia stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the signal permitting her crossing. While waiting, she looked at her companion, Taiga Fujimura, who had been walking her home for the past two months. At first, she repeatedly urged Taiga that it wasn't necessary, but her underclassman was very stubborn and insisted on accompanying her. Eventually, Laeticia decided to give up and allow Taiga to walk with her, as if she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Then again, being considered a friend of Taiga's had its benefits. For one thing, Ichikawa and just about every other boy (and even male teacher) who lusted after Laeticia in school finally kept their distance from her, following Taiga's ambush on Ichikawa while he was trying to seduce Laeticia. Also, being Taiga's friend meant she was also acquainted with other underclassmen like Reikan Ryuudou and Otoko Hotaruzuka, both good friends and classmates of Taiga. As much as she didn't want to, Laeticia recently found herself inducted into their little circle of friends, with no possible way out.

The signal flashed green, allowing Laeticia and Taiga to begin their crossing.

"So, how are your classes, senpai?" asked Taiga. "I know math is a big pain for you."

"They're faring well," Laeticia replied. "I think I did reasonably well on last week's math test compared to my other exploits in the subject."

"Oh, that's good, that's good. So, any boys bothering you today, senpai? You know I'll be there to get them off your back-"

"That won't be necessary, Fujimura, for no boys have made any advances on me for the past month. It has been fortunately quiet."

"That's very good! It pisses me off whenever a guy is a hormonal, lustful beast." She then gave Laeticia an indignant look. "And stop calling me Fujimura, senpai! We are friends now, so I think it'd be best if we started calling each other by our first names."

"You referred to me as Delacroix-senpai a while back, Fujimura."

"Then starting right now, we call each other by our first names! Is that agreeable?"

"Well, I am afraid that I do not consider you that close of a friend for me to agree on such terms."

Taiga blinked in shock. "Wow... I...I can't believe you actually _said_ that to me... You really don't think I'm a good friend?..."

Laeticia refused to look at her. "You are a good person, Fujimura, but I would rather not be your friend."

"And why the hell not?!" A furious Taiga stepped in front of the blonde teenager, stopping her in her tracks. "I've been nothing but nice to you ever since we met, and I've been keeping the guys off your back! I'm not some shounen visual novel protagonist helping out random people for the heck of it, because it gives me some sort of fulfillment! No, I'm doing it because I like you, and I want to be your friend, Laeticia-senpai!"

Now, it was Laeticia's turn to blink in shock. "You...You want to be my...my _friend_?"

"Yeah! Why do you think I've been nice to you ever since we met?!"

"There are a variety of reasons. None of which are good."

Taiga's eyes widened, and she looked away, trying to hold back tears. "You...You really looked down upon me, d-didn't you?"

Laeticia couldn't speak anymore. It wasn't as if she truly hated Taiga, but she knew that having a close friendship with her would complicate matters. If she were to somehow get caught up in the Holy Grail War due to their relationship and suffer because of it (especially now that the War was drawing nearer and nearer), she would never forgive herself. Thus, she knew she had to ignore her, and anyone else who wanted to befriend her. This was something she vowed to commit herself to ever since she first came to Fuyuki City with the intention of starting a temporary life there. It wasn't that hard to ignore other people, really; after all, she didn't have any friends back at Orléans, so she was used to being isolated.

But then again...here was someone who really wanted to be her friend, who was now offended by her own words... It was heartbreaking, but Laeticia refused to let it show. Instead, she maintained her cold and tactical exterior.

"I am truly sorry, Fujimura," she said, "but I cannot be your-"

Taiga suddenly shoved her away. "SCREW YOU!"

Laeticia could only watch as her underclassman ran to the other side of the street and began running down the adjacent sidewalk. Once Taiga was sure she was out of earshot, she began crying so loudly and immaturely that it was almost comical, but Laeticia never laughed even once.

Instead, she sighed sadly, but with relief.

* * *

**The Matou Residence  
**– **The following night** –

Shirou and Kariya scanned the cavern that was the crypt of the Matou manor, distinctly remembering its previous usage as a storage room for Zouken Matou's Crest Worms, the very location where the Matou heirs were once 'trained'. However, ever since the Matous were inducted into the Yggdmillennia and lost their original magecraft, the crypt was vacated of the Crest Worms that resided inside, but still functioned as a training room, albeit one plagued with the dark memories of the horrors that transpired inside before.

In more recent times, it had been converted into a factory for the Musiks and some other Yggdmillennia families to use in preparation of the upcoming Fourth Holy Grail War. The room was now filled with tables holding alchemical equipment; bookshelves filled to the brim with books on the Musik family's Magecraft; and, above all else, storage tanks occupied by homunculi, all suspended in a green liquid that emanated the faint presence of Magical Energy.

Shirou's thoughts were interrupted by a hand latching itself onto his shoulder. Looking up, he could see Darnic staring straight ahead, examining the supply tanks of the Musiks' homunculi.

"Impressive, aren't they?" the Yggdmillennia elder asked.

"Maybe," Shirou replied honestly, gazing at the homunculi tanks as well. "But from what I've heard, the Einzberns are supposed to be better."

Nearby, Gordes let out a nasty snort. "At least the Musiks do not devote themselves solely to alchemy," he snarled disapprovingly. "Unlike those Einzberns, we fully recognize the consequences of specializing in a single field of magic on the battlefield."

Shirou ignored Gordes and asked Darnic, "So, are there any homunculi suited to the task of becoming my proxy Master?"

"Indeed," he replied. "In fact, we have the _perfect_ candidate for you, Shirou Kotomine. Let me show you."

Darnic guided Shirou towards one supply tank, which he noticed was larger than the others. The two men gathered before it, as did Kariya and Gordes, the latter now looking particularly prideful of the perceived accomplishment before him.

Shirou examined the candidate pointed out by Darnic from head to toe with an impartial eye. The homunculus resembled a teenage boy and sported thick, unkempt dark-gray hair. He was sleeping in his tank, curled up into a fetal position as he was suspended in the green liquid.

Lifting an eyebrow, the white-haired priest looked at Darnic. "This one?"

"Yes, that one," replied Darnic. "Actually, we were expecting more potential candidates and that you had to choose one from the pack, but-"

"This one showed an unexpectedly high amount of Magic Circuits, all of first-rate quality," Gordes explained, stepping forward beside Shirou. "It was quite a surprise for me. My sole intention was for it to be one of the supporting soldiers for the White Faction, an easily disposable item and not one of your candidates. But as it grew and developed, there was a boom of Magic Circuits in its body. I was rather impressed by its progress."

Shirou narrowed his eyes at Gordes's choice to refer the homunculus as 'it' rather than 'him'. However, he chose to overlook it and looked back at the homunculus' tank with pursed lips. As much as he wasn't supposed to be concerned for the well-being of a creature like a homunculus, he still held a measure of reluctance and regret in pitting this...boy in the middle of a bloody battlefield. He may not be human biologically, but he looked like a human, functioned like a human, and, if necessary, could _feel_ like a human. Wasn't that enough of a right to being human?...

"Well, Shirou Kotomine?" asked Darnic. "What is your answer? Will you accept this homunculus?"

Shirou continued to look at the homunculus, his eyes narrowing even more as he thought about it. At this point, he had no other choice; this strategy was demanded by the White Faction and he couldn't afford to let his comrades down. However, this homunculus looked _so_ human...

"I'll take him," he replied without emotion.

"All right, then. I guess that takes care of one problem. Now, this homunculus is two days away from being fully developed. We will have him prepped by then, and after that, you can retrieve him and do what needs to be done."

"Good."

Darnic patted Shirou on the shoulder before leaving, allowing Gordes to glare at him bitterly.

"Be grateful I found the perfect proxy Master for you, _abnormality_ ," he snarled viciously. "If I had my way, I would've turned my back on you the second you made the request and left you to find another source of homunculi."

"Oh, really now?" Shirou replied sarcastically, while Kariya narrowed his eyes at the alchemist.

Gordes frowned nastily. Then, he took stepped closer towards Shirou, so he could whisper ominously in his ear, "You may have provided a measure of assistance to the Yggdmillennia in the past, you _may_ have gained the trust of our elder, but the Musiks know better than to trust the likes of you. You and your _freak_ of a daughter are nothing more than worthless specks of _dirt_ in our eyes-"

Seconds later, Gordes was slammed into the homunculus tank with such force that anymore pressure applied would have broken the glass container completely. He stared in shock at the pair of dark, golden eyes that stared back with a bestial ferocity.

"You may verbally abuse me all you want, Musik," growled Shirou through gritted teeth, "but you do NOT insult my daughter. Otherwise, you will dearly regret ever doing so. Are we clear on that?"

Gordes cautiously glanced at the tank to make sure no cracks were on its surface. Once he verified there were none, he looked back at Shirou and nodded reluctantly. With that, the white-haired man released him, allowing him to straighten out his suit pompously and give him one last glare of loathing before walking away.

Shirou watched Gordes go with a look of absolute loathing himself, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you, Shirou," Kariya said for the first time since he entered the basement tonight. "There's nothing that can be attained by responding to insults with violence."

"He made it personal, Kariya," Shirou replied as he placed a hand over his face, an image of Mashu quickly crossing his mind. "He called my daughter a freak, of all people. My _daughter_..."

Kariya patted his shoulder. "I understand, Shirou. Believe me, I know what it's like to be at the receiving end of insults."

"My God..." Shirou looked close to breaking down. "M- _Mashu_..."

"Okay, let's not think about it for now, Shirou. Let's just discuss preparations for transferring your Command Seals."

Kariya led the unstable Shirou away from the tank, neither of them noticing that the homunculus had opened his eyes, disturbed from its slumber by Shirou's attack on Gordes a few moments ago. His eyes, as scarlet as blood, scanned his surroundings and mentally processed them. Finally, they settled on the two men walking away, and he couldn't help but feel a small, brief spark of confusion regarding the younger man wearing the red shroud.

The moment he saw him in distress over Gordes's insult, the homunculus had wondered if he just observed pain.

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence  
**– **Two days later** –

Laeticia stepped out of Tokiomi's office, bowing politely at her host before closing the door. She began walking towards the staircase, but as soon as she approached the first step, she stopped and leaned against the railing. The pace of her breathing quickened, and she clutched her chest, struggling to calm down. Fortunately, it didn't take her long to mentally recover, and she did so just as Mashu appeared, walking up the staircase with her doll in her hand.

The little girl noticed Laeticia still leaning against the railing and asked, "Laeticia?"

"Huh?" Laeticia looked down the stairs and smiled softly at Mashu. "Oh, hello there, Mashu. How are you?"

"I'm okay, Laeticia," she replied. "Are you okay?"

The blonde girl straightened herself out. "Oh, I'm just fine."

However, Mashu didn't look convinced. "No. No, you're not, Laeticia." She tilted her head in curiosity. "You're sad, aren't you?"

"Hm? Wh-What makes you say _that_ , Mashu?"

The little girl's eyes softened. "It's the look on your face. It's _sad_. I can tell."

"Oh." Laeticia looked down at the floor, her sadness returning. A couple of seconds later, she heard soft, feminine sobs, but it wasn't her. She looked back down the staircase and saw Mashu crying, which surprised her. "Uh, Mashu? Why are you crying?"

"You're _sad_ ," Mashu replied between sobs. "I don't like it when other people are sad..."

Laeticia's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm not sad! I'm not sad at all, Mashu!"

Mashu sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You're... You're _not_?..."

"Yeah! I'm just...nervous..."

"Nervous? ...Nervous about what?"

"Well..." Laeticia looked away, remembering Risei and Tokiomi's instructions. "I'm nervous because...I have to go away...for a while..."

Mashu's eyes widened in shock. "You're going away? Where? Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm going on a little vacation. I...I can't tell you where I'm going..."

"Why not?"

"I...I can't tell you that either. But...your dad knows about this. So do Kirei, Risei, and Tohsaka-san. Any one of them may be able to explain this better than me."

Mashu immediately ran up the stairs and hugged Laeticia's leg tightly.

"Have fun on your vacation," she said into her skirt.

Laeticia blinked in surprise. "You're...You're not upset that I'm...leaving?"

"Well...sorta." Mashu looked up at her with a forlorn expression. "I know that Papa, Uncle Kirei, Grandpa, and Tohsaka-san are going away too. They told me and my friends that. Actually, I think me and the others are the ones going away. We have to go live with the Zenjou family for a while. But they didn't say you were coming, so you're probably going with them, is that right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going with them."

"So you have something very important to do, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you can call it that."

"But you're nervous. It must be something big that you're doing, something that's even bigger than you..."

Laeticia's eyes softened. "Yeah. That's right. It's...even bigger than me..."

Then, she suddenly felt something being put into her hand. Looking down, Laeticia realized it was Mashu's doll.

"M- _Mashu_?" she asked.

"It's okay," the girl replied, smiling. "You can have it while you're doing your important thing."

"But you've never parted with this in a day of your life! Your dad had to go through the sewers to find it when you lost it, just so he could get it back for you and you could stop crying!"

"Yeah, and he was _really_ stinky afterwards." Mashu giggled briefly, then looked at the doll longingly. "But...I don't want it right now. I want _you_ to have it!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Papa gave it to me so I could have a friend who would always be with me whenever he went away. But this time, I have Caren, Rin, and Sakura as my friends when he's away. You don't have a friend, though." Mashu looked back up at Laeticia and smiled brightly. "So please, take it, Laeticia! Everyone deserves a friend. Even you. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine without it!"

Laeticia stared back at her in awe, then bit her lower lip in a struggle to hold back her tears. First Taiga and her friends, and now Mashu... More people around her were showing her compassion, even more than what the townspeople at Orléans would ever give her. She had no idea the world had such compassionate people out there. This was making it hard for her to accept her fate...

She sighed heavily and replied, "Thank you, Mashu. I'm touched by your kindness. I really am." Her grip on the doll tightened. "I'll keep this, and when I look at it, I'll _always_ think about you." Her smile widened. "My...My _friend_."

Mashu's smile widened as well, and she beamed up at the older girl. She then hugged her leg again, and Laeticia patted her head fondly. Then, while Mashu wasn't looking, the blonde girl exhaled sadly and looked up at one of the ceiling lights.

 _"I should've also returned Taiga's compassion in kind,"_ she thought. _"Alas, it is too late. The summoning is tonight. I can only pray that Jeanne d'Arc will be able to take things from here..."_ Laeticia looked down at Mashu, who was happily nuzzling her head against her skirt. _"Goodbye, Mashu. Thank you."_

Neither of them noticed Kirei silently observing the entire exchange, an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

**Kotomine Church**

Laeticia stood beside Kirei, facing a Summoning Circle drawn on the empty section of the church altar. The Circle was drawn out with a golden liquid, and brightly illuminated by the pale moonlight shining through the leftmost windows. Risei stood on the opposite side of the Circle, his hands tucked behind his back.

"The Circle has been drawn out in perfect condition," Risei announced.

"Uh, Father?" asked Laeticia. "Is a simple ritual like this... _really_ enough to summon a Heroic Spirit?"

"Yes, Laeticia. It is, surprisingly enough."

"However," explained Kirei, "no elaborate evocation is required for the summoning. In fact, the Grail itself is solely responsible for what is about to transpire. All I have to do is to keep Ruler anchored to this world and supply her with mana when necessary."

"I see..."

"Now then," Risei said, "Laeticia, step onto the center of the Circle. That...is the final step."

Laeticia's eyes widened in shock as she realized that this was it. This was everything she had worked so hard for. Her whole life had been all about this, even before she was actually born. And now that she was here, everything had come into full circle. But now...now that she was here...she was unsure if she could do it...

"Are you alright, Laeticia?" asked Kirei.

"Huh?" Laeticia shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm just..." She hesitated for a moment. "Just..."

"Nervous?"

The girl nodded softly.

"Do not worry, Laeticia," Risei said. "Because of this unprecedented method of summoning, Ruler will create a mental backup of your body. Once the War is over and her job is done, her body will revert back to yours according to the mental backup, with no damage whatsoever. Even if she dies midway into the War, the process is still applicable. Regardless of her fate, you will be able to return to your normal life once it's all over."

"I know all of that. But still...when I return to the world, a wish will have most likely been made and fulfilled by the Holy Grail... It is an omnipotent device, capable of even reshaping the world to the wish-maker's liking. What kind of world will I be returning to when this is all over? Is it going to be the same? Or will it be something different? Will everything have changed? Will...Will everything be _gone_?..."

"Which is why it is my duty, as well as Kirei's, to ensure nothing disastrous happens. We will see to it that a Master with good intentions accesses the Grail. With God as our witness, we will make sure of all that. Please, Laeticia, there is no longer any need to fear." The priest took a step backward. "Now, shall we begin?"

Laeticia placed her hand over her pocket, feeling Mashu's doll inside. Hoping it would be saved over onto Ruler's body and not disappear, she nodded in affirmation and stepped onto the circle's center. She looked at Kirei and gave him a soft smile.

"Before we begin, Kirei," she said, "I just want to thank your family, and you especially. For truly caring about me." She bowed. "Do take care, Kirei, and I sincerely hope you find what gives your heart joy."

"Your words touch me," he replied calmly. "I will do all I can. Have a great journey."

Laeticia bent back up and smiled again.

"Thank God for you."

* * *

Her smile reminded him of the very one his wife gave him on her deathbed...

"Now, Kirei," Risei announced. "Begin the incantation."

Kirei nodded and raised the hand holding his Command Seals, keeping the arm in place with his other hand.

_**"Let silver and steel be the essence.** _

_**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.** _

_**Let the Holy Grail be the one we offer fealty.** _

_**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.** _

_**Let the four cardinal gates close.** _

_**Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."** _

He watched as the Summoning Circle began to glow a golden light, one that could only be radiated by God Himself. He felt mana pour into the church, but paid no attention to it as he continued, focusing on Laeticia's face as she closed her eyes and gave a deep breath.

_**"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.** _

_**Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling.** _

_**Let it be declared now;** _

_**your flesh shall serve under me and my fate shall be with your sword.** _

_**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.** _

_**Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth."** _

At this point, Kirei could feel his Magic Circuits burning, and the light was growing brighter. But he knew he couldn't stop now. He was almost there.

Laeticia's face looked like it was at peace.

_**"An oath shall be sworn here.** _

_**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;** _

_**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.  
** _

_**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,** _

_**come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"** _

The entire interior of the church erupted with bright golden light, engulfing Kirei and Risei. The aggressive flow of mana kicked up dust from every unattended nook and cranny of the building, letting it flutter around the chamber like a veil.

Once the light finally faded out and the dust was completely resettled, Risei stared at the sight before him, and his lips curved into a triumphant smile.

 _"It actually worked,"_ he thought. _"Truly a miracle to behold, for it worked!"_

However, Kirei's indifferent expression did not change as he stared at the teenage girl who was Laeticia, but also not Laeticia.

"God answers every prayer," she said. "I was moved by yours, and have come in response. I am the Servant Ruler. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

* * *

**_She wishes to understand others_ **

* * *

**Chapter 0.5:  
** **Prologue, Part III:  
** **Advent of the Standard Bearer**

**Klaus:** I promised them. I _will_ restore the pride and honor of the Edelfelts!

 **Caules:** Not me! I can't be a Master!

 **Homunculus:** I like that name.

 **Tokiomi:** They are better known as the Forgotten Family.

 **Masato:** We cannot risk anything else!

 **Feend:** So tell me, where is that husband of yours?

**Next Time:  
** **The Holy Grail's Call**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the Ruler Servant has been summoned! I hope I got the summoning incantation right, and I certainly do hope none of this was rushed. About half of this was done late at night when it was originally written out, and while I'm quite the late sleeper, I'm not at my top game in the dead of the night. Let me know in your reviews, everyone! :D
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	4. The Holy Grail's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**Kotomine Church**

Risei Kotomine stood on the altar, his face partially hidden in shadow, but the sparse, pale moonlight that crept through the church windows was enough to illuminate his proud smile for anyone to see. At his side, Kirei and a mysterious woman stood, more fully enveloped in the darkness. In a dramatic fashion, he held out his arms in some sort of welcoming embrace.

"I am pleased to announce that the highly anticipated summoning was successful," the priest said in a loud, authoritative voice, addressing the empty pews as if they were truly occupied. "The Ruler-class Servant who will guide this impossible Holy Grail War has entered into this world, and is fully intent on cooperating with the Holy Church in supervising these proceedings in accordance to the rules set down by the forefathers." Risei then calmly placed his hands behind his back. "The time and opportunity for the remaining fourteen Servants to be summoned is nigh now. To all those Masters already known to be selected by the Grail, you are to assemble in your respective Factions, summon your Servants, and work to fill in any vacant slots in your alliances.

"And now, I introduce you to the Ruler Servant of this impossible Holy Grail War."

Risei stepped aside, allowing the woman beside Kirei to step forward and bring herself into the pale moonlight. She was a teenage girl with blonde hair that almost seemed golden. The hair at her sides reached down to her chin, but the strands at the rear flowed down her shoulders and to her waist, giving the resemblance to angelic rays of golden sunlight. She was wearing a white-and-blue dress with silver metal armor, including gauntlets, boots, and a headdress. Her amethyst eyes were glinting with intense seriousness and dedication.

"Good evening, all who have humbly gathered here tonight," she announced, her voice just as authoritative as Risei's. "I am Jeanne d'Arc, the Ruler Servant of the Fourth Holy Grail War, or the Impossible Holy Grail War as Father Risei just put it. The Holy Grail Wars are a grand but violent means of acquiring the Holy Grail, the ancient relic that once caught the blood of the son of our Father in Heaven. As noble as these battles are, they are certainly capable of dragging innocents into their throes, with disastrous consequences. I assume, with the highest of faith, that everyone involved is fully aware of this and will do all they can to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. But know that your actions, no matter how careful they may be, _will_ be monitored by me and the Holy Church. Should anyone overstep their boundaries and commit the most atrocious of sins, regardless of intent, we _will_ deal the rightful punishment. You have my word."

She stepped back, allowing Risei to take the stand again.

"Okay. Now that the introductions are out of the way, please, if anyone has any questions, ask them now." Then, the priest smiled humorously. "That is, of course, limited to only those who could speak in human languages."

The sounds of several flapping wings could be heard, bringing a sense of isolation to the church interior.

"Well, I can say that went smoothly," Risei continued, looking at Ruler. "I believe everyone listening in got the message."

"That is good," Ruler replied before glancing at the pews. "I detected a total of eight familiars in the church."

"Our information to date tells us there are nine Masters chosen. Which means-"

"Either the ninth Master is unaware of this Grail War's proceedings..." Ruler's eyes narrowed. "Or he is aware and has no intent of cooperating with the rules."

"It is only the beginning of the Grail War, Ruler. The other fourteen Servants haven't even been summoned yet. There is no need to take action right now."

"Yes, that's correct. I was merely considering the potential scenarios at hand."

"Indeed, planning ahead is the most efficient way of coordinating a battle."

As Risei and Ruler continued to converse, Kirei continued to idly stand by. His eyes were closed, giving him a lazy, contemplative look.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle  
– The next day –  
**

Kiritsugu and Irisviel stood on the altar of the chapel, both illuminated by the bright, white rays of light shining through the stained glass windows above. They looked down upon the small box on the central table, which was open, revealing a simple, harmless-looking piece of wood. Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed darkly at the piece.

"So this is...a piece of what was once the Round Table?" asked the freelancer. "The famous Round Table on which King Arthur and his knights congregated?"

"Yes," Irisviel replied. "Grandfather Acht was hoping to acquire the legendary Excalibur scabbard, Avalon, as your catalyst, but it appears to have been lost in history."

"In other words...this shard is the Einzberns' next best option...at summoning the King of Knights..."

"Yes, but this option has its own benefits. It is a holy relic, and doubles as a type of Conceptual Weapon. It doesn't rot and fall apart like other physical objects do. In the same vein as Avalon, it can also heal its owner's wounds and halt his or her aging process as long as it's supplied by the mana of the appropriate Servant."

Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed even more. "In other words, a Master can use this in tandem with the summoned Heroic Spirit to protect himself during the course of a battle."

Irisviel smiled slightly, recognizing his tone. "So, Kiritsugu, do you mean to say that this shard is a tool? That a tool is just a tool and nothing more?"

"That's right, Iri. It is a tool and nothing more, and the same goes for the Heroic Spirit too. It goes for everyone involved in this battle, Master and Servant, Black and White Faction alike. It matters not the magnificence and the awe and the inspiration brought by the respective legend. Once they're summoned as Servants, they are nothing more than tools to be used by their Masters. Or even abused. Anyone who believes in foolish propaganda that says otherwise will not last within a day in this War."

"In other words," said Irisviel, still smiling, "you are not satisfied with Grandfather's gift."

"No, I am not. In spite of what I say about its purpose, I still believe Acht did a wonderful job in acquiring that relic. None of the Masters, Black and White alike, have access to such a powerful catalyst."

"Then...what's wrong, Kiritsugu?"

In response, Kiritsugu explained, "A shard from the Round Table is an excellent catalyst in summoning a Heroic Spirit. However, considering the Heroic Spirit we're after-" He turned away, immersing himself in his thoughts. "I highly doubt we have a good chance in summoning him."

"But isn't it a shard from the Round Table? Surely something such as that will guarantee the King of Knights' response to your summons."

"However, the Round Table is a legendary object associated with many legendary figures in history. Not just King Arthur, but his knights as well. There is a good chance I can summon any one of them. Lancelot. Gawain. Tristan. Percival. Galahad. Just to name a few. Because the catalyst is so general, the Holy Grail will next base the summoned Heroic Spirit on the Master's personality. Given my personality and strategy, I cannot even begin to imagine which knight will be the most compatible with me in terms of that."

Irisviel's smile widened. "What good will it do to worry about that before you've even begun the summoning ritual? We mustn't lose faith in our current goal. And besides, even if we don't summon the intended Heroic Spirit, I am sure you will still be able to create a good strategy to use in the War with the Servant we have. And I am sure that once this knight learns of your ideals, and your dream, he'll understand, and compatibility will no longer be a concern. I know that will happen." Her eyes, red as blood, softened. "After all, it happened to me..."

A small grin appeared on Kiritsugu's face as he glanced back at the glowing altar. He could see Irisviel looking back towards the contents of the box, wearing a fond expression on her own face. He arched an eyebrow slightly, realizing that another concern may already be out of the way for him...

However, before he can dwell on the thought any further, the chapel door opened with a loud creak. Kiritsugu and Irisviel looked towards the doorway and saw one of the Einzbern homunculi standing there, a robotic, emotionless look on her face just like all the others.

"Master Kiritsugu," she announced, "the first Black Master has arrived. Grandfather Acht has permitted him entry into the castle. He is expecting a formal greeting."

"Which Master is it?" asked Kiritsugu.

"The Edelfelt Master."

The Magus Killer's eyes narrowed.

* * *

At the lobby of the Einzbern Castle, two homunculi opened the front doors, allowing the blond, brown-eyed man to enter. He was wearing a dark-blue fur cap, scarf, gloves, and fur-trimmed coat. His small ponytail was fluttering wildly from the powerful gust of the permanent snowstorm outside. Once he stepped inside the castle, followed by the two homunculi dragging his baggage along, the homunculi closed the door behind him, blocking out the ice-cold winds of the storm and allowing him to lower the scarf from his mouth, bringing his fair face further into light. He scanned his current surroundings with a vacant, almost unimpressed expression.

"Welcome, Klaus Edelfelt."

Upon hearing his name, the man turned towards the central staircase, from which three people were descending.

One was a man around his age, with unkempt black hair, vacant dark eyes, and an expression as cold as the snowstorm outside. He was wearing a trench-coat with a suit underneath, both colored black, which contrasted him from the other two. Klaus assumed that this man was supposed to be his leader, the infamous Magus Killer that brought disgust to any other mage's face once the name was mentioned.

Another was a tall, elderly man with white hair and a white beard that reminded Klaus of a frozen waterfall, almost amusingly so. His eyes, just as dark as the Magus Killer's, gave him the impression of some sort of astute light masking any trace of or resemblance to senility. He was wearing a coat so white that it seemed to glow with the light and blind Klaus slightly. He immediately deduced this man to be the current head of the Einzbern family, Jubstacheit.

The third was an astonishingly beautiful woman with long snow-white hair that flowed down her shoulders, and eyes as red as blood. She resembled all of the other homunculi he came across, but there was something in her expression that indicated to him she was anything but. It almost reminded the Edelfelt magus of...

"For you are under the wing of the venerable Einzbern family," continued the elderly man. "I am the head of the family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jubstacheit," Klaus replied formally, bowing with an arm crossing his chest. "I am honored to be a guest in your lovely castle."

Jubstacheit nodded, then gestured to the woman. "This is my granddaughter, Irisviel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Klaus Edelfelt," the woman replied, giving a small curtsy.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine," said Klaus as he stepped forward, knelt down on one knee, took Irisviel's hand, and kissed the top of it, causing her to blush. As he stood back up and returned to his original position, he couldn't help but feel somewhat amused at the woman's reaction.

Then, he followed Jubstacheit's next gesture, which was toward the man in black. Klaus felt alarmed by the new, implicit expression on this man's face, which seemed to read disapproval and protectiveness towards someone.

Jubstacheit said, "And this is Kiritsugu Emiya, the man who will be leading the Black Faction in the upcoming Holy Grail War."

Klaus blinked twice in surprise, realizing that this was the first time anyone would learn of the Magus Killer's true identity and live for another day. However, he quickly remembered the manners he was taught and staved off any visible reactions as he stepped forward and stuck out his hand towards Kiritsugu.

"Pleased to meet you, Kiritsugu Emiya," he said. However, he was surprised when Kiritsugu merely nodded at him and did not return the handshake.

Then, he remembered that the Magus Killer married into the Einzbern family, and with the special treatment given to her, he could only assume Irisviel was supposed to be Kiritsugu's wife.

The Holy Grail War hadn't even begun and there was already tension between Masters...

* * *

"So this will be your bedroom and private study for the time being, Klaus, so please, do make yourself comfortable!"

"Thank you, milady."

Klaus watched as the two homunculi set his baggage against the wall of his room in an organized fashion. He then scanned the room he was assigned, which looked more like the master bedroom for the wealthiest of mages than the modest guestrooms he was used to. The bed even looked like it was better suited for two, even though there were only enough pillows and sheets to accommodate for only one person.

"Lady Irisviel-" he began.

"Oh, please!" exclaimed Irisviel. "Don't call me by that name! Only the homunculi call me that. Just call me Irisviel!"

Klaus looked at the white-haired woman with a soft smile. "Okay then, _Irisviel_." He ignored the sharp look from Kiritsugu, who was standing behind Irisviel. "There really is no need to assign me with such luxurious quarters. I am only a guest, and I will not be staying in this castle for long anyway. I do not wish to impose-"

"No, no, it's alright! All of the guestrooms are like this in the entire castle. You do not have to feel like you're taking advantage of our generosity. Grandfather Acht happily and proudly shares the fullest of his hospitality to any and all welcome guests. So please, feel free to enjoy your new, temporary residence!"

The blond man blinked, surprised at Irisviel's energetic and bubbly personality. Then, he chuckled softly and moved a strand of hair away from his face.

"Okay, then," he replied. "If you insist on me enjoying this stay, then I shall partake in your request."

Irisviel's smile widened, and she began to leave the room. "Well then, I shall leave you alone so you can get yourself settled in nicely." She looked back at Klaus. "If you require anything, Klaus Edelfelt, do not hesitate to ask one of the homunculi."

"Thank you." Klaus bowed. "And once again, I thank you for your hospitality."

The woman blushed at the humbling formality and giggled. Then, she glanced at Kiritsugu.

"Are you coming, Kiritsugu?" she asked.

"No," replied the black-haired man. "I need to discuss a couple of matters with our guest."

"Okay." Irisviel promptly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Kiritsugu nodded and watched on as Irisviel made her leave. Then, once he was sure she was out of earshot, he glared coldly at Klaus, who had his hands in his pockets. He had already removed his coat, revealing a long-sleeved white shirt with thin blue stripes and a dark-blue vest.

"Okay," said Klaus. "To finish this topic once and for all, if you feel threatened in any way by my exchanges with Irisviel, I will have you know that I hold no amorous feelings towards your wife." He glanced at the doorway. "She is lovely, but I respect the sanctity of marriage." He looked back at Kiritsugu. "You have my word for it."

"It is not any lust you feel towards Irisviel that I am concerned about," Kiritsugu replied, his eyes narrowed. "If it was, I would've killed you right now."

Klaus pursed his lips. "Talking to a comrade in such a manner, before the Holy Grail War has even started?" He crossed his arms, his brown eyes narrowing. "You truly _are_ the Magus Killer, aren't you?"

"What I wish to speak to you about...is your plans for the War. Your strategy, shall I say."

"My strategy?" Klaus's eyes narrowed. "To be honest, I have no strategy planned. I was expecting you to coordinate everything for the Black Faction."

"I see." Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed even further. "So, you have no strategy planned in case you are separated from the rest of the Faction and have no assistance outside of your Servant? Or if you survived into the second phase of the War, where you must fight six other Masters independently for the possession of the Grail?"

"No, not really. However..." An unknown emotion seemed to fill up Klaus's eyes. "If I am going to die in my own battle, I at least hope to take that accursed Tokiomi Tohsaka with me."

"So you mean to tell me you're motivated by your hatred of Tohsaka, above all else?" asked Kiritsugu seriously.

"Yes. You don't understand the gravity of my situation. The Edelfelts were defeated, _humiliated_ by the Tohsakas, in the worst way possible! Every time I look at my mother, I could see the look of absolute _shame_ in her eyes!"

_**"Mother? Are you okay?"** _

_**"Yes, I'm okay. P-Please, go back to your room."** _

"I grew up never knowing my aunt!"

_**"Your Aunt Saana was an honorable woman who died in an honorable fight. May she rest in peace..."** _

"And worst of all, every time a mage looks at an Edelfelt, or speaks of our name, they see and speak of us with the greatest and most horrid of disrespect!"

_**"Look at those Edelfelts..."** _

_**"Hey, did you hear? They suffered a terrible loss in the Holy Grail War decades ago!"** _

_**"Yeah, didn't they have two representatives as Masters instead of one? They should've been able to win that one easily!"** _

_**"What a moronic way to lose. One lost only midway into the War, and the other fled Japan right after having the Grail right in her sights! I've never heard of any other blunder in my life!"** _

_**"I hear one of them willingly surrendered to the enemy without any protest, and the other backed out of the War right at the end due to cowardice."** _

_**"** _ **Those** _**backwater magi** _ **really** _**defeated the honorable Edelfelts in a ritual** _ **they _should've been able to win? What blasphemy!"_**

"The Edelfelt name was disgraced beyond all measure, and it's all the fault of the Tohsakas!"

_**"Mother, who are the Tohsakas?"** _

_**"The scourge of the Earth, Klaus. The scourge of the Earth. If you ever see one, I want you to show them what this family is still capable of. Show them no mercy, and teach them never to interfere with the affairs of our family ever again!"** _

Klaus raised his hand, displaying his set of Command Seals to the freelancer. "But these Command Seals, they are hard proof that the Holy Grail intends to give my family a chance at redemption, a gateway to a new era for our lineage! All of that is on my shoulders and my shoulders alone. Even if I fail to win the Holy Grail, defeating Tokiomi Tohsaka in the course of the battle is just as appealing of a triumph for me and the rest of my family. So I intend to set my sights on him, and take him out as quickly as humanly possible."

Kiritsugu blinked. "I see..."

"You may think of me as an idealistic fool for holding such beliefs close to my heart. But nothing is more important than one's family name and honor, and when the family name is tarnished, it is the duty of every member of that family to find a way to restore it, for the good of future generations. Therefore, the moment I got these Command Seals, I knew it was my duty to do so. My family looked upon me with this pride and sole expectation, and I promised them. I _will_ restore the pride and honor of the Edelfelts!"

The Magus Killer didn't physically respond to Klaus's bold proclamation. Instead, he turned towards the doorway and left, leaving behind Klaus, who now looked apprehensive at having told Kiritsugu about his intentions.

* * *

"What do you think, Kiritsugu?"

Leaning back on his chair and rubbing his index finger against his shaven chin, Kiritsugu narrowed his dark eyes at the opposite wall and let out a soft exhale. He then glanced towards Irisviel. She was now dressed in her white-and-golden gown and standing beside him with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Now that I've heard of his intentions in person," he replied, "I now realize for certain how much of a hindrance he will be for us. It is a good thing he did not bring his own catalyst." He smirked. "This gives us the perfect opportunity to give him the one I reserved specifically for him."

He gave a contemplative glance towards his desk, which held an ancient-looking apple stem. Irisviel followed his gaze, then exhaled softly.

"Kiritsugu-" Irisviel began.

"This is the way it must be, Iri," interrupted Kiritsugu. "Remember, they are only our allies for a limited period of time. Once the number of Masters has been cut in half, we will turn against each other and fight independently for the Grail. Edelfelt may be kind and courteous to us, but it is nothing more than a formality to solidify cooperation and understanding. He sees us as tools that he can use for his desires."

"Just like you see the other Black Masters as tools for your own desires."

"That's right. They are tools, just like I am, and the Round Table shard and the Heroic Spirit as well. Those are undeniable facts."

Irisviel chuckled. "That is just like you, Kiritsugu." She looked out of the window and observed the harsh blizzard outside, just as a new thought entered her mind. "Kiritsugu, can I ask you something else?"

"What is it, Iri?" asked Kiritsugu.

"When Klaus greeted me, back in the lobby, were you...jealous?"

"What makes you think that?"

Irisviel smiled playfully and looked back at him. "I could see your reaction when he kissed my hand. You think you have some competition, don't you? Not just for the Holy Grail."

"No," the black-haired man replied tersely. "I'm just worried that you might get too attached to a temporary ally."

However, Irisviel was still smiling. "Are you sure about that, Kiritsugu?" she asked teasingly.

"Iri, I'm a little busy..."

Realizing Kiritsugu was serious in his tone, she immediately replied, "I'm sorry, Kiritsugu. ...By the way, has there been any word from the new Black Master at the Clock Tower?"

"No. He still hasn't responded to Acht's message. And last night, there were seven familiars at Kotomine Church, excluding the one sent by us." He pursed his lips. "At this point, I am beginning to wonder if he will even join up with the Black Faction. If he doesn't, then this poses another problem to us."

The freelancer stared up at the ceiling, heaving out a sharp breath from his body. All the while, Irisviel watched on in concern.

* * *

**Miyama Town**

Shirou walked down the concrete sidewalk, deep in thought. As he walked, he passed by the houses as their exteriors gradually changed from a Western look to an Eastern look. Eventually, he saw his brother Kirei walking the opposite direction, towards him. His business at Kotomine Church was most likely finished, and Shirou was relieved to see that Ruler wasn't beside Kirei's side.

"Shirou," Kirei greeted indifferently as he stopped.

"Kirei," replied Shirou as he stopped beside the last Western-style house in the neighborhood, just a couple of feet away from Kirei.

"What brings you out of Tokiomi's residence at this time?"

"I am being summoned to the Matou residence. I have to retrieve the homunculus they assigned to me and transfer my Command Seals to him." He then looked over Kirei's shoulder. "I see Ruler is not with you, fortunately enough."

"She is staying with Father at the church to discuss preparations for the upcoming War. Although I bear the Command Seals, I share the responsibility of being Ruler's Master with Father despite his lack of said stigmata. I currently have no specific task at hand, so I am returning to Tokiomi's residence to receive any potential orders from him."

"You didn't have to be _that_ specific about your activities, Kirei, but okay."

"How is Tokiomi?"

"Well. He just summoned his Servant. It is the one he had been aiming for."

"That is comforting to know."

"Alright, then I shall cut our conversation short. I need to be at the Matou residence shortly anyway."

"Of course."

The two brothers resumed walking and passed each other, but then, Shirou stopped after a couple of feet.

"Kirei," he called.

The priest stopped and looked back. "Yes, Shirou?" he asked.

At first, Shirou didn't turn around to look up at his brother. Instead, the young man spent a solid minute looking down at the sidewalk, images of a certain young, purple-haired girl flashing across his mind. Finally, he did turn around, and he gave Kirei a look of sadness.

"Do you miss her?"

Kirei blinked once. "To whom are you referring, Brother?"

"Caren."

A strange, unreadable emotion filled Kirei's eyes as he replied, "I only wish her the best of luck, and I am absolutely confident in her safety and well-being, for she is under the constant watch of God." He blinked again. "Is this about Mashu, Brother?"

Shirou's eyes softened. "Well, I do miss her. A lot. I can't stop thinking about her, and it brings unimaginable pain to my heart, knowing that she will be nothing but another innocent bystander in this Holy Grail War, nothing more than potential collateral damage..." His eyes narrowed menacingly. "Tokiomi has the best and most honorable strategy developed for the White Faction, but this Magus Killer, he will do absolutely _anything_ to achieve victory even if it means sacrificing a few nameless, faceless rabble in the process, like ants in a flood... Kirei."

"Yes, Brother?" the brown-haired man asked.

"Promise me you will do all you can...about this Magus Killer. I cannot let him causing unnecessary bloodshed in this War."

Kirei nodded. "You have my word, Brother. I will give the Magus Killer my utmost attention, and shall take all measures to ensure he does not overstep his boundaries as a Master. Please, you can set your mind at ease."

Shirou smiled warmly. "Thank you, Kirei."

He then turned back around and began walking away, feeling somewhat relieved for Mashu's guaranteed safety. However, the priest failed to notice the vicious, tooth-bared frown on Kirei's face.

* * *

**The Matou Residence**

Opening the front gate, Shirou stepped onto the Matous' property, pushing his thoughts about Mashu to the back of his head. Just then, the front door of the mansion abruptly swung open, and Kariya ran out of the building towards the young, white-haired priest, so frantically that he nearly stumbled on the walkway.

"Kariya?" Shirou asked, blinking in surprise. "What's-"

"Shirou," interrupted Kariya, looking panicked, "I have them."

He raised his hand, revealing the set of Command Seals to his friend. Shirou's eyes softened as he recognized the color of the stigmata.

"I'm sorry, Kariya." His eyes narrowed. "How long?"

"They appeared just a few minutes ago." However, Kariya still looked alarmed. "But that's not all."

Shirou blinked again.

* * *

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia felt like a cornered baby animal, surrounded by a pack of ravenous wolves that were ready to devour him. In his case, the wolves were his elder Darnic, his cousin Gordes, his own sister Fiore, the frightening Matou head Zouken, and his other cousin Celenike Icecolle. They were all rounding up on him as he was seated against a corner of the wall. He clutched his hand with his other hand, trying to shield the back of it from the peering eyes of everyone else.

"Not me!" he cried. "I can't be a Master! Please, don't let me go there!"

"Boy," Darnic replied calmly, "the Holy Grail Wars are a stamp of honor for mages everywhere. This is regardless of whether or not they triumph, or even survive."

"Yes," added Gordes, his lips curving into a smile, though it looked more like a sinister sneer. "You should be proud of yourself, Caules Forvedge. The venerable Holy Grail has recognized you as one who is worthy of holding it! It is a magnificent triumph!"

Caules frantically shook his head, his eyes shimmering with the brightest of tears. "B-But I don't wanna wield the Holy Grail!" he shouted loudly in protest. "I don't wanna participating in this s-stupid War! I never asked for ANY of this!"

Suddenly, Celenike aggressively slapped the floor with the pointing stick she was carrying, startling Caules and causing him to flinch.

"Know your place, foolish boy!" she snapped harshly. "You heard our cousin Gordes! This is something that should bring you the greatest of pride and honor-"

"I don't give a crap about that! I've spoken! I do not wish to participate in this stupid, stupid Holy Grail War!"

Celenike and Gordes gritted their teeth in annoyance, though Zouken looked rather indifferent to the whole situation and Fiore appeared concerned for her brother. Darnic, on the other hand, remained calm to Caules's rebellion. He stepped forward from the group and knelt down on one knee, bringing himself to a more equal level to the teenage boy.

"My dearest Caules," he said, "I do not wish to echo the sentiments of your cousins. It is obvious you do not wish to listen to them. But I know for a fact that you will listen to me, your elder. Now, I ask of you, why do you not accept the responsibility that has fallen upon your shoulders? Hm? When your sister Fiore received her Command Seals, she accepted her fate and embraced her duties." He placed a consoling hand on Caules's shoulder, but the boy's blood ran cold at the touch. "It perplexes me, trying to understand why you, also a child of the Forvedge family, cannot do the same."

Caules broke away from Darnic's touch. "Because I'm going to fucking _die_ in this damn War, that's why!" he cried.

The Yggdmillennia simply tutted in disapproval. "My, my, such a foul tongue. Didn't your father teach you the best of manners? He did pay equal attention to you and your sister, after all, despite Fiore's sole right to inherit the Forvedge family magic."

"Shut up! You won't convince me to participate in the damn Grail War! You can't make me!"

"Please, Caules, my dear brother," Fiore said in a soft voice, "listen to our Grandfather's words and accept your responsibilities as a Master. Even if it means fighting against me, it will not matter. If I lose to your hand, then I will still hold pride in-"

"Do you really _hear_ yourself talking, Fiore?!" interrupted Caules. "You REALLY don't mind _me_ , your brother, _killing_ you, just so because I can touch some damn CUP?!"

"And have your deepest, most fervent desire granted," added Zouken, a hint of sarcasm in his scratchy voice.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN VAMPIRE!"

Zouken growled angrily and prepared to shout back at Caules, but the conversation was interrupted by the nearby front door opening suddenly. Everyone's heads turned toward the doorway, where they saw Shirou and Kariya walking inside the mansion, the latter with great urgency.

"DARNIC PRESTONE YGGDMILLENNIA!" roared Kariya. "GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh?" Darnic gave a small grin. "Do you mean to tell me that you believe Caules Forvedge should not fight beside you, Kariya Matou?"

"That's Kariya Matou _Yggdmillennia_ for you. And Caules is only a _child_ , a boy! A child cannot handle the basics of the Holy Grail War!"

"Which is why you'll be there with him in the field of combat. To teach him and guide him." He paused for a moment to look at Shirou. "Greetings, Shirou Kotomine." He looked back at Kariya. "You are aware of how to supervise him, for you have been appointed as his guardian in his father's absence."

"Yes, and as his guardian, I must be responsible for his well-being, just as his father instructed!"

"And doesn't one's well-being involve the growth and maturation of oneself? Your concern is certainly admirable, dear Kariya, but do not let it blind you."

"Blind me?!"

Kariya tried to step forward, obviously prepared to say more, but Shirou held out an arm, stopping his friend in mid-sentence. The Matou magus looked at his friend in disbelief, but decided to listen to him and kept silent. Shirou then took this opportunity to speak.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but I am here to retrieve my homunculus."

Darnic's eyes glinted in remembrance. "Ah yes, your proxy Master. Yes, we have it ready, Shirou." He glanced at Caules, who flinched at the sharp glare he gave him. "We'll talk about this another time, my dear Caules, so please, do take your time to choose your next words." He looked back at Shirou. "This way."

Shirou followed Darnic out of the room, flanked closely by Gordes and Celenike, the latter of whom gave Caules one last icy stare. This left Caules alone with Kariya, Zouken, and Fiore. The teenage boy paid them no mind; instead, he stared down at the back of his hand, which was now uncovered, thus putting the set of black Command Seals in the relief of the light.

* * *

Shirou took one last look at Caules before he stepped into the alchemical workshop that was the Matou basement. Not only was the sweet and soft-spoken Fiore a Master in this War, but her beloved younger brother Caules was a Master in the opposing Faction. Which means, at some point in the War, the two siblings would have to face off against each other in combat, from which only one would have to emerge as the victor. It was such a horrifying scenario to consider...

It was a good thing Kariya would be with him, at least for the first phase of the War. But it also pained Shirou to know that Caules wasn't the only one suffering: he would have to fight and operate against his friend, the first of the very few Yggdmillennia who accepted him out of the goodness of their hearts. Kariya felt the same way as well; though it wasn't said, Shirou could see the reluctant, grieving look in his eyes.

This was quite the sadistic War...

Suddenly, the repugnant stench of death filled his nostrils, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Ahhhhh, Shirou Kotomine, it has been too long since I looked upon your face..."

Shirou knew he was the center of attention for every beautiful woman he came across. The female Executors would be jubilant to be assigned as his partner in certain missions for the Church. Women in Fuyuki City, married or not, would always give him entranced stares as he passed them. Every time he helped one in need, more than a few would ask for his number afterwards, and of course, Mashu would get upset at that if she was around. It was a position any other man would kill to be in, but unlike most men, Shirou was always flattered, but never responded to their affections in kind. Some were only treated as friends, at best.

Needless to say, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia was definitely not a part of that highest category.

"Serious and composed, as usual, and so strong..." she purred seductively as she walked beside him, tracing her hand across his right cheek. However, he quickly swatted her hand away.

"I'm not interested, Celenike," he replied. "I have some business to attend to."

However, Celenike refused to give up. She moved herself closer to Shirou's body, looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"And dedicated to the task at hand. I _love_ a man like that..."

"Dear Celenike," Darnic piped from a couple of feet ahead, "please cease bothering our guest."

"Yes, Elder," Celenike replied loyally, but she continued to give Shirou a seductive look, a twinkle in her snakelike eye.

 _"Mirai,"_ the young priest thought, a small smirk coming to his face, _"if only you were here to physically see this. You would teach that woman her place."_

Finally, the four reached the end of the workshop, where they found the homunculus seated on a sofa, reading a book. Shirou was immediately surprised to see the homunculus already performing complex movements for someone technically born into the world a few hours ago. In fact, he could almost make out the engrossed expression on the boy's face as he quickly scanned each passage of the book, taking in as much information as he can.

"You, boy!" Gordes barked sternly at the teenage boy. However, when the homunculus didn't pay him attention, he began sputtering in frustration, and Shirou tried his best to stifle a giggle. It was obvious this homunculus had been giving the Musik trouble after getting out of his storage tank.

"Do treat your creation with some respect, Gordes," Darnic said, smiling proudly as he observed the homunculus. "As you can see, it is exercising its motor abilities, and at such an impressive rate." He gave a brief look at Shirou. "This homunculus' abilities are almost on par with those of the Einzberns. It's quite a marvel."

Celenike scoffed and replied softly, so only Shirou could hear, "It's just a homunculus, though. Who cares?"

Shirou deliberately ignored her and approached the homunculus. Finally, the boy seemed to register everyone's presence, for he looked up at Shirou and blinked in confusion, like a puzzled puppy. The priest smiled back at him, using the same smile he would give to Mashu.

"Hello, there," he greeted kindly. He glanced down at the homunculus' book. "What are you reading there?"

"A book about heroes," the homunculus replied in an emotionless voice, impressing Shirou with his quick and human-like instinct. "It's really fascinating." He looked down at the book's pages. "King Arthur. Achilles. Hercules. Arash. Perseus. To think, these people once walked the Earth, breathed in the very air we are breathing, went about their lives like any other human being... And yet, these people paved the roads of world history..."

Gordes gave an inaudible snort.

The homunculus immediately showed Shirou the contents of the page he was on. The white-haired man blinked at the ancient picture, which depicted a small but muscular man slaying a colossal dragon with a magnificent sword bearing a Christian cross on its hilt. His eyes then moved to the caption, which read...

"Look at this one," continued the homunculus. "His name's Siegfried. He's a hero from Germany, and with the greatsword Balmung, he slayed the evil dragon Fafnir and retrieved the prized treasure of the Nibelungen family. He's astounding. To face off against such a large monster with nothing but a sword at your disposal...it's an amazing feat. Even the name of Siegfried emanates the very feeling of heroism." The boy looked down at the picture longingly. "Siegfried. ...I like that name."

Shirou smiled slightly at the homunculus' advanced intellect. "Heroes surely are something else, aren't they?" he asked.

"They are." The boy looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "I wonder what it is like to be one..."

"Well, you may find out soon enough." The homunculus looked back at Shirou, who continued, "My name is Shirou Kotomine."

"Yes, I remember you."

The priest blinked in surprise. "Do you now?"

"Yes. You were the man behind the glass. ...The one with the painful look on his face."

Shirou narrowed his eyes, realizing what event the homunculus was referencing to. He decided to make a mental note of the occasion and continue on.

"Well, yes, that's me." He regained his composure. "From now on, you will be living with me. You have been chosen for a very important task, one suited for you and you only. By following my instructions, you will watch as heroes from every age and nation come forth from the heavens and fight for the possession of the one and only Holy Grail."

"The Holy...Grail?" The homunculus tilted his head. "What is that?..."

"You will find out. In due time. But for now, we must carry out the first phase of your mission. Here, right now." Shirou held out his hand, the youthful, understanding smile back on his face. "Will you join me and bask in the magnificent glory of heroes?"

The homunculus stared at the hand for a moment, then down at the pages of his book. Then, he took the hand without a moment's hesitation, and Shirou helped him get up on his feet.

"What is my first task, Shirou Kotomine?" the boy asked.

"Giving you a name."

"A name?"

"Yes. A name is the first key to establishing one's identity, to ascertain one's status as a human being." The white-haired man gestured to himself. "Shirou Kotomine is my name, one that I hold proudly. I understand that you do not have a name."

"That, I do not."

"Then tell me, homunculus. Is there anything that has piqued your interest as a name?"

The homunculus blinked, then looked back down at his book, a small twinkle flashing in his otherwise emotionless red eye.

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

Kirei approached the door, announced his arrival with two hard and stiff knocks, and then opened said door.

"Excuse me," he said.

From inside his study, Tokiomi looked at Kirei, welcoming him with a proud and elegant smile that made the priest's skin crawl.

"First off, Kirei," the Tohsaka head said, "I would like to congratulate you for successfully summoning the Ruler Servant that we were after. That couldn't have gone any better."

"That is because you've been a very good teacher to me," replied Kirei indifferently.

"That's true. I have indeed taught you well." Tokiomi's pupils darted towards the Command Seal on his student's hand. "You understand what needs to be done...once this Holy Grail War has reached its conclusion."

"I understand completely." Kirei sat down on one of the two central sofas, while Tokiomi sat down on the other. "Ruler is currently with my father, discussing all of the necessary preparations for this War, which is why she is not with me at this time."

"That is understandable. The urgent news I have to share with you does not involve her anyway." Tokiomi rested his elbows on his thighs, and placed his chin above his fingers. "The Holy Grail has chosen another White Master. A mage in Fuyuki, but he is not aware of his status." His eyes narrowed. "The eldest son of the Himuro family. Itsuki Himuro."

Kirei blinked. "Itsuki...Himuro?..."

"Ah yes, you do not know who the Himuros are." Tokiomi lowered his hands. "They were once a prosperous family of first-rate magi, with a long and grand history that can be traced back to the Age of Gods. Their family name was once a familiar term with other magi families worldwide. But they are better known as the Forgotten Family nowadays."

"What happened to them?" asked Kirei.

"The quality of their Magic Circuits declined and eventually faded into nothing, centuries ago. And they lost the respect of their peers in the process. Modern-day magi are even raised without the knowledge of the Himuro name. To them, they are nothing but more rabble."

"But you are quite familiar with them, to the point where you recognize the name and their representative's status as a Master."

Tokiomi's lips curved into a slight smile. "I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you, Kirei. I informed you that the Tohsakas, the Einzberns, and the Makiris were involved in the construction of the Grail. But...there was a fourth family involved."

"The Himuros?"

"Yes. None of their members were actually students of Schweinorg, but they had a friendship with the Tohsakas. They assisted in the creation of the Servant classes and criteria. Because they had no interest in recovering the Third Magic, they had a minimal role in actually constructing the ritual and were only acting for the well-being of the Tohsakas. As a result, all records detailing the construction of the ritual left the Himuros out.

"However, when they realized the Holy Grail's omnipotence, they broke off their ties with the Tohsakas and sent their heir to become one of the four outsiders chosen as Masters. The family's goal, their wish for the Grail, was selfish and narrow-minded. The Tohsakas' friendship with the Himuros turned into a bitter rivalry.

"However, the First War concluded without a victor, and after that, that was when the Himuros' Magic Circuits began to decline in quality. By the time the Second War begun, they were in the exact state as the Matous are right now: weak, desperate, struggling for renewed power. Their wish had changed, and they merely wanted the survival of their lineage's power and status. Their representative, who summoned Berserker, was just as mad, violent, and uncontrollable as his Servant, and he was responsible for most of the unsupervised bloodshed that marked that War. You can say that without the Himuros, the Holy Grail Wars wouldn't have an Overseer and a Ruler Servant to supervise them and prevent anymore bloodshed."

"How interesting..." Kirei narrowed his eyes darkly. "What happened to them after that War?"

"Of course, the magical power of their bloodline died out soon after. The Himuros still remained aware of the happenings in the world of mages, but they couldn't do anything to reassert their former place in our society. Before the Third War began, they developed a truce with the Tohsakas, but we kept our distance from them as much as possible. Over the past decades, they've blended in with the rest of the rabble, all the while ashamed of their downfall. Last I heard, the current Himuro head is the mayor of Fuyuki."

"Mayor... This means he would have an intimate understanding of the lands of Fuyuki..."

"Yes. That, plus the Grail's sudden selection of a Himuro as a White Master despite their lack of Magical Energy, evokes apprehension from me. Just because the Himuros lost their ability to use magic, it doesn't mean they no longer have the means to comprehend it. There is a possibility they might have discovered a way to tap into the Grail and forge Command Seals for their representative."

Kirei moved his head slightly. "I assume you want me, an Overseer of this War, to investigate the Himuro family as soon as possible."

"Your deduction skills are quick and sharp as usual, Kirei. Yes, I want you to travel to their residence later today. Their Master is unaware of his family's previous association with the mage world, or so it seems. Disguise the nature of your visit with the innocent goal of informing him about the mechanics of this War. Extract whatever information you can about this, from both the Master and the head."

"Of course, my teacher," the priest replied stoically, but loyally. "It shall be done."

* * *

**Archibald Mansion, London**

"I see. Thank you for the news."

The dove nodded and flew out of the open window, leaving Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald's private study as the nobleman watched. Once the dove was out of sight, he sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair, resting his cheek against his knuckle.

"The Himuros, huh?..." he asked. "I thought they were all rabble now..."

"So did I, brother-to-be, so did I," replied a voice. Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri stepped out of the shadows cast by the corner of the room. "But fate can surprise us in many ways." He looked out of the window, an intrigued grin etched on his face. "Apparently, the Holy Grail holds the ridiculous belief that even the lowliest of the low can demonstrate some form of potential and reliability."

Kayneth glared at the redheaded mage. "You have no concern about this, Bram? We are to be allied with a family of magi that has sullied its own pride and lineage, by taking the grand tale that could've been the Second Holy Grail War and twisting it into a nightmarish horror story!"

"You are actually _concerned_ about this, Kayneth?" Bram chuckled. "The Himuro Master should be the first in his family to have functioning Magic Circuits in decades. He was raised without any knowledge of magic. He is being forced into a war that he has no control over." He approached his future brother-in-law with a triumphant gleam in his eye. "He is _weak_. We are _strong_." Bram slammed a clenched fist into his palm, using enough force that startled Kayneth. "We can _crush_ him at our own whim, once he outlives whatever use he has for us and the rest of the White Faction."

Kayneth blinked in surprise, then pursed his lips. "But...we are still being partnered with a _failure_ like him..."

"Honestly, shouldn't you be _rearranging_ your priorities, Lord El-Melloi?" a female voice asked coldly.

Kayneth and Bram looked up at the doorway, watching as a woman stepped into the office. She had red hair matching Bram's and wore a white shirt, a large magenta bow, dark pants, and red shoes. A sultry smile was on her face, though there was also a sinister air to it.

"Sola-Ui," Bram said, surprised. "Sister. What are you doing here? This is a private meeting!"

"I am a participant in this Holy Grail War, just like you are, Brother. Surely that means I am obligated to listen in on these developments." The woman glared at the Sophia-Ri successor coldly. "Or do you mean to imply that, as a woman, I have to sit by the sidelines and let the men come up with all the strategies?"

"Of course not, my dear sister! You know I have the greatest respect and love for you! It's just, as my sister, I cannot afford to-"

"Afford to what?" Sola-Ui crossed her arms. "I am partnered with the two greatest Masters the White Faction has to offer. Both top-rate instructors at the prestigious Clock Tower. Despite my limited skills in utilizing magic, I think I will fare well in the battlefield with such powerhouses at my side."

"Y-Yes, that's true..." replied Kayneth, composing himself.

"And that is why you shouldn't worry, my dear Kayneth." Sola-Ui redirected her gaze towards her fiancé. She approached his chair and ran her fingers across his arm, over the hand that bore his marble-white Command Seals. "My brother is right; we are strong. To be partnered with a third-rate magus like Himuro should be the last of your concerns in this War. You should bring your attention to more pressing matters...like, say, that Magus Killer I've been hearing about."

"What about that disgrace?"

"In spite of his unorthodox methods, he will still be a formidable opponent. They do not call him the Magus Killer for nothing, you know. He will find some way to break through even your trump card and kill you. As the head of the Archibald family, you must be one step ahead of him at all times." She leaned her face close to the nobleman's ear, to the point where she could whisper into it, "Tell me you at least have _that_ done and accounted for."

Kayneth's lips curved into a cruel grin. "Of course. I have the perfect strategy against him, one that should teach that disgrace a lesson about the true power of magecraft."

He glanced at the box courteously sent to him by Tokiomi.

 _"Yes,"_ he thought. _"I_ will _show him what it means to be a mage, and that he should've respected it when he had the chance..."_

* * *

**Miyama Town, Fuyuki**

Kirei silently walked into the Japanese-style neighborhood of Miyama, scanning the streets with disinterest. All around him, children were playing all sorts of games, while their parents watched happily but with a close eye. Anyone nearby regarded his odd, sudden presence immediately, some with looks of interest, others with looks of intimidation. He immediately pushed the dark thoughts back to the rearmost portion of his mind again.

Just then, a green ball bounced a few inches in front of him, and a girl ran up to retrieve it. As soon as she did, she looked up at him with an emotionless look that almost reminded him of Caren. This girl had shoulder-length gray hair and deep-gold eyes, and was wearing circular glasses that shone with an almost mystic light.

The two stared at each other silently for well over a minute, with the girl still awkwardly holding her ball. Everyone else continued on with their activities, not paying any attention to the two of them. Then, a voice called out from the distance, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Kane! Kane, oh thank goodness, there you are!"

Kirei looked up and saw a woman running up to the girl, looking immensely relieved. Like the girl, she had gray hair, but her eyes were brown and glowing with emotion, and she wasn't wearing glasses. She approached the girl and picked her up.

"Where have you been?!" she exclaimed. "Your father was worried sick about you!"

"I was just playing, Mommy," the girl replied in a flat, emotionless tone that reminded Kirei of Caren's voice. At that moment, he wondered if Caren inherited more than just her mother's looks... It disturbed him so.

"Well, Kane, you mustn't wander off too far when you're out playing, like you just did! Don't you know there's a bad man going around town, taking little children? We were all so worried!" The woman looked at Kirei, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, thank you so much for watching over my daughter!" She bowed her head formally. "I hope she wasn't much of a bother to you."

"Not at all." The priest immediately recalled the information on the Himuros, given to him by Tokiomi. His expression didn't waver as he asked, "Ma'am, your surname wouldn't happen to be Himuro, would it?"

"Actually, that is indeed my last name. Well, not my maiden name, exactly; I'm married into the family."

"So I take it you're Chinatsu Himuro?"

The woman blinked. "Yes, that's my name. Why? What is this about?"

"My name is Kirei Kotomine. I am a member of the Holy Church. I wish to speak with your father-in-law and nephew."

"Masato and Itsuki-kun?" Chinatsu blinked again in confusion as she scanned his form. "S-Sure. Follow me. They're at the house right now..."

She began walking with Kane still tucked in her arms. The little girl peered over her shoulder to stare at the priest with her emotionless eyes as he followed them both. Kirei felt a surge of annoyance boil within him, but he successfully kept it at bay, simply staring over Kane's head.

"Forgive me for speaking of this," said Chinatsu, "but this is very sudden. I mean, Masato has said he is familiar with an organization called the Holy Church, but he never gave us any specific details. This is actually the first time I'm meeting someone from there. Would you mind telling me what this is about?"

"It's nothing that concerns you," Kirei replied honestly. "It is a matter that must be attended to with Masato and Itsuki Himuro only. I am merely a messenger."

Chinatsu glanced over her shoulder to look at the priest. Kirei could see the glimmer of suspicion in her eyes, but it disappeared when she refocused her sights on the road ahead. As he continued to watch the woman and her daughter from behind, he felt the darkness that was his abnormality, writhing and boiling and squirming within him, like an unnatural creature desperate to be born, preparing to burst from its mother's womb.

They reminded him of _them_...

* * *

**The Himuro Residence**

Masato Himuro was a peculiar-looking man. To Kirei, the man, standing on the front porch of the large, old, Japanese-style Himuro residence, didn't seem to live up to the meaning of his name. The Himuro elder was wearing casual clothing more suited for summer than fall, consisting of a green shirt with red palm-tree patterns, a white undershirt, and brown cargo shorts. His silver hair was slicked back, looking like ridges and shining with the light, and his eyes were obscured by a pair of dark sunglasses, giving him the overall appearance of a womanizer in a midlife crisis. Kirei couldn't blame the man if that was the case; the downfall of his family magic and rank in the world of mages could make anyone desperate.

But could he be desperate enough to forge a set of Command Seals for an unwitting family member?

"Ah, welcome!" Masato exclaimed suddenly, holding out his arms as if welcoming Kirei in an embrace. "Welcome to the lovely home of the Himuros, my humble guest! Any and all guests are welcome in this domain, so please, feel free to enjoy the hospitality of me and my family!"

"Greetings, Masato Himuro," replied Kirei indifferently. "My name is Kirei Kotomine. I am a member of the Holy Church."

"Ah, the Holy Church, of course!" A strange glimmer flashed across the old man's eyes for a moment. "I assume you're here for Itsuki-kun."

"Yes."

"Father," Chinatsu interjected, "may I ask what this is about?" Her eyes then softened considerably. "Is this about Itsuki-kun's cond-"

"Nothing to be concerned about, Chinatsu," replied Masato coolly. "I summoned this priest here at Itsuki's request." He regarded Kirei again. "Follow me, please."

The brown-haired priest nodded and followed the Himuro elder into the house. Once Masato closed the front door on Chinatsu and Kane, he spoke up again, his voice now a hushed whisper.

"Forgive my daughter-in-law. She's always been very concerned for him. See, his real parents died soon after he was born and she and her husband have been raising him ever since." Masato's lips curved into a sneer. "I assume this is about the Impossible Holy Grail War?"

"Indeed." Kirei's eyes narrowed slightly. "I have been informed of a set of white Command Seals appearing on Itsuki Himuro's hand."

"Ah, then the Overseers have sharp ears. But you're not the only ones." Masato walked past Kirei, his sneer still in place. "The Himuros were once one of the greatest magi clans to have walked the face of this Earth. But fate looked down upon us with a frown. We lost our magical prowess after generations of success, but not before we were humiliated in the Second Holy Grail War. We're now nothing but just a part of the rabble. But Itsuki...Itsuki is a special case."

"In what way?" asked Kirei.

"He was the first Himuro in a long time to be born with fully functioning Magic Circuits. But his body was not designed in accordance with such needs." Masato shook his head and glanced down the hallway of the home. "He has a frail body and a weak immune system. He will not survive a minute if he leaves his bed."

"So you mean to tell me the Himuro Master is weak?"

The old man glared at Kirei with a fiery expression. "He is _not_ weak. His physical capabilities may be significantly lower than the average human being, but his magical capabilities are something else."

"He has shown an ability to utilize Magecraft?"

"Yes, and his magical potential is extremely high, beyond my own comprehension. He brings pride to his ancestors. He may very well be the one to bring the Himuros back into the world of mages." Masato's grin turned into a frown. "But the scope of this Holy Grail War, plus his lack of understanding of it...he will not survive long." He chuckled bitterly. "There is always a catch to everything, is there? Fate is _always_ playing a cruel joke at everyone's expense... We cannot risk anything else! This is our one shot at restoring the former glory of our family, but the responsibility has fallen upon him!" The elder glared at Kirei. "I trust in you, your father, and the White Faction. I hope you will all be able to educate him in the subject of the Holy Grail, because we sure as hell cannot!"

Kirei blinked, noticing the desperate tone of Masato's voice. He didn't sound like he had anything to hide...

"We will do all we can," he replied simply. "Now, can you show me to him? I wish to see his Command Seals for verification."

"Sure, of course. This way..."

Masato led Kirei further down the hallway, and the two eventually approached the only door that was closed. The Himuro elder knocked on it three times in a rhythmic pattern.

"Itsuki-kun," he called, "it's me. We have a guest who wants to see you."

"Come in," a young male voice croaked in response, surprising Kirei.

Masato promptly opened the door, and Kirei's eyes widened as he stared upon the Himuro selected as a White Master. He could feel the creature within him squirming.

The boy was definitely no older than ten, sporting hair as silver as bones and deep-gold eyes like Kane's. His body was small, and though he was covered by several sheets of blankets, Kirei deduced that it would be close to resembling a skeleton if he removed that source of warmth from the boy. Trailing from his left arm were IV lines leading to a pole holding IV bags. The entire room resembled a hospital room rather than a bedroom for an average ten-year-old boy.

On his right hand, Kirei could see the white Command Seals.

The boy smiled and greeted in a croak, "Hello, mister. Is this about the Holy Grail War?"

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

Tokiomi stood in the basement of his home, speaking to the phonograph-like device that functioned as his telephone. His blue eyes were narrowed seriously, and he straightened out his suit as he interacted with Kirei.

"What do you think, Kirei?" he asked. "Do you think the Himuros are sincere in their claims?"

Kirei replied, "On one hand, there could be a trump card hidden in the boy that the elder is hiding from me, one that could very well decide the outcome of the War. He does claim the boy possesses high magical abilities and comprehension. But on the other hand, the Himuros wouldn't risk sending an extremely frail Master into the throes of the battlefield. My master, do you know which Servant classes the White Faction has set its sights on already? I know you have already settled on summoning a Servant of the Saber class."

"That I have. As for the two catalysts I had to send to Lord Kayneth El-Melloi and Bram Sophia-Ri, the Heroic Spirits associated with them are best suited for the Rider and Archer classes, respectively. I know Shirou is aiming to summon an Assassin for his proxy Master, and I just received information that the Yggdmillennia plan to summon a Berserker for their representative. This only leaves two Servant class slots available for any incoming White Masters: Lancer and Caster. In comparison, Lancer is the more suitable Servant for Itsuki Himuro in terms of providing mana, but if he is as powerful as the elder claims, then Caster is more appropriate for him."

"Your decision, my master?" asked Kirei.

Tokiomi rubbed his goatee, exhaling as he weighed his options. Finally, after a couple of minutes of thinking, he lowered his arm.

"Is there a chance of moving Itsuki Himuro to my residence?" he asked.

"It will require time and resources, but it is possible."

"Then do it, Kirei. I intend to put his magical capabilities to the test in person, so we can see which Servant is most appropriate for him."

"Yes, my master. I will see to it at once."

"Good, Kirei." He turned his back on the device, preparing to make his leave. "I must make my leave now. Goodbye."

"Of course, Master. Goodbye."

Once it was clear that Kirei had disconnected his line of communication, Tokiomi deactivated his device. Then, the magus directed his gaze towards the staircase.

"What do you think of this?" he asked.

In response, a man materialized out of thin air with a surge of bright-blue energy. This man had a tall, muscular body with silver-gray hair, brown skin, and blue eyes that seemed to glow with a supernatural energy. He was wearing silver woven plate armor that exposed his muscular chest, which boasted what resembled several scars arranged in a peculiar pattern. Slung onto his back was a large, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in its hilt.

Tokiomi grinned and continued, "Saber of White?"

Saber didn't respond. Instead, he closed his eyes and exhaled calmly, seemingly thinking about the situation. Then, he responded to Tokiomi's question with a mere nod.

 _"Magnificent,"_ the Tohsaka head thought. _"My first command to him was to remain silent for the duration of the War's preparation stage. He's proven himself to be a loyal Servant, but I wouldn't expect nothing less from the Dragon-Blooded Knight of Germany."_

* * *

**Einzbern Castle  
– Two days later –**

Feend examined the bedroom he was escorted to, taking in all of its visual details with an eye of distaste. Beside him stood his loyal maid Gudrun, who was merely looking down at the floor with a submissive, introverted expression, her brown hair falling into her soft brown eyes as she fidgeted shyly with her uniform. Feend then looked back at his escorts, Irisviel von Einzbern and the two homunculi maids who were beside her at all times. He was quick to notice the discomfort in Irisviel's posture.

"Why so uncomfortable, Einzbern?" he asked, grinning. "You are in the presence of an ally. I have no reason to hurt you, especially when the War hasn't begun."

"Even so," replied Irisviel, "it is always strategic to keep allies at arms' length, especially if they're _temporary_."

"I see..." Feend narrowed his eyes, but maintained his friendly expression. "So tell me, where is that husband of yours?"

Irisviel narrowed her own blood-red eyes. "Why do you ask, Feend vor Sembren?"

"I have seen not one hair of him ever since my arrival at your humble domain. I think I have a right to meet the leader of the Black Faction in person. After all, one of the key factors to successful teamwork is establishing a familiarity with one's allies."

"I do not disagree. But my husband is busy at the moment. He is formulating a strategy for the Black Faction to follow."

"He couldn't spare a couple of minutes of his time to meet me?"

The blood-red eyes narrowed even more. "It is a very tedious process, one that my husband must commit himself to as much as possible. The White Faction is an extremely formidable enemy, and he must ensure all of the countermeasures are effective."

"I see." Feend turned around to reexamine the bedroom. "If you meet up with him later today by any chance, do extend my greetings to him."

"I will be sure to do that, Feend vor Sembren. Enjoy the hospitality of the Einzberns."

Feend heard the fading footsteps of Irisviel and the two maids as the three left the quarters, but he couldn't hear them talking among each other. He gritted his teeth, knowing that the Magus Killer was intentionally hiding from him. There was no doubt the freelance assassin deduced him, Feend vor Sembren, to be a threat even to the Black Faction (and therefore, him) and believed that the best tactic to deal with him was to minimize up-close and personal contact with him.

 _"Well, if the Magus Killer wishes to ignore me,"_ he thought, _"then this will give me a good leeway in taking leadership of the Black Faction away from him. Yes, that I'll do. I'll show that disgrace the consequences of his actions, no matter what they are..."_

"Master," Gudrun said timidly, "what shall we do next? Set up our quarters? Familiarize ourselves with the manor?" Her voice became more hesitant. "Test the bed?"

Feend grinned maliciously at the last proposal. For a long time, he found more uses in Gudrun than just household chores.

"I think the last option will work just fine..."

Without a single utterance of protest, Gudrun approached the bed and laid her body down on it, while a sneering Feend proceeded to remove his shirt.

* * *

**_He wishes to restore his family honor for future generations_ **

* * *

**Chapter 0.75:  
** **Prologue, Part IV:  
The Holy Grail's Call**

**Kiritsugu:** By this point, it is obvious that he will be a threat to us.

 **Kariya:** I promise you, he will be fine.

 **Shirou:** You will do splendidly.

 **Tokiomi:** Rejoice, for you are now a White Master.

 **Risei:** These tired old eyes shall finally look upon a wondrous miracle!

 **Ruler:** Do you doubt yourself, Kirei?

 **Multiple:** I ask of you, are you my Master?

**Next Time:  
** **Summoning of Ancient Heroes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I based Ruler's appearance on her Stage 3 appearance in "Fate/Grand Order", not as she appears in "Fate/Apocrypha". I thought that the former appearance fit her better, considering how beautiful and angelic she's supposed to be. As for Itsuki Himuro, the character was inspired by Isemi, a character featured in "Fate/Prototype", but they are not the same character. And let's see if you can guess the identity of Saber of White. ;)
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this late chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	5. Summoning of Ancient Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slight wait. I've been dealing with some back-to-back mosquito bite outbreaks over the past week. It's been astoundingly annoying. In addition, I've been working on some new projects, so my creative writing faculties have been on overdrive elsewhere. But I now have the spare time to cross-post this chapter, so...ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**Kotomine Church**

Kirei silently entered the church and began walking down the aisle, past the rows of pews situated on both sides. It was currently daytime, and the entire church interior was bathed in golden light that could only be the proudest and purest of God's creations. His stomach squirmed uncomfortably once again at that thought.

It didn't help him any further, knowing that he was staring at a true servant of God at this very moment.

The teenage girl in question turned around to look at him, the golden light shining upon her and illuminating her very features. Her bright blonde hair blended in well with the magnificent light, and the white clothes she was wearing served to further magnify the heavily aura that surrounded her. She almost looked like an angel. Anyone in Kirei's position would instantly feel blessed to be in the presence of a beautiful person such as her, but the squirming wouldn't stop in Kirei's stomach, as much as he wanted it to. The best he could do was keep his dark and twisted thoughts at bay while he continued looking her with false admiration.

"Ruler," Kirei greeted, bowing his head courteously. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Kirei," replied Ruler. "How goes the visit to Tohsaka Manor?"

"Well. Itsuki Himuro is adjusting well to his surroundings, as limited as they may be. His training, however, is another story." Kirei felt a stronger impulse from the flaw within him, one that he still managed to suppress. "Tokiomi Tohsaka's expectations of him are unreasonably high. He continues to push the boy to his limits."

"Unfortunately, that sort of preparation is out of our reach. We cannot interfere with such proceedings if they don't interfere directly with the Holy Grail War itself."

"I agree." Kirei raised his head for a fraction of an inch. "So, Ruler...what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of the era you find yourself in? What is your opinion of it?"

"My opinion of the modern era... It confuses me, Kirei."

The brown-haired priest blinked. "Pardon me?"

Ruler turned her head and gazed out of the stained-glass window, her neutral expression softening.

She explained, "From what I have gathered using all of the informational material you and Father Risei have supplied me with, it appears this era is one of turmoil, full of confusion and lacking in understanding itself. More wars and battles have been waged across the lands, more people are driven by selfish and egotistical needs, and sin permeates the very environment. However, there is also love, cooperation, and understanding among individuals, in spite of the acts of hate, evil, and sin that occur all around them. Unfortunately, there are more and more people who are losing faith in our Lord in Heaven."

Ruler turned to look back at Kirei.

"That, in particular, saddens me the most about this era," she continued. "Very few seek the warmth and guidance of God now. I believe this is why this era has fallen into darkness and madness."

"That is true, unfortunately," replied Kirei. "More people rely on science rather than faith to get themselves along in life."

"I do not blame them for their fascination of science. I have read the books on the subject that you provided, and I believe I have a better understanding of this world. But science can only take an individual so far. Only the warmth and grace of God can show them the meaning of their lives."

Kirei pushed the dark thoughts back to the rearmost portion of his brain again.

"Of course," he said. "So, I take it that you're more dissatisfied with this era than satisfied?"

Ruler sighed heavily and shook her head. "To tell you the truth, Kirei, I do not know. With God as my witness, I do not know the answer. The people of this era are even more confusing than the subject you call mathematics."

Kirei smirked, recalling an incident where he provided Ruler with a textbook about basic mathematics. In no less than an hour after she stopped reading, the material rendered her dizzy for several hours. Understandably, she wasn't exposed to the subject during her lifetime, but to see her, a saint and a servant of God, reduced to such a state was a rather amusing sight, to say the least.

...

Realizing what he was thinking, Kirei pushed the thoughts back once again.

"Do not fret, Ruler," he said. "I believe that God will show these people the way once again. He has never forsaken a single person, no matter how bleak the situation."

"You're right, Kirei. The Lord has never forsaken anyone, nor will He ever forsake anyone."

Upon hearing those words, Kirei looked away from Ruler and stared upon the rows of pews. A dark emotion seemed to brew within his empty, emotionless brown eyes.

"By the way, Kirei," Ruler continued, pulling the priest back to reality, "the Spirit Board has activated again."

Kirei blinked in surprise. "So another Servant has been summoned already?"

"Yes. This would make it the third Servant to enter this world for the Impossible Holy Grail War. It is a Black Servant."

"What is the Servant's class?"

* * *

**Einzbern Castle**

Klaus Edelfelt stared out of the window, his entire line of sight bathed in the brightest, purest of white. The fierce snowstorm that greeted him when he stepped through the Einzberns' Bounded Field was no longer raging outside, allowing him a complete and unhindered view of the bare, frozen trunks of trees that surrounded the castle, coated with layers of snow. However, the endless sea of white wasn't what had his interest, and his preoccupation.

It was the sight on the snowy ground, where he could see the Magus Killer...Kiritsugu Emiya...following a little girl clad in a purple snow-coat and beret, and a white scarf and thick leggings. Her hair was as white as the snow that surrounded her, and her eyes were as red as blood. In fact, the girl bore a striking resemblance to...

"What's got your attention out there, Klaus?"

For the entirety of the week he had been spending in the Einzbern Castle, Irisviel von Einzbern was the only person he could talk to about matters that didn't concern the Holy Grail War. Every time he met with Jubstacheit and the other Black Masters already present in the castle, usually during formal matters like dinner, they would discuss preparations and strategies for the battles ahead. The Einzbern homunculi maids were of no entertainment value to him, for they were extremely limited in their responses and had off-putting monotone voices that wouldn't make any conversation engaging.

And the little girl, affectionately labeled Illyasviel, made socialization difficult for the Edelfelt Master, what with her constant attempts at catching his attention and her pleas to play games with her, games he had no luxury in playing. Not that he hated her for it; he was quite fond of children, but could never keep up with their energy. While he was on that thought, Klaus noted that Illyasviel reminded him a little of his niece, Luviagelita.

As for Kiritsugu Emiya himself, Klaus couldn't find an opportunity to talk to him at all, for he would never see him around in the castle. Encounters with the leader of the Black Faction proved to be surprisingly and strangely rare, something applied to not only Klaus but also the other Masters that congregated in the Einzberns' residence. In fact, this was the second time Klaus laid his eyes on the infamous Magus Killer ever since he stepped foot into the castle. The Edelfelt Master had a feeling in his gut that this was not a mere coincidence...

Back to the matter at hand, Klaus made another note that Irisviel had been the only person he could ever casually talk to in the Einzbern Castle.

Presently, Klaus turned to Irisviel, who was setting down a tray holding teacups.

"It's interesting," he said. "Your daughter and Emiya are playing outside."

"Ah," replied Irisviel, smiling in approval as she poured tea into one of the cups. "Are you surprised, Klaus?"

Klaus looked back towards the window, but by that point, Kiritsugu and Illyasviel had already vanished, likely having already moved on.

"I was under the impression that Emiya had a much colder heart than now. He _is_ a freelance mercenary whose... _services_...are known through the world of mages. Years of killing people don't just fly over anyone without leaving a permanent imprint. I'm surprised he could look at a child in the eye and smile genuinely." His expression suddenly darkened considerably. "I wonder if that man had to look at a child in the eye before killing it."

Irisviel's posture stiffened, but she continued to pour tea into the second cup.

"I assume you still look down upon my husband for his reputation," she replied softly.

"I do not enjoy being in the company of people who kill for a living and then smile afterward."

Irisviel finished pouring the tea, to which she then began to pour cream into the cups. "I know Kiritsugu has done a number of terrible things, things that cannot be so easily forgiven. I know that much." She took a spoon and used it to stir the tea in both cups. "But I also know this, Klaus Edelfelt: no matter what actions my husband has done, he is severely misunderstood. And under his leadership, you will find yourself closer to attaining the Holy Grail. All you have to do is just trust him."

She stopped stirring, took one of the cups, and gave it to Klaus. He nodded to her in thanks, then blew at the steaming tea a couple of times. Once he was sure it had cooled down considerably, the Edelfelt Master contently took a sip of the liquid.

Once he lowered the cup from his lips, he replied, "But even if the Black Faction prevails over the White Faction, we will have to turn against each other next. There can only be one victor, and I can't simply take your word that Emiya is 'misunderstood'. How can I be sure to trust Emiya if he defeats me and claims the Grail for himself? What makes you think that his wish will benefit me and _my_ wish?" He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the catalyst Irisviel gave him the previous day, the ancient-looking apple stem. "What makes you think he gave me a reliable Servant that could guide me to victory in the first phase of the War?"

Irisviel hesitated for a moment, looking doubtful. Klaus knew that the white-haired woman was struggling to find an appropriate response.

Finally, she replied, "If you can't trust my husband, then...can you trust me?"

"You, who is married to the Magus Killer?" Klaus shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot, Irisviel, as much as I hold you in great respect and admiration. And I can say for sure that the same applies to the other Black Masters, be they found already or undiscovered."

Irisviel sighed heavily and looked down at her cup of tea, focusing on her reflection cast by the dark liquid.

"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to convince you. You have your own wish, after all."

"No worries." Klaus took another sip of his tea.

"I guess there is one thing that is certain to me: there can never be a wish held by two people..."

* * *

After bowing respectfully, Kiritsugu and Irisviel stepped out of the chamber and began walking down the hallway, side by side. Moments ago, they were summoned to the Einzberns' secret homunculi factory by Jubstacheit, and were assigned to review the newest line of combat homunculi designed specifically for the Black Faction as support. Once all of the homunculi were approved (by word of Irisviel), the two were allowed to make their leave.

"What did you think of the homunculi Grandfather designed, Kiritsugu?" asked Irisviel, looking across her shoulder to focus on her husband.

"As always, they are perfect," Kiritsugu replied indifferently. "They will be sure to slow down the White Faction while we prepare to make the kill. Acht never fails to surprise me with his alchemical knowledge." Then, he turned towards Irisviel. "Iri, do you have anything to tell me about the Black Masters already here so far? What is your overall opinion of them?"

"Well, Feend vor Sembren is quite a character." Irisviel looked away and scoffed coldly, drawing a surprised reaction from Kiritsugu. "One of the maids has already made coldly regarding him a habit. I pity Gudrun greatly. I can't imagine a woman who would want to deal with him every single day."

"So vor Sembren is a Master we have to keep an eye on at all times, even during the first phase of the War."

Irisviel heaved out a heavy sigh. "More like a Master whose very breath you will have to tolerate for every second that passes for the duration of this War." She puffed out her cheeks in a childish, adorable pout. "I will not miss him if we lose him in the first phase."

Kiritsugu blinked in surprise at Irisviel's opinion of the Black Master. Then, he composed himself and continued.

"What about the Yggdmillennia Masters?"

The white-woman woman's face suddenly brightened up considerably. Kiritsugu mentally noted that he was shifting the conversation to a more optimistic topic for her.

"Oh, Kariya Matou is a wonder!" she exclaimed. "Very polite and courteous. He also dotes over Illya like his own child, and she likes him! Probably one of the best allies one can ask for!" She then noticed Kiritsugu's neutral expression and stern frown, and said in a serious tone, "Yes, I remember... Temporary ally..."

"That's how it must be, Iri. That's how it must be." Kiritsugu looked back straight ahead. "So, Kariya Matou is trustworthy on the surface level."

"I think he truly cares for others. He's especially protective of Caules."

"For all we know, it's just a cover to deceive us into believing he's someone we can fully depend on. We _never_ put all of our trust on a temporary ally. Do you understand that, Iri?"

Irisviel could only nod reluctantly, prompting Kiritsugu to continue.

"Anyway, speaking of Caules Forvedge, what is your opinion of him?"

"Well, he's a bit like you, Kiritsugu, in the sense that he likes to use modern technology. He's got that computer of his with him all the time. He's...introverted, to say the least. Reserved, a bit like you too." Irisviel's gaze softened. "And extremely frightened. He tries to hide it, but I can tell, he's very frightened. He's still a child, and yet, he's forced to fight in a war that's not his war... I pity him so..."

"It's something that can't be helped, Iri. He's a Master now. He can't just shirk his responsibility and run away for selfish reasons."

Irisviel looked back at Kiritsugu. "But I think it's understandable, Kiritsugu. He's fighting in a war beyond his comprehension. Just like you are."

"But being afraid is a sign of weakness, one that the enemy will take advantage of when they realize it. The enemy is unforgiving and _will_ be looking for any and all vulnerabilities. Caules Forvedge will learn this in the battlefield, whether or not he wants to. We can only hope his usefulness will last long enough for the Black Faction to win the War's first phase."

"He must learn the capabilities of the enemy... Even if it kills him, Kiritsugu?"

"Yes, even if it kills him, Iri."

"But he might have a lot to lose."

Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed darkly. "Maybe so, but sacrifices must be made. It's a requirement of life."

"Oh..."

It was silent. Then...

"And Klaus Edelfelt, Iri?"

"What about him?"

"What is your opinion of him?"

"Well...he definitely doesn't trust you. That's for sure. I doubt he even likes the catalyst you gave him, Kiritsugu."

"Not unexpected."

At this point, he and Irisviel had approached a large door. Kiritsugu opened it up for his wife, and she stepped inside the former's office. The freelance assassin followed her inside and took a cautious inspection of the hallway before slowly, warily closing the door behind him.

"Why did you want to bring me here, Kiritsugu?" Irisviel asked as he approached his desk.

"It concerns the other Black Master we found at the Clock Tower," replied Kiritsugu, his expression still dark. "The one who still has yet to respond to Acht's invitation to the castle. Another familiar was sent to the Clock Tower to spy on the Master. However, when it arrived, it appeared that the Master had already left his quarters."

"He left? Then maybe he's on his way to the castle right now-"

"Not even remotely likely. He's already in Fuyuki."

Irisviel blinked in surprise. "He's already in Fuyuki? Why?"

"I don't know. But we knew this because the familiar overheard a conversation between the Master's roommates. So, the familiar was sent to Fuyuki to track him down. Once he was found, however...the familiar was destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"By the Servant he managed to summon."

Irisviel's eyes widened in shock. "He's already summoned a Servant? But...But Grandfather wanted all seven Black Masters to congregate in the castle and summon the Servants here before the Grail War begins!"

"Indeed. But that, plus the Master's refusal to respond to Acht's invitations, tells me that he either doesn't understand the scope of this Grail War, or he wishes to fight independently." Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed. "By this point, it is obvious that he will be a threat to us. But I don't want you to tell any of the other Black Masters about it, Iri. I can tell you've already become a little attached to most of them."

"Of course, Kiritsugu, but why?"

"They may like you, but they obviously don't like me. If they realize something like this happened, their distrust of me will further worsen, and the structural integrity of the Black Faction will fall apart. This can't happen, not when the Holy Grail War hasn't even started. Do you understand that, Iri?"

"Yes, Kiritsugu, I understand."

Kiritsugu smiled softly at Irisviel, then closed his eyes and heaved out a sigh of distress as he half-collapsed on his chair.

"I can only hope that the remaining slot in the Black Faction is filled by someone more reliable..." he said softly. "The Black Faction is already hanging on by a thread and the other members cannot view me as a leader because of what I have done to their kind. And worse yet, it appears that Kairi Sisigou, the man Maiya hired to spy on Shirou Kotomine, is sticking his nose into matters that do not concern him..."

"Kairi Sisigou?"

"Yes. Maiya traced his records and found that he had scheduled a one-way flight to Fuyuki City. He arrived there a couple of days ago. But there are no prospective jobs for him there. God knows what he plans on doing when the Grail War starts. And then...there's the matter of Shirou Kotomine...the White Master who barely exists..."

Irisviel's eyes softened in concern for her husband. She promptly approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She then rested her chin against his shoulder and leaned her head against his own.

"I know it is difficult, Kiritsugu," she said. "I know there will be hard times ahead. After all, you are leading people who can never understand you, or your ideals."

"I can't even summon the Servant I'm aiming for..." Kiritsugu spat. His lip suddenly quivered, and an uncharacteristic glimmer appeared in his dark eyes. "You know, Iri... We still have a chance... We can get away...escape from all of this..."

The white-haired woman drew her head away in surprise. "Escape? You mean forget about the Grail War?"

"Yes. We can take Illya, and go as far as we can, far away from this castle, away from the War. We don't have to do this. We can just live together, as a family, without having to lose one another." Tears began to drip down Kiritsugu's eyes. "All we just have to do is run!"

Irisviel closed her eyes and sighed. "No, Kiritsugu. I'm afraid we can't."

"Why not?! This Grail War hasn't even begun, and everything's already spiraling out of our control!"

"That's because you _think_ everything's spiraling out of control." Irisviel wiped the tears from her husband's eyes with her fingers, then kissed his cheek. "I know you, Kiritsugu. No matter how much you want to escape from all of this, you would kill yourself if you do. You wouldn't risk running away from your dream. You wouldn't risk having us all hunted down by forces we can't withstand. And you especially wouldn't risk depriving Illya a chance at living a truly normal life. You wouldn't do all of that. I know you're frightened, Kiritsugu. I am too. But we must not forget your wish, your hope for a better world. One that Illya can live in without any worries or fears."

"But...you won't be there...to share that life...with Illya...Iri... How am I supposed to let that-?"

"Happen?" completed Irisviel. She hugged Kiritsugu again. "It's okay, Kiritsugu. It pains me to know I will not be able to share that future with you and Illya, but I have accepted that fate now. It is something that cannot be avoided. And I have willingly accepted this because I will die bringing forth your dream and making it a reality. And I _know_ you will raise Illya well in that reality without me. So please, Kiritsugu, don't run away from this. Accept this fate, and fight for your ideal. If not for your sake, then for me and Illya. Can you do that?"

Kiritsugu was still for a moment. Then, he lifted his arm and placed his hand on Irisviel's.

* * *

**Miyama Town, Fuyuki**

"Higher, Papa, higher!"

Shirou blinked as he continued pushing Mashu on the swing. Right now, the father and daughter were in the park in the middle of the evening. There were few families milling about, enjoying playing around in the playground or the surrounding fields of grass. Earlier that day, Shirou had decided to visit Mashu, even though she had to relocate to the Zenjou family home with Caren, Rin, and Sakura for the sole purpose of protecting them from enemy Masters. Shirou figured that since the Impossible Holy Grail War had yet to start, visiting Mashu at this time was well in order, even though it technically went against the order of Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Shirou blinked and replied, "Aren't you afraid of falling off, Mashu?"

"It's okay, Papa!" Mashu cried, smiling and laughing. "I wanna go higher! I wanna feel like I'm _flying_!"

The white-haired priest smiled widely. "Alright then, your highness! Your wish is my command!"

He immediately put more force and energy into his next push. Before Mashu knew it, she was reaching dangerous yet exhilarating heights on the swing.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Look at me, Papa! I'm flying, I'm flying!"

Shirou stepped back to avoid being hit by the incoming Mashu. His smile widened even more as he watched Mashu swinging back and forth, laughing as loud as she could, her laughs sounding as if they were coming from the very core of her soul.

"Of course you're flying, Mashu honey!" he replied. "You're like a bird in the wind!"

The air was filled with Mashu's angelic laughter. How Shirou would give anything else to let that moment last...

* * *

"I'm happy I could see you today, Papa."

Shirou smiled and replied, "Same here, Mashu honey. Same here."

He adjusted his hold on Mashu as he continued to walk up the incline. The two had just left the park several minutes ago, and were on their way back to the Zenjou home. By their side, the sun was setting, bathing all of Fuyuki City in a magnificent light of deep gold. However, Shirou wasn't engrossed in the beautiful sight. Instead, he focused his sights on the sidewalk ahead, all the while stroking Mashu's purple hair lovingly as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"I missed you, Papa."

"So did I, Mashu. You can't imagine how empty the house was without you. How are Caren, Rin, Sakura, and Aoi doing, cooped up in that home?"

"Caren, Rin, and Aoi-san are all doing fine, but Sakura's become sadder for some reason. I try cheering her up all the time, but nothing I do works. It makes me sad."

"Ah, it's okay, Mashu. I'm sure she misses her own papa. It's an emotion we all feel when we're separated from our loved ones."

"So...does this mean you're always sad because you miss Mama?"

Shirou narrowed his eyes upon hearing Mashu's innocent question. Ever since Mirai died, it had always been difficult for him to spend the entire day without crying tears of loss and pain. Of course, that pain had lessened over time, especially with the presence of Mashu, but it never went away. He knew it would _never_ go away, no matter how much he tried. But once he won the Grail War, then there was a high chance that he could at least find closure in that chapter of his life...

And no one would have to be sad ever again...

"That's a different story, Mashu," he finally replied. "Yes, I was sad when Mama left this world. Really sad. Uncle Kirei and Grandfather Risei were actually a bit worried about me. But over time, things got better. Things always get better, Mashu, no matter how bleak the situation is."

"So, how did things get better for you, Papa?"

"I had you."

"Oh, that's right." Mashu's smile then widened. "And I have you!"

"Yeah. We have each other. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Mashu giggled, then went silent for a moment. Shirou continued walking without speaking. Complete silence permeating their personal space; in fact, because there was no one else present in the neighborhood, it seemed as if the entire area had gone silent. After several minutes of this tense silence, Mashu looked up at her father.

"When are we gonna come back home, Papa?" she asked.

Shirou looked down at her. "I honestly don't know right now, Mashu."

"But we can come back soon, right?"

He looked down at her and flashed an innocent smile.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"So...whatever you're doing, it won't take too long?"

"Of course, it won't take too long, honey." Shirou ruffled Mashu's purple hair again. "So promise me you'll wait, until I'm done with my business. Okay?"

"Okay, Papa." Mashu nuzzled her head against her father's chest again. "I promise!"

"Good. Then I promise you, you'll come back to me...before you know it."

Shirou looked back towards the sidewalk as he continued walking. His eyes narrowed in a heightened sense of determination.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle**

Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia narrowed his eyes as he stared deeply at the back of his hand, examining the set of black Command Seals to its last detail. He knew that these Command Seals were solid, concrete proof that he was a Master, destined to command a Servant in this Impossible Holy Grail War. He could only wish it was a Servant other than the one the Yggdmillennia assigned him. He could still feel his catalyst poking at his skin uncomfortably from inside his pocket.

He lowered his hand and directed his focus to Caules, who was typing away furiously on his laptop. The teenage boy's gaze was more concentrated than usual, even determined. Kariya was surprised by that, given that Caules instantly panicked upon realizing he was chosen as a Master for the Grail War as well. However, he wouldn't be surprised if the boy was trying to look up ways to escape from Einzbern Castle, and probably even Germany.

"What're you looking at?" Kariya asked.

"None of your business," replied Caules.

"If you're planning on escaping this place, then your plan is doomed to fail. We've been here for a week and you still haven't realized that the snowstorms out there are generated by magic and can last as long as the Einzberns want it to?"

Caules sighed angrily, looked up from his computer screen, and gave Kariya a bitter glare. The Matou Master wasn't too surprised by that reaction, however. After all, he had been given such hateful looks from other Yggdmillennia. Though Caules was not known for being that hateful towards Kariya (after all, the man had raised him since he was a child), he _was_ known for being extremely aggressive when he was on the defensive.

And given the circumstances of Caules's situation, Kariya _knew_ the boy was being very defensive.

"Really?" Caules asked. "Escaping. Is that what you think I'm planning on doing? Are you serious?"

Kariya raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well then, what _are_ you doing, Caules?"

"Well, considering we're going to become enemies at some point in this goddamn War, I can't tell you, because that would give away my vulnerabilities."

"We're _not_ going to become enemies in this Grail War, Caules. No matter what happens, I am not going to go out of my way to hurt you for something as selfish as getting a wish granted by a magical cup. I promised your sister that. I know you didn't ask to be a part of this War, so I'm going to do all I can to protect you from harm. Using all of the abilities I have-" Kariya showed Caules his Command Seals. "-and my Servant."

Caules's frown became even more pronounced. "And that's supposed to give me some comfort in the fact that I'm participating in a death-match between magi? Magi whose powers and abilities easily surpass my own? Not to mention magi who are all armed with the personifications of heroic figures from ancient history?!"

"Just like I am, Caules-"

"Bull!" The teenage boy shot up from his chair. "You're a _Matou_! What're _you_ gonna do to protect _me_?!"

Before Kariya could protest, Caules grabbed his laptop, unplugged it from the cord that was charging it, and stormed out of the room, muttering something indiscernible to himself. As he did, he passed one of the Einzbern maids, who was entering the room carrying a tray holding full, steaming teacups. The maid watched Caules go, then turned back to Kariya, who was now sighing in frustration and burying his face in his hands.

"Well," the maid said, "I assume that went well."

Kariya looked up at the maid, immediately recognizing the tone of her voice.

"Thank you for your input, Lucia," he replied.

Soon after arriving at Einzbern Castle, Kariya made it a personal assignment to memorize everyone living with them, be they human or homunculus. Out of all the maids available for service to the Black Masters, Lucia was the most... _memorable_ of them. She had a snarky, straightforward attitude with everyone she met, especially towards people she particularly disliked. Unfortunately, Lucia's snarky, sarcastic personality was the only quality about her that could easily be described, as she would otherwise be like the other homunculi in the castle: cold, emotionless, and almost robotic.

Kariya couldn't say he hated Lucia, but he didn't like her either.

"Tea, Master Kariya?" asked Lucia, raising the tray slightly in emphasis.

"No, thank you."

Lucia nodded, then continued, "You know, Master Caules's fright is genuine. You should understand that. The circumstances can draw fear from the most youthful soul."

"He has nothing to worry about," Kariya said. "All he has to do in this War is to summon his Servant. Then, I will take things from there."

"You do understand that you will not be able to protect him all of the time, do you, Master Kariya?"

"I understand that, Lucia. But as long as I am here, I will do all I can to ensure his safety. I promised his sister that much."

Lucia raised an eyebrow in almost childlike curiosity. "Oh, his sister, you say?" she asked.

"Yes, his sister. Fiore." Kariya looked down at the carpeted floor. "I...I took care of them both ever since they were little. She's...She's a Master with the White Faction. I told her that I would make sure he wouldn't be harmed in any way."

"And you don't have any guarantee that she will not go after you and her brother? That she doesn't have a reason to seek out the Grail for herself?"

"She loves her brother. Even if she tries to win the Grail for herself, she won't do anything to harm him. She isn't like that. Fiore is sweet and kind and caring. She only wishes to walk again."

"Ah. Does she now?"

Lucia blinked, then she prepared to walk away from Kariya. Then, the Matou Master suddenly spoke up, catching her attention.

"I promise you, he will be fine. Caules will not lose his life in this War if I have anything to say about it."

"Are you sure you're up for the task, Kariya Matou?"

Kariya frowned bitterly. "That's Kariya Matou _Yggdmillennia_ to you, Lucia. And yes, I am certainly up to the task." He stood up from his seat in determination. "I have the strongest Servant this Grail War has to offer! With its help, I am guaranteed to succeed in my task! I will not fall to the likes of the bastard Tokiomi and his White Faction, or my own allies with the Black Faction! I can promise you that!"

"Really?" The female homunculus closed her eyes. "Then I believe I shall survive long enough to see you through in this personal mission of yours. That is, _if_ you manage to withstand all of the odds against you first."

 _"She's really enjoying pushing my buttons,"_ Kariya thought, still frowning. Then, he declared out loud, "There's no guarantee that I won't, Lucia. You'll see to that."

Lucia remained still for a moment, still clutching the tray of teacups. Then, without another word, she left the room.

* * *

**Tohsaka Residence**

White, so bright on his skin that it was surreal. It was almost like a heavenly light. But what was heaven?

Sieg continued to stare blankly, almost disinterestedly at the set of Command Seals written on the pages of his book like the ancient symbols written in textbooks of ancient history, whatever they were. It had been a few weeks since the man with the painful look on his face, Shirou Kotomine, took him in, weeks since he received Shirou's Command Seals (and therefore, Shirou's rights as a White Master) with the help of the very book he was holding.

The Book of the False Attendant. Normally a book created for normal magical contracts like the Geis, this particular one he was holding was adapted for holding and utilizing a set of Command Seals. This specific book was crafted by the slimy old man, Zouken Matou, and once Shirou consented to transferring his Command Seals, they appeared on the pages of that very book. Thus, Sieg became the Master of the Servant Shirou intended to summon, for reasons he did not know.

Hassan-i-Sabbah, the pseudonym shared by the enigmatic leader of the Hashshashin, a medieval Islamic sect in Persia famous for coining the word 'Assassin', which was rooted from the sect's name. Also known as the Old Man in the Mountain, Hassan was, in reality, an identity passed down from one person to another, and a total of nineteen people have held the identity of Hassan in its history. After dying, these nineteen became Heroic Spirit Candidates and subsequently eligible to be summoned as Servants by the Holy Grail, though each one was always summoned under the Assassin class. In fact, it was popularly believed, for some reason, that the only Assassin Servant that could be called forth in a Holy Grail War would be one of the nineteen who held the name of Hassan-i-Sabbah.

For some reason, Shirou intended to summon one of the Hassans and use it to serve a specific purpose for the White Faction. Him and the other man who was currently Sieg's host.

Tokiomi Tohsaka. Leader of the White Faction, and a first-rate magi, a rarity of his kind in such a backwater country like Japan. For some reason, he had a fascination with elegance and reservedness, emotions that puzzled Sieg. Also for some reason, he also had a strange determination to win the Holy Grail, all for the sake of reaching something called the Root, which Shirou said was a metaphysical location that was the source of everything in the universe, but what was the universe?

What was Assassin?

Who was Hassan-i-Sabbah?

What is the Holy Grail?

What is war?

Ultimately, Sieg couldn't understand much about why he had to do what he was being told to do. In fact, he couldn't understand anything about this Holy Grail War that he was participating in. He couldn't understand the Holy Grail, he couldn't understand his Command Seals, he couldn't understand Assassin or Hassan-i-Sabbah, and he certainly couldn't understand the motivation of the men who took him in.

...In fact, he couldn't understand much of anything about life, even heroism, despite his professed admiration of it.

_What is life?_

He sometimes felt as if he was created for the purpose of never finding the answers to the questions he asked every day. It was tragic...and yet, what was tragedy?...

"Sieg?"

Sieg focused his attention away from the Command Seals and to Shirou, who apparently had just entered the room.

"Yes, Shirou?" Sieg asked in his emotionless voice.

"The last White Master has arrived," replied Shirou. "Tokiomi wants the others to meet her in person."

"Yes, Shirou."

Shirou nodded, then he prepared to leave when Sieg spoke again.

"Shirou?"

"Yes, Sieg?"

"What are we fighting for?"

Shirou blinked in surprise, then replied, "The Holy Grail, an omnipotent device that can grant one's most fervent wish."

"But why are we fighting for it?"

Shirou's eyes softened. "If you think we could all just share it, I wish I could tell you that is true, but I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because, well, the Holy Grail can only grant one person's wish, and one person only. If it was something that could be shared, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Then what is a wish?"

"It can be anything, Sieg, as long as you desire for it to happen." Shirou approached Sieg and stared into his blood-red eyes seriously. "Do you have a wish, Sieg?"

"I do not know. I have never experienced the feeling of wishing for something, desiring for it to happen. I do not know the feeling."

"Well then, is there anything you want? Anything you want to own, anything you want to learn, anything you want to experience?"

"I do not know. I guess I do not know the feeling of _wanting_ something."

Shirou raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Then...why are you asking me all of this?"

"I find it very difficult to understand why we are doing any of this. What is the point of all of this?"

"Then I guess that is something you should ask to the Holy Grail."

"But what makes the Grail qualified to answer these questions?"

"It is omnipotent. It can do absolutely anything and everything. If asked the right question, it could even create an entirely new universe."

"If it could do everything, then why has it not done something?"

"Well, the Grail is not in physical form yet, so I doubt that it will be able to accomplish anything in that state. And then, someone needs to wish for something so the Grail can perform its feats."

Sieg blinked once. "So the Grail will only act if it materializes and someone wishes for something in its presence?"

"Yes. That is what we have taught you from the beginning, Sieg. I do not-"

"Then why is the Grail being called omnipotent?" interrupted Sieg. "If the Grail is indeed omnipotent, then it would have the ability to materialize on its own accord and not need the wish of a human being to drive its course of action."

Shirou blinked in shock, obviously not expecting these kinds of questions and responses from the homunculus.

"Well," he replied, "I guess...we were wrong in our assumptions that the Grail is omnipotent, Sieg. But we _are_ still fighting for it, for the sake of one wish being granted by it, and we can't back out of it anymore. We must put our trust in the Holy Grail War, and do what needs to be done."

"But what exactly needs to be done, Shirou?" Sieg tilted his head in curiosity, like a confused puppy, whatever it was. "What needs to be done?"

"Your job, Sieg. Your job." The white-haired man then placed a comforting hand on the homunculus' shoulder. "You do not have to worry about anything at all, Sieg. You will do splendidly."

"I will?"

Shirou nodded. "You will. All you have to do is trust me. Trust me...and the Grail." He then gestured towards the doorway. "Now, I believe Tokiomi is expecting you to be downstairs, greeting our guest."

Sieg nodded loyally. "Yes, Shirou."

He stood up and left the room without saying another word, all the while feeling a strange sense inside him. He didn't know what it was, but he could easily compare himself to an empty cup that needed to be filled. He knew that Shirou couldn't answer any of his questions, but what he couldn't understand was why he needed to know them. And worse yet, his conversation with Shirou provoked another question that clung to his mind.

_"Why must we trust the Grail?"_

* * *

A deep, dark shade of red.

That was Tokiomi Tohsaka's exact favorite color. It was the sole reason why he wore these particular clothes; why he chose to have a number of rooms in his residence draped with curtains, rugs, and furniture in that specific color; why he had a preference for the brand of wine that he was drinking right now. No other color appealed to him in the slightest, not even a lighter shade of red.

The color red was said to symbolize all of the extremes in life and therefore hold powerful connotations. In terms of humanity, the color symbolized love, passion, lust, anger, violence, adventure. Of course, as an elegant and reserved Tohsaka, Tokiomi refused to fully indulge himself in such extremes. However, he knew that the specific shade of deep-red also symbolized honorable traits such as willpower, leadership, courage, and good fortune. Traits that would be especially important to him during the upcoming days that would see nothing but destruction, bloodshed, and sacrifice.

Lowering his cup, Tokiomi gazed upon his honored guests, the members of his White Faction.

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, the ninth son of the Archibald family, and the one who was to be the Master of Rider of White. From the moment Tokiomi learned of Kayneth's selection in the Impossible Holy Grail War, he knew that Kayneth's authoritative air and experience from his services as a Clock Tower instructor would serve the White Faction well. As a result, he appointed the Archibald Master as his first lieutenant, the one the other White Masters could turn to should he himself fall in battle.

Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, the latest successor to the Sophia-Ri family, and the Master of Archer of White. Tokiomi frowned in disapproval at his specialty in Rune Magic, which was generally useless in combat, and as such, he gave him the assignment of covering the White Faction's long-ranged attacks with Archer.

Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, the sister of Bram. Though she wasn't a proper Master, Kayneth and Bram both insisted on bringing her along as the White Faction's top healer. After taking a look at her records, Tokiomi recognized her specialty and approved the request.

Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, the latest successor to the whole Yggdmillennia clan, and the Master of Berserker of White. For a magus hailing from the Yggdmillennia, Tokiomi was impressed by her first-rate magical potential, as well as her soft-spoken but determined nature. Because of this, he assigned the Berserker Servant to her because he knew that she would be patient and self-controlling enough to command the Heroic Spirit of Madness, the White Faction's powerhouse, in battle.

Itsuki Himuro, the Himuro representative, and the first of his family to be born with natural Magic Circuits in millennia. At first, Tokiomi believed that the Himuros had somehow found a way to bypass the Holy Grail system and forge a set of Command Seals for the young boy, but in the wake of Kirei's visit, the Overseer and his pupil insisted that was not the case. Within a span of months, he and Kirei personally trained Itsuki in honing his abilities and perfecting his magical potential, and once they did that, Tokiomi couldn't help but become profoundly fascinated at Itsuki's capabilities. He was a master of all Five Elements, prodigious in multiple magical fields, and seemed to even understand magic at the level of the Age of Gods. He truly was fascinating, and Tokiomi had no regrets in assigning him with Caster of White and the specialty of setting up all of the White Faction's defenses and weaponry.

Then there was Sieg, the homunculus provided to him by the Yggdmillennia, and the Master of Assassin of White. There was nothing else to say about that.

And of course there was himself, Tokiomi Tohsaka, the fifth head of the Tohsaka family, and the self-appointed Master of Saber of White, who was literally with the White Faction in spirit. Naturally, because the Masters closest to achieving victory in the previous Holy Grail Wars all had Saber Servants at their command, it was natural for him to seek out a catalyst for one. Fortunately for him, his quest bore fruit early on, and he found the bloodstained fig tree leaf only one month into his search.

Initially, the Tohsaka head had hoped to retrieve the catalyst for the strongest of all Saber Servants, the venerable King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon. Unfortunately, however, it had vanished with the ages, and he subsequently had to settle for the next best thing. Still, it brought him great pride to summon the Heroic Spirit he ultimately wound up with, for he was a hero often called invincible and immortal, with the blood of a dragon and the sword of both holy and demonic attributes.

The Dragon-Blooded Knight of Germany, Siegfried.

Now, there was one more White Master left, one who was about to arrive any minute now. The one who was to be the Master of Lancer of White. He was informed that she would be bringing a catalyst of her own along, but she declined to reveal any details. It was a shame, for he had provided a few other catalysts for her to choose from, but he took faith in her word and approved her proposal.

"Master Tokiomi."

Tokiomi turned his head to his right, spotting one of the homunculi provided by the Yggdmillennia. Like all other traditional homunculi, he had pale skin and blood-red eyes, and he wore the regular Yggdmillennia clothing, along with a dark-green beret. Clutched in his hand was an elongated staff with an ax-like blade at one end, the weapon seemingly too large and heavy for him to hold, yet he stood his ground. The Tohsaka Master knew the Musik family's alchemical knowledge wasn't on par with that of the Einzberns, but any other alchemical families in the Yggdmillennia clan were all third-rate and the Musiks were the best he could get from his allies, so he naturally accepted the homunculi for combat support and personal service.

"Yes, Decebal?" asked Tokiomi, addressing the homunculi by its assigned name.

"Our guests have arrived."

Tokiomi's sapphire-blue eyes glinted. "Ah, yes. Bring them in here, Decebal."

When Decebal nodded and left the room, Tokiomi redirected his attention back to the rest of his White Faction. Kayneth and Bram were conversing while Sola-Ui listened closely; Itsuki was lying on his bed as always, waiting patiently for something to happen; Fiore sat in her wheelchair, reading a book; and Sieg was sitting on one of the sofas idly, looking like the odd man sticking out in a social gathering between members of the elite.

"My dearest White Faction," he announced, catching everyone's attention, "the Master of Lancer of White has finally arrived. Let us welcome her in our humble domain, and accept her as a close and vital ally in this Holy Grail War."

"Yes, of course, Tokiomi," Kayneth replied.

Moments later, Decebal returned, accompanied by three women. Two were dressed up as maids, with unremarkable features of any sort, and it was clear that they were the escort for the third woman. This woman bore pale skin, flowing ivory-white hair tied into a long ponytail, and fierce golden eyes; and was wearing a white dress with a black skirt, a charcoal-gray light jacket with golden sleeves, a red scarf, purple leggings, and golden earrings that glittered with the light.

Tokiomi smiled and greeted, "Welcome, Olesya Mylène Animusphere."

Olesya Mylène Animusphere, the seventh head of the Animusphere family, a prominent lineage of magi with deep, excellent connections throughout the magical world. Half-Russian, half-French, she was regarded by many as a prodigy, having graduated summa cum laude from the London Clock Tower two years early. She made many contributions to the current public understanding of magic, as well as the modern structure to the Mage's Association's practices. She had been considered a candidate for Vice President of the Mage's Association, but she turned down the prospect, followed by an offer to become a lecturer at the Clock Tower. Both times, she cited her belief that it would benefit her more to be active on the field rather than sift through piles of paperwork and formalities at social gatherings.

It was her reputation that gifted her the nickname of 'The Queen of the Five Elements', in regards to her outstanding mastery of all of the Great Five Elements.

It also wouldn't be a surprise to more than a few, knowing that she had been selected as a Master in the Holy Grail War, considering her track record of successes and magical potential. Tokiomi couldn't have been more overjoyed after learning he had such a prodigy in his Faction.

"Thank you, Tokiomi," Olesya replied, bowing her head. "As someone who has admired their work, it is a great pleasure to be in the presence of the head of one of the Three Founding Families." She then looked at Kayneth, who was radiating pride in its purest essence, and gave him an unrestrained smile of a devious nature. "Ahhhhh, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. My old arch-rival. I see that the years of teaching budding magi have treated you well."

"Oh, Animusphere, do not dwell on the past, for it is the past. We are no longer rivals, but allies!" He held out a gloved hand towards Olesya. "May this Holy Grail War be one of glory for our families!"

Olesya maintained her smile and took Kayneth's hand, shaking it.

"Of course. Speaking of family glory, congratulations on your engagement." She looked at Sola-Ui. "Both of your families must be proud of this arranged union."

"Why, yes, of course!" Kayneth replied, still smiling snobbishly.

"We are overjoyed to be united with the El-Melloi," added Bram, also smiling.

"I am bursting with happiness," Sola-Ui said with a strange toxicity lacing her voice, but no one noticed it.

Tokiomi stepped forward and said, "Pardon me for interrupting this reunion, but Olesya, for the sake of this Faction's security, I must ask for your burden of proof."

The Animusphere Master smiled and showed Tokiomi her right hand. There, barely discernible with her pale skin, was a set of Command Seals, as white as snow.

"Here is my stigmata, Tokiomi Tohsaka," she replied. "The burden of proof that I am a White Master in this War."

"Of course, excellent." The Tohsaka spread out his arms in a formal, elegant pose. "Rejoice, for you are now a White Master." As he lowered his arms, he added, "Now, I ask of you, could you present to us the catalyst you have brought?"

Without responding, Olesya turned to her maids and nodded at them. One of them nodded back and left the room without saying a word, while Olesya turned back to stare at Tokiomi.

"My maid will bring it over," she said.

"I must ask, Animusphere," Kayneth implored, stepping forward with his eyebrow arched, "why bring your own catalyst?"

"Why not?" The white-haired prodigy looked at her former classmate with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Aren't we getting a little _too_ trusting of our host, Archibald? Do not tell me that you have forgotten the rules of this particular Grail War. He _is_ going to be our enemy sooner or later in this War." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "And _he_ is the one supplying _us_ with our catalysts? I would rather bed with a third-rate mage or a commoner over accept anything he claims are gifts for me."

Kayneth sputtered in shock for a moment. Then, he cleared his throat and speaking more clearly.

"But by accepting them as honored gifts, we have further solidified our alliance, our partnership with the Tohsakas, one of the Three Founding Families!" He crossed his arms. "You once said it yourself, Animusphere. Trust is absolutely essential in a high-stakes situation where alliances must be made! Well, trust is certainly applicable when we're aligned in a battle to the death between magi!" He stuck up his chin snobbishly. "And it is not like he gave us the catalysts to weak and useless Heroic Spirits! He went out of his way to find the most powerful Heroic Spirits history has to offer!"

"Ah, yes. So, what catalyst has Tokiomi Tohsaka granted you for this Impossible Holy Grail War?"

"I provided him with the catalyst for the King of Conquerors that once ruled over the lands of the known world," Tokiomi interjected.

"Ahhh, so you have Iskandar, Archibald," Olesya continued, still looking at Kayneth. "If I remember his legend correctly, he has the qualifications for the Rider class." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Are you sure you are prepared for the rough riding, Archibald?"

"Of course," spat Kayneth, his eyebrows furrowing and his teeth gritted in annoyance. "I can see you still hold your teasing ways." Then, he regained his composure and scoffed proudly. "But of course _you_ couldn't have fared any better with the Heroic Spirit you plan on summoning."

"In fact..." Olesya's smile suddenly widened. "I am quite proud of my family's selection. In fact, it appears that _I_ will have the most powerful Heroic Spirit of them all at my disposal."

Kayneth blinked in confusion. "Pardon me, Animusphere?"

Before Animusphere could reply, the maid's voice rang out across the rooms.

"Madam, I have the catalyst!"

"Very well," Olesya replied. "Show it to them!"

The maid entered the room, carrying a large, elongated object in her hands. As soon as the other White Masters saw it, their eyes all widened in shock and surprise, with the exception of the emotionless Sieg and the confused, oblivious Itsuki. Tokiomi gawked at the catalyst that was before him, before looking at Olesya, whose expression was one of complete pride, triumph, and superiority, like a female tyrant.

"H- _How_?" he asked. "How did you manage to find it?! I thought this was lost with the ages!"

"Well, I am afraid you thought wrong, Tokiomi Tohsaka," she replied. "I am afraid you _all_ thought wrong." As the maid set the catalyst down on the central table, Olesya crossed her arms, scanned her group of colleagues, and continued, "You see, the Animuspheres were looking forward to the day when they would have their shot at the Holy Grail War. We took any and all measures to ensure it. Particularly, to ensure that the family representative is guaranteed an extremely powerful Heroic Spirit. Now, I shall bring pride to the name of the Animusphere family, as well as victory for the White Faction in the first phase of this War!"

A shocked Tokiomi looked back at Olesya's catalyst, still in disbelief at what he was seeing. He knew it couldn't be a replica, for Olesya wouldn't risk embarrassing herself and her family by bringing a fake catalyst. No, it had to be the real deal, especially since Olesya wasn't particularly afraid in showing it off like a trophy. If what she was saying was true, then it appears that the Animuspheres were behind the ages-long disappearance of the Avalon scabbard that once belonged to the King of Knights.

However, now that he realized this, Tokiomi realized that he may have inadvertently thrown what the rabble call a 'monkey wrench' into Olesya's plan. If she and the Animusphere family were really planning on summoning _him_ , then she would get the Heroic Spirit she wanted...but not the Heroic Spirit she _expected_...

He gazed at the corner of the room, where he knew Saber of White was standing at despite being in spirit form. The Tohsaka remembered that he didn't exact tell any of his comrades that he already summoned his Servant in case one of them decided to betray him already, as inelegant and unreserved as that would be.

 _"Well,"_ the Tohsaka Master thought, _"this will make for an interesting Holy Grail War indeed..."_

* * *

**The Mackenzie Residence**

_**"And now, onto our top story. The Fuyuki Serial Killer has struck again in Shinto, leaving behind-"** _

"Good morning, Waver."

"Good morning, dear!"

"Morning, Grandpa... Morning, Grandma..."

A droopy-eyed Waver yawned as he sat down at the table in a slouch and took a sip of his tea. He then set down his teacup, yawned ahain, and stretched his arms out, all the while hearing Martha Mackenzie approach the table, the familiar bitter aroma of coffee lingering in the air. Waver then focused on the old man sitting on the opposite side of the table, Martha's husband Glen. He was now focused on the TV set nearby, which was showing another news report about that serial killer who had been terrorizing Fuyuki City for the last couple of weeks.

"Fuyuki's getting bad these days..." he remarked.

"Yes, it really is," replied Martha.

Glen then turned towards his wife. "By the way, Martha, did you check all the rooms upstairs?"

"Yes, I have. Nothing's been stolen in any of them. Is it the same with you for everything downstairs?"

"Not a single thing disturbed. Not even a sign of anyone having broken in." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's very strange."

"Indeed. What were those voices we were hearing last night, then? This place couldn't possibly be haunted."

Glen shrugged dismissively. "Well, whoever or whatever it was, they didn't steal anything from here. That's all that counts."

"Yes, that's true, honey." Martha then turned towards Waver, who was still yawning, stretching, and rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Here, dear, why don't you try some coffee? It seems that your tea isn't getting you up that well." Then, her eyes widened when she spotted something. "Waver, dear! What happened to your hand!"

"Huh?..."

Waver looked down at his hand. A second later, he realized it: he had forgotten to cover up his Command Seals.

"Crap," he muttered angrily under his breath.

"That mark," said Martha inquisitively, stepping forward to get a closer look. "Is that what people call a tattoo?"

"Oh, Waver, Waver, Waver," Glen added, shaking his head in disapproval. "What have we told you about getting one of those things?"

"It's not a tattoo, Grandpa!" Waver exclaimed, his mind struggling to come up with an excuse. "It's-It's a stain!"

"A stain?"

"Yes! An ink stain." Then, Waver thought, _"Thank God my Command Seals aren't red like they're usually colored. Otherwise it would've been way more difficult digging my way out of this hole..."_

"That's a pretty big ink stain, then, dear," Martha commented, looking unconvinced by Waver's lie. "Do you mean to tell me your pen somehow exploded?"

"An ink cartridge happened to spill on my hand while I was trying to load it into the printer, and the ink wouldn't wash off." The student covered his Command Seals and stood up from the table. "Look, I'll go to the bathroom and try to wash it off again, okay?"

Before Glen or Martha could say anything else, Waver left the room in a rush and refused to stop or look back until he stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sighing heavily, he buried his face in his palms and moaned into them in frustration.

 _"Man,"_ he thought. _"What a pain in the ass. I'm definitely not going to be able to keep this lie up for_ long." Then, he sighed in annoyance. _"And it looks like they're already asking questions they should not be asking. Do I have to start their hypnosis all over again, starting with me being their grandson, back from abroad?"_

 ** _"Master, do you reckon we should eliminate them now?"_** a deep female voice suddenly asked.

Waver's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?! NO!"

"Waver, dear?" called Martha in concern. "Are you alright in there?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm fine, Grandma! It's just..." He put some strain into his voice. "This stain just won't come off!"

"Do you think we should call someone, Waver?" Glen called in suggestion.

"No, no, it's fine! It'll fade away soon, don't worry!"

"Okay, if you say so, Waver!"

Waver sighed in relief, then focused his hearing on the hallway outside. Once it was clear that Glen and Martha were no longer investigating his outburst, he lowered his voice into a whisper.

"What the hell are you thinking, suggesting something like that?!" he asked.

 _ **"We require mana replenishment,"**_ a scratchy male voice replied.

 _ **"Those elders look like easy pickings,"**_ added another male voice in a poisonous, snakelike hiss.

"No way!" Waver replied as he lowered his voice further. "We are not killing them! I repeat, we are NOT killing them, Assassin!"

 ** _"Master, would you care to enlighten us with an explanation?"_** asked the female voice.

"Their house is the perfect base of operations for us. It's located in Miyama Town, the most ordinary and unassuming area Fuyuki has to offer. None of the Masters will ever assume we're camping out here. Those two will further reinforce our cover of normalcy. If something happens to them, someone will be quick to realize it, and the worst-case scenario is that someone will be a Master. Remember, the reason the Einzberns' familiar found us was because I summoned you in a dark alleyway, which practically screams bloody murder! In other words, we can't make ourselves obvious!" Waver sighed heavily. "Look, Assassin, I know you need mana. I get it. But as your Master, I decree that we're not going to get it _that_ way. EVER. All right?"

 _ **"We understand, Master,"**_ the female voice replied.

 _ **"But I must inquire, Master,"**_ said an elderly male voice, _**"how are we going to acquire the mana we crave? We cannot kill to possess it."**_

"Simple," replied Waver. "I'll just supply my own mana to you."

 _ **"**_ **You _?"_** The elderly male voice chuckled nastily. _**"Our own Master, a mere boy, still training to become a man, supplying**_ **us _with the mana we desperately need as sustenance?! HA! You will be dead before the Holy Grail War even starts, Master."_**

"But you will be barely doing anything for the duration of the War. All you guys have to do is slink in the shadows and take out unsuspecting Masters when opportunity knocks. And you guys will be in spirit form when we're not fighting. That doesn't require much mana. ...Right?"

The female voice sighed. _**"You have never killed before, haven't you, Master?"**_

"Why should I, Assassin? _You're_ the one who's going to do all the killing."

_**"Leading a life of killing demands a consistent expectation of the unexpected. And when we enter the battlefield, where we must kill, you will see that every move you make, every strategy you create, will be compromised at any second, unexpectedly."** _

"What the hell are you talking about, Assassin? We're gonna be hidden in the shadows! The only thing unexpected in this Holy Grail War will be US!"

 _ **"Yes, continue to delude yourself, Master,"**_ the elderly voice replied sarcastically. _**"But when the time comes, you shall find meaning behind our words."**_

Waver narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe his own _Servant_ was talking back to him. At first, he considered using a Command Seal to shut all of them up, but he instantly remembered that he would only have three Command Seals and no more. So, he settled for the next best thing.

"Ah, shut up and continue to keep guard, Assassin," he snapped.

_**"As you wish...** _ **Master _..."_**

Waver gritted his teeth in annoyance as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. It was moments like this that made him wish he had a catalyst to use. That way, he could've summoned a powerful Heroic Spirit. Unfortunately, he had no catalysts at his disposal, nor the resources to find one. He was dismayed beyond belief to know that the only Servant he could summon under these circumstances was an Assassin, with the word 'Assassin' itself being the catalyst.

His opinion of the Assassin class briefly changed when he summoned the Hundred-Faced Assassin, whose many personalities manifested into an individual body, granting him the opportunity of having multiple Assassins at his disposal. Unfortunately, these hopes were dashed as soon as they came when a large majority of the eighty or so distinct personalities of the Heroic Spirit disapproved of his capabilities as a Master. To make matters even worse, some of them even outwardly expressed their opinions of him in his presence, as if he hadn't experienced enough jeering at the Clock Tower. In fact, only two personalities seemed to tolerate him were the ones dubbed Zayd, the man with the scratchy voice; and Asako, the only female persona of the group.

Yes, there were many times he wished he could use a Command Seal to force Assassin into obeying him wholly and unconditionally, both literally and figuratively, but it definitely would be a waste to use it up on something so trivial such as obedience. As such, Waver knew that he had to just bear with it.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time for tolerating a Servant that could talk back at him.

Waver sighed again and thought, _"What a pain in the ass... I wonder what would've happened if I summoned a different Servant class? Like Saber or Archer or Rider? I bet I'd be having much better times than I am having right now. At the very least, I would be getting_ suitable _protection from the Einzberns."_

He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the constant envelopes of invitation he would receive from them.

 _"What in the world are they hoping to accomplish, anyway? Inviting_ me _to_ their castle _? Do they take me for a fool?! No, I_ know _what they're up to! They're gonna try and do something sneaky and underhanded to me! But it won't work, for they have underestimated me! I'll get the upper hand against them!"_

* * *

**Unknown location**

A girl living at a farm, possessing a beauty that would rival even the angels...

The same girl, kneeling before a cross, looking into it with all of the love and devotion in the world...

Her, mounting on a horse, clad in armor...

Sounds of war and death...

A courtyard of priests chanting to the heavens...

The girl of heavenly beauty, tied to a wooden cross, facing an almost ironic death...

The searing sensation of flame...

The most comforting flash of white...

_"...O Lord, I give myself to You..."_

* * *

**Kotomine Church  
** – **The next day** – **  
**

Kirei opened his eyes, and he found himself in the same position he was in when he settled himself to bed: lying down on his back in a straight, rigid position, his hands clasped over each other and lying on top of his chest, his gaze focused on the old ceiling situated above him. He promptly raised his right hand to examine his Command Seals, the white and black contrasting each other, yet forced to lie side by side one another, like the taijitu symbol.

He knew he didn't experience any ordinary dream. He experienced a memory...

A memory of his Servant Ruler...

"O Lord, I give myself to You..." he whispered, his voice low, robotic.

Yet, he couldn't find any saving grace in those words...

* * *

Kirei announced, "Ruler, I have received reports that confirm our suspicions: Assassin of Black and his Master are operating independently from the rest of the Black Faction. The Einzberns have sent him multiple invitations to their castle, but he has ignored all of them. When they sent out a familiar to track him down, they found him already stationed in Fuyuki City. Moments later, the Master had his Servant destroy it."

Ruler turned around to look at the brown-haired priest, who closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly in a gesture of formality.

"Operating independently," she repeated. "Already at this stage of the War, as well..."

Kirei opened his eyes to look at Ruler. "I inquire your opinion about this, Ruler."

The golden-haired Servant cupped her chin with her fingers as she began thinking carefully. She closed her amethyst eyes for a moment, then opened them soon after.

"Where does the Master of Assassin of Black hail from?" she asked in response.

"He is a third-generation mage and a student from the London Clock Tower, the prestigious headquarters of the Mage's Association. However, he is the first in his lineage to actively and seriously pursue the knowledge and mysteries of magecraft. He does not appear to be remarkable in any way, nor does he possess any outstanding attributes, magical or otherwise."

"Then this action does not require immediate attention from the Overseers and Standard-Bearer. Assassin is one of the weaker Servant classes in the Holy Grail Wars, and with a weak and unrefined Master commanding it, they are bound to be quickly overwhelmed by the others. They do not pose a threat to the Holy Grail War itself."

Kirei nodded. "Very well then, Ruler. As you command."

"However," added the French saint, "I believe there should still be an eye focused on this Master-Servant pair at all times. The first phase of the Impossible Holy Grail War mandates that all of the Masters must cooperate in two Factions that must defeat the other. Assassins are more skilled in dispatching Masters, and we cannot have a lone, independent Master undermine the system of this War by taking advantage of the shadows and pick everyone off regardless of alliance."

"I agree, Kirei," a booming voice said. At the corner of his eye, Kirei watched Risei stepping onto the altar, a stern expression etched on his wrinkled face. "In spite of the poor strength and capabilities demonstrated by this pair, we cannot make any concrete assumptions. We must be cautionary."

"Then it shall be done. I will have a familiar monitor those two from a safe distance at all times." Then, Kirei added as an afterthought, "Shall we notify the rest of the Black Faction of this development?"

"I have already sent them a message," Risei replied. "I have specifically instructed them to do whatever is necessary to put this rogue Black Master in line, even if it means killing him to protect the integrity of their team structure."

Kirei narrowed his eyes slightly. "Already is the Black Faction suffering from complications. Not only this, but there is still one more Master that needs to be selected by the Grail, a Black Master. And the rest of the Black Faction needs to summon their Servants together soon, otherwise they will have to forfeit the battle because their membership is incomplete."

"Do not worry, Kirei. One or two Masters short, it doesn't matter. The Black Faction will have to summon their Servants together regardless. The Grail will still select a Black Master when the timing is appropriate, and the Black Faction can just track him or her down and fill in the details. Don't concern yourself." Risei then turned his gaze towards Ruler. "Speaking of matters that are of concern, I would like to remind you both that the church is surrounded with familiars. Though this church is neutral territory and attacking Ruler is against the rules of the reserve system, there exists the possibility of at least one Master who will disregard the rules and find ways to circumvent the system. We must be on high alert at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father Risei," replied Ruler, nodding in confirmation.

"Of course," Kirei added indifferently.

Then, Risei stretched out his arms and announced in a grandiose tone, "In a couple more hours, the battle for the Grail will be at hand! These tired old eyes shall finally look upon a wondrous miracle!"

Ruler smiled at Risei in agreement, but Kirei merely stared through his father with an air of apprehension.

* * *

Several minutes after the meeting, Kirei stepped inside the church's private room. As he closed the wooden door, he stopped upon identifying Ruler, who was kneeling before a wooden cross hanging from the wall, her eyes closed, her head bowed, her face scrunched in concentration, and her palms joined together. However, he chose not to address her, knowing that the Standard-Bearer was focused in her prayer.

Moments later, Ruler opened her eyes, smiled, and lowered her hands. Then, she looked across her shoulder to look at him.

"Oh, hello Brother Kirei," she greeted before standing up. "Do not mind me. I was just finished with my prayer."

"So I see," Kirei replied with his usual indifference. "Do not worry, for you were not a bother. You may pray wherever your heart desires."

Ruler's smile widened slightly. "Once again, I thank you for your unconditional kindness, Kirei."

Kirei didn't respond in any way, instead continuing to look at Ruler as she smiled back at him. Starting from the moment of her summoning, the Standard-Bearer never addressed her as her Master and preferred to call him by his name, citing that the only one who could hold a rank higher than hers was God, while everyone else in the world was her equal, regardless of their differences and limitations. It made the unspeakable creature residing within Kirei squirm uncomfortably, but he managed to stomach it and overcome its temptation, like he always did.

...But he always found it so annoying...

**_"...O Lord, I give myself to You..."_ **

As soon as he remembered those words, Kirei remembered the vision he experienced in his sleep. He was very familiar of the legend of Jeanne d'Arc, long before he even knew of the Holy Grail Wars. He recalled never being able to understand it that much...

Once he regained his senses of the external world, Kirei realized that Ruler was already preparing to leave.

"Ruler," he said.

The saint stopped and turned around to look at him. "Yes, Kirei?" she asked.

"I would like to ask you a question, if you do not mind."

"A question? No, I do not mind. By all means, Kirei, what is it that you have to ask me?"

Kirei hesitated briefly, then asked, "Did you ever have regrets?"

"Regrets?" Ruler blinked, surprised by such a question. "What do you mean, Kirei?"

"Did you ever regret the life that you led a long time ago, even once?"

"Oh..." She hesitantly looked down at the floor, hiding her expression away from Kirei's view. "Yes, Kirei, I did have regrets. Many times over. I wondered what would've happened if I had just ignored the voice and all of the war and death that surrounded my village. I wondered if I would've been able to live a normal life if I did just that. I could've met a man who would care for me and raised a family. I could've experienced the joys experienced by any other girl from my time. I could've saved myself from the horrors brought by the battlefield. Yes, I did regret shunning such a life in favor of something that was beyond my comprehension.

"But in spite of my regrets, not once did I curse the path I took in my life. Not once did I believe it was a mistake to have chosen that life. Not once did I hate myself for bringing about my ultimate doom. It did not matter if others despised me for what I have done, or if what I've done deprived me of my chances at a normal life. I knew that as long as I held my prayers close to my heart, everything will be alright, and none of my actions would have been put to waste."

She looked up at Kirei with her amethyst eyes, which showed no signs of regret, only happiness, contentment, and acceptance.

"I did have regrets, Kirei, but I never loathed myself for them. Not once."

"I see..." replied Kirei.

Ruler chuckled. "It must be quite odd, hearing a saint give such an admission."

"No. I believe that it is natural for everyone, even servants of God, to hold emotions such as regret and doubt. I do not judge you for your confession."

"Of course you do not. You are a good person, Kirei." She placed a hand on his chest, directly over his heart, and continued to smile. "God smiles down upon you."

Upon hearing those words, Kirei felt the creature squirm again, writhing like a flickering, dying flame. He narrowed his brown eyes, slightly enough so Ruler hopefully wouldn't notice. However, to his surprise, she did, as she frowned while reading his expression.

"Do you doubt yourself, Kirei?" she asked in curiosity.

Kirei replied quickly, "No. I do not know what you are talking about, Ruler."

"The look in your eyes... It's the same look I see in the eyes of people who have lost their way, who feel they can no longer rely on God for strength and guidance." She raised her unoccupied hand, holding it over her own heart. "If there is anything that concerns you, anything at all, then you can confide in me. Do not worry, Kirei. I will not judge you, just like you have not judged me. Just pour out everything that is being held in your heart, and there will be an answer for you."

The brown-haired, empty-eyed man didn't speak for a few moments. Then, he exhaled and closed his eyes.

"My entire life thus far was spent in search for true meaning," he replied. "Every time I believe I have found an answer, something I can take solace in, I merely come to the eventual conclusion that it was just another day spent in emptiness."

Ruler blinked in confusion. "I do not understand, Kirei. You are a priest, devoted to following the ways of God. You find an absence of meaning in that?"

"I understand it, yet I cannot. I admit I have a flawed perception of things. I cannot even find any sort of joy in raising a family. My wife, God rest her soul, believed I could perceive joy and love, but when she passed, I could only shed fake tears." Kirei opened his eyes, the same indifference and lack of emotion remaining. "If I can't find meaning in the world God has created for all of us, then I can only be a disappointment in His eyes."

The Standard-Bearer's eyes widened, and she retracted her hand away from Kirei's chest.

"Do not say that, Kirei!" she exclaimed. "God is never disappointed in anyone, nor does He show any contempt or any other negative emotions towards His creations! He can only create a singular path for each individual, a path he or she must follow in order to find a purpose in life." Her gaze softened. "You are no exception, Kirei. There's no denying that God has a plan laid out for you. You just have to keep following your path, and not stray from it. Then, once you have reached its end, you will realize the purpose of your own life."

"The purpose of my own life..." repeated Kirei. "But...what if it's something I do not want?"

"There can never be a purpose to one's life that is unwanted. Once you realize it, it will all make sense to you, just as long as you have faith in the Lord."

"As long as I have faith..."

Ruler nodded affirmatively. "Yes. As long as you have faith."

Kirei looked away, staring at a bottle of wine that was lying on the table, as if beckoning its owner. His eyes, usually empty, now had a spark of life to them, as they were expressing the priest's pondering...

**_"...O Lord, I give myself to You..."_ **

_"If Ruler chose to shun a normal life in favor of something beyond her comprehension,"_ he thought, _"then could I do the same thing? Would I be able to find happiness this way?..."_

He looked up, as if expecting Ruler to be there to give him some sort of concrete answer. Instead, all he saw was empty space.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle  
** – **A couple of hours later** –

"Grandfather Acht has a message for all of you, so all of you, please listen up."

The Black Masters all glanced towards Irisviel and gave her their attention. Currently, they were all seated in one of the many living rooms of the castle, and a few Einzbern homunculi maids were at standby for any sudden occasion. The only one absent in their current roster was, without a doubt, Kiritsugu; Irisviel told them that he was still in his private study, concocting more strategies for the Black Faction, but Feend was quick to disagree with that claim.

"Is it about the remaining two Masters?" asked Feend nastily. "Because the bastards have yet to show up, and we have to summon our Servants later tonight."

"In a way, yes," Irisviel replied, trying her best to ignore the vor Sembren Master's intolerable attitude. "Grandfather wants me to inform you all that the Master of Assassin of Black has already set up a base of operations in Fuyuki."

"He's already in Fuyuki?" Klaus asked, his eyebrow raised. "I thought all of the Black Masters were supposed to congregate here to summon our Servants?"

"That was the initial plan, but Grandfather and Kiritsugu then thought it would be more beneficial for us if we had a Master already at Fuyuki. He will be studying the layout of the city to form a geo-strategy against the White Faction."

"If that Magus Killer thinks it's a good idea," Feend spat, "then I believe anything _but_ that."

Irisviel calmly ignored her comrade and continued, "As for the other Black Master who has not appeared yet, Grandfather says that the slot has not been filled yet. As a result, he has given us the approval to summon our Servants as soon as possible, tonight."

Feend rolled his eyes, scoffed, and gritted his teeth. "You know, Einzbern, there's one thing that puts me up in arms, moreso than your husband." He stood up from his sofa, startling the nearby Gudrun. "Do you wish to know what that is?"

"Do enlighten me, vor Sembren," Irisviel said, her red eyes narrowed.

"It's being lied to." Feend stormed up to the white-haired woman's position, but she held her ground. "I was expecting to see the assembly of a _complete_ Black Faction, a full set of comrades-in-arms. That was what your grandfather's invitation promised. Yet, my expectations were only partially met."

"You only have the Grail to blame, vor Sembren, for it is responsible for selecting the final Black Master, not the Einzberns."

"And how do I not know you're _lying_ to me? Hm? You may shower all of the goddamn praise you have all over him; I do not care about such sentiments from you. No matter what you say, I will still believe that your husband is nothing more than a disgrace to the thaumaturgical world, like he always has been. I will also believe that all of this is part of his scheme to keep us at arm's length, progressively weakening all of us for the duration of the first phase so he can execute us easily once the second phase begins."

"I don't understand how Kiritsugu expects to win the first phase if he's going to weaken all of you for the duration of it."

"He's the Magus Killer, woman. He will find a way to bring shame upon us and all other mages." He sneered, baring his teeth. "But of course you would never know that. You're nothing more than a homunculus, designed to do nothing more than follow orders and keep us lively! You're just a waste of air and space- ACK!"

Irisviel watched as Klaus grabbed Feend from behind and shoved him away from her. The two mages stared each other down; Klaus looked calm but disappointed, while Feend appeared utterly enraged at this point.

"She may be a homunculus," Klaus said, "but she is also our host, and she has welcomed all of us into her home with grace and hospitality. It is rather unbecoming of an eighth-generation mage such as yourself to be insulting a host like that. Is that not right? Feend vor Sembren?"

Feend growled savagely and replied, "Fine. I can't afford to waste my time talking to homunculi as if they were _actually_ human beings!" He glared at Gudrun, who flinched at his very gaze. "Come on now, Gudrun!"

The maid let out a noise of obedience, quickly shot up from her seat, and followed Feend out of the room like a puppy following its owner. The others watched him go before Irisviel refocused her gaze on the Black Masters.

"That...That is all I have to say," she said, Feend's insult still searing into her mind. "Y-You can all leave now." As the Masters all stood up and prepared to make their leave, she quickly added, "O-Oh, and don't forget to come to the Einzbern chapel to summon our Servants!"

The others nodded in response and left the room, one by one, followed by the Einzbern maids. Eventually, this left Klaus as the last one to leave. However, before he could step through the doorway, he stopped and turned back to look at Irisviel, who was looking down at the floor in shock.

"I apologize for the way he acted, Irisviel," he said.

"Oh." Irisviel looked up and tried to give him a smile, but it faltered. "It's...It's nothing, really..." Her eyes started to shimmer with tears. "Nothing, really..."

"But he insulted you. Regardless of who or what you are, you are also a woman, and a man who insults a woman is an unforgivable man." His eyes softened as he noticed tears flowing down Irisviel's cheeks. "I, for one, do not believe you're just like any other homunculus. You're already more unique than any other homunculi I have seen in my life."

Irisviel blinked and wiped away her tears. "Do you really think that?..." she asked.

"Of course. You have already accomplished more than any average homunculus, and that is raising your child with love and care. If that does not define a human being, then I do not know what does."

"Oh, thank you..." The woman flashed him a smile. "Your words mean a lot to me. I cannot even begin to express my gratitude towards your kindness..."

"Think nothing of it," replied Klaus. "Just survive the Grail War, for the sake of your daughter and your husband."

He gave her a tiny smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. However, as he left, he did not notice that Irisviel had slipped back into her state of sadness and grief, albeit for different reasons. She clasped her hands over her heart, looked down at the carpeted floor, and began to weep quietly, unnoticed by anyone.

It was just her in the lonely living room.

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

Tokiomi stood on the upper-floor balcony of his manor, watching as Olesya, Kayneth, Bram, Sieg, and Fiore congregated into a straight line facing the rear courtyard. Itsuki was also in the same position, though his bed had to be wheeled onto the scene by a couple of Yggdmillennia homunculi.

The Tohsaka Master glanced at Olesya, taking note of her slouched, disappointed posture. Several minutes earlier, he had informed her and the other White Masters of his summoning of Saber of White, even having the sword-wielding Servant materialize before them all as proof. Tokiomi recalled how shocked and disappointed Olesya was, despite her attempt to hide it with her usual calm and calculating demeanor. But now that the Animusphere Master was out in the courtyard, ready to summon her planned Servant with the other White Masters, her disappointment was clear to him.

 _"It couldn't be helped, Olesya Animusphere,"_ he thought. Then, he raised his cup of wine and took a sip in contentment. _"But now, I believe that it is time for the summoning of ancient heroes to begin."_

Then, he watched closely as all of the White Masters placed their respective catalysts on top of a marble pedestal, with the obvious exception of Itsuki, who had to be assisted by the Yggdmillennia assistant homunculi. Then, the group of Masters, even Itsuki, positioned themselves a few feet away from the pedestal, making sure to avoid the six white Summoning Circles that were drawn on the ground.

"Tokiomi," a familiar voice suddenly said.

The Tohsaka turned around and saw Shirou approaching him, looking extremely focused. To his surprise, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia was right behind him.

"Shirou," greeted Tokiomi kindly. Then, he narrowed his eyes at Darnic. "Yggdmillennia elder. What brings you here?"

"Why, I wish to bear witness to my beloved Fiore's summoning of her Heroic Spirit," Darnic replied, appearing calm but secretly cautious of Tokiomi's defensive nature. "A grandfather like me must see all of his grandchild's accomplishments. Shirou here was kind enough to let me in and allow me to watch these proceedings."

Tokiomi looked at Shirou, who merely replied, "It is alright, Tokiomi. Let us just watch this."

Tokiomi pursed his lips, dissatisfied to know that Shirou would approve of this without a second thought. The Tohsaka head looked from him to Darnic and back, still reluctant to let a magus like Yggdmillennia mill around in his residence, even if it was the elder. However, when he looked at Shirou, the white-haired man gave him a subtle nod of consolation. Reluctantly, Tokiomi turned to Darnic and bowed his head at him.

"Very well," he said. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like, elder."

Darnic smiled in response. At that moment, Tokiomi turned around. The six White Masters had just raised the hands holding their respective Command Seals, keeping their arms in place with their other hands. Realizing what was about to come, he closed his eyes.

"Now," Tokiomi whispered to himself softly, "let us... _begin_."

Shirou pursed his lips and followed Tokiomi's gaze towards the courtyard.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle**

"Is everyone here and ready to go?" Irisviel asked, scanning the interior of the church for all of the White Masters. They were all standing before the altar, holding their catalysts and ready to place them down on the central table. Between them and the altar were five black Summoning Circles drawn on the floor.

Feend scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I wish that would be so," he spat, "if your husband were actually _here_."

Irisviel pursed her lips and had to use all of the self-control she could muster to restrain herself from lashing out at the unbearable vor Sembren Master. Then, the corner of her eye caught Klaus looking at her with uncertainty, and she instantly began to calm down, feeling all of the contempt for Feend slowly subside.

Once it did, she took a deep breath and replied, "Kiritsugu should be arriving any moment now."

"I hope so. Otherwise, I fear for my life."

"I beg your pardon, vor Sembren?"

Feend sneered jeeringly and glanced over his shoulder, towards the doorway. "Well, I mean, the four of us mages, trapped together in this small chapel with only one way out... It sounds like an ideal game trail for the Magus Killer..."

"He wouldn't just _kill_ us, vor Sembren," replied Kariya without looking at Feend, but his vicious frown was pronounced. "If he did that, he would deprive himself of any potential support and be left alone to face off against Tohsaka and the White Faction by himself. And if not that, then he would also have the Einzberns to deal with, since it was their elder's plan to put us all in here. Plus..." He took a brief but kind glance at Irisviel, causing her to beam happily at his support. "He wouldn't act against us if his wife, and the elder's granddaughter, was inside the same building as us."

However, Feend scoffed. "Me, support for the _Magus Killer_? HA! I would rather lose my Magic Circuits than be associated with the likes of that disgrace of a mage!"

"You must not speak your mind so openly, vor Sembren," Klaus warned. "Already you are testing the collective cooperation between us Black Masters-"

"You are one to talk, _Edelfelt_!" snapped Feend, cutting off the Edelfelt Master. "You were provided your catalyst by our so-called _leader_ , and I can see the disapproval and resentment in your eyes, as clear as day!"

Klaus closed his eyes and bowed his head, like a knight kneeling before his king. "As much as I do not agree with our leader's choice of a catalyst for me," he explained, "it is my duty as an Edelfelt to accept this offering from my host and fight alongside him in a grand and worthy battle for the Holy Grail. No matter who he is or what he has done to slight the magical world, I shall accept him as my temporary ally. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"The thing is," a voice suddenly said, "there are no friends in the battlefield."

Everyone turned their heads towards the doorway, where they saw...

"Kiritsugu!" exclaimed Irisviel joyously. "Oh, it's good you came! We're just about to get started-"

"Where in blazes were you, _leader_?!" snapped Feend furiously, standing up and marching towards the freelance assassin, who didn't even flinch. "I haven't laid eyes on you ever since you first greeted me in the Einzberns' domain! If what you did could even be considered a _greeting_ , anyway, being damn silent and all!" He sneered as he leaned his face close to Kiritsugu's, letting the Magus Killer see every detail of his face. "I cannot believe you had the _nerve_ to ignore your guests, your fellow _allies_ , for most of our stay in this castle! And you continue to call yourself as our _leader_?! How pathetic!"

"I was merely busy setting up strategies for the War," Kiritsugu replied calmly in a robotic tone. "It required a large majority of my time."

"DON'T SPIT YOUR LIES AT ME, FOOL!" Then, Feend chuckled nastily and turned back towards the central table. "At least you had the gall to share your lies to me in person this time, instead of letting your so-called _wife_ be your personal courier!"

Irisviel widened her eyes and looked at Kiritsugu, but she saw no visible reaction from him. He didn't seem fazed at all by the insult directed at her.

Feend noticed this too, for he looked back, his sneer still in place.

"Oh, whatever is wrong, Magus Killer?" he asked mockingly. "Can't attack me because I am a fellow Black Master, a precious ally in this Grail War? Even though you _desperately_ want to? I know you do..."

Suddenly, Kiritsugu's hand slowly glided into his black trench-coat, as if he were reaching for something...

"Kiritsugu!" Irisviel screamed, sensing the worst. "NO!"

To everyone's surprise, the Black Faction leader pulled out a simple, harmless-looking piece of wood.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he asked, his voice still robotic.

Initially dumbfounded by Kiritsugu's lack of reaction to Feend's volley of insults, the other Black Masters nodded in response and placed their respective catalysts on top of the central table, sans a trembling Feend. The vor Sembren Master hatefully watched as Kiritsugu approached the table, set down the splinter of wood, and stood beside the other Black Masters. Once he did, the assassin eyed Feend, a spark of unsatisfactory emotion in his dark, cold eyes.

"Let's get started," he said, though he didn't seem to be addressing Feend specifically.

Feend gritted his teeth in outrage at the command. Then, after mentally evaluating the situation, he pursed his lips and reluctantly set down his own catalyst beside the four others.

Then, as Irisviel cautiously stepped back to the side, the Black Masters stepped away from the Summoning Circles. Next, they raised the hands holding their respective Command Seals, keeping their arms in place with their other hands.

* * *

**Kotomine Church**

Ruler, Kirei, and Risei stood on the altar, still as statues, bathed in the pale moonlight. Their eyes were closed, and they appeared to be waiting for something...

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

The eyes of all of the White Masters were closed as they recited their chant, their differing voices in complete synchronization with one another.

_**"Let silver and steel be the essence.** _

_**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.** _

_**Let white be the color I pay tribute to."** _

* * *

**Einzbern Castle**

_**"Let black be the color I pay tribute to.** _

_**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.** _

_**Let the four cardinal gates close.** _

_**Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."** _

Kiritsugu opened his eyes and watched as his Summoning Circle began to glow a white light. He felt mana pour into the chapel, but paid absolutely no attention to it as he continued his chant, focusing on the catalyst in front of him, praying fervently that he would get the Servant he was aiming for.

* * *

_**"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.** _

_**Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling.** _

_**Let it be declared now;** _

_**your flesh shall serve under me and my fate shall be with your sword."** _

* * *

_**"Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.** _

_**Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth."** _

* * *

_**"An oath shall be sworn here.** _

_**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;** _

_**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."** _

* * *

Kariya narrowed his eyes, realizing that he needed to recite the extra lines in his specific chant.

**_"Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos._ **

**_For you would be one caged in madness."_ **

* * *

Tokiomi and Darnic smiled proudly as they watched Fiore continue her extended chant unflinchingly, while Shirou's frown became more pronounced.

**_"I shall wield your chains."_ **

* * *

_**"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,** _

_**come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"** _

The entire interior of the chapel erupted with bright white light, engulfing everyone in view.

* * *

_**"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,** _

_**come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"** _

The entire courtyard erupted with bright white light, engulfing everyone in view.

* * *

Once the light finally faded out, Kiritsugu, Irisviel, and the others stared at the sight before them. A cloud of smoke hung in front of them like a veil, but they could easily distinguish the five outlines through it. Then, the smoke began to part, revealing the ancient figures of history that they summoned.

Kariya and Caules's jaws dropped open in shock, Klaus stared on calmly without his expression changing, and Feend's lips curved into a sinister grin of satisfaction.

As for Kiritsugu, he muttered, "Impossible..."

* * *

Once the light finally faded out, Tokiomi opened his blue eyes and stared at the sight before him. A cloud of smoke draped over the entire courtyard, obscuring most of it from view. After a few minutes, though, the smoke parted, slowly revealing the figures of his White Faction and their summoned Servants.

His refined face beamed, and his lips curved into a triumphant smile.

"Behold it, Shirou," he said. "We have won the battle." He then stretched out his arms in a posture of glorious triumph. "Victory is ours!"

Shirou merely blinked in response.

On the rooftop of the manor, directly above the balcony Shirou, Tokiomi, and Darnic stood on, Saber of White silently sat on the shingles, also watching the events as they unfolded, his stoic expression unchanging.

* * *

Fourteen voices rang out at once, in two separate lands, in complete synchronization with one another. The Masters all stood in awe of the presences.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

* * *

**_He wishes to reach the root of all things_ **

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
** **Prologue, Part V:  
** **Summoning of Ancient Heroes**

**Kayneth:** Do not speak to me in such a tone!

 **Tokiomi:** This could serve as an advantage...

 **Assassin of White:** I answer to my Master.

 **Bram:** All you have to do is stand back.

 **Archer of White:** There can only be one King!

 **Shirou:** Don't worry. It shall be done, Father.

**Next Time:  
The White Land**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I was originally writing this chapter for FanFiction.Net, there were some complications here and there in the process. Namely, having to find a way to fit all of this in whatever spare time I have each day. But fortunately, I persisted and endured, and I am now proud of the final result. The writing may be a little shoddy in some places, and fast-paced here and there (especially at the end there), but I'm still proud of what I have done. All I've got left now at the time being is your honest opinions and personal enjoyment.
> 
> Anyway, yes, Waver has the Hundred-Faced Assassin as his Servant instead of Iskandar, who in turn is stuck with Kayneth as of this chapter. I decided to tackle this idea after seeing a scene in Episode 13 of the anime, in which Waver says that he should've made a pact with Assassin instead of Rider. I thought it would've been a novel idea to experiment with in my first "Fate/stay night" fic. Plus, I also wondered what would've happened if Waver somehow wasn't able to steal Kayneth's catalyst and Kayneth went into the Holy Grail War with Iskandar as his Servant.
> 
> As for the Black Master who has yet to be selected by the Grail, I'm pretty sure you all can guess who it is. It's a doozy. :P
> 
> Now that I shared my ending thoughts and notes, I am pleased to announce that this marks the conclusion of the prologue. Now, we get onto the real meat of the story: the Impossible Holy Grail War! HOORAY!
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this long chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	6. The White Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Rejoice, for this will be a double-update! Unfortunately, though, the second chapter will not be an actual chapter full of story content. Rather, it will be an appendix about the Faction exclusively featured in this chapter. This appendix is not featured in the FanFiction.Net version of this fic, considering that site doesn't allow chapters that exclusively feature lists. But since AO3 is looser with the rules, I thought it'd be fun to try my hand at such a chapter format.
> 
> Anyway, thus begins the real deal of this story: the Impossible Holy Grail War! ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**Glastonbury, England**

"It's always a pleasure to have you with us in our residence, Miss Animusphere. Our families have done so much for each other in the past. Do remember that you are always welcome in this domain, so feel free to come and go whenever you like."

"Thank you very much, Wilkins. I appreciate the hospitality."

Olesya Mylène Animusphere followed the gray-haired, middle-aged man into the private study, all the while flashing one of her fake smiles to keep up appearances. In her mind, however, she felt nothing but complete disappointment in herself. Her family worked so hard for the summoning of the strongest Saber-class Servant the Holy Grail Wars had to offer. She had to undergo years of strenuous training to mold her magical potential even further and allow for a boost in the Servant's parameters. The catalyst that her family carefully extracted and hid for years should've provided the most optimal conditions for the coveted summoning. And yet, all of that hard work she and her family put into this task bore no fruit, all because of bad timing.

Now...she was stuck with the Servant she had... A Servant who wasn't even summoned with the required weapon!

"Here it is, Miss Animusphere," Wilkins spoke up, bringing the first-rate magus out of her private musings.

Olesya looked up at the wall at the far end of the study. There, locked away in a glass case like some sort of ancient artifact up for display in a museum, was the item she had been seeking: an elongated weapon, consisting of a metal pole mostly encompassed by a sheet of bladed metal. It almost resembled a sword, but Olesya knew it was anything but that.

"The holy lance of King Arthur..." she breathed out in wonder.

"Rhongomyniad," said Wilkins, smiling proudly. "And to think, he used this very weapon to pierce the heart of Vortigern in his dragon form. To kill his treacherous son Mordred in the Battle of Camlann." He approached the glass case, raised his hand, and traced his fingers longingly over the spear. "Spears have been used since the times of the Greek and Roman civilizations, but no spear has accomplished historical feats like Rhongomyniad did... No spear has had more importance to the world than Rhongomyniad would... It truly is the perfect tool..."

"I agree..."

"Uncle?" a new voice asked. Olesya and Wilkins looked towards the open doorway and saw a little girl standing by it. She had gray chin-length hair and sapphire-blue eyes. Olesya immediately recognized that kind of look anywhere.

"Gray!" Wilkins exclaimed, surprised. "What have I told you? This is my private room. You know you're not allowed to enter-"

"I'm not inside your private room, though." The girl looked at Olesya. "Who is this lady?"

"Just a family friend." Wilkins walked towards the doorway and knelt down so his face could be at the girl's height. "I thought you were training?"

"I just got done. I was hoping we'd have tea together..."

The girl then looked back at Olesya curiously, causing the woman to blink in surprise.

 _"They even share the same expressions..."_ Olesya thought.

"Well, Gray," said Wilkins, "I can't have tea with you right now. See, I have some private business to attend to with this lady here, and we need our privacy. Is that okay with you?" The girl nodded, and he smiled as he ruffled her hair. "That's my girl. Now, go along. I promise, I'll have tea with you soon."

"Okay..."

The girl gave Olesya one last curious look before leaving. Wilkins watched her go for a moment before standing up and looking back at the Animusphere.

"Children," he said. "They can be bothersome and nosy, but that doesn't stop you from loving them."

"Yes, I can empathize with that sentiment," she replied, smiling. She then looked back at the case containing Rhongomyniad. "Now, forgive me for telling you this, but I have a very important matter to attend to, and I require possession of Rhongomyniad if I am to proceed."

Wilkins' eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You want to have _Rhongomyniad_? I-I'm sorry, Miss Animusphere, but my family has had it in their possession for generations. Only descendants of King Arthur can claim rights of ownership over it! If you want to continue with your so-called matter, I'm afraid you're going to have to find another way to get along, because I cannot have you lay a finger on that spear."

Olesya sighed. "I wasn't asking you if I could have Rhongomyniad." She looked at Wilkins, a certain glow present in her eyes. "I am requesting you to give it to me."

As soon as he made eye contact with her, Wilkins blinked, a light seemingly fading in his eyes. After a minute, he blinked again twice, then cleared his throat.

"I see... Yes, yes, of course. I shall give it to you now, Miss Animusphere."

He briskly walked past Olesya and approached the glass case without a second thought...

* * *

 _"I cannot believe I had to resort to using_ hypnosis _on a family friend to accomplish a goal. How shameful of me..."_

Olesya sighed sadly as she stepped out of the house, a box containing Rhongomyniad tucked in her arms. She looked down at the box for a brief moment, then back at the limousine that was parked alongside the sidewalk. She locked eyes with the maid behind the wheel and nodded at her before entering the vehicle through the back. As she sat down and began to buckle her seatbelt, the engine already spurred to life and the vehicle began to move.

"Did you retrieve it, Master?" a voice asked.

The white-haired woman looked towards the person seated on the opposite side of her, having waited there calmly for her, never stepping out of the limousine ever since she stepped inside. It was a young, beautiful woman with hair as golden as the sun and a pair of greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing clothes Olesya provided to her, which consisted of a white long-sleeved blouse with a long dark-blue skirt, a dark-blue bow, black high-rise socks, and brown shoes. She was so beautiful that it actually made Olesya blush upon seeing her.

When she first summoned her Heroic Spirit back at the Tohsaka manor, she knew he wouldn't be a Saber-class Servant, not after what Tokiomi told her. Indeed, he turned out to be a Lancer-class Servant. But that wasn't the only thing about him that surprised her. It was also the fact that King Arthur, the King of Knights that she had known about since she was young, was a _girl_. Indeed, everyone was shocked to see Lancer in her true form. But they accepted her as a part of the White Faction, nonetheless. After all, legends that were thousands of years old were bound to have some details unintentionally altered or redacted altogether as they were passed down from generation to generation.

But it didn't stop Olesya from admiring her, all the same.

Ever since her family started lecturing her about King Arthur, the Heroic Spirit she was to summon, when she was still little, Olesya immediately looked up to him (or her) and saw him as the greatest hero and role model in her life, moreso than her parents or the previous generations of Animusphere mages that came before her. She empathized with the King of Knights' long and strenuous but ultimately heroic journey in becoming king, maintaining her reign over all of Britain, and finally dying while trying to protect what remained of the integrity of her kingdom. It was a hardship that Olesya could not even compare her own hardships to. King Arthur's legend was so inspirational to her throughout her life, and she could credit it for shaping her into the person she was today.

And now, the hero of that inspirational legend was sitting before her. Olesya wanted to ask her so many questions, but she knew it would be inelegant and unbecoming of her as a magus to do so.

"Yes," Olesya replied, giving Lancer the box. "This contains your holy lance, Rhongomyniad."

"My thanks, Master," said Lancer as she took the box from her Master. The King of Knights looked down at it, and at that moment, her eyes softened in pity. "I want to apologize to you, Master."

"Apologize? Apologize for what?"

"I am more qualified in the Saber class of Servants, and you had Avalon, the sheath of my sword Excalibur, as your catalyst. That should have been more than enough to summon me in my prime. But when you summoned me, I can only be summoned as a Lancer. As a result, you had to deceive your friends to retrieve Rhongomyniad and give it to me so I could use it in battle." Lancer closed her eyes in shame. "That must have been something you were not comfortable with..."

Olesya's eyes widened. "No, no, don't apologize, Lancer! It was not your fault. It was mine. I should've known Tokiomi Tohsaka was aiming to summon a Saber Servant of his own and decided to summon his ahead of time. If he had waited until the rest of the White Faction was assembled, you would've been summoned as Saber and he would've had a Rider-class Servant." She looked out of the window next to her. "But alas, it seems as if fate has made its decision..."

Lancer blinked. "I assume from the tone of your voice that you're not proud of who you got..."

The Animusphere Master looked back at her Servant with a determined expression. "Now don't you say that, Lancer!" she exclaimed. "Saber or Lancer, I am still proud to have summoned you! You are a powerful Servant, and with my magical abilities and adeptness, you are even more powerful! And besides, you're my hero! I wouldn't have cared if you were summoned under the Caster class!"

Lancer looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm...your hero?..." she asked in confusion.

Olesya blinked in shock; she was hoping she would better control herself in front of King Arthur. But it appears not. She had to stop doing that.

Clearing her throat, she composed herself and explained calmly, "Yes. I mean, your legend is quite famous, Lancer. I've heard all of the tales about you ever since I was a young girl. You went through long and difficult trials to rule over your kingdom, and you died protecting it! To cast away all other concerns in your life for the sake of your kingdom... It was something I found admirable. I wanted to be like you."

However, Lancer looked away from her Master. Olesya noticed that her expression darkened considerably.

"But I died unable to protect my kingdom..." she replied distantly. "A king must always preserve and protect all that is good and right about his kingdom. What kind of king am I...what kind of _hero_ am I, if my reign ended in such a woeful tragedy? It is something that I cannot allow..."

Olesya's eyes softened in pity. She knew she had never asked Lancer her wish for the Holy Grail out of respect, but it seems as if she learned it now...

"So is this why you seek the Grail?" the white-haired magus asked. "To undo the downfall of your kingdom?"

"To save Britain from destruction," clarified Lancer, looking back up at her Master with her composed look. "That is my wish for the Holy Grail."

"I see." Olesya's smile widened. "Even after death, King Arthur continues to do what is right for your kingdom. It's very impressive..."

"What about you, Master?"

"What about me?"

"What do you wish from the Holy Grail, should you win it?"

Olesya blinked in surprise, having never expected her Servant to ask such a question. Then, she placed an index finger on her chin in thought. She almost looked like a child seriously pondering over a question.

"What do I wish from the Holy Grail?" she asked, more to herself than to Lancer. "To be honest, Lancer, I do not know what it is exactly _I_ want. For my entire life, I was trained by my family to be their representative in this War. They never asked anything else from me. There were no other expectations that I had to fulfill for them. Just to be the strongest and most intelligent mage there was, so I could have the finesse to win this War.

"But that was all I needed to do for them. To win. They never said anything else. If I were to guess, my only objective in this War is to win for victory's sake, to bring my family pride in knowing that a magus from their bloodline won this prestigious magical tournament, this bloody battle royale. Because if one Animusphere won the Impossible Holy Grail War, then all Animuspheres won the Impossible Holy Grail War."

"I understand," replied Lancer. "And when people speak of your family name, they will speak it in wonder and admiration, because its belongs to the family that won."

"I will be a role model, a hero people will look up to. Just like how I looked up to you."

The King of Knights smiled slightly. "I never knew you view me in such a way, in spite of what happened that led to my death..."

"Of course! Like I said, your legend is extremely famous in this era, and it deeply fascinated me! Even if my family wasn't aiming to summon you, I personally would have gone out of my way to acquire your catalyst and bring you forth into this world. You really are my hero."

At this point, Olesya was blushing again, and she looked away, chuckling.

"My goodness," she said, "I'm so emotional right now. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing that needs to be forgiven, Master," Lancer replied. "Let's just return to Fuyuki and join our comrades on the battlefield. So we can win and accomplish our most fervent desires."

Olesya looked back at Lancer, smiling. "Yes, let's!" She paused for a minute, then added, "Also, Lancer..."

"Yes, Master?"

"You do not have to call me Master all of the time. You can just call me Olesya, okay?"

Lancer stared at her Master for a moment that seemed like a long time. She had never met anyone who wanted to speak to her so casually, after all of her years as the king of Britain. It was a foreign situation...one that she didn't mind...

She nodded and replied, "As you wish, Olesya."

* * *

As the limousine continued to drive down the street, a bat flew after it without the knowledge of the vehicle's occupants, keeping a safe distance.

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence, Fuyuki**

Tokiomi sat calmly in the basement of the Tohsaka home, staring at his phonograph-like device. A bottle of wine and a half-full wineglass was sitting by said device. He rubbed his goatee as he listened to Olesya's message in its full detail.

"So you managed to acquire the spear Rhongomyniad, Olesya?" he asked.

"Yes, Tokiomi," came the voice of Olesya in response. "Lancer and I should be back in Fuyuki by tomorrow."

"Very well. Have a safe journey."

"You have my thanks, Tokiomi. Goodbye."

Tokiomi disconnected his line of communication, just as he heard the sound of footsteps steadily approaching. He turned his head towards the stony staircase, expecting to see one of his comrades in the White Faction. Instead, he found none other than Shirou Kotomine standing there.

"Shirou," greeted Tokiomi, smiling warmly.

"Tokiomi," the white-haired man replied, his expression unchanging. "I overheard all of that. Pardon me for the intrusion."

"No, it's fine, Shirou." The Tohsaka magus stood up, heaving out a sigh as he did so. "As much as I wanted to summon a Saber Servant, I absolutely had no intention of disrupting the plans of the Animusphere to summon a Saber of their own, nor any idea that I would be doing so. It truly is a shame, seeing that a talented magus like Olesya Mylène had to end up with a Lancer Servant in spite of her years of preparation. Such an act was very inelegant of me..."

"You couldn't have known, Tokiomi. The Animuspheres refused to impart their strategy to you, just as you wished not to impart your strategy to the White Faction. In hindsight, this was something that couldn't easily be avoided. Besides, I read the parameters of both your Servant and Animusphere's. They are both very powerful. Neither of you are at a disadvantage because of this lack of communication."

"That is true. We both have possession over very powerful Heroic Spirits. It wouldn't be a surprise to call Saber of White and Lancer of White the cornerstones of our Faction's entire strategy." Tokiomi grabbed his trademark staff and stared at the ruby that tipped one end. "Speaking of strategies, how goes your task, Shirou? Is there anything you wish to report to me?"

Shirou nodded. "Yes. My father just sent me the report. The remaining five members of the Black Faction have summoned their Servants at Einzbern Castle and are now making preparations to leave for Fuyuki. They are also making efforts to locate the sixth Black Master, the one who apparently went rogue. As for the seventh and final Black Master, the Holy Grail still has yet to select one. Naturally, Ruler is worried that the War will have to start without him or her, but-"

"Father Risei is more than pleased by this development, despite appearances," completed Tokiomi. He grinned and tightened his grip on the staff. "As am I. Obviously, this will give the White Faction less opponents to face off against, and even if the Grail finally selects the last Black Master, he or she will be, without a doubt, very easy pickings for us."

"It troubles me, though, Tokiomi. What if the Grail is just saving the most powerful Black Master for last? A majority of the Black Faction are second- or third-rate magi, and to top it off, they cannot seem to get along with one another. Perhaps the Grail has a strategy to curb that-"

"Don't be so concerned, Shirou," Tokiomi interrupted. "The Holy Grail may be omnipotent, but it certainly is not omniscient. I doubt it has its own machinations in this War, let alone having the capacity to make such machinations. Now, setting that topic aside, I would like you, Shirou, to take some homunculi and go to Fuyuki International Airport tomorrow to retrieve Olesya and Lancer."

Shirou nodded again, though his expression darkened slightly. "Yes, Tokiomi. Also, uh, I have to alert you to another problem. It's the reason why I'm here in the first place."

Tokiomi blinked in surprise. "What is it?" he asked.

* * *

Shirou led Tokiomi to the courtyard of the Tohsaka home. Right now, it was still nighttime, and the starry sky was unhindered by a single cloud. Upon stepping outside, the Tohsaka Master was greeted by a startling sight.

In the middle of the courtyard, standing beside an obliterated statue, was a gigantic, intimidating man sporting rippling muscles, red eyes, red hair, and a red beard. He was wearing a set of bronze armor and a thick, heavily decorated mantle dyed in red, resembling a flowing curtain on the stage of the theater. This man had his sights fully focused on one of the statues in the courtyard, and when Tokiomi followed his gaze, he realized exactly what the man was looking at.

Standing on said statue was another man, who was clad completely in remarkably golden armor with a flowing red cape and had an elegant, charming face. His hair was as golden as his armor and his eyes were red like blood, but alive with an unknown, almost fearsome energy. Amplifying their already fearsome appearance were the pupils, which Tokiomi noticed from a distance resembled those of snakes. Already did the Tohsaka Master feel off-put by the presence of this man.

He then refocused his gaze to the rest of the courtyard and saw Kayneth and Bram, trying unsuccessfully to reason with the two men.

"Archer!" shouted Bram. "Please calm yourself! These are our most valuable allies! We cannot attack them so soon-"

"Silence, mongrel!" the golden man roared furiously, his voice quaking. "Do you expect me to believe, after hearing this faker calling himself a _king_ , that I would accept _him_ as my ALLY without condition?! NEVER! There is only one King in this world, and that is me!"

"I sincerely apologize for the trouble caused to you, King of Heroes," Kayneth said, bowing his head towards the golden man apologetically. "This man's words are my responsibility, and I will make sure he is disciplined accordingly-"

"Huh?!" grunted the muscular, redheaded man. He turned his head to stare at Kayneth with a displeased look. "You would actually say you would discipline ME? The King of Conquerors who ruled over the lands of the known world? And with _that_ kind of tone?! I expected more from you, Master!"

Kayneth furiously glared back at the redheaded man. "Do not speak to me in such a tone!" he barked. "I am your Master, and you are my Servant! You are to- AGH!"

The ninth-generation magus quickly ducked his head, just in time to avoid a... _slap_ from the self-titled King of Conquerors?

"I am well aware of my status as Servant and yours as my Master!" the large, redheaded man roared, his voice equal to that of a frustrated god. "After all, we forged a pact, did we not?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then don't you go around reminding me like that title actually grants you more benefits than it has to offer!" He then turned his head back to the golden man who was perched on Tokiomi's statue, and flashed a rather surprisingly charming smile. "Because, contrary to your apparent opinion, I am not blind to the rules and criteria that I operate under! Now, if you do not mind, Master, I must resume negotiations!"

The golden man gritted his teeth and spat at the ground, causing Tokiomi to subtly writhe in disgust.

"You think your fiendish lies and your silver tongue are going to sway the likes of me?!" he shouted, his voice poisonous as he aggressively stomped the heel of his foot on the surface of the statue, threatening to inflict cracks on it. "Me, the one true King?! I think not, faker!"

"Well, if you are so certain in your claim that you are the one true King," replied the redheaded man, "then why not name yourself? No true king should be troubled by something as simple as giving his name to those he wishes to challenge."

However, this response only served to further irk the golden man.

"You dare question me?!" he roared, an eyelid twitching dangerously. "In the presence of this audience, who has gathered here to marvel in the midst of godliness?! How DARE you!" Suddenly, the space began rippling directly behind him, and a golden glow started to appear. "Mongrel, by demonstrating your blind, complete ignorance in my glorious presence, I will now have no trouble in ascertaining your absolute DOOM!"

"ARCHER, NO!" screamed Bram desperately. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Meanwhile, Tokiomi and Shirou could only stare on in shock as the verbal exchange continued.

"How in the world did this all start?" Tokiomi whispered to Shirou.

"Rider made a scene introducing himself to everyone else and tried to recruit them all in his so-called endeavor of world conquest. Archer was not happy about such a request, and it only got worse when Rider called himself the King of Conquerors. Hence this soon-to-be physical exchange."

Tokiomi raised an eyebrow. "Rider of White tried recruiting everyone? Even though they are already his allies?"

"He's already so certain he will win the Holy Grail War," replied Shirou, "and apparently, his wish has something to do with world conquest."

"He has spirit." To Shirou's surprise, Tokiomi's lips curved into a smile. "I like a fighting spirit."

"You're _impressed_ with Rider?! That's your reaction?! And you're not concerned about Archer skewering your allies alive, all just because Rider had no self-restraint with his words?!"

"Yes, that's true..." Tokiomi stepped forward towards the statue Archer was perched on. "King of Heroes!"

The golden man's blood-red pupils flitted towards the magus. "Do not interfere with my affairs, mongrel," he spat harshly, "unless you wish to face the full embodiment of my wrath as well, just like this foolish faker?"

Tokiomi bowed humbly. "Please, do not be troubled by the claims Rider makes, for they are the words of a man who does not respect your power and godly might."

Rider pursed his lips in annoyance, while Kayneth stared at his Servant apprehensively. As for Archer, his posture seemed to relax slightly at the reasonably submissive tone of Tokiomi's voice, drawing a sigh of relief from Bram.

"Also," the Tohsaka magus continued, "by using your strongest attack against an ally before the War has even started, you will already be depleting a great amount of mana from your reserves. In doing so, you will not be in your state of prime when the first battle of this War begins. Surely it would be unbecoming of the King of Heroes to not be at full strength when the time comes to demonstrate said strength against the true enemy?"

Archer's eyes narrowed in slits, amplifying the snakelike quality of his pupils. He then twitched his hand, and the golden portals disappeared.

"For a retainer, you raise an intriguing point," he said. Then, he glared at Rider with a venomous look. "You are merely a commodity at the moment. You are not worth subjugating. Consider this act as a warning, for the next time you even make an _utterance_ of your wretched delusions, I will respond appropriately. A king must teach his subjects their place when they step out of line. You are no exception."

Archer then turned his back on everyone and began to de-materialize into a dispersing cloud of shining, golden, dust-like particles.

"Now, I must make my leave. Heed my words, people of the White Faction, for the King of Heroes speaks of nothing but the truth. And that truth applies to all of you."

Once Archer was fully de-materialized, mostly everyone in the courtyard breathed out sighs of relief. Bram then approached Tokiomi, looking especially relieved.

"I praise you, Tokiomi Tohsaka," he said, "for defusing the situation as efficiently as you did. Archer was beyond reason when I attempted to negotiate with him. But you managed to calm him down with a few simple sentences. I was even considering using up a Command Seal before you arrived."

"I appreciate the praise, Sophia-Ri," replied Tokiomi, "but I am afraid my words have done little to assuage the King of Heroes. He will stay true to his word, and this incident will come back up sometime in the future, likely while we're still allied. We must be prepared by then."

"All the better to keep Archer away from the main battlefield," Kayneth piped.

"Indeed. This could serve as an advantage, for Archer's Noble Phantasm, if used properly, will be enough to overwhelm our enemies and give us the opportunity to finish them off."

"At the very least, he will not have to be provoked with every word spoken by a Heroic Spirit. Speaking of which..." He twirled around to glare at Rider in frustration. "You better watch your words, Rider! These are our _allies_ in this Holy Grail War, and we cannot afford to have you shaking our mutual trust with your... _ridiculous_ speech and pointless attempt at recruiting!"

"Ridiculous?" repeated Rider, his eyes wide. " _Ridiculous_?! My Master, that speech was crafted from the bottom of my heart and executed by the essence of my soul! You of all people would know what it would be like to give a swaying, passionate speech! You are an instructor, faced with the honorable task of educating students on the cusp of adulthood, am I right?"

"Yes, but I do not do anything outlandish like immediately recruit my STUDENTS to an army marching out in the throes of a war! We are already aligned! What purpose is there, trying to assemble an army that has already been assembled?!"

"Do not forget that the people around us are only our temporary allies. Once enough Masters are lost, then alliances will be cut and we will all have to operate on our own from now on."

"Yes, and that's the point of this Grail War!" snapped Kayneth, his voice quaking in frustration. "Weren't you made aware of the rules when I summoned you here?!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Rider then shrugged passively, much to Kayneth's fury. "But still, it wouldn't hurt to inform them that there will be spots open in my army should they consider it."

"WHAT?!"

As Kayneth and Rider continued to argue about the latter's beliefs, and Bram continued to shower Tokiomi with thanks and praise for his quick thinking during the situation with Archer, Shirou focused his attention on the other people present in the courtyard.

First, there was Sola-Ui, who was watching the two aforementioned exchanges with a great amount of interest. Then, the redheaded woman locked eyes with Shirou, and she grinned flirtatiously at him. He sighed heavily in dissatisfaction, remembering the moment he first met her, her brother, and her fiancé. Already did he see the makings of a failing relationship between her and Kayneth, and he made a mental note to keep his distance from her so as to avoid conflict with Kayneth, given his track record with women. So, he turned his head away from her, hoping that this simple act would be enough to indicate his lack of interest in the Sophia-Ri daughter.

Then, there was Itsuki, who was lying practically immobile in his bed, connected to the machine that kept him alive in the outside world. Beside him was a woman clad in a bluish-purple robe with a hood that was drawn over her face, obscuring most of its features. The only discernible feature Shirou could make out was her long purple hair and lips. Further inspection of those lips caused Shirou to realize that they seemed to emanate a deadly aura, one that made him wary of her. The way those purple lips curved into a smile unnerved the white-haired priest considerably.

Next, there was Fiore, who had her eyes closed tightly for the duration of the incident. She was not sleeping, though, for her face was wrinkled in concentration. Shirou knew that she was focused on communicating with her Servant, Berserker of White, who was in spirit form at the moment. Like Tokiomi once did, she didn't disclose the true identity of Berserker to the other White Masters, the natural exceptions being him and Tokiomi.

Once Berserker was summoned into the world, however, he viciously, relentlessly attacked Lancer after laying eyes on her (hence the destroyed statue Rider was standing beside), and Fiore had to hold him back with a Command Seal. Still, Berserker tried to resist the spell's magical effects, violently so, forcing Fiore to use up another Command Seal and put him in spirit form before he could use up any more of her mana. Now, she was trying her best to communicate with Berserker through the dense fog of madness that blinded him, to try and work something out. Shirou knew Fiore wouldn't be able to reach her Servant, for all she would hear would be mindless screams and nonsensical rambles.

 _"Fiore..."_ he thought in concern. _"You're now already down to one Command Seal, and the first night hasn't even ended..."_

Pushing his concerns aside for a moment, Shirou turned his focus to the last White Master in the Tohsaka courtyard: Sieg. As usual, he was standing idly, unconcerned about the fact that he nearly watched some of his comrades getting brutally killed moments ago. Someone was missing, though...

* * *

Shirou walked out onto the sidewalk beside the Tohsaka manor and looked down both ways in caution. The streetlamps illuminated the road with a bright, pale, almost ghostly light. Though the street was empty, Shirou could sense the presence of someone else other than him... This presence seemed to have an innocuous air around it, but it almost seemed _too innocuous_...

A soft breeze blew, causing his white spiky hair to flutter with the stream of air. The priest prepared to head back into the manor when he suddenly narrowed his eyes, for he seemed to hear something through the whistle of the nice cool wind...

A hiss, coming from someone poised to kill...

He drew three Black Keys and swiped at the air at his right, hearing the clatter of metal seconds later. He looked across his shoulder and saw a small, shining dagger lying on the pathway leading towards the manor's front door. Shirou's lips curved into a smile, and he stared up at the marble column beside him.

"I was wondering where you were," he said.

Another hiss filled the air, but it failed to intimidate Shirou in the slightest. Then, someone appeared, crawling on top of the column like some sort of lizard. It was a young woman wearing a skintight black-and-gray outfit, a drawn hood, and a skull mask. She also had chin-length purple hair, possibly the only characteristic that wasn't black or charcoal-gray.

Assassin of White.

"You were good," Shirou continued. "I almost didn't sense you there. But of course, the Presence Concealment skill is no longer applicable when you make preparations to attack." He then raised an eyebrow. "So that was what you were trying to do just then? Attack me? Kill me, perhaps? Quite unbecoming of you, for I _am_ an ally of the White Faction, and the person responsible for your summoning."

Assassin hissed again like a snake, but didn't move from her position. She was now crouched on top of the column, resembling an alert cat.

"But I don't blame you. I wasn't exactly present when you were summoned, so you had no idea of my involvement. But hopefully, now you do." Shirou gave her a warm and welcoming smile as he bowed respectfully. "My name is Shirou Kotomine, and I am the guardian of your Master, Sieg. Now that you know who I am, I do hope that we can consider each other the closest and most valuable of allies from now on."

"I answer to my Master," Assassin replied suddenly, her voice cold. "I do not answer to you, Shirou Kotomine."

"Maybe so, but your Master answers to _me_. I want you to remember that." Shirou then began walking back towards the Tohsaka residence. "Keep up the good work."

As he left, he heard Assassin hiss at him...

* * *

After the scene in the Tohsaka courtyard died down, Sieg had retreated back into the mansion to read his book about historical heroes. Just like always, he couldn't see the point behind everything that was going on around him. But of course, he was in no position to ask questions and receive satisfactory answers. After all, he couldn't understand the point behind everything. What is everything, anyway?

"Sieg," a voice said.

The gray-haired homunculus looked up from the book and saw Shirou entering the living room he was in. His guardian was wearing one of his friendly smiles on his tan-skinned face, one of those smiles that confused Sieg so.

"Yes, Shirou?" he replied without emotion.

"You have quite the interesting Assassin Servant." Shirou looked out of the window closest to him. "She pledges her loyalty to you, not me."

"But I'm the one who holds the Command Seals you transferred to me. As a Servant, she has to pledge her loyalty to me, her Master." Sieg tilted his head like a puzzled puppy, a faint hint of curiosity gleaming in his otherwise vacant blood-red eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Shirou looked back at him. "What do you mean, Sieg?"

"I was under the impression that you are no longer involved in this War, but your words seem to imply otherwise."

Shirou blinked, seemingly surprised that Sieg was asking him such a question. But when Sieg continued to look at him with an emotionless expression, he chuckled.

"My dear Sieg," he replied, "you have developed quite an aptitude for observation. I'm impressed." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well, I may no longer have the Command Seals one needs to be a proper Master, but Tokiomi wishes to keep me for another purpose, one that I can't disclose at my leisure just yet. To do so would severely compromise the strategy of the White Faction."

"I see..."

Without giving another thought, Sieg looked back down at his book, reading it intently. Shirou watched him for a few moments, fascinated by the homunculus' complete engrossment in the book. Then, the white-haired priest prepared to leave the room when he heard the rhythmic clinking sound of metal.

Silently stepping inside the living room was Saber of White. Sieg looked up to identify the newcomer, but he didn't react in any visible way, despite naming himself after him, the most interesting hero in the book he was reading.

As for Shirou, he bowed his head humbly before Saber. "Greetings, Saber," he said. "I believe we haven't officially met in person. I am Shirou Kotomine. I am not a White Master, but I have been appointed by your Master, Tokiomi Tohsaka, to oversee and assist the White Faction in any way I can. I look forward to working alongside the Dragon-Blooded Knight of Germany in the throes of the battlefield."

When Saber did not respond, Shirou raised his head to look at the knight. To his surprise, Saber was merely staring back at him, his expression flat and unchanging.

"Well," the priest said, "I believe I'll make my leave. Make yourself comfortable, Saber."

The white-haired man left, leaving Sieg and Saber in the living room. The two looked at each other for a few minutes, and neither of their expressions changed in that moment. Finally, Saber broke the gaze and left the room, leaving Sieg alone with his book.

* * *

Once Shirou entered the next room, he stopped and looked back at Saber as the latter made his leave as well.

 _"Well,"_ he thought, _"it looks like Tokiomi's order for Saber to take a vow of silence has affected even the most simple of conversations. I must say, Tokiomi is efficient in his preparations... Looks like this may be very useful..."_

He then continued walking.

* * *

Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri heaved out a heavy, disappointed sigh as he entered the guestroom Tokiomi set up specifically for him. It was complete with a luxury bed, a portion of the room that functioned as a private study, and a door leading onto a small balcony that overlooked the street. Never before had he experienced such lovely hospitality and excellent lodging conditions. However, things would've been even more perfect if that damn Servant of Kayneth's hadn't started rambling on and on like a fool and irked the King of Heroes in the process... Yeah, that made quite the scene there...

"Hopefully Kayneth can find a filter for that Servant's big mouth," snarled Bram furiously to himself. "The White Faction cannot afford any infighting..."

"I could say the same for you," a familiar voice said coldly, causing Bram's skin to crawl. The Sophia-Ri Master twirled around and quickly bowed, having realized he was now in the presence of his own Servant.

"I do not know what you mean, my king!" he exclaimed, a little too forcefully and pleadingly. Archer noticed the tone and gritted his teeth disapprovingly.

"Do not spout lies at me, _Bram_. You know what you have done."

Bram's skin paled. Distinctly remembering the close call between Archer and Rider of White, he clearly remembered ordering Archer to refrain from attacking his fellow ally. In hindsight, he realized that in doing so, he potentially earned the King of Heroes' wrath by giving him such orders instead of taking his side.

"List- I-I-I mean, look, my king!" Bram cried, trying his best to calm himself down to present himself more accordingly in Archer's presence. "You heard what Tokiomi Tohsaka said. By attacking Rider, you would be depleting a significant amount of mana, so you would no longer be at full strength. Worse yet, you would already be depriving yourself of a useful ally-"

"YOU FOOL!" roared Archer. A single golden portal materialized above his right shoulder, and a blade emerged from the rippling space, aiming itself at a cowering Bram. "YOU, MY MOST TRUSTED RETAINER, WOULD CONSIDER THAT DELUSIONAL FAKER AN _ALLY_?!"

"Please listen to me, my king! This faker, no matter how delusional his proclamations may be, possesses potentially great powers of his own, powers that we have yet to discover! In waiting for the right moment, you will discover how powerful Rider may be, and therefore, how useful he may be to you! And once our enemies, the Black Faction, are all slaughtered, then you could use the information you have learned about Rider to your advantage when we enter the second stage of this War! It will be then when you finally teach that deluded faker his place!" When the golden portal refused to disappear, Bram added desperately, but calmly, "Please heed my words, my king. Should you not, the time may come where you would regret it, and Rider would find a way to gain the upper footing. And surely you do not want that."

Archer's red eyes narrowed into slits, and a flick of his hand prompted the portal to finally disappear. In his mind, Bram sighed in relief.

"That is true. Your strategy is most clear, Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri."

"Thank you, my king-"

"But do note, Bram, that not once will I ever consider Rider of White as my ally, or my equal. There can be no one with a footing equal to the King of Heroes, and there is only one person I would consider my ally without a single doubt. Of that, you can be certain."

"I understand," replied Bram, feeling progressively calm now that Archer was becoming more composed and easier to reason with. "And do not worry, for you will not have to listen to Rider's words with each passing day. All you have to do is stand back. Stand back, and let your allies pick off your enemies one by one-"

Archer's eyelid suddenly twitched, and three portals appeared behind him.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU, BRAM?!" he roared. "I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER CONSIDER RIDER OF WHITE MY **ALLY**! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM GROUPED WITH THE OTHER RABBLE THAT SURROUND US! THE SAME APPLIES TO YOU, MY RETAINER!"

"I'm sorry, my king, I'm so sorry! Pl-Please do not use your Noble Phantasm here and now! You will destroy my living quarters!"

Archer gritted his teeth in annoyance. "For a retainer, you are proving to be a rather inefficient one, Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. Your cowardliness is quickly becoming a source of boredom for me. Perhaps I should appoint someone else to your position, someone such as Tokiomi Tohsaka. With a few simple words, he has already proven himself to hold thrice the amount of entertainment you could ever hope to achieve..."

Bram began to sweat nervously. "I am sorry, my king, but he is already in the servitude of someone else."

"Impossible," spat Archer. "Everyone in the White Faction has pledged their loyalties to me. A kingdom cannot be ruled by two kings, for there can only be one King!"

"That is true, but he is currently serving someone of a lower class than you. A knight."

"A knight?" Archer raised an eyebrow. "Identify this knight. I wish to speak with him, perhaps negotiate a trade of retainers."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, my king. Tokiomi has refused to identify the knight he is serving, and this knight has yet to show himself in this residence. But please, do not be concerned about it. I know I have not made a good impression on you so far as a retainer, but I promise you, my magical skills and prowess should be enough to bring you a substantial amount of entertainment."

"That will be for me to ultimately determine and me alone." However, Archer flicked his hand again, and the portals vanished. "No matter. I will take your word for it, and I shall keep you as my retainer for the moment."

"I greatly appreciate the gesture, your highness."

The golden King pursed his lips, then glanced out of the door leading to the balcony.

"This age...truly fascinates me..." he muttered.

"I take that to mean the modern world is to your liking," replied Bram.

Archer narrowed his snakelike, bright-red eyes. "It's unspeakably ugly. But...that's fine in its own way. The most important thing...is whether the treasures available here are truly worthy of me." He glanced back at Bram, wearing a serious, almost deadly expression on his face. "Of course, if there is nothing I can find in this world that deserves my full and unhindered adoration, then you can consider my reaction to that to be equal to my current opinion of you as a retainer, Bram."

"Worry not, my king. The Holy Grail is surely an item fit to please the King of Heroes."

"That too will be for me to ultimately determine and me alone." Archer began to walk away, slowly de-materializing as he went. "Do remember that, Bram. Only I, the King of Heroes, can accurately determine the value of anything and everything in this world. Your effectiveness as a retainer, the appeal of the Holy Grail, everything. After all, everything of value in this world belongs to me and me only. Do not act as if you hold any sort of expertise over that."

Once Archer was fully de-materialized, Bram heaved out a relieved sigh and bent upward, having remained in a bowed position during the entire conversation. He slowly approached his bed and collapsed on it, letting its luxurious quality comfort him.

"Damn..." he whispered. "I thought he'd _never_ go away. Who would've imagined the King of Heroes would have such a pompous and frightening demeanor?" With that thought in mind, he couldn't help but smirk. "At least I'm not the only one having trouble with their Servant... Kayneth must be having a field day with his..."

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Rider scanned Sola-Ui's form from head to toe, prompting the woman to cross her arms and fidget uncomfortably. Then, once he was done examining her, his lips suddenly curved into a lecherous smile that caused Sola-Ui to shudder.

"You have a form that would make even Aphrodite jealous," he said. "How would you like to bed with me?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, RIDER?!"

Rider looked beside him; Kayneth was rooted to his spot a few inches away, his eyes wide with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, TRYING TO SEDUCE MY WIFE LIKE THAT?!" the magus screeched. "ARE YOU MAD?!"

However, Rider continued to smile charmingly.

"What, so you want to bed with me as well, Master?" he asked. Then, he released a brief but loud and big-hearted laugh. "Oh, rest assured, I wouldn't mind that."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Master?"

**" _I WOULD NEVER BED WITH YOU, YOU-_ "**

* * *

Bram sighed again and raised his arm, so he could examine the hand bearing his Command Seals. He took in their marble-white appearance.

 _"Come to think of it,"_ he thought, _"I_ could _use a Command Seal to make Archer more cooperative and tolerable..."_ Then, he allowed his arm to fall back to the bed. _"No, I mustn't think like that. I will only have three Command Seals at my disposal and no more. I must use them very wisely. For now, I will have to deal with Archer and his arrogance. After all, there are much bigger problems to be concerned about, namely the Black Faction. With Feend and the Magus Killer among its ranks, who knows what they are capable of..."_

* * *

Tokiomi walked alongside Fiore as the two entered one of the manor's living rooms. At the corner of his eye, he noticed Fiore occasionally looking at the hand bearing her one remaining Command Seal. His eyes softened, and he turned his head to fully gaze at the wheelchair-ridden girl.

"Have you managed to communicate with Berserker?" he asked.

"No," Fiore replied solemnly. "But I guess it was to be expected. He is way too immersed in his madness to listen to any reason from me regarding... _her_."

"It is such a shame." Tokiomi closed his eyes as he sat down in a nearby sofa, while Fiore came to a stop beside an armchair. "A true shame indeed. Now you have only one Command Seal left." He opened his eyes and looked back at Fiore. "You have to be sure to use it wisely."

"Yes. I need to use my second Command Seal wisely too. Berserker can only emerge from spirit form at my express commands. I have to make sure his appearance is during a dire moment when the White Faction is backed into a corner, otherwise the usage of that Command Seal will be useless."

"That is true. Berserker will have to come out of spirit form during a time of great need. You have concocted an excellent strategy, Fiore."

"Thank you, Tokiomi Tohsaka." Fiore looked back towards her sole remaining Command Seal. "Besides, I doubt we will have much use of Berserker during the first stage. Saber of White alone will guarantee the White Faction victory during that phase of the War, given his power and abilities."

Tokiomi smiled slightly. "My, my, how kind of you, Fiore, to give me that remark of praise. But I believe that Saber will need all of the assistance he can get, given that he will be facing a multitude of enemies with various powers and abilities. And of course, we're going to need him for tomorrow's visit to the church." He then frowned in seriousness. "However, I agree with your strategy, Fiore. Berserker must be refrained from entering the battlefield unless he is desperately needed, when all of our other strategies have been outwitted by the Black Faction. In fact, I would prefer that he appear when Lancer is not present. He may be held back from attacking her by your Command Seal, but he will, without a doubt, be distracted by her at the very least and it would cause problems for us on the battlefield. Don't you agree?"

"I agree, Tokiomi."

"I agree as well," another voice said. Tokiomi and Fiore turned their heads and saw Shirou leaning against the doorway.

"Shirou," greeted Tokiomi, smiling again as Shirou stepped forward and sat on the sofa opposite to his. "How very kind of you to join us."

"Thank you very much, Tokiomi." Shirou looked at Fiore with seriousness and concern. "Your strategy for Berserker sounds wise, Fiore. In fact, I believe this is also a perfect opportunity for you to stay off the battlefield."

"Why?" Fiore asked. "Just because Berserker won't be in the battlefield doesn't mean I shouldn't be as well."

"Without your Servant, you'll be defenseless, Fiore!"

"I can handle myself, Shirou. I appreciate your concern, but don't let my looks deceive you. I have the perfect counterattack in mind."

Shirou blinked. "Fiore, aren't you _aware_ of who's leading the Black Faction?"

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of who he is and what he is capable of."

"Then you should know that he will find a way to bypass your counterattack, Fiore. It doesn't matter how ruthless and underhanded that tactic will be; as long as it will do its job for him, then he will take it without hesitation!"

Fiore was starting to look visibly annoyed. "I'll be careful, okay Shirou? It's okay-"

"And if you do die on the battlefield? If the Magus Killer finds a way to kill you in the most dishonorable way?"

"Well, then I will have died a hero's death, and my ancestors and the Yggdmillennia clan will be proud of me." The girl frowned angrily at Shirou. "Don't you dare think for a _second_ that I can't handle myself, just because I'm in a wheelchair, Shirou. Grandfather didn't put his faith in me all for nothing. Look, I'll be _fine_."

"But-" began Shirou.

"There is no need to concern yourself, Shirou," Tokiomi interrupted. "You and I both know her magical skills and abilities. In spite of her appearances, I have the utmost confidence in her, regardless if she has her Servant at hand or not. I believe there will still be a use for her in the battlefield."

"Tokiomi, with all due respect-"

"I am also perfectly aware of what the Magus Killer is capable of." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Rest assured, Shirou, as long as I am alive, he will not lay a finger on Fiore using his underhanded and dishonorable tactics. The same applies with any other member with the White Faction."

"Thank you, Tokiomi, for your unconditional support," Fiore replied, bowing her head humbly before the Tohsaka. Meanwhile, Shirou fell silent as he chose to abandon the topic, knowing Tokiomi would not be swayed from his position, and neither would Fiore.

"You are most welcome, Fiore," said the Tohsaka magus.

Then, Fiore looked up. "By the way, Tokiomi... Since we were on the topic of Lancer, do you think we should tell her about Berserker? About who he is?"

"I don't think so," replied Tokiomi, while Shirou's expression darkened at the mention of Lancer. "It will serve as a distraction for her and we need all of our allies to be in their prime when they face off against the Black Faction. We cannot afford any distractions of any kind. Is that understood?"

Fiore didn't waste any time in giving her response.

"Understood."

* * *

 **Fuyuki International Airport**  
– **The next day** –

Olesya stepped out of the private jet and walked a few steps down the wheeled staircase. Then, she stopped, allowing the burst of fresh, cool wind to gently blow against her fair skin. She used her left hand to hold her white hair in place to prevent strands of it from fluttering into her face and obscuring her sight. She then glanced at the jet she used for her personal transport.

Like all other traditional magi, her family held extreme distaste towards modern-day technology used by the rabble. However, Olesya personally didn't mind any of it, having had to familiarize herself with using such tools and objects in her childhood so as to keep up her then-facade of being normal among the other schoolchildren. Using technology was no longer a concern for her as an adult once she graduated from the London Clock Tower and inherited her family's Magic Crest. As long as her reputation as an elite of the first-rate magi community remained fully intact, no one would have much concern about her using something such as a personal jet.

Well, maybe except for the really arrogant and stuck-up kind of magi like Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Oh, how she hated those kinds of people...

"Is something wrong, Olesya?" a familiar voice asked suddenly.

Olesya turned around and saw Lancer standing a couple of steps above her, a curious expression on her face.

"Oh, I apologize, Lancer," replied the white-haired magus. "I was just enjoying the view." She looked towards the airport terminal, knowing that the buildings of Fuyuki City were lying on the other side of that building complex. "In my days of being here, I find Fuyuki City to be quite a marvelous place. For it to be located in such a backwater country, let alone the setting of such a bloody battle between mages, is such a surprise." She then looked back towards Lancer with a soft smile. "What about you, Lancer? How are you enjoying Fuyuki City?"

"Me? Well, it's nothing to speak of, really. I don't find it remarkable in any way."

It was then that Olesya realized it was pointless to ask her question. She knew that Servants receive knowledge of the era they were summoned in once materialized. And yet, she went ahead and asked anyway, expecting some other subjective response. She seemed to be too caught up with being in the presence of her favorite hero.

She had to stop doing that. The Grail War was almost upon them...

She turned her head away from Lancer and replied stoically, "I see. Let's get moving, then."

Lancer blinked, having immediately recognized the sudden change in her Master's tone.

"Olesya, did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Come on, Lancer."

* * *

It wasn't hard for Shirou to make out Olesya, Lancer, and Olesya's maids amidst the crowds in the terminal. With their peculiar appearances, there was no doubt that they would attract more than a few curious glances in their direction. As soon as the group made its way through the crowd with relative ease, Shirou flashed a fake smile at them and bowed his head at them, as did the Yggdmillennia homunculi accompanying him.

"Olesya Mylène Animusphere," he greeted. "Lancer of White. Welcome back to Fuyuki City. Or, in Lancer's case, welcome to Fuyuki City."

He could sense Lancer's eyes narrow at him, and he subtly frowned while no one noticed.

"Greetings, Shirou Kotomine," replied Olesya. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Shirou nodded, raised his head, and walked ahead, with Olesya and Lancer walking by his sides. The homunculi and Olesya's maids walked directly behind them, with one of the maids carrying the box Olesya received from Wilkins.

"I see Tokiomi Tohsaka sent you to collect us," Olesya said as the group approached the convoy of white SUVs and limousine that were parked in front of the terminal.

"Yes. In spite of being the former Master of Assassin of White, I still have an active role in this War. I can only hope I will be of use when the actual battling begins." He opened the door of the limousine at the center of the convoy, and gestured to Olesya and Lancer. "Ma'am."

Olesya and Lancer stepped inside the limousine, with Shirou following soon after. After Lancer received the box containing Rhongomyniad from Olesya's maid, Shirou closed the door. As soon as the homunculi and maids boarded the other vehicles, the convoy began moving away from the airport. As the limousine continued moving, Shirou glanced at Olesya and Lancer.

"You both know what to do tonight," he said.

"Yes, we are aware," replied Olesya professionally. "Any news on the Black Faction?"

"Well, like I told Tokiomi, the remaining five members of the Black Faction have summoned their Servants at Einzbern Castle and are now making preparations to leave for Fuyuki. They are also making efforts to locate the sixth Black Master, the one who apparently went rogue. As for the seventh and final Black Master, the Holy Grail still has yet to select one." He scoffed. "I sound like a broken record."

"A what?" Lancer suddenly asked, looking confused.

Shirou turned his head towards her and couldn't help but give her a dark stare. The expression was noticed by Lancer, who returned it in kind. The two stared each other down, and a tense silence fell upon the limousine interior. A few seconds passed, but to them, it felt like minutes...

"Ahem..."

Shirou and Lancer looked towards Olesya, who was now innocently reading a small book.

"Thank you for the information, Shirou," she said without looking up.

"Oh, you're welcome, Olesya," replied the white-haired priest as he continued to examine Lancer at the corner of his eye.

* * *

 **Kotomine Church  
** – **The following night** –

The convoy of all-white vehicles parked themselves in front of the church, with the limousine situated at the center as usual. Once the engines all shut off, the doors of the limousine opened up, and Tokiomi stepped out, wielding his ruby-tipped staff. Following him was Olesya, who was wearing her formal clothing and fidgeting with her golden earrings. Next were Kayneth, who looked particularly smug; Bram, who was straightening out his brown suit; and Sieg, who was wearing his usual emotionless and flat expression. Two male homunculi stepped forward, each holding a wheelchair; it took several minutes to get Fiore and Itsuki situated in them, especially with the medical equipment that Itsuki required.

Once the entire White Faction was ready, they began walking (or wheeling, in Fiore's case) towards the church, with two homunculi pushing Itsuki's wheelchair and life support equipment while he idly sat almost motionlessly. As soon as the group approached the front door, Tokiomi glanced over his shoulder to look at his comrades.

"Are we all ready?" he asked.

"As ready as we could ever be, Tokiomi," Olesya replied. Then, she raised an eyebrow. "By the way, Shirou isn't with us. Why is that?"

"He had some other business to attend to on the other side of Fuyuki. Please, don't be troubled by his absence." Tokiomi then pushed the doors open, displaying the dark interior of the church. "Now then, let us begin."

As soon as the interior of the church was in full view of the seven White Masters, they spotted the three figures standing on the altar, identifying them from left to right as Risei, Ruler, and Kirei. Risei and Kirei both bowed their heads at the group.

"Welcome to the church," they greeted in unison. "Please step inside in peace."

Tokiomi was the first to step forward, followed by the others. As soon as they were all inside, the doors automatically closed behind them with an ominous creak, but they paid no attention to it. Once the seven reached the last row of pews, situated near the altar, they collectively knelt down on one knee, with the obvious exceptions of Fiore and Itsuki, who merely bowed their heads instead.

After a few moments of silence, Ruler spoke, breaking the silence.

"I, Ruler-class Servant of the Impossible Holy Grail War, welcome you, the White Faction, to this house of God. By being present, you acknowledge your shared status as Masters in this Holy Grail War. Do you reaffirm this status, with the almighty God as your witness?"

"We do," seven voices replied as one.

"Very well. Display your Command Seals to me, as proof of your status."

Six hands immediately raised themselves in the air, bearing marble-white Command Seals of varying designs. Also raised in the air was an open book displaying a set of white Command Seals of its own. Upon spotting this book, Ruler glared at it with a stern expression. Her amethyst pupils then focused on the book's owner, Sieg.

"Would you care to explain why these Command Seals are on that book and not the back of your hand, White Master?" she asked.

"Ruler," Tokiomi said, catching the saint's attention, "he is a homunculus who cannot properly answer that question for himself. As leader of the White Faction, I wish to speak for him and explain the situation, if that is appropriate for you."

Ruler briefly reexamined Sieg, then nodded. "Very well. Explain."

"The White Master who once bore those Command Seals chose to withdraw from the Holy Grail War. He is no longer directly involved in these proceedings. Because of his decision, he had to impose his rights as a Master on someone else, someone who is willing to take them up. As such, the White Faction created this homunculus to take his place in the Impossible Holy Grail War, and created this Book of the False Attendant as means to receive and hold the Command Seals."

"I see. And what of the previous user of those Command Seals?"

"Like I mentioned, Ruler, he is no longer directly involved in these proceedings. He is keeping his distance from the battlefield. As for this homunculus, I hope you and the church will recognize him as a White Master now that you are aware of the situation."

Tokiomi glanced at Risei, who subtly nodded at him. Then, the elderly priest replied, "Very well. This church recognizes the homunculus as a White Master."

Ruler continued to examine an undeterred Sieg closely, but added unrelentingly, "As does the Holy Grail."

The Tohsaka Master promptly bowed his head. "I give you both my thanks," he said.

"There is no need to thank me, White Master. Now, as your last piece of proof as Masters in this Holy Grail War, I want you all to present your Servants."

"As you wish, Ruler. Now then, come forth, Saber!"

"Come, Lancer!"

"Come, Archer!"

"Come, Rider!"

"Come, Caster."

"Come, Assassin."

"Come, Berserker!"

One by one, all seven White Servants materialized beside their Masters. On instinct, Kirei and Risei's positions became tense at the sight of Berserker of White, a dark, almost monstrous knight completely engulfed in an unknown black energy; the knight was trembling violently and growling inhumanly. Lancer's grip on her spear only tightened at the sight of the Mad Warrior. Ruler remained calm, her eyes narrowing sternly at the black knight.

"Master of Berserker of White," she said, "I can sense your Servant is most unruly. Do I have your word that you will be able to properly control it on the battlefield?"

"Yes," replied Fiore. "I intend only on using him when the situation for the White Faction is extremely dire. My Command Seal guarantees that. Do not worry."

"Alright. But I shall remind you that you will be faced with serious infractions if Berserker's violence exposes the Holy Grail Wars to the outside world, or if they cause serious injury or death to innocent persons."

"Of course, I am aware of that, Ruler."

"Ruler?" another voice asked. The saint promptly focused her gaze on Archer of White, who was glaring at her disdainfully with his snakelike, blood-red eyes. "So, _you're_ the fifteenth Servant, the one who claims to be ruler over all others..."

"Yes, of course," Ruler replied sternly. "Surely you were made aware of my presence upon your summoning, King of Heroes _Gilgamesh_."

Archer pursed his lips at first, his expression looking agitated. At the side, Bram subtly trembled in fear.

"You, a simple little girl in a scandalous dress-" He scanned her body, taking in the way her dress and armor clung tightly to her curves. "-claiming to be a _ruler over me_? There can be no one in this world who can rule over me, the King of Heroes." Then, the golden King's lips curved into a sinister smirk. "The look doesn't even suit your purported title. With your lovely face, you are more suited to be among the virgins who would shower me with flower petals in my bed."

"Archer," Lancer said, not bothering to hold back the disapproval in her voice, "I think it would be best not to speak to Ruler in such a tone."

"Y-Yes, Archer," stuttered Bram, nodding his agreement. "What she said."

The King of Heroes gritted his teeth and snarled, "You mongrels. Don't you dare question me and take the side of this deluded who-"

"Archer of White," Ruler cut off, her amethyst eyes narrowed, "you may act as insolently as you desire. Only God shall be the one to judge you. However, in spite of your insistence that you are supreme ruler over all others, I have the distinct advantage against you."

"What?! You dare-"

"With the Class Skill of God's Resolution, I have a set of Command Seals on my back, two for each Servant participating in this War. Should you, Archer of White, try to rebel against my supervision, I will utilize a Command Seal to stop you unconditionally. The same applies for all of you White Servants. No exceptions will be imposed. Is that understood, White Faction?"

"Yes, Ruler," thirteen voices replied in unison.

"No!" snapped Archer. "I will not allow this!"

"Archer, _please_ calm down-" began Bram.

"MONGREL! I will not stand for this! I am Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes! To challenge my rightful kingship is an act of suicide!"

"King of Heroes," Tokiomi called calmly, catching the golden man's attention. "I advise you to restrain yourself."

"I SHALL NOT! I MUST TEACH THIS GIRL HER PLACE!"

"I do not deny your intentions. However-" The Tohsaka Master bowed his head before Archer. "-I beg of you to think about this for a moment. Before you is a girl on the cusp of womanhood. Her statements may be misguided-" Ruler narrowed her eyes at Tokiomi, but chose to remain quiet. "-but she is still a girl, after all. Surely it would be unbecoming of the King of Heroes to lash out violently against an innocent girl who has yet to fully blossom."

At the side, Rider nodded his head subtly in agreement. Meanwhile, Archer's stance softened, and Bram sighed as quietly as he could. The golden Servant then closed his eyes and growled, looking extremely reluctant.

"That is true," he replied. "Tokiomi Tohsaka, you have proved yourself as an excellent retainer once again. I can only wish my primary retainer was as insightful as you." Bram's pupils flitted towards his Servant apprehensively, while Archer opened his eyes and glared at Ruler. "Little girl, you have escaped the gravest of punishments for the moment. But be warned, for your blindness is guaranteed to seal your doom the next time we meet."

Ruler simply gave Archer an unsatisfied, deadpan expression in response. Then, she proceeded to scan the other White Servants. Once she was done, she gave them smile, though it faltered somewhat as she was still brooding over the exchange with Archer.

"Alright, your Servants have all been examined and approved. You may put your them back into spirit form if you wish." Once the Servants all promptly disappeared, she announced mightily, "The Holy Grail approves your participation in this War."

"As does this church," added Risei.

"We hope you will fight a noble battle for the Grail as worthy Masters."

"Of course," replied Tokiomi, smiling. "Thank you, Ruler."

* * *

Once the White Faction left the church and the sounds of their convoy faded away in the distance, Ruler, Risei, and Kirei all turned to face each other on the church altar.

"What do you think about Tokiomi Tohsaka and his White Faction, Ruler?" asked Risei, smiling proudly.

Ruler remained silent for a minute, her lips pursed. Then, she explained in response, "They are extremely powerful. Examination of their individual Servants has already told me that victory is guaranteed for them. Saber has strength and endurance that is unparalleled; Lancer, Archer, and Rider have extremely great offense capabilities and Noble Phantasms that cannot even be given ranks; and Caster has full mastery over magic that can date back to the Age of Gods. They have chosen their Heroic Spirits well."

"With that kind of manpower," Kirei said, "the Black Faction won't stand a chance. Not unless they found Heroic Spirits who could counter such strength."

"But there are very few Heroic Spirits that could meet such criteria." Ruler placed a finger on her chin. "The Black Faction needs to have excellent resources if they could find catalysts to such Heroic Spirits."

"Our information on the Black Faction says they do not, however," Risei said. He then shook his head solemnly. "They will lose."

"Ah, but do not understand the will and reasoning of God, Father Risei. He may have a surprise in store for us all."

"Yes, that is true."

"Do you have anything else to note about the White Faction, Ruler?" Kirei asked.

Ruler narrowed her eyes. "Most of the Servants do not pose a great threat to the Holy Grail War system. However, I am... _concerned_ about some particular Servants..."

"I take it you're referring to Archer."

"He is a self-centered and arrogant man who looks down upon everyone else. Without a doubt, he will become a problem in the near future, and there will be no one who can hold his wrath back this time, not even his own Master. I may have to use one of my Command Seals against him. But I am not just concerned about Archer, Kirei." A dark cloud filled the forefront of Ruler's mind. "I am also concerned about Berserker."

"Ah, yes," said Risei. "This Berserker appears to be a particularly mad one. But didn't Fiore Forvedge say she was holding him back with a Command Seal?"

"Yes, but an unruly Servant hindered by a Command Seal is bound to be potentially even more dangerous, especially a Berserker. It depends on the specifics of the order on which the spell was used. We may have to keep an eye on Berserker as well."

"If you insist, Ruler." Then, Risei proceeded to step off the altar. "Excuse me, Kirei, Ruler. I must make an important phone call to the church."

"Of course. May God be with you."

"And to you too as well."

Taking a brief look over his shoulder, Risei then entered the private study in the church and closed the door behind him. Then, he approached the phone on the table at the end of the room, picked it up, and dialed a number. Bringing the phone to his ear, he waited for the receiver to respond.

Finally, a voice replied, "It's me."

"Shirou," said Risei. "Tokiomi has just left the church. Ruler has approved all of the White Servants for service."

"That's good."

"How is everything on your end?"

"Reviews are complete, and everything is ready. Do you wish to inform Tokiomi, or should I?"

"I cannot, Shirou. Ruler is in the church with me at the moment. Any further interaction with Tokiomi like this will practically be a violation of the Holy Grail War system in her eyes. I must not take that risk."

"Then I guess it's a drive back to Tohsaka Manor for me."

"Yes. And Shirou?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Your efforts will bear fruit in this War. Ruler believes the White Faction is powerful against the Black Faction, without a doubt. There is no longer any reason to worry. All you have to do is do your job, Shirou, and the world will be a better place for it."

"Don't worry. It shall be done, Father. Goodbye."

* * *

**Unknown location**

Shirou hung up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Then, he stared blankly at the ground, ignoring the shadows of the massive metal columns situated right behind him. Reflecting on his father's words, the white-haired priest tried to find comfort in them...but he couldn't. He just couldn't. The individual powers of the Servants in the White Faction failed to assuage him as well. Nothing that he saw or could be said failed to bring him any sort of comfort over the White Faction's power and endurance.

And he knew why. There was no other reason why he would feel so worried despite all the good news he's been hearing about the White Faction.

 _"Magus Killer,"_ Shirou thought, his eyes narrowing with utmost conviction.

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

"Well," Tokiomi said calmly as the limousine carrying him and the other White Masters approached his manor, "that was nothing short of elegant. I applaud you all for presenting yourself in such a fine and orderly way."

Kayneth scoffed and replied, "Yes, well, I wish I could agree, but I believe we could've been a little more fine and orderly and elegant if Bram's Servant was kept in line more efficiently!"

"It was nothing that could've been avoided," Bram said calmly.

"Don't give me any of that nonsense, brother-in-law! Your Servant's even spouting insults to the Ruler-class Servant! How do you think this will make us look like in the eyes of the Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War?!" The Sophia-Ri Master blushed in embarrassment. "Bram, he is uncontrollable and unreasonable! You need to deal with him before he causes any more damage to this Faction! Use a Command Seal if you have to!"

"Kayneth El-Melloi, calm yourself," Tokiomi said, catching Kayneth's attention. "Archer is admittedly conceited, but that falls short compared to the challenges that lie ahead. Dealing with the King of Heroes' attitude will have to wait another day. Besides, there are ways to deal with Archer without usage of a Command Seal. To use one this early would be unwise, and it would also damage the relationship Archer has with not only his Master, but this Faction." He scanned each and every White Master. "We must maintain the integrity of the White Faction for the duration of the War's first phase, otherwise we will not be able to reap victory. Is that understood?"

The others nodded in response, including an ambivalent Kayneth. Then, the nobleman's eyes widened, and his posture became tense. The other White Masters were also on full alert, even the ever-stoic Sieg.

"Rider just told me-" began Kayneth.

"Yes, I know," Tokiomi replied, his eyes narrowing as he gazed out of the window. Tohsaka Manor was approaching. "An intruder."

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **  
The White Land**

**Irisviel:** I'm so sorry you feel that way.

 **Feend:** Why couldn't you just do what you're told to?

 **Saber of Black:** This is disgusting! Beastly! Horrific!

 **Kiritsugu:** The item I left here, where is it?

 **Kariya:** I just cannot _understand_ you mages...

 **Caster of Black:** Did you enjoy the savory taste of raw, unspeakable death?

**Next Time:  
The Black City**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in Joker's voice* And...here we...GO!
> 
> *clears throat* So, who do you think the intruder is? And what exactly was Shirou preparing for the White Faction? All will be answered in the following chapters.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	7. APPENDIX A: THE WHITE FACTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This is the second chapter of the double-update, so please, check out the previous chapter if you haven't yet, for there's story material to behold over there! As for what this chapter's about, this is an appendix on the White Faction, explaining the facts and stats on all of the White Masters, White Servants, and their allies. There will be some mild spoilers, but nothing too unexpected or particularly alarming. I can only urge you to keep an eye on all of the characters featured in this appendix as the story goes along. ;)
> 
> Oh, and let me know if the stats for the White Servants make sense to what I'm actually communicating in the rest of their entries! Mind you, this is old, and the only feedback I got for this (at least, from what I remember and from what is documented on FF.Net) said that the rankings of the basic parameters are dependent on the Luck rating, which in turn is dependent on how well a relationship goes overall between a Servant and their Master.
> 
> Alright, enough rambling! On with the appendix. ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**– _WHITE FACTION MASTER PERSONAL SHEETS_** –

* * *

**– Tokiomi Tohsaka –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** June 16  
 **Height:** 177 cm.  
 **Weight:** 68 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** O

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** Tea time  
 **Dislikes:** Attacks that are against the rules, unforeseen events  
 **Talents:** Chess  
 **Image Color:** Deep crimson  
 **Relatives:** Nakami Tohsaka (father, deceased); Sanae Tohsaka (mother, deceased); Aoi Tohsaka (wife); Rin Tohsaka (daughter); Sakura Tohsaka (daughter); unidentified aunt (missing)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Saber  
 **Primary Function:** Leader, warrior  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Fire  
 **Magic Specialties:** Jewel Magecraft, Mental Interference, the Gandr Curse  
 **Mystic Code:** Jeweled Staff

**Summary:**

The esteemed leader of the White Faction and a traditional mage, Tokiomi Tohsaka strives for nothing more than to reach the vortex of the Root. As such, he has formed a close alliance with the Holy Church that would ensure his Faction (and eventually, himself) gets closer to victory, at the expense of the Black Faction. However, fate has its own path in mind for the Impossible Holy Grail War's outcome...

* * *

**– Olesya Mylène Animusphere –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Female  
 **Birthday:** May 26  
 **Height:** 154 cm.  
 **Weight:** 42 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** AB

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** France  
 **Likes:** History books, Arthurian mythology  
 **Dislikes:** Deceit, choosing between the lesser of two evils  
 **Talents:** Reading, practicing magecraft  
 **Image Color:** Golden  
 **Relatives:** Mathis Animusphere (father, deceased); Irina Animusphere (mother, deceased); Marisbury Animusphere (uncle); Olga Marie Animusphere (cousin)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Lancer  
 **Primary Function:** Warrior  
 **Elemental Affinity:** All five  
 **Magic Specialties:** Astronomy, Elemental Magecraft  
 **Mystic Code:** Elemental Whip

**Summary:**

As the seventh head of the illustrious Animusphere family, and an astounding magical prodigy in her own right, Olesya Mylène Animusphere has pledged to bring honor and additional prestige to her lineage through her participation in the Impossible Holy Grail War. To this end, she has prepared for many years and selected King Arthur, said to be the most powerful of the Saber Servants, as her Servant. But a road of humbling, a road less traveled, awaits her...

* * *

**– Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** December 4  
 **Height:** 177 cm.  
 **Weight:** 57 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** AB

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Britain  
 **Likes:** Prestige, pleasing his father, being catered to  
 **Dislikes:** Being the lackey of another, his Servant  
 **Talents:** Promoting himself  
 **Image Color:** Violet  
 **Relatives:** Rulfurus Nuada-Re Eulyphis (father); Lana-Ui Gram Sophia-Ri (mother, deceased); Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri (sister)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Archer  
 **Primary Function:** Second lieutenant, bombardier  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Ice  
 **Magic Specialties:** Summoning, Rune Magic  
 **Mystic Code:** Rune Necklace

**Summary:**

Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri was expected to have it all, but a series of unfortunate circumstances have led to his potential being wasted and his family all but casting him aside in favor of greater prospects. Now, he has become the witness to the rise of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, his soon-to-be brother-in-law and a favorite within the White Faction's ranks. Will the Impossible Holy Grail War present an opportunity for Bram to redeem himself? Or will he sink further into the depths of humiliation?

* * *

**– Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** April 11  
 **Height:** 181 cm.  
 **Weight:** 62 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** B

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Britain  
 **Likes:** Himself  
 **Dislikes:** Idiots  
 **Talents:** Drawing, sculptures, crafts  
 **Image Color:** Brass  
 **Relatives:** Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri (fiancée); Reines El-Melloi Archisorte (niece)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Rider  
 **Primary Function:** First lieutenant, cavalry  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Wind, Water  
 **Magic Specialties:** Necromancy, Summoning, Alchemy  
 **Mystic Code:** Volumen Hydrargyrum

**Summary:**

The ninth head of the Archibald family and a renowned instructor at the Clock Tower, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald is one of the powerhouses that the White Faction has to offer. With his chances of victory in the Impossible Holy Grail War high in comparison to many of his allies, and a marriage to the beautiful Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri on the horizon, it seems as though Kayneth is about to have it all...

* * *

**– Itsuki Himuro –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** July 17  
 **Height:** 128 cm.  
 **Weight:** 22 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** B

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** The outside world, his family  
 **Dislikes:** Weakness, people insulting his family  
 **Talents:** Sketching  
 **Image Color:** Gray  
 **Relatives:** Masato Himuro (grandfather); Chinatsu Himuro (aunt); Kane Himuro (cousin)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Caster  
 **Primary Function:** Magical warfare specialist  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Ether  
 **Magic Specialties:** Multiple  
 **Mystic Code:** N/A

**Summary:**

The first descendant of the long-forgotten Himuro family to be born with Magic Circuits in generations, Itsuki Himuro has become the key to his lineage's chances at resurgence. Unfortunately, his impressive magical capabilities are contrasted with a sickly, bedridden complexion, jeopardizing his chances for survival during the Impossible Holy Grail War. With the future of his family resting on his weak shoulders, Itsuki must muster the willpower to do what it takes to bring back the prestige of the Himuros...

* * *

**– Sieg –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** N/A  
 **Height:** 165 cm.  
 **Weight:** 53 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** None (Artificial)

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** None  
 **Dislikes:** None  
 **Talents:** None  
 **Image Color:** Transparent  
 **Relatives:** None (Artificial)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Assassin  
 **Primary Function:** Spy  
 **Elemental Affinity:** None  
 **Magic Specialties:** None  
 **Mystic Code:** The Book of False Attendant

**Summary:**

Sieg is a homunculus created for the sole task of substituting for the White Faction's true Master of Assassin during the Impossible Holy Grail War. However, as a man-made being with artificial emotions, Sieg is left with his own task, and that is making sense of the confusing, contradictory reality that he finds himself in...

* * *

**– Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Female  
 **Birthday:** July 12  
 **Height:** 162 cm.  
 **Weight:** 47 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** A

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Germany  
 **Likes:** Small animals in general  
 **Dislikes:** Small animals in general  
 **Talents:** Bare-handed nutcracker  
 **Image Color:** Light-blue  
 **Relatives:** Bertram Forvedge Yggdmillennia (father); Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia (brother); Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandfather"); Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "uncle"); Zouken Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "great-uncle"); Byakuya Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "uncle"); Shinji Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Roche Frain Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); numerous unnamed clan members and "relatives"

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Berserker  
 **Primary Function:** Muscle  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Metal  
 **Magic Specialties:** Summoning, Human Engineering  
 **Mystic Code:** Bronze-Link Manipulators

**Summary:**

As the successor to the infamous Yggdmillennia family, the paralyzed, wheelchair-bound Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia is considered an outlier even when compared to her many relatives, making her suited for the Impossible Holy Grail War. She wishes to carry on the orders of the White Faction and her grandfather, the current Yggdmillennia head Darnic, but deep down, her wish is a lot more simple and narrow-minded...

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

**– _WHITE FACTION MASTER PERSONAL SHEETS_** –

* * *

**– Shirou Kotomine –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** January 30?  
 **Height:** 169 cm.  
 **Weight:** 59 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** A?

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** Humanity, his wife and daughter  
 **Dislikes:** Rampaging humans  
 **Talents:** Baptism rites  
 **Image Color:** Grayish-silver  
 **Relatives:** Risei Kotomine (father); Sayla Kotomine (wife, deceased); Kirei Kotomine (brother); Mirai Kotomine (wife, deceased); Mashu Kotomine (daughter); Claudia Hortensia (sister-in-law, deceased); Caren Hortensia (niece)

**Summary:**

The true Master of Assassin of White, and the beloved son and brother of the Impossible Holy Grail War's two Overseers, Shirou Kotomine has forfeited his rights as a Master very early into the War. Now, he acts as a spy on behalf of the White Faction, in order to further secure their chances of victory...

* * *

**– Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** May 2  
 **Height:** 182 cm.  
 **Weight:** 76 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** O

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Romania  
 **Likes:** Easy-to-handle muscle-heads  
 **Dislikes:** Hard-to-handle muscle-heads  
 **Talents:** Talking cryptically  
 **Image Color:** Ink-black  
 **Relatives:** Bertram Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member and "son"); Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member, successor, and "granddaughter"); Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "son"); Zouken Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "brother"); Byakuya Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "son"); Shinji Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); Roche Frain Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); numerous unnamed clan members and "relatives"

**Summary:**

The head of the infamous Yggdmillennia family, a family of families, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia is one of the White Faction's benefactors. As the middleman of a wide variety of magi families and their thaumaturgical abilities, his plethora of resources have proven to be very useful for the White Faction's pursuit for the Holy Grail. However, the family and its practices are looked down upon by the Mage's Association, so who knows how long this alliance will last...?

* * *

**– Zouken Matou Yggdmillennia –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** ?  
 **Height:** 145 cm.  
 **Weight:** 42 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** ?

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** Sinister wiles  
 **Dislikes:** Sunlight, the Yggdmillennia family, Shirou Kotomine  
 **Talents:** Breeding insects and birds, stock investments, biding time  
 **Image Color:** Cobalt-blue  
 **Relatives:** Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia (son); Byakuya Matou Yggdmillennia (son); Shinji Matou Yggdmillennia (grandson); Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia (clan member and "brother"); Bertram Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member and "nephew"); Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member, successor, and "great-niece"); Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member and "great-nephew"); Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia (clan member and "great-nephew"); Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia (clan member and "great-niece"); Roche Frain Yggdmillennia (clan member and "great-nephew"); numerous unnamed clan members and "relatives"

**Summary:**

The immortal head of the Matou family, one of the Three Founding Families, Zouken Matou Yggdmillennia could never have imagined a more humiliating end to his lineage's true legacy. A quick defeat at the hands of Darnic in the Third Holy Grail War, the Matous joining Darnic's Yggdmillennia clan soon after in a desperate bid for survival, the expulsion of his prized thaumaturgical abilities from the clan's ranks, and now being forced to assist longtime enemies and former allies in the White Faction during the Impossible Holy Grail War? One might wonder if Zouken has seen enough humiliation to last him a lifetime...

* * *

**– Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Female  
 **Birthday:** August 19  
 **Height:** 165 cm.  
 **Weight:** 52 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** O

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Britain  
 **Likes:** Shopping  
 **Dislikes:** Sorting, organization, cooking, laundry  
 **Talents:** Criticizing others' cooking, complaining to customer service  
 **Image Color:** Violet  
 **Relatives:** Rulfurus Nuada-Re Eulyphis (father); Lana-Ui Gram Sophia-Ri (mother, deceased); Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri (sister), Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald (fiancé)

**Summary:**

Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri's fate was tied to nothing more than a prestigious marriage to Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, the ninth head of the Archibald family and a renowned instructor at the Clock Tower, which would be a symbolic, not to mention symbiotic, union between two illustrious families. However, Sola-Ui has bigger ambitions, and the Impossible Holy Grail War could be her ticket to her freedom...

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

**– _WHITE FACTION SERVANT STATS AND INFO_ –**

* * *

**– Saber of White –**

**Master:** Tokiomi Tohsaka  
 **True Name:** Siegfried  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Height:** 190 cm.  
 **Weight:** 80 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Strength:** B+  
 **Endurance:** A+  
 **Agility:** A  
 **Mana:** A  
 **Luck:** D  
 **Noble Phantasm:** A+

**Class Skills:**

**- _Magic Resistance_ : XXX**

Grants protection against magical effects. Due to Saber's Armor of Fafnir Noble Phantasm (see below), the skill has been lost.

**- _Riding_ : A**

The ability to ride mounts. Saber can handle many vehicles with above-average skill, as well as all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast ranks.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Golden Rule_ : C-**

The measurement of one's fortune and ability to acquire wealth. In Siegfried's legend, the Nibelung treasure promised him a lifetime devoid of monetary problems, but his Luck is ranked down.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: B+ (Range: N/A; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

An ability embodying and reenacting the legend of Siegfried bathing in the blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, granting him the body of a dragon that provides him with absolute invulnerability to weapons and magic of B-rank and lower that are used against him. It can also negate a portion of attacks of A-rank and higher by an amount equivalent to the amount of damage inflicted by a B-rank attack, essentially reducing the effectiveness of A-rank attacks to that of E-rank attacks. Due to a linden leaf sticking on his back during his bathing, Saber's only weakness is the mark left by that leaf, which allows even the weakest Servants to kill him by striking that position.

**- _Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon_**

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: A+ (Range: 1-50; Max. number of targets: 500 people)

A two-handed, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt, gifted to Siegfried by the Nibelung family. Activated by the chant "O sword, Let thee be filled", the blue jewel stores and preserves magical energy from the Age of Gods, which is released as a surging, flashing wave of blue light in a semicircle centered around the user. It bears a cursed holy blade that will switch between holy sword and demonic sword depending on its wielder.

* * *

**– Lancer of White –**

**Master:** Olesya Mylène Animusphere  
 **True Name:** Artoria Pendragon  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Height:** 154 cm.  
 **Weight:** 42 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Strength:** A  
 **Endurance:** A+  
 **Agility:** A  
 **Mana:** A+  
 **Luck:** B  
 **Noble Phantasm:** A++

**Class Skills:**

**- _Magic Resistance_ : A**

Grants protection against magical effects. Spells of A-rank and lower are canceled out, making Lancer essentially untouchable to modern magi.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Charisma_ : B**

The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. This Skill was granted due to Artoria's rule over Britain.

**- _Instinct_ : A**

The ability to sense developments favorable for oneself during the course of a battle. Lancer's Skill borders the concept of precognition, and halves the effects of obstructed vision and hearing.

**- _Mana Burst_ : A+**

The boost in performance caused by infusing one's body and weapon with magical energy and instantly expelling it, recreating the effect of a jet burst. Lancer can destroy weapons that are not on the level of a divine mystery, and deal some damage to those that are on such a level. The Skill raises her defense several times.

**- _Riding_ : A**

The ability to ride mounts. Lancer can handle many vehicles with above-average skill, as well as all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast ranks.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Avalon: The Ever-Distant Utopia_**

[ _Barrier_ ]: EX (Range: N/A; Max. number of targets: 1 person protected)

The hallowed scabbard of the holy sword Excalibur, and the embodiment of the utopia sought by Artoria Pendragon in her lifetime. Though it is generally useless as a magical artifact, it is a type of Conceptual Weapon, and it can grant limited immortality through constant regeneration, and prevented physical deterioration through halted aging, to its user. It can be disassembled and sealed inside someone close to Lancer, such as her Master, at which point its abilities will be activated.

**- _Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth_**

[ _Anti-Fortress_ ]: A++ – EX (Range: 1-99; Max. number of targets: 1,000 people)

The holy lance of Artoria Pendragon that was used to kill Mordred during the Battle of Camlann. When activated through the fulfillment of at least half of its thirteen seals, it fires a spiraling beam of light that destroys everything in its path, similar to the beam of light that pierced through Vortigern's heart while he was in dragon form. In normal battle, it pierces through any kind of armor despite its toughness. It is said to serve less as a weapon and more as an anchor for the world, to ensure its stability, lest reality tear apart from it. Lancer is capable of using Rhongomyniad on foot and while mounted on her steed Llamrei, though her lance-wielding abilities are more efficient for the latter instance than the former.

* * *

**– Archer of White –**

**Master:** Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri  
 **True Name:** Gilgamesh  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Height:** 182 cm.  
 **Weight:** 68 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Strength:** B  
 **Endurance:** B  
 **Agility:** B  
 **Mana:** B  
 **Luck:** D  
 **Noble Phantasm:** EX

**Class Skills:**

**- _Independent Action_ : A**

The ability to remain independent from a Master even when rejecting his or her supply of magical energy. Though Archer can take action without the backup of a Master, he requires one if he is to use a Noble Phantasm of great magical energy consumption.

**- _Magic Resistance_ : C**

Grants protection against magical effects. Archer can cancel out spells invoked by chants below two verses, but cannot defend himself against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Charisma_ : A+**

The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. Archer's Charisma is no longer based on popularity, but it is now rather a spell in itself.

**- _Divinity_ : B _(A+)_**

The measurement of a Servant's possession of Divine Spirit aptitude. Though Gilgamesh is a demigod, with two-thirds divinity in his blood, and is therefore guaranteed a Divinity ranking of the highest level, his personal dislike of gods has caused his rank to be scaled down considerably.

**- _Golden Rule_ : A**

The measurement of one's fortune and ability to acquire wealth. In his lifetime, Archer was so wealthy that monetary problems were never a concern for him.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Sword of Rupture, Ea_**

[ _Anti-World_ ]: EX (Range: 1-99; Max. number of targets: 1,000 people)

The most powerful Noble Phantasm contained in Archer's Gate of Babylon (see below), possessed only by him and unable to be replicated in its fullest form by anyone else, as it is a completely unique existence that can only be possessed by Gilgamesh. It activates its own unique ability, titled _Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth_ , which is an artificial space-time dislocation fueled by a violent, flowing storm of wind and light created by Ea consuming, compressing, and accelerating wind pressure. This singular attack bears the power to destroy any and all opposition. On its own, Ea can pierce through an opponent's chest and rotate its triblade segments, slowing grinding their inner vitals.

**- _Enkidu: Chains of Heaven_**

[ _Anti-Divine_ ]: Unknown (Range: N/A; Max. number of targets: N/A)

The greatest secret contained in Archer's Gate of Babylon. Named after Gilgamesh's closest friend, it is a chain designed to bind even gods so they cannot escape, and one of the few anti-divine weapons in existence. Its strength and durability increases with the target's Divinity level, but it is nothing more than just another chain to Servants like Saber and Lancer. Its binding force is strong enough that it could even bind the space around itself and nullify transportation ordered by a Command Seal.

**- _Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: E~A++ (Range: N/A; Max. number of targets: N/A)

A vault containing numerous weapons and other items Gilgamesh owned in his lifetime. Archer can access it, select any of the item(s) inside, and utilize them as he pleases. It is not a singular Noble Phantasm, but a treasury of multiple Noble Phantasms with various ranks ranging from E to A++. These items pass through the gate of the vault, forming glowing golden ripples in the empty air as they appear. The vault can only be activated by a key under Gilgamesh's possession, _Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu_.

* * *

**– Rider of White –**

**Master:** Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald  
 **True Name:** Alexander the Great  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Height:** 212 cm.  
 **Weight:** 130 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Strength:** A  
 **Endurance:** A  
 **Agility:** D  
 **Mana:** B  
 **Luck:** E  
 **Noble Phantasm:** A++

**Class Skills:**

**- _Magic Resistance_ : D**

Grants protection against magical effects. Rider can cancel Single-Action spells.

**- _Riding_ : A+**

The ability to ride mounts. Rider can mount all vehicles and all creatures, even those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast ranks, but except those of the Dragon Kind.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Charisma_ : A**

The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. Rider is granted this specific rank because he is said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity as a human in his lifetime.

**- _Divinity_ : C**

The measurement of a Servant's possession of Divine Spirit aptitude. Rider was ambiguously claimed to be a son of the Greek deity Zeus.

**- _Military Tactics_ : B**

The tactical knowledge that is used for battles involving armies with multiple numbers. Rider's rank is granted through the military experience he gained during his lifetime, and bonus modifiers are provided during the use of his Noble Phantasms (see below).

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority_**

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: A+ (Range: 2-50; Max. number of targets: 100 people)

A gigantic war chariot pulled by two Divine Bulls, possessing two large, curved sickles capable of destroying surrounding obstacles and hurling the debris at foes. Rider can summon the Gordius Wheel by slashing at the air with his sword of the Cypriots, subsequently opening up a rift in the empty space from which the chariot emerges. The Gordius Wheel activates its own ability, titled _Via Expugnatio: Distant Trampling Domination_ , a powerful trampling attack that involves eight decisive strikes by the hooves of the Divine Bulls and the following strikes by the chariot's wheels.

**- _Ionioi Hetairoi: Army of the King_**

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: EX (Range: 1-99; Max. number of targets: 1,000 people)

Rider's ultimate Noble Phantasm, a Reality Marble embodying the kingship and commanding abilities of Alexander the Great. This Reality Marble appears as an image of a vast desert with a heavily armed cavalry of Iskandar's soldiers, possessing a diverse fighting force shared between tens of thousands of soldiers. Each soldier is a Servant without a Master, though they are left dependent on Rider's Noble Phantasm.

* * *

**– Caster of White –**

**Master:** Itsuki Himuro  
 **True Name:** Medea  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Height:** 163 cm.  
 **Weight:** 51 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Strength:** E  
 **Endurance:** D  
 **Agility:** C  
 **Mana:** A++  
 **Luck:** C  
 **Noble Phantasm:** C

**Class Skills:**

**- _Item Construction_ : A**

The skill to manufacture magical items. Caster is capable of crafting healing potions that induce limited immortality.

**- _Territory Creation_ : A**

The skill to construct a special terrain advantageous to oneself as a magus. Caster is capable of creating a Temple, which is superior to a Workshop.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Golden Fleece_ : EX**

An extremely valuable item that can be used to summon a dragon. In Caster's case, the item, Argon Coin, must be thrown to the ground by the user, who also must be knowledgeable in summoning a Phantasmal Beast. However, Caster lacks such knowledge, and she is subsequently unable to utilize it.

**- _High-Speed Divine Words_ : A**

The power to activate Thaumaturgy without using any magical circuits, by reciting language from the Age of Gods, a skill that is long lost by modern magi. Caster can activate magic at the level of High-Thaumaturgy with the speed of Single-Action spells.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Argon Coin: The Golden Fleece_**

A coat of golden fleece taken from the winged ram Chrysomallos, which was under the possession of Medea in her lifetime. It isn't an official Noble Phantasm of Caster's, instead serving as a Personal Skill. It is capable of summoning a dragon from Colchis that once guarded it, but such a summoning also requires the necessary knowledge to summon a Phantasmal Beast, which Caster lacks. However, the Argon Coin could still be used by someone as long as they have said knowledge. The summoned dragon itself possesses a sufficient amount of strength. In addition, it is inhabited by a mysterious Guardian Spirit whose identity is unknown.

**- _Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken_**

[ _Anti-Thaumaturgy_ ]: C (Range: 1; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

An iridescent, jagged dagger that was originally designed as a key to rituals that were held during the Age of Gods, and was never meant to be utilized as a weapon. It is the ultimate anti-magic Noble Phantasm capable of eradicating any possible kind of thaumaturgy. When it comes into contact with any person or item affected by any sort of magic, said magic would be undone. However, it is incapable of affecting items on the rank of Noble Phantasms, no matter what their ranks are.

* * *

**– Assassin of White –**

**Master:** Sieg  
 **True Name:** Hassan-i-Sabbah  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Height:** 150 cm.  
 **Weight:** 40 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Strength:** D  
 **Endurance:** D  
 **Agility:** A+  
 **Mana:** C  
 **Luck:** A  
 **Noble Phantasm:** C

**Class Skills:**

**- _Presence Concealment_ : A+**

The ability to hide the presence of oneself as a Servant and become nearly impossible to detect, commonly attributed to the Assassin class. Its efficiency will immediately decrease when Assassin prepares to attack her target.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Independent Action_ : B+**

The ability to remain independent from a Master even when rejecting his or her supply of magical energy. Assassin can stay in the world for a few days without a Master, but only if she conserves a great amount of mana and doesn't engage in battle.

**- _Poisonproof_ : A+**

The skill that renders one immune to poisons. Assassin is completely resistant to any kind of poison that exists in the world, including the very poison that coats the entirety of her body.

**- _Projectile (Daggers)_ : B**

The expertise in throwing projectile weapons like daggers. The strength of Assassin's thrown daggers is comparable to that of bullets.

**- _Shapeshift_ : A**

The ability to change the appearance of oneself. Assassin can alter all or part of her appearance to whatever she sees fit.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Zabaniya: Delusional Poison Body_**

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: B (Range: 1-99; Max. number of targets: 1,000 people)

The ability possessed by Assassin, which is an incurable poison that covers all of her body, and even her scent is poisonous. Any form of contact with her is fatal and almost instantaneous, no matter how small it is. She is capable of spreading this poison on the wind, killing entire armies if possible. However, the poison is indiscriminate in its targets, and even her allies are unsafe from its effects.

* * *

**– Berserker of White –**

**Master:** Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia  
 **True Name:** Lancelot  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Height:** 191 cm.  
 **Weight:** 81 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Neutral Mad

 **Strength:** A  
 **Endurance:** A  
 **Agility:** A+  
 **Mana:** B  
 **Luck:** C  
 **Noble Phantasm:** A

**Class Skills:**

**- _Mad Enhancement_ : C**

The raising of basic parameters at the cost of mental capacity. Berserker's parameters are all ranked up except for Luck and Mana, in exchange for his ability to think and speak properly.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Eternal Arms Mastership_ : A+**

The prevention of the degradation of fighting skills and capabilities despite the user's diminished mental capacity. In his lifetime, Berserker's combat abilities and training have become so unrivaled that he can utilize them to the fullest potential without being hindered by the effects of Mad Enhancement.

**- _Magic Resistance_ : E**

Grants protection against magical effects. Though Berserker can't actually cancel magic spells, the damage dealt by them is reduced somewhat.

**- _Protection of the Fairies_ : A**

The capacity to increase Luck during particularly dangerous situations. Berserker's Luck increases greatly during combat, allowing him to fare well against opponents.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: A++ (Range: 1-2; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

A sword wielded by Lancelot in his lifetime, and the counterpart of King Arthur's Excalibur, down to the similar design. It is capable of taking any kind of attack without suffering any damage. It was once a holy sword, but it lost its holy attribute after Lancelot used it to kill his fellow knights as they guarded the execution of Guinevere, and subsequently fell to the rank of demonic sword through Lancelot's madness. Once drawn, it seals Berserker's other Noble Phantasms, increases all of his parameters by one rank, and doubles the success rate of saving throws. It deals additional damage to Servants with dragon attributes like King Arthur, due to the legend of Lancelot slaying a dragon.

**- _For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: B (Range: 0; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

A black fog embodying Lancelot's tradition of accomplishing his endeavors while in a variety of disguises, which conceals Berserker's identity and personal status. Even an opponent Master cannot be able to properly read his status, with the Master's name, height, weight, alignment, class abilities, and skills being the only discernible items in Berserker's stats. This ability can also give Berserker the ability to disguise himself as other Servants, specifically those who won in military exploits, but it is only a mere imitation.

**- _Knight of Honor: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: A++ (Range: 1; Max. number of targets: 30 people)

The embodiment of the incident where Lancelot fought Phelot with only an elm branch. It is a unique ability that activates whenever Berserker grabs an object that is popularly recognized as a weapon, which is conceptualized as a weapon if he recognizes it and then becomes a D-rank Noble Phantasm. Even other Noble Phantasms will become his own if he manages to grab them; their ranks will stay the same while he has control over them. This is accomplished by the item being soaked in the magical energy that permeates Berserker's hands. These weapons, once turned into Noble Phantasms, gain enough strength to be matched against Excalibur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feedback is very much appreciated! But please, no flames. They make Jesus Christ cry. Just try and be patient with me, for I'm not trying to trample on the Nasuverse lore intentionally. I'm just a little ambitious at worst. :P
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this appendix! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	8. The Black City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Fate/Zero", "Fate/Apocrypha", "Fate/Grand Order", "Fate/strange fake", "Fate/Prototype", and all other related properties DO NOT belong to me in any way, shape, or form! They all belong solely to Type-Moon! I only own this plot.

**Outside the Tohsaka Residence**

Waver Velvet stood motionlessly on top of a steep cliff, overlooking the Tohsaka Manor. His eyes were closed for what seemed to be the longest time, and his lips were pursed. The young student and magus seemed to be brooding in his thoughts. Finally, after an extended moment of silence, his eyes opened abruptly.

"My familiar just confirmed it," he said. "Tokiomi Tohsaka is on his way back to the manor. In a limousine full of homunculi, for some reason."

_**"Perhaps he made a barter with the Yggdmillennia. But it matters not. Homunculi are child's play for me."** _

Waver felt one of his Assassins, Zayd, materialize feet behind him. Even while he was not facing his Servant, the student could feel the dark, menacing, predatory aura emanating from his Servant.

"Indeed," he replied stoically. "You are to leave here now, and head immediately to Tohsaka Manor."

"And once I arrive?" asked Assassin, his voice serious.

"The manor is surrounded by a number of powerful magical barriers, but I'm confident in your abilities to penetrate them. Am I not wrong in my confidence?"

The Assassin Servant chuckled. "Not at all, Master, not at all." He then turned his gaze towards his Master. "But are you certain of your orders? I believe the information you gathered says Tokiomi Tohsaka is the Master of the Saber Servant."

"Don't you worry about that. Even if it means you have to engage Saber in battle, there's no need to fear."

Upon hearing his Master's response, Assassin's lips curved into a sinister sneer underneath his skull mask.

"No need to fear Saber, one of the Three Knight Classes of the Holy Grail Wars..."

"Yes. I shall leave the rest to you. Eliminate Tokiomi Tohsaka at once."

"As you command, Master..."

Still wearing his sneer, Assassin immediately leaped off the cliff, and his shadowy, muscular form twirled stylistically and disappeared underneath the treeline below. Waver continued to watch the elegant, ancient manor below as a small, brief burst of wind blew against him, causing his hair and clothes to flutter with the streams of air. Once the wind settled down, one side of his lips curved into a satisfied grin.

"Things are going according to plan..." he said to himself.

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence  
**

Assassin sprinted across the forest, at astonishing, superhuman speeds yet failing to leave behind any major trace of his presence in the forest floor. As soon as the brick wall came into his sights, he leaped dozens of feet into the air, and found himself over the Tohsaka courtyard. Immediately, he procured a set of stones from the pocket of his tattered robes.

As he began to fall, Assassin discerned the outlines of the magical barriers his Master mentioned, dome-shaped layers of magical energy encompassing individual cubes of plants with small columns of marble at the center. Further inspection of these marble columns discerned crimson gems being held by them. To a normal human being, it would seem that those rubies were just rare, valuable items put up proudly for display. But Assassin knew better.

He flicked a stone at one of those gems. He expected it to bypass the magical barrier at an abnormal speed and destroy the gem maintaining it.

In fact, he couldn't help but think prematurely, _"This will be easy."_

Suddenly, the blur of a shadow flew over the stone, and Assassin saw it no more.

 _"An enemy?!"_ he thought in shock.

He saw movement at the corner of his left eye. Twirling across the air as he still fell, Assassin flicked one stone at his unseen opponent and a second at the same gem he had been aiming to destroy. There was a flash of light, and while he couldn't see anything, Assassin knew the first stone had been destroyed somehow. As for the second stone, the same shadow flew over it, and it was gone.

_"Damn! One Servant alone couldn't have taken two stones down at once! Could there be two Servants at play here?! But it's impossible! Tokiomi Tohsaka only summoned one!"_

To his surprise, what appeared to be beams of golden and purple flew past him, cutting the side of his leg and creating a wound that spurted out blood. Crying in anguish, Assassin desperately flicked another stone at the gem maintaining the magical barrier beneath him. This time, there was no intervention; the gem was destroyed, and Assassin landed in the small field of plants with such force that their purple petals were detached and flown up in the air, then fluttering down around him like feathers.

Groaning as he stood up, Assassin suddenly heard the crackling of electricity and the roaring of bulls. Before he knew it, an unknown force collided with him, and he was violently thrown into the brick wall, his skull mask flying off in the process. Embedded so deep in the structure that he couldn't get out by himself, Assassin knew it was the end for him. But he was not going to die this easily. Not without a fight.

He weakly raised a severely trembling hand, his last stone clenched inside. He prepared to flick it when a shiny dagger suddenly flew into his palm and pinned his hand against the wall within a second.

"ARGH!" roared Assassin, specks of blood flying out of his mouth with the force of his shout. "DAMN!"

He struggled to get out, but was hindered by his severe, debilitating injuries and the fact that he was literally stuck in the wall. Assassin could only look up and weakly gasp in horror as he watched six different Servants converge on him. He first recognized...an Assassin that he didn't recognize as part of his brethren?

"You are nothing but a slimy worm," spat one of the Servants, a blond, red-eyed man wearing dazzling golden armor. "You dare trespass on _my_ personal property?"

"S-Six S- _Servants_?" Assassin groaned, blood trickling down his mouth. "Ag-Against _one_?"

He watched as another Servant, a blonde woman with greenish-blue eyes and wielding a spear that resembled more of a sword, stepped forward. She twirled her spear around a few times before finally stopping, with its blade now aimed at Assassin's chest.

"You die tonight," she said bitterly, "Assassin of Black. Prepare."

 _"No need...to fear all_ that _?..."_ Assassin thought grimly. He then bowed his head, realizing he could no longer escape his fate.

Lancer suddenly thrust her spear forward, without warning. The blade pierced Assassin's chest and continued to move forward, until it burst out of his back and through the brick wall, essentially skewering the Servant. Feeling unbearable, almost incomprehensible pain surging throughout his body, Assassin let out one last grunt of pain and coughed out blood, then he knew no more.

* * *

Lancer exhaled as she yanked her spear out of Assassin's body, dislodging it out of the wall in the process. It fell onto the old cobblestone walkway of the courtyard, and the Servant's blood continued to pour out of his wounds, pooling around the body.

"Well, that was fun," Rider remarked, tilting his head slightly as he examined the body. He then frowned disapprovingly. "A shame that he didn't even have a chance to fight back, though..."

Archer clicked disapprovingly as he moved his armor-clad foot away from the approaching blood.

"Disgusting," he spat. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a slimy worm like him..."

Just then, the atmosphere was broken by a slow clapping. The six Servants turned around and spotted their Masters, plus Fiore and several homunculi, approaching. Tokiomi continued to clap, his face wearing a small but impressed grin.

"Well done, White Servants," he said. "You have performed excellently in dismantling this reconnaissance operation." The Tohsaka Master approached the lifeless body of Assassin of Black and watched as it began to dissipate. "Your skills and prowess have not only rid us of one target, but demonstrated our capabilities to the Black Faction." At this point, Assassin of Black's body had fully dissipated into nothingness, and he faced the group of White Servants. "They shall know who has the upper hand in this battle."

"Tohsaka," Bram piped, "does this mean the Black Faction has found their rogue Master? That the Holy Grail has selected the seventh Black Master, and that this Master has summoned his or her Servant already?"

"Quite possibly. Of course, we could never know that definitively, since we are not allowed to observe the Black Faction if they register in the War at the church. But if Assassin of Black's attempt at reconnaissance tells us anything, it proves that fact. The first phase of the Impossible Holy Grail War has finally begun."

"If I may, Tohsaka," Lancer said, turning her gaze away from the spot where Assassin of Black once lay, "this didn't look like a reconnaissance operation."

Tokiomi blinked, confused. "I beg your pardon, Lancer?"

"She's right, Tohsaka," Olesya interjected. "Assassin is the weakest Servant class, and Servants hailing from that class specialize in the very act of reconnaissance. Normally, he would have explored the outside perimeter of your manor and taken note of all the magical defenses you used. He would've actually taken advantage of our absences and explored this manor much earlier."

She glanced at the spot where Assassin of Black's body once lay and continued, "Instead, he went out of his way to jump into your courtyard and attack the origin of your magical barriers. He didn't bother to use Presence Concealment, thus putting him out in the open in that courtyard, fully exposed. His actions, his movements, the general direction of his entire strategy..." She looked up. "He was prepared to attack."

Kayneth scoffed and said, "Then it looks like the Black Faction is more foolish and short-minded than we previously thought. Expecting their Assassin to simply walk in here and kill all of the White Masters. HA! What a brainless strategy! One that cost them a Servant, even if it is the weakest of the group. Feend vor Sembren would be most displeased if he learned of this."

"Such disgraceful, underhanded tactics," Bram added. "But hopefully they're watching us. That way, they know exactly what they're dealing with now."

"I'm sure they are," replied Tokiomi. "Let them toil in their realizations. For now, I believe it is time for us to retire." He glanced at the Yggdmillennia homunculi. "Clean up all of this, please. It would be a tragedy for me to have my courtyard remain in this wasted state."

The homunculi nodded in response and already began their work with the tools they brought. As for the White Faction, the Masters, along with Saber and Lancer, headed back towards the manor, while the other Servants de-materialized.

At a safe distance, a squirrel was perched on the branch of a tree, observing all of the events as they unfolded.

* * *

**Coastal Warehouse District**

Feend vor Sembren rubbed his chin, grinning broadly as he examined his handiwork: rows and rows of Golems, lining up the entire floor of the warehouse he was using. Some were made using stone, others from iron, and all had variations in their appearances but were also generalized to some extent. This Golem army was the product of years of hard work and usage of Golemancy magecraft, all utilized in preparation of this War. Lots of time and resources were sacrificed in the process of this endeavor, but he knew as long as his efforts yielded the Black Faction's de facto supporting muscle, then it was all worth it.

He wished the same could be said for his Servant, though...

He suddenly heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal, and the magus twirled around, just in time to see flashes of light directly outside the door. Feend groaned and shook his head angrily, knowing that it wasn't exactly a duel that was occurring outside.

"Oh, for heaven's sake..." he muttered as he moved to storm out of the warehouse.

However, once he got to the doorway, Feend saw something hurling towards him at high speeds. With just a couple of seconds to make a decision, he fell to the floor and heard an explosion behind him a second later. Getting back up and twirling around, he gasped in horror at the sight of a number of his Golems destroyed. Whatever the object was, it was large enough to smash through several rows of Golems and leave dismembered pieces in its wake.

"THAT IS **IT**!" he roared, proceeding to storm out of the building. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS! **LANCER**!"

The remarkably beautiful young man with long, roughly-combed black hair and dazzling hazel eyes, and wielding two differently sized and colored spears, immediately halted his assault and bowed his head at Feend.

"Master," he greeted, seemingly oblivious to what just happened. "How may I be of assistance?"

"WELL YOU CAN START BY CEASING YOUR SO-CALLED TRAINING AND GOING BACK INTO SPIRIT FORM!"

Lancer looked up at his Master. "Did...I do something to infuriate you, my Master?" he asked.

"Damn right you did! Your so-called training destroyed some of my Golems!" Feend promptly scanned the stacks of intermodal containers that surrounded the area, and was shocked to see a number of large gashes tearing through the metal exteriors of some. "As well as everything else around you, apparently!"

"Oh, come on now, fellow ally," another voice spoke.

Feend glared at the man who had been Lancer's opponent moments ago and gritted his teeth. He was a righteous-looking man with a kind face, long brown hair, and pale skin. He was wielding a sword and wearing a white-and-red-striped robe with bronze armor and a white cape. Feend couldn't describe how irritated he was, gazing upon the man's calm, relaxed expression.

"Lancer and I are Servants fighting a duel," the man continued. "And since Servants are known to be extremely powerful and blessed with extraordinary abilities, it's not like we would've been able to avoid inflicting damage to our surroundings."

"But is that damage really _necessary_?!" snapped Feend. "The Holy Grail War is supposed to be a _secret_ war, known only to a select few! If any outsiders come across this wreckage, then many eyebrows will be raised and unnecessary questions will be asked!"

The man blinked in confusion. "But...if I can recall, Holy Grail War rules dictate that the Overseer be responsible for covering up any leftover damage from the battles." He gazed upon the destroyed metal crates. "I doubt there will be any problem in covering these up-"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" Feend interrupted. "THROUGH YOUR SO-CALLED TRAINING, YOU ARE ALREADY WASTING YOUR STRENGTH, WHICH IS VALUABLE IN THE UPCOMING BATTLES!" He lowered his voice to a growl. "You do also recall that Servants consume amounts of mana through their battles, even if they are mock-battles, and that they rely on their Masters to replenish these reserves!"

"That's true, but I have no doubt in your abilities to accomplish that very task, as well as that of my Master's." The man looked over his shoulder, towards a certain teenage boy standing farther off at a distance. "Isn't that right, Master?"

"Uh, yeah..." replied Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, looking surprised and a bit overwhelmed by the kind treatment his Servant had been giving him. "I guess, Rider..."

"DON'T GIVE HIM THAT, YGGDMILLENNIA!" Feend roared, looking beside himself. "IF YOU KEEP SHOWING YOUR SERVANT LENIENCY, HE WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT, AND YOU WILL SUFFER FOR IT!"

The Rider Servant looked back at Feend with a pitiful expression. "Vor Sembren," he said, "why must you exhibit so much rage? It makes you unnecessarily tense, and tenseness never serves any benefit to one's health. You must learn to relax-"

"Alright, that is enough, Rider," interrupted Lancer suddenly, stepping between Feend and Rider. "I highly respect your kindness and dignity, but I will not allow you to speak to my Master in that manner. He shall behave in any way he sees fit, and he shall make his own decisions on his future actions. He doesn't require the advice of another, even one as good-willed and kindhearted as you."

Rider looked at Lancer with an expression of utmost shock and sadness. "You mean to tell me, Lancer, that you _approve_ of your Master's self-damaging tendencies? Do you not understand that the rage and hatred that boils within his heart will not only complicate matters for himself, but for you as well?"

Lancer's eyes narrowed, and his grip on his spears tightened. Seeing this, Caules began to sweat nervously.

"In addition," Lancer replied sternly, "I will not allow you to criticize my Master's way of thinking. I swore on my pride as a knight that I would serve my Master without the slightest hesitation, to protect his rule at his express command, to remain loyally by his side even in the face of death. In challenging my Master..." He raised one of his spears, an elongated crimson one, and aimed its blade at Rider's direction. "You are challenging his rule, which I must protect."

Rider merely exhaled. "So you are a knight bound to the rule of a lord? Well, loyalty is one of the virtues that binds people together. I respect that. If you wish to protect and preserve your Master's honor, then I shall honor your request. But I urge you, Lancer, to consider the tactical advantage of your Master's behavior. Just consider it." He then turned around and began walking towards Caules. "For now, I believe this concludes our training. You fight a noble fight, Lancer."

"As do you, Rider," replied Lancer, his voice still stern as he lowered his spear.

Rider faintly nodded before de-materializing. Once he fully vanished, Feend sighed in great relief at the Servant's disappearance; he had always been a thorn in his side ever since he was first summoned at Einzbern Castle. He then glared angrily and accusingly at Caules, whose eyes widened in terror, and the boy promptly smiled nervously and innocently at him. Feend promptly scoffed, turned around, and walked back into the warehouse.

"Like Servant, like Master," Feend remarked to himself. "Rider is a man deluded by the very concept of kindness, and Yggdmillennia is a mere child, misguided and lenient on his Servant." Then, his lips curved into a malevolent sneer. "But once I take control of the Black Faction and kill that miserable, disgraceful excuse of a magus, I will make sure that foolish boy knows the meaning of the term 'discipline'..."

"Master," Lancer suddenly said, prompting Feend to stop.

"Are you still here, Lancer?" the magus spat without turning around to face his Servant. "What do you want now? Some petty thanks?"

"I apologize for the damage I have caused, including to the Golems that you have worked so hard to create. It was my doing, and Rider had no involvement in that. I swear on my honor that it will never happen again."

"It better damn not, Lancer." Feend then surveyed the Golems that remained. "Well, there is still a substantial amount of Golems left. The destruction of a few should pose no problem to the effectiveness of the rest. Gudrun!"

The maid stepped out of the shadows, having been standing there with a broom in her hands the entire time. She never made a single movement or said a single word.

"Yes, Master?" she asked timidly.

"Clean up the mess in here. Mr. Edelfelt, Saber, Archer, and the homunculus should be arriving soon. We must keep this place as orderly as possible, alright?"

"Yes, Master."

Gudrun approached the remains of the Golems and prepared to sweep their pieces, but Lancer stepped forward, his head bowed.

"That will not be necessary, Lady Gudrun," the Servant said kindly. "I dealt this damage, and it is now my responsibility to fix it."

"That is enough coming from you, Lancer," Feend interjected, his eyes narrowed. "Gudrun has skill and experience in this capacity. You do not."

"But Master, she is a woman, and a woman like her is not suited for cleaning up this kind of destruction. I caused it, and now, I must clean it up. As a knight, I must atone my wrongdoing and restore my honor in the eyes of you, my lord and Master." Lancer faced Feend, knelt down before him, and bowed his head. "I promise you, my Master, that not a single speck will be avoided by me. Just allow me to-"

"You will not do so, Lancer. It is not necessary."

"But, my lord-"

"Enough with this lord and knight nonsense! Why couldn't you just do what you're told to? I command you to stand down this instant, Lancer!"

Lancer's eyes widened as he realized his Master would never be swayed from his position. Then, he closed his eyes in shame and emphasized his bow.

"Yes, Master," he replied softly.

"Good." Feend crossed his arms and raised his chin, feeling some of his pride being restored at the fact that he subjugated his Servant. "Now, I want you to continue patrolling this district. No more of those silly training duels like the one you just had with Rider."

Lancer promptly de-materialized, but not before replying, "As you wish, Master."

The vor Sembren Master sighed in relief, then looked at Gudrun. To his surprise, he found that his maid hadn't moved an inch from her position ever since Lancer volunteered to clean in her place. She was staring at the spot where Lancer was kneeling, looking almost entranced.

"Gudrun!" he snapped, bringing the maid back to reality.

"Y-Yes, M-Master?" she replied in a shocked stutter.

"What did I tell you, Gudrun?! Clean up this mess! I didn't tell you to stop!"

"Y-Yes, Master!"

* * *

_**"Well, that was quite pleasant."** _

Caules sighed heavily as he absentmindedly gazed out into the ocean that stretched onward for miles and miles ahead of him. Right now, he was standing at one of the many docks of the warehouse district. The teenage boy still couldn't believe he was out in a backwater country such as Japan, participating in the Holy Grail War of all things. He couldn't say he was pleased at either prospect; Japan never seemed that appealing to him, and to hell with dying in a magical battle royale between Servants!

He sighed again longingly as he focused on the water. He couldn't help but be reminded of his sister's eyes. They were as blue as the ocean...

He wondered how she was doing with the White Faction...

_**"What are you thinking about, Master?"** _

Caules pursed his lips and deadpanned, "Nothing, Rider."

 _ **"Is it the beauty of the ocean?"**_ replied Rider. Caules could easily imagine his Servant gazing out at the sea in awe. _**"I agree, it is quite magnificent. The seas may look the same everywhere, but when you gaze upon them in a different location, it is a wonder to behold."**_

Caules sighed heavily and glanced over his shoulder to look at the empty space beside him. However, he knew his Servant was standing there, simultaneously admiring the beauty of the ocean.

Ever since he summoned Rider at Einzbern Castle, Caules couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his Servant's personality. Always kind and holding a compulsion to help people in need, Rider's first action post-summoning was to save who he believed to be an innocent woman lost in a raging snowstorm, when it turned out it was just a mere homunculus transporting supplies between the chapel and the main castle, having been well-adjusted to the everlasting icy winds.

Rider was completely (and even irritatingly) indiscriminate in his kindness, even treating ill-tempered and unbearable people like Feend vor Sembren as if they were his lifelong friends and acquaintances. Caules could tell the Servant would view even the most depraved and dark-hearted person as some sort of helpless and vulnerable soul. But then again, he didn't expect anything more from the Dragon-Slaying Saint, St. George, who traveled around the world and helped any and all people he came across who were in need.

...Even still, he couldn't understand how Rider could think that way...

"It's so confusing..." he whispered to himself.

_**"Hm? Did you say something, Master? Do you perhaps require my assistance?"** _

"It's okay, Rider. I don't need your help."

_**"Nonsense. Everyone needs help."** _

"Well, I don't." Caules looked back towards the ocean. "I don't need anybody's help."

_**"Oh, my dear Master,** _ _**I want you to learn this."** _

"Learn what?"

_**"Not one person has been able to accomplish a magnificent feat in all of history without the assistance of someone else."** _

"Oh, please. I'm not _trying_ to accomplish any kind of feat. I'm just trying to survive this damn War."

_**"Another lesson that needs to be learned, Master! Anyone who thinks the best strategy in a battle is to cower in a corner and wait it out, winds up being the first one to die."** _

The boy scoffed. "What if you hide in a bomb shelter? An impenetrable bunker? Or just flee the battlefield altogether?"

_**"But you obviously cannot do any of those things, Master. Even if you do 'wait it out' like you suggest, there will always be one other Master and one other Servant left. And the Holy Grail cannot materialize before two Masters."** _

"I can't believe this," Caules muttered bitterly. "My own Servant is lecturing me. This is just great..."

_**"Some Servants do not just blindly follow their Masters' orders without the slightest hesitation. Some just wish to be realistic and tactical in the battlefield. They want to ensure their Masters' survival and take their best interests to heart. After all, Masters are their anchors to the world. What good would it be to a Servant, one with a fervent desire for the Grail, if they just let their Master die?"** _

"Why do I get the feeling you're talking about Lancer?"

There was a brief silence. _**"I'd prefer not to speak ill about a fellow ally behind their back."**_

"That nice, aren't you?"

_**"He is our ally, and essential for our quest."** _

" _Our_ quest?" Caules repeated. "Or just _yours_?"

_**"Every endeavor is a quest of some kind. You just do not know what lies at the end of your fairy-tale."** _

"I do, and there are two alternatives. Option number one: I'm dead. Option number two: I'm alive."

_**"Are you sure about that, Master? There could be a third, more appealing alternative that you could consider."** _

"I doubt it."

_**"Your attitude will bring about the fulfillment of that first option..."** _

Caules gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Oh please, Rider, just...just stop talking to me and go out patrolling. I think Uncle Kariya should be done with his shift."

Rider sighed heavily. _**"If you insist, my Master. I shall do as you order. But before I make my leave, I want to remind you to remember about what I told you about people's accomplishments."**_

 _"Yeah, right,"_ thought Caules. _"People needed assistance...except for you..."_

He felt Rider's mighty presence leaving his side. As soon as the teenage boy was confident that he was alone, he took out the laptop that had been tucked in his arm the entire time, opened it, and began operating aimlessly on it, hoping to do some research.

* * *

**Shinto**

The black limousine drove down the streets of Shinto, the bustling business district of Fuyuki. Inside were Irisviel, Klaus Edelfelt, and two other females. One was a small teenage girl with greenish-blue eyes and blonde hair styled into a moderately sized ponytail; she was wearing an all-black suit, complete with a tie and gloves. The other was a fierce-looking but beautiful young woman. This woman was clad in all-green clothing and possessing cold, sharp green eyes with a bestial glint; long, unkempt green and greenish-yellow hair; and a pair of animal-like ears perched on her head, in place of the usual human ears.

Right now, Irisviel was looking out of the window in awe, the unknown blonde teenager was pulling at the collar of her shirt uncomfortably, Klaus was merely leaning back on his seat in boredom, and the unknown woman was examining one of her gloved hands, which resembled a vicious bear paw.

"This place is so very much alive!" exclaimed Irisviel as she excitedly observed the passing buildings and pedestrians. "So many people out and about on the street, doing all the things that satisfy them the most! Don't you all agree?"

"It is indeed busy, Irisviel," Klaus replied absentmindedly.

"Agreed," the woman added.

The teenager merely grunted in response as she continued to tug at her collar.

After a few minutes of silence, Klaus turned his gaze towards Irisviel and observed her admiring everything the vehicle passed. Then, after a while, he spoke up.

"You have surely become enamored with the city," he remarked.

"Of course!" she replied. "It's just as beautiful as Kiritsugu said it'd be!"

"Ah yes, your husband. Your _beloved_ husband." Klaus's eyes narrowed with disdain at the Magus Killer's name, and he turned his head away. "I was hoping to meet up with him at the airport. After all, that _is_ what I was told." His eyes narrowed further. "Instead, you and Saber show up in his place, telling me that he arrived here twelve hours before all of us."

Irisviel looked at Klaus, concerned at his tone. "I know you're unhappy with these newest developments, but I assure you, Kiritsugu has no intention of letting the Black Faction down during this fight." She then smiled optimistically at him. "Besides, Kiritsugu will find us as soon as he's certain the time is right."

Suddenly, a huff of fury attracted everyone's attention. Their heads turned towards the teenage girl as she began to unravel her tie.

"Saber?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

The blonde grunted again as she then began to unbutton her shirt. Irisviel immediately realized what the problem was.

"Do you not like the clothes I gave you, Saber?"

"NO!" snapped the Servant. "Absolutely not! I HATE them!" In anger, she tore off her black jacket, which was hindering her movements, and then continued unbuttoning her shirt. "This is disgusting! Beastly! Horrific! This looks like something Father would wear!"

"Wait a minute!" Irisviel grabbed Saber's hand, only to earn a murderous gaze from her. "You're going to remove all of it?" A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. "You don't have much else underneath-"

"I DO NOT CARE!" Saber then jabbed a thumb at her chest, a proud and grandiose aura enveloping around her. "A king should not be ashamed to expose the entirety of his skin to his subjects! As the one with the right to inheritance of the throne, I must see to it that my body be displayed for the people to behold!"

Klaus blinked in surprise and replied, "You sound so confident and fearless in regards to the topic of exposing yourself to others, being a woman and all-"

He was silenced by a murderous glare from Saber, born from the pits of Hell itself. " **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!** "

"Now, now, Saber, calm down..." Irisviel said, chuckling nervously.

"HOW **DARE** HE CALL ME A...A **WOMAN**!" Saber ground her teeth against each other, and her eyes were bulging. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY **ALLY**?! NONSENSE!"

"Listen, Saber, I understand you wish to, uh, demonstrate yourself as a king, but don't you think flaunting around without clothing will attract unwanted attention?"

The girl immediately ceased her movements, the realization just dawning on her.

"That is correct..." she replied. "There is indeed a chance that my exposed body of nobility will draw attention from the White Faction."

"Very well, then." Irisviel glanced at the chauffeur, which happened to be one of the Einzbern homunculi maids. "Track down the nearest shopping district in this area. We shall give Saber a new choice of clothes."

"No," Saber suddenly spat, her voice cold. "You were the one who picked the clothes I detest. _I_ shall select my robes myself, with no input from anyone at all."

The white-haired woman looked back at Saber with a surprised expression. "You will? Are you sure, Saber?"

"I was granted knowledge of the era I am in upon my summoning. And besides, I have an unrivaled, intimate reserve of knowledge concerning the selection of the best and most kingly robes, as the son of King Arthur. I shouldn't have any complication in discerning the quality of the clothes this era provides." Then, she narrowed her emerald eyes menacingly at Irisviel. "Unless you doubt my abilities, wife of my Master?"

"No, not at all! You can choose the clothes you wish! Klaus, Archer, and I will help you in your endeavor."

"Are you sure about this, Irisviel?" asked Klaus. "We are to meet up with the rest of the Black Faction at the warehouse district in a couple of hours. We're going to discuss securing a base of operations."

Irisviel smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, I'm sure some shopping won't impose any complications to our intended schedule. Besides, this should be an excellent opportunity to explore Fuyuki City, see all of the sights it has to provide, and enjoy it before the fighting starts! I mean, we've come all this way. It would be such a waste to arrive at such a nice place."

Klaus pondered over her words for a moment. "Well, I guess it _would_ be tactical to have some knowledge of the city's layout..." Then, he nodded affirmatively. "Alright, Irisviel. If you insist. We shall commit ourselves to finding Saber a set of civilian clothing." He then turned towards the green-haired woman sitting beside him. "Are you alright with this, Archer?"

"This next course of action will suffice," the Servant replied stoically.

"Oh, this is going to be so _exciting_!" Irisviel cried, looking extremely bubbly and giddy, like a child about to be given ice cream as a reward. "I've always wanted to see what the shopping district of a major Japanese city is like!"

"Doesn't the castle have a library full of books on a variety of topics?" asked Klaus curiously.

Irisviel nodded. "Yes, but they're mostly magic-related. Usually alchemy. There are few books that could provide information on the outside world as a whole. In fact, most of what I learned came from Kiritsugu, not the Einzbern library." She gazed out of the window again, admiring the passing buildings. "He taught me so much about the outside world. He brought me movies and videos and pictures, which showed me everything about what the world has to offer. Back then, I've always wondered what it was like, being outside of the castle..."

"Wait," Saber said, suddenly looking perplexed, "you mean to tell me you've _never_ set foot outside that castle of yours until now?"

"No, not really. In fact, the furthest I've ever gotten outside the castle would be the surrounding forest. It was not a pleasant experience..."

She then looked at Saber and was quick to notice her expression of confusion. Smiling, she continued, "You see, I was a puppet created specifically for the Holy Grail War. I wasn't designed with in mind the expectation of perceiving and enjoying the outside world. That was something Kiritsugu instilled in me." Irisviel began fiddling with her fingers. But I...I couldn't be more grateful for him doing that for me. After all, it is indeed a beautiful world out there, right here. And it's full of beautiful people like all of you. It is just not right to treat this existence with complete indifference."

Saber immediately averted her gaze. "I see..." For a moment, the Servant seemed to be thinking privately, considering some unknown topic. Then, she suddenly glared at the driver. "Pull over this vehicle at once."

The homunculus simply nodded, drove the limousine beside the curb, and came to a stop.

"Saber?" Irisviel asked curiously.

The blonde Servant didn't respond; instead, she stepped out of the elongated vehicle, walked over to the other side, and opened Irisviel's door. Removing her glove, she extended her hand towards the white-haired homunculus, who gazed at it in confusion.

"It is the duty of a knight to escort and protect the lady!" Saber declared haughtily. "Come with me, and we shall explore together!"

Irisviel blinked in shock at Saber's declaration. Then, with a soft smile, she took her hand, and the Servant helped her out of the car. Klaus prepared to get out next, but Saber suddenly stepped between him and Irisviel, effectively blocking his exit.

"Not you," she snarled. "If you clearly cannot show any degree of respect towards the one who shall become king of all of Britain, then you are not fit to accompany us!"

Upon hearing that remark, Archer suddenly gave Saber a deadly, almost monstrous glare.

"Do I take it you are insulting my Master?..." the green-haired woman asked.

"Stand down, Archer," Klaus suddenly instructed calmly. "There is no problem here." He bowed his head at Saber with utmost respect. "I shall honor your request." Then, he looked towards Irisviel. "Irisviel, I do hope you will remember the time and be punctual. There are very important matters we must attend to."

Irisviel looked from Klaus to Saber and back, and she was quick to deduce that Saber didn't want him to accompany them because he had called her a woman. Realizing the shopping trip would tense if Saber and Klaus were in close proximity to each other, she sighed softly, then gave the Edelfelt Master a cheerful smile.

"Don't worry, Klaus," she replied. "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"Will you require a map? I don't think you are aware of how to get to the warehouse district."

"It's okay! Using a map would be boring! It would be much more adventurous to wander around the city without guidance and learn about everything you see once you encounter it! After all, a map labels all of its contents, right? What's the point of learning about something for the first time if you knew about its name beforehand?"

Klaus blinked in concern. "Are you sure, Irisviel? You will get lost-"

"It's fine! The warehouse district is right by the Mion River, right? Then Saber and I will just find the water running through the middle of the city and walk alongside it until we find it! And we can also ask people along the way."

The Edelfelt Master furrowed his brow in worry. Irisviel sounded very determined to explore Fuyuki City without any sort of assisting device. If anything were to happen to her because he decided to let her go off into the city, then only God knew what the Magus Killer would do to him.

Then again, she had Saber to protect her, and Grail War rules dictated that the battles take place during the nighttime. There was no real threat against Irisviel's life...

Klaus sighed and reluctantly replied, "If you insist. Have a pleasant journey, Irisviel."

"Thank you very much, Klaus!" Irisviel then took Saber's hand and began guiding her along the sidewalk like a giddy schoolgirl. "Come on, Saber! I entrust you with my life, so I hope you do your best in protecting me!"

Saber blinked rapidly, initially surprised by Irisviel's openness and approval of her as her knight. Then, she smiled happily.

"I shall, without fail!" she declared.

* * *

**24-Hour Hotel in Fuyuki**

Kiritsugu had seen his share of seedy hotels in rundown urban areas in his lifetime. After all, he had to use them as his base of operations for his missions in the past. One could question his choice of lodging, since the small fortune he amassed from his mercenary services could easily afford him a more luxurious hotel. But he had to admit, such hotels fit his preferences very well. He had no interests in personal luxuries and the comfort that could be normally found in material items. All he expected out of a hotel room was its ability to provide a temporary personal study where he could plan his operations.

So, he had no problems when he checked into the 24-Hour Hotel in Fuyuki, ignoring the smell of cigarettes hanging in the air of the lobby, the dark and gloomy interior of the building, the grubby and unpleasant-looking receptionist, the flickering ceiling lights, and the small group of gangsters loitering around outside the doorway.

But when he reached the sixth floor and started walking down the hallway, towards the room Maiya reserved for him, he stopped, and a bead of sweat broke out on his forehead.

Maiya was standing out in the hallway, armed with a Steyr AUG outfitted with a suppressor, which she was aiming steadily at one of the hotel doors. He took track of the room numbers as he approached her, and once he was beside her, his skin paled slightly.

An enemy was inside his temporary personal study.

Kiritsugu immediately whispered to Maiya, "The item I left here, where is it?"

To his immense relief, the woman softly tapped her foot against a suitcase lying beside her foot. Kiritsugu picked it up, unlocked and opened it, and procured the lone item inside. Even after all these years, its grip was still smooth in his hand, just right. If the circumstances were different, he would be testing out his speed with it right now, but alas, that would be a goal for another time.

"One, maybe two people inside, given the size of the room," explained Maiya. "There are no people in any of the surrounding rooms. I can open the door and provide cover fire, while you make the kill shot."

"Indeed," Kiritsugu replied. "Now, we must make it silent and quick. We can't afford the eyes of any outsiders on us."

"Of course."

Maiya promptly picked up a Glock pistol, which was also outfitted with a suppressor, and handed it to her employer, who took it with great care. Then, she reached into her pocket and produced the room access card. Next, she aimed the card over the slot positioned over the door handle.

"Three," she said. "Two. One!"

Within seconds, Maiya slid the card across the slot, triggering a clicking noise signaling the door being unlocked, and swung it open. She then ran into the room, followed closely by Kiritsugu. Upon entering the main room where the beds lay, the two aimed their weapons and prepared to open fire, only to stop upon realizing the room was empty.

Seconds later, Kiritsugu realized their major oversight: there was a bathroom to take cover in.

To their surprise, the sound of a flushing toilet confirmed his suspicions. The door to the bathroom opened, prompting both assassins to aim their guns. However, no one stepped out. Kiritsugu and Maiya refused to approach, knowing that doing so would potentially result in their deaths.

"I'm not armed, ya know!" a familiar voice said.

Maiya narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Step out this instant!" she snapped.

A muscular man stepped out of the bathroom, and Kiritsugu's grip on his sidearm tightened. This man had a scarred face with razor-sharp and intimidating eyes, unkempt brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and the stench of blood and gunpowder hanging around him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, thus exposing his rippling chest and bringing his large arms into greater relief. In fact, the only piece of clothing he was wearing was a pair of light-brown boxer shorts, which clearly displayed grime stains. This man looked like less of a threat and more of a lazy sloth who had no real concern about his own well-being. It was almost shameful to look upon.

"Oh, my apologies," the man said, gesturing to his shorts. "I, uh... I didn't expect you guys to come in so early. I was planning on laying out a welcome wagon for you." He looked at Maiya and smiled at her. "Good to see you again, babe. I forgot to say how much I enjoyed our little brunch!"

Maiya pursed her lips in annoyance, while Kiritsugu raised his gun slightly.

"Who are you?" he demanded coldly.

"That is Kairi Sisigou," replied Maiya, embarrassment tinting her otherwise-stoic expression.

"Yeah, the one and only," Kairi said. He then glanced at Kiritsugu and bowed respectfully at him. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you. It's not every day a mercenary such as me could come across the legendary Magus Killer in the line of duty. Your skills and exploits have been the subject of both absolute admiration and envy from me. You know, your methods have influenced my own means of getting things done-"

Kiritsugu unlocked the safety of his gun in warning, prompting Kairi to raise his hands in alarm.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now," the Magus Killer snarled threateningly.

Kairi blinked twice. "A reason, huh? You're not gonna ask for a little thanks first? I _did_ just compliment you and all-"

" _Now_."

Kairi blinked, surprised at Kiritsugu's sternness. "Cold and to the point, aren't you? But then again, you're the Magus Killer." Then, he sneered triumphantly, like someone who had just found a clever way to beat his opponent in a game. "Sure, I'll give you a reason." He then gestured to the bathroom. "He's inside, and no, I'm not tricking you, and it's not a weapon I'm going to get."

His hands still raised, Kairi put one foot inside the bathroom. After looking at Kiritsugu and Maiya, who still had their guns trained on him, he bent over to pick up something. To ensure the other two assassins wouldn't shoot him, he kept his left hand raised and sticking out of the doorway for Kiritsugu and Maiya to observe. With some difficulty, the mercenary dragged out something. Kiritsugu and Maiya's eyes widened upon identifying the object.

It was a body with a sack placed over its head. The body stirred, issuing a young, masculine moan.

Kairi smirked. "Impressive, huh?"

* * *

**Verde Shopping Center, Shinto**

Irisviel and Saber stepped out of the anchor store, both carrying several bags filled with clothes. Saber was no longer wearing her all-black suit; instead, she was wearing an open red jacket exposing a white-and-blue tube-top, which in turn exposed most of her torso. She was also wearing a pair of blue shorts with the leggings torn right off, exposing her legs all the way to her upper thighs. Essentially, she resembled a teenage girl rebelling against her mother and trying to catch the attention of any male with her voluptuous body. In fact, more than a few males, mostly young but some older, were giving the passing Saber lecherous looks, which did not go unnoticed by Irisviel.

"Saber," she said, "are you sure that manner of dress is... _appropriate_?"

"Not at all!" replied Saber boisterously, looking even more proud of herself now that she was wearing her provocative clothing. "Like I said, a king must show off his body for the public to admire! The more skin I expose, the better! After all, I am the next in line for the throne of Britain!"

"If you insist, Saber..." Irisviel then observed the men peering obsessively and hungrily at Saber. "But I honestly doubt these men have kingship in mind when they are looking at you..."

"Of course! They are envious of my appearance, after all!" The girl stuck up her chin and crossed her arms. "They wish to attain a perfect and kingly body like mine!"

Irisviel sighed quietly. It appeared Saber was rather oblivious about the true nature of the onlookers' gazes.

For a moment, she wondered what would happen if her beloved Illyasviel took an interest in that kind of clothing style. Kiritsugu would no doubt forbid her from wearing such revealing and provocative clothes, but knowing Illyasviel, she would disregard her father's orders and try them out. And then...there would be lots of perverted males giving her daughter such lustful, wanting stares...

Another reason why her husband should win the War...

Irisviel began to delve further into her thoughts about Saber as she watched the Servant beside her.

The moment Saber was summoned alongside the other Black Servants, everyone was initially intimidated by the presence of an armor-clad knight wearing a large, horned helmet. However, once this knight was unmasked, everyone's intimidation turned into surprise upon seeing that the Knight of the Round Table Kiritsugu Emiya summoned was a woman. The final nail in the coffin was the knight's identification as Mordred, the Knight of Treachery who slew King Arthur. At the first chance he got, Kiritsugu evaded Mordred's watch and she never saw him again, not even during the trip from Germany to Fuyuki. Naturally, this upset the knight, greatly so.

Irisviel personally didn't mind Mordred, in spite of her personality and the fact that she was the last Knight of the Round Table the Einzberns wanted to summon. Of course, she disapproved of the summoning at first, with the knowledge of Mordred's legend in mind, but after getting to know her at the castle, her opinion of the Saber Servant changed quite considerably. For some reason, the white-haired homunculus admittedly could never be scared of the Knight of Treachery's volatile temper and overconfident demeanor. It amused her, actually, for Mordred's behavior reminded her of little Illyasviel, always bursting with confidence and making a scene whenever she didn't get her way.

Right now, it gave Irisviel some comfort, knowing she's unofficially taken a piece of Illyasviel with her on this final journey... She still couldn't believe that she would not be able to see her daughter again, that the last time she would be seeing her was when she was waving goodbye on the balcony of the Einzberns' castle...

Suddenly, as the two females continued walking, a wolf-whistle emerged from the crowd of perverted onlookers, and a voice called out to them confidently.

"Hey, hotties! Wanna hang out?!" The speaker clicked his tongue twice in a poor flirting manner that would make even a cat sick. "Because I've got some moves you'd totally like!"

Irisviel and Saber turned around and spotted two teenage boys standing out from the other onlookers. Both were wearing school uniforms, with one having black-and-blond-dyed hair and a lecherous expression, and the other having black hair and a sense of normalcy about him.

"Come on, Ichikawa," the black-haired boy said, looking extremely reluctant to participate in the flirting and wolf-calling. "We don't have time for this! We're gonna be late for school-"

"Ah, suck it up and be a man, Kitano!" the boy's companion said in annoyance. "This could be our lucky day! I mean, we've got a MILF on our hands, and both of them look like foreigners! This is grade-A material right here!" He focused his gaze back on Irisviel and Saber. "So then, what do ya say, ladies?"

* * *

 **Beside the Mion River, Shinto side  
** – **Several minutes later** – **  
**

"I really wish you wouldn't have attacked that boy," Irisviel said, shaking her head in disapproval. "His friend looked really concerned about his well-being."

"He addressed me as a woman," snarled Saber savagely. "I do not take kindly to being called a woman, or a girl for that matter." With a twitching eyelid, she stomped her foot with enough force that the ground beneath her cracked. "I AM NOT A WOMAN!" She then whispered something else that Irisviel couldn't hear, still with a great amount of frustration.

Irisviel smiled warily. "I know you aren't, but I don't think it's right for you to retaliate against that boy with such violence and force. I'm sure your father wouldn't approve of such a reaction-"

The ground suddenly shook slightly with the stomp of a foot.

" **DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, WOMAN!** "

Gasping, Irisviel took a couple of steps back from Saber in caution, the girl glaring at her with all of the hatred in the world. Staring deep into her eyes as they burned with fiery, almost monstrous emotion, Irisviel realized that she was actually trembling in fear.

" **NEVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!"** continued Saber, looking completely beside herself. **"DO NOT EVEN SAY A _WORD_ IF IT PERTAINS TO MY FATHER! IF YOU _EVEN_ BEGIN TO TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, I WILL KILL YOU!**"

Normally, Irisviel wasn't that deterred by the Servant's rage. After all, she just had to project Illyasviel on her and treat her like how she'd treat her daughter. However, that outburst... It was not like anything she had previously seen from Saber. It wasn't even rage. It was...hatred? It had to be...and yet, it also felt like... _protectiveness_? Either way, it was obvious Saber's father, the King of Knights himself, was a very sensitive subject for her...

And Irisviel knew why.

At that moment, Saber, realizing she had frightened the wife of her Master with her outburst, softened her posture and expression.

"I apologize, Irisviel... I...I didn't mean to shout at you like that."

"No, Saber," the homunculus replied. "It is I who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have brought that subject up."

"No, you shouldn't. I should be the one apologizing. I...I yelled at you, a woman... I threatened you. I have failed the code of chivalry. I failed my duty as a knight."

Saber turned away and continued walking, refusing to meet Irisviel's gaze. The woman watched her go for a brief moment, shocked by the Servant's sudden change of emotion and character, before running after her. The two females spent the remainder of their walk mostly in silence. On a few occasions, Irisviel would try to start up a conversation, but Saber would just coldly turn her head away and remain silent as a response. Eventually, the white-haired homunculus realized that she had touched a nerve and chose to stay quiet for the rest of the walk.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finally arrive at the warehouse district, where they found someone walking past one of the metal containers in the distance. Acting on instinct, Saber prepared to materialize her armor, but Irisviel held out her hand, gesturing her to stop.

"It's okay, Saber," she said. "It's one of the Black Masters."

Saber huffed angrily and relaxed her posture, but said nothing else. She and Irisviel continued walking towards that person, with the latter looking at the blonde Servant with an expression of regret. She knew she needed to mend her relationship with Saber somehow, because the chances were that the tenseness between them would also carry over to Saber's relationship with Kiritsugu.

"Oi, Irisviel!" called a familiar voice. The woman looked straight ahead and realized that the speaker was the Black Master. "Irisviel von Einzbern! Good to see you here. And on time too! Edelfelt told me you and Saber would be a little late!"

"It's good to see you, Kariya Matou," replied Irisviel, bowing her head at him.

The white-haired man's eyes narrowed slightly in disgust. " _Yggdmillennia_ ," he corrected. "Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia."

"Oh, my apologies!"

Kariya shrugged, then glanced at Saber. "Uh...what are you _wearing_?"

"These are the robes of a mighty king, you ungrateful peasant!" snapped Saber, her voice filled to the brim with hostility. She jabbed a thumb to herself in great emphasis. "Are you challenging my position?!"

At the corner of his eye, Kariya caught Irisviel staring at him pleadingly. Remembering how stubborn and violent the Black Faction's Saber Servant was, he could only assume he wasn't supposed to speak out against her in any way.

"No, not at all," he replied. "I just thought you looked..." Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. " _Fantastic_ in them."

Saber's tooth-bared frown turned into a mighty, haughty grin. "Thank you, peasant. I appreciate the sentiment!"

Kariya merely chuckled in response. Once Saber sauntered past the Matou Master, still relishing in the attention she received, Kariya turned his gaze back to Irisviel.

"Would you mind explaining to me what just happened?" he asked. "If I can recall, Saber was wearing a different set of clothes last time I saw her."

"Oh." Irisviel smiled back at her temporary teammate. "She didn't like them, so I bought a replacement set for her."

"You bought her _that_?" Kariya looked behind his shoulder to watch Saber for a moment, then turned back to Irisviel. "Won't the White Servants discern her identity if any of them come across her while patrolling?"

"Not at all. Her Secret of Pedigree Noble Phantasm has very specific criteria on when her identity can be revealed to enemy Servants. If her entire armor, including her helmet, is removed, no one will still be able to recognize her. She needs to wield her sword in order to be identified."

"I guess that is very specific. But if it prevents her true identity from being revealed to the enemy, then I'm all in for it. It'd be risky if any of our Servants' identities were known to the White Faction. Who knows what countermeasures Tohsaka has planned then?" Then, Kariya remembered something else. "Oh, before I forget, the others just discussed this. We still have yet to find the Master of Assassin of Black, and there are no leads on his current whereabouts."

"Oh, dear..." Irisviel rubbed her chin in worry. "And what about the Master of Caster of Black?"

"The Church hasn't made an announcement yet, so he or she has yet to be selected by the Grail."

"That's odd. The Grail isn't supposed to take this long in selecting a Master. We're almost ready for battle too..."

"Well, the Grail isn't supposed to activate its auxiliary reserve system in Fuyuki either. Perhaps it's exhausted enough of its excess energy, and we're going to have to enter the battlefield without a Caster Servant of our own, as crappy as that would sound..."

The homunculus shook her head. "No, regardless of the conditions, the Grail has to complete the roster of Masters." She then sighed heavily. "But when it's already this close to the actual War, then that means the Grail will have to choose a weak Master with little to no skill. Once again, another setback for the Black Faction..."

"Ah, don't speak that way, Irisviel! Whatever happens, I'm sure that we'll all try our best against the White Faction."

"Yet at the cost of our lives..."

Irisviel and Kariya remained silent for a moment, and all that could be heard was the whistle of the soft breeze. Kariya wanted to say something that could bring some sort of comfort to his usually warm and cheerful teammate and benefactor, but he couldn't think of anything else. It was true, anyway, what she said. If the Grail really did choose a Master for Caster of Black in time, that Master would no doubt be weak and inexperienced. And with that came a weak and ineffective Servant...

"VON EINZBERN!" another voice shouted.

The two looked across their shoulders and saw Feend marching angrily towards them, followed closely by Lancer, who looked rather disapproving of his Master's attitude.

"Oh, hello, vor Sembren," Irisviel greeted with an unenthusiastic tone.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT TONE! YOU'RE LATE! WE WERE ALL WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Master, please," Lancer said, "Lady Einzbern has arrived, so there is no need to-"

"SILENCE, LANCER!" interrupted Feend harshly. "I DON'T REQUIRE ANY INPUT FROM YOU!" He glared back at Irisviel and snarled, "And your good-for-nothing husband isn't with you, I see. He's probably somewhere else, scheming against the rest of us already."

"I don't see why he would be doing that, vor Sembren," Irisviel replied.

"Isn't it damn obvious to you?" Then, Feend cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. "Come, everyone. We must discuss a permanent base of operations."

Feend turned around and walked away, with Irisviel, Kariya, and Lancer watching him go. Once his Master was out of earshot, Lancer sighed and looked at the others.

"My apologies for my Master's behavior," he said. "He isn't the most patient person."

"Yeah, I noticed," Kariya replied dryly. Then, he whispered to himself, "I just cannot _understand_ you mages..."

"But my Master has a point. Come, everyone else is gathered inside the warehouse."

Lancer began following his Master, with Irisviel and Kariya watching him go for a brief moment. Then, they prepared to follow them both when Kariya suddenly stopped in mid-stride and clutched his head tightly with his palms, moaning uncomfortably. Irisviel heard his moan and looked back at him.

"Kariya?" she asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kariya rubbed his head and then gave the white-haired homunculus a smile to assuage her of her worries. "It's just that...controlling Berserker is a bit of a task for me. Puts a little strain on my mind and mana reserves, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I'm-I'm so sorry." The homunculus pursed her lips sadly. "It must be difficult to control a violent and insane Servant such as Berserker. And given the Matou's magecraft and your magical experience, such a responsibility must be putting quite a physical burden on you..."

"Eh, it's no biggie. I'm at a better advantage with this kind of Holy Grail War. I mean, if I started out on my own on day one, then I'd probably be dead or worse. Nah, I have the benefit of team support, so controlling Berserker really is the least of my problems."

Irisviel's crimson eyes softened in concern. "But...if you make it into the second phase, you will be operating on your own from then on..."

"By that point, I will have learned all of my opponents' strengths, weaknesses, and tactics. I will also have a better understanding of Berserker's own power and how I can control him the best. With that kind of knowledge, I'll be able to win in any battle."

"You sound so confident of that, Kariya..."

Kariya chuckled. "Well, that's because my primary concern for this War isn't winning the Holy Grail."

"Really?" Irisviel blinked in confusion. "So you don't have a wish for the Grail?"

"Oh, I do, I do! It's just that..." The Matou Master suddenly hesitated, apparently debating his next words. "Well, I have another priority in this War, one that takes precedence over everything else."

"I see... And you're not going to tell me what that priority is?"

"I can't see any benefit of doing so." Kariya smiled again, however. "After all, like you said, I'll be operating on my own in the future. If someone were to learn about my priorities, then they'd take advantage of it. You may be a friend now, but you will be a foe down the road, so I must limit myself in what I can tell you."

"Of course. I understand, Kariya, and I respect your decision to refrain yourself from sharing me the details."

"Thank you, Irisviel." Then, Kariya resumed walking, rubbing his head as he did so. "Now, let's get going. We have a meeting to attend to."

Irisviel watched Kariya walk away with a concerned look on her face. To be honest, she didn't know whether to be worried about him or not. He was confident about himself and his abilities, and yet, he was clearly not physically compatible with his Berserker. She remembered that Kiritsugu didn't choose his catalyst for him, so she wondered what the Yggdmillennia (and specifically Zouken Matou) were thinking when they selected Kariya's Servant.

Knowing that she probably would never learn the answer to that, Irisviel sighed and followed after her temporary teammate.

* * *

**Miyama Town**

"Again... Again... Again... Again... Again-"

"Ah, you did it again."

Groaning in annoyance, Ryuunosuke Uryuu stopped gliding his toes across the floor and leaned against the sofa while the TV set continued to blare. He really, _really_ didn't like how the book made the so-called 'summoning ritual' so complicated. ...Then again, he just didn't like the incantation part. That was the annoying part of the whole thing, the sole reason why he was making his fourth attempt. Everything else he was pretty happy to do. Especially the painting part; he really enjoyed that.

"Damn, I keep losing track of how many times I'm supposed to say 'again'!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke. "That's so annoying!"

An arm slunk over his shoulder from the back of his neck, and a head rested itself against his shoulder.

"Remember, Ryuu-kun, practice makes perfect. All we have to do is just try again."

Ryuunosuke chuckled. "I guess next time will be your turn, Rei-chan. Better not mess it up this time."

Reika Rikudou puffed out her cheeks slightly in a pouting manner, and she retracted her arm away from Ryuunosuke.

"I didn't mess it up," she replied in annoyance. "I definitely recited the whole thing correctly that time! I still don't know how I got it wrong."

"Maybe demons just don't like you."

Reika puffed out her cheeks even more. "That's really cruel, Ryuu-kun!"

Ryuunosuke began chuckling as he glanced at the painting he painstakingly made with the special red paint he acquired. Just then, the voice of a reporter began to emanate from the TV set. He and Reika turned their heads towards it, and the first thing they saw was the caption of the current news story.

"Fuyuki Demon strikes again," read Ryuunosuke. Then, he started chuckling feverishly, struggling to hold back a bout of laughter. "D'you hear that, Rei-chan? They think we're a demon! A _demon_ , I say!"

The two burst out laughing, with Ryuunosuke lightly slapping his thigh several times in amusement. In the midst of her laughter, Reika leaned over the sofa and patted the shoulder of the man occupying it, as if to get his attention.

"Hey, hey, did you hear that, mister?!" she exclaimed between shrill laughs. "The police and the news think we're a _demon_. How hilarious is that?! I mean, we're just doing the community a great service, don't you agree?"

The man didn't respond. Instead, his head rolled off his motionless body and fell onto the floor, leaving behind a small trail of semi-dried blood. Reika merely pursed her lips in dissatisfaction.

"How rude," she said. "After all that loud talking you've been doing for hours, you're now giving me the silent treatment. Some host you are."

"Eh, I guess it's something that runs in the family, Rei-chan," Ryuunosuke replied as he scanned the room, examining all of their motionless and messy hosts. He then looked off towards a houseplant and nudged his companion's shoulder. "But I think this little guy's still willing to have a little chitchat."

The orange-haired man walked away from the sofa and approached the form of a brown-haired boy lying next to his painting. He was bound by his wrists and ankles with rope, and a cloth was wrapped across his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"Yo, kiddo," he greeted in a friendly tone. "D'you hear what that chick in the TV was saying? About me and Rei-chan being demons? I mean, that would seem a little disrespectful to the real demons, right? After all, we're just artists trying to make a living! Totally different from being a demon!" He then knelt down beside the boy, genuinely looking as if he were striking up a friendly conversation. "And, well, I think it'd be a little easier to tell if someone's a demon or not. After all, we didn't just waltz over to your doorstep like idiots and cry out, 'Hey everyone, we're demons!' Or something like that."

The boy merely struggled against his bonds and tried to scream, but his voice came out muffled. Reika's eyes softened, and she approached the boy as well.

"Awww, is the big, bad Ryuunosuke scaring you?" she asked kindly. "Here, let Reika help you..."

She sat down beside the boy, took his struggling form onto her lap, and allowed him to rest his head on her bosom, which was nearly exposed by her scanty green dress. The boy turned rigid as she began stroking his head and whispering sweet comforts to him. Ryuunosuke scowled at the sight.

"Ah, you always have a way with the kids, Rei-chan," he said.

"Well, you gotta prep him up in case a demon stops by."

"Now why would a demon be stopping by? I didn't do the incampation thing or whatever-it-is-called right."

Reika shrugged as she unknowingly pushed the boy's head further into her breasts while stroking it, terrifying him.

"Well, who knows?" she replied. "Your painting looks more accurate than our last attempts. Maybe that's all it takes, and the demon will come regardless. Didn't that book say the whole incantation thing is just a formality?"

"I don't remember. But I guess you got a point. People seriously can't be required to go through all this trouble to summon a demon." He then looked down at the boy and noticed his predicament. "Uh... Rei-chan..."

"Huh? What?" The woman looked down, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my!"

The boy let out a terrified squeak, further muffled by her cleavage. However, at the corner of his eye, he caught a strange grin on Reika's face.

"You're so young, yet so naughty, aren't you?" she asked as she released the boy from the suffocating pressure. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

The boy was too afraid to respond to her questions. He honestly didn't know what had just happened to him, other than it was very uncomfortable and something he should never do to a woman. Then, Reika tilted her head, and that was when the boy noticed a gleam in her eyes, one of...rage...

"I should've known..." she continued, her voice still loving and calm. "No matter what the age, all men are the same..."

"Oi, what about me?" asked Ryuunosuke, looking a little offended.

Reika then giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Of course you're the exception, Ryuu-kun! You're a perfect gentleman!"

"Ah, stop it, Rei-chan! You're making me blush!" Then, the orange-haired man looked back at his painting, and frowned in disappointment. "You know, from this angle, the circle doesn't look complete. I think I might need more paint, but my supply's now all dry..."

"Oh, Ryuu-kun!" Reika said in a calling tone. She traced her fingers from the boy's chin and across his jawline. "I have the perfect source right here!"

Ryuunosuke looked at the boy. "Well...I was hoping I could leave him as a live sacrifice..." Then, he shrugged. "But I guess some things can't be helped. Okay." He took the bloody knife from a nearby table and aimed it at the boy as the latter let out muffled screams and cries of absolute terror. "Sorry about this, kid, but you were really getting into Rei-chan's tits and I'm not a fan of that. Guess you won't be alive long enough to be eaten by a demon." Ryuunosuke groaned in disappointment. "And I've always wondered what that was gonna be like too..."

"Do it, Ryuu-kun," urged Reika, looking on excitedly and hungrily like a child. "Do it, do it!"

Ryuunosuke promptly held the blade against the boy's throat as he continued to cry and let out muffled screams, and-

"Ow, what the hell?!"

He withdrew the blade quickly and clutched his hand. The boy began crying in relief, while Reika's eyes widened in worry.

"Are you okay, Ryuu-kun?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's just...my hand was stinging like a storm for a little..." Then, Ryuunosuke spotted something at the back of his hand. "What the hell? A tattoo?"

"A tattoo?" repeated Reika in confusion.

Before Ryuunosuke could respond, a blue light suddenly illuminated the dark room, and a strange, unknown energy started to pour throughout the air. Everyone turned towards it, and Ryuunosuke realized that it was coming from the painting he had been working so hard on. And now...there was a chance it was _actually_ doing the thing he wanted it to do...

Just then, he and Reika could faintly see something materializing in front of them through the light. Their eyes widened in wonder and anticipation, and even the boy was now lying still, unsure if this was something to be relieved about or frightened by.

Finally, once the light faded, a cloud of smoke dispersed through the room, drifting slowly outward like an ominous fog. Through it, Ryuunosuke and Reika distinguished an abnormally tall man wearing a peculiar set of clothing, consisting of an inky-black cassock and an ancient robe with blood-red coloring patterns. His face had a deathly pallor to it, and unkempt dark-gray hair fell from it, giving him the general impression of a madman.

"I ask you," the man said in a high-pitched voice. "You who calls to me, o summoner who manifests me within the vessel of a Caster. I ask you your name. Who?" He looked up at Ryuunosuke and Reika; they did not react visibly at his abnormally large eyes, reminiscent of fish eyes. "Who art thou?"

Ryuunosuke was so stunned and even entranced by the sudden appearance that he had to be ushered back into reality by a nudge from Reika. After looking at her and receiving a reassuring look from her face as a response, the laborer cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Uh, well, I'm Ryuunosuke Uryuu," he said. "I'm currently working odd jobs. My hobby is murder of all varieties. I'm mostly into kids and sometimes young women."

"And I'm Reika Rikudou," Reika added, grabbing Ryuunosuke's arm and embracing it. "I'm with him."

"Very well," the man replied, nodding. "And to whom shall I address as my Master?"

Ryuunosuke blinked in confusion. "Master? What the heck?"

"I don't know," added Reika, shrugging dismissively. "Both of us, I guess."

The man nodded again. "Very well. The pact is now officially sealed."

"Uh... _pact_?..." Ryuunosuke asked, scratching his chin in puzzlement.

"It's my irresistible desire to possess the Holy Grail, exactly as you do."

Reika blinked, now confused as well. "The Holy...what now?"

"The sacred vessel of paradise, the cup of awesome and terrible powers will be ours!"

"Yeah, okay... Can you excuse us for a sec?" Then, Reika whispered into Ryuunosuke's ear, "Ryuu-kun? Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Not a clue," her companion whispered back. "But who gives a crap? We actually summoned a demon! A grade-A demon, in fact! We should start getting on his good side right away!"

Reika grinned maliciously and looked down at the boy. "Looks like today's your lucky day, pervert," she said excitedly, as if it were her birthday today. "You're going to be eaten by a demon after all! Hooray!"

Terrified, muffled screams filled the room, unlike any other.

"Hey, mister," Ryuunosuke said, catching the attention of the strange man. "Look, you can explain the juicy details to us later, but I'm pretty sure warping over here from wherever you came from must've left you a little tired and hungry." He gestured to the writhing, screaming boy. "Here, we've got a snack for you! He's live and fresh for you."

The man glanced at the boy; the latter's eyes widened in terror at the sight of him and he intensified his struggle. With a passive, emotionless look, the man reached into his robe and procured a book. Ryuunosuke's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Oh, wow!" he exclaimed. "That's human skin, isn't it?"

The man didn't respond. Instead, he opened the book, flipped to a random page, and recited something neither Ryuunosuke or Reika could understand. Then, he advanced towards the boy as the latter continued to scream and began to back up away from the newcomer. However, it was useless, and the man was already towering over the boy, his abnormal fish-like eyes focused and predatory. Backing up into a corner, the boy could do nothing more than tremble and look up in terror. The man began to reach forward, and the boy closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Instead, he heard tearing noises. Opening his eyes, he realized that the man was actually _untying_ him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Reika screamed, her eye twitching.

The fish-eyed man ignored her and gave the boy a kind smile. "There, there, little one," he said. "Don't be frightened. Everything's going to be fine."

Ryuunosuke and Reika could literally see the relief crashing over the boy, and they gritted their teeth in displeasure at that. Reika had to resist the urge to throw up as she watched the fish-eyed man remove the cloth over the boy's mouth and remove his bonds completely.

"Can you stand properly, little one?" he asked. The boy simply nodded. "Good. Now run, run as fast as you can. Out through that door." He opened towards the closed wooden door a few feet away from them. "I'll hold these bad people off, do you understand? So don't be afraid. Just keep running, and find help."

The boy nodded again and began running towards the door. Reika growled angrily and tried to run after him, but a pale-skinned arm, bearing sharp fingernails and strange markings, stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted at the man. "You're letting him go?!"

"We prepared him specially for you!" added an outraged Ryuunosuke.

To their surprise, the fish-eyed man grinned gleefully. "Ohhhhh," he replied. "Just watch."

The boy opened the door and-

Tentacles flew out of the doorway and wrapped around his body before he had time to even process his freedom. Ryuunosuke and Reika gasped as these tentacles held the helpless body towards a gaping, circular mouth lined with teeth, situated at the other side of the doorway. The boy screamed in horror and tried to struggle, but it was useless, and he was thrown into the monstrous mouth, which then began chewing.

Ryuunosuke and Reika could barely see the actual sight, but they could see the blood jettisoning out of the creature's mouth and splattering all over its teeth. They could hear the sounds of flesh being ripped apart and bones being crushed into gravel...but the boy's screams never stopped. He sounded very much alive, as if he weren't being torn apart by the teeth at all. One could wonder if any neighbors heard all of that commotion. Ryuunosuke looked at the fish-eyed man, who merely had his eyes shut as he relished happily in the boy's demise.

Finally, after a few minutes, the boy's screams faded out, and the creature disappeared in a plume of purple smoke. All that was left was the massive amounts of blood splattered all over the floor and nearby walls. Ryuunosuke and Reika stared at the gruesome sight in wonder.

"Terror has its degrees of freshness," the fish-eyed man suddenly explained, catching the couple's attention. "The more intense the fear, the more all of the other emotions die. The terror in its truest sense is not a static state, but rather a dynamic one. It is the sublime moment when shining hope turns to utter despair!" He paused for a long moment, allowing his words to sink. "Well, Ryuunosuke Uryuu? Reika Rikudou? Did you two enjoy it? Did you enjoy the savory taste of raw, unspeakable death?"

Ryuunosuke's response was instantaneous.

 **" _COOL_!"** In an excited, almost frenzied state, he grabbed the man's hand with both of his own hands and shook it frantically. "COOL, COOL, **COOL**! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! YOU ARE THE COOLEST THING EVER! Okay, listen here, I don't anything about this Holy Braille crap or whatever, but screw that! Screw all the details! From this point on, we're sticking with you!" He then turned towards Reika, who was still staring at the bloodstained doorway in shock. "Right, Rei-chan?! We're sticking with him, right?!"

Reika was silent for the longest moment. Her pupils were trembling, as if she witnessed something truly, truly horrible and that she was now having second thoughts about the whole matter. In fact, such a lack of response concerned Ryuunosuke.

"Uh...babe?..." he asked. "You okay?"

Finally, a sound came out of the green-haired woman's mouth.

"Ha."

"Huh?" Ryuunosuke replied, confused.

"Ha. Ha ha. Heh heh heh. HehehehehehehehAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pretty soon, the room was filled with Reika's insane laughter. At that moment, Ryuunosuke grinned excitedly, while the fish-eyed man smiled in approval.

"Oh, it seems that I have been blessed with a magnificent omen," the man said, "to be gifted with such understanding people as my Masters. I feel my darkest dream is nearly within my grasp..."

"So cool!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke as Reika continued to cackle madly. "That means you're cool with us, huh? That's so cool! Oh man, we're so gonna learn new ways to torture and kill people! I can't wait to see what you've got in store for me and Rei-chan, mister!" Then, he remembered something. "Oh, wait! I didn't catch your name, mister. Uh, what was it?"

The man blinked. "You wish to know my name now? Let me see now..." He looked off and placed a finger on his chin in thought. "In this era, the most common name for me would be...uhhhhh..."

Then, he looked back at Ryuunosuke with a smile.

"Perhaps for now, I'll just call myself...Bluebeard."

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
** **The Black City**

**Kiritsugu:** You don't know what you've gotten yourself into.

 **Risei:** All the players have assembled...

 **Lancer of Black:** Greetings.

 **Rider of White:** That whole idea is absurd and laughable!

 **Olesya:** Grant me victory in this fight!

 **Lancer of White:** I will, without fail.

**Next Time:  
A Holy Congregation**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes this chapter! I sincerely apologize if the writing wasn't all that optimal; I feel like I might not have been in my most optimal condition for writing while I was working on this.
> 
> I've gotta say, compared to writing the chapter about the White Faction, writing most of this chapter was actually a bit hard when it came down to it back then. Even after watching "Fate/Zero" repeatedly (even during my writing sessions as motivation and inspiration for certain scenes), I struggled to come up with Lancer's lines and ensure that he stayed in-character. In the end, I think I did well on him, but I also think I could do better. Things should get better when the real battles come up (which is soon, don't worry).
> 
> The real task was writing Mordred down in a way that made her believable. THAT was surprisingly hard. I was given some advice on how to treat her character while writing her down and I made sure I took it to heart, but I feel like I either didn't take it seriously enough or took it way too seriously. I have no idea. Maybe things would've been different if I paired her up with Kairi Sisigou like in the "Fate/Apocrypha" light novels (they're supposed to be compatible due to their similar personalities, after all). But considering this is an AU story, I wanted to mix things up in a unique way and I subsequently had Mordred stuck with Kiritsugu and Irisviel instead of Arturia. We'll see how things go as I move along with the story.
> 
> However, I DID find the parts with Caster of Black and his Master(s) to be very, very easy to write...quite sadly. I think I might have a disturbed, depraved side deep in me somewhere if I find writing the serial killers easy compared to their other teammates in the Black Faction. They may actually be the sole reason why I might elevate the rating of this story. Just alert me if I'm going way too dark with anything, okay?
> 
> Anyway, as to why I chose to include Reika Rikudou in the fold, I've always thought she was practically a female version of Ryuunosuke from what I've read about her, and that the two of them would work perfectly as some sort of hyper-violent, Bonnie-and-Clyde-like team. In case anyone didn't know, Reika Rikudou is a character in "Fate/Apocrypha" who becomes the Master of Assassin of Black (the loli Jack the Ripper).
> 
> Finally, just so you know, there won't be an appendix for the Black Faction just yet. I have yet to show all of the Black Faction's cards, so I will be saving that appendix for when I update next time. I was originally going to introduce Berserker like I did with the other Black Servants, but as I continued writing, I found that I wouldn't have enough time to fit in a physical appearance for him anywhere. So I'm keeping his/her identity a secret for another chapter. Think you guys can guess who it is in the meantime? I'm sure I didn't provide any hints beforehand.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	9. A Holy Congregation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Just like with Chapter 6, this will be the first chapter of a double-update! And just like that last double-update, the second chapter will not be an actual chapter full of story content, but an appendix about the Faction exclusively featured in this chapter and the last one.
> 
> Anyway, on with the chapter! ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**24-Hour Hotel in Fuyuki, Shinto**

Waver Velvet had never felt so scared before in his entire life.

He knew exactly what he was signing up for. Of course, the textbooks from the Clock Tower were not kidding when they said the Holy Grail Wars were a battle royale, where magi had to fight to the death for the possession of a holy chalice capable of performing miraculous feats. He was fine with dying fighting in his own battle. He had no complaints against that. As long as it gave him some respect among others, then it'd be worth it.

Of course, there's nothing respectable about being tied to a wooden chair, teetering dangerously on the edge of a seedy rooftop, and having a gun pointed at oneself. And in the middle of the night, no less.

Oh, and above it all, the pathetic way he was captured.

_Having just witnessed the death of one of his Assassins at the Tohsaka Manor, and the conversation that followed afterwards, Waver opened his eyes, and the student realized that his frame was trembling in terror. But of course he had every good reason to be frightened! If what he observed through his familiar was true, then there was an alliance between six Masters and six Servants, one of whom was another Assassin. And apparently, there's another alliance of a similar nature. But how was this possible?! By his count, that meant there were more Masters and Servants than usual. What in the world was going on?! None of the Clock Tower's textbooks mentioned anything about extra Masters and Servants, let alone unconditional alliances between Masters._

_But then again, the conversation he eavesdropped on, the one between Kayneth, Bram, and Feend vor Sembren, made a whole lot of sense now. He had been occasionally wondering what exactly they were talking about when they mentioned alliances and factions, but he underestimated the scope of their meaning._

_"Oh, man," he said to himself, his voice trembling as he came to another startling realization. "What if they sense me up here?! They're gonna kill me without mercy, and I don't have another Assassin to back me up! I should've brought another! Oh man, I've gotta get outta here, fast..."_

_He turned around, only to find himself face to face with the cold, shining barrel of a gun._

_"Why, hello there," the gunman greeted, a vicious, almost bloodthirsty sneer appearing on his bearded face. "You lost, kid?"_

_Before Waver could react, the man swung the butt of his gun against the student's forehead, knocking him out cold._

The next thing he knew, he was in this terrifying position. In his mind, Waver briefly cursed the man who ambushed him.

"Why did you run?"

The cold, stoic voice brought chills down Waver's spine. His trembling eyes flitted towards the person who was now solely responsible for his life. It wasn't the same person who ambushed him near Tohsaka Manor, but Waver knew he had to have something to do with that. He couldn't help but notice how empty the man's black pupils were. In fact, a broader inspection would find that the man's face itself was completely empty, devoid of any sort of expression. He seemed more robotic than human...and that alone would've terrified Waver more than anything else, if it weren't for the fact that he was so close to plummeting dozens of stories to his death.

He was aware that he could just scream out for help; that would be so easy. But to do so in such a seedy area likely infested with crime, and with a gun being pointed at him by who he assumed to be a professional, Waver felt such an act would be useless.

"I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!" Waver stammered, trying to find the best words to say. "I-I swear!"

Without any hesitation, the man kicked Waver's chair back a couple of inches. The rear legs immediately slipped off the concrete edge, and Waver began to tip over the edge. His eyes bulged out in terror as he realized he was actually about to die here and now...

The man stuck his foot out, and it caught the wooden footrest connecting the chair's front legs, stopping Waver short of falling off the rooftop.

"You're lying," replied the gunman, the harsh coldness of his voice intimidating. "You refused to respond to the Einzberns' many attempts at summoning you. You had your Servant destroy the Einzberns' familiar. You fled here to Fuyuki on your own accord. It certainly sounds like you were intentionally avoiding the Einzberns."

"I-I thought it was some ploy by them to steal my Servant or something! B-But if this has something t-to do with those F-Faction thingies, then I swear, I-I had no idea they were a thing until I attacked Tohsaka Manor- AGH! Wait, wait, WAIT!"

The man had begun to adjust his footing so Waver could continue to tip over, one centimeter after another.

"And on top of it," he replied coldly, "you attacked Tohsaka Manor, the base of operations for the White Faction, without supervision and assistance, which resulted in the death of your Servant, and therefore, the Black Faction's first loss of a Servant." He stopped tilting Waver over. "Were you trying to get out of this War the easy way? Or were you just blinded by pure arrogance?"

Waver's lip quivered, and his eyes trembled as he struggled to find the next words to say. Judging by this man's dialogue, he had to have some sort of involvement with the so-called Black Faction mentioned by Tohsaka and his allies, but Waver couldn't make any concrete conclusions on that. For all he knew, this man was also working for the White Faction, torturing him as punishment for the manor attack. As such, he couldn't really correct the man's assumption that Assassin was truly dead, lest he risk having the rest of his Servant taken by these magi.

Suddenly, the man blinked once. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Do you?"

Hesitantly, Waver nodded in response. Then, to his immense relief, the man sheathed his gun in the holster on his hip, set him back onto the rooftop, and dragged him a few inches away from the edge. As he did, Waver spotted two other people stepping out of the corners of the darkness; one was the same man who ambushed him, and the other was a woman with a face as empty and expressionless as the first man.

"Told you he was just a stupid kid," the second man said smugly as he adjusted his black sunglasses.

"I-I s-swear," the student said, his voice still shaking from the near-death experience, "I-I never k-knew th-the F-Fourth Holy G-Grail War was going t-to be like this."

His eyes widened in terror again when the first man unsheathed a shining dagger and held it against his throat.

"You were still careless and expended your Servant in such a reckless way," the man said, his voice still cold and monotone. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now."

"Ah, whoa now, Magus Killer!" the second man exclaimed suddenly. "There's no need to-!"

This man was silenced by a deadly look from his compatriot, and he retained his serious expression. At that moment, Waver knew that these people would never let him live unless he gave them a response that would satiate their blood-lust. It was a big gambit, but he had to take it to preserve his own life. He just had to.

"I didn't expend my Servant!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Assassin is still alive!"

Waver winced when his captor dug the blade into his neck, only by a millimeter, but enough to draw a small bead of blood.

"You're lying."

"NO! N-No, I-I'm not lying! Assassin, th-the one that died at Tohsaka Manor, that was one of eighty or so! There's still more of them left, I swear!"

The black-haired man twitched his hand, preparing to slash Waver's throat. The student's eyes were bulging in horror.

"I'll prove it!" he screamed loudly. "With-With a Command Seal!" He raised his hand, revealing his set of three black Command Seals. When the man's eyes widened in surprise and he then prepared to make the kill, Waver continued in terror, "NO! I promise! I won't tell them to kill you!"

"Maybe we should hear the kid out," the sunglasses-wearing man suddenly suggested, prompting his comrades to look at him with surprised expressions on their faces. "I mean, we can just kill him the moment he begins to say the wrong words. Command Seals don't really work if the recital's suddenly interrupted, right?"

The other man's eyes narrowed darkly, and he glared at the woman. She didn't say anything to him in return, but her expression seemed to be enough confirmation for him. He then looked at Waver with his empty eyes.

"Very well," he said. "You may do it."

Waver let out a sigh, relieved that his captors were listening to him.

" _But_." Before Waver could make the command, the man forced the dagger a millimeter deeper into the student's throat, stopping him. "If you even _begin_ to say anything that's even remotely suspicious, I _will_ kill you. Do you understand?"

At the corner of Waver's eye, the woman procured a submachine gun, aimed it at him, and clicked the safety off, but refrained herself from firing. Knowing that he had to find the right words to say for his command, the student nodded slowly to prevent the dagger from accidentally cutting further into his throat, and therefore into his jugular vein. When the black-haired man's posture seemed to relax somewhat, Waver took the opportunity to issue his express command.

 _ **"By the power of my Command Seal,"**_ he proclaimed quickly, just as a small portion of his black mark glowed a red light, _**"I hereby call forth the whole of Assassin to this place, without the intention to kill, but merely to present to these people as an ally!"**_

The Command Seal in question glowed brighter than ever before, then finally dissipated into nothing more than a faded, degraded version of itself. Seconds later, a veil of black aura materialized and swirled behind the black-haired man before dissipating, revealing Asako. All three of Waver's captors froze in surprise, and then began looking around as more Assassins began to materialize everywhere on the rooftop. Waver couldn't help but smirk triumphantly, relishing in the fact that he actually negotiated his way out of a sticky situation such as this.

It seemed to take about ten minutes for the materialization of every individual Assassin to be completed. Once it was done, there were so many of them that some had to occupy the rooftops of neighboring buildings.

"Multiple Assassins?" asked the black-haired man, a tint of surprise actually present in his voice. He slowly, cautiously withdrew the dagger from Waver's throat. "How is this possible?"

"We are one divided into many," one Assassin replied.

"An army, and also one," said another Assassin.

"A Servant with many shadows-" yet another Assassin began.

"And one," a fourth Assassin completed.

The three scanned the surrounding area, taking into account every individual Assassin present.

"A Servant with separate bodies for each of his multiple personalities?" the sunglasses-wearing man deduced. He then grinned toothily. "Impressive."

As for the black-haired man who had been menacing Waver, he looked back down at the student.

"Alright," he said. "So you were telling the truth." When Waver nodded in response, he asked, "So then, what _was_ the purpose of sending one of your Assassin Servants to his death at Tohsaka Manor? If you had so many at your disposal, why send in just one to breach the perimeter despite the many risks posed?"

"W-Well," Waver replied, wincing a little from the stinging sensation brought by the superficial cut on his neck, "my plan was to have Tohsaka's Servant kill that Assassin on purpose. I was hoping it could fool Tohsaka, and therefore the other Masters, into thinking that Assassin was dead and I was already out of the War."

"But in reality, you would've had your other Assassins survey your opponents' movements in the shadows, to learn all of their strategies and tactics. And once you found loopholes or vulnerabilities, you would have Assassin take advantage of that to kill the Masters when they would least expect it. The remaining Masters would believe it'd be the work of one another, thus keeping up the facade." The black-haired man blinked idly. "Creative...but terribly flawed."

"What?! But-But why is that-?"

"You're going up against some very strong foes," interrupted the sunglasses-wearing man, "equipped with strong Servants and magical capabilities. You're weak and equipped with one of the weakest Servant classes in the Grail Wars. The chances of your sneak attacks failing are dangerously high. And if they do fail, then your whole facade is exposed. You cannot simply try it again since the Masters would now suspect the presence of at least one other Assassin out there. And should good luck be on your side, you still have to properly reveal yourself to the last Master-and-Servant team and duke it out with them if you wish to properly summon the Grail." The man's sunglasses glinted as he smirked. "And something tells me you didn't plan that part, didn't you?"

"What?!" snapped Waver in outrage. "O-Of course I did! D-Do you really think of me as some sort of idiot?!"

"Sorta, yeah."

"You dare insult my Master?!" one of the Assassins suddenly snarled, while a few others seemed to reach for their weapons.

"Settle down, Assassins," the black-haired man suddenly said, assuaging the disembodied Servant. He then regarded his companion with a stern look. "Sisigou, let me speak from this point on."

The man named Sisigou blinked in surprise, then smiled and crossed his arms nonchalantly.

"As you wish, Magus Killer," he replied.

"W-Wait," said Waver, his eyes widening slightly. "M- _Magus Killer_?..." He had heard the nickname fleetingly a few times at the Clock Tower, but from what he could glean, it sounded like something from an urban legend. But to hear the leader of his captors being addressed by that nickname...even if he was being spared for now, Waver could feel beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Then, the so-called Magus Killer glanced at Waver, his gaze colder than usual.

"That shouldn't be of any concern to you," he said as he lifted his dagger.

Waver's eyes widened even further, catching the glint of the blade's surface from the moonlight as it neared dangerously close to his skin. He wanted to command his Assassins to save him, but he was too paralyzed with fear to do that. Not that such a command would've helped him anyway, as his Assassins weren't even budging an inch for him. The student then closed his eyes as he awaited the inevitable...

Instead, he heard tearing noises. Opening his eyes, he realized the Magus Killer was actually using the dagger to _cut_ his bonds loose.

The Magus Killer regarded him coldly.

"Relax," he said tersely. Waver could only nod slowly and loyally in response.

This Grail War was just becoming weirder and weirder for him...

* * *

"I don't like this."

"He's just a kid. He didn't know what kind of Grail War he signed up for."

Kiritsugu and Maiya were both standing on the rooftop of the hotel. Moments earlier, Waver had his Assassins go into spirit form, then retreated into a hotel room Kairi booked for him for the night. As for Kairi himself, he left for Kiritsugu and Maiya's hotel room, allegedly to wash his hands. Pursing his lips, Kiritsugu turned around and faced Maiya.

"I'm not talking about him, Maiya," he replied. "I'm talking about Sisigou. I don't trust him."

Maiya's eyes narrowed. "Neither do I. He seemed to show a sign of good faith when he delivered Assassin's Master to us, but-"

"That was way too convenient," completed Kiritsugu. "He knew we were tracking Assassin's Master. He knew where that boy was at. He's got resources of some kind, and on top of that, he seems insistent on participating in this War. But he has no Command Seals." He turned back around and stared aimlessly at the skyline before him. "Something's wrong. He's hiding something, but what?"

"Considering a freelancer like him, and the lengths he's been going through, I can only assume he's on assignment."

"But what kind of assignment is it? And who exactly is his client?" The Magus Killer's dark eyes narrowed. "He couldn't possibly be working for the White Faction. He sold out the true identities of some of their Servants, and that kid just corroborated his statements when he had one of his Assassins killed. There's no way he'd double-cross his client like that. This only leaves one other option."

"A third party," concluded Maiya. "But who would that third party be? No one else has a stake in this War as far as we know."

"Yes, that's correct. And that's extremely worrisome..." Kiritsugu faced his assistant again. "We're not going to learn anything if we keep shunning him. If we do, he will still try to involve himself in any way he can, and that could jeopardize our strategies in the battlefield." He sighed heavily before continuing, "If he wants in, then we'll let him in."

To his surprise, Maiya was extremely flustered by his decision.

"But Kiritsugu!" she exclaimed, anger present in her voice. "Sisigou is a crass, compulsive, egotistic, overconfident man who acts before he thinks, if he even _possesses_ the capacity to do so! To induct him in the Black Faction would severely compromise it! You can't _seriously_ be considering letting him in even when we can barely trust him in the first place!" She then calmed down as she realized Kiritsugu had spaced out, presumably during her small rant. "Kiritsugu? Kiritsugu!"

After a couple of seconds of contemplating, Kiritsugu snapped out of his thoughts and gave Maiya a clever smile, surprising her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've found my strategy," he replied. "The way to get the best use from the strongest Servant fighting in the battle."

* * *

**Kotomine Church**

Ruler, Kirei, and Risei stood on the altar of the church, gazing upon the Spirit Board. The names of fourteen Servants were etched upon its surface.

"All the players have assembled..." Risei remarked.

"Indeed," Kirei replied. "In the meantime, Father, it appears our contacts have provided an update on the Black Faction's situation. They managed to find the missing Master of Assassin and integrate him into their ranks. However, Caster and his Master have yet to make contact with them. In fact, while we are aware of Caster's summoning, they are not making their presence known to the rest of the Black Faction."

"Well, that's a shame." Risei looked at Ruler, who was still looking at the Spirit Board. "Ruler."

The beautiful saint looked up at the two priests. "Yes, Father Risei?" she asked.

"Do you think you could use your ability to find the location of Caster of Black?"

"Of course." Ruler glanced at one of the church's corners, where a cup of holy water was being held. "Could you please bring me that cup over there? It is absolutely necessary for the activation of my ability."

"Of course, Ruler."

Risei stepped off the altar, approached the corner, and took the cup from its holder. He then returned to the altar and gave the cup to the blonde Servant, who took it with a thankful nod. Kirei and Risei then watched as Ruler dipped her right hand into the holy water, withdrew it, and cast it into the air. As it dripped through the air, the water glowed dimly, and it then began to draw out a three-dimensional map. Once it was entirely drawn out, both priests recognized the geographical layout of Fuyuki City laid out before them.

"So this here...is Fuyuki City," Kirei said.

"Only a good portion of it," explained Ruler in response. "This map encompasses an area of about 113 square miles, which reflects my ability to observe everything around me located within a six-mile radius."

"I thought you would be able to have a complete view of Fuyuki?"

"Normally, I should. But for some reason, there is some sort of limitation imposed to this ability. I cannot explain it."

"It's probably nothing," Risei said in response. "We still have a good idea of who and what is around us. Continue, Ruler."

"Do you see those dots, Kirei?" She indicated said dots, which were scattered across the map. "These indicate the current positions of every Servant in this War."

"So you are aware of the location of each and every Servant summoned here, at any time."

"Yes." She then began pointing at each dot in turn. "Now, there are two groups of Servants bundled closely together, one at Tohsaka Manor, the other at the Fuyuki coastal warehouse district. The former group is the White Faction, without a doubt, and I assume the second group is most of the Black Faction. There's one dot headed straight for the Black Faction's position in an organized, nonthreatening manner, so I assume that's the newly discovered Assassin of Black. So, that leaves the Servant near Mion River. That has to be Caster of Black, possibly setting up a base of operations."

Kirei looked at Ruler as she allowed her map to disappear. "Should we head there and inform Caster and his Master about what they must do?"

To his surprise, Ruler shook her head and replied, "No. That is the Black Faction's responsibility to do. We are only allowed to act when Servants threaten the very existence of the Holy Grail Wars. For now, we have to stand by and let the Black Faction search for their comrades."

"And if they come here asking for assistance?"

"Then we won't give it to them, Kirei," Risei replied. "Ruler's ability, if shared with others, will provide an unfair advantage. We must leave them to their own devices."

"I see. Of course..."

Kirei looked down at the floor of the altar, something Ruler noticed.

"You're not happy about our responses, Kirei?" she asked.

"Not at all. It's just... I feel something uneasy in the air."

"As do I. But we mustn't allow our personal emotions to cloud our judgment. We are meant to be a neutral, objective third-party in this War, Kirei. Just like...oh, what do you call it...a referee. Let the Black Faction search for their Caster Servant and Master, and deal with them. If Caster clearly demonstrates himself or herself as a threat, then that's when we will act accordingly." The young saint placed a comforting hand on the priest's shoulder. "Do you understand, Kirei?"

Kirei looked up at Ruler, the parasite within him squirming violently. He suppressed it and allowed false admiration to flow in him.

"Yes, Ruler. I understand perfectly well."

The blonde girl smiled at him in such a way that any other man's heart would melt.

"Alright. Now..." Ruler removed her hand from Kirei's shoulder and walked off the altar. "I must take my bath. I have to leave for school very soon."

* * *

Submerging herself in the cool and clear bathwater, the blonde girl exhaled in immense relief and allowed her body to enjoy all of the comforts brought by the liquid. Even if she was a Ruler Servant dedicated to protecting the very existence of the Holy Grail Wars, and a saint devoted to serving God, Jeanne d'Arc had the capacity to comprehend stress just like anyone else. And like anyone else, she sorely needed a method to relax her nerves, especially since she had a physical human body unlike other Servants. Of course, she couldn't simply display that stressed side of her to Kirei and Risei. They looked to her to uphold every rule and regulation of the Grail system, and to help them in doing so. She didn't want to dash their shared faith in her.

But now that she was alone, and sitting in the bath, Jeanne found this moment to be absolutely pleasurable and treasured. She needed to savor in it while it lasted, for once she got out of the water, and out of the church, she had to be on high alert again.

**_"Should we head there and inform Caster and his Master about what they must do?"_ **

**_"It's just... I feel something uneasy in the air."_ **

**_"As do I. But we mustn't allow our personal emotions to cloud our judgment."_ **

Jeanne sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom. Whatever uneasy feeling Kirei was sensing, it had to be strong...for she sensed it too. There was definitely an odd, unsettling feeling in the air when it came to Caster of Black, and she didn't know why. And as the Ruler Servant presiding over the Fourth Holy Grail War, she knew she might have to ultimately bring her judgment to that Servant, sooner or later.

She sighed and leaned back against the bathtub. _"I have to stop thinking about that topic,"_ Jeanne thought. _"For now..."_ She allowed her body to sink further into the tub. _"I must relax..."_ Her lower lips had reached the surface of the bathwater. _"Yes... Relax..."_

Jeanne exhaled yet again.

* * *

**Homurahara Academy, Miyama Town**

Calmly and with composition, Jeanne entered the classroom, sat down at her desk, and retrieved her required school materials. At the corners of her eyes, she could see a good number of her...Laeticia's classmates staring at her, some with awe and wonder, others with lust, and even some with envy. These reactions didn't really faze her, though. She was well aware of how stunningly beautiful Laeticia was and how everyone at this school seemed to know it. Jeanne lamented how much of a shame it was for her host body to be previously so embarrassed and socially withdrawn. She could've used these looks (as well as her brains) to get a lot of friends and become what they called a 'school idol'. Considering Laeticia's true personality, one of gentle kindness and caring, she deserved it.

But Jeanne didn't want to do anything for Laeticia's benefit. The only goal of her existence was to preside over this Grail War and preserve its very system. Everything else had to be of little concern to her. All she had to do in this school was play the role of Laeticia until she could go back to the church. Fortunately, it was an easy task, for Jeanne retained important knowledge of Laeticia's personal life, so she knew what to do as Laeticia when the situation called for it.

"Look, Yasuhara-chan! It's that foreign girl! Delacroix-san!"

Jeanne's ears perked at the sound of her being referenced. She couldn't help but listen in as she opened her textbook and read it.

"Wow, she looks so _beautiful_!" another voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, well apparently, looks are all Delacroix has as assets," replied the first girl.

Jeanne blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean, Komura?" asked the second girl.

"I heard she blew off Fujimura-chan when she tried to be her friend."

"No way!" exclaimed a third voice. "'The Tiger' Fujimura?!"

"Yep. Apparently, she saw something in that foreigner."

"Of course she does."

"Yes, I know, but it seemed she was wrong and she got the cold shoulder. I think she might've teared up about it too."

Jeanne's eyes softened as her mind recalled the memory of Laeticia pushing Taiga Fujimura away as a friend for her own safety.

"Whoa! That _is_ cold!" the second voice cried. Jeanne felt a pair of accusing eyes boring towards her. "I never knew Delacroix-san to be that kind of person... I guess that's why she's so quiet and never talks to anyone all the time! I mean, I can understand boys, but she literally doesn't talk to anyone else!"

"True," added the third voice. "In fact, I don't think I've ever heard her _speak_ ever since she first introduced herself to the class! I've always thought that was weird..."

"Yeah," replied the first voice. "So whatever you do, Irie-chan, Yasuhara-chan, _don't_ try to be friends with Laeticia Delacroix. I don't know what she cares about in this world, but apparently, it's not other people, such as her peers."

"Alright!" the second voice exclaimed. "I think those kinds of people are the absolute worst anyway!"

Jeanne sighed sadly.

* * *

Jeanne sighed sadly again.

A couple of hours or so had passed, and now, it was lunch break for Homurahara Academy. Right now, she was sitting at her usual spot on the school roof, eating out of her bento box alone. However, to get there, she had to pass dozens of students in the hallway, and this attracted a lot of stares. While Jeanne usually didn't care about being stared at, this time, these stares were accompanied by a lot of gossip, no doubt about Laeticia's last exchange with Taiga. Apparently, Taiga was the kind of person who was friends with everyone, except for the cold-hearted ones who were to be despised like lepers. The social distance between her and her schoolmates seemed to noticeably widen.

It was a good thing the new school nurse appeared in the hallway when she did, for it took off a lot of stares on her. What was her name again? Ramus?

Truthfully, the stares weren't a problem for Jeanne personally; after all, in her lifetime, she had been the recipient of stares by soldiers who thought it was best for a woman to be off the throes of the battlefield. However, she knew it was going to be a problem for Laeticia. She couldn't tell what would happen when the War was over and the Ruler Servant was no longer needed. But at best, it was clear that there was one big social circle that Laeticia wouldn't be a part of once she returned to the world.

 _"What a shame..."_ Jeanne thought glumly as she took a sip of her bottled drink. _"I think people would be happy to be Laeticia's friend if they truly knew her, and I think Laeticia would love to have wonderful friends like Fujimura..."_

She set her bottle down on the ground, leaned back against the building structure directly behind her, and stared blankly into the blue sky through the fence lining the entire perimeter of the roof. A couple of birds were perched on top of the portion of the fence that was right in her sights. Her amethyst eyes narrowed seriously as she realized what she had been thinking about earlier.

_"It doesn't matter. Laeticia having friends or not will not serve any effect on the course of this War. And if I don't remain focused, then this whole school, and even the entire city, could be in total jeopardy. Who knows what kind of Master the Grail selected for participation in this War?"_

Jeanne was so focused that she barely heard the door open beside her. All of a sudden, she heard a loud clicking noise, followed by a different noise, one of mechanical whirring. She looked beside her and saw a teenage boy standing right beside her, holding a Polaroid camera that was currently printing out its most recent photo. Even if she didn't know Laeticia's mannerisms, Jeanne would've still been shocked beyond belief at the sight.

"E-E- _Eh_?!" she squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy replied. Once he retrieved the photo from the camera's slot, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry about that."

Jeanne shot up on her legs. "Wh-What are _you_ doing here?! G-Get away from me!"

"Relax, relax, Delacroix!" The boy held his hands up as a sign of peace. "I'm not here to do anything to you, I swear!" He gestured to his camera. "Just taking some photos of birds, that's all."

Jeanne blinked in surprise, and looked at the part of the fence where the two birds were perched. Now, they were flying away, undoubtedly because of her outburst.

"Except..." the boy continued, "I just lost the opportunity for more photos..."

"O-Oh!" The blonde saint bowed her head in shame. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disrupt you in your activity!"

"Ah, no worries. I'm sure I'll see some more birds to take photos of later on in the day." Then, to Jeanne's surprise, the boy sat down next to her spot and took out a bento box of his own. "So, shall we eat?"

"H-Huh?! Wa-Wait a minute!" stammered Jeanne. "The birds are gone, so what reason do you have to keep on staying here?!"

The boy lowered his hands and chuckled sheepishly. "Well, you're probably not gonna believe me, but...I noticed you were the center of negative attention recently...and I felt pretty bad for you. I mean, you never had a single friend since you got to this school, and now your chances at getting one have lowered quite a lot. So...I thought I'd fill in that slot..." He rubbed the back of his head again. "If you don't mind, that is..."

Jeanne's eyes widened in surprise at the boy's request. Then, she examined him more closely. He had black hair and brown eyes, and had a disarming aura of normalcy around him. There was no sign of lechery anywhere in his expression, just legitimate kindness. This was a surprise to her, since all of the boys she met at Homurahara so far were all perverts who were more interested in her body than anything else. And yet, she couldn't remember seeing this boy anywhere in school... But he was wearing a school uniform and was quite familiar with her, so that meant he had to be a classmate of hers.

Or he could be some psychopathic, obsessed stalker. Who knows? ...Jeanne shuddered at that possibility.

But when Jeanne reflected on the first theory, she suddenly remembered something from Laeticia's memory.

**_"Aw, great. There goes Ichikawa again..."_ **

Every time Ichikawa tried to make a pass on Laeticia, there was always this one boy rather annoyed by his antics... A boy who was always by his side... A literal sidekick for the class pervert who was never fazed by the many rejections from multiple beauties of any and all ages...

"Oh, forgive me for my lack of manners!" the boy exclaimed. "My name is-"

"You're Tatsumi Kitano," replied Jeanne. "Right?"

The boy blinked twice in surprise. "You... You remembered my name?..."

"Lae- I mean, I saw your name on the chalkboard for cleaning duty a couple of weeks ago." The young saint smiled slightly. "Thank you for thinking of me."

Tatsumi arched an eyebrow. "You're welcome... And here I am wondering why you pushed Taiga Fujimura away when you can be this nice..."

Jeanne's eyes softened, and she looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings," she replied. "I just...didn't want anyone to get in the way of my studies." She quickly added in her mind, _"Forgive me, Lord, for the lies I am proffering to this boy."_

Tatsumi looked at her incredulously. "Really? That's what all of this has been about? You didn't want to be friends with Fujimura because...you needed to study?"

"My father is a strict man." She smiled fondly, knowing that her statement wasn't a complete lie. "He expects the best of me. I can't disappoint him."

"Well, a few friends couldn't possibly hurt your studies, Delacroix. You can easily juggle between your social life and your studies as long as you don't get dedicated to one over the other. Everyone deserves a friend. And if this conversation so far is anything to go by, you're a nice person, Delacroix. You deserve a lot of friends."

"Oh." Jeanne sat down beside Tatsumi and played with her food using her chopsticks. "You think so?"

"Yep." The boy smiled at her. "I bet a lot of girls would love you, and I'm sure guys would like to talk to you too!"

Jeanne's eyes narrowed darkly. "Yeah, well, I don't think it really works if it's my chest boys are talking to and not my face."

"You're talking about Ichikawa, aren't you? Don't mind him, Delacroix; he's a hopeless pervert."

Jeanne looked at him with an air of great suspicion. "And your friend," she said.

"Hey, he's not as bad as you think he is. And I'm probably the only person who can keep him out of trouble. Just yesterday, we were out in Shinto, and he started flirting with a couple of foreigners. One of them got pissed by his words and started beating him up. If it weren't for me, I think he would've actually been dead."

"So is that why he wasn't in class today?"

"Yeah, but I chalk it up more to the fact that he's embarrassed by the incident. After all, it's not every day a guy gets beaten up real bad by a girl." Tatsumi sighed. "I do hope that beating knocked some sense into him."

"But it's not just him, though. Lots of males keep giving me lecherous stares as I pass them. I absolutely loathe that." Jeanne's eyes narrowed even more. "It's sinful."

Tatsumi sighed again. "Well, I can't defend those people. Guys are guys, and hormones just make them ten times worse. But, if it gives you any comfort, Delacroix, I'm not that way."

Jeanne looked at him. "And how do you know that?" she asked.

"Well..." The boy then sighed and looked down sheepishly. "Well, I honestly don't. I guess I'm lying when I say I'm not that way. I am a guy too, after all, and with hormones to boot."

Jeanne puffed her cheeks in a slight pout. "So how am I supposed to trust you? You could have something nefarious planned out right now. Why should I want to be your friend?"

"I guess that's something I can't answer honestly and confidently either." He noticed his female classmate's apprehensive look and smiled warmly. "You know, Delacroix, whether or not you don't trust me, you're clearly comfortable around me. I mean, look at you! You're always so uncomfortable around guys, and yet, this has to be the longest talk you have ever had with one. I didn't notice until now, but you've really gotten used to me already." He chuckled. "I'm actually kinda surprised myself."

At that moment, Jeanne realized that Tatsumi was right in his deduction. Ever since she realized who he was, she seemed to forget the fact that Laeticia was extremely uncomfortable around any and all people of the opposite gender unless she really trusted them. And this had to be the longest time Laeticia would interact with a boy who was a complete stranger to her.

It had to be that aura of normalcy that was hanging around him, Jeanne mused.

Reading her expression, Tatsumi smiled. "Judging by the look on your face, Delacroix, I'm right. You're clearly all right with me."

Jeanne didn't respond for the longest time. At that moment, the school bell rang, prompting Tatsumi to stand up.

"Well," he said, "I guess lunch is over. I'll see you in class, Delacroix." He prepared to leave when he stopped and continued, "And about my offer to become your friend... If you don't want to accept it, Delacroix, it's fine by me. If you don't trust me because of my gender, it's fine too. We all have our fears and insecurities, and I don't want to force you into something you're not comfortable with. It's not in my nature. But I want you to know this. It's not healthy for anyone to simply isolate themselves from everyone else, just for the sake of academics or anything else. Keep that in mind, okay?"

He stood still for a moment, as if expecting a response. But when he didn't get any, he merely regarded her with one last smile and left the rooftop, leaving Jeanne alone with her thoughts. After a brief moment of contemplation, the saint stood up, packed up the remnants of her bento box, and left the rooftop as well.

Once she left, the two birds from earlier settled back onto the same spot of the fence they were previously perched on. They looked at each other and chirped happily.

* * *

 **Kotomine Church  
** – **The following night** –

The two black limousines parked in front of the church. Once the engines shut themselves down, the doors of both elongated vehicles opened up. Irisviel stepped out of the first one, taking in a deep breath of fresh, cool air and moving loose strands of her snow-white hair away from her face. Following her was Klaus, who looked more attentive than usual. Coming out of the second limousine were Feend, who looked particularly impatient; Kariya, who was moaning and clutching his slightly throbbing forehead with pursed lips; and Caules, who looked fidgety due to not having his laptop with him.

"Where is your husband?" asked Klaus, realizing the limousine was the only vehicle parked in front of the church. "I thought he'd be here before us with Assassin and his Master."

"He must be running late," Irisviel replied, remembering the phone call she received from him earlier that day. "But don't worry. He won't miss the registration of all our Servants."

"Are you sure about that?" Feend asked bitterly. Irisviel pursed her lips and ignored him.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," Caules remarked, surveying the church and the surrounding woods. "I have a bad feeling about this place..."

"It should be fine, Caules," replied Kariya, lowering his hand away from his forehead once the headache stopped. "This church is supposed to be neutral territory in the Holy Grail Wars. No battles are supposed to take place in this general area."

"If you say so..."

Just then, the group heard the rumbling of a motor engine. Then, they all watched as a red convertible drove into the area and parked a few feet behind one of the limousines. Irisviel examined the convertible's occupants: Maiya was in the front passenger seat, and the passengers in the backseat were none other than Kiritsugu and a young boy who matched the description given to her about the Master of Assassin of Black.

But the driver was a complete stranger to her. She honestly didn't know Kiritsugu had another assistant.

As soon as all four stepped out, the boy suddenly ran behind the convertible, to which the Black Faction members all heard the sound of vomiting. As for Maiya and the driver, they started talking to each other, and Irisviel was surprised to hear an irritated tone coming from the usually stoic Maiya.

"Did you really have to drive so fast?" the female assassin asked.

"What?" replied the driver nonchalantly. "You made a big deal out of being there on time. And what do you know?! We're on time!"

"You risked having us pulled over by police."

"Well, to be honest, I had to drive fast so no cops could see me. Everywhere I go, cops pull me over based on just my looks. So yeah, you're welcome for not making us late." The driver then glanced at the Black Faction, as if finally noticing their presence for the first time. "Oh, hey there, everyone. The name's Kairi Sisigou, and I'm your new teammate!"

Irisviel's eyes widened in surprise at the newest information, and she looked at Kiritsugu, who merely placed his index finger over his lips as a gesture to stay quiet.

"Really?" Kariya asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yep!" replied the man named Kairi as he grinned gleefully. "But the details of my participation are hush-hush for now. You guys have something more important to do, am I right?"

"Damn right," Feend spat in response, glaring at Kiritsugu. "About time you showed your face, _leader_."

"Welcome, everyone," said Kiritsugu, ignoring his teammate and prompting said teammate to fume angrily. "Thank you all for coming. I understand everyone's aware of the situation with Caster's Master." When everyone nodded, he gestured to the boy who had been vomiting behind the convertible. "This is the Master of Assassin of Black, Waver Velvet."

"Yes, yes, I am aware of who he is." Feend sneered at the boy, who began to sweat nervously. "Greetings, Waver Velvet. Lord El-Melloi has told me lots of interesting things about you. You have a lot of nerve to sign up for this War, kiddo. Are you sure you got the guts for this?"

Waver shivered in response and couldn't force himself to respond, prompting Kiritsugu to speak.

"Do not intimidate our teammate." Ignoring Feend's anger at being ordered by him, the Magus Killer gave Irisviel one last glance before calmly walking towards the church. "Let's begin this."

"Wait, what about the Master of Caster?" asked Kariya. "I know we'll just have to register without him and his Servant, but what're we gonna do once we find out the Grail has made a selection?"

"We track him down, fill him in, and have him register with the church. Come."

Hesitantly, Kariya followed the freelance assassin, rubbing his forehead as he felt his headache slowly return to him. Following behind him, one by one, were Caules, Waver, Klaus, and lastly Feend. Irisviel stayed behind with Maiya and Kairi, watching with a hand over her heart as her husband approached the church doors.

* * *

The doors creaked as they were roughly pushed open by Kiritsugu. As soon as the interior of the church was in full view of the six Black Masters, they spotted the three figures standing on the altar, identifying them from left to right as Risei, Ruler, and Kirei. Risei and Kirei both bowed their heads at the group.

"Welcome to the church," they greeted in unison. "Please step inside in peace."

Feend was quick to step forward, and he was followed by the others, who all moved in a slightly disorganized fashion. As soon as they were all inside, the doors automatically closed behind them with an ominous creak, causing Waver and Caules to shiver in intimidation. Once the six reached the last row of pews, situated near the altar, Kiritsugu, Klaus, Feend, and Kariya collectively knelt down on one knee. Waver and Caules watched them, confused for a moment, before doing the same rather hurriedly.

After a few moments of silence, Ruler spoke, breaking the silence.

"I, Ruler-class Servant of the Impossible Holy Grail War, welcome you, the Black Faction, to this house of God. By being present, you acknowledge your shared status as Masters in this Holy Grail War. Do you reaffirm this status, with the almighty God as your witness?"

"We do," six voices replied in a disjointed cacophony.

"Very well. Display your Command Seals to me, as proof of your status."

Six hands immediately raised themselves in the air, bearing pitch-black Command Seals of varying designs. As soon as she counted all of the raised hands, Ruler's amethyst pupils then focused on Kiritsugu.

"You are the Einzbern Master, and leader of the Black Faction, correct?" she asked.

"That is correct," replied Kiritsugu calmly.

"I understand you had... _have_ some problems with assembling your members. Explain."

"The Master of Assassin was young and naive, and only had knowledge of the classic system of the Holy Grail War. He never knew the reserve system was in effect for this War. But I was able to track him down and inform him of the special circumstances surrounding the fighting. He understands the information given to him and is now cooperating."

"Can you vouch for that, Master of Assassin?" Ruler glanced at Waver, who trembled in intimidation at her presence and beauty.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes..." he stammered. "I-I vouch."

Offhandedly, Feend placed a palm on his face in disbelief.

"As for the Master of Caster," Kiritsugu continued, "it should be obvious that the Grail has yet to make a selection."

"I must correct you there, Einzbern Master," Risei replied. "The Grail _did_ make a selection yesterday. We were just informed."

"What, really?!" exclaimed Caules.

"Please lower your voice, Black Master," chided Ruler. She then continued, addressing the Black Faction, "Because of this unusually late selection, you, the Black Faction, are excused for failing to assemble all of your members on time. However, you are now responsible for tracking down Caster and the Servant's Master, and inducting him in your ranks. The blame for anything the two of them do while they are unaffiliated with you lies solely on your shoulders. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, we understand," replied Kiritsugu.

"Good. Now, as your last piece of proof as Masters in this Holy Grail War, I want you all to present your Servants."

"Of course. Now then, come forth, Saber!"

"Come, Lancer!"

"Come, Archer!"

"...Oh! Uh, come, Rider!"

"C-Come, Assassin!"

"Come, Berserker! Agh!"

One by one, five Black Servants, alongside dozens of Assassin Servants, materialized beside their Masters. On instinct, Kirei and Risei's positions became tense at the sight of Berserker of Black, a towering man with a calm yet monstrous face and an aura of a firm, determined fighter. Cold shivers immediately ran across the other Black Masters, while the Black Servants looked tense. Ruler remained calm, her eyes narrowing sternly at the man.

"Master of Berserker of Black," she said, "I can sense a dangerous amount of unruliness within your Servant. Do I have your word that you will be able to properly control it on the battlefield?"

"Yes," replied Kariya. Then, he grunted and clutched his forehead, a stabbing pain suddenly invading his forehead. Once it subsided somewhat, he added, smiling weakly, "Do not worry."

Ruler blinked, looking unconvinced. "Alright... But I shall remind you that you will be faced with serious infractions if Berserker's violence exposes the Holy Grail Wars to the outside world, or if they cause serious injury or death to innocent persons."

"Yes, of course." Kariya groaned, but held back any visible reaction to his headaches.

Meanwhile, Ruler scanned the other Black Servants. Her eyes eventually settled on Lancer, who bowed his head and gave her a charming smile.

"Greetings," he said. "My apologies, Ruler, but I am surprised that a beautiful young woman such as yourself has been chosen for the task of supervising this entire War. I pray to the heavens that this is not a heavy burden on you."

"I appreciate your concern, Lancer," replied Ruler, "but I believe I am qualified for this. The Grail wouldn't have selected me as this War's Ruler Servant otherwise." She then spotted Rider and blinked in surprise. "God bless you, Rider of White."

"And you as well, Ruler!" exclaimed Rider, looking thoroughly pleased at being addressed by Ruler. "It is an honor for me to be watched over by another servant of God. And not just any other servant, but the venerable Jeanne d'Arc! I may not have won the Grail yet, but already do I feel blessed by the Lord! Do take good care of me and my teammates, fellow saint."

"I shall, Rider of Black." She then scanned the rows of pews, which were occupied to the brim with Assassins. "As for Assassin, it seems you have acquired the so-called Hundred-Faced Hassan, Black Masters. I trust that you will not take advantage of having multiple Assassins at your disposal?"

"You can trust us, Ruler," Kiritsugu replied, sounding unusually honest. "Each individual Assassin is exceptionally weak, so it would do no good to send all of them in a battle against the White Faction."

"Good. But should any of you cross the ethical line of this Grail War, I will remind you that with the Class Skill of God's Resolution, I have a set of Command Seals on my back, two for each Servant participating in this War. Should any of your Servants try to rebel against my supervision, I will utilize a Command Seal to stop them unconditionally. No exceptions will be imposed. Is that understood, Black Faction?"

"Yes, Ruler," dozens of voices, mostly Assassins, replied in unison.

"Alright, then. Your Servants have all been examined and approved. You may put your them back into spirit form if you wish." Once the Servants promptly disappeared, with the sole exception of Saber, she announced mightily, "The Holy Grail approves your participation in this War."

"As does this church," added Risei.

"We hope you will fight a noble battle for the Grail as worthy Masters."

Kiritsugu merely nodded as thanks. As he did, he couldn't help but notice Kirei giving him a strange stare.

* * *

"I still can't believe you, a magus of a failing family, are able to control that Berserker of yours."

Kariya laughed hollowly. "Yeah. Sometimes, I feel my father is just desperate to kill me..."

The six Black Masters, along with Saber (who had switched to her civilian clothing), were walking out of the church. Kiritsugu was the last one out, closing the doors along the way with narrowed eyes of suspicion. Outside, Irisviel, Maiya, and Kairi were still waiting by the latter's convertible. As soon as both groups converged, Irisviel ran up to Kiritsugu.

"So, is it done?" she asked. "You registered your Servants?"

"Yes," replied the assassin absentmindedly, averting his gaze towards the church. Irisviel tilted her head in confusion.

"Why, Kiritsugu? What's wrong?"

Kiritsugu remained silent for a few seconds. Then, he replied, "It's nothing." Then, he glanced at Kairi. "I leave them in your care now. I trust that you will not fail."

"You got it, Magus Killer," Kairi said in response, giving Kiritsugu a thumbs-up.

"What?" deadpanned a confused Caules.

"What do you mean 'leave them in your care'?" a suspicious Feend asked.

"There's been a change of plans," Maiya said, being quick to speak before Kairi could. "Kiritsugu Emiya wants to maintain the secrecy of his true identity. As a result, he has sent Kairi Sisigou to act in his place."

"In other words, I'm acting as the Magus Killer and leading you guys," added Kairi proudly, flustering Maiya in the process.

"WHAT?!" Feend glared at Kiritsugu accusingly, his eyes burning with absolute outrage. "This was never part of the original plan! Do you expect me to believe I will follow the orders of some actor and not you, the man who's actually supposed to be leading us?! What is this mockery, Magus Killer?!"

"Hey, I resent that damn remark!" interjected Kairi, referencing his referral as an actor.

"It will be alright," Kiritsugu replied calmly. "You will all continue to receive specific instructions from me-"

"Yes, while you sit idly in the sidelines," snarled Feend.

"My apologies, Emiya," Klaus added, "but I agree. I will not allow some man under your employment to simply lead us on the battlefield, not when I have no knowledge of him and his methods. This is a strategy of great dishonesty, and I cannot abide to it."

"This was not a suggestion," Kiritsugu replied calmly. "This is an order. I will coordinate everyone's movements, but on the battlefield, you all will follow Kairi Sisigou's orders, with no exception. He has enough experience and skill to effectively lead you all."

"So you mean to relinquish control of your own Servant to this man as well?" Klaus looked at Saber, who had been disturbingly silent during the conversation. "You are aware that your Servant has an opinion on your decisions too, right?"

"I am aware of what my order means. And yes, I do intend to have Kairi command Saber on the battlefield."

"Master..." a feminine voice hissed. Everyone's gazes turned towards Saber, who was shaking with rage. "You...You intend to abandon me...to this man I have never met...and relegate your responsibilities as my Master...to _him_?! And just when we finally congregate, following your disappearance at that castle?!"

Her eyes went wide, bulging with a monstrous fury that would easily match that of a Berserker. She abruptly raised her hands, materialized her sword, and aimed it at Kiritsugu, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Wait, Saber!" Irisviel cried. "Don't!"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman," snarled Saber in response. "My Master has committed a grave, _grave_ offense against my honor as a knight and the future king of Britain, by being dishonest and deceitful! I will not allow that, and as punishment-" She prepared to thrust her sword forward. "HE MUST DIE!"

"So you're going to kill me, your own Master?" Kiritsugu replied, his voice still calm. "On neutral territory, causing Ruler to take action?"

Saber stopped in mid-action, realizing he was right. She gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath, her grip on her sword trembling.

The assassin continued, "And if you plan on killing me the next time we meet, outside of this territory, then it would be useless. I will use a Command Seal to stop you, and it'd be quite a waste for me to do so, am I right?" Saber growled, prompting him to continue, "And you don't want me to use a Command Seal to make you obey this man like he was your own Master, am I right?"

Another growl confirmed his suspicions.

"Wait," Kariya said. "So you're not transferring your Command Seals to that man? But-"

"I said he would be giving you orders on the battlefield. I didn't say I would give him my Command Seals and make him Saber's Master. I wouldn't stoop that low." He regarded a fuming Saber with some sort of smug aura around him. "Don't worry, Saber. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine." He turned his back on his comrades and began walking towards the convertible. "I shall be off."

"Stop right there, Emiya!" shouted Feend. "We are not done with this conversation!"

"Yes, we are. You may continue to disagree with my tactic, but there's nothing you can do that will convince me to change my mind."

"How about seceding from your leadership, damn it?!"

Kiritsugu stopped. "You won't."

"Yes, I will! And I know the others will follow suit! We will not stand for this!"

"Very well. You all may do so. But I will report this to Grandfather Acht, and I know his response will be swift and just. And who knows? Maybe word of this turmoil will spread to your families. I can imagine the embarrassment this will cause." When his remark was met with silence, he continued walking towards the passenger door of the convertible. "Let's go, Maiya."

Maiya nodded and prepared to follow her employer when Kairi suddenly latched his hand on her shoulder.

"Not a scratch, babe," he said. "Not a scratch."

Maiya pursed her lips in annoyance, shrugged off Kairi's grip, and walked over to the driver's side. Everyone watched as both assassins got in, with Maiya starting the engine and then reversing the car away from the church. Once they were gone, Kairi turned to face his new teammates, all of whom looked back at him distastefully.

"So, um..." he began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... Well, first thing's first, the boss wants us to split up."

"So...he _wants_ us to secede?" asked a confused Klaus. "Or does he not want us to do that?..."

"No, no, not that kind of splitting up! The boss has three different bases set up for us, excluding the one he's using. One in the Einzberns' villa in the far outskirts of the city, another in Miyama Town, and the third in Shinto. He says it'll be too risky if we use one base of operations and it's found by the White Faction."

"Then he wants us to split into three teams, one occupying each base, isn't that right?"

"Yep, that's about correct! Now, Teams Saber (that's me) and Assassin are to stay at Einzbern Villa. Teams, uh...Lancer and Rider are at the Miyama Town base, and that leaves Teams Archer and Berserker for the Shinto base. So, uh, does everyone understand that? Does anyone have questions they want to ask?"

"Wait!" Kariya exclaimed. "Emiya would have me and Caules separated?! But I'm supposed to be protecting him!"

"The boss told me you'd say that, and he says to not worry about it. Lancer and his Master are strong and skilled enough to protect the boy, and if they fail, then Rider will be more than enough to repel the enemy. After all, he has the highest defensive properties than any other Servant in the Black Faction."

"But-"

"I concur, Master of Berserker," a voice said, and Rider materialized beside Caules. "You have my word that I will protect this boy, without fail." He knelt before Kariya, his head bowed loyally. "I swear on my honor, as a man of God."

Kariya hesitated briefly, but he looked up at Caules and saw that he nodded at him reassuringly. As a result, he pursed his lips and reluctantly nodded at Rider.

"Alright," Kairi said. "Now that that's settled, any other questions?"

"Yeah," Feend replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Can you tell your boss that splitting the Black Faction up is a _horrible_ idea and the worst strategy one could come up with?"

"Let me think about that." Kairi tapped his chin for a brief second. "Nope, no can do. Alright, Teams Lancer and Rider can go to their base right away. You can take one of these limos. Um, here's the address." He procured a small piece of paper and gave it to Caules. "The rest of us will drop off Teams Archer and Berserker at their base." He then clapped his hands twice and rubbed his palms against each other in glee. "Alright, this meeting's adjourned. Dismissed!"

"Dear God, help me..." muttered the vor Sembren Master as he followed Caules to one of the limousines.

Meanwhile, Kairi looked at Saber, who gave him the most hateful stare. Undeterred, he grinned toothily at her, causing the blonde Servant's eyelid to twitch menacingly and her fingers to flex instinctively. Irisviel started to sweat nervously, feeling the rage emanating from Saber.

She really hoped Kiritsugu knew what he was doing...

* * *

Once the church disappeared from the side-view mirror of Kairi's convertible, Kiritsugu let out a heavy sigh of relief, prompting Maiya to look at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Kiritsugu?" she asked.

Kiritsugu remained silent for a moment, then replied, "It was a risky move, Maiya, telling Saber that someone else would be commanding her on the battlefield. I knew she wouldn't like that, and I expected her to react violently like that, given her mannerisms."

Maiya averted her gaze back to the road ahead. "Yet you still went ahead with the strategy, and it worked. Your negotiation forced Saber to accept that man Sisigou. It was begrudging, but it was acceptance, nonetheless."

"Yes, that's true... But she was hellbent on killing me, then and there. Had she not listened, had I not chosen my words carefully, I would be dead...and everything the Black Faction worked for...what _I_ worked for, would have been for nothing. Worse, I would've been killed in front of Iri... In spite of everything about Saber, she remains steadfast in her trust of her." Kiritsugu sighed and closed his eyes. "And...for a moment...while Saber was threatening me... I saw her, Maiya. I saw Illya."

Maiya blinked, a new light of emotion appearing in her otherwise empty eyes.

"When we get back to the hotel, Kiritsugu," she suggested, "do you want some... _comfort_?"

Her boss opened his eyes, realizing what she was talking about.

"Yes," he replied.

* * *

"It seems your sources were correct in their reports, Father Risei. There's conflict among the Black Faction's ranks."

Ruler opened her eyes, having observed the entire conversation between the Black Faction members through the eyes of one of the church's familiars. Standing by her sides on the altar were Risei and Kirei. All three stood silently as they overheard the noise of the last Black Faction-owned limousine leaving the church territory.

"Send some familiars after the Einzbern Master and his Servant," she ordered. "It appears they're splitting apart, with the Einzbern Master appointing a substitute for his spot as the Master of Saber of Black."

"He has?" asked Kirei, his eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"That, I do not know. He has not given that man his Command Seals, though, so the substitute isn't an official Master. Normally, I would be concerned about this kind of scenario, but it appears this newcomer has a satisfactory amount of knowledge about this Grail War. I will hold off a proper response for now, but I am worried about the Einzbern Master's intentions, hence my request for familiars to be sent after both him and Saber. We need to monitor both of their progress."

"Understood, Ruler," Risei replied. "It shall be done. And what of your opinion about the rest of the Black Faction, Ruler?"

Ruler sighed gravely and replied, "They will not stand a chance against Tokiomi Tohsaka and his White Faction. Their Servants, while boasting power of their own, are unimpressive compared to the White Servants. I sense the most power and capability coming from Rider of Black, especially in regards to defense, but his power still pales in comparison to that of Rider of White." She looked at the two priests. "I will not say this concretely, for the Lord may have a surprise in store for all of us, but from this standpoint, it goes to say that the White Faction will be the ones to triumph over the Black Faction, and not the other way around."

She then glanced at Kirei and noticed that he was staring absentmindedly at the empty rows of pews.

"Kirei?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

Kirei didn't respond. Instead, his empty brown eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Kirei?"

* * *

**Elsewhere in Miyama Town**

_**"Ah, now** _ **this** _**is more like it! It's about time I left that** _ _**dull, cramped cavern!"** _

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald struggled to compose himself as he walked alongside Olesya Mylène Animusphere, the Yggdmillennia homunculus, and the former's Lancer Servant. The homunculus' Assassin Servant was farther down the road, monitoring any potential threats ahead of them. As for Lancer, she, for whatever reason, was the only Servant who chose to remain in the physical plane and not in spirit form. As a result, she was literally walking beside her Master in her civilian clothing. Not that Kayneth cared about such trivialities.

After all, there were other things of greater concern for him. Namely, his ordeal for the past several hours.

It had been absolute torture for the ninth-generation magus, controlling his unruly and impatient Rider Servant, who kept insisting on leaving Tohsaka Manor in his physical form. Apparently, he was easily distracted by trivial matters such as leisurely exploring Fuyuki City and enjoying all of its low-class offerings and locales. Kayneth couldn't understand why Rider was so excited about going outside, even when he had been outside last night for the White Faction's registration of their Servants.

Not that he _wanted_ to understand. If he wanted to win the Impossible Holy Grail War, then he had to remain focused at all times, without exception. The same had to apply to Rider, in order to maintain his strength and efficiency. Kayneth couldn't afford depleting his Servant's mana on unrelated matters. That is all there was to it.

But that didn't mean Rider had his reservations about it. He complained and complained and complained, and Kayneth couldn't do anything to stop him. He couldn't even use a Command Seal to silence him. After all, doing so would mean stooping to a position as low as the Magus Killer. As a result, Kayneth had no choice but to put up with his Servant's extremely embarrassing behavior.

 _ **"What magnificent architecture!"**_ exclaimed Rider, his voice so loud that Kayneth winced. _**"These suburban homes look extremely welcoming! They would have no doubt provided a great amount of comfort for my people back in my time! Hmmmmm, yes... That settles it! Once I conquer every last corner of this world, my first decree will be to have every commoner's house designed with this kind of architectural layout! Yes, that would be splendid! And I could use one myself! Maybe it could be...oh, what do they call it? Ah, a getaway! Yes, a getaway! That would be most magnificent! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Rider," Kayneth muttered, so his companions wouldn't hear him and his potentially uncouth behavior, "would you keep _quiet_?! No one cares about the architecture of rabble's homes!"

 _ **"But Master,"**_ Rider replied, _**"to be a king means to think about the well-being of the commoner! You are a Lord, are you not?"**_

"Not in that context! ...And did you just criticize the living quarters of your own _host_ , Tokiomi Tohsaka? You called his manor a 'dull, cramped cavern'..."

Rider sighed. _ **"Well, I mean no offense towards him, but it was pretty hard to move and breathe in there."**_

"You, who once ruled all the lands of the world known to you at the time, are complaining about the living conditions of a _manor_?"

_**"My apologies, Master, but that manor seemed to be the epitome of dullness. Completely uninteresting, as Archer would put it. I naturally expect something more colorful, more welcoming! Which is why I wanted to see everything beyond this area. After all, this city is about to become our battlefield. Isn't that right, Master?"** _

"Well you don't need to be so vocal about it! You mustn't let something so trivial cloud your judgment! You have battles to fight, victories to reap! But what do you do? You sulk around, say utter nonsense in my head, and repeatedly beg me to allow you to materialize or otherwise complete menial tasks that have nothing to do with this War! Do you have any idea how much mana I have to provide to you every time you enter your physical form?!

"And what's worse, when you're not fighting and in physical form, you simply raid the pantry and leave not even a crumb for the most basic of familiars to find! As if consuming food is absolutely _necessary_ for you! There are members of this Faction that actually _need_ it!" At this point, Kayneth's eyelid was twitching rapidly. "Are you even LISTENING to me, Rider?!"

_**"Yes, Master, I am. But I, uh...highly suggest you to watch the volume of your voice. It appears you have caught the unwanted attention of the ladies..."** _

Kayneth looked across his shoulder and saw Olesya and Lancer looking at him, Olesya with amusement and Lancer with seriousness. The homunculus was still staring straight ahead, uncaring of what was happening around him.

"Well, well, well, Archibald," Olesya said tauntingly. "Having problems with your Servant?"

"If you must know, Animusphere," replied Kayneth, attempting to save face, "I am merely asserting myself over him as his Master."

"Really? It seems as if you two are like an old married couple!" The Animusphere Master swooned playfully. "How cute!"

"WHAT?! What in blazes are you talking about?! If you don't remember, I happen to be engaged with Sola-Ui!"

 _ **"Ah yes, Sola-Ui..."**_ Rider suddenly said, and Kayneth could tell from his voice that the King of Conquerors was having unholy thoughts about his fiancée. _**"She has quite the marvelous figure... To bed her would be the envy of every other man. You surely are a prodigy in more ways than one, Master."**_

"Rider. Would...you...shut...your...TRAP?!"

_**"What? I am complimenting you in your fine taste in women-"** _

"I will not have you talk about my betrothed in such a manner!"

"See what I mean, Archibald?" Olesya said, continuing to prod her former classmate teasingly. "You really _are_ like an old married couple!"

"Why do you mock me so, Animusphere?!" Then, Kayneth's eyes narrowed in understanding. "Is this about the time Rider fl- _flirted_ with me?!"

"Why, of course! Don't tell me you're so opposed to that!"

"I AM!" Realizing his outburst, the ninth-generation magus cleared his throat and continued more calmly, "I have no interest in people of the same sex as I."

_**"Master! That hurts my feelings!"** _

"BE QUIET, RIDER!"

"Everyone, be quiet," a new voice said. Kayneth and Olesya turned their heads toward Lancer, who was staring down the road ahead with her eyes narrowed. "There's someone headed this way. ...And I detect enemy Servants."

 _ **"Finally, some fun!"**_ Kayneth couldn't help but be startled as his gigantic Rider Servant materialized beside him. "The second battle of the Impossible Holy Grail War has now begun!"

"Damn it, Rider!" snapped the Archibald Master. "Go back in spirit form!"

"What?" The King of Conquerors looked down at his Master curiously. "Why, Master? Aren't we fighting?"

"You weren't listening to the plan, weren't you?!" A clearly frustrated Kayneth took a deep breath before continuing. "Because this area is closer to the Einzbern Villa, where the White Faction is likely to stay at, we were to patrol it and try to lure out some of the enemy. Once we do that, Lancer is to engage the opponent and gauge their tactics while doing so." He pointed at Rider. " _You're_ backup, in case Lancer starts to become overwhelmed."

"So you mean to tell me that we're offering Lancer alone on a silver platter, for the enemy to battle?" He scoffed. "That whole idea is absurd and laughable!"

"How so?!" roared Kayneth furiously. "The whole point of this battle is to learn everything we can about the Servants that are under the Black Faction's possession, not engage them!"

"But at the risk of having her killed by the enemy? She clearly said there were multiple Servants. Is she really going to take them all on by herself, without assistance?" Rider glanced at the expressionless homunculus. "And what's the purpose of this boy?"

"Reconnaissance," Olesya replied. "We need another set of eyes for gauging the Black Servants' strengths and weaknesses. As for his Servant, she will observe the Black Masters from afar and determine their overall strategies."

"Instead of simply dispatching them, as their specialty dictates?"

"And risk losing our Assassin Servant?" Kayneth snarled. "Are you _mad_ , Rider?"

"My apologies, Master, but...this whole strategy just seems so...how do I put it?" The gigantic redheaded Servant clumsily scratched the back of his head as he searched for a word to use. " _Boring_."

"If you were expecting a real fight, you're wrong, Rider. This isn't your average Grail War, for the reserve system is in effect. And the White Faction must be prepared for any and all scenarios. Now, go back to spirit form! The enemy could attack at any minute, before we have an opportunity to set our positions!" Kayneth then narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Or do I have to use a Command Seal to make you?!"

Rider sighed in defeat before de-materializing into thin air. _**"As you wish...Master."**_

Once the gigantic Servant was fully de-materialized, Kayneth heaved out a sigh of utter annoyance.

"How on _Earth_ did I end up with _him_ as my Servant?"

"Maybe it's because of your _charm_ , Archibald," Olesya replied teasingly.

"Oh, will you drop the topic already, Animusphere?!"

Olesya chuckled before feeling a hand place itself on her shoulder. She looked at Lancer, who was still staring ahead down the road.

"Olesya," the blonde Servant said, "the enemy Servants are close now. Shall I engage them?"

The silver-haired woman nodded. "Yes."

At that moment, a flash of light and a vortex of wind and smoke engulfed Lancer for more than a few seconds. It soon dissipated, revealing the Servant clad in her combat armor and wielding Rhongomyniad. Kayneth took this opportunity to step away until he was out of the enemy's sight.

"Do be careful, Lancer," Olesya said. "I shall use healing magic to aid you should you require it."

"Thank you, Olesya."

"You're welcome, Lancer. Now, go forth, and grant me victory in this fight!"

Lancer's grip on her lance tightened.

"I will, without fail."

* * *

Some distance away, Feend and Caules were stepping out of their parked limousine, unaware of the danger that was mere yards away.

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
** **A Holy Congregation**

**Olesya:** What's going on with Lancer?!

 **Rider of Black:** It is an honor to find myself in a duel with you.

 **Rider of White:** Ah, now _this_ will be fun!

 **Caules:** No, don't do this!

 **Irisviel:** We have to help them!

 **Saber of Black:** I've been waiting for this!

**Next Time:  
The First True Clash**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this chapter was actually fun, even if I had barely any idea how I was originally planning to end it. Speaking of which, I do hope Kiritsugu's transfer of power over Mordred and the Black Faction to Kairi flowed smoothly for you all. It all sounded good when I first wrote it a few years back, but after rereading it, it feels forced and a little unrealistic to the characters in hindsight. I was well aware of how compatible Mordred would be with Kairi compared to Kiritsugu, and I still wanted to give Kairi an excuse to join the Grail War, alongside Kiritsugu no less. (Hey, it's a team-up that would make magi wet their pants hard; how could I resist?) However, this was the best I could come up with. Give me your feedback, everyone!
> 
> Oh, and don't worry. It's not like Kairi's joining this War just for the kicks. There's something else going on, I can promise you that. ;)
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	10. APPENDIX B: THE BLACK FACTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This is the second chapter of the double-update, so please, check out the previous chapter if you haven't yet, for there's story material to behold over there! As for what this chapter's about, this is an appendix on the Black Faction. Just like the last appendix, this will explain the facts and stats on all of the Black Masters, Black Servants, and their allies. This will also contain some mild spoilers, but nothing too unexpected or particularly alarming. I can only urge you to keep an eye on all of the characters featured in this appendix as the story goes along. ;)
> 
> And just like before, let me know if the stats for the White Servants make sense to what I'm actually communicating in the rest of their entries! I will reiterate, this is old, and the only feedback I got for this (at least, from what I remember and from what is documented on FF.Net) said that the rankings of the basic parameters are dependent on the Luck rating, which in turn is dependent on how well a relationship goes overall between a Servant and their Master.
> 
> Alright, enough rambling! On with the appendix. ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**– _BLACK FACTION MASTER PERSONAL SHEETS_** –

* * *

**– Kiritsugu Emiya –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** November 11  
 **Height:** 175 cm.  
 **Weight:** 67 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** AB

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** Efficiency  
 **Dislikes:** Familial affections  
 **Talents:** Shooting, jobs involving destruction  
 **Image Color:** Gray  
 **Relatives:** Norikata Emiya (father, deceased); Natalia Kaminski (foster mother, deceased); Irisviel von Einzbern (wife); Illyasviel von Einzbern (daughter); Jubstacheit von Einzbern (grandfather-in-law)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Saber  
 **Primary Function:** Leader, warrior  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Fire, Earth  
 **Magic Specialties:** Time Manipulation  
 **Mystic Code:** Thompson Contender

**Summary:**

The mysterious leader of the Black Faction and the infamous "Magus Killer", Kiritsugu Emiya is the Einzberns' last resort to acquire the Holy Grail. However, his ruthless tactics and contrasting affections of the Einzbern head's granddaughter Irisviel leave his true motivations for the Impossible Holy Grail War shrouded in ambiguity. Unfortunately, his reputation precedes him, and his leadership of the Black Faction could already be in jeopardy...

* * *

**– Feend vor Sembren –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** June 18  
 **Height:** 174 cm.  
 **Weight:** 65 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** B

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Norway  
 **Likes:** Victory, being in charge  
 **Dislikes:** Mage lineages being disgraced, the Magus Killer  
 **Talents:** Creating Golems, playing the piano  
 **Image Color:** Light-brown  
 **Relatives:** Ingolf vor Sembren (father, deceased); Kamilla vor Sembren (mother, deceased); Arvid vor Sembren (brother); Brynhild vor Sembren (sister)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Lancer  
 **Primary Function:** Warrior, healer  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Lightning  
 **Magic Specialties:** Golemancy, Healing  
 **Mystic Code:** N/A

**Summary:**

The eighth head of the vor Sembren family and a first-rate instructor at the Clock Tower, Feend vor Sembren has one of the more simplistic wishes for the Holy Grail: additional prestige and recognition. Unfortunately for him, he has been forced into an alliance with Kiritsugu Emiya, the loathed Magus Killer. Now, he has put it upon himself to set the Black Faction on the path to victory in the Impossible Holy Grail War by himself, but little does he know that the strings of fate are scheming behind his back...

* * *

**– Klaus Edelfelt –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** December 28  
 **Height:** 175 cm.  
 **Weight:** 66 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** A

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Finland  
 **Likes:** His family  
 **Dislikes:** People with ruthless methods, the Tohsaka family  
 **Talents:** Chess  
 **Image Color:** Egyptian-blue  
 **Relatives:** Ransu Edelfelt (father, deceased); Riina Edelfelt (mother, deceased); Vilhelmi Edelfelt (brother, missing); Luukas Edelfelt (brother); Aune Edelfelt (sister-in-law); Luviagelita Edelfelt (niece); Saana Edelfelt (maternal aunt, missing)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Archer  
 **Primary Function:** Bombardier  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Water  
 **Magic Specialties:** Jewel Magecraft, Mental Interference, the Gandr Curse  
 **Mystic Code:** Jeweled Bracelet

**Summary:**

The middle child and current head of the Edelfelts, a family that had fallen from grace following the Third Holy Grail War, Klaus seeks to use the Impossible Holy Grail War as his pathway to seek vengeance upon the Tohsakas, the family that brought ruin upon his family in the first place. However, he is not set for a brutal confrontation and a cruel revelation...

* * *

**– Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** July 13  
 **Height:** 172 cm.  
 **Weight:** 63 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** A

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Germany  
 **Likes:** Comic magazines  
 **Dislikes:** Performing, dying, his older sister  
 **Talents:** Cartoon illustrations  
 **Image Color:** Sky-blue  
 **Relatives:** Bertram Forvedge Yggdmillennia (father); Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia (sister); Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandfather"); Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "uncle"); Zouken Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "great-uncle"); Byakuya Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "uncle"); Shinji Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Roche Frain Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); numerous unnamed clan members and "relatives"

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Rider  
 **Primary Function:** Cavalry  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Electricity  
 **Magic Specialties:** N/A  
 **Mystic Code:** N/A

**Summary:**

As the younger and less noteworthy brother of Fiore Forvedge, the gifted successor to the infamous Yggdmillennia family and a Master and powerhouse aligned with the White Faction, it seems as if fate was especially cruel to Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia during the Impossible Holy Grail War. However, with the help of his Servant, Caules finds himself on a new path of self-discovery, a path that could help him realize his own worth as a magus and as a human being...

* * *

**– Ryuunosuke Uryuu –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** January 31  
 **Height:** 174 cm.  
 **Weight:** 65 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** B

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** Boredom  
 **Dislikes:** Familial affection  
 **Talents:** Destroying evidence; casual, witty talk  
 **Image Color:** Purple  
 **Relatives:** Unknown parents (absent)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Caster  
 **Primary Function:** N/A  
 **Elemental Affinity:** None  
 **Magic Specialties:** None  
 **Mystic Code:** None

**Summary:**

The outlier of the Black Faction, Ryuunosuke Uryuu has no knowledge of the Impossible Holy Grail War, and he could care less about it. Instead, he is more interested in continuing a horrific crime spree with his partner Reika Rikudou, a series of brutal murders that have rocked Fuyuki City to its very core. Now, he has a Servant with an equally twisted worldview and powers that enable him to commit even more outrageous atrocities...

* * *

**– Waver Velvet –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** October 3  
 **Height:** 157 cm.  
 **Weight:** 50 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** B

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Britain  
 **Likes:** All sorts of puzzles, detective fiction  
 **Dislikes:** Physical strength  
 **Talents:** Conjecture, arranging the main points  
 **Image Color:** Warm-gray  
 **Relatives:** Wanda Velvet (mother); Ernest Velvet (father, missing); Wren Velvet (grandmother, deceased); unknown grandfather (missing)

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Assassin  
 **Primary Function:** Spy  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Earth  
 **Magic Specialties:** N/A  
 **Mystic Code:** N/A

**Summary:**

As the first in his family to seriously pursue magecraft, the ambitious Waver Velvet is determined to prove himself to the world of mages, and by pure chance, he learns of the Impossible Holy Grail War and sees it as an opportunity to do so. However, a seemingly innocent misinterpretation of the rules kick-starts a rough, undesirable start for him, and it could go downhill from there...

* * *

**– Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** March 22  
 **Height:** 173 cm.  
 **Weight:** 55 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** AB

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** Small trips, photography  
 **Dislikes:** Extravagant things  
 **Talents:** Creative writing  
 **Image Color:** Dark-green  
 **Relatives:** Zouken Matou Yggdmillennia (father); Byakuya Matou Yggdmillennia (brother); Shinji Matou Yggdmillennia (nephew); Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia (clan member and "uncle"); Bertram Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member, successor, and "niece"); Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member and "nephew"); Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia (clan member and "cousin"); Roche Frain Yggdmillennia (clan member and "nephew"); numerous unnamed clan members and "relatives"

**Faction Information:**

**Servant:** Berserker  
 **Primary Function:** Muscle  
 **Elemental Affinity:** Wind  
 **Magic Specialties:** Entomological Magic  
 **Mystic Code:** Blade Wing Insects

**Summary:**

Of all the members of the controversial Yggdmillennia clan of families, Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia is the one most eager to embrace the clan name. This naturally leads to great friction with his traditional father Zouken, who is more concerned about preserving the legacy of the Matou family. When he is selected as a Master in the Impossible Holy Grail War, Kariya finds that he cannot run away from his true family name as he strives to protect those he considers dear...

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

**– _BLACK FACTION MASTER PERSONAL SHEETS_** –

* * *

**– Irisviel von Einzbern –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Female  
 **Birthday:** February 1  
 **Height:** 158 cm.  
 **Weight:** 52 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** None (Artificial)

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Germany  
 **Likes:** Her husband and daughter  
 **Dislikes:** Frugality, traffic safety, the Third Holy Grail War  
 **Talents:** Forging magecraft  
 **Image Color:** Silver  
 **Relatives:** Kiritsugu Emiya (husband); Illyasviel von Einzbern (daughter); Jubstacheit von Einzbern (grandfather)

**Summary:**

An Einzbern homunculus designed with a specific intent for the Impossible Holy Grail War, Irisviel von Einzbern was never expected to live a life beyond the purposes given to her. However, the bond that she developed with Kiritsugu Emiya, the feared Magus Killer, evolved her into something more. Now, she must reconcile her fate with the life choices she made on her own, but this puts her on a dark, twisting crossroads with the Kotomine family...

* * *

**– Kairi Sisigou –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** April 14  
 **Height:** 182 cm.  
 **Weight:** 97 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** B

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** First-person shooter games in general  
 **Dislikes:** A standstill  
 **Talents:** Animal-processing (humans included)  
 **Image Color:** Reddish-brown  
 **Relatives:** Touki Sisigou (father, deceased); Haruka Sisigou (wife, deceased); Nanase Sisigou (stepdaughter)

**Summary:**

While a fearsome mercenary and Necromancer in his own right, Kairi Sisigou's reputation is all but a mere shadow of the Magus Killer's. However, the Impossible Holy Grail War has afforded him a chance to show off his skills to the mercenary he admires, but with it comes unexpected responsibilities and unforeseen enemies. Will he be able to overcome them, or will his true loyalties ultimately prevail...?

* * *

**– Maiya Hisau –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Female  
 **Birthday:** July 7?  
 **Height:** 161 cm.  
 **Weight:** 49 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** A

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Unknown  
 **Likes:** Western sweets  
 **Dislikes:** Makeup, fashion choices  
 **Talents:** Anything to do with combat  
 **Image Color:** Iron-black  
 **Relatives:** Unknown child (missing)

**Summary:**

Having assisted Kiritsugu Emiya for years, the Impossible Holy Grail War is nothing more than the next mission to Maiya Hisau. However, unforeseen events will bring life back to this stoic, cold husk of a woman...

* * *

**– Gudrun Johansson –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Female  
 **Birthday:** May 1  
 **Height:** 165 cm.  
 **Weight:** 51 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** B

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Norway  
 **Likes:** Fairytales, pleasing her boss  
 **Dislikes:** Serving her boss  
 **Talents:** Household chores and tasks  
 **Image Color:** Cobalt-blue  
 **Relatives:** Unknown parents (both deceased)

**Summary:**

As an eighth-generation maid of the vor Sembren family, Gudrun Johansson's very being is tied to a lifetime of servitude. However, she desires for a future beyond the vor Sembren estate, a future like the fairytales she has always read, and this compounded by the utter callousness and absence of gratitude from her current employer, Feend vor Sembren. Will the Impossible Holy Grail War grant her a happy ending, or will fate drag her down into the sea of her own blood...?

* * *

**– Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Male  
 **Birthday:** May 2  
 **Height:** 182 cm.  
 **Weight:** 76 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** O

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Romania  
 **Likes:** Easy-to-handle muscle-heads  
 **Dislikes:** Hard-to-handle muscle-heads  
 **Talents:** Talking cryptically  
 **Image Color:** Ink-black  
 **Relatives:** Bertram Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member and "son"); Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member, successor, and "granddaughter"); Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "son"); Zouken Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "brother"); Byakuya Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "son"); Shinji Matou Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); Roche Frain Yggdmillennia (clan member and "grandson"); numerous unnamed clan members and "relatives"

**Summary:**

The head of the infamous Yggdmillennia family, a family of families, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia has offered himself as one of the Black Faction's benefactors for the Impossible Holy Grail War, although they shun his services in favor of the Einzberns'. However, there may be use for his plethora of resources yet...

* * *

**– Reika Rikudou –**

**Biological Information:**

**Gender:** Female  
 **Birthday:** January 9  
 **Height:** 164 cm.  
 **Weight:** 53 kg.  
 **Blood Type:** B

**Personal Information:**

**Country of Origin:** Japan  
 **Likes:** Chaos  
 **Dislikes:** Most men  
 **Talents:** Cooking, seduction  
 **Image Color:** Greenish-gray  
 **Relatives:** Unknown biological family (missing); unknown adoptive family (absent)

**Summary:**

With a tragic upbringing, it only seems natural that Reika Rikudou has wound up at the bottom of the barrel, being the partner-in-crime of serial killer Ryuunosuke Uryuu. However, she wouldn't have it any other way. Now fully absorbed in his twisted nature and feeling she owes him her life, she will do absolutely anything to please him, even at the cost of whatever morals she had...

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

* * *

**– _BLACK_ _FACTION SERVANT STATS AND INFO_ –**

* * *

**– Saber of Black –**

**Master:** Kiritsugu Emiya  
 **True Name:** Mordred  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Height:** 154 cm.  
 **Weight:** 42 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Strength:** B  
 **Endurance:** A  
 **Agility:** A  
 **Mana:** A  
 **Luck:** D  
 **Noble Phantasm:** A

**Class Skills:**

**- _Magic Resistance_ : B**

Grants protection against magical effects. Saber can cancel out spells invoked by chants below three verses, and is barely affected by magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

**- _Riding_ : B**

The ability to ride mounts. Saber can handle most vehicles and creatures with above-average skill, but she cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Battle Continuation_ : B**

The strength of vitality specifically demonstrated for predicaments, plus the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after defeat. This Skill was granted due to Mordred being able to kill her father in her lifetime despite the mortal wounds she suffered.

**- _Charisma_ : C-**

The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. This Skill was granted due to Mordred's desire to rule over Britain, though it is fairly weak.

**- _Instinct_ : B**

The ability to sense developments favorable for oneself during the course of a battle. Though it is usable, Saber's senses are dulled by suppression induced by her extreme rage directed towards her father.

**- _Mana Burst_ : A**

The boost in performance caused by infusing one's body and weapon with magical energy and instantly expelling it, recreating the effect of a jet burst. Saber can destroy weapons that are not on the level of a divine mystery.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: C (Range: 1; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

An ornate silver sword belonging to Mordred, which was originally sealed away by King Arthur in Camelot's armory. Adorned with decorative patterns and a sparkling quality, it was a treasured symbol of the right to inherit the throne of Britain. It is capable of raising its owner's parameters by one rank each and especially benefits the Charisma Skill. Originally a sword of the B rank, its rank was downgraded by one after being stolen by Mordred, who was never acknowledged as king, and it also lost its abilities to raise its owner's parameters and Charisma Skill. However, it retained its ability of 'amplification', which is essential to the Noble Phantasm Clarent Blood Arthur (see below).

**- _Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father_**

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: A+ – A++ (Range: 1-50; Max. number of targets: 800 people)

The full-powered form of Clarent, an application of Saber's Mana Burst, and the embodiment of Mordred's legend in which she stole the sword from Camelot's armory and used it to kill King Arthur. Saber activates it by forcing her anger and hatred towards her father into the sword in the form of magical energy, manifesting red lightning and staining the immediate environment around her in the process. The hatred is then amplified by the sword and released in the form of an offensive red beam of light. During its usage, Saber's helmet, Secret of Pedigree (see below), is removed out of requirement; and after its usage, it causes a great deal of pain to Saber's body.

**- _Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ( _Self_ )]: C (Range: 0; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

The helmet given to Mordred by Morgan le Fay, along with the sole instruction to not remove it in order to keep her identity and lineage a secret. It is an embodiment of the part of Mordred's legend where she never removed it in public until her fight with King Arthur in the Battle of Camlann. As a result, wearing the helmet allows Saber to hide her true name, personality, Personal Skills, and Noble Phantasm information from anyone who looks at her, even her own Master. This information is revealed as long as she removes her helmet with her armor still on. However, it does not apply if she removes both her helmet and her armor, and even when she is wearing civilian clothing, but it will be revealed in that case if she wields Clarent. She is required to remove her helmet while utilizing Clarent Blood Arthur.

* * *

**– Lancer of Black –**

**Master:** Feend vor Sembren  
 **True Name:** Diarmuid Ua Duibhne  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Height:** 184 cm.  
 **Weight:** 85 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Strength:** B  
 **Endurance:** C  
 **Agility:** A+  
 **Mana:** D+  
 **Luck:** E  
 **Noble Phantasm:** B

**Class Skills:**

**- _Magic Resistance_ : B**

Grants protection against magical effects. Lancer can cancel out spells invoked by chants below three verses, and is barely affected by magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Eye of the Mind (True)_ : B**

A heightened capacity for observation that is refined through experience. Lancer is capable of calmly analyzing battle conditions and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all of the possibilities to escape from a predicament, all of this even when in danger. As long as there is a chance of a comeback, even if it is at a chance of 1%, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**- _Knight Tactics_ : B**

The tactical knowledge that is used for battles involving knights. Lancer's rank is granted through his experience as one of the Knights of Fianna during his lifetime.

**- _Love Spot_ : C**

A curse inherent of one's facial features, which is cast when the target looks at the owner's face. Lancer's "love spot", which makes him extremely irresistible to women, has effects that can be compared to Charm-type Mystic Eyes.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: B (Range: 2-3; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

A cursed, 1.4-meter-long spear belonging to Lancer. It is capable of inflicting wounds that can't be healed naturally or with magecraft, which it accomplishes by lowering the opponent's maximum health limit. To conceal its abilities, and therefore his true identity, Lancer keeps the spear wrapped in a talisman cloth. The spear's abilities are passive, and it does not need its name to be called out, unlike most other Noble Phantasms.

**- _Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: B (Range: 2-4; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

A two-meter-long spear belonging to Lancer. It is capable of nullifying magical enhancements and projections by severing all ties with magical energy. Like Gáe Buidhe, Gáe Dearg's abilities are concealed by being wrapped in a talisman cloth, to prevent Lancer's true identity from being revealed. These abilities are also passive, as they do not require the spear's name to be called out. Its ability to affect even Noble Phantasms has earned Gáe Dearg the reputation of being an "anti-Noble Phantasm".

* * *

**– Archer of Black –**

**Master:** Klaus Edelfelt  
 **True Name:** Atalanta  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Height:** 166 cm.  
 **Weight:** 57 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Strength:** D  
 **Endurance:** E  
 **Agility:** A  
 **Mana:** C+  
 **Luck:** B  
 **Noble Phantasm:** C

**Class Skills:**

**- _Independent Action_ : A**

The ability to remain independent from a Master even when rejecting his or her supply of magical energy. Though Archer can take action without the backup of a Master, she requires one if she is to use a Noble Phantasm of great magical energy consumption.

**- _Magic Resistance_ : D**

Grants protection against magical effects. Archer can cancel Single-Action spells.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Aesthetics of the Last Spurt_ : C**

A Skill granted specifically for Archer, in which she could deduce the actions of an opponent after letting him or her make the first move. This Skill was based on the tale in which Atalanta was able to defeat her opponents in footraces after letting them go first.

**- _Crossing Arcadia_ : B**

The ability to jump over a multitude of obstacles in the battlefield, including enemies. This Skill was granted by Atalanta's declaration to jump across a steep mountain range to reach her homeland, Arcadia.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ( _Self_ )]: B+ (Range: 0; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

The pelt of the Calydonian Boar, a Monstrous Beast that was unleashed as divine punishment by Artemis and ultimately slain by Atalanta. A cursed Noble Phantasm, it is capable of granting the Boar's powers to its owner, resulting in the rise of all parameters (with the sole exception of Luck) in exchange for reason, much like the Mad Enhancement Class Skill of Berserkers. This Noble Phantasm is impossible to utilize in a regular Holy Grail War.

**- _Phoebus Catastrophe: Complaint Message on the Arrow_**

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: B (Range: 2-50; Max. number of targets: 100 people)

A "complaint letter" sent by Archer seeking divine protection from the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis, based on the aspect of Atalanta's legend in which Apollo and Artemis both killed the children of the fertile Niobe. Archer fires two arrows into the sky, and in response, a rain of arrows of light plummet down to the earth, striking the target with brute force. The arrows can target a single person or multiple opponents, though they are stronger when focused on one target.

* * *

**– Rider of Black –**

**Master:** Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia  
 **True Name:** Saint George  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Height:** 180 cm.  
 **Weight:** 95 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Strength:** D  
 **Endurance:** A+  
 **Agility:** C++  
 **Mana:** D  
 **Luck:** A+  
 **Noble Phantasm:** C

**Class Skills:**

**- _Magic Resistance_ : A**

Grants protection against magical effects. Spells of A-rank and lower are canceled out, making Rider essentially untouchable to modern magi.

**- _Riding_ : B**

The ability to ride mounts. Rider can handle most vehicles and creatures with above-average skill, but he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Battle Continuation_ : A**

The strength of vitality specifically demonstrated for predicaments, plus the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after defeat. Rider can fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive as long as he doesn't receive a decisive fatal wound.

**- _Divinity_ : C**

The measurement of a Servant's possession of Divine Spirit aptitude. Saint George was a servant of God in his lifetime.

**- _Guardian Knight_ : A+**

The temporary raising of defensive power that is induced when one is defending others. This Skill was granted due to Saint George's reputation as the guardian of many countries and regions, and it grants Rider an unlimited supply of defensive power when activated.

**- _Instinct_ : C**

The ability to sense developments favorable for oneself during the course of a battle. Rider can judge if his opponent is one that has to be fought. With its rank, this Skill is most effective when used for defense.

**- _Soul of a Martyr_ : B+**

A protection against mental influence or interference. In his legend, Saint George repeatedly refused to renounce his religious beliefs in spite of being tortured.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Ascalon: The Blessed Sword By Which Force is Slain_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: B (Range: 1-2; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

The sword of Saint George, which holds a reputation of being an invincible weapon designed to defend from all harm. As a Noble Phantasm, its protective power is reversed, and it has become an invincible weapon that can pierce through any kind of armor. Usage of the sword grants Rider a large boost in defense. It is also used, out of requirement, to activate Interfectum Dracones (see below).

**- _Bayard: The Phantom War Horse_**

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: A (Range: 2-50; Max. number of targets: 100 people)

The steed of Saint George, it is a magical white horse ridden by Rider in the battlefield. It boasts great speed and is capable of inflicting severe damage by trampling over opponents. If Rider were to receive a fatal attack, Bayard will give its life to save him. However, once that is done, Bayard will no longer be usable, even in future battles.

**- _Interfectum Dracones: Dragon Slayer_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ]: A (Range: 2-50; Max. number of targets: 30 people)

A Noble Phantasm brought forth by Saint George's nature and reputation as a "Dragon Slayer", as well as the capabilities of Ascalon. In it, Ascalon fires multiple lance-like projectiles of light, which can strike targets at long distances. However, these projectiles are only effective towards those of draconian origin.

* * *

**– Caster of Black –**

**Master:** Ryuunosuke Uryuu  
 **True Name:** Gilles de Rais  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Height:** 196 cm.  
 **Weight:** 70 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Strength:** D  
 **Endurance:** E  
 **Agility:** D  
 **Mana:** C  
 **Luck:** E  
 **Noble Phantasm:** A+

**Class Skills:**

**- _Item Construction_ : XXX**

The skill to manufacture magical items. At the cost of summoning him with his own Noble Phantasm, Caster's Item Construction Skill is lost.

**- _Territory Creation_ : B**

The skill to construct a special terrain advantageous to oneself as a magus. Caster is capable of creating a Workshop.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Eye for Art_ : E-**

An infatuation for works of art. Because of his madness clouding his judgment, Caster lacks the knowledge to recognize works of art, with the possible exception of Noble Phantasms with artistic anecdotes.

**- _Mental Pollution_ : A**

The ability to shut out thaumaturgy specializing in interfering with the mind due to insanity, which subsequently makes it impossible to empathize with others who are sane. Caster's madness is particularly high, making it difficult to reason with him, lest one is as insane as him.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Prelati's Spellbook: Text of the Sunken Spiraled City_**

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: A+ (Range: 1-10; Max. number of targets: 100 people)

A demonic guidebook and summoning grimoire possessing a cover made out of human skin and self-regenerative capabilities. It is considered a monstrous being that also functions as a core of magical energy, completely independent from its owner, and as such, it can function on its own, though it can still be read by its owner. It is capable of a number of magical feats, including but not limited to the unlimited (if need be) summoning other-dimensional water demons known as Horrors, High Thaumaturgy, and Greater Rituals. Its most notable feat is the ability to summon a Gigantic Horror, an aquatic, tentacled, demonic being composed of smaller Horrors that wholly absorb Caster. This Gigantic Horror is capable of continuous self-regeneration and tremendous strength, and can only be slayed if Caster's Master is killed or an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm is utilized.

* * *

**– Assassin of Black –**

**Master:** Waver Velvet  
 **True Name:** Hassan-i-Sabbah  
 **Sex:** Varied  
 **Height:** Varied  
 **Weight:** Varied  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Strength:** C  
 **Endurance:** D  
 **Agility:** A  
 **Mana:** D+  
 **Luck:** E  
 **Noble Phantasm:** B

**Class Skills:**

**- _Presence Concealment_ : A+**

The ability to hide the presence of oneself as a Servant and become nearly impossible to detect, commonly attributed to the Assassin class. Its efficiency will immediately decrease when Assassin prepares to attack a target.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Expert of Many Specializations_ : A+**

The ability to use many skills. A total of nearly 40 skills can be easily utilized by Assassin with the proficiency of Rank B and above, by arbitrarily changing between his multiple personalities.

**- _Librarian of Stored Knowledge_ : C**

The ability to clearly recall knowledge with a successful Luck check, even if the knowledge was not consciously learned at the time of initial exposure. Assassin is granted this Skill through the distribution of his knowledge among his multiple personalities.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**- _Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion_**

[ _Anti-Unit_ ( _Self_ )]: B+ (Range: 0; Max. number of targets: 1 person)

The embodiment of the Hundred-Faced Hassan's multiple personality disorder, in which Assassin's compartmentalized soul allows for the division of his spiritual potential, resulting in the materialization of up to eighty different Servants, each its own separate entity. Their body sizes and shapes vary wildly depending on the personality, as do their personalities, strengths, and weaknesses. The materialization of even a personality unaware of its true existence is certainly a possibility. However, their spiritual potential is subsequently equal to that of one person, and Assassin's statistics as a whole is divided among the personalities. As a result, the abilities of each individual Assassin is extremely low, placing that Assassin on the category of one of the weakest Servants the Holy Grail Wars have to offer.

* * *

**– Berserker of Black –**

**Master:** Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia  
 **True Name:** Darius III  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Height:** 345 cm.  
 **Weight:** 280 kg.  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Mad

 **Strength:** A  
 **Endurance:** A+  
 **Agility:** B  
 **Mana:** C  
 **Luck:** C  
 **Noble Phantasm:** A

**Class Skills:**

**- _Mad Enhancement_ : B**

The raising of basic parameters at the cost of mental capacity. Berserker's parameters are all ranked up in exchange for most of his sanity.

**Personal Skills:**

**- _Battle Continuation_ : A**

The strength of vitality specifically demonstrated for predicaments, plus the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after defeat. Berserker can fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive as long as he doesn't receive a decisive fatal wound.

**- _Disengage_ : A**

The ability to break away from combat. Berserker is capable of departing a battlefield in spite of the magnitude of his madness.

**- _Golden Rule_ : B**

The measurement of one's fortune and ability to acquire wealth. In his lifetime, Darius III had enough assets to challenge Iskandar multiple times. Berserker's financial power is part of his strength, much like his combat abilities.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**_-_ _Athanaton Ten Thousand: Immortal Ten Thousand Soldiers_ **

[ _Anti-Army_ ]: A (Range: 1-99; Max. number of targets: 500)

Darius III's army of 10,000 elite men, manifested as a Noble Phantasm. Collectively characterized as an indestructible, immortal "war elephant of death" in legends, each individual warrior has been turned into a zombie or walking skeleton. Together, they exterminate opponents with a "terrifying blow of magical power". Long ago, the Athanatoi has battled against their Greek counterpart, Iskandar's Ionioi Hetairoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feedback is very much appreciated! Fire away, y'all!
> 
> Now, before I leave you all here, I want everyone with a good eye to know that, yes, I am aware that the Impossible Holy Grail War seems quite lopsided in the White Faction's favor when it comes to manpower, firepower, cooperation...pretty much everything. THAT. WAS. INTENTIONAL. I knew since day one that it'd be quite boring if both Factions consisted entirely of formal affairs and such, so I wrote one Faction as the crowd favorite and the other Faction as the underdog of sorts. It would make for an interesting variety of team dynamics and character arcs. However, just because everything's going smoothly for the White Faction so far, it doesn't mean any one of the White Masters will automatically prevail in this War.
> 
> Plus, let's not forget that in "Fate/Zero", there was a lot of behind-the-scenes manipulation going on to ensure Tokiomi's victory in the Fourth Holy Grail War...and look how that turned out. ;)
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this appendix! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	11. The First True Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Buckle your seatbelts, because this chapter depicts the first true battle of the Impossible Holy Grail War! Mind you, this is my first time writing an actual fight between Servants. I've watched episodes of "Fate/Zero", and read other Fate fics over at FanFiction.Net, as my references. However, the writing could still be shabby, so forgive me for any discomfort you may experience by my lack of experience. Remember, I'm still learning the ropes here. Bear with me on this. In fact, from what I remember about my feedback for this chapter, I apparently use a little too much dialogue for comfort, and I do not rely on onomatopoeia to convey the energy of the battle.
> 
> Also, before we begin, I'll let you guys in on something that my FanFiction.Net audience has yet to know about: I've been planning another Fate fic for a while now. Like this fic, it'll be an AU involving a fusion of two different Fate properties, but unlike this fic, the cast will be a lot smaller, which will make character balancing less complicated for me. The properties that are being fused are "Fate/stay night" and "Fate/type Redline". For those of you who don't know what "Fate/type Redline" is, it's a web-manga set in a timeline completely independent of other Fate works, wherein the Holy Grail War is being fought between Imperial Japan and Nazi Germany and the Servants are mostly historical Japanese figures. Remember Okita Souji and Oda Nobunaga? Sakura Saber and Demon Archer? "Fate/Koha-Ace"? That's their show.
> 
> So yeah, I'm going to tackle those two works and try making something new from the combination. I'm still working on the world-building, so I can't say for sure when that fic will be posted. But I do think I have an interesting setting and premise for this, and I am quite excited to share this story when I have the time and opportunity! :D :D :D
> 
> Okay, now that I'm done rambling...let's get on with this long-awaited chapter! ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**Black Faction Base, Miyama Town**

"That accursed Emiya. What the hell does he hope to accomplish, splitting us up?!"

Feend watched bitterly as the black limousine drove off into the night, leaving him with Caules, Gudrun, and two Einzbern homunculi standing, in the dead of night, in front of the base of operations that had been assigned to them by Kiritsugu. It was a large, old, Japanese-style building that was highly degraded and abandoned, but despite that, it still emanated an aura of classical elegance. This seemed to fly over Feend, however, for he glared at the house next, his sour expression unwavering.

"And he expects us to set up shop in this...this... _pigsty_!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "How typical of him..."

"If you so desire, Master," Gudrun piped up, timidly but obediently, "Lancer and I could clean up the place for you."

" _Lancer_?" Feend let out a callous chuckle. "I do not doubt your abilities, Gudrun, but what could a mere _Servant_ do to fix this mess?" He glanced at the two homunculi standing beside him and Caules. "Have these dolls assist you."

"Back at the warehouse district, Lancer wanted to help clean the wreckage caused by him and Rider."

The vor Sembren Master raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "And I suppose this has something to do with _that_?"

Gudrun fidgeted timidly, some sort of interestingly bashful expression etched in her face. "I was just wondering if there was something he could do..."

"Yes, there is," replied Feend. "And that is to battle and slay enemy Servants. That is undeniable, for that is the function of a Servant. Do not be stupid, Gudrun. Just do as you are told, and do not disappoint me. Is that understood?"

The maid hesitated for a moment, before realizing she couldn't sway her master's opinion. So, she bowed her head loyally and dutifully at him.

"Yes, Master. I shall do your bidding."

She and the two homunculi then approached the front gateway to the house, whereupon one of the homunculi procured a set of silver keys and unlocked it. The other homunculus then opened the pair of doors, revealing a front yard full of dying, overgrown grass, with a smooth stone walkway cutting across it towards the front-step and wooden door leading into the actual house.

As Gudrun and the two homunculi walked down the walkway, Feend and Caules examined the house from outside the front gate. Feend had his usual disapproving look, but Caules looked slightly impressed.

"I'm sure some cleaning will do the place good," remarked Caules hesitantly, in an attempt to brighten the mood.

However, Feend scoffed. "Even so, this place still cannot suffice as a proper base of operations!"

"How so?"

"Look at this! It's too open! The wideness of the house will let magical energy flow freely and unchecked! An ideal base must be more confined in its quarters, so a magic workshop can be set up. If not, the White Faction will be able to detect the energy leaking out from the building." Feend gritted his teeth. "Emiya's setting us up for a death sentence! Perhaps this was his plan all along..."

"This early in the War, just after we registered with the church?" Caules asked, looking unsure. "Maybe we should explore the whole of this place. We didn't even step past the gate-"

"Do not doubt me on this, child," interrupted Feend, the tone of his voice now brimming with confidence. It was the type of voice he used when he educated his students at the Clock Tower. "As your elder in the art of magecraft, I'm more knowledgeable in these kinds of matters." He regarded the teenage boy with an air of smug superiority. "You will have to trust me on this."

Caules looked over his shoulder, as if expecting someone to be there. However, once he confirmed there was no one else with him, he did not bother to suppress a reactive shiver. This did not go unnoticed by Feend.

"Thinking about your guardian, the other Yggdmillennia?" the Clock Tower instructor asked, a tint of disapproval evident in his voice. "The _Matou_?"

"Oh, believe me, this isn't the first time I've been separated from him. But..." He hesitated for a moment. "Given the circumstances of what's happening here..."

Feend grinned in pleasure. The more he learned about this boy from his posture, emotions, and reactions, the more he could see on how truly vulnerable he was. Perhaps he found his first ally in his plan to turn against Kiritsugu Emiya? But maybe he should tread a bit carefully when it came to granting him knowledge of his plan. After all, the boy was still reliant on his Yggdmillennia guardian and no one else...

_**"Master..."** _

Feend glared across his shoulder as Lancer materialized. "What is it, Lancer?" he asked gruffly. "Don't tell me you want to help Gudrun clean up this pigsty!"

In a split-second's notice, however, he recognized the wary, serious expression on his Servant's face.

"There's an enemy Servant nearby," Lancer replied. "About a few blocks away, and...they're approaching this position."

* * *

**Elsewhere in Miyama Town**

The sound of soft hoof-beats filled the air, punctuated by the intermittent snort, as Arturia trotted into the suburban park. She looked around for a minute, then glanced downward and stroked the mane of her steed. Being a Lancer Servant in this Holy Grail War, she was surprised to know that she had retained the mare Llamrei as an essential mount. She could still remember their shared endeavor in Wales back in her lifetime.

She hoped that Llamrei would be just as useful to her in this present endeavor...

"Do you still sense the enemy ahead?" a voice asked. Arturia looked beside her and saw Olesya still staring intently down the cobblestone walkway.

Arturia nodded affirmatively. "Yes," she replied. Then, she followed Olesya's gaze and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "They have stopped moving now. It appears there is now just one Servant present. And...it's making its presence known...as if...it is trying to invite us over to see it..."

"How thoughtful. It's trying to decide the terms of the battlefield. Let's humor it and respond to its invitation."

"I was just thinking the same, Master."

Arturia nudged Llamrei, causing the mare to quicken its pace ever so slightly. As the two ventured further into the park, a small fog began to roll in, giving the environment a deathly aura. Olesya made sure to stick close to Llamrei, not wanting to risk separating herself from Arturia in case the fog thickened. Arturia tightened her grip on Rhongomyniad, continually adjusting her senses on the enemy Servant she could detect ahead. They started to head into a particularly wooded area of the park, with a great number of trees surrounding them.

Eventually, after several more minutes of walking, they saw him, standing between two banks of wispy fog, illuminated by the pale moonlight.

A young man, with a face so dazzlingly beautiful to the eyes of any woman that the quality almost seemed divine. A strand of black hair hung down his face, flowing from the long, roughly-combed mass of hair on top of his head. He was wearing a dark-teal outfit of ancient Celtic origin. His hazel eyes stared ahead intensely at Arturia and Olesya, making his gaze all the more brilliant despite their somewhat droopy nature, and the stoic aura emanating from his hard-cut button of a mouth.

Arturia and Olesya's eyes immediately darted to the two spears he was wielding: a moderate-sized golden spear and a longer crimson one, both wrapped in a purple talisman cloth.

"Welcome," greeted the enemy Servant. "Given my very recent departure from the local church, I had not been expecting an attack by the White Faction so soon. But nevertheless, it fills my heart with joy to be part of a noble and valiant battle." He gave a quick but observant look at Llamrei. "That noble steed of yours... You are Rider of White, I presume?"

"I'm afraid to disappoint you, spearman," Arturia replied, "but you are mistaken." She raised Rhongomyniad for the dashing Servant to behold. "Possession of this lance has given me the right to declare myself a Lancer Servant. In other words, I'm your counterpart, if those spears are of any indication."

Lancer of Black grinned. "So, you are forthcoming about your Servant class. A surprising revelation, but I cannot say I have qualms about that. After all, I consider deception of an enemy's power and capabilities on a battlefield as a great deed of dishonor. I harbor an enormous dislike of the concept of an unfair advantage."

"I agree on both counts." Arturia then focused on a peculiar mole beneath Lancer's right eye, and sensed strange magic flowing from it. It did not take long for her to deduce what kind of magic that was. "I see you have a charm spell, Lancer of Black."

Lancer let out a short sigh, and he rested his larger spear against his right shoulder. "Apologies, spearwoman. I'm afraid it's a little curse I was born with. There's really nothing that can be done about it. But I am surprised. Your resistance to magic is on par with that of a Saber Servant..."

"Then I believe this makes us even." Arturia gave a tiny but noticeable grin. "You preach against unfair advantages and deceiving enemies about one's own power and capabilities, yet you yourself did not bother to share any advantageous Personal Skills of your own?"

Lancer returned the grin with one of his own. "Again, apologies. But it is not like we must share every last piece of personal information before commencing with the battle. That in its own right is an unfair advantage, not only for you, but-" He gave a short but deadly glare at Olesya, who remained steely under his gaze. "-for your comrades-in-arms." He then looked back at Arturia. "All things aside, I'm pleased that my first opponent in this Grail War is made of stern stuff."

Arturia's grin widened. "And I consider myself fortunate to encounter such a strong and proud hero for _my_ first fight in this Grail War."

"Then let us-" Lancer moved his head slightly. "- _begin_."

First, silence. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Llamrei reared itself in preparation, and the two Lancers charged.

Being mounted on a steed, Arturia was much quicker, and she aimed Rhongomyniad towards Lancer's chest. However, Lancer of Black proved to be agile in his own right; he allowed himself to fall downward and slide against the ground to avoid the lance. As Arturia turned Llamrei around in an attempt to attack again, her opponent thrust both of his spears towards her torso, but she was able to swat the weapons away from reach using her lance.

Lancer then attempted to direct his spears towards Arturia's legs, but she directed Llamrei away from him every time he made a swing. She then charged towards and past her opponent repeatedly, their weapons meeting each time she passed.

When Arturia charged at him for the tenth time, Lancer unexpectedly leaped up into the air, and aimed his golden spear directly at her chest-plate as he fell towards her.

However, he was surprised when his opponent reacted quickly, bumping the pole of her lance against the pole of her spear and swatting his weapon away with ease. She then maneuvered Llamrei away from Lancer before he could hit the both of them.

Next, Lancer threw his golden spear at Arturia. The spearwoman saw it coming, but knew she wouldn't be fast enough to avoid it by redirecting Llamrei's course.

So, with no other options left, she swatted Rhongomyniad upward, catching the other spear in the process. Both Lancer Servants watched as the golden spear flipped a few times in the air before falling back down towards Arturia. Reacting quickly and instinctively, she caught the spear and threw it back at her opponent.

Lancer reacted quickly as well, catching it by the pole and twirling it around until he could point the bladed tip at Arturia again.

"Impressive," he remarked. "You certainly know your way around combat while on horseback, not to mention your skills with a lance."

"And you're holding up well despite my having the higher ground, literally," Arturia replied, smiling.

"Ah, but a cavalrywoman is mere child's play for me. I have great faith that I can handle my own against you, Lancer of White."

Arturia's smile widened. "Well then, let us put your great faith to a test, shall we?"

"Indeed we will..."

At that moment, Lancer stabbed his golden spear into the ground and abandoned it as he charged towards Arturia yet again. Halfway there, he stabbed his crimson spear into the ground as well and used it to launch himself into the air. He fell back towards the earth, aiming his feet at Arturia, his spear still in his hand.

Unfortunately for him, Arturia yet again maneuvered Llamrei away from the incoming Servant, and all Lancer hit was ground. The force of the impact was powerful enough to create a small crater and generate a shock-wave that short-circuited the nearest streetlamps, short-circuiting them and plunging the pathway into darkness. Now, the only source of light in the immediate battlefield was from the Moon.

Unable to properly see his opponent from the ground, Lancer ran back towards his golden spear to retrieve it, then hopped up into one of the trees. Arturia watched her opponent's faint, shrouded outline as he proceeded to jump from one tree to the next, hoping to evade her sight and strike her in a vulnerable position.

The rustling eventually stopped. For a couple of minutes, there was a deathly silence.

Arturia's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _"Wait..."_

Then...

"LANCER, LOOK OUT!" Olesya screamed.

But Arturia smiled. It was just as she predicted.

She looked at her right, where she could hear someone running, and slashed at the air with Rhongomyniad, feeling her opponent's spear moving away from the side of her ribcage. She then turned Llamrei to the opposite direction and watched as Lancer landed on the ground. At first, he seemed unscathed. Then, a superficial cut made itself known on his right cheek.

At first, Lancer's hazel eyes narrowed, as he seemed to berate himself for failing to land a solid hit. Then, he grinned.

"I'm impressed," he said. "You knew I would try to strike you from the ground. I must ask, what made you come to that conclusion?"

"It's simple," replied Arturia. "You knew I would be anticipating an attack from above, my most vulnerable point, and I would be monitoring that direction. So you chose to wear me out and then attack from the side, a direction where you have tried and failed many times to secure a hit. You thought I would not concern myself with the sides anymore because of that fact."

Lancer chuckled, and he rested his smaller spear upon his left shoulder. "Impressive. You've got quick and masterful thinking on the battlefield, Lancer of White."

"But I must say, it was a risky strategy for you to take."

Now, both of Lancer's eyebrows were raised. "Oh? How so?"

"Being a mounted warrior, I have a greater vantage point in the immediate battlefield. But no matter where my steed is facing, I have another vulnerable point, one that is just as critical as the air."

Her opponent blinked in realization. "The rear."

Arturia smiled. "Yes. I am limited to mostly 180 degrees of line of sight. Of course, I could always look over my shoulder, but it would be uncomfortable fighting in that position, not to mention impractical and inefficient. My instinct would be to adjust the footing of my steed." She watched as Lancer's posture seemed to become more rigid. "From your fighting prowess, you must've been a warrior held in high regard. Surely you knew of such a vulnerability, yet you chose to attack from the side again, even though I could still see you coming."

"You clearly are not thinking of me as highly as I thought," the opponent Servant replied. "Yes, I was aware of the possibility that I could strike you from behind...but to do so would be to spit upon the honor of all noble and valiant warriors, who believed in a fair fight." He raised his crimson spear and aimed it at Arturia. "And I thought we had a degree of understanding between one another."

"I never try to underestimate an enemy." However, Arturia's smile widened. "But it does confirm to me your rigid, unwavering faith in a fair fight. And I do respect one who adheres to the ways of noble and valiant warriors. So I humbly apologize for doubting you."

Lancer grinned. "Apology accepted, Lancer of White." He twirled his golden spear around in his left hand. "You know, I think I'm going to enjoy this battle with you even more, knowing that I am matched against someone who is my equal in more ways than one."

"The feeling is mutual, Lancer of Black." She pointed Rhongomyniad at Lancer's direction. "Shall we continue?"

Lancer pointed his spears at his opponent. "I'd love to..."

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

_**"Tohsaka, we found one. We found a Servant with the Black Faction."** _

Bram, Sola-Ui, Fiore, and Itsuki looked at each other with apprehension, but Tokiomi merely smiled in satisfaction. Right now, the five were in the living room of the Tohsaka manor, with Tokiomi's phonograph-like communication device sitting at the middle. The Tohsaka Master stood up and approached this device.

"Where, Lord El-Melloi?" he asked.

 _ **"In Miyama Town, right at the edge of the park,"**_ Kayneth's voice replied from the other end. _**"Animusphere and her Servant are engaging the enemy as we speak."**_

"They are? What about any witnesses nearby?"

_**"There are none. Also, someone has set up a Bounded Field. It is a shamefully conspicuous one, so it has to be the work of a Black Master."** _

Tokiomi smiled again. "That means this Black Master is well aware of the rules of the Holy Grail War, and is smart enough to conceal the battlefield."

"It's just as we predicted, Tohsaka," Bram said. "The Black Faction would not have gotten out of Miyama Town at this time following their registration at the church."

Tokiomi nodded in agreement and spoke into his device again. "Can you identify the Black Servant, El-Melloi?"

 _ **"It is a man wielding two spears,"**_ Kayneth replied. _**"A Lancer Servant."**_

"Just like Animusphere's..." Bram remarked.

"Well, I can tell that battle's not going to end anytime soon," Sola-Ui suddenly said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tokiomi ignored his colleagues and asked, "Can you ascertain Lancer of Black's status?"

_**"With ease. The opponent Lancer's agility is especially high, but other than that, his parameters are ranked no more than B on the standard scale."** _

"I see. Lancer Servants have been known for their uniquely high agility, which usually surpasses all other parameters. Despite that, it seems the Black Faction could only settle for a good Lancer, not a great one."

_**"Indeed. I personally would be most disappointed if I got that Lancer."** _

"But we mustn't allow ourselves to be convinced only by what you've just seen, Lord El-Melloi. Continue surveying the battlefield. Do you see the Master of Lancer of Black anywhere?"

_**"No, not from where I am standing, Tohsaka."** _

"Alright, then. I want you to meet up with Assassin and her Master in ten minutes. Hopefully they will have more information on the battlefield by then. Until then, remain at your current position and watch the battle closely. Intervene if Lancer of Black is starting to gain the upper hand over our Lancer, but act defensively only. Remember, the purpose of this battle is just to understand the first of the Black Servants, and the power that they wield."

_**"Understood, Tohsaka. As you command."** _

* * *

**Miyama Park**

The clanging of spears, the beating of hooves, and the occasional neigh echoed in the air, mixing to form some sort of glorious noise evocative of a medieval-style battle. Every few seconds, a new gash appeared in the earth, formed by Lancer's misses. The battle slowly but progressively moved over to another lit section of the park, with a playground in the backdrop. As the Lancer Servants continued to clash, Olesya observed the duel closely beside a wooden bench, under the pale, shining light of a streetlamp.

After a few more minutes of fighting, both Arturia and Lancer withdrew and distanced themselves for a quick breather. As they did, they stared each other down.

"You're fast, Lancer of Black," the mounted spearwoman said. "Fast enough to rival my steed, perhaps. The agility of Lancer Servants is a well-known fact in the Holy Grail Wars, yet you have surpassed these expectations. It is a truly impressive feat, coming from you."

"I am humbled by your words of praise, Lancer of White," replied Lancer. "And I must return the favor, for you know how to repel each of my blades, which I have mastered over years in my lifetime. I must admit, we truly are matched, which brings me even more pleasure."

 _ **"As fun as this battle seems to be for you, Lancer,"**_ a voice suddenly echoed loudly, _**"it is time for this nonsense to end."**_

Arturia tensed up, and Olesya looked around, exclaiming, "The Master of Lancer of Black?!"

The voice continued to speak. _**"Do not delay the inevitable. The White Faction is a formidable opponent, Lancer of White is one of their best warriors, and we must demonstrate our strength to them. Eliminate Lancer of White at once. Use your Noble Phantasm."**_

Lancer's grin widened slightly, and a gleam of pride flashed across his hazel eyes.

"As you command. I will comply."

* * *

On the rooftop of an apartment complex next to the park, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald smiled. This newest move was what he had been hoping for...

* * *

The crimson spear dropped to the ground with a loud, metallic clatter. Lancer swung his golden spear towards him, catching the pole with his unoccupied hand and thrusting it in front of him like some sort of protective bar.

Arturia's eyes narrowed in observance. _"So the shorter spear is his Noble Phantasm..."_ she mentally concluded.

The purple talisman cloth wrapping the golden spear suddenly unfurled on its own, dissipating into thin air and revealing its main body underneath. Then, Lancer aimed the spear's tip at Arturia's direction.

"You heard the command," he said triumphantly. "The time has come for me to kill you!"

He then leaped forward, leaving behind a small but hurricane-like blast of air in his wake. Arturia immediately backed Llamrei away as quickly as she could, leaving her opponent to stab the ground. Then, Lancer started stabbing at Arturia as she backed away...no, wait, he was trying to stab _Llamrei_...

She had Llamrei rear itself, before it tried to slam its front hoof down on Lancer's spear; however, Lancer withdrew the weapon quickly enough to avoid that.

Then, to Arturia's surprise, Lancer thrust his spear forward again...in _her_ direction.

She moved her head to the side, just in time to avoid being stabbed in the neck. Then, she had Llamrei gallop a short distance away from Lancer. Arturia gritted her teeth as she watched her opponent walk calmly towards her, dragging his spear along the concrete walkway and causing a small but sickening screeching noise that echoed in the air.

 _"Whatever his Noble Phantasm is,"_ she thought, _"he has yet to call it out... My next tactics are running on a high degree of risk... I must strike Lancer down before he can activate his Noble Phantasm."_

At that moment, Lancer charged at her, his spear now aimed precisely at its target.

_"If I wait for an attack...one less powerful than the rest..."_

Lancer was close now... She imagined the outcome of her counterattack, which would be...

_"Then I can make the lethal blow!"_

She charged Llamrei forward and aimed her spear directly at Lancer's chest. She hoped to have Llamrei pass him and allow her to skewer him with Rhongomyniad's blade in the process...

But then, Llamrei let out its loudest cry yet, and it staggered over to the side, away from Lancer as he dashed away. Arturia gasped upon seeing the problem: a gash running across the side of her noble steed, beginning at its front right leg. Fresh blood was slowly leaking out of the wound and dripping down its ribs.

"Llamrei..." she breathed out in concern. Then, she looked over at Olesya, who had a hand over her mouth in horror. "Olesya, can you heal my steed?!"

"Yes, I can...but..." Olesya's eyes were wide with disbelief and worry. "But...I've already applied the healing magic! I did it! Lancer, your steed should be fully healed by now! I don't understand what's going on!"

Arturia glared at Lancer, who was resting his spear against his shoulder, its tip gleaming with Llamrei's blood. At first, she was just as confused as Olesya was. Then, she looked down at Llamrei's unhealed wound again, then back at Lancer and his triumphant grin, and then she pieced it together.

"I see..." the King of Knights said. "So that's what's at play here..."

"Oh?" replied Lancer, pretending to be confused.

"That gold spear of yours is cursed, able to inflict devastating wounds that could never be healed." Then, she closed her eyes. "And it's a passive Noble Phantasm, one that doesn't require having its name called out. Its true power is activated only when the talisman cloth is unwrapped. I should've known..."

"My, my, quite an insight. Yes, you are correct. Now that you know what my blade can do, ask yourself this: can you keep on fighting, now that your noble steed is injured?"

Arturia looked down at Llamrei and inched it forward as a test. The horse moved, but its front right leg limped in the process. Narrowing her eyes at first, she then petted Llamrei's mane...and, to Olesya and Lancer's surprise, dismounted.

"What's going on with Lancer?!" Olesya exclaimed to herself. "She can't possibly fight like that, can she?!"

As soon as Arturia got off Llamrei, the injured noble steed disappeared in a fog of blue sparks. The King of Knights faced her opponent, the tip of Rhongomyniad resting on the ground and its hilt secured by her hands.

"You may have disabled my steed," Arturia said determinedly, "but that is all it is: a steed. Should you take the steed out first, there is still the rider to attend to." She raised Rhongomyniad and aimed it at her opponent. "And I have every intent on defeating you before you strike me with your Noble Phantasm. Steed...or no steed!"

"A bold move. You're relying on your own two feet to survive now. Excellent. I'm glad that we're finally fighting on equal ground. It was a courageous, not to mention honorable decision to make. Although I must add it was also a very _foolish_ mistake."

Arturia chuckled. "Well then, you clearly do not remember what I said to you before we first exchanged blows. With this lance, I am Lancer of White, not Rider of White, and I will demonstrate it to you as I fight you!"

Both Lancers charged at each other yet again, on foot this time. Their weapons met with brute force, triggering a massive shock-wave that forced both Servants back, nearly knocked Olesya to the ground, and even stripped the nearest trees of their bark and leaves.

Arturia was quick to recover, and she could see that Lancer seemed to be slipping on the ground. She immediately activated Rhongomyniad's power: a spiral of golden light enveloped its blade, generating powerful blasts of air that tore apart the concrete walkway blocks in its radius. Then, with the thought of finishing this duel once and for all exclusively on her mind, Arturia leaped towards Lancer's position.

But from the sidelines, Olesya gasped upon seeing it: Lancer's triumphant smile.

 _"Oh, no!"_ she thought.

A strip of ground beneath Lancer started tearing itself away, revealing the crimson spear underneath.

_"A Noble Phantasm needn't be a single weapon!"_

Lancer yanked the longer spear out from the ground with his foot and grabbed it by the pole. By then, Arturia realized her mistake too, but at this point, she was so close to her opponent, and still incoming, that a good hit by him was guaranteed. So, she did the only thing that would guarantee her survival, but would still be risky.

"AGH!"

"Urk!"

Arturia fell to the side, having thrust her own body to that direction with as much force as she could. A sudden, horrible spike of pain erupted in her chest, and she tried to clutch at it, only to find that the injury was completely underneath her...undamaged armor...?

 _"How can this be?"_ she thought, as she could see blood leaking out from under her breastplate. _"The armor itself must have deflected the strike if it doesn't even have a scratch. So why am I still injured? What's at work here?"_

"Lancer!" Olesya cried. Moments later, Arturia felt a soothing sensation come over her wound, and then, the pain was gone.

"My thanks, Olesya," the King of Knights replied. "It appears your healing magic has worked efficiently on me."

She then glared at Lancer, who was smirking. The tips of both his spears were now dripping with blood. She also noticed that Lancer's wrist had a superficial cut on it, inflicted by Rhongomyniad.

 _"So the gold spear is capable of inflicting cursed, permanent wounds, and the red spear was able to bypass my armor and hit the flesh underneath..."_ Arturia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _"Bypass my armor..."_

"You have a quicker mind than I thought, and quicker reflexes," Lancer remarked. "After disabling your steed with Gáe Buidhe, I was hoping I could surprise you with my Gáe Dearg. Yet you managed to move yourself at an angle undesirable for my lethal blow, just in a couple of split-seconds, even though you knew I would still hit you somewhere, no matter what. You truly are something, both on foot and on horseback."

"So, you have another passive Noble Phantasm," she replied, "one that is able to negate magic."

"So your armor was created using magic, huh? Well, if you were counting on it to protect you, you should surrender now, Lancer of White. You're as good as naked before my spears."

"I could say the same for your true identity...Diarmuid of the Love Spot."

There was a deathly silence in the air. Then, Lancer grinned in satisfaction. "So you figured it out? The name I once took in life?"

"Of course. It's something I should've seen sooner. A cursed gold spear, a red spear that destroys magic, and beneath the right eye a mole that enchants women. All telltale signs of the first of the knights of Fianna. Never did I think I had the honor of facing _you_ in combat."

* * *

Kayneth made an almost giddy smile as he overheard Arturia's revelation. It was the first battle of the Impossible Holy Grail War (if one did not count that sorry excuse of an ambush by Assassin of Black) and the White Faction now had the true identity of its first Black Servant! Surely all of the divine forces in existence had blessed his Faction with such good luck!

He should report this latest development to Tohsaka at once-

_**"Master, if I may-"** _

"What do you want, Rider?!" Kayneth snarled, irritated by his Servant's sudden interruption.

_**"I understand we are meant to learn as much as we can about our opponent, but now that we have everything we need and more, we must act immediately for the well-being of our comrade-in-arms!"** _

"Lancer can handle herself. There is no need to expend mana on a battle just yet, Rider."

_**"But Master, without her steed, she is at a terrible disadvantage. And need I mention the opponent's weapons, which render her Master's healing and her own armor useless?"** _

"And need I mention our primary purpose is to watch the duel from afar?"

_**"Master, I simply can't just-"** _

"You dare disobey the express orders of your Master, and of your Faction?!" Kayneth interrupted harshly. He then raised his clenched fist threateningly, exposing the white Command Seals to the air where his Servant was standing. "Must I use a Command Seal to ensure your obedience?! Must this be required?! MUST IT?!"

There was a cold silence. Then, Rider replied, _**"Fine, then. Because I can't let my Master use a Command Seal on something so trivial, I will instead present to you a compromise. I will yield to you, but I will also express my disapproval of this strategy, for a great reason."**_

"Yes, yes, compromise accepted. Now, do as you're told and wait for _my_ command, whatever it may be!"

To his immense relief, Kayneth didn't hear Rider respond. He then looked back at the battlefield, where Arturia and Lancer of Black (now Diarmuid of the Love Spot) were still conversing.

Then, the Archibald Master heard a soft ringing in his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out his stopwatch, which was indicating to him that ten minutes had passed.

_"So, ten minutes have passed? Very well, then. I shall meet up with Assassin and that doll. But, first thing's first..."_

Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion. Kayneth looked back at the battlefield in shock.

_**"I told you."** _

* * *

"LANCER?!" Olesya cried through the billowing cloud of smoke. "Lancer, where are you?!"

Then, she saw a faint outline walking through the smoke. At first, she thought it was Arturia, but seconds later, it grew larger and larger as it approached her. That was when she knew what was now happening.

She reached into her pocket, pulled out a whip, and slapped it onto the ground, triggering the other end to unfold into a large, menacing barb. Then, flames enveloped the whip, and Olesya snapped it towards the advancing Golem. The rope wrapped itself around the Golem's body and was secured when the barb sunk itself into the rock creation's chest. Then, Olesya pulled the whip, causing the rope to squeeze tighter around the Golem until it fell apart.

As the pieces of the Golem fell to the ground, Olesya realized, to her surprise, that someone had been standing behind it the entire time. She gritted her teeth at her opponent.

"Feend vor Sembren," she snarled. "I should've guessed."

"Animusphere," Feend replied. "I can't say I'm surprised to see the likes of you in this Grail War."

"I see your Golem-making skills are sub-par as usual. Can't say I'm surprised to see _that_."

The vor Sembren Master's lips tightened. But then, he smiled malevolently as four more Golems appeared, surrounding him and Olesya, their sights focused exclusively on the latter.

"Maybe you'll give me a different opinion once you and your Servant are through with them," he said.

Olesya smirked. "Oh, we'll see about that..."

Feend pointed towards the Animusphere Master, and with that cue, the Golems charged...

* * *

"Haaaaaugh!"

Arturia swung Rhongomyniad at Diarmuid, who parried it with Gáe Dearg. Then, she in turn parried the incoming blow of the new opponent's sword. She then forced the weapon away from her, only to be knocked aside by the Servant's horse. She stood up, dodged an incoming strike by Diarmuid's Gáe Buidhe, and jumped away from the two Servants.

As soon as she landed on the ground, she saw, at the corner of her eye, a gigantic Golem raising a clenched fist, intent on crushing her. But she dodged the attack and severed its hand with Rhongomyniad's blade. Then, she watched her opponents warily as they slowly advanced on her.

The sudden ambush occurred while she and Diarmuid were talking about the latter's real identity. For a moment, it seemed to her that Diarmuid hadn't been expecting the attack either. But given how he worked in near-perfect sync with the new Servant and the vicious squad of Golems, it was pretty clear to Arturia that the newcomers were also affiliated with the Black Faction.

The second Servant suddenly motioned his horse forward, and it charged at Arturia. However, she jumped out of the way and stabbed at the horse, but missed her mark by a few centimeters. She then traded a couple of blows with Diarmuid's spears and destroyed all but one of the Golems before jumping on top of a small cobblestone wall.

The King of Knights eyed the Servant's horse. "Rider of Black, I'm presuming?"

The Servant smiled. "You were expecting a Berserker instead?"

"Well, as I was discussing with Lancer of Black earlier, I too fight on horseback, yet I have the designation of Lancer of White due to my weapon."

"Ah. Well, fortunately for you, my noble steed is not a means of deception in regards to my class." The Servant gently stroked the horse's mane, eliciting a hum of contentment from it. "You have presumed correctly. I am indeed Rider of Black." His posture relaxed somewhat, and he placed a hand on his hap. "And you do not have to worry about explaining what happened during your duel with my friend. I watched everything from afar. Your means of deducing Lancer of Black's identity were pretty clever, I must admit. Yet very risky."

"I try," Arturia replied wryly.

"Getting yourself injured to accomplish a goal is not something that should be taken lightly." To Arturia's surprise, St. George's eyebrows furrowed with worry. "You must learn to take care of yourself, first and foremost."

Arturia's eyebrow arched upward. "Showing concern for me, your sworn enemy?"

"To me, there are no enemies, just people who need saving."

"You say that, yet you try to strike a lethal blow on me every time. How contradictory."

St. George smiled. "I was holding back a little. In my life, I have tried to give my opponents enough time to consider the sins they committed and repent. But there are occasions where that additional time is little to none..." His smile faded away, and he closed his eyes. "But you intended to kill my friend Lancer, and a scenario like that is one I cannot abide to. With that in mind, I'd say you have little time to repent, Lancer of White."

Diarmuid suddenly leaped towards Arturia, Gáe Dearg poised to strike. The King of Knights knocked the red spear away with a strike by Rhongomyniad, and leaped off the wall to avoid Gáe Buidhe. In the process, she literally jumped into the arms of the last Golem, but she managed to break free, literally, before destroying the artificial being. St. George opened his eyes and had his horse charge towards his opponent. As soon as he approached Arturia, he swung his sword at her, but she parried it with her lance.

Next, Diarmuid reached Arturia again and stabbed at her with Gáe Buidhe again, but she blocked it with the blade of Rhongomyniad. She then used the other end of the lance to block Rider's next strike. The King of Knights then struggled to parry blows using both sides of Rhongomyniad, as both Diarmuid and St. George stabbed and slashed at her repeatedly from left to right.

 _"They're very strong when they work in tandem,"_ she thought. _"I can barely move my position without endangering myself. I cannot call Llamrei back, given its cursed injury. At this point, it will take an extraordinary intervention to increase my chances of survival..."_

"You know, Lancer of White," St. George said calmly, right after Arturia blocked his sword yet again, "you really are standing your ground and just waiting for us to yield. It may be risky to your well-being, but I also find it a very admirable trait, one lacking in many people of this era. It is an honor to find myself in a duel with you."

Arturia forced Diarmuid after after parrying blows from both of his spears. She then glanced at St. George, and couldn't help but smile. After all, he had been nothing but soft-spoken and considerate during their short exchange of blows.

"And I as well, considering you seem to have a noble spirit."

The Servant bowed his head humbly. "Such is the gift of God." Then, he swung at Arturia with his sword yet again.

* * *

_**"This doesn't look good..."** _

Kayneth stood behind a tree trunk, observing the dual battles between Masters, Servants, and Golems. He hadn't yet found Assassin and her homunculus Master, not that he wanted to try. At this point, his teammates were in danger, and he knew that if he didn't act any longer, he would be losing some valuable chess pieces.

He closed his eyes in defeat. "Do it, Rider," he instructed. "Show the Black Faction your power. But remember, use it for defense only."

 _ **"**_ **Excellent** _ **! Now**_ **this** _ **is what I've been waiting for!"**_ Rider immediately materialized into physical form, nearly startling Kayneth because he was so close to his Master's position. "Ah, now _this_ will be fun!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Kayneth replied hurriedly. "Just...please, for the love of all that is holy, DO NOT MUCK THIS UP!"

Rider merely grinned confidently in response, and he pulled out his sword.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Master. I plan not to."

* * *

Arturia continued to block blows from Diarmuid's spears and St. George's sword, plus avoiding being trampled by the horse. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Olesya holding out on her own against the Golems her opponent kept throwing at her. She wished she could overcome her opponents and rush to the aid of her Master, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Then, at that exact moment, Arturia came upon a startling realization and cursed in her mind. In the rush of the battling and her intent on not getting defeated, she had forgotten all about-

**"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

A blur of smoke, metal, fur, dirt, and electricity emerged from the fog and thundered towards Diarmuid and St. George, forcing them to flee so they could avoid being struck. As soon as the blur passed them, it slowed to a stop, revealing Rider aboard a grand, gigantic chariot pulled by two Divine Bulls and bearing two large, curved sickles. Both Black Servants gawked at the chariot in a mix of wonder and terror as Arturia's teammate, Rider of White, held out his arms majestically.

"Hear me now, Servants of the Black Faction, for I am a king!" Rider of White hollered in a voice so booming that even Olesya and her opponent stopped their battle to awkwardly listen. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! In this impossible battle for the Holy Grail, I am of the Rider class of Servants!"

Out of the corner of her other eye, Arturia could see Iskandar's Master, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, collapsing to his knees in disbelief. She couldn't blame the man; after all, she now wanted nothing more than to make Rider of White eat the blade of her spear.

Suddenly, Olesya's voice echoed in Arturia's mind. **_"Are you...hearing what I'm hearing, Lancer...?"_**

Arturia nodded. _"Yes._ _It appears our Rider has indulged in his foolish and maddeningly ridiculous antics again."_

**_"I wish I could say I was surprised but...I honestly am not anymore..."_ **

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RIDER, IDENTIFYING YOURSELF LIKE THAT?!" Kayneth called out furiously, but Iskandar ignored it in an almost cold and dismissive manner.

Instead, the Rider Servant lowered his arms and continued, "Fate has brought us all together in this place to do battle for the possession of the Holy Grail. But first, I wish to make an offer." He suddenly thrust his arms out in the same position again. "What think you of joining my glorious and invincible army that is the White Faction?! You would be treated as honored allies, friends, and brothers-in-arms! Together, we shall in the glory of battle, and the joy of world conquest!"

Silence fell upon the battlefield. Even the Golems were motionless, watching Rider of White in his explosive speech.

 _ **"He's...not being**_ **serious** _ **, is he...?"**_ Olesya asked.

 _"Trust me, Olesya,"_ replied Arturia, _"as immaturely loud and boisterous as he may be, there is nothing but the truth present in Rider of White's words."_

 _ **"Are you really doing this NOW, Rider?!"**_ Kayneth exclaimed, using his magically-amplified voice. _ **"This is no time for your silly and absurd speeches! I am not going to repeat myself. Defend Lancer of White and her Master from the Black Faction. NOW."**_

Iskandar sighed in boredom. "If you insist, Master..." he replied.

Then, without another word, Iskandar cracked his whip, prompting his chariot to barrel towards the Golems surrounding Olesya. Her opponent didn't have enough time commanding his creations to defend themselves, and they were all ruthlessly trampled and ground into pieces by the Divine Bulls' hooves and the chariot's wheels. The Golems' creator took this time to flee the battlefield.

Next, Iskandar redirected his vehicle towards Diarmuid and St. George. They both jumped out of the way, and as the chariot slowed down to turn around, St. George faced his counterpart in the White Faction.

"My apologies that your speech was so rudely interrupted," he said calmly. "But, if it makes you feel any better, Iskandar, King of Conquerors, I respectfully decline your offer."

Upon hearing this polite and respectful response from his opponent, Iskandar grinned slightly and replied, "Well, I'd be willing to discuss compensation."

"My apologies again, but that is still not enticing to me. I am a protector of the people, and all that is good in the world. Do not be so inclined to think I can be swayed by material objects such as money. And I shall have you know that I can't abide fighting alongside one who proudly brands himself the 'King of Conquerors'. It would sully my reputation as a knight, and as a servant of God."

"Huh, a servant of God, you say? So that makes you a saint. Makes sense." His grin widened. "Well, if you insist, Rider of Black. But I'll have you know that conquerors always win, for that is the meaning of conquest!"

With a loud and determined yell, Iskandar directed his chariot towards St. George. St. George grinned in response and charged his horse toward the chariot, his sword ready.

Meanwhile, Arturia ran back to Olesya's position. "Master, are you okay?!" she said.

"Yes, I'm fine," Olesya replied as she deactivated her magical whip of fire. "Lancer, we must retreat now."

"Retreat?"

"Yes. We did exactly what we were expected to do. We know Lancer of Black's true identity, and we have a good idea about Rider of Black's strength and fighting capabilities. Now we must get back safely to Tohsaka and provide him the information we just learned."

Arturia was going to reply, but then, she sensed an incoming attack. She leaped forward and tackled Olesya out of the way, just in time for both to avoid Gáe Dearg's strike.

"My apologies for the interruption, Lancer of White," Diarmuid said as he withdrew Gáe Dearg's blade from the ground, "but I'm afraid I cannot let you or your Master escape. My Master desires your deaths at my hands, and it is my duty as a knight to fulfill my lord's desire."

"How loyal of you," Olesya replied dryly. "But I thought a knight wasn't allowed to kill a lady."

"It brings me discomfort to know this, but if that is what my lord desires..." He raised Gáe Buidhe and aimed it at both females. "Then it shall be done. My deepest apologies."

Suddenly, two angry, monstrous bellows sounded in the air. Diarmuid jumped away seconds before Iskandar's chariot trampled and rolled over the ground he had been standing on.

"I THINK NOT, LANCER OF BLACK!" hollered the King of Conquerors. "YARGH!"

He maneuvered his chariot away to avoid a swipe by St. George's sword, then redirected it back towards the Black Servant. As for Arturia, she charged towards Diarmuid and swiped Rhongomyniad at him, but he blocked it with Gáe Dearg.

As for Olesya, she fled from the immediate area and took cover under the shade of another tree.

 _"This is not good, not good at all,"_ she thought. _"Lancer and Rider of Black are both not letting up. Unlike us, they have no intent on letting their opponents leave this place alive. We have to find a way to distract them long enough for us to withdraw..."_

Then, the silver-haired woman noticed something moving at the corner of her eye. She glanced at the treeline, where the movement was coming from...and smiled.

_"Of course..."_

* * *

"Dear God...how long is this battle going to last...?"

"As long as it has to."

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia yelped out in shock and fell over in his hiding place among the thick bushes. But then, he sighed in relief upon identifying the speaker.

"Oh my God, vor Sembren!" he exclaimed in outrage. "Don't surprise me like that!"

Feend looked away from Caules, towards the battlefield. "Be on your guard at all times, boy," he replied. "Feet, yards, or miles away, you're not safe, no matter what. If you don't keep that advice in mind, you'll be easy pickings for the White Faction. Not to mention the Magus Killer, Emiya."

"Uh-huh..." Caules stood up from the ground and dusted the grime off his pants. "What should we do now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your plan was for my Rider to ambush and kill Lancer of White while she was preoccupied with her battle with your Servant." The boy then gestured towards the duel between both St. George and Iskandar. "But that didn't work! And now, we can't simply just tag-team her because of Rider of White and his goddamn shiny chariot!"

"We have to keep on fighting, boy," Feend replied simply. "This is our chance to prove the Black Faction's strength and resilience to the White Faction, and we're not going to let some deluded fool like Rider of White become a setback for us. Besides..." He glared hatefully at Diarmuid. "They now know about Lancer's true identity! Already, at this stage of the War!"

"I _really_ don't think this is a good idea, vor Sembren sir!" Caules began looking around hesitantly. "We're fighting in a public area..."

"You said your Bounded Field would be enough to ward off any rabble."

"Yes, I did, but you're talking to a third-rate magus, after all... It may be enough to fool innocent people away but it's also enough to attract other White Masters..."

Feend gritted his teeth, looked away from the boy, and thought angrily, _"Damn you, you bastard Emiya... You set me, a first-rate Clock Tower instructor, up with untalented Yggdmillennia scum! Ohhhhh, I'm sure you're having a laugh at this at my expense..."_

* * *

Further into the forest, Sieg observed the vulnerable Black Masters.

"Lend a helping hand, Assassin," he ordered calmly.

* * *

Feend suddenly tensed up. He didn't know why, but there was something uneasy in the air. It was making his skin crawl, and the hairs on his neck stick up...

Before he knew it, something...or _someone_ landed in front of him. Feend's eyes widened in terror, and he allowed himself to fall over, just in time to avoid being slashed by a glinting dagger. Then, he looked up at his assailant: a dark-skinned, purple-haired woman wearing a skintight black-and-gray outfit, a drawn hood, and a skull mask. Her very presence evoked the aura of both an eerie cat and a lurking shadow.

 _"Assassin of White?!"_ he thought in surprise.

Assassin slowly raised her dirk, prepared to deliver the killing blow...

_"Damn it, it's an ambush!"_

But Feend wasn't going to allow himself to die this way. He pulled out the very pointer he used for his classes and turned it to its other end; electricity started to flow and crackle out of it. With a yell, he jabbed it into Assassin's shin while she was still aiming her weapon, thus electrifying her. Once she was properly incapacitated, Feend scrambled over to Caules.

"They're trying to ambush us, boy!" he snarled. "Quick, be on your guard!"

However, Caules was transfixed with terror. His eyes were locked into the empty eye-sockets of Assassin's mask.

"W-W-We're g-gonna f-f- _fight_ her?!" he stuttered out.

Feend growled angrily, knowing that two magi fighting against an Assassin Servant was next to impossible. Then again, it was also next to impossible for him to survive her first attack... There was something suspicious about that...

Either way, Assassin threw her dirk to her other hand and hissed at the two magi. She then went into a crouching position, prepared to strike...

"No, don't do this!" Caules screamed fearfully. "RIDER!"

Assassin didn't seem daunted by the call; instead, she was still crouched. Moments later, St. George arrived at the scene on horseback, forcing Assassin to leap into the treetops.

"Are you alright, Master?" the Rider Servant asked as his steed snorted. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm alright..." Caules replied, gazing up warily at the treetops.

Meanwhile, Feend continued to stare at the place Assassin had been standing on. There was definitely something odd about how _slow_ the Silent Killer had been. After all, it was a perfect chance for the White Faction to take two Masters out of the game already... Unless...

Feend glared at Diarmuid, who was now fighting Arturia and Iskandar alone.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

"What, what?!" replied Caules, startled by the sudden outburst.

The instructor pointed at St. George. "Rider, get back in the field and assist Lancer now!"

St. George blinked in surprise. "I mean no disrespect, fellow teammate, but...you are not my Master-"

"There is no time, Rider! Get back there before-"

There was a pair of mighty bellows, and Feend, Caules, and St. George looked back at the battlefield. Iskandar's chariot had just suddenly launched into the air, with Arturia and Olesya already onboard. Diarmuid tried to swipe at the vehicle with his spears, but missed both times. Now, the quartet could only watch as the chariot disappeared into the night sky.

"They...They _retreated_?!" Caules exclaimed in confusion.

"I wonder why..." St. George remarked.

With the threat of enemy Servants now gone, Diarmuid immediately rushed over to Feend, who was trembling in fury.

"My lord, how are you?!" the Lancer Servant said. "Are you well?"

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I, Lancer?" snarled the vor Sembren Master. He then glared at St. George, who just dismounted his horse as it de-materialized. "Why did you come to our aid?!"

"My Master called me over," replied St. George, who was puzzled by Feend's anger at being assisted. "I am truly shocked by your attitude about this. After all, you two were in danger of being killed by Assassin of White."

"No, we weren't!"

"Man, I don't know about you guys at the Clock Tower," Caules replied, "but I'd say a person who wears a freaky-looking skull mask, wields a dirk, and has Presence Concealment is a whole load of _bad news_ to Masters!"

"That was a ploy designed to help Lancer and Rider of White escape!"

"A...A _ploy_...?"

"Yes, boy, a ploy. Lancer and Rider of White had no chance of escaping this battlefield on their own, not with our Servants keeping up with them every step of the way. That's why they brought Assassin of White as a last resort. They were counting on our Servants rushing to our aid once Assassin attacked us."

"But why didn't they just kill us? This was a perfect opportunity for them to do so!"

Feend gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "That accursed Tokiomi Tohsaka... This is either his way of showing us how fair and honorable the White Faction is going to be in this fight, or him looking down on us and thinking we're not worth the trouble."

"Or both," St. George added.

"WHO THE HELL ASKED FOR YOUR INPUT?!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, the black limousine drove through the fog at a slow speed. Inside, Irisviel, Kairi, Mordred, and Waver looked through the windows, watching the wispy, cloudy air envelop their vehicle.

"Wh-What is with this fog?" Waver asked. "It feels...unnatural."

However, Irisviel's eyes were narrowed. "We just passed a Bounded Field," she replied.

"Well, I certainly didn't give the order to set up a Bounded Field in this area," Kairi said.

"So it's...an attack..." concluded Waver. He started trembling in fear and apprehension at the prospect of fighting enemy Masters, and couldn't help but wonder why they had to drop off Teams Archer and Berserker before then.

On the other hand, Mordred's mouth burst into a tooth-bared, bestial grin. "Well then," she snarled in excitement, "if the White Faction wants to attack us here and now, then I say bring it on!" Her sword materialized in a flash of light, and she aimed it despite the limited space inside the limo. "I'm going to show those bastards what a true fighter is!"

"Hold on a moment, Saber!" Irisviel exclaimed, holding up her hand. "The...The Bounded Field's dissipating!"

"It is?!" Waver replied.

"But why?" asked Kairi, his eyebrow raised. "If there's no magical barrier to mask the fighting, then we risk exposing the Holy Grail War to the outside world."

"I don't know..." replied Irisviel.

"Master..."

A shadowy aura spiraled beside Waver and revealed one of his Assassins (a thin, gangling man with skeletal-like limbs) upon dissipating. The young student yelped out in surprise at his Servant's sudden appearance.

"A-As-Assassin?!" he stuttered. "Wh-What is it?!"

"I detect two Servants near our approximate position," the Assassin replied in a low, rumbling voice.

"YES!" Mordred cried. "About damn time!"

Suddenly, the Assassin chuckled jeeringly. "And it does not bring me any disappointment to tell you, Saber, that neither Servant is an enemy. They are our allies." He began to dissipate while Mordred growled angrily at him and de-materialized her sword. "Although I trust they will no longer be when you see them in their condition..."

"What?" Waver replied. "What do you mean by that? ...Assassin? ...Assassin!"

At that moment, the limo stopped, and the window to the front seat opened, revealing its homunculus driver.

"Madam Einzbern," the homunculus said, "I see Feend vor Sembren, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, and their Servants nearby. They all look hassled up."

"WHAT?!"

Irisviel immediately sat up and got out of the elongated vehicle, followed closely by the others. As soon as they got out, they could see Miyama Park, surrounded by a thick blanket of fog that was slowly dispersing away. Near the treeline, a few yards away, they saw Feend, Caules, Diarmuid, and St. George. Indeed, they all looked worn out.

"Oh, my goodness!" Irisviel cried as she dashed towards them. "Come on! We have to help them!"

Her group ran towards Feend's, but once they reached their position, Feend, the first to spot them, narrowed his eyes accusingly at them.

"About time you showed your faces," he snarled. He then focused his sights on Kairi. "Especially you, so-called _leader_."

"What happened?" asked Irisviel.

"What do you think happened?! We were attacked by the White Faction, and while you were busy dropping off our valuable teammates, Yggdmillennia and I were forced to handle them on our own!"

"Ummm..." Caules interjected. "I wouldn't exactly word it like that-"

He was then silenced by Feend's outstretched palm. Meanwhile, Irisviel's eyes were narrowed at the vor Sembren Master.

"Listen, Feend vor Sembren," she replied defensively, "this attack was as unexpected to me as it is to you! Trust me, I will contact my husband and talk to him about this-"

"Like hell you will!" Feend took a couple of steps towards the white-haired woman and pointed a finger at her. "You were in on this! You knew this was going to happen, and yet, you didn't bother to fill me and Yggdmillennia in! You probably know what else your husband has planned!"

Irisviel stepped backward in alarm. "I swear, vor Sembren, this isn't what Kiritsugu had planned-"

"Yes, you do! You're his devoted little doll, clinging on to every word he says like it's the damn gospel-!"

He suddenly froze and went silent the moment a pair of side-by-side barrels rested themselves against the back of his head, their metal shining and cold. Irisviel stared over Feend's shoulder and saw Kairi standing behind him, aiming a shortened, double-barreled shotgun at the Black Master. His lazy, relaxed disposition had suddenly disappeared, replaced with one of killing intent that was almost frightening.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting," Kairi said. "Go on, keep insulting the lady." He clicked the safety of his shotgun off. "Go on."

Suddenly, Kairi felt something sharp and cold resting against his throat. At the corner of his eye, he could see a spear wrapped in a talisman cloth.

"If you insist on threatening my Master in this manner," Diarmuid warned, "then you'll have to answer to me first." His eyes narrowed when Kairi stubbornly refused to budge, his deadly expression unchanging. "Now release my Master. At once!"

"Damn you, Lancer," spat Feend. "Just kill this fool already." He gritted his teeth in rage. "I command you!"

"STOP!" a new voice commanded.

Everyone's heads turned towards Caules, who then nervously looked beside him. Standing there was St. George, who had his hands raised.

"Please, lower your weapons!" he cried in a pleading voice. "There is no need for violence and turmoil!" He turned his head slowly, looking from Diarmuid to Kairi to Feend to Irisviel. "I believe there is a high possibility of you all discussing this topic in a civil manner."

Kairi and Diarmuid glared at each other hatefully, while Feend did the same towards Irisviel. Finally, Kairi and Lancer slowly lowered their weapons simultaneously. Once that was done, Feend stared at Irisviel bitterly for a few more seconds before walking away, towards the remains of his fallen Golems, with a smug scoff. Diarmuid sighed heavily at his Master's implacable attitude, gave St. George a warm glance of thanks for defusing the situation, and disappeared in a shower of particles.

"Oh, thank God for you, Rider..." Caules breathed out in relief. "Thank God for you..."

St. George ignored his Master, however. "By the heavens, this Black Faction is falling apart faster than any disorganized army I've ever encountered," he remarked. Then, he scanned the rest of his temporary allies before setting his eyes on Irisviel. "And it appears a large majority of our problems are rooted to your husband, Lady Irisviel."

This prompted Irisviel to blush and look down in embarrassment. "I sincerely apologize for my husband," she replied softly.

St. George spoke more firmly, to the surprise of Caules. "No, do not apologize for him, Lady Irisviel. He himself must admit whatever shortcomings he has. I know not of what drives him to make these decisions, but from my experience, they match the actions of someone who suffered a life-changing betrayal." He closed his eyes solemnly and began to de-materialize. "As his wife, Lady Irisviel, I beseech you to aid your husband with his inner ailment. If not...this alliance will suffer for it."

Irisviel's eyes widened, just as St. George fully disappeared. Caules stood still for a moment, shocked by how his Servant unflinchingly provided an insight into the Black Faction's problems. Then, he looked away nervously, unsure of what else to do at the moment.

As for Mordred, she was leaning against a tree coolly, having watched the entire exchange with an air of childish amusement.

"Well," she said, "that went well."

"Tell me about it," Kairi replied, rubbing the spot of his neck where Diarmuid's spear had been aiming.

The Saber Servant growled in response. "I wasn't talking to you, you buffoon."

Irisviel sighed and shook her head. "This just keeps getting worse and worse..." she remarked.

"Well, not all of it is bad," Kairi piped up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We can definitely salvage the situation." He snapped his fingers at Caules's direction, catching the boy's attention. "Boy, whatever your name is-"

"Caules," the Yggdmillennia Master said.

"Yeah, Paules, do tell us..." He cast an intimidating glance at Caules. "Which of the White Servants attacked you and vor Sembren?"

"Lancer, Rider, and Assassin of White, without a doubt."

"Lancer, Rider, and Assassin, eh? Well, all Assassin Servants are supposed to be Hassan-i-Sabbah, so that rules Assassin of White's true identity out. What about Rider of White? Did you learn anything about him?"

Immediately, Caules started to chuckle. "You...You could say that..."

Kairi was taken aback by Caules's reaction. "Why? What happened?"

"Rider pretty much shouted his true identity to the heavens. It's Iskandar, King of Conquerors."

...

"He just... _shouted it out_?" Irisviel asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and he didn't seem to have any qualms about it."

Kairi smirked. "Heh. I guess that confirms my suspicions..."

"What suspicions?" asked Caules.

"Never mind that. What about Lancer of White? Were you able to find out his or her true identity?"

"No. But I can tell you she was a spearwoman of extraordinary skill and agility. The way she fights would remind you of a Saber Servant. She may be on the opposite team, but I might say, she was truly impressive."

"Really?" Irisviel asked, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yeah. Oh, and she spent the first half of the fight on horseback."

"On horseback? But I thought she was a Lancer Servant!"

"Yeah, but unlike our Lancer, Lancer of White was actually equipped with a lance, which is more efficient when the user is riding a horse. And that horse, well...there was something about it that made it seem... _royal_. It was just the very quality of it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Lancer of White was a queen in her past life."

"You said Lancer spent the first half of the fight on horseback," Kairi said. "What about the second half? What happened then?"

"Well, our Lancer's Gáe Buidhe inflicted a cursed wound on Lancer of White's horse. Because of that, she had to abandon it and fight on foot. She fought well in that capacity too, but-"

"Permanently disabling that horse may have also locked Lancer of White out of her ability to use her Noble Phantasm," completed Irisviel. "That was a good move."

"A good move indeed," Kairi said. "For once, I'm going to have to commend Feend vor Sembren on his part." He then looked back at Caules. "Is there anything else about Lancer of White that we should know about?"

"Well..." The Yggdmillennia Master looked at Mordred nervously. "Now that you guys are here, I just realized something very, um... _interesting_..."

"Why? What is it?" asked Irisviel.

"Lancer of White...she...she looked a little like our Saber..."

Mordred, who had been listening in on the conversation with only some interest, suddenly froze at the revelation. She stood upright, her hands trembling, and the Knight of Treachery glared at Caules with an unknown emotion in her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I said she looked a little like you, Saber. It was very odd-"

" _YES_!"

Caules yelled out and jumped back a little when Mordred materialized her sword again, along with most of her armor. Irisviel's eyes bulged out in shock, but Kairi merely stood his ground nonchalantly.

"I did not think I would face him in _this_ Grail War," Mordred snarled gleefully, "but it seems fate is my side today! I shall settle this once and for all!"

"Settle what once and for all, Saber?!" Irisviel exclaimed. "Who are you talking about?!"

The Saber Servant glared at her. "That description... There is only one Heroic Spirit that fits it, and that is my FATHER!"

"Y-You're f- _father_?" Caules replied incredulously. He was immediately intimidated into silence when Mordred aimed her sword at him.

"Yes, my father..." A flame lit up in the Knight of Treachery's eyes as she remembered Caules's description. "Who you so ungraciously called a WOMAN!"

"NO, SABER!" Irisviel screamed, thrusting herself between Saber and Caules. "Don't turn on your ally just because he mistook your father's gender! Please, just calm down, and we can talk about this-"

"I require no more talking!" Mordred interrupted savagely, just as her helmet started to activate. "The time has come for me to confront my father and show him my worth as a king! I've been waiting for this!" She was grinning madly as her helmet finally snapped itself around her head. "Ohhhhh, I've been waiting for this for _a long time_!"

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
The First True Clash**

**Kairi:** Don't hold back, knight. Give it your all. **  
**

 **Lancer of White:** To think that I would face you here, on this battlefield...

 **Kiritsugu:** Now then, let's see what you can do, Kairi Sisigou.

 **Saber of Black:** DO YOU SEE ME FOR WHO I AM NOW?! **DO YOU?!**

 **Caster of Black:** At last, she has come back to _life_!

**Next Time:  
Duel of Knights**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed my presentation of a battle between Servants. Once again, the writing may be shabby (it happens when work on this chapter spans many months), and I may or may not have missed out on some important facts that could've made the battle more plausible, but in the end, I did feel proud of this final result at the time I finished this, and I still am. And don't worry, peeps, there'll obviously be another Servant-on-Servant battle in the next chapter, just in case this chapter's ending and preview didn't indicate things for you. ;D
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	12. Duel of Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Now THIS is a chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for, and you betcha the action in this one is going to be astounding and enthralling! :D :D :D
> 
> Anyway, I credit the Archer vs. Lancer and Saber vs. Lancer duels in the first two episodes of the Unlimited Blade Works anime, and the Arthur vs. Mordred duel in the fifth chapter of 00Altair's "Fate Magnus Bellum" fic, as sources of inspiration for this duel. Kudos to them for making such awesome scenes that I can follow behind! You can find "Fate Magnus Bellum" over at FanFiction.Net if you're ever interested in reading that (unless the author cross-posted it to AO3 without my knowledge). Do check it out, for it's a pretty amazing fic, and the author clearly knows at least a bit more about the Nasuverse than I do. Unfortunately, it hasn't seen an update for at least a couple of years, but it's still a great read, and I do recommend it.
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**Miyama Park**

"I require no more talking!" Mordred snarled savagely, just as her helmet started to activate. "The time has come for me to confront my father and show him my worth as a king! I've been waiting for this!" She was grinning madly as her helmet finally snapped itself around her head. "Ohhhhh, I've been waiting for this for _a long time_!"

"Wait a minute, Saber!" Irisviel cried in concern as the fully-armored Knight of Treachery sheathed Clarent and started to walk away. "What're you going to do?!"

Mordred glared at the silver-haired woman, and though her face was fully obscured by her helmet, everyone could sense the hungry yet satisfied grin plastered on the face of the Knight of Treachery.

"What do you think, milady?! I'm going to confront my father and settle a personal matter once and for all!"

"But it could be dangerous! Rider of White is still with King Arthur!"

"HA! Rider of White is child's play for me! I'll slay him first, with one strike of Clarent! HA HA!"

"Yeah, good luck with that..." Caules whispered to himself.

Irisviel was still concerned. "Please, Saber, don't go and do something reckless-"

"Reckless? _Reckless_?!" Mordred slammed a clenched fist onto her breastplate, provoking a loud, hollow, metallic clang. "Irisviel, I am Mordred Pendragon, son of Arthur Pendragon! As the son of the king, it was my right to inherit the throne of Britain, but I was denied of it by the king, my _father himself_! But now that we are together again, in the throes of the battlefield, it is my opportunity to prove to him how worthy I am! My _perfect_ opportunity! And you are NOT going to stop me!"

Irisviel looked at Kairi pleadingly. "Please, Sisigou-san, tell Saber that this is a bad idea!"

Upon hearing those words, Mordred suddenly unsheathed Clarent and aimed its blade directly between Kairi's eyes. There was a ferocious, bestial look in her emerald eyes.

"You do that, you die, impostor," the Knight of Treachery snarled. "I do not care what my Master ordered you to do. He is not around to see your failure."

To everyone's surprise, Kairi wasn't daunted by the threat in the slightest. Instead, the necromancer calmly moved Clarent's blade away from his face, using his hand, and smiled confidently at Mordred.

"I have no intention of stopping you," he replied. "Don't hold back, knight. Give it your all."

Mordred's posture stiffened for a moment, for she obviously did not expect Kairi to respond like that. But after a few seconds, she sheathed Clarent, and everyone could sense her hungry grin again.

"Will do," she said.

Before Irisviel could stop her, Mordred launched herself out of the park with an explosive burst of air, which nearly knocked everyone else over. Once she recovered, Irisviel marched towards Kairi with an outraged look on her face.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" she snapped. "I would've stopped her from killing you!"

"I wasn't afraid of dying, if that's what you're implying. Besides, I really doubt Saber wouldn't care in the slightest if you were in the way. She may like you, but she's also quite destructive."

Irisviel pursed her lips, realizing Kairi was right about that. Then, she replied, "But still, this is a very risky gamble for her! She could get herself killed!"

Kairi merely smirked back at her. "No, she won't. I have the utmost faith in her."

"How could you have faith in her?! She's coming up against two Servants, and she's blinded by her emotions! Worse yet, you're not even _with_ her on the battlefield! Why in the world did Kiritsugu hire you to take his place?!"

"Relax, lady, _relax_." Kairi suddenly looked across the park. "I think I know where the battlefield is..."

"You do?" Irisviel blinked in confusion. "Where?"

Kairi didn't respond. Irisviel then realized that the necromancer was now looking over her shoulder, wearing a look of suspicion. Turning around, she saw someone standing several yards away, between the trees, having apparently been there for some time.

" _Ruler_...?"

The Maid of Orléans calmly turned around and started walking out of the park.

* * *

**Homurahara Academy**

The two Divine Bulls bellowed as Iskandar's mighty chariot touched down on the street outside the school perimeter, shooting out bolts of electricity in the process. It gradually slowed down to a stop, and once it did, Olesya and Arturia dismounted. Arturia had now switched back to her civilian clothing, which was now a white coat, a dark skirt, thigh-high leggings, and a long royal-blue scarf.

"I must say, Animusphere," Kayneth said, looking down upon the two women, "that was a very clever strategy of yours. Diverting the Black Servants' attention away from our Servants, by endangering their Masters using our Assassin, so they could inevitably rush to their aid and guarantee our escape? I can see your sharp and quick thinking hasn't dulled one bit."

"Do I hear Kayneth El-Melloi, ninth head of the Archibald family, showering praise upon me?" Olesya asked playfully.

Kayneth frowned. "Neither have your teasing ways, clearly..."

Olesya giggled teasingly for a quick moment. Then, she looked at Arturia, who, to her surprise, was looking concerned.

"Olesya?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

Arturia didn't respond immediately, but after a minute or so, the Lancer Servant looked back at her Master.

"Lancer of Black..." she said. "It was my first fight with him, and already did he prove to be a formidable opponent against me... His cursed spear incapacitated Llamrei with a permanent wound that can't be healed..."

"But you were able to fight well without it. I don't see how that could be such a problem."

"Yes, it is true that I can fight efficiently on foot. However..." Arturia solemnly looked down at Rhongomyniad, which was still being held in her hands. "Rhongomyniad is a lance, not a spear. Despite the similar designs, the two weapons are not alike. Without Llamrei, I cannot use Rhongomyniad to its fullest potential. And that means-"

"You will be unable to activate your Noble Phantasm..."

Olesya cursed herself for not realizing the problem sooner. In fact, she cursed herself for not understanding her Servant at all. For her entire life, she was raised believing she would summon King Arthur as a Saber Servant, nothing more, nothing less. As a result, she studied certain aspects of the Arthurian tale that matched her expectations, while ignoring all those that seemed unimportant and trivial to her. But thanks to Tokiomi Tohsaka's unintended machinations, she was stuck with a different, unexpected type of Servant, one whose true powers and abilities were beyond her...

Perhaps this is why Lancer was left with such a terrible disability...

"What a terrible development," Iskandar suddenly remarked. "Master, what do you think we should do about it?"

"What're you talking about, Rider?" spat Kayneth. "We're sticking to Tohsaka's plan. Not once did he ever mention returning to the park in case we have to heal Lancer's magical horse!"

"But you heard Lancer! Without her steed, she cannot use her trump card when we might need it the most."

"True, true. But we mustn't worry about it now. Our plan was a success, and our objective now is to return to base and share our knowledge about Lancer and Rider of Black to our allies. Besides, we have a number of other trump cards at our disposal, including yours! Do not concern yourself over trivial matters such as this."

"But Master-!"

"Your Master's right, Rider," Olesya suddenly interrupted. "Besides, you and Lancer used up a good amount of mana during the fight. We must save our strength, and worry about restoring Lancer's steed later." An almost despondent look came upon her eyes. "For now, we must focus on the current objective."

Arturia nodded stiffly in agreement.

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way, Animusphere," Kayneth said, his tone one of sickening gratitude. Then, he looked up at the nighttime sky. "Now then, it is time for us to make our leave."

Iskandar arched an eyebrow. "We're not going to take the ladies with us?" he asked.

The ninth-generation mage furrowed his brow. "The plan was to split up during the retreat, _before_ we returned to the Tohsaka manor! That's why we left Assassin and that doll behind! For heaven's sake, did you not listen to our instructions, Rider?!"

The King of Conquerors shrugged dismissively. "I was listening all right, Master. But I thought you had actually seen the error of such directions when we took Lancer and her Master along in my chariot."

"I never approved of such a thing! _You_ just waited for them to get on!"

"Oh, yeah." Iskandar started scratching his mighty red beard. "That's right, I did..."

"Well, this is enough indulgence for you, Rider! I will not allow it any further! Lancer and Animusphere are going to return to our base of operations their own way from here on out. There's no way the Black Faction is finished with us for the night. Not when the Magus Killer is still their leader."

The Rider Servant narrowed his eyes in disgust. "So you're saying we should save ourselves and leave our comrades-in-arms as easy pickings?! That is profoundly, horrendously absurd! No, not absurd, _disrespectful_!"

"We can handle our own just fine, Rider," Olesya said, her eyes narrowing coldly. "Please do as your Master tells you."

Iskandar's fiery red eyes widened at Olesya's willingness to follow such a strategy. He prepared to counterargue, but then he saw Kayneth's hand, the one bearing the Command Seals, twitch instinctively. At that moment, the King of Conquerors realized he had spoken long enough, and instead nodded in begrudging agreement.

" _Thank you_ ," Kayneth heaved out with annoyed gratefulness. "Now then, fare thee well."

Iskandar grumbled in ambivalence, but he cracked his whip, prompting the electricity to crackle again and the Divine Bulls to bellow loudly. Arturia and Olesya watched as Iskandar's chariot lifted off into the air and flew out of sight, down the direction of Tohsaka Manor. Once it was out of sight, Arturia turned to Olesya.

"Shall we begin our trek home, Master?" she asked.

"Yes, Lancer," Olesya replied solemnly. "Let's."

But the King of Knights didn't budge. Instead, she raised her eyebrows in concern for her Master.

"Olesya, is there something wrong?" Then, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and the memory of Llamrei's incapacity at the hands of Lancer of Black returned to the forefront of her mind. "Have you, perhaps...become disappointed in me...?"

Olesya's eyes instantly widened, and she frantically waved her hands in denial.

"No, no, no, not at all!" she exclaimed. "After bearing witness to your powers and fighting skills, I am even more proud to have become your Master! I really am, Lancer!"

"Then why do you look so crestfallen?"

"It's nothing, Lancer. Really, it isn't. Please, you do not have to be concerned for me." Olesya looked back at the hero she admired so much...and yet, the hero she now couldn't understand...and forced herself to smile at her. "Come on, Lancer. Let's go."

Arturia was unsure whether Olesya was being truthful or not, but nevertheless, she couldn't dare question her Master, not when she had been so kind and honest to her. So, she chose to smile back at her and nod affirmatively. Then, they started walking together, side by side.

But before they could even walk one foot down the sidewalk, Lancer stopped.

"Wait."

Olesya froze in her tracks, recognizing the tone of Lancer's voice.

"Another Black Servant?" the Animusphere Master asked.

"Yes. There is just one, though. And...it is close by..."

"How close?"

"Closer than you think," a rough, hungry voice said.

Arturia and Olesya both twirled around and saw someone standing in the middle of the street. It was a person clad from head to toe in silver-and-red armor. His or her face was completely obscured by a horned helmet that evoked an aura of both grandeur and ruthlessness. This armor-clad person was wielding a silver sword with a blood-red helm...

 _"_ Clarent _?"_ the King of Knights thought in shock. _"Why is it...?"_

Then, she scanned the rest of the knight's form, but by the time she got to the breastplate, it seemed all but certain to her...

"I never thought I would actually get this chance to meet you here, in this Grail War," the knight said. He or she paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating whether it really was too good to be true. "But alas...alas, it seems that fate has decided to grant me this second chance...at fulfilling my _destiny_!"

Arturia's eyes widened to the point where they were bulging. This was her last piece of evidence to the Heroic Spirit's true identity. There was no need for anymore clarification. Horrified by the dawning realization, she began slowly shaking her head, as if that very act would help invalidate the very truth that was before her. Her hands started to shake.

"No..." she said. Horrible memories of a landscape of bloodied bodies and swords flashed across her mind. " _No_. It can't be... It-It _can't_ be you..."

"But it is I!" The knight's helmet retracted itself, revealing a boyish face of blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes...Arturia's own face... "Your son, and your rightful heir!"

A blast of air, expelled by Rhongomyniad almost instantaneously, knocked Mordred several feet down the asphalt.

"You are not my heir," Arturia said, " _Mordred_."

Olesya gasped at the shocking revelation, and covered her mouth. _"_ That's _Mordred?!"_ she thought. _"The Knight of Treachery who led about the downfall of Camelot?!"_

Mordred grinned toothily, and she stood back up. "So, you still regard me just like how you regard dirt, I see!" she replied.

Then, she felt a sharp stinging sensation on her lower lip. Mordred ran her tongue over the section that was prickling, and could taste blood. She used her thumb to wipe that section, and examined the smudge of red coating her metal-covered digit. Her grin widened, and Mordred showed the thumb to Arturia.

"Look at this, Father! This is your blood! _Your blood_! It runs through my veins! Yet despite knowing this, you deny me my right to the throne?!"

" _Your_ right to the throne?" Arturia repeated in disgust. Her grip on Rhongomyniad tightened as she continued to remember all of the painful memories...memories of Camelot's suffering and ultimate end...

...And Mordred's role in them.

"You have no right at all to _anything_ in Camelot."

" _No right_?!" Enraged, Mordred pointed at the King of Knights accusingly. "For my entire life, I worked HARD to become the ideal knight that you advocated! I protected the way of the knights, the way that YOU set forth! Out of all the Knights of the Round Table, I was the most loyal to Camelot! Camelot, which I am also bound to by my blood! I am all of these things to Camelot, and you say I have no right to ANY OF IT?!"

Arturia's eyes narrowed, and a certain memory returned to the forefront of her mind.

_**"Father..."** _

"None of that proves your worth as a king."

"Really?! Well then, why did I have an understanding with the people of Camelot?! An understanding that you could never achieve?!"

The King of Knights's eyes widened, outraged at Mordred's bold proclamation. "What?!"

"Of course! Why do you think many of your subjects rallied behind me during the rebellion?! They called for your fall, Father, and I was the one who took the initiative! I led them because they wanted something I wanted, and I was the one best capable of responding to their needs! If I, the son of the king, could understand the king's subjects better than the king himself, then that could only mean that I am fit for the throne! **AGH!** "

That had been the last straw. Changing back into her armor, Arturia had launched herself, with a mighty expulsion of air, towards Mordred and stabbed at her with Rhongomyniad, but the Knight of Treachery parried the attack just in the nick of time. Then, Mordred let out a bestial roar and kicked Arturia away from her with powerful force; the King of Knights smashed through the brick wall lining the perimeter of the nearby Homurahara Academy.

"But I can see that you _still_ despise me," Mordred snarled. "You must've yearned for a _pure_ heir, one whose blood was untouched by sinful dirt... I could almost sympathize with that mindset..." She aimed Clarent at Arturia, its blade gleaming in the pale light coming from the streetlight. "But it doesn't matter, Father. Regardless of the circumstances of my birth, I _am_ your child! I am the only child you have now! And I _will_ prove to you my worth as a king, and as your rightful heir! And _then_ , perhaps you would-"

"To think that I would face you here, on this battlefield..." Arturia suddenly interrupted, as she stood back up. "After first seeing you, a small, small part of me hoped that it would not come to that moment... But now, after bearing witness to your continued failure to understand the ways of a king..." Arturia twirled Rhongomyniad around, eventually stopping once the lance's blade was aimed straight for the Knight of Treachery's chest. "My path is clear. I _will_ defend the throne of Britain from you, Mordred, Knight of Treachery! FOR IT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU!"

What happened next was something that Olesya or any other normal human could not see. A fiery-eyed Mordred charged towards Arturia, Clarent poised to strike, and Arturia readied Rhongomyniad to make parrying blows. Once the two weapons met, it became a blur of silver, blue, and red; and the air was filled with the sounds of metallic clangs, each happening milliseconds apart. It almost sounded like a lighter version of a jackhammer piercing its drill through the ground.

In addition, the slashing of weapons happened with such rapid and immense force, bordering on superhuman, that the blasts of air, required for such force, were literally shredding apart the ground beneath the Servants' feet. For every second that passed, Arturia and Mordred were making a crater for themselves, and it was just getting deeper and deeper.

After a half-minute of this, Arturia dodged Mordred's latest strike instead of parrying it. While the Knight of Treachery raised Clarent again, the King of Knights ran as quickly as she could. Once she got beside her opponent, she launched herself with a blast of air towards Mordred, intending to skewer her in her vulnerable, exposed side. But Mordred was quicker, swinging Clarent upward and parrying Rhongomyniad's blow. She used so much force in that parry that Arturia was knocked upward, giving Mordred the opportunity to kick her father further into the air.

As she fell back towards Mordred, Arturia tried to use that opportunity to aim Rhongomyniad's blade for her opponent's breastplate again, hoping to skewer the Knight of Treachery from the air. But once again, Mordred saw through her father's intentions and swung Clarent to the side, knocking Rhongomyniad away from her chest.

Then, while Arturia was momentarily stunned by her counterattack, Mordred aimed Clarent at her father's own breastplate. But she didn't have time to properly thrust the blade forward; instead, the breastplate deflected Clarent's blade, and it glided underneath Arturia's armpit, cutting her left arm in the process.

Arturia winced and grunted in pain while rolling away from Mordred, who unsuccessfully tried to strike her again. Once she got back up, the King of Knights was greeted once again by Mordred's aggressive, frenzied attacks. She was forced to parry Clarent's blow again and again in a matter of seconds. The crater was only getting deeper and deeper every time their weapons met.

Realizing that she needed to change the terms of the battlefield, Arturia jumped out of the crater, followed closely by Mordred. Back on proper ground level, they continued striking at each other and blocking each other's strikes. But this time, they were both mobile; Arturia was walking backward every couple of strikes, towards Homurahara Academy, with Mordred aggressively pushing her forward. In two minutes, they had gone past the brick wall, using the hole created earlier by Arturia.

All the while, Arturia still felt Olesya's presence, but could no longer see her. She must've gone to a proper, safer vantage point when the duel commenced.

Five minutes of this passed, and the two Servants were now fighting in the middle of the school's front courtyard, having left behind a trail of destroyed rubble and earth. By that point, Arturia already felt herself getting exhausted; her battle with Lancer and Rider of Black had already drained her of half of her strength, and now the remaining half was being expended with this duel. Not to mention she was no longer riding Llamrei, which meant her fighting capabilities with Rhongomyniad were reduced. She needed to find a way to gain an advantage over Mordred.

When Mordred swung Clarent yet again with a ferocious cry, the King of Knights parried it with an upwards stroke powered with an expulsion of magical energy, which was powerful enough to explode the ground beneath the two Servants.

While Mordred was blinded by the shower of earth, Arturia took this time to safely distance herself from the Knight of Treachery.

"AH! Do my eyes deceive me?!" Mordred called tauntingly, as Arturia positioned herself several yards away from her. "Is Arthur Pendragon, the venerable King of Knights, trying to _get away_ from his opponent during the heat of the duel?!"

"Your arrogance blinds you yet again, Knight of Treachery," spat Arturia.

"Oh, I see! So you think I'm not worth your time!"

Arturia tried to respond, but Mordred would not give her time. Letting out a vicious roar, the Knight of Treachery leaped into the air and fell towards her father, Clarent poised to strike yet again. Arturia reacted quickly, blocking Clarent's blow with the body of Rhongomyniad itself. The force of the collision triggered a shock-wave that blew out several of Homurahara Academy's windows, and the collision was freakishly powerful enough to force the ground beneath Arturia several feet deep into the earth, like a sheet of tough metal being dented.

"THEN I'LL **SHOW** YOU I'M WORTH YOUR TIME!" Mordred screeched.

* * *

"We just passed a Bounded Field. This is it."

Kairi, Irisviel, and Waver rounded the corner of the sidewalk and were immediately greeted with the sight of Homurahara Academy. Irisviel and Waver were quick to notice the several shattered windows, and like Kairi, they heard the sounds of weapons meeting.

"How'd you know there was gonna be a battle here?" Waver asked.

"Simple," Kairi replied. "After battling with our Lancer and Rider, the White Faction clearly hightailed it back to their base, which would obviously be Tohsaka Manor. There are two areas near that place where Servants could do battle without being seen by the rabble. One is the park and the other is-"

"The local high school..." completed Irisviel. Then, the woman looked at Kairi inquisitively. "I don't see why we couldn't bring Lancer and Rider with us. They could help Assassin provide backup-"

"Unnecessary for three reasons. One: Lancer and Rider are already tired out from the last battle, and we need them to recover. Two: the White Faction still thinks our Assassin is dead, and your husband prefers to keep it that way. Speaking of which..." Kairi gave Waver an intimidating glare that made the student's skin crawl. "You, get some of your Assassins positioned around the battlefield. We need eyes on the duel from all angles."

"S-Su-Sure..." Waver replied.

Then, while Waver was closing his eyes and giving his Assassins orders via telepathic communication, Irisviel asked angrily, "And what's the third reason, Sisigou-san?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I think Saber needs all the assistance she can get from her teammates, yet you're just sitting there doing nothing and letting her run wild!" Irisviel crossed her arms. "Something tells me this wasn't part of Kiritsugu's plan!"

"Indeed, he didn't plan this part out. I am making these decisions out of my own volition, I can assure you that."

"Then why do this?! Why are you taking the risk of letting Saber run into a duel unsupervised, when neither of you know what's in store for her?!"

"Because..." Kairi's looks suddenly became more sharpened. "This is a deeply personal matter between her and her father. Neither of them are going to let anyone else get involved, and all of us must respect that." He then gave Irisviel a wide, confident grin. "We just need to have a little faith in our Saber. For all we know, this duel could be all she needs to bury a hatchet that desperately needs to be buried."

* * *

**Kotomine Church**

Kirei Kotomine opened his eyes.

"Father," he said, "it appears another battle has already started. Ruler has just arrived at the scene for observation."

Risei's position on the altar shifted a little. "Another battle already? After the one Ruler just witnessed in the park in Miyama Town?"

"Yes. Ruler tells me that this latest battle is occurring on the grounds of the local high school. A Bounded Field had already been set up there."

"The local high school?" Risei sighed heavily. "This one is going to be a bit tougher to cover up compared to the park in Miyama Town." Then, the priest's expression changed slightly. "Who are the Servants? Are the same match-ups from the last battle being used?"

"I will ask Ruler." Kirei closed his eyes again and thought, _"Ruler."  
_

 ** _"Yes, Kirei?"_** Ruler's voice replied.

_"Can you identify the Servants battling at the high school?"_

**_"Yes. There are just two: Lancer of White and Saber of Black. Respectively, they are Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights, and his son Mordred, the Knight of Treachery."_ **

_"A father and son engaged in a duel. Interesting..."_ Kirei opened his eyes, breaking his telepathic communication with Ruler, and informed Risei, "It's just Lancer of White and Saber of Black. They are fighting to the death over what I presume is a highly personal matter. Neither Servant has backup from their respective Factions."

"A simple duel to the death. That does put some ease into the more complicating matters of covering it up. Less Servants present, less concern about external manageability." Risei approached a table holding a single cup and a bottle of wine. "Can Ruler see other Masters?"

"We'll see." Kirei reestablished his communication with Ruler. _"Ruler, can you see any Masters in the vicinity of the battlefield?"_

**_"Yes. I recognize Lancer of White's Master. She's distanced herself from the battlefield but is keeping a close eye. I assume she is the one who set up the Bounded Field. And I can also see two other people approaching the school... It's the substitute appointed by Saber of Black's Master...and an Einzbern homunculus."_ **

_"The substitute..."_ Kirei repeated. _"So it appears...Saber's true Master is not keen on directing her from the sidelines."_

**_"This doesn't appear to be in close violation of the Grail War rules yet. The true Master is still intent on participating if he didn't transfer his Command Seals to the substitute. In addition, the substitute seems mentally well and focused on following his benefactor's orders. Still, I will keep a close eye on him."_ **

_"An agreeable course of action, Ruler. Keep me updated on any significant developments."_ Kirei opened his eyes again and said aloud, "Ruler sees Lancer of White's Master, along with the substitute she observed being appointed by Saber of Black's Master. That is all for now, Father."

"Well then," Risei replied, as he poured himself a cup of wine in satisfaction, "this seems more straightforward than the last battle. For now, let's just allow this duel to unfold. A Bounded Field is already put in place over the scene, so there's no risk of any civilians stumbling upon the battle under normal circumstances." The older priest took a brief sip of his wine. "Everything is going just as planned, Kirei."

"Agreed."

But Kirei looked away, gazing absentmindedly at the rows of pews. It would appear that the so-called Magus Killer himself chose not to show up for the duel between his Servant and one of the White Faction's own. Just as Ruler predicted, he was relegating the responsibility of coordinating Saber of Black's actions on the battlefield to a mere proxy.

 _"But..._ why _...?"_ Kirei thought to himself. _"It's just as Ruler said: he has to be intent on participating in the future if he's retained his Command Seals. Then why does he wish to stay off the battlefield for now?_ _It can't be out of cowardice. No, he's demonstrated a willingness to directly and recklessly participate in the fiercest war-zones. This War is well within his forte. So t_ _his...this has to be something else... Something else is forcing him to stay away from the battlefield..._

_"But...what could it be...?"_

He gazed back at Risei, who was calmly taking another sip of his wine.

* * *

**24-Hour Hotel in Fuyuki, Shinto**

Kiritsugu opened his eyes and found himself back in his sitting position on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. He had just observed the start of the duel between Saber of Black and Lancer of White, using the eyes of the familiar he dispatched to monitor Irisviel and Kairi Sisigou's movements.

At first, the Magus Killer was in Irisviel's position, questioning Kairi Sisigou's reasoning for allowing Saber to go after Lancer when no one knew what was in store for the Servant. But after realizing who Lancer of White really was, it made perfect sense to him: Mordred, the Knight of Treachery, had a score to settle with her "father", Arthur Pendragon, and any rational attempt to stop her would result in a savage death.

As he mulled over Lancer of White's true identity, Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed somewhat. It appeared that Lancer's Master was behind the strange disappearance of Avalon, the catalyst that would've guaranteed the Einzberns' successful summoning of the King of Knights. This was something he had to report to Grandfather Acht.

Moreover, Kiritsugu noted that Arthur Pendragon was summoned in the nontraditional Lancer class and not as a Saber. This meant that something went wrong with the White Master's plan; most likely, another White Master had already summoned a Saber Servant beforehand and the Holy Grail selected the next best Servant class for the King of Knights. Not to mention he...or rather _she_ was summoned as a woman, much like his own Saber.

Kiritsugu grinned slightly, realizing that it meant a possible disconnect between Master and Servant. After all, magi make their plans with extreme pride and precision, sometimes taking years to put said plans into fruition, with the expectation that everything will go perfectly in their favor. No matter how minor the monkey wrench may be, any of the sort triggers a domino effect that would ultimately expose the mage's vulnerabilities.

In this case, Lancer's Master would have little to no understanding of what their Servant could do in her current class container. This left Lancer herself at a major disadvantage in a battle. Hopefully Kairi Sisigou realized this as well...

At the thought of Kairi, Kiritsugu's grin faded.

It had definitely been a good idea to leave Saber under the necromancer's supervision. After all, she definitely seemed more compatible with him than with Kiritsugu. But still...Kairi's sudden appearance and insistence on joining the Black Faction deeply worried Kiritsugu. There was definitely a third party involved, and Kairi was their proxy...but who else had a stake in this Grail War...?

This was another reason why Kiritsugu chose to let Kairi into the fold and pair him up with Saber. By allowing this indulgence and keeping a watchful eye on the necromancer from afar, the Magus Killer hoped he could find some clue about Kairi's client.

"Now then," he said to himself, "let's see what you can do, Kairi Sisigou."

Kiritsugu heard something stirring behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Maiya, still naked and under the sheets, turning over on her side. At the sight of her, a certain light faded in the Magus Killer's dark eyes. He pushed his morals away and crawled over towards her...

* * *

**Homurahara Academy**

Olesya watched in horror as the duel between Arturia and Mordred continued. Arturia tried her best to stand her ground, but an unimaginably beastly rage was fueling the Knight of Treachery's attacks, which threatened to overwhelm the already-weary King of Knights. Within just one minute, the two Servants already laid waste to the front courtyard, created a few craters in the school wall, blew out all of the school's front windows, and uprooted a couple of trees. If an ordinary citizen were to see the wreckage, they'd think that a hurricane struck the school.

 _"What should I do?"_ the Animusphere Master thought in desperation. _"Saber just keeps coming at Lancer from left and right and doesn't give her any breathing room! She's freakishly strong, and Lancer doesn't have the energy to fight this duel! If I try and provide her mana, Mordred's rapid attacks will just render it useless, and I can't waste my reserves! And worse, I can't tell Lancer to use her Noble Phantasm to put a quick end to the fight. Her steed is still injured, making Rhongomyniad's ultimate strike useless."_ Her eyes widened in apprehension and self-doubt, and she lightly bit the fingernail of her thumb. _"What should I do...?"_

Meanwhile, Arturia strained as she continued blocking Mordred's relentless blows. It was just as Olesya thought; the Knight of Treachery's strikes were rapid, endless, strong, and coming from left to right. It was almost like she was fighting a Berserker rather than a Saber. Every time Arturia had to go on the defensive, it seemed to provide fuel for Mordred's already-bursting ferocity. Even worse, Mordred shared her own Mana Burst Skill, which made her attacks just as powerful as her own.

Mordred swung Clarent down upon Arturia yet again, and Arturia instinctively blocked it with the body of Rhongomyniad. But unlike all the other times, Mordred didn't raise her sword again; instead, she growled savagely and put more of her strength into forcing her blade downward, seemingly hoping that she could literally break through Rhongomyniad and strike her target.

Arturia grunted as she tried hard to keep herself from being forced to her knees. But Mordred's strength was too much for her to handle. Had she not participated in the first battle at the park, she might've had the strength needed to defeat Mordred. This was not good.

She soon felt her knees buckling from the increasing strain. As much as she didn't want to do it, the King of Knights quickly relocated one of her hands from the lance's hilt to its other end, near the bladed tip. But it wasn't enough to keep her on her feet. Indeed, Arturia collapsed to her knees, but she still held on to Rhongomyniad, the only thing protecting her from Clarent's finishing blow.

Arturia's pupils darted from Clarent's blade to the slits in Mordred's helmet...and through them, she could see her opponent's eyes, much like her own, but wide, bloodshot, and quivering madly.

"Had enough, King Arthur?!" Mordred roared. Even her voice, in that moment, was not a far cry from the unintelligible roars of Berserker of White.

Arturia groaned, feeling Mordred's strength literally forcing itself down upon her. At this rate, she was not going to last long in this position. She had to get out of it...and there was only one way to do it. She was running a great risk, though, by wasting a great portion of her remaining strength through this method.

But after remembering Mordred's childish, selfish rants about her entitlement to Camelot and the throne of Britain...there was no way she was going to admit defeat to the Knight of Treachery. No, she was going to show her what it really meant to be a king, and why she didn't deserve such a title of nobility.

With a loud, defiant yell, Arturia expelled a powerful burst of magical energy from her entire body, which violently blew Mordred into the nearest wall of the school.

"Think all you want, Knight of Treachery," she replied, "but while I am exhausted, by no means am I conceding defeat in the face of adversity, for that is the most dishonorable thing a knight could do for his kingdom." She glared up at the spot of the wall where Mordred was landed. "And I am Arturia Pendragon, the king of Camelot and all of Britain! No matter what my current state is, I shall defend my kingdom from the likes of you!"

Mordred let out an inhuman roar and launched herself out of the wall, towards her father. Before Arturia could react, the Knight of Treachery collided with her, and the two Servants tumbled across the earth for several yards. Then, they crashed through a chain-link fence, tumbled across concrete for a split-second, and then fell into a body of water. At first, Arturia relished in the sounds of water and nothing else, for the quickest moment, before realizing where she was: the Homurahara Academy swimming pool.

She allowed herself to reach the bottom of the pool; once her feet touched the bottom, she used a lighter Mana Burst to gently propel herself out of the water. Once she leaped through the surface and inhaled a fresh breath of air, Arturia allowed herself to fall back towards the swimming pool. But instead of diving back into the water, she literally, harmlessly landed on its surface like it was hard ground.

Arturia let out a calm, deep breath, just as she heard footsteps approaching her position.

"Lancer!" a voice called.

Arturia looked over her shoulder and saw Olesya running to the side of the pool.

"Olesya," the King of Knights replied, relieved at seeing her Master safe and sound. She felt her Master use healing magic to repair her wounds inflicted during the course of the duel. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Olesya exclaimed. "I...I'm sorry! I-I didn't give you any commands at all, and I just watched by the sidelines while you nearly died!" She bowed her head in shame. "I-I'm so ashamed of myself!"

"Please, do not blame yourself, Olesya. You were caught off-guard by Mordred's ferocity, as was I. She is most certainly a powerful foe...especially when it comes to me..."

Olesya's eyes widened. "S-Speaking of which, where is Mordred? I don't see her anywhere."

Arturia gasped in shock, realizing that Mordred was still somewhere in the pool. But before she could look down and see where her opponent was, her Master's question was already answered: the water beneath Arturia exploded, and the King of Knights was violently knocked up into the air by an armored fist. Arturia caught a glimpse of Clarent as it gleamed in the pale moonlight.

"NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, KING OF KNIGHTS!" Mordred screamed.

Arturia and Mordred traded a couple of blows as they both fell back towards the pool. A second later, Arturia landed smoothly on the water's surface, while Mordred disappeared into the body of water with a loud splash.

"Lancer!" Olesya cried. "She's using the water and darkness as concealment!"

But Arturia already knew that. Looking down at the swimming pool, she initially couldn't see Mordred at all because of the dark nighttime sky and the bright moonlight being reflected by its surface, obscuring everything underneath. Quickly using her Instinct skill, she made out the Knight of Treachery's form swimming down towards the bottom of the pool. At first, she wondered why, but then, she remembered the method she used to get to the surface.

Moments later, Mordred, using Mana Burst, propelled herself of the water again, with the intent of punching Arturia back into the air. But this time, Arturia was quick to block the attack using the body of Rhongomyniad. She then slammed the lance's blade on top of Mordred's helmet, essentially slapping her back underwater.

At first, there was a couple of seconds of silence. Then, the water exploded again, revealing Mordred, who roared furiously as she attempted to punch Arturia with a Mana Burst-fueled fist. But Arturia quickly used her own Mana Burst to propel Mordred across the pool and into the wall, shattering one of the diving boards in the process. She watched as Mordred sank back into the water.

 _"Coward,"_ Arturia thought, her mind prickling with rage at Mordred's tactics. _"Using such dirty and underhanded tricks to gain an advantage over me... That is by no means dishonor to the code of chivalry!"_

Immediately, she sensed another attack coming. This time, Mordred leaped out of the pool and into the air using a particularly large Mana Burst, powerful enough to shower both Arturia and Olesya with the water. As the King of Knights was still reeling from that, Mordred fell back towards Arturia's position, aiming Clarent's blade at her opponent. Arturia quickly blocked it with Rhongomyniad, but the force of the collision was so powerful that she couldn't hold her footing on the pool's surface for any longer. The laws of physics kicked back in, and both Servants collapsed into the water.

Just like last time, Arturia used a lighter Mana Burst to gently propel herself out of the water as soon as her feet touched the bottom. She leaped through the surface and landed on its surface. As for Mordred, she seemed to think that her new strategy was no longer going to work, for she had begun swimming to the other side of the pool, away from Arturia. She jumped out of the pool using her Mana Burst and landed the concrete edge, after which she twirled around and faced her father.

Arturia wasted no time. She dashed across the pool's surface like a common basilisk, Rhongomyniad aimed for Mordred's breastplate. The King of Knights knew she had to finish this soon. Her precious remaining strength was dwindling away.

Indeed, Arturia had already become so exhausted that Mordred easily swatted her lance away using Clarent, and then kicked Arturia away from her while she was still stunned. The King of Knights skipped across the pool's surface like a thrown rock, before she forced herself to recover and land harmlessly on the other side of the concrete edge. She then stared down Mordred; even though her opponent was still wearing her armored helmet over her face, Arturia could imagine the look of unbridled hatred that she was wearing.

"Well, well, well," the Knight of Treachery snarled. "Look at you!" She held out her arms in some sort of glorious pose. "Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights, so perfect that he can walk on water like some god!"

"Oh. Do you mean to tell me that you're _jealous_ of me?" Arturia asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. As she spoke, she felt Olesya magically heal her wounds again, and she mentally thanked her Master for the assistance.

"Jealous? _Jealous_?! HA! How could I be jealous of _you_ , Father?! You...the one I admired so much for so long!"

"First you challenge my kingship, and now you profess your admiration of me?" The King of Knights lowered her lance so that its tip was touching the pool's surface, creating ripples. "You are very contradictory, Knight of Treachery."

"Contradictory?! No, King Arthur, no." Arturia could now imagine Mordred's savage smile, and the new spark of fire that was blazing furiously in her eyes. "It is because of my unrivaled admiration of you...that I must prove why I am worthy to be your heir!"

* * *

"This isn't good... Assassin's reporting a sudden surge of magical energy flowing into the pool area!"

Waver opened his eyes and looked at Irisviel and Kairi. The former immediately became concerned by this update, but the latter was totally relaxed, with his eyes closed. Right now, the trio hadn't left their position outside Homurahara Academy, instead relying on the reports given to Waver by his Assassins.

"A surge of magical energy?" repeated Irisviel.

However, before anyone else could speak, Kairi replied, "It's Saber." He opened his eyes and gazed towards the school. "She's about to use her Noble Phantasm."

"Her Noble Phantasm?!" Irisviel and Waver both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. Her Noble Phantasm." Then, all of a sudden, a single bead of sweat broke out on Kairi's forehead. "We probably should move out of the way."

* * *

Arturia's eyes widened as she felt the high amounts of magical energy flowing into the pool area. Immediately, Mordred took a stance, and her sword began to manifest crackling bolts of blood-red electricity. At the same time, her helmet automatically disassembled and removed itself from its owner's head, revealing Mordred's expression of monstrous fury.

 **"BEHOLD, FATHER!"** she roared mightily yet savagely. **"THIS IS THE WICKED BLADE THAT WILL DESTROY YOU!"**

The space around Mordred and Clarent became stained with the color and radiance of crimson blood, and Clarent's blade started making strange, violent, and furious sounds. Then, both Arturia and Olesya watched as Clarent's normally pure and beautiful form was transformed into a grotesque and unsightly one.

 _"Oh, no!"_ Olesya thought in terror. _"Saber of Black is about to use her Noble Phantasm! Saber- I mean, Lancer, she won't be able to take anymore! I can't lose the War like this! I have to do something, or else!"_

To her dismay, the Animusphere Master saw Arturia taking a stance of her own. Was she _really_ going to try and overcome the opponent's Noble Phantasm?!

Mordred raised Clarent as it continued to crackle. _**"Clarent..."**_

Thinking quickly, Olesya screamed, over the strange and furious cacophony, "By the power of my Command Seal!" She raised the fist that bore her white Command Seals. "Lancer, immediately withdraw from the battlefield and find safety in distance!"

_**"** _ **Blood _..."_**

" _Master_?!" Arturia cried, shocked that her Master would make such an order. But the Command Seal already took effect: her body fled the area as fast as it could, not from her own accord, but from that of an unseen, godlike force.

_**"ARTHUR!"** _

With that mighty invocation, Clarent released a straight line of crimson lightning from its tip; it barreled out of the pool area, across the front courtyard of the school, and into the street outside. The energy traveled for several yards across the streets and neighborhoods of Miyama before finally reaching the end of its life and dissipating, revealing the horrible trail of destruction it left behind, as well as an afterglow reminiscent of blood.

* * *

After witnessing the destruction wreaked by Clarent Blood Arthur, Ruler let out a heavy sigh. While no civilians were fortunately hit, all of that destruction seemed highly unnecessary, not to mention it still endangered lives. And it was all because Saber was allowed to roam free by someone who wasn't even her Master...

Perhaps this was something that needed her undivided attention. Perhaps she should pay the Master of Saber of Black a visit...

"Well, it seems that this battle is officially over..." she said to herself as she abandoned her position inside Homurahara Academy.

* * *

Once the sounds died down, and the air was still again, Mordred collapsed to her hands and knees, overwhelmed by the sudden and intense pain that was her Noble Phantasm's most unfortunate byproduct. But still... _still_...she felt...

"Ha."

... _Happy_...

"Ha."

She had seen her father flee, right before she fired Clarent Blood Arthur. But she didn't blame him for doing that. After all, it hadn't been out of choice; she heard her Master using her Command Seal.

"Ha ha."

But still, it didn't matter to her if Arthur Pendragon managed to save himself from Clarent Blood Arthur's wrath. Killing him then and there wasn't actually her priority, just an appealing bonus. No, there was no doubt that her true mission was accomplished.

"Heh heh heh..."

After all, there was no way the venerable King of Knights could now coldly shun the power she just demonstrated.

"Heh heh heh heh heh... Father... Do you see me now? Heh heh heh..." A teary-eyed Mordred jerked her head up at the starry night sky; she could still see the bloody afterglow of her rebellion. " **FAAAAATHEEEEER!** DO YOU SEE ME FOR WHO I AM NOW?! **DO YOU?!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, as Mordred used Clarent Blood Arthur, Olesya had fled from the pool area to the track field. All the while, she struggled to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. A small part of her was grateful that Kayneth El-Melloi wasn't around to see her in such a shameful state.

Once she reached the bleachers, she stopped and wiped her eyes.

She couldn't believe she used a Command Seal for something as cowardly as a retreat. She knew Lancer wouldn't take such a shameful tactic kindly, and it seemed like she was right, judging by her Servant's reaction. Moreover, she knew how much that duel meant for Arturia; after all, Mordred challenged her capability to rule as king and Arturia took it upon herself to prove the contrary. By having Arturia retreat like that, Olesya helped give Mordred the impression that she was right.

But what else could she have done?! She provided too much mana to her Servant for both the park battle and this duel. In her current state, Arturia had a slim chance of surviving Mordred's Noble Phantasm, Clarent Blood Arthur...which was clearly very powerful. And Olesya had no intention of losing the Servant she relied on so much during the second battle (third, counting Assassin of Black's ineffective assault on Tohsaka Manor). No, she couldn't let that happen. She _had_ to get to the end of the Grail War with her Servant; that was what her family expected from her.

But how could she do that if Lancer was unable to use her Noble Phantasm, her greatest trump card?

Olesya prepared to continue walking when she heard a sickening, wet thump near her. Her eyes went wide, and she quickly pulled out a pearl and threw into the air. A split-second later, there was an explosion of blood, flesh, teeth, and nails. However, the pearl exploded seemingly in response, protecting Olesya with a magical barrier. A couple of seconds later, the magical barrier flickered and died; Olesya ran out from the cloud of smoke, her eyes and nose shielded.

Once she was out, she saw one who attacked her: a fiendish-looking, middle-aged, muscular man with a scarred face and razor-sharp eyes covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. There was an unpleasant, thick stench of blood and gunpowder hanging in the air around him.

She then noticed the tool her assailant was carrying: a side-by-side, sawed-off, double-barreled shotgun. Though that kind of weapon was an ordinary one, used by the rabble and not preferred by conventional magi, Olesya had a feeling of foreboding that this man took extraordinary measures to ensure it would be effective against magi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Olesya Animusphere," the man greeted, giving her a toothy sneer. "I do hope Saber gave you and Lancer a hard time."

Olesya narrowed her eyes at him, and a realization dawned upon her.

"Your tactics... Your weaponry..." she replied. "You...You must be the Magus Killer..."

The so-called Magus Killer chuckled nastily. "Correct. I must say, my sources definitely weren't lying when they said you were the smartest in your class." Then, his smile became crafty. "They said nothing about your looks, though..."

Olesya blinked in surprise. "Are you... _flirting_ with me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." The Magus Killer chuckled for a moment and lowered his shotgun slightly. "Just so you know, lady, I could've killed you right then and there-" Olesya tensed up at that revelation. "-but I chose to keep you alive so you can deliver the Black Faction's message to Tohsaka."

"And that message is...?"

"Do not take us for fools. You saw how my Saber dominated your Lancer."

"That was because my Lancer was already weakened by the last battle," spat Olesya.

"Maybe so, but I don't think it would've made much of a difference with my Saber if she fought a fully-powered Lancer of White. In fact, I think it'd please her even more, and she'd give more of her all. And you know how powerful she can get when her precious 'father' is concerned."

Olesya narrowed her eyes, realizing the Magus Killer was right.

The man continued, "And you have yet to see our Archer, Caster, and Berserker. I'm not going to tell you who they are, or what kind of abilities they possess. I'm going to leave that to your imaginations. But just know this: it's not wise to underestimate us. After all, you all view me as inferior because of what I do, yet you seem to forget that I'm called the Magus Killer for a reason."

The Animusphere Master's skin paled. She didn't like why the Magus Killer was implying...

Suddenly, the Magus Killer's eyebrows furrowed, and his head twitched upward for a centimeter. Then, he grinned and gave Olesya a nonchalant wave.

"Have a good day, Olesya Animusphere," he said.

Then, the mercenary pulled out, much to Olesya's disgust, a human heart and threw it down on the ground in front of him. It exploded, enveloping him in a thick cloud of smoke. Seconds later, Olesya saw Arturia running onto the track field, Rhongomyniad poised to strike.

"Olesya!" Arturia exclaimed, quickly joining Olesya's side. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," replied the white-haired woman. "Th-Thank you for your concern, Lancer..."

"You're...You're welcome. I'm just...glad you're safe..."

Olesya looked away, knowing that Arturia was not at all happy with her decision to use her Command Seal. But that was something she will discuss with her later on.

For now, she focused on the cloud of smoke that the Magus Killer left behind. It dissipated, revealing an empty space where the man had been standing earlier. She narrowed her eyes in concern about his warning...and even more upon realizing that something wasn't at all right about the entire thing...

* * *

Kairi nonchalantly hummed a merry tune to himself as he strolled back towards Homurahara Academy. Entering the pool area, he found Irisviel and Waver attending to Mordred, who was sitting on the bleachers, laughing loudly and boisterously despite all of her cuts and bruises. Irisviel noticed his arrival and crossed her arms in suspicion.

"Might I ask what you were doing, walking off like that without giving Saber a second thought?!" she demanded.

"Oh, I confronted the Master of Lancer of White," Kairi replied nonchalantly.

"You-You _what_?!" Waver exclaimed. "Did you kill the Master already?!"

The necromancer tutted. "No, you idiot. I just had a friendly little chat with her, told her to take the Black Faction seriously, gave her a little of my magus heart grenade to the face, serious stuff like that."

"And you managed to get away without Lancer getting to you?" asked Irisviel.

"Yeah, I got away before she could even arrive."

" _She_...?" Mordred asked menacingly, giving Kairi a nightmarish glare that would make anyone's blood run cold.

But not Kairi. He just chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I meant 'he'. My bad, Saber."

The Knight of Treachery narrowed her eyes at her false Master. "You may be more lenient on me than my Master, but you've got a really undesirable attitude, Kairi Sisigou."

The necromancer shrugged, once again with nonchalance. "Well, it's what I'm known for. You might need to get used to it if we're going to be partners. Now, come on, let's not mingle any longer." He started walking past the bleachers, away from the trio he had to call his comrades-in-arms. "We should get to our base of operations before that Master decides to get ahead of herself and dispatch familiars after us or something."

Irisviel, Waver, and Mordred all watched him go, then looked at each other for a moment, as if expecting one of them to have an answer about Kairi's behavior. Then, the three stood up and followed after him, with Mordred being the last one out of the pool area.

Before she exited, however, Mordred looked over her shoulder and made one last, triumphant smirk.

* * *

**The sewers, Central Fuyuki**

"AWESOME! This is so _awesome_! WHOO-HOO!"

Ryuunosuke Uryuu happily danced around the chamber, relishing in his new surroundings like a schoolboy who was gifted with a supply of candy. Everywhere he looked, he saw all the new ways to maim and kill people, ways that he thought were impossible just a few days ago. And with every new sight, he saw a myriad of new possibilities, new enjoyments, and new amusements! Tomorrow was definitely something to look forward to now! And Reika was enjoying herself as well, giving herself a well-deserved shower with the piece of art their new friend painstakingly but happily made, just for them.

Speaking of their new friend...

"Hey, Bluebeard!" Ryuunosuke ran up to the towering, fish-eyed man, who was illuminated by a bright, pearly light. "Look, I know I've said this a gazillion times before, but I really just wanna thank you for showing me and Reika all this new and crazy stuff! It's just so...so COOL! How else can I describe it but COOL?! I mean, at first I was wondering if it was all just some crazy new special effect you were using, but, I mean, you can't fake all of that blood and guts! It's-It's all just so COOL! And I really wanna thank you for giving me and Reika this, big guy!"

To Ryuunosuke's lack of surprise, the moment he quieted down, the only sound in the air was Reika's joyful humming of a song (which seemed to be from one of those ancient American movies in the 1950s).

Ever since the trio arrived in the sewers at his request, Bluebeard (as he liked to call himself) spent his time gazing into his magic crystal ball whenever he was not helping Ryuunosuke and Reika out with their fun. That crystal ball annoyed the hell out of Ryuunosuke, because he was pretty eager to learn from him about the next best way of cold-blooded torture, and that thing always had Bluebeard in a hypnotic trance. But there was no way he was going to scare off his and Reika's new demon friend, not when they just started their fun. So, he just decided to stay silent.

But now that he was checking on Bluebeard, Ryuunosuke realized that something was... _different_. Bluebeard was transfixed to his crystal ball as usual, but his posture was no longer slumped and gloomy. Now, it was...strangely attentive. Like something had caught his undivided attention.

"Uhhhhh...Bluebeard...?" Ryuunosuke called out. "Big guy? What's, uh...What's up...?"

At first, Bluebeard remained silent. Then, a voice said faintly, through some sort of fog, "My wish has come true..."

"Wish come true?" Reika suddenly asked, having just nonchalantly strolled onto the scene while making sure to wipe tufts of her hair. She finished her shower earlier and was now wrapped in a towel, though smudges of red were still visible on her skin and hair, and said towel was completely stained with blood. "What do ya mean by wish come true, Blue-san?"

Once again, Bluebeard remained silent at first. Then, he slowly turned his trembling head around so he can face his self-proclaimed Masters. To the surprise of both Ryuunosuke and Reika, tears were dripping down his cheeks, and his lower lip was quivering pitifully.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong, big guy?!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed in concern.

"L-Lo-Look at her..." the fish-eyed man whispered.

"Come again?"

" _Look at her_!" Bluebeard frantically pointed at his magic crystal ball. "The answer to my _prayer_!"

"Your _prayer_?" repeated Reika, the woman tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, my prayer! Behold, her extraordinary face, her strong and noble bearing! Behold, and revel in all her heavenly _glory_!"

With that, Bluebeard began to sob. Ryuunosuke and Reika approached the crystal ball and looked into it. After a couple of seconds, Ryuunosuke looked back at Bluebeard, his expression unchanging.

"You know this chick?" he asked.

"YES, INDEED!" Bluebeard screamed madly, breaking out of his weeping. "She is none other than the maiden of my dreams, the one perfect woman to have walked on this world!"

" _Perfect_?" Reika repeated. She was still staring into the crystal ball with complete boredom. "She doesn't look _that_ perfect-"

Without warning, Bluebeard, with a defiant yell, slammed his clenched fist down upon the crystal ball, reducing it into millions of shards that then dissipated, but not before one cut Reika's right cheek. Surprised by this, she fell over with a squeak, her towel unraveling and falling off her bloodstained body in the process.

"You DARE insult my holy maiden?! After all she had done to try and secure your salvation?!"

"Secure her salvation?" Ryuunosuke repeated, while Reika clutched her bleeding cheek. "Um...look, big guy, we love you and all, and no offense intended, but sometimes you just don't make sense-"

"She abandoned a life of normalcy in response to God's command that she fight in a terrible war that was beyond her, all for the intent of upholding peace in the lands! And then, after enduring so many hardships, all in His name, she was still forsaken by God and died in abject shame and terrible loneliness! But alas, no longer! At last, she has come back to _life_! This...This is truly a miracle worthy of God's _doing_!"

Ryuunosuke could barely keep up with his demon friend's mad ramblings. "You're talking about that chick in the crystal ball, right...?"

"INDEED! It is...such a _miracle_! What else could it be, but the fulfillment of all my hopes and dreams?!" Bluebeard started to swoon sensually, all the while still weeping in happiness. "Oh, ohhhhh, maiden... My holy _virgin_..."

As she was wiping the blood from the cut on her cheek, Reika's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding.

" _Ohhhhhhhhhh_ , now I get it!" She shot up on her feet, forcing Ryuunosuke to look away since she was still naked. "This holy maiden you speak of, she's your other half, isn't she?!"

Bluebeard's weeping ceased, and he, all the while ignorant of Reika's exposed form, replied passionately, "Yes, yes, of course! We fought together on the battlefield countless times! We reclaimed lands together and were decorated with honors together! I was bound to her by heart, soul, and faith! She is indeed the one you would call my other half!"

"Awww, that's so sweet, Blue-san! And so you're saying she's here too?"

"Yes! Yes, yes! After all this time, I thought I had been cursed, forever doomed to a horrible existence by Our Father in Heaven, but her return has now restored my faith in all the pureness and glory that is Him!"

"Well then, what're we waiting for?!" Reika took Bluebeard's hands and shook them in excitement. "Let's go find her!"

Bluebeard's bulging eyes widened even more. "You...Y-You would let me approach her, after all that I have done to tarnish my faith and bring horror to those who still clung to that divine shred of hope?"

"Of course!"

"But...what would I say to her...?"

"Just pour your heart out, Blue-san! Show her how much you love her, and how much of a perfect man you've now become! Whatever the hell you did in the past, it doesn't matter! You just need to do everything you can to demonstrate your passion for her! Tear her heart out if you must! But as long as you do that, she'll fall head over heels for you!"

In response to Reika's passionate advice, Bluebeard broke away from her and clutched at his heart.

"Ohhh, such sagely words from a young and beautiful soul such as yourself! You do remind me of my holy maiden!"

The woman giggled and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh please, you flatter me, Blue-san!"

"Then it's settled!" With a swish of his robe, Bluebeard pointed off toward the distance. "Off we go, Masters! We must find my beloved virgin and unite her with us in all of our glorious escapades!"

Reika jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "Yes, let's go, Blue-san, let's go!"

"Wow, Rei-chan," Ryuunosuke remarked, still diverting his gaze from his partner-in-crime. "You're really into this whole get-our-demon-friend-a-hot-girlfriend thing right now..."

"Well, even demons need girlfriends, am I right, Ryuu-kun?"

"I...I guess so..."

"Then come on! Let's go!"

"Okay, sure..."

Upon noticing Ryuunosuke's refusal to look at her, Reika looked down and realized, for the first time, that she was not wearing any clothes. But instead of being embarrassed, she grinned devilishly and hugged Ryuunosuke, making sure that her breasts were pressing against his back, and that the blood on her body would stain his shirt.

"What's wrong?" she asked seductively. "You've already seen the hot naked bodies of all the women we killed, yet you just can't look at mine." She puffed her cheeks out adorably. "Am I not hot enough for you?"

"That's not it," he replied. "It's just...just..."

"Just what, Ryuu-kun?"

The aspiring artist blushed in embarrassment. "You're just way too damn hot for me to even look at!"

"You're so sweet, Ryuu-kun..."

Reika used some of her fingers to wipe off the blood that was now trickling down her cheek, and smudged it on Ryuunosuke's own like it was paint. As soon as she was done, the orange-haired man turned his head towards his romantic partner and kissed her straight on the lips. All the while, Bluebeard watched as tears of happiness cascaded down his cheeks again.

"Such a heavenly and divine love that I see right before my very eyes!" he exclaimed dramatically. "Ryuunosuke Uryuu and Reika Rikudou, you two evoke the ideal relationship between two lovers, _my_ ideal of a romance! It is...It is almost as if you two are me and my beloved reincarnated! Oh, what a lovely and fulfilling new life that I will have!"

Ryuunosuke broke the kiss and replied, "Uhhhhh...I don't think that's how reincarnation works, big guy..."

* * *

**Miyama Town**

Ruler was strolling down the sidewalk, back to the church, when something prompted her to stop. She didn't know what it was, but...it didn't feel right... A shiver went up her spine, and her blood ran cold.

She whipped her head over her shoulder, as if expecting someone to be right behind her. Instead, all she saw was an otherwise empty sidewalk, illuminated by the pearly light of the streetlights.

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
** **Duel of Knights**

**Caster of Black:** I have come for you, my sweet and holy virgin!

 **Irisviel:** This is not good...

 **Klaus:** I guess we have one thing in common.

 **Caster of White:** You want to know what I think? ...We deserve _better_...

 **Shirou:** Thank you for responding to my summons.

 **Archer of White:** I find myself _interested_ in you...

**Next Time:  
Schemes and Daggers**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the long-awaited Arturia vs. Mordred duel! Meanwhile, it seems Caster of Black has set his sights on Ruler! ...Or did he mistake Arturia for Jeanne again? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Anyway, I do hope that Arturia vs. Mordred duel was alright for you guys. When I originally wrote it at FanFiction.Net, I did my best to fill in every hole in the Nasuverse logic, as much as possible, yet I felt like I still left some undesirable holes. But I still had fun writing it! Having Mordred go all-out and vent her rage to her "father" was a blast for me. :D :D :D Also, if any of you felt that the duel was a bit anticlimactically short (scanning through my chapter, it certainly feels that way to me, but I don't know about you), don't worry; do note that this is just the first time our troubled father-and-son pair crossed paths in this Holy Grail War; it certainly isn't the last.
> 
> Also, let me know if the characterizations are spot-on. I've been told in reviews over at FanFiction.Net that Arturia's personality was off when it came to Mordred. Apparently, Arturia, canonically, wouldn't be as aggressive to Mordred as I made her out to be in this chapter. I may not have communicated it efficiently enough, but at the time, I felt Mordred would symbolize, to Arturia, the downfall of Britain. Given how she strove to undo Britain's destruction in "Fate/Zero" and didn't understand exactly why Britain fell in the first place (what with the emotional distance she set up between herself and her subjects), I felt she would project onto Mordred and shift all of the blame on her. That might not sound right, but that became the basis of the conflict I established between Arturia and Mordred. I still think it sounds valid, but let me know if that's too much of a continuity error, and I'll try to adapt when I resume writing this.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	13. Schemes and Daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I apologize for the slight delay in posting this chapter. I was working on updating some of my other fics. But I've decided to take this time to cross-post this chapter. And I must say, this is one of my favorite chapters. It didn't start out that way, but after rereading it, I do like what I had put forth, especially at the end.
> 
> Usually, I'm not a fan of exposition and info-dumping and the like, but for some reason, that very aspect is what drew me to the "Fate/Zero" anime, perhaps even moreso than the epic fights. It's probably because all of that was for the purpose of conducting character studies on each and every one of the main players. And, obviously, I'm a fan of character studies meant to progress character development. So, this is what this chapter tries to do as well. It may not tickle your fancy as much as it does mine, but I'm just laying out the facts.
> 
> Alright, enough rambling! On with the chapter. ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**Miyama Town**

The night was once again still and silent in the streets of Miyama Town. One would be surprised by such a peaceful atmosphere, given that there was a mighty battle involving five Servants in the park earlier, plus a heated duel in Homurahara Academy. All around, there was an almost unnerving stillness in the area.

That is, except for one street.

Olesya and Arturia walked up the sidewalk that was supposed to lead them to Tokiomi Tohsaka's manor. Neither of them had spoken a word since departing from the high school. Olesya was wearing a look of shame on her face, whilst Arturia, absorbed by her thoughts and back in her civilian clothing, had her fists clenched to the point where they were trembling.

_**"But it is I! Your son, and your rightful heir!"** _

**_"Look at this, Father! This is your blood! Your blood! It runs through my veins! Yet despite knowing this, you deny me my right to the throne?!"_ **

_**"** _ **_Well then, why did I have an understanding with the people of Camelot?! An understanding that you could never achieve?!"_ **

Mordred's words rang in her mind, and the King of Knights gritted her teeth at the memories of them. How dare she say she had a right to the throne of Britain, like it was some toy that she wanted! How dare she challenge her ability to rule over Camelot, and unabashedly so! She couldn't bear to let Mordred say those words and then get away with it!

 _"The next time I see Mordred,"_ she thought bitterly, _"I won't hold back."_

Speaking of which...

Arturia looked at Olesya. She still couldn't believe that her Master made her retreat from the duel in such a disgraceful and cowardly manner. Her Master, who she believed to be an honorable woman, one who would know better than to take such an action! She thought Olesya was better than this, from the bottom of her heart...

Worse yet, this decision now meant that Olesya was one Command Seal short. The next two had to count if they were going to persevere in future battles...

Arturia's instincts suddenly kicked in, and all thoughts of Mordred and her duel with her vanished. She stopped in her tracks and grabbed Olesya's shoulder, forcing her Master to stop as well.

"Olesya," she whispered in warning, "don't walk any further."

"You don't mean..." Olesya replied in terror.

"Yes." Arturia materialized her armor. "This presence...it's another Servant."

Standing in front of them was an abnormally tall man wearing an inky-black cassock and an ancient robe with blood-red coloring patterns. His skin was unhealthily pale, and the bright streetlight accentuated it to the point where the man seemed to glow. Unkempt dark-gray hair fell from his sunken-skinned head, and his eyes were reminiscent of a fish's, giving him the general impression of a madman.

"Yet another Black Servant...?" whispered an apprehensive Olesya. "What does the Black Faction plan to do, whittle our strength away with these fights?"

"That does sound like their best course of action. Stay close to me, Olesya."

The Servant and her Master moved themselves underneath another streetlight, just yards away from the Black Servant.

Then, to their surprise, the Black Servant knelt on one knee and bowed his head in humility. Arturia was instantly reminded of the knights that had faithfully served her...but unlike Mordred, this Servant was absolutely unrecognizable.

"I have come for you, my sweet and holy virgin!" the man said suddenly, his voice teeming with joy and excitement.

An awkward silence hung over the trio, before Olesya finally asked, "Do you know this man?"

"I've never laid eyes on him," Arturia replied with brutal honesty.

Almost immediately, the Servant trembled and grumbled. Arturia's grip on Rhongomyniad tightened; clearly he was trying to hold back an insanity-fueled rage.

"No, no!" he cried. "Are you saying that you have forgotten my face?!"

Arturia took one hesitant step forward. "Forgotten you? I've never met you in my life. You mistake me for another."

The man clutched his head as it shook in disbelief. "No, no, NO! How I could _ever_ mistake you, my darling?! Do you remember?! D-Darling, it's Gilles de Rais! Your other half!" Before Arturia could respond, he continued, "I have prayed for your resurrection, and have been waiting for a miracle to reunite us! To that end, I've come all this way to the end of time!"

Arturia continued to hold her guard. This Servant, Gilles de Rais as he called himself, clearly had no intent of fighting, but she wasn't willing to bet on his friendliness, not with that blatant insanity of his.

As for Olesya, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Gilles de Rais... She knew she heard of that name before, but from where, she had yet to know...

"Gilles de Rais," Arturia replied, "I humbly apologize, but I do not know you, nor have I heard your name before, and you have clearly mistaken me for someone else. I assure you of that."

Now, Gilles' form became strangely prone. His expression was a painfully heartbroken one, and he seemed to be trying his best to keep his head up.

"No..." he moaned. "No, you-you can't have forgotten! N-Not your former identity!"

The King of Knights' eyes narrowed into slits. Gilles was quite the badgering one. She had to settle this once and for all.

"As you have seen fit to give me your name," she said, "then I must give mine, to keep in line with the chivalric code. My name is Arturia Pendragon, the heir to Uther Pendragon and king of Britain. I enter the Impossible Holy Grail War in the Lancer class, and I align myself with the White Faction."

This was the breaking point for Gilles. His eyes bulged out as widely as they could, and he started violently punching the ground with his bare fists, creating small craters where they once were.

"NO, NO, NO! **NOOOOO!** HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN?! DEPRIVE HER OF HER SACRED MEMORY AND HAVE HER SUBJECTED TO THE CRUEL THROES OF INSANITY?! CURSE HIM! **CURSE HIM! SUCH CRUEL TORTURES GOD INFLICTS UPON MY HOLY VIRGIN! SUCH HORRIBLE INJUSTICES!** "

"ENOUGH!" Arturia shouted angrily. "You embarrass yourself, Servant!"

To her relief, Gilles stopped, but he continued to verbally express his madness. "Awaken, o fair one! You have no need to call yourself Lancer of White any longer, because the Holy Grail War has already ended! The Grail has chosen me, Gilles, to be its champion, without any fighting at all! After all..." His eyes went as wide as saucers. "My one and only eternal wish, the resurrection of Jeanne d'Arc, has finally be GRANTED!"

The ground between Gilles and Arturia exploded, sending blocks of asphalt, concrete, and earth flying up into the air. Once the debris fell back down to the ground, and the cloud of smoke cleared, Arturia and Olesya saw a familiar person standing in front of them, facing Gilles with a threatening stance.

"Saber..." Olesya whispered, shocked.

But it wasn't Mordred. It was the White Faction's Saber, Tokiomi Tohsaka's Servant...the currently-unnamed one wearing the set of radiant, silver woven-plate armor. Gilles growled at Saber, but he didn't respond or even flinch, merely aiming his greatsword at his enemy. He growled even more when Arturia joined her compatriot's side.

"So..." Gilles snarled. " _So_...this is the one who holds you hostage and deprives you of your holiness by sealing your kind and pure heart away." Then, he closed his eyes. "Very well, then, if drastic measures are called for to free your heart, then I will take my leave and prepare myself for this noble quest."

He stood up, and Arturia and Saber instinctively took defensive positions. Fortunately for them, all Gilles had against them was his nonsensical ramblings.

"I swear to you, Jeanne," he continued, his voice teeming with determination, "I will not rest until I can free your soul from the terrible prison of God's cruel curse!"

To Arturia's complete annoyance, Gilles bowed his head again before fading away into nothingness. Once he was gone, Olesya heaved out a heavy sigh of relief.

"It's very difficult to deal with one who ignores everything you say," she said.

"Next time, I shall strike _before_ he speaks," Arturia replied. "His type completely infuriates me." She then looked at Saber. "My humble thanks, Saber of White. Had it not been for your intervention, I doubt I would've been able to fight this enemy effectively, not without my steed."

Saber nodded without making so much as a grunt. As for Olesya, she sighed again, this time with sadness, upon hearing that last remark from her Servant. After all, she knew what exactly she was referencing to.

* * *

From a far distance, atop the rooftop of a small office building, three Assassin Servants were perched on the antenna tower. They were barely visible in the shadows of the night, and anyone on the street level could easily mistake them for lost rags caught on the tower and blowing in the wind. One of them hissed like a snake, his posture relaxing with satisfaction.

"It appears observing Lancer of White and her Master has yielded unexpected fruit," he said in a high-pitched voice.

"We found our fellow Caster Servant," added another Assassin, his voice strangely effeminate despite his clearly masculine body.

"Of course, we must follow him..." the third Assassin snarled savagely.

"Of course, of course..."

All three Assassins leaped towards the next rooftop, a few yards away.

* * *

**The sewers, Central Fuyuki**

"And the hand goes like this..."

Ryuunosuke carefully adjusted the large bolt that had been driven through the boy's pale and supple flesh, then took a couple of steps backward to examine his handiwork again. It was not just one child hanging from a pillar, but multiple with each of the dozens of columns that were in the dark, damp sewers. After looking at it from a couple of different angles, the artist smiled with satisfaction.

"Now that's nice," he said. " _Very_ nice! Perfect, in fact!" He looked over his shoulder. "What do you think, Rei-chan?"

"It's so _beautiful_ , Ryuu-kun!" Reika exclaimed giddily, her eyes shimmering with wonder at the art her partner took such great care in creating. She then wrapped her arm around the live girl that had been standing beside her. "What do you think, sweetie? Isn't Ryuu-kun the best?!" She frowned disapprovingly when the girl simply continued to tremble and whimper fearfully, prompting her to casually shove the child away. "Tough crowd, huh?"

Suddenly, the couple's fish-eyed friend materialized into the sewers, loudly marching through the vast chamber with an ambiguous look on his face.

"Ah!" Ryuunosuke cried. "Welcome back, Bluebeard, big guy!"

"How'd the search go for you?" asked Reika. "We tried looking everywhere but, well, we got distracted by a bunch of houses and we went inside and took the kids and ripped apart the parents and-"

**"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"**

Two horrible creatures, both resembling a mix of an octopus and a starfish, suddenly dropped from above and landed on the girl that Reika had just tossed aside. The busty woman began laughing maniacally as she watched the horrors tear apart and devour the screaming child alive. Meanwhile, Ryuunosuke glared at Bluebeard in outrage.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted. "THAT WAS GOING TO BE MY LAST PIECE OF ART FOR THE NIGHT!"

But Bluebeard ignored him and hollered, "ACCURSED **GOD**!"

Reika casually looked away from the horrifying, gruesome sight of the horrors devouring flesh and bone, and she regarded Bluebeard with childlike curiosity. "I'm assuming you found your other half and things didn't go over too well between you two..." she said.

"God continues to maintain His hold over Jeanne's soul," Bluebeard replied, his voice trembling dangerously as he regarded his pseudo-Master. "He refuses to let her go!"

"I'm sorry, wha?" Ryuunosuke deadpanned.

"He's saying his girlfriend is trapped in something, Ryuu-kun!" Reika exclaimed in concern. "This sounds like a very bad situation! We must listen!"

"By Jeanne, I assume he's talking about that chick in the crystal ball...?"

"WE MUST PROVE THE COLD, HARD TRUTH TO **HER**!" Bluebeard suddenly shouted.

"And...what would that cold, hard truth be...?"

"That no cruel deed and no horrible crime is worthy of God's punishment!"

"But...aren't we kinda proving that right now, Blue-san...?" Reika asked.

"Hmmmmm... Yes, yes, of course... We have already committed such repulsive atrocities, yet it is not enough to prove to Jeanne the folly of her deeds... They have yet to force her hand, to get her to curse God's name... Yes, then it is settled! To get Jeanne's undivided attention, we require greater depravities, greater blasphemies! We must erect a veritable tower of human sacrifices in her name!"

Reika's eyes shone with a horrifying fascination. "Oooooh... I like the sound of _that_!"

But Ryuunosuke did not look pleased at the suggestion. "Wait a minute, so...from now on, it's quantity over quality...?"

"INDEED! Precisely so, Ryuunosuke!"

The aspiring artist blinked, then looked at the masterpiece he had already created. "But...isn't it kind of a waste-?"

"Oh, come on, Ryuu-kun!" Reika interrupted, grabbing his arm. "We're talking about Blue-san's _girlfriend_! He loves her to death! We've gotta help him win her back!" She then looked up at him quizzically. "Wouldn't you do the same for me...?"

Ryuunosuke's eyes widened. "Well, of course, but I-"

"Then it's settled!" Bluebeard announced mightily. "Let us go sacrificing the seventeen in their cells right away. Then we shall go acquire some more children for our revelries."

The demon stomped off towards an undisclosed location, leaving an ambivalent Ryuunosuke and an excited Reika behind.

"Wooooow! Isn't this so exciting, Ryuu-kun?!" Reika said, hopping up and down with childlike excitement. "We get to play matchmaker for our demon friend! Who else in the world would get to say that?!"

"Yeah, but..." Ryuunosuke took another glance at his handiwork. "I feel like the big guy is really missing out on a very important aspect of art, Rei-chan. I mean, what'll be the better way to get his chick's attention? A whole bunch of art being shoved in her face, or a few pieces of carefully-crafted art put on display for her honor?"

"I know you want to work hard for Blue-san, but we shouldn't dawdle! His girlfriend's in trouble and we have to help him free her as quickly as possible! You didn't dawdle for one second when you freed me, you know."

"Yeah, I guess that's true..."

Reika proceeded to take her boyfriend's hands and hold them together with her own.

"Then let's get going!" she declared. "We've got a demon's girlfriend to save!"

She then proceeded to guide Ryuunosuke away from the scene, after Bluebeard. As the depraved trio moved onward, none of them noticed the subtle, snakelike movements in the shadows...

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

"My sincerest apologies for the trouble you had to go through alone, Olesya Animusphere."

Tokiomi Tohsaka sat calmly in one of the chairs in his living room, flanked on both sides by Kayneth and Bram. On the opposite side of him was Olesya herself; she too was seated in a chair. Arturia was standing beside her, while Saber had already de-materialized upon entering the mansion.

"There is no need to apologize, Tohsaka," Olesya replied, her voice flat and devoid of any discernible emotion. "I doubt that Lancer and I would've been able to learn more about the Black Faction otherwise."

"Speaking of which..." Tokiomi started rubbing his goatee as he started considering Olesya's information. "What _did_ you learn about the Masters and Servants that you faced tonight?"

"The Servant at Homurahara Academy was easy to identify. She was Mordred, the Knight of Treachery who caused the downfall of Camelot." Olesya ignored the dark look on Arturia's face and continued, "She is the Black Faction's Saber Servant...but with all of that power, rage, and ferocity, one could easily mistake her for a Berserker."

"A Black Servant with a close personal history with one of our own Servants... This could be disadvantageous to us..."

"If I may, Tohsaka," Kayneth piped up, "I suggest simply keeping Lancer of White away from Saber of Black at all times. Lancer's ability to judge the situation could be compromised should she face Saber on the battlefield."

"That is true..." Tokiomi replied. "A simple solution that I find extremely appealing. What do you think, Animusphere?"

Olesya didn't hesitate when she replied, "I think it is a brilliant solution."

Arturia looked at her Master in shock, but otherwise, she didn't bother to express her disagreement. Instead, she begrudgingly settled down and allowed the Masters to continue their conversation. After all, it wouldn't be becoming of her as a knight to interrupt it. Even so...

"What about the Servant you encountered on your way back here?" Bram asked.

"He was a Servant who was absorbed in his own madness. He identified himself as Gilles de Rais, and it was pretty clear that he is the Black Faction's Caster Servant. He showed no obvious aptitude for ranged weaponry like an Archer Servant, and while he is definitely insane, he was able to control himself very well, not to mention speak eloquently enough. That is an uncharacteristic attribute for most Berserker Servants."

"Gilles de Rais..." Tokiomi repeated. "The French baron who fought alongside Jeanne d'Arc in the Hundred Years' War?"

Olesya's eyes widened in surprise. She now knew where she heard of Gilles before, but... _that Servant_ was him?!

"Ruler's old comrade-in-arms, in the Black Faction's ranks?!" Kayneth exclaimed, the shock of the revelation dawning upon him as well. "That's completely outrageous! Does Ruler know of this newest Servant?!"

"No. She can only learn of the true identities of the Servants if she personally faces them. Outside of that, she keeps track of the Servants only by class and Faction alignment, and only through the Spirit Board." Tokiomi began tapping his chin as he started considering all of the possibilities at hand. "The real question is if Ruler should be made aware of this discovery..."

"I do not think it is the wisest idea. Knowing their past acquaintance with each other, I fear that Ruler may become partial towards this Black Servant...and perhaps towards the rest of the Black Faction."

"But isn't the point of the Ruler Servant supposed to be that they're a neutral third party?" asked Bram, his eyebrow raised with ambivalence. "Acquaintance or not, it seems like Ruler is bound by the rules of the reserve system and cannot make any exceptions even if she wanted to."

"That is true," Tokiomi replied. "However, we must err on the side of caution. After all, this is...the first time the reserve system has been put into effect. Fuyuki's leylines weren't even designed for this phenomenon." His azure eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Given the unique circumstances of this War, there is a good possibility that not everything was entirely perfected like all of us had desired." He placed his arm back on his lap after doing some thinking. "I believe it is in the best interest of the White Faction if we inform the Overseers of this development, and give them specific instructions to withhold that crucial information from Ruler at all costs. It shouldn't be that difficult for them, given Ruler is supposed to be mostly independent from them. Does that satisfy everyone's concerns?"

"Yes, it does," Bram replied.

"Of course, Tohsaka," said Kayneth, loyally bowing to his superior.

"It is a satisfactory course of action for me," Olesya added indifferently.

Arturia merely remained silent, all the while looking at her Master dejectedly.

* * *

After Tokiomi called an official end to the meeting, Arturia and Olesya left the room, the former still dejected and the latter clearly indifferent. Once they got to an empty room, one where they were sure no one was eavesdropping, Arturia clenched her fists and stopped walking.

"Master," she said.

Olesya turned around, her expression no longer that of detachment. "Yes, Lancer?" she replied.

"How could you...?" Arturia's fists quivered. "How could you not let me deal with Mordred? How could you not simply stand by my side when our allies tell me to stay away from her and avoid her like a coward?!"

"You heard Tohsaka. Your judgment will be impaired when you face her. And you've seen how she fights! The kind of power she wields! Without your steed, your ability to use your Noble Phantasm, I'm afraid you will be bested by her the next time you cross paths!"

"Perhaps so..." Arturia's eyes narrowed in disgust at the possibility. "Even then...I...I just _cannot_ let her win the Grail..." Her thoughts shifted to a hypothetical Camelot under Mordred's rule...and all she could see was horror and misery. "I cannot let her claim Camelot so recklessly! You must understand, Master! She is like a child about to get a tool, under the belief that it's a toy, and without proving her right to earn it! I must fight her and prove to her the folly of her ideals!"

"I'm very sorry, Lancer, but I will not let you jeopardize our chances of winning the Grail ourselves!" Olesya raised her hand, the one bearing her Command Seals, and Arturia was faced with a brutal reminder of their current standing in the War. "Please, don't make me waste another one!"

Arturia's fists were clenched so tightly that she was close to drawing blood. She couldn't believe her Master was actually _agreeing_ to this strategy. The more time she spent with Olesya, the more she felt like she was being a...a _coward_.

Olesya sighed and lowered her hand. "I'm so sorry, Lancer..." she said. "I know how important this is to you, I really do... But I have _every_ intent of staying in this War until we win the Grail."

" _Master_...you can't be-"

Olesya interrupted her. "There is ample opportunity for Saber to be taken care of by another Servant at _any_ time during the War. We do not have to lift a finger when she's concerned. Do you understand?" Lancer remained silent, prompting Olesya to smile and say, "If, by any chance, you and Saber are the last Servants in the War, then combat is inevitable. It will be then when I'll allow you to do whatever you want with her. I will not hold you back. Does...Does that sound okay with you...?"

Arturia still wasn't satisfied with Olesya's suggestion. That still meant staying away from Mordred at all times, something a knight would never, ever do...and Mordred would never live it down. That was just as horrible as handing the throne over to her on a silver platter.

But she took one swift glance at Olesya's Command Seals, and Arturia immediately knew what was at stake. After all, Olesya wasn't making a suggestion. She was making an order disguised as words of comfort...and yet, it was still an order. One that she did not agree with at all...and yet one that she _had_ to agree to, for the sake of their standing in the Grail War...

With every muscle in her body telling her not to, Arturia nodded begrudgingly. Though she got what she wanted, Olesya frowned sadly. After all, she was not blind to her Servant's moral struggle. She knew Arturia wanted nothing more than to face the Knight of Treachery again in battle. And she knew she just dashed those hopes with the threat of using their second Command Seal in one night.

The two just stood and stared at each other, a rift now wedged in-between their relationship.

* * *

**Einzbern Villa, outskirts of Fuyuki**

"Alright, let's get ourselves set up, shall we?"

Removing his sunglasses, Kairi slammed a large, heavy duffel bag on the living room table, startling Irisviel and Waver with the unexpectedly loud banging noise that it made. He then zipped the bag open and pulled out a great number of various items that were instantly recognizable to Irisviel.

"These are..." she began.

"Yes," interrupted Kairi, not making eye contact with the Einzbern homunculus. "These are your husband's things. He loaned them to me, free of charge, by the way." He took out the largest item, a massive, rolled-up sheet of paper and unfurled it, revealing it as a map of Fuyuki, annotated by a private individual. "Let's review the lay of the land, shall we?"

"O-Okay..."

The freelancer pointed to two colored arrows on the map. The blue one was pointing to a high-rise building in Shinto, while the red one was pointing to one of many average houses in the middle of Miyama Town.

"The blue arrow points to the Hyatt Hotel in Shinto, where Teams Archer and Berserker are staying at. The red arrow is another residential area; Teams Lancer and Rider are camping out there. Should either of their bases, or ours, fall to an attack by the White Faction, any survivors could rely on the other bases as backups. If our base falls, the boss highly recommends we hightail it to the Shinto base first since we're on friendlier terms with Edelfelt and Matou."

"I agree, that is the best course of action," Irisviel replied, as she bitterly reminisced on her latest encounter with the confrontational Feend vor Sembren.

Kairi then pointed at the westernmost location on the map. "Now that should be, uh, Ryuudou Temple. It's the center of a large and powerful magical barrier. There is only one entrance accessible to anyone who chooses to enter, and that is the main temple path. Only natural spirits like Servants can enter anywhere else." He looked up at Irisviel and Waver. "D'you guys understand?"

"Yes," Irisviel replied, nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah, I-I think..." added Waver with uncertainty.

"Good." Kairi looked back down at the map and started pointing out other locations. "In addition to Ryuudou Temple, there are three spots where the Fuyuki leylines converge: the White Faction's base at Tohsaka Manor, the church, and a new residential area located east of the city center. All four locations are very suitable as locations where the Grail can be summoned. The boss wants us to secure all four locations as bases of operations, when there are less Servants fighting in the War."

"All four of them?" Irisviel asked in surprise.

"Yes, all four. I mean, there's you, me, the boss, and the lady. We can all take one of each. After all, we've gotta cover as much ground as we possibly can when the time comes to summon the Grail. Sharing Saber as our guardian may be a bit of a hassle, but I think we can pull it off without a hitch."

"And what about me?" Waver asked. "Wh-Where do I fit in all of this?"

"You don't," Kairi replied bluntly. "The boss expects you to be dead by that point."

The student sweat-dropped. "That's very comforting..."

"Alright, that just about sums up everything the boss wants you all to know. Any questions?"

Irisviel shook her head, then looked at Mordred and asked, "Do you have anything to say, Saber?"

The Saber Servant was coolly leaning against the wall and back to wearing her civilian clothing. She was totally immersed in her own pride following her battle with Arturia, despite its actual outcome.

"Yeah," she replied smugly. "Can you repeat that, please?"

Now it was Irisviel's turn to sweat-drop. " _Repeat_ it? Which part needs repeating, Saber?"

"Well, um..." Mordred nonchalantly regarded Kiritsugu's annotated map. "Can you start over with those blue and red arrows?"

To everyone's surprise, Kairi chuckled pleasantly, as if he had just been told a good joke. He rolled up the map and stuffed it back into the duffel bag before collecting all of the photos Kiritsugu had on the White Masters.

"I don't think you need an explanation on what's going on, Saber," he said calmly. "All that's required from you from this point on is your own power and nothing else. Think you're up for the challenge, Saber?"

Mordred's eyes widened in surprise, surprise that this man was being so positive and confident about her power, unlike her own Master. First, he had no qualms about allowing her to go confront her father, and now this? At first, she really loathed the idea of her Master loaning her to another person like a dispensable tool. But this faux-Master was already starting to become a more preferable partner in her eyes, compared to her true Master. At the very least, she saw more of a trace of this Kairi Sisigou than her Master.

She bared her teeth in a hungry grin, materialized Clarent, and slashed the air with it.

"Why, of course!" she exclaimed haughtily. "After all, you are staring upon Mordred Pendragon, son of Arthur Pendragon, who I have bested in combat no more than two hours ago! There is no challenge in this world that is enough to break me and my chivalric spirit!"

"Excellent," Kairi replied, giving her a haughty grin of his own. "I'm glad to know that I have such a powerful warrior by my side."

Mordred's grin widened even more. She rested the hilt of Clarent on her shoulder and regarded Kairi impressively. As for the freelancer himself, he looked back at Irisviel and Waver.

"Any other questions that need my attention?"

Waver shook his head silently, while Irisviel replied flatly, "No..."

"Very well, then. Dismissed!"

"Ohhhhh, not just yet..." a new voice croaked, surprising Irisviel and greatly startling Waver. An Assassin materialized by the doorway; he was short and stout, like a dwarf, with a bald head that gleamed from the chandelier's light.

"Assassin!" Waver cried, a few beads of sweat already present on his forehead. "I thought I told you not to materialize so suddenly like that! D'you have any idea how many times you've nearly given me a heart attack?!"

"My apologies, Master," the Assassin replied, though he didn't sound apologetic at all, "but there is some important news that I thought you should hear without delay."

Irisviel blinked in surprise. "Important news?" she asked.

"Yes." The Assassin sneered. "We have located Caster of Black."

* * *

**24-Hour Hotel in Fuyuki, Shinto**

Kiritsugu was hard at work, sifting through the loads of paperwork he had on both the Black and White Factions. His hotel room was barely illuminated by the poor lightbulb installed on the ceiling. Outside the window, it was already dawn in Fuyuki City; the first hints of sunlight were starting to peer over the horizon and shine through the glass. Anyone else staring upon the scenery would have the impression that another average night had passed over Fuyuki...but Kiritsugu knew that night was anything but.

As he put away the highly detailed file he had on Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, Kiritsugu's eye caught a peculiar shade of white. He glared at the photo in question, and narrowed his dark eyes at the sight of _him_.

Shirou Kotomine, the Master of Assassin of White. He had managed to compile further research on him ever since Kairi Sisigou was inducted into the Black Faction's ranks. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough to paint a clear picture of him. But there was something he learned during that time that did catch his attention: the fact that he transferred his Command Seals to a homunculus, his proxy Master.

The Magus Killer hoped that this meant Shirou Kotomine wanted out of this War and got his wish, but there was still something odd about the whole thing. After all, the Holy Grail selected him as a Master for a reason, and he must've known that. So why quit before the fighting even began? Even a Grail War as unusual as this was still up to his caliber.

 _"Shirou Kotomine..."_ he thought grimly. _"The one target I can't understand... What are your motivations?"_

His thoughts were interrupted when his cellphone suddenly started ringing. Averting his gaze from Shirou's photo, the assassin quickly grabbed the device and looked at the number. Upon recognizing it, he answered the call with a blank expression.

"Report," he said.

 _ **"We have a problem on our hands,"**_ replied the voice of Kairi Sisigou.

Kiritsugu's posture immediately became stiff. There was something about the change of tone in Kairi's voice that greatly unnerved him, not to mention the urgency of his message. His fellow freelance assassin was definitely not acting like his usual brash, overconfident, crass self.

"A problem?"

_**"Yeah. Remember your little situation with Caster of Black?"** _

The assassin blinked in surprise. "You found him and his Master?"

_**"Yeah, and that's where the problem lies. You see, Assassin of Black got a hold of their trail in Miyama Town and followed them to the sewers in the middle of Fuyuki** _ **_...where they were met with a very...unpleasant sight..."  
_ **

Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm listening..."

_**"They found the bodies of over fifteen children, all elementary school-age."** _

Kiritsugu's eyes were now wide with horror, but he managed to compose himself and calmly reply, "What?"

 _ **"Over fifteen children, all murdered in a variety of unspeakably gruesome ways. Judging by the news coverage that I've been seeing ever since my arrival here, I am afraid to say that Caster and his Master are most likely the serial killer that the populace has been worried about lately."**_ The freelancer paused briefly. _ **"Ah, it seems your wife wants to speak with you..."**_

The line went silent for a brief moment, allowing Kiritsugu to heave out a sigh of distress. First the debacle of having to find that Waver Velvet boy, and now this monstrosity? The problems just kept mounting up for the Black Faction...

 _ **"Kiritsugu,"**_ a new, familiar voice said.

"Iri."

_**"We must report Caster of Black and his Master to Ruler and the Overseers immediately! The two of them have attracted too much attention to the War with their atrocities! Their actions clearly indicate their disregard of the rules of the Holy Grail War!"** _

Kiritsugu narrowed his dark eyes yet again. "No, Iri."

_**"What?! But Kiritsugu-"** _

"The Caster class consists of Servants with a high proficiency in magecraft. We risk losing a valuable teammate if we dispatch Ruler to handle the situation." He closed his eyes. "Besides, we also risk being sanctioned by the Holy Church if this discovery comes to light. Caster has been our responsibility ever since he was summoned. We do not look good as a team if one of our teammates has been slaughtering innocents unsupervised."

_**"Then what are we gonna do? Clearly Caster and his Master have no intention of stopping! There are more lives in danger through our inaction!"** _

Kiritsugu opened his eyes; they were hollow and completely devoid of emotion.

"Then we will take care of the problem ourselves."

* * *

"Okay. I understand, Kiritsugu. Goodbye." Irisviel handed Kairi his phone, whereupon he disconnected it; the Einzbern homunculus sighed heavily. "This is not good..."

"Why?" Waver asked. "What'd he say?"

"We can't inform Ruler and the Overseers of Assassin's discovery."

"What?!" Mordred exclaimed in outrage, while Waver looked just as affronted. "Why the hell would my Master suggest such a horrendous thing?! Does he not understand that children are _dying_?!"

"He understands perfectly, Saber," Irisviel replied somberly. "But we all must understand that this is _our_ Caster we're talking about. As a team, we are responsible for coordinating and supervising each other. That much was expected of us by Ruler and the Overseers."

"But since we've been doing a _marvelous_ job at that," Kairi continued, "our Caster has been allowed to run wild, killing as he pleases, while his Master just sits by. Because of that, it's bad for the Black Faction's image. If things really get out of hand, we could be looking at repercussions from the _Holy Church_."

"But it's better than just sitting on our asses and doing nothing!" exclaimed Waver in outrage.

"Who said we were doing nothing?" Kairi procured his shotgun and twirled it around. "We're gonna do something about this, alright. We're just not getting Ruler and the Church involved."

Understanding Kairi's implication, Mordred's lips curved into a wild grin.

"Ahhh, I see!" the Saber Servant cried. "Yes, I like that option as well!"

However, Waver took no comfort in this suggestion. "W-W-Wait a minute, you're saying we should go and _battle_ Caster of Black? On his turf?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Kairi replied as he rested his weapon on his right shoulder. "Why? Got a problem with that?"

The student started sweating nervously at the freelancer's intimidating demeanor, and he replied, "No, not really..."

"Good. Then let's move out, everyone! We're going hunting for a Caster."

* * *

**Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel**

_**"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you this important breaking news."** _

Klaus, Kariya, and Atalanta glanced at the TV as the serious face of a dark-haired, nicely-dressed anchorman appeared on the screen. Next to the reporter's face was an image of columns of dark smoke rising from a park. Klaus's eyes narrowed at the image with suspicion.

_**"Reports are coming in about several explosions that occurred in Miyama Park several minutes ago. We go live to the scene-"** _

Klaus turned off the TV and glanced at Kariya.

"Several explosions?" he asked. His voice was a bit tense, sounding as if Klaus was trying to start a conversation with an estranged relative after years of not seeing each other. "Do you think it was a battle between Servants?"

"Could be," Kariya replied, as he tried to mask his grimacing. "I believe there was a park near the church..."

Furrowing his eyebrow, the Edelfelt Master stood up and approached one of the windows of the hotel suite. They were in a room at one of the highest floors of the building, thus giving them a good view of the rest of Shinto. But Klaus didn't concern himself at all with the marvelous view.

"So the War has officially begun..." Klaus commented.

Kariya made a halfhearted gesture with his hand. "May the best Faction win."

The Edelfelt Master's eyes narrowed suddenly. "May the best _Master_ win."

An awkward silence fell upon the suite, but the only one seemingly unaffected was Atalanta, who merely sat stoically in her luxury chair. Klaus continued to look out the window, while Kariya stared at his fellow Black Master with suspicion.

"Yeah..." the Matou Master replied slowly, making sure he chose his words carefully. "Yeah, that's right."

After a couple of minutes passed, Kariya chose to stand up and leave the room. He hoped to leave silently, but unfortunately, yet another jolt of pain stabbed through his forehead. He groaned and clutched his head in response, prompting Klaus to look at him.

"What are you doing, Matou?" he asked.

"Retiring for the night," Kariya replied through gritted teeth and a foggy eyesight. Then, he quickly added, "And it's _Yggdmillennia_."

Klaus's eyes narrowed again. "Your family may now belong to that disgraceful Yggdmillennia clan, but you are all still part of the Three Founding Families. You should learn to respect your true heritage a little more."

Kariya glared at Klaus again, with even more spite than before. "I will _never_ accept the name of the Matou. They are a...a... _disgusting_ family." He ignored the glint of disapproval that flashed in his fellow Black Master's eyes. "That worm Zouken should be counting his blessings that the Yggdmillennia took his family in when they did. Otherwise, the Matou would be worse off. Heh. Not that I'd care."

A dark look swept over Klaus's normally charming face. "So...you wouldn't bat an eye if your family, and its magecraft, died off?"

"If you realized the original practices of the Matou, you'd be singing the same tune as I." Kariya smirked triumphantly as he realized his current standing for the umpteenth time and relished in it. "So yeah, I _wouldn't_ bat an eye to such things. My family's former so-called glory is like a flame, in that it eventually dies out."

Klaus pursed his lips. "You know," he said calmly, even though Kariya could tell the hatred that was laced in his tone, "I can see you, specifically, were meant to be an Yggdmillennia. After all, you have no shame at all. No respect towards the true wonders of Magecraft. Without the Yggdmillennia, I would say, with confidence, that you would be in an even more disgraceful position."

"Heh." Kariya bared his teeth a little in his confident smirk, while he simultaneously masked another grimace triggered by his headache. "With that attitude coming from you, I'd say, with confidence, that you are in the wrong Faction. You sound a lot like Tokiomi Tohsaka, after all."

To the Matou's surprise, the cool, calm mask disappeared from Klaus's face almost immediately. Now, his expression revealed his true mood at this very moment: unmatched fury and hate.

"Don't you DARE compare me to that bastard, you third-rate Mage!" he shouted.

Another awkward silence hung above the two men, and Atalanta merely sat in her chair, calmly awaiting for the verbal exchange to be over. Kariya stared in surprise, while Klaus did not seem to register his fellow Black Master's existence anymore, for he was now preoccupied with his lust for vengeance against Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Finally, after realizing Klaus's emotions, Kariya asked, "So...you do not like Tohsaka either... Is that correct?"

"I would like nothing more than to see him writhe and burn over and over for what he did to sully my family's reputation!" Klaus snarled. He clenched his fists so tightly he was close to drawing blood. "That bastard..."

Kariya stared at Klaus for a couple of seconds, and then, he started to chuckle. It was a feeble chuckle, but it was one of legitimate happiness, nonetheless.

"What's so goddamn funny?!" Klaus demanded.

"My sincerest apologies, Edelfelt," replied Kariya. "But it seems to me the bastard just has a natural talent of pissing people off with his egotism and holier-than-thou outlook."

The Edelfelt started to calm down. "You do not hold favorable views of Tohsaka either?"

"His wife is my beloved childhood friend, and I treasure his daughters like they're my own." A serene, soothing image of Aoi, Rin, and Sakura Tohsaka at a park flashed across Kariya's mind. "He...He does not treat them well."

Klaus stared in surprise at the very Black Master he disapproved of the most, perhaps even more than the Magus Killer. Though he still despised everything Kariya Matou stood for, their shared perspective of Tokiomi Tohsaka removed some taint from his own perspective of Kariya. It was a very interesting occurrence.

"Well...I guess we have one thing in common," the Edelfelt Master remarked.

"I suppose," Kariya replied, just as he started to remember the history between the Tohsakas and the Edelfelts. "Though I'd also suppose my opinions of Tohsaka are nothing compared to your bad blood with him?"

"The matter between you and Tohsaka is infinitesimal. Mine goes back generations, and is deeply rooted in our family's blood. Our standing is now entirely dependent on the outcome of this Holy Grail War." Klaus pursed his lips again. "It's something a disrespectful, third-rate magus like you wouldn't understand."

But the accusatory, spiteful tone was now mostly gone from Klaus's voice. Though he and Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia were undoubtedly going to disagree on a lot of things, the topic of Tokiomi Tohsaka was definitely not one of them.

The two magi continued to stare at each other with a degree of understanding.

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence**

Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri slowly, cautiously stuck her head into what Tokiomi Tohsaka referred to as his manor's old dance hall. Having been declared useless to the Tohsaka family since World War II, the vast room, which took up a great part of the manor's east wing, was now re-purposed into the perfect site for Caster of White's personal Workshop. It was where Caster and her Master had holed themselves up ever since the mass summoning of the White Servants. The only ones to set foot into the room since the start of the War were Tokiomi and Sola-Ui's _beloved_ husband Kayneth.

But since she, nothing more than the White Faction's head healer, had a lot of time on her hands, Sola-Ui chose to be a little curious.

And it seemed that curiosity paid off. Sola-Ui now bore witness to the happenings inside Caster's Workshop. She could feel a large quantity of magical energy concentrated inside the former dance hall compared to the rest of the Tohsaka Manor grounds. There were many tables holding numerous magical items, as well as a large shelf occupied with what Sola-Ui could assume were spellbooks. And she could see Caster of White herself crafting a strange purple potion, the latest of an assortment of multicolored potions and other tools of various purposes.

She had to admit, it was an astounding sight, seeing such a powerful woman at work...

"It's not nice to spy on people, you know."

Sola-Ui's heart might've as well stopped dead in fear when she heard Caster speak; the witch's voice was cold and laced an almost toxic aura, and yet, there was also a seductive quality to it.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" the redheaded healer sputtered. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"If you really want to watch me work, darling," Caster interrupted calmly, as she continued to craft her potion unimpeded, "then all you have to do is ask."

Finally, the White Servant turned her head to look at Sola-Ui, and the healer's eyes widened a little at the sight of her. Caster was truly the ideal image of a witch from a forgotten age, with her almost ghostly robe, colored in a mysterious, distrustful shade of bluish-purple; and her sinister face, obscured by the hood of her robe and her pale-blue hair. Though her appearance was something even her colleagues in the White Faction found vexing, Sola-Ui couldn't help but admire it instead.

To her, Caster of White seemed to be the perfect representation of a woman who always had her way, regardless of the obstacles and consequences.

"Oh, good evening, Madam Sola-Ui!" a weak but cheerful voice greeted. Sola-Ui instantly realized that, in her attention towards Caster, she had forgotten about Caster's Master, Itsuki Himuro.

"Good evening, Himuro," Sola-Ui replied, never taking her eyes off Caster.

"I assume you're here to see our progress?" Itsuki asked curiously.

"Uhhhhh, sure..."

Sola-Ui simply blinked nervously when she saw Caster's own lips curve upward, forming a devious sneer.

"Marvelous," the witch replied. "Shall I show you what I have so far?"

Sola-Ui stepped forward, her eyes now focused on Caster's new potion.

"What is that potion?" the healer asked.

"A little something of my own design. I am reserving it for my Master, just like these." Caster gestured to a small group of similar purple potions. "He is not going to last in that bed in normal conditions, and his powers are necessary if I am to bring out my maximum potential during the heat of battle."

"Your maximum potential...?"

"Something you would not understand, darling. It is knowledge that dates back to the Age of Gods."

"The Age of Gods? The time period in which the world followed the laws of not physics but those of Mystery? The time period in which the powers of Magecraft were closer to Magic?"

"Why, yes. _The_ Age of Gods." Caster looked down at Sola-Ui, and the redhead could faintly sense a twinkle in the witch's unseen eye. "You sure do seem well-versed in your history, my dear."

Sola-Ui frowned and crossed her arms. "You're surprised?"

"Your husband once fleetingly described you as a mere healer during one of his inspections."

"Kayneth?" Sola-Ui gritted her teeth. "He is my fiancé, not my husband. And he underestimates me and my abilities. As do my brother and the rest of my family."

Caster made some sort of brief humming noise to signal what appeared to be understanding.

"Such is life..." But Sola-Ui pursed her lips. "That is why I must marry Kayneth. My brother may be a White Master, but he isn't as successful as the others. And to my family, that is indicative of nothing more than a colossal failure. Thus, the continued preservation of my family's magic hinges more on my marriage with Kayneth. Should my brother fall in battle, which my family views as a surefire possibility, then I will be the one entrusted to the connection of the Archibald and Sophia-Ri magics." The healer clenched her fists lightly. "That is all that is expected from me. I have no benefit of my own from this union..."

"It must be hard," Caster said, "to be seen as nothing more than a tool meant to achieve the desires of others."

Sola-Ui then looked up at Caster with surprise and wonder. Something seemed to click into place, as she remembered a certain legend boasted by Kayneth as he and Tohsaka discussed the White Servants.

For a bedridden cripple, Itsuki Himuro got the Servant best suited for his astonishing abilities: Medea, the Witch of Colchis, a highly powerful sorceress of Greek legend. Blindly forced to love a foreigner she had never seen before, by a goddess with abilities (and motives) beyond her understanding, she betrayed her country and brutally murdered her brother without a second thought. She then assisted the same foreigner in reclaiming a country that was rightfully his, through the use of her magic and simple deceit.

Not long afterward, Medea was scorned by the very people she aided, denounced as a selfish witch whose only concern was self-preservation, and who manipulated those around her to get what she wanted. Her actions in reclaiming the country for her lover were ultimately for naught, and they were both chased out. And as the final nail in the coffin, the man she was surreptitiously forced to love chose another woman over her for marriage, and for child-bearing. Since then, Medea surrendered to the very perceptions people developed about her, and lived the rest of her life as the Witch of Betrayal.

Medea was not just a powerful woman who always had her way; she was also a woman who turned the misperceptions of herself against those who believed in them. That, in Sola-Ui's mind, was indicative of something more than just a powerful woman...

"You want to know what I think?" Medea suddenly asked.

"What?" Sola-Ui responded, almost entranced by the witch's allure.

"I think...we deserve _better_..."

And with that, Medea grinned widely. The wisp of smoke from her newly-crafted potion rose in the air and surrounded both women like a draconic being.

* * *

**Copenhagen**

**_"Shirou... Promise me... Promise me that you will...give our...beloved daughter a...happy life...just as you did...for me..."_ **

Shirou Kotomine sat in one of the private tables of the unremarkable pub. He opened his eyes at the memory of his one true love, Mirai, and mulled over her last words. It had been years since her passing, and it still felt like he had to endure an eternity before he could achieve his goals. The Impossible Holy Grail War may be the vehicle he needed to carry out these goals, but there were still many obstacles to overcome, obstacles that seemed impassable. Such as...

Shirou's eyes narrowed darkly at the thought of the one Black Master that truly frightened him... He would not allow the Grail to fall into his hands. He simply could not let that come to pass.

"Kotomine-san," a voice said.

The young, white-haired, tan-skinned man looked up and saw another man, seemingly young enough to still be a teenager, approaching his table. He was wearing clothing consisting of a sweater, a scarf, and tactical pants, all of which matched the color of his hair. The man...or boy, more like it, had a very stoic, cold, professional demeanor to him, something one would never expect from a person his age.

"Welcome," Shirou replied. "Please, have a seat."

The boy sat down in the opposite seat and eyed the cup beside Shirou's right hand. It bore a golden, simmering liquid topped with a pure white surface.

"Green tea?" he asked.

"Why, yes," replied Shirou as he glanced at the cup. "Flavored with a couple of drops of my own pocket cream." He then looked back at the boy. "Why do you ask?"

"It's my first time in Japan, and I've heard some positive things about their beverages. Specifically this one."

"It's good for calming the nerves. There's a lot of antioxidants in it as well."

"Really?" The boy looked vaguely interested, and Shirou wasn't sure if it was because he was just humoring him or if it was just his perpetually serious demeanor at work. "I've been recently contemplating an alternative for smoking. After all, the health of my lungs is beginning to catch up to my work."

Shirou blinked in surprise. "You smoke?"

"Why, yes. Speaking of which, is this place a smoking establishment?"

"I didn't see a sign saying otherwise, but-"

The boy ignored him as he took out a cigarette and lighter, lit one end of the cigarette, and stuck the other end into his mouth. Shirou's eyes narrowed with pity as smoke puffed out from the corners of the boy's mouth. He had heard about this boy in the world of Spellcasters, but he did not expect him to be...this _young_...and yet doing things no child should experience...

Yet another reason why he should strive for possession of the Grail.

"My apologies for the interruption, Kotomine-san," the boy said, once he was done; his voice was now slightly more raspy, and smoke leaked out from his mouth like a haunted spirit. "For some reason, this land has been nothing but a source of stress for me."

"I see..." replied Shirou. Then, a thought came over him, about an issue he wanted to address. "You know...my contact never gave you an actual name."

The boy arched an eyebrow. "Did he now...?"

"Well, he referred to you as Soldier A, but I personally do not believe in assigning code-names to those I know...even my clients."

A tense silence followed. Shirou instantly knew that he had provoked the boy's suspicions, but he stood by his personal preferences. He simply would not allow himself to treat this youngster like a mere tool. Even though he was dipping his hands into the world from which the Magus Killer came from, Shirou knew he was still better than that.

"I go by multiple names," the boy finally replied.

"Then what shall I call you?"

It was silent again, for the briefest moment, before Shirou got his answer.

"You can call me...Sigma."

"Sigma... Very well. So it shall be." Shirou smiled. "Thank you for responding to my summons, Sigma."

* * *

**Kotomine Church**

"Risei, Kirei."

Both father and son looked at the phonograph-like device they had installed on the altar. They were surprised Tokiomi was contacting them already, but they chose to ignore the timing of the Tohsaka head.

"Yes, Tokiomi?" Risei replied.

"I have some urgent news to share with you," Tokiomi's voice said. "News that mustn't fall upon Ruler's ears."

"You picked an opportune time to call. She is still on her way from the battlefield at Homurahara Academy."

"Very well. I shall make this succinct. The White Faction has encountered the Black Faction's Caster Servant."

"The Servant that has yet to establish contact with the Black Faction?" Kirei asked in dull surprise.

"Indeed. We were able to figure out his true identity right away: Gilles de Rais."

"Gilles de Rais..." Kirei's brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Ruler's old comrade..."

"Yes, they are indeed the one and the same. Unfortunately, unlike Ruler, Caster of Black has a stake in this Grail War. I do hope you both know what this could entail..."

Risei nodded, his wrinkled face even more grave. "I agree with your course of action, Tokiomi," he replied. "We cannot run the risk of Ruler making the same discovery, no matter what her standing is in this type of Grail War."

Kirei looked at his father. "Father, what are you suggesting?" he asked. "Are you saying we shouldn't inform Ruler about this?"

"That is exactly what we're saying, Kirei. Although the reserve system has been enacted without complications thus far, it is still safe to say there are unexpected limits imposed by the leylines of Fuyuki. They are still unstable with all of that excessive mana accumulation. Who knows what kind of imperfections still lay underneath the surface of this War? Such as, say, Ruler having some reserved biases?"

"If she finds out her old friend Gilles de Rais is a participant in the War, and becomes partial towards him and his Faction because of these imperfections," Tokiomi continued, "then it will undermine everything we worked hard for. With Ruler on their side, the Black Faction will have an inequitable advantage over the White Faction, and a greater chance for any one of its members to obtain the Grail."

"Which is absolutely why we must deceive Ruler on Caster of Black's true identity," Risei added. "It is for the good of this fight. Do you understand, Kirei?"

Kirei regarded his father with a stiff expression. For a couple of minutes, he remained silent, contemplating his choices. Finally, he replied, "I understand completely, Father."

* * *

Kirei entered the church's private room, deeply immersed in his thoughts. His own father and mentor were telling him to betray the trust placed in him by his Servant, betray it by _lying_ to her. Lying to the face of a saint. It was something he never thought he'd do in his entire life. No matter how his father and Tokiomi worded it, it made the brown-haired priest sick to the stomach...

...No...he was sick to the stomach because it was squirming with...with _delight_ at the fact...

Fortunately for him, Kirei saw a brilliant shade of gold, and his mind was taken off the creature that resided inside him.

"Archer of White...?"

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, coolly turned over to his side on the couch, his pose evocative of a male model posing for his latest shoot. His flashy clothes were definitely reminiscent of that: they consisted of a white, short-sleeved shirt with a low neckline, a golden necklace, and a pair of pants with a color scheme that reminded Kirei of a python. In his left hand was a cup of red wine; his fingers were gracefully wrapped around its handle, like a smooth luxury coat upon a billionaire. Strewn around the room were a number of empty wine bottles.

"There are far fewer bottles here than the ones being passed around in Tokiomi Tohsaka's residence, but of higher quality," he explained smoothly. "I must say, that's some Master that little girl has. It's a shame that she herself cannot enjoy these pleasantries, if the... _laws_ on drinking here are of any indication."

"What are you doing here?" Kirei asked calmly. "I thought you were lounging at Tohsaka Manor?"

"Apparently there are a lot of Masters and Servants there with a lot of time on their hands. I simply could not share my glorious space with them for more than a few precious minutes, for they have yet to earn that right."

"Don't look down upon the hospitality of your generous hosts." Kirei walked further into the room, and proceeded to pick up the discarded wine bottles and put them back in the small shelf where they belonged. "Do you mean to tell me you're dissatisfied with your Faction, _Gilgamesh_?"

"My invitation to this world from Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri was worthy of my elevated station and I felt I had to respond to that. And now there are noble and powerful figures in my presence. Of course, my power dwarfs theirs like a blazing sun to a dwindling star, but I judged them all to be effective retainers, not to mention excellent sources of amusement.

"And yet...they all have such selfish and materialistic goals and desires for this War...most of which pose as a challenge to my undeniable superiority..." Gilgamesh's snakelike eyes of crimson narrowed briefly. "Some moreso than others... Even the appointed leader, Tokiomi Tohsaka, the only one who I have a positive opinion of, still has his own limits."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He wants to reach the vortex of the Root." The King of Heroes scoffed coldly. "What a boring and tedious little plan."

"Tokiomi is a traditional mage," Kirei explained indifferently, "and reaching the vortex of the Root is a feat all archetypal magi pursue to the end of their days. It is...not something for outsiders to comment upon."

Gilgamesh smirked cruelly as he started to gently tip his cup from side to side, letting the wine within swish kindly. "Mages. What a misguided and incomprehensible enclave. What exactly do they hope to achieve by reaching the Root?"

"In essence, reaching the vortex of the Root is akin to escaping from the material world." Kirei's eyes narrowed darkly at Gilgamesh's opinion of Tokiomi's goals. "For us, who are interested in this world, it may very well _be_ a tedious plan..."

"True, that. After all, this very universe is chock full of material pleasures to indulge in. I have no interest in pursuing other worlds for pleasures that evade my comprehension. I find that they should not be of anyone's concern." The King of Heroes took a sip of his wine. "But I also have no interest in working with those whose pleasures threaten to usurp my rightful place. That, I simply cannot abide with."

Kirei blinked idly. "The Holy Grail is a wish-granting device capable of limitless potential. I would even say that it has the power to alter even the reality of the material world. When presented with such an opportunity to change their lives in accordance to their beliefs, it is natural for humans to slit each other's throats and turn their friends into enemies, and vice-versa, if it meant being able to claim it. It is this very reason why this Grail War has been so successful despite all the personal risks at hand."

"Really, you don't say...?" Gilgamesh asked sarcastically. "Aren't we all fighting in teams at this very moment?"

"Humans are inherently selfish, and think only for themselves. The Masters know the risks of losing the Grail if they disregard the rules of the reserve system. Thus, they must work together in their Factions. It is to ensure the Grail takes on its fullest form during materialization. But you will see proof of their selfishness once the War moves to its second phase, where the surviving Masters must operate independently, regardless of Faction. New flags are raised. Friends turn into enemies. Throats are slit from behind."

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed again, but this time, there was a sinister and knowing smile on his face.

"And what about you, Kirei?" he asked.

Kirei hesitated a little. "What about me?"

"Would _you_ slit a throat and turn a friend into an enemy for the Holy Grail?"

" _Me_? Absolutely not. I am the Overseer, and the Master of Ruler." In an almost indiscernible moment, Kirei stumbled in his words and cleared his throat. "I am to have no interest in the Grail whatsoever."

"You say all of that, and yet you also say humans are inherently selfish and think only for themselves. I can attest to the latter statement...and I can also attest my doubt that you are an exception. After all..." The King of Heroes took another sip of wine before narrowing his eyes cunningly at the brown-haired priest. "I hear you are already keeping secrets from your Servant."

Kirei's eyes widened in affronted surprise. "It is for her own protection, and for the integrity of this Grail War. This has nothing to do with any personal desire for the Grail! If anything, this is supposed to help keep the odds in your favor!"

The King of Heroes smiled selfishly. "The odds are already in my favor, though, for the Holy Grail is mine. It has always been mine even before this foolish War of yours started. After all, everything of substantial value inherently belongs to me and me alone. The real question posed here is whether anyone is worthy enough to claim it as a plaything for a short time." Gilgamesh's snakelike eyes glinted. "And I must say, you, Kirei Kotomine, are shaping up to be a very suitable candidate. After all, I find myself _interested_ in you..."

Kirei hesitated, letting Gilgamesh's words sink in for a moment, before replying, "I do not appreciate your laughable attempt at tempting me, _Archer of White_. You are just aiming to sow discord between me and Ruler, aren't you? Because you do not respect or recognize her title."

"I hold nothing against that deluded little girl. Tokiomi was right; she is still young and has yet to know her rightful place. Not unlike you, Kirei Kotomine...the one who is in the most need, and yet is also the one who is in the most denial about what he needs... How very sad and ironic."

"You are a mere Servant, and you dare sit there and lecture me about what I need?!"

"Don't get cocky, mongrel. You should hold your tongue and listen, for I am a king that has tasted all of the pleasures the world has to offer."

"And I am a saint who has forsaken a life of normalcy for something greater," a new voice said boldly.

Kirei turned around and saw Jeanne standing behind him. Though he wanted to feel relieved at her saintly presence, he just felt that dull absence of real emotion again.

"Archer of White," Jeanne continued sternly, "what are you doing here, on neutral territory, so early in the War? I do not believe your Master has fallen yet."

"I was merely exploring these lands," Gilgamesh replied calmly. He set down his nearly-finished cup of wine and stood up from the sofa. "Being stuck in that gloomy and boring residence was irking me very greatly and I was compelled to learn about the era I am in. It is in my understanding that, here, I can come and go whenever I please as long as I am not planning to conduct an assault."

"Your assumptions were correct, but I do not approve of your interaction with my Master. It raises too many questions." The saint stepped beside Kirei and unsheathed a sword from her side, aiming the blade at Gilgamesh. "I suggest you leave now, White Servant."

Gilgamesh merely laughed, gently pushed the blade away, and approached Jeanne, who firmly stood her ground. To her disgust, the King of Knights took a lock of her blonde hair and took a long sniff of its scent.

"You are truly a sight for the eyes," he said seductively. "I was wrong to be overly aggressive during our first meeting. Perhaps there is a place for you at the top of my harem, when this is all over..."

"You are a foul, egotistical man whose life knows no sin," Jeanne spat back. "I weep for your soul."

The King of Heroes frowned nastily at the Ruler Servant's comment. At first, Kirei thought it would be the final breaking point for him, triggering an unbridled attack on the church. But then, after apparently considering his all of his options, Gilgamesh's frown turned back into a smile, and he started chuckling.

"For a girl who is immersed in her delusions of grandeur that undermines my own, you have quite a sense of humor! I think I will keep a close eye on you from now on." He then stared cleverly at Kirei, who could easily imagine him adding, "On both of you."

"And I to you, Archer of White," spat Jeanne, not pleased in the slightest with Gilgamesh's behavior.

Gilgamesh scoffed dismissively before turning around and dissipating into a shower of golden dust. Once he was gone, Jeanne let out a heavy sigh and sheathed her sword.

"Thank the Lord I didn't have to restrain him with a Command Seal," she said. "Or kill him." She then looked at Kirei, who was still staring at the place where the King of Knights disappeared. "Are you alright, Kirei?"

"Yes, Ruler," Kirei replied distantly. "I'm fine..."

"What were you two talking about? Did he attempt to sway your opinion on the White Faction?"

_**"** _ **_You say all of that, and yet you also say humans are inherently selfish and think only for themselves. I can attest to the latter statement...and I can also attest my doubt that you are an exception._ ** _**"** _

**_"_ ** _**The odds are already in my favor, though, for the Holy Grail is mine. The real question is whether anyone is worthy enough to claim it as a plaything for a short time. And** _ **_I must say, you, Kirei Kotomine, are shaping up to be a very suitable candidate. After all, I find myself_ interested _in you..."_**

**_"..._ ** **_Kirei Kotomine...the one who is in the most need, and yet is also the one who is in the most denial about what he needs... How very sad and ironic."_ **

Kirei wished the King of Heroes' words were mere bait, aimed to complicate his Master-Servant relationship with Ruler. And yet...he sounded _confident_ in his assertions...and the creature within him was squirming with delight...

 _"What exactly did he see in me...?"_ the priest thought. _"Did he...see a reason for me to seek the Holy Grail...?"_ He then longingly glanced at the nearly-empty cup of wine Gilgamesh left behind. _"_ _Something I could not see...? But how could he? I am in a position where I cannot acquire the Grail even if I tried. What do his words mean...?"_

"Kirei?"

Kirei was uncomfortably pulled back into the throes of reality by Jeanne's call. He looked at the Ruler Servant, who was looking back at him expectantly.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked again, putting more emphasis and sternness on her words.

The priest merely looked back emptily, unsure of what his response should be.

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
Schemes and Daggers**

**Kairi:** We must ensure this Servant doesn't compromise our chances at victory.

 **Caules:** Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we'll get into if everyone else realizes what we're doing?!

 **Waver:** *horrified panting*

 **Saber of Black:** I will see to it that Father witnesses that great act of glory!

 **Kiritsugu:** We can escape, if we go now!

 **Irisviel:** You can't turn your back on this. Not now. You...You'd eventually kill yourself.

**Next Time:  
The Search for Horrors**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? I do love moments of character development like this. The ones where characters get moments to explore themselves.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter does live up to its name. There's lots of scheming happening here, without a doubt. Also, I hope any of you know who Sigma is, and what kind of special connection he has to a certain character here. As for Shirou's purpose in hiring him, all will be revealed in due time.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this lengthy chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	14. The Search for Horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Once again, I was delayed in cross-posting this chapter. I was busy updating my stories over at FanFiction.Net and here. Fortunately, now that I've gotten a temporary reprieve of my writing duties, I found the time to take care of this. While I don't find the chapter as impressive as the previous one, it helps move things along, especially when it comes to the mini-arcs within the Black Faction's storyline.
> 
> Alright, on with the chapter! ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**Homurahara Academy, Miyama Town  
** – **The next day** – **  
**

With a subtle look of concern, Jeanne, now wearing Laeticia's clothing, observed yet another totaled street of Miyama as construction crews scrambled to salvage the wreckage. A new day had just fallen upon Fuyuki, and news quickly broke of a horrendous, massive gas explosion that leveled dozens of blocks in Miyama. Of course, Jeanne knew that explosion was anything but accidental. She made a quick mental note of her intention to visit Saber of Black's Master and demand an explanation about his usage of a proxy Master.

It didn't take long for her to reach Homurahara Academy, and once she did, she immediately spotted the construction crews also working their hardest to restore the damaged areas. Then, she saw a large crowd of students gathered at the front of the gateway, observing the crews with curiosity.

Naturally, Jeanne overheard snippets of their blazing gossip.

"Do you believe it? A gas explosion did all this damage?"

"You know, my pa isn't buying the gas explosion angle one bit. He thinks it's some eco-terrorist group."

"Watanabe saw the explosion for himself. He says it the real deal."

"Really? Ito thought he saw robots fighting in the distance before the explosion happened."

"HA! Him and his love of mecha anime!"

Just then, an awkward silence abruptly fell upon a portion of the crowd when a few students spotted the approaching Jeanne. The saint pretended to be oblivious, shooting a confused stare at the direction of the destroyed school.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Huh? You mean you didn't see the news, Delacroix?" one female student replied.

Jeanne looked back at the students. "I can't say I had the luxury to..."

"It figures."

"It was a gas explosion," another female student added. "It happened last night."

"Did you even _hear_ it, Delacroix?" a third student asked suspiciously; this time, it was a boy.

 _"I did more than hear it, I_ saw _who did it,_ " Jeanne thought before replying aloud, "No, I didn't, unfortunately. I've taken up residence at the church during my stay here."

"The church? You mean that Christian church up the hill?"

"Yes, that's the one."

The student rolled his eyes. "Of course you would," he replied.

Jeanne suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

The boy looked away innocently. "No, there's no problem at all, Delacroix. Not at all."

But Jeanne knew he was lying. He was wearing an irritating, mocking grin, and the tone of his voice sounded absolutely irksome. She could tell he had already formed a low opinion of her based on her residency at the Kotomine Church. She was well aware of how unpopular she, or rather Laeticia Delacroix, had become because of her strangely distant and highly studious nature. And yet, it annoyed her greatly, knowing her association with a church would only bring further affirmation to those opinions. Do they _really_ think lowly of her because she stayed at a place of worship? Was it because they also had low opinions of such a location, even though it was where they could seek comfort from a higher power?

Jeanne clenched her fist.

* * *

**The Mackenzie Residence**

_**"** _ **_240 years ago, the Einzberns, the Tohsakas, and the Makiris, three families of mages, worked together to summon the Holy Grail, a device said to grant any wish, in Japan's Fuyuki City. They eventually succeeded in their endeavor, but the Grail could only grant the wish of only one family. As a result, their alliance was destroyed, and they turned on each other. That was the start of the Holy Grail Wars._ **

**_"Every 60 years, the Grail will appear in Fuyuki and select seven mages from all across the globe to compete in secret battles to the death, to determine who is worthy of holding it. Each participant, known as a 'Master', must summon a Heroic Spirit known as a 'Servant'. Each Servant is a representative of one of the seven classes: Saber, the Knight of the Sword; Lancer, the Knight of the Lance; Archer, the Knight of the Bow; Rider, the Mounted Knight; Caster, the Magus; Assassin, the Silent Killer; and Berserker, the Mad Warrior._ **

**_"Under these seven classes, the Servants will fight each other to the death for their Masters, and kill the Masters whenever possible. Their battles are supervised by an impartial representative from the Holy Church, known as the 'Overseer', and his or her Servant, Ruler, the Standard-Bearer Who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War. The last Master and Servant pair standing is declared the victor of the Holy Grail War, and they each can have their greatest wish granted by the Grail."_ **

_"What a load of bull that turned out to be..."_

Waver stuffed the textbook into one of his many suitcases, proceeded to bury it with a variety of other magical items, and zipped the suitcase shut. As he started to pack another suitcase, he heard someone approaching the door.

"Waver, dear?"

The Clock Tower student looked up and saw Martha Mackenzie. For a moment, he felt his heart stop, having not seen her in several hours. But then, he remembered his hypnosis spell was still in effect.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "H-Hello, Grandma."

"Are you sure you have to leave already?" she asked gloomily. "You just got back from overseas..."

"I have to, alright Grandma?" Waver noticed the old woman's look of disappointment and added sympathetically, "Look, I'm sorry, Grandma. It's just..." He resumed packing his suitcase. "Something unexpected came up at school and I have to get back as soon as I can. You don't want your grandson to pass with flying colors?"

"Of course I want you to pass, but..." Martha took a moment to sigh heavily. "I just wish you'd visit us more often..."

"Don't worry, Grandma," Waver lied. "When I'm finished with my thing at school, I'll come back right away. And then we can do..." He paused for a moment. "Grandparent and grandson stuff together..."

Martha smiled. "Oh, I hope so." The old woman then looked into the hallway, just as a cacophony of boisterous voices suddenly broke out. "You know, Waver..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm a bit worried about the crowd you're hanging out with. Most of them, anyway..."

Waver broke out a single bead of sweat. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Their clothing and manners do not seem right..."

"I'm not really hanging out with them or anything, Grandma," Waver replied quickly. "They're just, uh...teammates. For a science project."

"My. That school of yours sure does accept a lot of strange characters." She looked back at him. "Either way, take good care of them, Waver, and hopefully they will take good care of you in return."

 _"Heh. If only I could..."_ Waver thought.

* * *

Waver heaved out a sigh as he trudged downstairs, dragging his suitcases along with him. He could hear Martha right behind him by a few steps. Once he reached the kitchen, was greeted with a rather abnormal sight.

Seated comfortably around the table were Irisviel, Kairi, Mordred, and Glen Mackenzie; and it looked like a feast was already underway. It looked like a starving bear had gone through much of Martha's well-cooked food, as it was almost finished. Mordred, dressed in her civilian clothing, was leaning back on her chair, chewing down hungrily on a drumstick while her unoccupied hand held another. Kairi and Glen were both drinking some of the latter's old beer while conversing about something like good old war buddies, and for once, Kairi's sunglasses were off, giving Waver a firsthand look at his sharp eyes. As for Irisviel, she seemed to be stuck in her own world, sipping from a cup of Martha's tea as she examined her surroundings like a curious child.

"And then I _slammed_ that perv's head through the table!" Kairi exclaimed proudly. "After that, he never approached a woman ever again."

"My, my!" Glen replied, red-faced. "For a suspicious-looking person like you, you sure do adhere to a chivalric code of honor."

Waver noticed Mordred flitting her pupils at Kairi's direction, glinting with interest, but the freelance assassin apparently didn't notice.

"You should never judge a book by its cover, otherwise you'll never know _anyone_ for sure." Kairi calmly took another sip of his beer, and unlike Glen, he seemed to have a higher tolerance to the alcohol intake. "Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of benefiting from the opinions of others. To everyone else, I'm just a street thug that should not be messed with."

"Maybe it also has to do with the way you treat people. No one's going to acquaint themselves with you if your response to lecherous people is to knock them clean out."

 _"Or maybe it has to do with that stench of his,"_ Waver thought flatly. _"It's enough to drive away a friendly puppy for life! How the hell can that man not_ smell _him?! There's no way my spell affected his olfactory senses..."_

"Perhaps so," Kairi replied. Then, he whispered something to himself, but no one else could hear it.

Having had enough of waiting, Waver cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone else.

"I'm ready to go," he said forcefully.

"Already?" Irisviel replied, disappointed. "But I hoped I could see more of this place. I've never been inside of an actual Japanese house before!"

"Don't we have a _science project_ to do?"

To his shock, Irisviel tilted her head with curiosity. "A...science project...?"

Fortunately, Kairi spoke up before Glen or Martha could become suspicious. "We've gotta get going."

"Don't worry," Martha said upon noticing the disappointed look on Irisviel's face. "When you're done with your work, you can come back anytime, Irisviel. We'll leave the door open for you."

"My, thank you very much, Martha-sama!" Irisviel clapped her hands together with happiness. "Even if you're foreigners, people in Japan are very kind and hospitable!"

As Kairi stood up from his chair, he looked at Mordred, who was still snacking on her drumstick like a spoiled child. "Mo-san, finish that up. We can't afford to be late."

"Alright, alright..." the Saber Servant replied.

Though she was obviously unhappy with having to leave this feast prematurely, Mordred stuck the drumstick into her mouth and yanked the bone back out with all of her might, essentially stripping it of all of its meat. As Waver, Irisviel, Glen, and Martha gawked in shock, she stood up from her chair and casually tossed her second uneaten drumstick back on the plate from which it came. It was at that moment she noticed all of the stares at her.

"What?" she asked with her mouth full.

* * *

**Miyama Town**

"D-Do-Don't you e-ever g-g-go b-back in sp-sp-spirit form?!" Waver howled over the blowing wind as Kairi's convertible sped down the streets of Miyama.

"Why not?!" Mordred cried, grinning hungrily. "A king should _always_ be present on the physical plane for his subjects! If I'm going to prepare for my ascension to the throne of Camelot, then I'm not going to break the chivalric code of honor just so I can be invisible!" Then, she looked over her shoulder and shot Waver an alarming look. " _Why_? Do you mean to say you have a problem with my presence?!"

"N-N-Not at all," stuttered Waver. He looked away, knowing that if he said anything other than that, he would instantly be impaled by Clarent.

"You know you're going to expend Kiritsugu's mana more if you're not in spirit form!" warned Irisviel.

"So?! I thought my Master was powerful enough to support me either way! He certainly helped me through last night's duel with Father." Then, to everyone's surprise, the scantily-dressed Knight of Treachery pulled out a drumstick from her pocket and started eating it. "Besides, it'll teach him a little lesson on entrusting me to some strange, smelly man and not being present with me on the battlefield!"

Kairi eyed Mordred's drumstick. "Where the hell did you get that?" he asked.

"From the house." Mordred took another bite of the chicken meat. "I couldn't afford to leave it there like that."

"No eating in the car."

The Servant puffed her cheeks rebelliously. "What're you gonna do, _Master_? Stop me?!"

Kairi smirked and looked back towards the asphalt road. "No, I'm not."

"Good!" With that, Mordred triumphantly resumed eating her precious drumstick.

As the car continued to speed down Miyama Town's streets, Waver and Irisviel noticed the aftermath of Mordred's duel with Arturia. Many houses, restaurants, and other buildings were destroyed or damaged; many construction crews were working hard to salvage whatever they possibly can; the owners were stood on the sidewalks, left in utter dismay at the losses; and a variety of other citizens looked on with interest. They knew that the Church used their connections with the city to cover up the incident, but it did nothing to sate their concerns about all of the horrific destruction that was right in front of their eyes.

"So this is what a Noble Phantasm can do..." Waver remarked.

"Impressed?" Mordred replied, grinning toothily at the student. "That is only one of _many_ skills and abilities that I have in store for this upcoming battle!"

"But perhaps you should learn to control where you aim your Noble Phantasm, Saber," Irisviel said warily. "Look at all of this! It's a good thing no one got hurt, or worse!"

"Oh." For a moment, Mordred seemed to finally process all of the wreckage around her. But seconds later, her expression reverted back to its original state of dark confidence. "But I had to demonstrate my power to Father! I simply could not abide by his constant refusal to acknowledge me and my heritage!"

"No one's saying you should've done nothing, Saber," Kairi replied. "They just want you to be a bit more aware of your surroundings. It'll be especially important when we attack Caster." He raised his face by about a centimeter. "Hey, kid."

Waver's body became upright and rigid. "Y-Ye-Yeah?!" he exclaimed.

"Assassin said Caster's hideout was in the sewers in central Fuyuki, near the Mion River, right?"

"Th-That's correct."

"There you go, Saber. Now, as the stand-in for your Master, I highly advise you to not use your Noble Phantasm in those tunnels. I don't think your Master would like it if his wife was buried alive in some underground swamp."

Irisviel briefly shuddered at the description. As for Mordred, her brow furrowed with understanding.

"That's true..." Then, she bared her fanged teeth. "But if we run into too much trouble and we can't get out of it, then I'm using my most powerful attack, whether any of you like it or not!" She clenched her fist. "I refuse to be slain so early in the Grail War by some pathetic magician! Do you understand?!"

Kairi nodded calmly. "Understood. Just...make sure you steady your aim."

Meanwhile, Irisviel pursed her lips with apprehension. As for Waver, he looked even more wary than ever.

"Some pathetic magician?" he repeated in disbelief. "Look, we're not talking about some third-rate mage here!"

"A third-rate mage like yourself?" Kairi asked.

"Tch! You guys know we're talking about _Caster_ , right?!"

"Oh, really? I never noticed."

"Are you taking this whole thing _seriously_?!" Waver moaned and rubbed his forehead. "Look, when it comes to defending their lair, Caster Servants have a tremendous advantage over _any_ attacker! And I never heard anything come out of your mouth that even remotely _resembles_ a plan!"

"Why have a plan when you have _me_?!" Mordred proclaimed proudly, jabbing a thumb at her own chest.

"Plus we have your Assassins for cover and sacrificial decoys," added Kairi.

Waver's voice immediately dropped all emotion. At this point, he wasn't surprised by the responses.

"You're serious. Your plan is to burst through the front door."

"Pretty much, yeah."

Waver sighed. "It figures..."

"Listen here, kid," Kairi said, more sharply this time. "The Black Faction has dawdled on the topic of Caster for too long, and now we have blood on our hands. We must ensure this Servant doesn't compromise our chances at victory. Not for any longer. And if we're gonna do that, we're gonna use all the force we can muster. That way, the rest of the Faction will not have any second thoughts about our alliance."

Waver didn't say anything further, instead choosing to surrender himself to Kairi's unshakable logic. At that moment, he and Irisviel violently jerked to the left as Kairi swiftly rounded a corner.

"Sisigou-san!" Irisviel squeaked in terror. "C-Could you please go slower?!"

The freelancer shook his head. "No can do. If I do, the cops will become suspicious of me and pull me over. And when they do, our objective will be further delayed."

"BUT IF YOU GO OVER THE SPEED LIMIT, THE COPS WILL BE **MORE** LIKELY TO PULL YOU OVER!" Waver screeched in outrage.

Indeed, the earsplitting wail of a police siren filled the air. Kairi merely sighed and shook his head with some annoyance. Waver buried his face in his palms and groaned, his mind becoming overwhelmed with disbelief at the casual nature of his so-called teammates.

Perhaps he should've let that Magus Killer character kill him on that seedy hotel rooftop.

* * *

**Unknown location**

A baby, calm and content despite being in a scene of bloodbath, held in a pair of wicked arms...

The baby, now a boy, being raised by a faceless, shadowy woman...

The boy, now a teenager, weeping as he sealed his shrieking mother in a cave...

The teenager, now a man, discovering a simple wooden cross...

The man, coming across a village besieged by an evil dragon...

The man, standing over the dragon's lifeless body, now a hero to the villagers...

The hero, wandering across lands beyond mankind's understanding, bringing to salvation to those who were in desperate need of it, becoming something more...

The hero, staring at an endless horizon, towards the sunset-

* * *

**Black Faction Base, Miyama Town**

Caules gasped as he awoke.

At first, he still expected to see the distant sunset. But instead, he saw the classical Japanese ceiling. Realizing where he was, the Yggdmillennia Master slowly sat up from his futon with a groggy groan. He soon felt the corner of his eye itch, so he rubbed it with his knuckles.

Once he was satisfied, Caules prepared to lower his hand when he spotted, through the small fog of his blurry vision, the black Command Seals.

 _"What was that...?"_ he thought. _"Was that...a_ dream _? No...that felt too real..."_

**_"Good morning, Master."_ **

"ACK!"

Caules nearly fell over on his side when St. George materialized beside him. He was wearing his usual warm, kind smile, and his posture was still relaxed yet inherently mighty.

"R-Ri-Rider?!" Caules exclaimed. "Wh-What're you _doing_ in here?!"

"I've been stationed to guard your private quarters for the night," the Rider Servant replied. "Surely you didn't expect the White Faction to be lenient enough to allow you a period of rest?"

"We-Well, I-I thought..." But then, Caules realized his Servant was right to think ahead. "Y-Yeah, I guess..."

He looked away as he reached for his glasses. As he did, Caules started to mull over his dream.

 _"That dream... My Servant was in it... St. George..."_ He felt his fingertips touch the frame of his glasses, and he picked them up. _"Were those...memories instead? Did I just witness the life of my Servant unfold before my very eyes...?"_

Caules put on his glasses.

* * *

"Morning, everyone..."

Caules walked into the living room, expecting to see Feend and Diarmuid seated...or more like _kneeling_ at the classical-style table, but he only saw the small group of stoic Einzbern homunculi that Kiritsugu assigned for his group. In the nearby kitchen, he saw Feend's faithful maid Gudrun cooking what smelled like an excellent breakfast.

"Good morning, Master Yggdmillennia," an Einzbern homunculus replied in monotone. Caules recalled her name being Lucia.

Caules looked at Gudrun. "Hey, Go...uh, G-Gun...Gen...G-Gud-"

 _ **"Gudrun, my Master,"**_ St. George said via telepathy.

"G-Gudrun!"

In response, the maid raised her head slightly in acknowledgement, but otherwise, she didn't stray from her cooking duties.

"Uh, where's vor Sembren?" Caules asked.

"Out in that old storehouse in the backyard," Gudrun replied. "With... _Diarmuid_..."

Caules was quick to notice the strangely dreamy tone the maid's voice took on the moment she spoke Lancer of Black's true name. Nevertheless, he simply scratched his cheek and replied, "O-Okay... Thanks a lot..."

And with that, he left, failing to notice the soft smile that was forming on Gudrun's lips.

* * *

"Pardon for the intrusion..."

Caules opened the door to the storehouse, disregarding the creak it made as he did so. He immediately saw Feend vor Sembren standing before a trio of Golems, all of them larger than the ones he was usually creating. Taking a moment to gawk at the stony creations, Caules then focused his sights on Feend and Diarmuid themselves. Feend was reviewing a set of blueprints, while Diarmuid was standing silently in the corner of the storehouse, his eyes closed, his posture fully relaxed.

"Yggdmillennia," Feend said sternly, without looking up from his blueprints, "how many homunculi did Emiya assign us?"

"F-F-Four or five, I think," Caules replied hesitantly. "I don't know; I wasn't really paying much attention to them."

"That's alright. Your answer's satisfactory enough for me."

As Feend finally looked up from his blueprints, Caules struggled to process the fact that the vor Sembren Master _finally_ issued a genuine compliment to a member of his own team.

"You wished to see me?" Feend asked.

"W-W-Well..." Caules rubbed the back of his head. "I just woke up, and I, uh... I just wanted to check on everyone. You know, for safety's sake."

"I see... Well, no matter. I was going to approach you with this request anyway."

Caules blinked, confused. "Request? Wh-What request...?"

"I need you and Rider to go to the outskirts of the city. That's where the Einzberns' villa is at, if my research is accurate. When you find it, review the lay of the land and report back to me once you're finished." Feend then looked up at one of his Golems. "And another thing. While you're there, under absolutely no circumstances are you to make contact with Emiya, his wife, Saber, or anyone else who comes in and out of that house. Make sure you're out of Saber's detection range."

Caules blinked again. "W-Wait a minute... So...you want _me_ to go to another Black Faction base and check out the land? Without letting anyone know?"

"That's correct."

"...That sounds a hell lot like spying..."

"That's because it is."

"WHAT?!" The Yggdmillennia took a step backward. "You're telling me to _spy_ on our teammates?! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we'll get into?!"

"The reserve system of the Holy Grail War does not have an explicit rule forbidding the secret surveillance of one's own teammates. You should be fine."

"I'm not talking about repercussions from Ruler or the Church! Wh-What if the others find out about this?!"

"They won't."

Caules blinked yet again. "Do...Do Kariya and Edelfelt know about this...?"

"Unfortunately, I have no way of contacting them immediately. So you're the only one who knows about this."

Caules suddenly remembered something. _ **"**_ ** _By the heavens, this Black Faction is falling apart faster than any disorganized army I've ever encountered."_**

Caules gritted his teeth at St. George's scathing review of the Black Faction's integrity last night. He clenched his fists and exclaimed, "I-I can't do that! This is going to drive the Black Faction apart, vor Sembren!"

Feend shot an intimidating glare towards the teenager. " _So_?" he snarled. "The Black Faction will be driven apart either way, by the beginning of the War's second stage. But you remember what happened last night. If Emiya and the White Faction continue to have their ways, the only one left in the Black Faction once the first stage ends will be Emiya himself! And I will not yield to a shameless disgrace like the Magus Killer!"

The vor Sembren Master walked towards Caules, who started to back into the storehouse wall. Every step Feend made was like a mighty stomp. Their eyes met, with Feend's staring down at Caules's. The Yggdmillennia Master wanted to turn away, but he was too perplexed with fear to even flee the storehouse.

"You _must_ understand, Yggdmillennia," Feend continued, his pupils trembling madly. "Emiya's only out to satiate his own desires. He does not care for the majesty and grandeur of an event such as the Holy Grail War. And I suspect that he does not care at all for the Einzberns' ambitions for the Grail. For a freelancer who's supposed to be in it for the money only, he seems to have a lot to lose! He must if he's transferring many of his duties as a Master to another freelancer who's as bright as an amoeba!"

When Caules couldn't respond to that, the vor Sembren suddenly gripped his shoulders and started shaking him lightly.

"Don't you _understand_?!" he snapped.

At the corner of his eye, Caules saw Diarmuid shift in his position, as if he was debating whether he should intervene in his Master's borderline-breakdown. But seconds later, St. George materialized beside both males and latched one hand on Feend's shoulder, holding it tightly with a vice-like grip.

"Release my Master at once," the Rider Servant said in a disturbingly calm voice. "I sympathize with your frustrations, vor Sembren, but I will not continue to stand by as you frighten my Master."

Feend gritted his teeth, but he released Caules.

"Don't you _see_ , Yggdmillennia?" he asked in a low voice. "This man, this...this _disgrace_ of a mage has an endgame set for all of us. He's had it set since day one. We are his expendable pawns, and the Grail is his prize. The logic is sound, undeniable!" Feend clenched his own fists. "Please don't tell me you are still clinging on to some shred of goodwill for this man!"

Caules's posture relaxed somewhat, and he looked down at the floor with ambivalence.

"I mean..." he said, "he...he's called the Magus Killer, right...? So-"

"So what?"

"So he should know how to defeat the White Faction without any problems."

Feend scoffed. "You expect too much from this man, Yggdmillennia. One way or another, he will become your enemy."

"Not if I continue to be on his good side!" shouted Caules defiantly.

Feend tightened his lips with displeasure. "If so, then you have a death wish, boy." He narrowed his eyes. "What is it that you want, Yggdmillennia?"

"Me? I...I have no desire of any kind!"

"I'm not talking about your wish for the Holy Grail! I can tell you have none. But what is it that you want out of this War in general?"

"In general? Well, I just want to get through this War without dying. That's all I want." Caules faced his body away from Feend. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Feend scoffed. "Well, you're never going to survive this War without having at least one battle. The Holy Grail Wars are designed to be battles to the death, and there can never be two pairs of victors. The expectation of surviving without confrontation or inflicting bloodshed is utterly foolish." Feend looked down at the boy as he continued to cower. "You can be scared all you want, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, but the least you could do is bring honor to your clan."

Caules looked up at Feend. "Honor to my...to my _clan_...?" he repeated.

"Yes. My opinion of the Yggdmillennia may be very low, but I sense... _potential_ in you. You're no different from any of my students at the Clock Tower." There was a glint now present in the instructor's eyes. "If you choose to be active rather than passive, then perhaps there'll be something you can learn about yourself. But _only_ if you make that choice..."

Caules looked down at his open palm, pondering Feend's words.

* * *

**Verde Shopping Center, Shinto**

Klaus Edelfelt stepped out of the mall, followed closely by two Einzbern homunculi, who were both carrying two brown plastic bags in each hand. Since last night, he resolved to purchase all of the food and drinks needed to sustain himself and Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia. He was well aware that food service was guaranteed by the Hyatt Hotel, but given that the Magus Killer was the one who paid for their room, it was equivalent to accepting food from that disgrace.

And he just couldn't abide to that.

Klaus spotted the high-rise hotel and walked towards it. As he did, he noticed someone in the crowd of pedestrians that were crossing an intersection. At first, he didn't know why a member of the rabble was distinguishable enough to catch his attention. Then, he realized that person was...

"Yggdmillennia...?" he whispered to himself.

Indeed, it was Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia. He was camouflaging with the other shoppers, trying his best not to stand out...even though he was already failing in that regard, since more than a few eyes were gravitated towards his silver hair and purple hoodie. Klaus narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

 _ **"Could he be spying on you, Master?"**_ a voice telepathically asked.

"I doubt it, Archer," Klaus whispered to thin air. "If he is, he is doing a remarkably pathetic job at it." He narrowed his eyes even more. "Something else is waiting for him here."

"Master Edelfelt, is there anything wrong?" one of the homunculi asked stoically.

"Nothing's wrong," replied Klaus. "Go back to the hotel with the bags. There's...something else here that I must attend to."

The homunculus bowed, as did her partner. "As you wish, Master Edelfelt."

Klaus nodded and walked down the same direction as Kariya, feeling the presence of Atalanta following right beside him.

* * *

**Miyama Park, Miyama Town**

It had been about an hour since he first started following Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia, and Klaus didn't observe anything out of the ordinary from his fellow Black Master. When they reached Fuyuki's Miyama Town, Klaus initially wondered why Kariya was compelled to leave the hotel and walk all the way there. But then, he remembered that the Magus Killer had set up another base somewhere in Miyama...the base Feend vor Sembren and Caules Forvedge were stationed at.

Caules Forvedge...the one Black Master who Kariya cared about the most.

But then, he was proven wrong when Kariya stopped at the park and observed the children for several minutes as they played soccer near a forested area that was cordoned off. Once that much was made clear to him, Klaus pursed his lips and walked up to Kariya's position.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, startling the Matou. "At the very least, you're going to bring a lot of discomfort to the parents here."

Kariya sighed with relief before replying, "Sorry about that. It's just..." He looked back towards the park with a soft and distant smile. "I was here to do some... _reminiscing_."

Klaus followed Kariya's line of sight and observed the playing children. He blinked and held back a smile of his own, for he remembered of all the times he took his niece to a park like this and played with her. Unfortunately, those days now seemed like a lifetime ago...and he knew there was no guarantee of him physically reliving those moments again.

"I assume you took the Forvedge children here," the Edelfelt Master remarked. "During brighter days."

Kariya's smile widened slightly. "Yes," he replied. "Plus...Aoi likes to take Rin and Sakura to this park."

"Aoi?" The smile faded from Klaus's face. "As in...Aoi _Tohsaka_...?"

The Matou narrowed his eyes at the surname. "Yes...that's her..."

Klaus pursed his lips and turned away from Kariya. "Tohsakas. They're part of the Three Founding Families and yet they are the one family that has a long history of crossing people. Normally it'd be a funny thing...if it wasn't for the fact that we are among those left behind by them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Klaus blinked and slowly looked over his shoulder, at his fellow Black Master. "You're telling me you've forgotten our little exchange last night?"

"I didn't say Tohsaka crossed me."

"Not directly. But you speak very fondly of his wife. You say he does not treat her well."

"Before any of us were even thinking of this Grail War, he once said to me that Aoi was superior breeding stock." Kariya gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. " _Superior breeding stock_. Does he not feel any true compassion for her?! Does he just see her as a means to an end?!"

However, Klaus looked rather intrigued. "Superior breeding stock, you say?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can you believe that?"

"Not really. I thought the Zenjou family's Magic Circuits had recently died out?"

"Yes, but Aoi is still capable of bearing children with a great amount of Magic Circuits. Combine that with-" Kariya rolled his eyes. "Tohsaka's _pure magical lineage_ , and you get-"

"The children, Rin and Sakura Tohsaka," Klaus completed.

Kariya promptly smiled again. "Yeah," he replied. "They're like miracles. They'd make anyone feel welcome."

All of a sudden, the Matou Master frowned again, prompting Klaus to ask, "Is something the matter?"

"He's going to do it. I know he will."

"Who?"

"Tohsaka!" Kariya snarled, glaring at Klaus with outrage. Spit flew out of his mouth as he spoke. "I know how you mage families work! By some insane logic, he's going to give Rin or Sakura away to another family!"

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Really? You don't say...?"

"I know it'll happen! It doesn't matter who wins. He's probably made a choice already! And after this War is over, the daughter who draws the short straw will be given away like some pet! ACK!"

Kariya clutched at his forehead, and Klaus's posture became defensive. He could feel the mighty presence of Berserker strengthening even more, aggravated by his Master's spike in rage.

 _ **"Master-"**_ Atalanta began.

"Wait," he whispered. Then, he said aloud, "Matou, calm yourself-"

"It's Yggdmillennia, you bastard!" snarled Kariya. "ARGH!"

"You speak of this scenario as if it'll completely damage the fabric of the Tohsaka family. But I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"What did you say?!"

Klaus sighed. "From what you have told me, it is my belief that both Rin and Sakura Tohsaka possess equally rare gifts and magical abilities. But a family can only protect and nurture one child for the sole purpose of preserving the family's magic. Under normal circumstances, nurturing two children at once to inherit the family magic is an impossible feat."

"What about you Edelfelts?!" Kariya demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You may think of me as some sort of irresponsible traitor, but trust me, I'm not dumb! I did my research on your family, and I know all about you! _Including_ your Ore Scales Trait!"

"I didn't say the world of magi was without exceptional cases."

"Then tell me, why must it be so difficult for the Tohsakas to try that out?!"

Klaus pursed his lips, struggling to contain his own anger. Then, he calmly replied, "Because the Tohsakas are without shame. They cling on to their traditions, in spite of what they take." He looked away, towards the playing children. "And besides, the Edelfelts haven't produced any heirs with Ore Scales in a long time. Not since...the last War..."

"So I guess you don't have to worry about giving away any extra children to strange families," Kariya said sarcastically.

"Why must you look down on our practices like they're immoral, _Yggdmillennia_?"

"That's because they ARE immoral! Tearing beloved sisters apart, forcing them to be raised by rival families, making them fight each other if needs be-"

"But what family would not ask for a more honorable way to exercise the full potential of both children?"

Kariya's eyes widened with shock. "Wh- _What_?"

Klaus slowly looked at the silver-haired man. "Though I loathe Tokiomi Tohsaka with every fiber of my being, even I have to acknowledge his tact to the situation. Both of his daughters are now in need of being raised by a mage family. Will the vast potential lurking deep inside one daughter be wasted for the other's future? I cannot imagine a father doing such a cruel thing to his children. Not even Tohsaka."

"Don't tell me you're buying into this crap! Especially when you hate Tohsaka as much as I do! ACK!"

Klaus looked upon Kariya as the weaker magus clutched his head again. He narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, but then, a subtle grin formed upon his elegant face.

"If you wish to prevent such a thing from coming to pass," he said sagely, "then all you have to do is defeat Tohsaka and win the Holy Grail. As an omnipotent wish-granting device, it is your only hope of keeping both sisters together."

Kariya suddenly stopped withering, and lifted his hand away to look at the Edelfelt.

"W...Win the Holy Grail...?" he repeated.

Klaus frowned. "That wasn't your intention before?"

"I was...more preoccupied with...protecting Caules...and Fiore..."

"Fiore Forvedge, the Master of Berserker of White?" Klaus smirked a little. "You're quite the ambitious one today, Kariya Matou Yggdmillennia."

"It's not ambition, it's called caring for innocent _children_!"

"Children who will experience what this world truly has to offer them, sooner or later, with or without the Grail. It's called fate. The real question is, do you think you can circumvent fate, Yggdmillennia? Do you think you can protect all of them with the wish-granting device?" The Edelfelt Master's eyes glinted. "Do you think that you can overcome all odds and preserve the innocence of these children?"

* * *

 **The Mion River, Central Fuyuki  
** – **The following evening** –

"I can't believe I was part of a high-speed chase! It was so exhilarating!"

Irisviel, Kairi, Mordred, and Waver finally got out of Kairi's convertible, with Waver immediately collapsing to all fours, struggling to hold in the food he ate at the Mackenzies'. In a rather surprising contrast, however, Irisviel was prancing around and giggling like an excited schoolgirl.

"You...actually... _enjoyed_ that...?" Waver heaved out between deep breaths.

"For much of my life, I never got to see the outside world and experience what it has to offer," Irisviel explained fondly. "Kiritsugu educated me on everything he could through books and movies, and among my favorites were the ones where the law enforcement officers chase the bad guys!"

"So you're saying we're the bad guys?" Kairi asked dryly.

"Oh, no! I wasn't implying that!" Irisviel faced the rest of her group, and she was illuminated by the glow of the setting sun. "It's more like...we're misunderstood. After all, they may not know it, but we _are_ tracking down someone who poses a serious threat to their existence..."

All of a sudden, her expression turned forlorn, and she raised a hand over her heart. Mordred was the first to notice this, and the Saber Servant stepped forward.

"Milady, what's wrong?" she asked, trying her very best to sound chivalric.

"It's...It's nothing, Saber..." Irisviel replied. She proceeded to slowly walk towards the Mion River and look down at the water's rippling surface, seeing her reflection. "It's just..."

Her voice trailed off, prompting Mordred to ask, "What? It's just what?"

Irisviel was silent for a few moments. Finally, she lowered her hand and looked back at Saber with a newfound look of determination.

"We cannot postpone this any longer. We've lost the officers, so now we can go down the sewers and take care of Caster however we can! Many lives depend on it!"

Mordred blinked and stared at Irisviel with confusion. Then, she shrugged off her concerns and grinned toothily, just as her silver-and-red armor materialized all around her body.

"Alright, then!" she growled with a bestial voice of excitement. "Let's go take this bastard down!"

Meanwhile, Waver sighed. "Oh yeah, of course... Let's go fight Caster on his _territory_... What could _possibly_ go wrong?"

* * *

**The sewers**

"RRRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

A helmeted Mordred led the way through one of the many underground sewer tunnels. As she went along, she swung Clarent over and over again, her sword nothing more than a silver blur as it cut through flesh and bone. Powered by her Mana Burst, she slashed through the hundreds of echinoderm-like creatures at superhuman speeds, leaving hundreds of dismembered limbs and spatters of blood in her wake.

Following right behind her were Irisviel, Kairi, and Waver, who were back in Kairi's convertible. The car ran over anything that might've survived, all the while providing light for Mordred's path ahead with its headlights.

"This sure is working out splendidly," Kairi said, smiling confidently at Mordred as she continued slashing and hacking away. "I have no doubt that we'll be able to take down Caster."

"AGH! Oh, _gross_!" Waver started swatting away at his cheek, trying to wipe away small spatters of blood that landed on his cheek. However, given the unknown properties of the bodily fluid, he tried his best to get it all off as quickly as he could without maximizing contact with it.

As for Irisviel, she had her eyes closed, trying to keep her attention away from the all the bloodshed.

"Are we there yet, Einzbern?" Kairi asked, refusing to avert his gaze from what was ahead.

"I'm...I'm not sure..." Irisviel replied. "I can't detect a Bounded Field of any kind, or any other high amounts of magical energy anywhere."

"I-Is there a chance we passed Caster's lair or something?" Waver asked, as he got the last of the blood off his face.

"No, we couldn't have. Caster Servants prefer having a lot of space for their Workshops. This tunnel doesn't even come close to qualifying as potential terrain. We'll know we're there when we- AGH!"

Two creatures had latched themselves onto the convertible's hood. They let out nightmarish squeals as their tentacles reached towards the vehicle's occupants.

"DAMN!" Kairi snarled angrily.

He slammed his foot down on the brake hard, and the poorly-lit tunnel was filled with an earsplitting screech as the car skidded to a heart-wrenching stop. But the two creatures held on to the hood with suction cups on their limbs. Once the car stopped, one of them reached its tentacles towards Kairi.

Acting quickly, the freelancer pulled out his double-barreled shotgun and aimed it at the closest creature. One of its tentacles wrapped itself around his arm, but before it could do anything, he fired through the windshield, striking his assailant in its mouth. Flesh and teeth flew everywhere as the monster let out a gurgled screech of agony.

A second later, it was silenced by another shot.

"And I paid a lot of money for this damn car," Kairi snarled gruffly.

"EEK! Sisigou-san!"

Kairi looked over his shoulder and saw the other monster reaching for Irisviel and Waver. Knowing there was not enough time to reload, he instead pulled out a Mauser C96 pistol and fired at the creature. Unfortunately, he only had regular bullets loaded into the gun, and the creature, unaffected by them, used a tentacle to knock the gun out of his hand. This fortunately gave Irisviel and Waver enough time to flee the car.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out an eyeball with a green pupil, ready to use it. But the creature seemed to know what he was doing, so it slapped the eyeball out of his hand with the same tentacle. Then, it prepared to reach for his neck...

**" _RRRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH_!"**

Mordred had noticed Kairi's predicament and cut the creature in half with Clarent. Its halves twitched and squirmed, the tentacles trying to reach for Mordred's feet during the last moments of life. But she smirked and stomped down on them repeatedly, crushing them in seconds and splattering blood all over the side of the convertible. The tunnel became silent.

Once she was done, Mordred glared at Kairi, Irisviel, and Waver with triumph.

"We're here!" she announced.

Indeed, the group had just reached the other end of the tunnel, which led into a vast chamber with many pillars. It was murky and dark, barely illuminated by the car's headlights. As Kairi got out of the car, the others already entered the chamber, with Mordred choosing to remove her helmet.

"Is this...some sort of water storage system...?" Waver asked.

"It-It appears so..." Irisviel replied, her voice still shaky from her close call with the horrific tentacled monster. "I detect a great quantity of magical energy in the area. This must be Caster's hideout...but it appears that no one is here..."

"I guess Caster and his Master must've left to attend to their atrocities," Kairi replied. However, he reached into his car and retrieved his shotgun. "Nevertheless, it's best we stay on high alert. We don't know if there are anymore of those creatures lurking in the dark-"

_**"There aren't any."** _

Waver gasped and nearly fell over as several Assassins materialized within the chamber. The sole female, Asako, stepped forward.

"We have done a scan on this room," she continued, her voice shady and toxic in tone. "Rest assured, Master of Saber, this place no longer contains any threats to your being. You may be at ease."

"A-A-Assassin!" Waver snapped in outrage. "Wh-Where the hell _were_ you guys?! D-Do you know that I just nearly _died_?! To a freaking _starfish_?!"

"We're aware of that," another Assassin replied with a booming voice. "But as we all can see, you survived in the end."

"Yeah, without _your_ help!"

"Obviously you greatly overestimate our abilities," a third Assassin croaked, his gold tooth glinting even in the faint light. "We would've been honored by your flattering opinions, had you not been so... _inadequate_ as a Master."

Waver blinked before shouting, "E- _Excuse_ me?!"

"Look, let's save this for another time," Kairi suddenly said. "Even if Caster and his Master aren't here, we still have an opportunity to leave him vulnerable."

"Leave him vulnerable?" Irisviel asked, as she started walking forward. "How so?"

"We destroy his hideout." The freelancer looked around curiously. "Without it, Caster and his Master will be left with no other choice but to go out in the open, exposing themselves without their greatest source of energy. This will allow us to-"

"Finish them for good!" completed Mordred, her grin wide. "I like it!"

"I guess you'll be able to use your Noble Phantasm in this place after all, Saber. We just need to quickly hightail it out of here before we're buried alive."

"Are you sure about that, Sisigou-san?" Irisviel asked. "I don't think that's a good-"

She was abruptly cut off when she heard a soft splatter underneath her. She looked down and realized she had stepped in something. At first, she thought it was water, but after checking on the sole of her shoe, she realized it was something else, for there was a dark, wet stain there.

"What... _is_ this...?" she asked, just as Waver approached.

"That's strange," the student remarked upon seeing the stain. "This place looks rather dry." He started to reach towards his pocket. "Let me light it up a little-"

"Master," Asako interrupted calmly, "I would advise against that-"

"Oh, shut up, Assassin!" Waver snapped irritably as he pulled out a couple of pills, one red and the other blue. "If you're not going to be of anymore help for tonight, then just do what you always do and go slink in the shadows."

"Unfortunately, that order will not work given your intent to shed some more light. But also-"

"Please don't make me use a Command Seal to shut you up," the student deadpanned.

The Assassins didn't speak anymore. This allowed Waver to clap his hands once, crushing the pills between his palms and causing them to glow green. He then threw the substance in the air, where it exploded in a small but brilliant flash of green light that continued to last.

This allowed the group to see what was before them the entire time.

Blood everywhere imaginable, and piles and piles of mangled corpses...all of them children...

"We told you..." Asako said gravely, as she and the other Assassins de-materialized.

"NO!" Irisviel shrieked, covering her mouth. "OH, _NO_!"

"Oh, my God..." Waver whispered, completely overcome with horror. "Oh, my GOD!" He then looked away, collapsed to all fours, and finally threw up.

Kairi showed the least reaction. Though his expression was stoic, his brow was furrowed, and there was an ambiguous look in his eyes.

As for Mordred, she walked forward, staring upon the ghastly scene with wide, horrified eyes. She then looked down at the closest body, which was miraculously one of the least mangled. It was of a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, still in her pajamas, and there was a small lion plush toy still tucked in her arm.

Mordred's eyes softened sadly at the sight. The knight knelt down and, after some reluctance, pulled the toy away from the girl's reach. She stared into the toy's beady eyes for a moment, then at the girl. Her brown eyes were still open, and they were staring off distantly. Mordred could tell those eyes once used to shine with happiness and innocence...just like hers once did when she was so young...

Mordred stared at the girl so deeply and intently that she didn't hear Kairi approach her.

"Saber," he said, finally breaking her train of thought. "We have to leave now."

Mordred didn't respond, but her grip on the lion toy tightened. Kairi spotted the girl's body and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Saber. No one deserved to see this. Certainly not you."

Mordred pursed her lips and stood up. "I will kill him," she said in a low voice.

"What?" Kairi replied.

The Knight of Treachery turned around and faced her proxy Master. Her eyes were aflame with rage.

"I will kill that wretched monster, Caster of Black, and I will make sure he dies begging for mercy, just like those children did!" she proclaimed loudly, her voice channeling her unmatched fury. "I will avenge those children! And I...I will see to it that Father witnesses that great act of glory!"

* * *

**Miyama Town**

Reika Rikudou hummed and bobbed her head merrily as she sauntered down the moonlit sidewalk, through a street of local stores. It had been a full day since she, Ryuunosuke, and Bluebeard went out to look for Jeanne, Bluebeard's other half, but none of them had any success. Whilst Ryuunosuke and Bluebeard decided to go back to the sewers they now called home, Reika realized it was her turn to lure in more children for Ryuunosuke's art.

She stopped for a moment to admire the metal wristband Bluebeard fashioned for her. It was these objects that made the act of kidnapping much, much, _much_ easier for her and Ryuunosuke. Now, she couldn't imagine a life without them.

In fact, she couldn't imagine a life without Bluebeard's assistance. That was why it was so important for her to find this Jeanne woman. Reika couldn't tolerate making good use of Bluebeard's powers and abilities without giving something back to him. Something very precious...

"Hey, babe..."

Reika looked away from her wristband and saw that a trio of men had approached her. One was looking at her directly while the other two were clearly checking out her body. She couldn't blame them; after all, she was wearing a skimpy green dress that barely reached past her hips, a furry brown jacket, and thigh-high boots.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing out here all alone...?" the man asked.

Reika gave him a sultry smile. "Oh...I'm just out on a little business..." she replied.

"A little business?" one of the other men asked. "You know, babe, I'm thinking about making a little investment. Where exactly is your business?"

At the corner of her eye, Reika saw a dark alleyway. She grinned, pointed towards it, and replied, "Over there."

The man grinned. "Over there, huh?"

"Yes, of course!"

Then, she started innocently fiddling with the zipper on her shirt, carefully making sure it was sliding down and exposing more of her cleavage centimeter by centimeter. The men quickly noticed this and stared intently, only to become more titillated when Reika spoke again.

"Do you want to make an investment now?"

One of the men looked like he was about to have a massive heart attack.

* * *

**An hour later**

The last of the men fell to the ground, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, his chest torn open. A bloodstained Reika heaved out a disappointed sigh before bending down and picking up her discarded dress.

She let the men have their way with her body in the alleyway, but that only lasted a couple of minutes. It all ended the moment one of the men tried to kiss her on the lips for whatever reason. _That_ , she couldn't tolerate, not one bit. So, she used her metal wristband to have _her_ way with _their_ bodies. What happened between then and now was exhilarating. Fascinating. Inspirational.

Titillating.

 _"Ryuu-kun..."_ she thought as she put on her dress. How she wanted to see him now, to embrace him, to touch him, to feel him...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw, to her complete surprise, a young girl peeking her head out from a set of trash cans.

"Well, well, well," she whispered.

Once she was finished zipping up her dress, she walked up towards the girl. Not unexpectedly, the girl's eyes widened, and she withdrew behind the trash cans. This didn't daunt Reika at all. Instead, she smiled sweetly and approached the trash cans.

"Hi, there," she greeted. "Are you lost, sweetie?"

She got no response.

"Ahhh, a shy one, huh? Don't worry. I'm a very nice person. And I'll bring you back to your mama and papa. Only if you come with me. How does that sound?"

Still, there was no response. Reika puffed her cheeks with dissatisfaction.

"Look, you can't stay here in this alley. There are many bad men here. Trust me, I speak from experience. Come with me, and I'll bring you home."

Once again, no response.

 _"Why'd I even bother?"_ Reika thought. _"Ah well, I'll just use this."_

She then raised her wristband and was about to use it when, all of a sudden, the girl emerged from her hiding place. Her gaze was averted, but otherwise, her stance was surprisingly submissive. Reika blinked with confusion, unsure whether this meant the girl was now able and willing to go with her.

Her uncertainty was resolved when the girl said in a very low voice, "I have no home..."

Reika felt her heart melt at the girl's innocence. This was too good to be true!

* * *

**Einzbern Villa, outskirts of Fuyuki**

Irisviel, Kairi, Mordred, and Waver entered the villa in silence. None of them could talk about what had just happened.

After recovering from their initial revulsion at Caster's killing ground, Mordred used her Noble Phantasm to destroy the chamber where he and his Master set up their workshop. As expected, the immediate area collapsed as a result of the freakishly powerful attack, but the quartet escaped in the nick of time thanks to Kairi's convertible (which, miraculously, was still operational despite being attacked by those horrors in the tunnel). After fleeing the sewers, Kairi sped back to the villa, nearly getting the group pulled over by the police again.

When the quartet entered the living room, they were greeted with an unusual surprise.

"Kiritsugu!" Irisviel cried, finally breaking the gloomy silence.

"Iri-" the Magus Killer began, his voice monotone, but he was quickly cut off when his wife ensnared him in a tight hug and started weeping into his shoulder. "Iri...?"

He looked at Kairi, who merely sighed heavily and shook his head, looking exhausted. Then, he looked at Mordred, and was greeted with a scathing, accusatory look.

* * *

"It was _so_ horrible, Kiritsugu... I...I can't believe there are people like that _out there_..."

"Why did you go? You knew what you were going up against. And Sisigou has control over Saber now."

Kiritsugu and Irisviel were standing on a balcony overlooking the surrounding forest. The moonlight illuminated the villa, giving its surface (as well as them) a pearly glow. The only other sounds in the air were the soft breeze and the chirping of a cricket. The scenery would've been so tranquil had it not been for Kiritsugu's hardened look and Irisviel's absolutely broken expression.

"I just had to!" Irisviel cried. "I-I wanted to be of use!" Then, she looked down at the cobblestone ground. "But I...I..."

"You never expected to see... _that_?" Kiritsugu asked, his voice a little coarse. When Irisviel merely nodded, he said, "This is what we are up against, Iri. The powerful White Faction. A rogue Black Servant who's indiscriminately killing children. Discord among our ranks. And...Shirou Kotomine..."

"Sh-Shirou Kotomine? Wh-What about him?"

"He's up to something. My familiars are tracking his movements, but he seems to evade them every time. He's going around the city, doing various errands. And last night, he just hired a mercenary of his own."

Irisviel's blood-red eyes widened. "A mercenary?"

"Yes." Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I do not know him. He seems to be a newcomer, but Kotomine has a lot of trust in his skill and judgment. ...He... _Kotomine_...has an endgame already set for this Grail War, but I just can't figure out what it is. I can't figure out his next step." He pursed his lips as his resolve started to break down. "I...I can't even _begin_ to imagine what'll happen if...if...he gets-"

He was silenced when Irisviel hugged him from behind.

"He won't," she said, "because you'll be there to stop him. I know you will. You would never let that man, or anyone else in this War, see their wishes be granted. Not when you have been fighting for so long to achieve the world you dreamed of for the longest time."

Kiritsugu raised his hand and clasped it over Irisviel's. "But I...I don't know if I can do this anymore, Iri..."

"Don't say that, Kiritsugu! Even if you don't know, you would still do it, because it's what you believe in! You would never give up on something as pure as that!"

The man gritted his teeth. "I can, if it meant giving my all for you and Illya alone and no one else!"

Irisviel broke apart from her husband with horror. "I can't believe you're saying this, Kiritsugu! After what I just told you, I thought you'd-"

"I'm sorry, Iri, but you thought wrong." Kiritsugu turned around to face her, and his fists were clenched. "We can escape, Iri. We can find some place far away from the world, from all of this. We could make a new home there. And I can go to the castle and get Illya and kill everyone in my way! I will even kill Grandfather Acht and the rest of the Black Faction if I must! After that, we'll have a future together. The future that we deserved!

"We can do this, Iri! We can escape, if we go now!"

At first, Irisviel watched on with horror and disbelief as her husband started to pour out his true feelings to her. She just couldn't believe she was hearing those words from the man who taught her to appreciate the world. But when Kiritsugu started talking about their future, the one that they deserved, she exhaled with a mixture of sadness and relief.

Then, she started walking towards Kiritsugu, causing him to fall silent again.

"You can't turn your back on this," she said. "Not now. You...You'd eventually kill yourself. I know that for a fact. You'd spend your last days riddled with guilt over leaving this opportunity in the hands of another. That's not the future...that we deserve.

"The only future that's ahead of us now...is more beautiful than you could ever imagine. It's a world where you and Illya can share your happiness with others, with those who'll no longer cry, who'll fully appreciate the purity of their lives and of this world. Even if I'm no longer here, it is the future that we deserve."

"But...But I-" began Kiritsugu.

Irisviel interrupted with a fond kiss to the lips. It was brief, but they both wanted it to last forever.

"No matter how difficult this War will become, know that I will be there to protect you."

" _You_?"

"Yes." Irisviel smiled softly. "I now understand that what I will experience will haunt me to the end of my days. But now I think I can overcome it, because I know it is the first sacrifice I must make to ensure your future. So please, Kiritsugu, do no lose hope...for I will be with you till the end. And so will Saber...and Maiya..."

Irisviel's voice seemed to change in tone when she mentioned Maiya's name, which left Kiritsugu extremely worried. Was she starting to catch on...?

His concerns were assuaged, just for one moment, when Irisviel kissed him again. It was a kiss more wonderful than the last, reminiscent of the white snow that fell during their first bonding moment...

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
** **The Search for Horrors**

**Tokiomi:** We must investigate where the Black Faction holds their base...

 **Fiore:** All I can hear is...the roars of madness.

 **Itsuki:** This is something my family must not hear about, okay?

 **Bram:** For...give me... Ack...

 **Rider of White:** MAGNIFICENT GLORY AWAITS US!

**Next Time:  
The Search for Glory**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	15. The Search for Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I've made my decision to begin resuming work on this fic after I'm done cross-posting it here on AO3. I think it's a good time as any to finally, FINALLY get back to work on this project after about a year of inactivity. I want to make sure I've looked through this entire story enough times to reevaluate how I'm taking the plot and how I can improve things before I commit the time and effort into resuming production.
> 
> Anyway, prepare for more character development and plot progression with a dash of action! I really like how I wrote some of the segments in this chapter, and I hope you do too. :D
> 
> Alright, on with the chapter. ENJOY!
> 
> P.S.: A small disclaimer for you all; much of this chapter actually takes place at the same time as the last chapter. There will be some slight intersection with the last chapter. That much will be proven to you with the end of this chapter.
> 
> P.P.S.: Due to the ever-worsening situation regarding the coronavirus outbreak, I'm going to have to remind you all about the basic steps you should take if you want to stay healthy, courtesy of my university's reminder emails:
> 
> -Wash hands often with soap and water for 20-30 seconds at a time, and/or use hand sanitizer  
> -Avoid close contact with people who are sick  
> -Keep your hands away from nose, eyes, and mouth (I can't imagine how difficult this part is probably going to be)  
> -Eat well, get adequate rest, and exercise regularly  
> -Get a flu shot if you haven't already and are able to
> 
> And if you ARE sick (I hope you get better if you are), please be a good sport and save other folks the trouble of getting sick. You can do this by:
> 
> -Covering your mouth and nose with your sleeve, elbow, or a tissue whenever you sneeze or cough  
> -Not sharing food and drinks with others  
> -Avoiding touching your mouth, nose, and eyes (Again, I understand this is probably going to be difficult)  
> -Avoiding close contact with others  
> -Cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and objects  
> -Staying at home if you're unwell (PRIORITY NUMBER ONE!)  
> -Staying calm and keeping yourself well-informed (My personal advice)
> 
> If you already know this, then great! If you didn't know any of this beforehand, please keep that information in mind as we all go through this trying time. It's a realm of unknowns at this point, and I wish myself and all of humanity well.

**The Tohsaka Residence, Miyama Town  
** – **The next day** –

"Welcome, fine Masters of White. Let us begin this meeting right away."

All seven White Masters were congregated around an oblong table, surrounded in all corners by the Musik homunculi and Arturia, who was insistent on remaining in her materialized state. Tokiomi, the only White Master standing, smiled with pride and took a seat in his large, luxurious chair at the head of the table.

"First and foremost," he said with courtesy, "I would like to congratulate Olesya Animusphere and Kayneth El-Melloi for their marvelous performances in the first clash that occurred last night." He gestured gracefully towards the two magi.

"I extend my humblest thanks, Tohsaka," Kayneth replied smugly as he bowed his head. "After all, it is truly an honor to fight alongside the ranks of other talented magi in this prestigious Grail War."

"Fight alongside the ranks, huh?" repeated Olesya, a teasing smirk creeping upon her face. "All you did was pick us up, Kayneth. You didn't do any fighting at all. How pitiful."

A vein bulged in Kayneth's forehead as he raised his head and retorted, "All of the contributions I make for this White Faction, in this Impossible Grail War, are considered marks of honor, Animusphere, regardless of the context! After all, if it were not for my timely intervention, you and your Servant would've been slain where you were standing!"

"Your dear Rider was the one who made a timely intervention, not you." Olesya then chuckled heartily. "Not to mention he made a very loud intervention as well. How very elegant of him." Her eye suddenly twinkled. "Although you were loud as well, only from a distance. Perhaps you and your Servant have that much in common-"

"It's better than leaving you for dead, Animusphere!" Kayneth interrupted furiously. He then clutched the sides of his head in frustration. "Oh, must you make me regret my choices last night?!"

"Steady, El-Melloi," Tokiomi interjected calmly. "It is the beginning of another fine day, a lovely prelude for the battles that are ahead. It is best if you keep your emotions in check for preparation."

"Y-Yes, Tohsaka, o-of course..." Kayneth bowed his head again, very briefly this time, and then remained silent, though he shot Olesya an irritated glare.

"Now then, onto the more significant issue at hand..." The White Faction leader clasped his hands and tapped his index fingers surreptitiously. "We must investigate where the Black Faction holds their base. The Master of Assassin of White reported to me last night that his Servant found no viable leads on a possible location where the Black Masters could be situated at. Her exploration of Fuyuki City yielded no substantial clues."

"Of course Assassin couldn't," Bram replied. He sneered at Sieg, who was sitting idly in his chair with a blank, robotic expression. "After all, her Master is nothing more than a useless homunculi."

"My orders to Assassin were simple," an unblinking Sieg responded in a monotone voice. It didn't even sound like a real attempt at defending himself. "Find the Black Faction base. There was nothing more I could give her."

"It matters not," said Tokiomi. "Under the leadership of the Magus Killer, the Black Faction is poorly composed. That was proven to us last night, during the battle at Miyama Park. Which is why I urge everyone to pay attention during tonight's clash. Sooner or later, a Black Master is bound to make a mistake, and we will capitalize on it. Once we learn the source of the Black Faction's power, they will all be finished."

"If I may, Tokiomi Tohsaka," Fiore piped up with caution, "shouldn't we tread lightly every time we have an opportunity to learn more information on the Black Faction's base? We've only learned about their Saber, Lancer, and Rider Servants. That means we're completely unprepared for their Archer, Caster, and Berserker. Just because we've had an advantage over them doesn't mean fortune will be guaranteed to us for every battle."

At the mention of Caster of Black, Arturia clenched her fists. She could still imagine his mad ramblings, his insane grin...

"That is true. Such a possibility did not escape my mind." Tokiomi's brow furrowed with concern. "Archer Servants are known for their projectile weapons and extremely powerful Noble Phantasms. They are perfect for executing ambushes using long-range attacks. Meanwhile, Casters have the Territory Creation Class Skill, which gives them the advantage in any terrain they apply the Skill to. More likely than not will their Caster use the Skill on their base. Even lower-ranked Territory Creation Class Skills are capable of granting a Caster Servant a unique advantage."

"And let's not forget those Berserkers, whose jobs are to go berserk," added Bram.

However, Kayneth was frowning with disapproval. "Who _cares_ if we don't know what kinds of abilities Archer, Caster, and Berserker of Black have?!" He raised a clenched, gloved fist of confidence and determination. "I am not one to brag, but my Servant boasts a Noble Phantasm unlike any other! It can annihilate multiple enemies at once, even Servants, and reduce those bothersome Black Masters into miserable pulp! All you have to do is give me the first move, and once they see the kind of power I have alone, the Black Faction will be running for their lives, cursing the days they allowed that Magus Killer to become their leader in the Grail War!"

"Really, now?" Olesya asked, smirking at Kayneth's bursting arrogance. "Does that Noble Phantasm involve yelling a lot and prematurely recruiting the enemy to a deluded cause?"

In the background, Sola-Ui could be heard scoffing ambiguously at the joke. Kayneth pursed his lips and his face turned redder and redder by the minute as he struggled to contain his anger. As for Tokiomi, he narrowed his eyes slightly at his appointed lieutenant.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm in suppressing the enemy, Kayneth El-Melloi," he said, "but you must keep in mind that expending your trump card so early in the battle will deplete your mana considerably and leave your Servant useless for the most part." He closed his eyes. "The Magus Killer probably has your strategies in mind. He will find an underhanded tactic to undermine them. We must also be careful in that regard."

"Y-Yes, Tohsaka," Kayneth replied, the red draining from his face as an almost humiliated look replaced his outrage. "O-Of course..."

Tokiomi opened his azure eyes. "Speaking of first moves, I do think it is still necessary for us to begin the battle on our own terms. Doing so will give us an inherent advantage on the battlefield." He looked at Bram. "Sophia-Ri."

"Yes, Tohsaka?" the redheaded magus asked.

"I entrust you with the responsibility of making the White Faction's first move. Archer's Gate of Babylon will prove to be most effective in wearing out our foes. And of course, we must remember to refrain him from having direct contact with other Servants in the battlefield, regardless if they are friend or foe."

Tokiomi briefly looked at Kayneth, who pursed his lips with annoyance, not at his leader, but towards his own Servant, even if he was not on the physical plane at the moment. Meanwhile, Bram was silent for a brief moment, as if he were waiting for someone else to speak before him. A couple of beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead.

When he was met with awkward silence, the Sophia-Ri quickly bowed his head and replied, "Thank you, Tohsaka. I am most humbled by your generosity and your faith in my abilities, a-and those of my Servant. I promise you, I will not fail this Faction."

"Kayneth," the Tohsaka Master said, "you will have Rider lead the charge. His chariot is perfect for brute force and hit-and-run attacks. They will be enough to stun the Black Faction's cavalry. Then, you will have Rider fly around and save our colleagues when it is needed."

"As you command, Tohsaka," the El-Melloi replied.

"My Servant will lead the main offensive. His defensive abilities are unlike any other Servant, and his Noble Phantasm is guaranteed to lay waste to the Black Faction. Our enemies will certainly be outmatched by it."

"And what of our Berserker, Caster, and Lancer?" Fiore asked.

"Kayneth will give you the order should the necessity arise. And if Kayneth falls in battle, then expect to hear the order from Bram. Understood?"

The handicapped girl nodded. "Understood."

"As for my plans for Caster of White..." Tokiomi glanced towards Itsuki, who was sitting in a brand-new, magic-powered wheelchair. "Well, that is something I will have to discuss with Himuro in private."

"And why is that, Tohsaka?" Bram asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Caster possesses an item that I believe will turn the tide of any battle should it be used. I cannot go into specifics, but I can say it requires extraordinary magical aptitude. I must consult further with Himuro on its capabilities and whether or not it is appropriate on the battlefield."

Bram cast a suspicious glance towards the pale Itsuki, who refused to make eye contact. Though his golden eyes were narrowed, he loyally replied, "If you say so, Tohsaka."

"And speaking of Casters..." Tokiomi leaned back on his chair. "I have developed the perfect strategy when it comes to Caster of Black. We are all aware of his true identity, are we not?" When the other White Masters nodded in response, he continued confidently, "We must isolate him from the rest of the Black Faction and keep him occupied from there. Ruler can't observe two independent battles at the same time. For that, the responsibility of separating Caster of Black must fall on two of our Servants."

"And who would those be, Tohsaka?" Olesya asked.

"Lancer and Assassin."

Arturia glanced at Tokiomi with surprise, while Olesya said inquisitively, " _Lancer_?"

"Indeed. It is unfortunate that Lancer is no longer at her most optimal battling condition, but judging by your report of the duel at Homurahara Academy, she will still be an excellent fighter on foot. This should be quite enough for the King of Knights to have an equal footing with Caster of Black. And I assure you, Animusphere, the White Faction has placed finding and defeating Lancer of Black as a priority. Hopefully we can dispatch that Servant as early as possible so you can regain your trump card. Is that understood?"

"Of course. Thank you for understanding the circumstances behind my dilemma."

Meanwhile, Arturia clenched her fists with delight at this prospect. To have an opportunity to teach that mad Servant a lesson in decorum on the battlefield was an unexpected but welcome development for her.

"Then, once Lancer and Assassin have laid their claim on the battlefield, my student and Ruler's Master, Kirei Kotomine, will appoint himself as the overseer of that clash, since Ruler cannot prioritize both battles simultaneously. This will allow Caster of Black's true identity to remain unnoticed by her, thus continuing her impartiality."

"A brilliant strategy, Tohsaka, just brilliant!" Kayneth cried, the powerful mage applauding slowly and dramatically.

Tokiomi then scanned the room. "Does anyone wish to make a comment on the strategy that I have presented for you all? I strongly encourage you all to speak your mind."

A brief silence fell upon the room. Soon, Tokiomi heard a soft shuffling at the corner of the table, and turned towards the sound.

"Himuro, you have not spoken at all during this meeting," he said. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Well..." Itsuki Himuro replied hesitantly with a slight croak, "I think I do..." Adjusting his body again, he looked at Sieg, who was giving a blank, seemingly robotic stare at the polished wooden body of the table. "Master of Assassin, you say your Servant has wandered around Fuyuki City for any and all clues regarding the Black Faction's whereabouts, yes?"

"That is correct," Sieg responded as he lifted his stare from the wood.

"Hmmm... Are you sure that is correct?"

"...I do not understand..."

"Well, surely Assassin must've found _something_. _Anything_. When it comes to finding a Master and their Servant, there's always a trace left behind, usually originating on the battlefields such as the ones from last night."

Sieg blinked idly, then replied, "Assassin did find traces of mana in Shinto-"

"And why did you not inform us of this minutes before?!" Bram snapped in outrage. "You moronic homunculus! Not only are you completely useless, you are utterly _defective_! And to think Shirou Kotomine wanted to use you to swap out of the Grail War!"

The gray-haired homunculus stared vacantly at Bram, absorbing the unbridled criticism without emotion. "They were small traces, and they were scattered all over the streets and alleyways. Assassin could not make out a singular path that would have led the White Faction to a base."

"Scattered all over the streets and alleyways?" repeated Tokiomi, before Bram could make an outburst again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Whoever left those traces was wandering around aimlessly in Shinto. There was no rhyme or reason with them."

" _Interesting_..." Tokiomi raised his head slightly with intrigue. "I can't think of a mage that would do something as risky and thoughtless as that. The only logical conclusion, then, is that it's the work of Caster of Black." He glanced towards Sieg again. "Did Assassin have anything else to report?"

"Only that there was a constant scent of death everywhere."

"Caster of Black, the Heroic Spirit of Spells and Sorcery," Olesya said, rubbing her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Could Caster be setting up a Bounded Field all over Shinto? It could explain the indiscriminate movements around that area."

"Perhaps. Some of us should go to Shinto and search for possible sigils to dismantle. The rest of us will stay here and prepare for the impending battle."

"I'll go," volunteered Olesya, the silver-haired woman standing up from her chair insistently. "I've disarmed many sigils over the years while helping the Mage's Association hunt down magi handed with Sealing Designations. It matters not if Caster forged these sigils. They should be child's play for me."

"I'll go as well," Fiore piped up.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Yggdmillennia," Tokiomi replied quickly. "You know why."

He eyed Lancer for a brief second, causing the King of Knights to raise an eyebrow with curiosity.

"I promise you, Tohsaka, my hold on Berserker is completely unshakable thanks to the power of my Command Seals. He will not pose a problem no matter where we are."

"Even so, certain circumstances could aggravate him. You run a great risk bringing him out in the open in close proximity with..." Tokiomi's voice trailed off, but Lancer noticed an ambiguous look on Olesya's face, leaving her more intrigued.

"I swear on the name of my family that I can restrain Berserker, Tohsaka. Grandfather Darnic entrusted me to this great Faction for a good reason, and as the future elder of the Yggdmillennia, I have disciplined my body and soul for many, many years so I could meet his expectations. Otherwise, I would not run the risk of allowing Berserker to succumb to the full throes of his violent madness."

"Are you sure about that, Yggdmillennia?" Kayneth asked. "Even if you can control your Servant just fine, there's still the possibility of you coming under attack by the Black Faction."

"But the Church mandates that all of the battles take place in the nighttime. It's the middle of the day right now, and I doubt the Black Faction would stoop low enough to attack when there is a plethora of witnesses all around us."

"Even so..." The El-Melloi eyed the air around Fiore, before settling his pupils on her wheelchair. "You, a frail girl, are the Master of an unruly Berserker-"

"You probably should not judge our fellow White Master based on appearances, Archibald," Olesya interrupted suddenly. As for Arturia, she glared at Kayneth with extreme disapproval at his behavior. "Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia places a great deal of trust on her, presumably rightfully so."

"Do not expect me to take the word of a mage who leads a lowly collective of third-rate families, Animusphere."

Fiore's eyes narrowed slightly at Kayneth's insulting tone. "I can control Berserker just fine, Archibald. Do you mean to presume I am at an inherent disadvantage in doing so, based on my handicap _and_ my lineage?"

Kayneth blinked slowly and hesitantly, before he gave a subtle sneer. "No, no, not at all, Yggdmillennia. Not at all. But perhaps it is _I_ who should go and take part in the search-"

"Moments ago, you were at my throat for being a thorn in your side, El-Melloi," Olesya interrupted again; her eye was twinkling craftily. "Now you wish to be at my side yet again in Fuyuki?"

Kayneth stuck up his chin slightly. "Do not take it as willingness to be in your companionship, Animusphere. My abilities to disarm sigils are top-notch as well!"

But Olesya had already seized her opportunity to tease her former classmate some more. "Well, well, well! Perhaps deep inside, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald couldn't bear to waste another second without my teasing, lest he go totally mad with boredom! Like a tsundere-"

"To spend precious seconds without your irritating mannerisms is heaven of the highest order for me!" snapped Kayneth. "I only wished to satiate my Servant's incessant desires to see the outside world, but now that you have provided your input, I think he needs to exercise utmost patience for a time longer!" He then glared at Fiore without any regrets. "If you insist, Yggdmillennia! I shall grant your wish! You may keep her company! Keep her occupied for all I care! But do not blame me if this wretched woman gets under your skin, for she has an inherent skill in doing that! It is borderline magic on its own!"

Olesya giggled at the almost complimentary outburst, eliciting a low but audible growl from the El-Melloi. Meanwhile, Tokiomi lowered his head into his palms and sharply exhaled with dismay. This was going to be a tough choice for him...

* * *

 **Shinto** **  
**– **A few hours later** – **  
**

"I must thank you, Animusphere, for stepping in and defending my family's honor."

"You're welcome, Yggdmillennia."

Right now, Olesya was pushing Fiore's wheelchair down the busy sidewalks of Shinto, with Arturia silently but faithfully trotting beside them. Flanking them were a half-dozen homunculi supplied by the Musiks; their empty stares and servant clothing attracted more than a few intrigued and confused glances from passersby.

"I am surprised a woman from such a prestigious family like yourself, and affiliated with the Mage's Association, would have the thought of jumping to my defense," continued Fiore, who was smiling kindly ahead. "After all, I'm well aware of the Yggdmillennia's reputation in the Mage's Association."

"My family's values come before the Mage's Association," Olesya replied, her stare slightly hardened. "And regardless of your family's, well... _unconventional_ methods, my family is never one to judge. We strongly adhere to a code of respect and rationality, especially when it comes to our allies, no matter what the tools of their trade are."

Arturia suddenly looked at Olesya with a strange look, but then, she eventually refocused on the path ahead.

"Master," she said, her voice cold, serious, "do you still sense any traces of mana?"

"Nothing is coming within my immediate radar. Whatever Caster of Black was doing last night, he seems to have ceased his activities for the day."

"You say you encountered him last night." Fiore looked up at Olesya with a curiosity that almost seemed childlike. "Was he really that mad?"

"He was," Arturia suddenly replied in the place of her Master. Her hands were clenching into fists. "He believed, from the bottom of his heart, that I was his beloved, Jeanne d'Arc. He thought that meant he won the Grail." The King of Knights' fists tightened so much that they were trembling. "He mocked the true prayers of all the other Heroic Spirits in this fight. He did so without shame..."

"I see." Fiore's brow furrowed. "So I guess that means he mocked the prayers of all the Masters too." She breathed out a heavy sigh. "This Black Faction knows no bounds."

"You say this, even as your brother mingles among them?" Olesya asked.

"He is not my brother, only my enemy. Even our bond by blood cannot be a determining factor to my fate in this fight."

"That is something very heavy to say from a very young girl like you." Silence briefly fell upon them, and then the silver-haired woman blinked with slight interest. "Tell me, Yggdmillennia, what is your true prayer? From one White Master to another, what do you wish from the Holy Grail?"

"What do I wish from the Grail?" The serious look vanished from the girl's fair face, and a sweet smile crept onto it. "To abandon the confines of this chair. To walk again."

"To walk again?" Olesya repeated. She blinked again, this time with surprise. "That's a very simple wish. And to think I'm hearing this from the next elder of the Yggdmillennia family..."

"I know it is a very selfish wish. I'm almost ashamed of it-"

"Oh, don't be! Compared to the wishes of the other White Masters, yours is very down-to-earth in comparison. It's more of a comfort, than anything else, knowing that I'm not pushing the wheelchair of someone who wishes to bend reality to suit their own needs, or something else apocalyptic."

Fiore giggled momentarily before asking, "What about you, Animusphere? What is your wish for the Grail?"

"My wish?"

At that moment, the small group merged into a crowd of pedestrians congregated at the corner of a crosswalk, waiting for their turn to pass. They were in the center of Shinto, and the Sun bore down on the area with its brilliant light.

"I have none. The sole purpose of my participation is to bring honor to my family's name. That is all my family expects out of me."

However, Fiore was confused. "But...the Animuspheres have long excelled in the field of Astronomy! They've made major contributions to our understanding of Gaia! They're one of the top ten families at the Clock Tower! And you're said to be the pinnacle of their success, what with everything you've accomplished in your lifetime! To participate in a battle royale such as this and achieve possession of the Holy Grail just seems like another accomplishment on your family's belt! Why would your family take great pride in something such as this when making a revolutionary discovery in their field would be just as beneficial?"

"Sometimes, I have questioned my family's reasons to participate. But I suppose it is for the reasons that you had just described, Yggdmillennia. The Animuspheres are the prodigy of the Astronomy Faculty. The greatest research compiled on that field, we can be traced back to in some way. In a sense, our reputation has been restricted to that field, and my accomplishments. Fighting a grand fight that we'd normally not have any investment in would be the last achievement my family would strive for." Olesya stared ahead determinedly. "Even if I die, even if I do not attain the Holy Grail, all I have to do is fight. Fight for my family's pride. Fight for _my_ pride.

"That is what I desire from the Grail. To simply fight the fight that would bring respect to all magi."

At that moment, the sidewalk lights turned green, permitting the crowd to cross. Olesya, Arturia, and the homunculi all followed suit, while Fiore looked up at the sky as she was rolled along.

"You say my wish is down-to-earth, Animusphere," the handicapped Master said, "but yours, well...it's not all that grand either. Oh, but I don't mean that as an insult!"

"I never reached that interpretation." Then, Olesya looked down at Fiore again. " _But_..." Her grip slightly tightened on the upper handles of the wheelchair. "Even if your wish isn't one that would alter the very fabric of space and time, it is _still_ an obstacle to the achievement of my wish. Thus, I _will_ view you as an enemy once the number of Masters and Servants is whittled down by half. Mark my words, Yggdmillennia, for when we are on the opposite sides of the battlefield, I will not go easy on you."

Fiore still continued to smile. "As will I, Animusphere."

By that point, everyone had finished crossing the street, and Olesya and Fiore's group continued onward through Shinto. Silence had fallen upon them for several minutes as they continued to look out for possible traces of mana in the air. But after a while, it seemed as if their search did not yield any fruit.

"It appears Assassin of White was misinformed," Arturia eventually remarked. "I don't sense Caster of Black anywhere."

"Nor have I detected even the slightest trace of mana ever since we entered Shinto," replied Olesya. "If Caster of Black was planning on setting up a Bounded Field here, he has definitely not started yet. But I do not believe Assassin of White was mistaken. Remember what else Musik's homunculus said of Assassin's findings?"

**_"Only that there was a constant scent of death everywhere."_ **

"A constant scent of death everywhere..." repeated Arturia. "What did he mean by that...?"

"Assassin Servants, especially the Hassan-i-Sabbah, were professional killers in their lifetimes," Olesya explained. "They have made the act of taking a life an art of itself. Assassin of White must have known blood was shed throughout these streets. This, coupled with the traces of mana she detected, could only mean one thing." Olesya's golden eyes narrowed. "Caster of Black has resorted to killing random civilians in order to accumulate mana for himself."

"Killing random civilians?!" Arturia looked utterly repulsed at the possibility. She looked around to see if the pedestrians were listening in before continuing in a hushed voice, "Is that even allowed?!"

"Yes, as long as the Church can easily cover up the deaths and disappearances."

The King of Knights narrowed her eyes. "This cannot be allowed, Olesya! If the citizens are in mortal danger, then Ruler and the Overseers have to intervene!"

"Normal Grail War rules do not lay out standards on how to energize Servants with mana. There _is_ something that can be done, but only in extreme circumstances..."

"And what are those circumstances, Olesya?"

Olesya was about to reply to her Servant's question when a stack of newspapers suddenly caught her attention for some strange reason. She looked at the topmost and saw the headline written in bold Japanese characters. Fortunately for her, she brushed herself up on Japanese calligraphy, so she was able to read the lettering just fine.

What was _not_ fine was the fact that her suspicions were proven to be true...and then some.

_**FUYUKI SERIAL KILLER STILL AT LARGE: 20 MORE CHILDREN GO MISSING** _

"That, Lancer. _That_."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone in Fiore and Olesya's group, someone was spying on them, closely, from the safety of a rooftop belonging to a high-rise office building a few blocks away. He was wearing a light-colored snow-patterned ghillie suit that still provided him effective camouflage in the rooftop's white, rough surface. But the roof's color did nothing to obscure the menacing barrel of a Walther WA2000 semiautomatic sniper rifle as it protruded from the edge of the rooftop, aiming itself precariously on the crowd below. The man exhaled, his soft breath merging with the low whistle of the cool breeze. His single dark eye narrowed slightly as he stared through the scope.

Kiritsugu had to hand it to that Waver Velvet boy. His strategy, as crude as it was, was working.

With multiple Assassins stationed throughout a number of key points in Fuyuki City, all of them answering to a select few in the Black Faction (himself included), and combined with the watchful eyes of his own familiars, Kiritsugu literally had a close eye on the entire battlefield of the Grail War. One Assassin, who was assigned to be in close contact with him, was quick to report to Kiritsugu the sudden departure of Olesya Mylène Animusphere and Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia from the Tohsaka residence. Then, with even more Assassins reporting to the first Assassin on every last movement the White Masters made, this gave Kiritsugu ample opportunity to calculate the perfect spot from which he could observe them.

He could do all of that and more, with so much time to spare. And so did-

 ** _"I have acquired the targets,"_** a feminine voice said from a walkie-talkie. _**"Down the block at your 10 o'clock."**_

Subtly, and without averting his magnified gaze on Olesya and Fiore, Kiritsugu pressed a button and replied in a cold and calculated voice, "Copy that. Hold your position and observe them, Maiya."

_**"Understood."** _

Kiritsugu deactivated the walkie-talkie and refocused the whole of his attention on the White Masters. They were talking about something indiscernible to him, but judging by their physical interactions, they were getting along quite well. Not that it mattered. He knew they knew they were going to be enemies in the future. This was all just a formality, a way of proving their families could get along when they needed to. Such a presentation made Kiritsugu scoff under his breath.

Then, the Magus Killer focused on Lancer of White. For whatever reason, she was not in spirit form, and wearing civilian clothing befitting of someone under the servitude of the Animuspheres. He pursed his lips a little as he kept his empty eye trained on the Servant.

He maintained that position for an unknown number of minutes, maybe even hours. During that time, Kiritsugu did not budge at all from his position. Instead, he watched on, trying his best to read his targets' lips as they conversed, hoping he could glean something useful from their interactions. It did not take long for Olesya and Fiore's group to stop beside a newspaper stand. A minute later, their expressions suddenly changed and hardened, causing the Magus Killer to assume they had switched the topic to more pressing matters...matters involving the Black Faction.

Then, at the corner of the scope's line of sight, Kiritsugu noticed the newspapers themselves, the Japanese on the paper almost ineligible. Budging the Walther by a mere centimeter, he read the headline...and then narrowed his eye slightly.

At that moment, Olesya seemed to notice them as well, for her head turned towards their direction, and she took a step of curiosity towards the stand. When Fiore and Lancer of White's postures became rigid, Kiritsugu closed his eye and sighed. It looks like the White Faction found out about Caster of Black's horrendous atrocities. Even worse, without having any further context on the situation at hand, the White Faction would think the Black Faction was _sanctioning_ this kind of disgusting behavior from their Servant.

He prepared to reach for his walkie-talkie when he suddenly felt the breeze lower in strength, just a little. Normally, this wouldn't bother the Magus Killer...if it weren't for the fact that the left side of his face became a little cooler at the same time.

With a jolt of energy, Kiritsugu rolled away and threw off his ghillie suit, revealing his Calico M950 underneath. He aimed it at the rooftop of the doorway from which he came from...only to see a murder of crows perched there, in the place of the unknown object that had brought a disconcerting chill down his spine.

Kiritsugu narrowed his dark eyes with suspicion as he lowered his sidearm. He knew someone had been standing there earlier, watching him just as closely as he was watching Olesya and Fiore...

...

Suddenly, Kiritsugu noticed why he had been so disturbed in that seemingly infinitesimal moment. All of the crows were _staring_ at him...

With a hardened gaze, he aimed the Calico again and fired one shot at the edge of the rooftop on which the crows were perched. The murder squawked collectively with terror, and shot off into the air, leaving behind a few loose feathers in their wake. These feathers fluttered to the floor all around Kiritsugu, like some sort of black, muddy rain. Kiritsugu kept his eyes on the murder, closely examining their flight patterns and herd behavior.

Once it seemed as if he scared the birds off, the Magus Killer took a quick glance at the street below. It didn't seem as if his shot had disturbed anyone on the ground.

Suddenly, Maiya's voice called out from the walkie-talkie.

_**"Kiritsugu? Kiritsugu, do you copy? I heard the shot from your position. Report to me ASAP. Kiritsugu?"** _

Kiritsugu quickly approached the walkie-talkie and answered, "Maiya, withdraw right now."

_**"What happened, Kiritsugu?"** _

"I'll explain later. We'll rendezvous at your favorite tea shop."

_**"...Understood. Over and out."** _

Kiritsugu hung up, packed up his gear, and was about to leave the rooftop when he felt that chill down his spine again. Glaring at the murder of crows, he realized they had landed on a different spot of the rooftop and were staring at him in unison again. Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes even more...before dashing through the doorway and traveling down the set of stairs leading to the topmost floor. As he ran, he kept his hand on the Calico, ready for combat.

 _"Those crows,"_ he thought, his expression hardening even more as he ran down the hallway. _"They were familiars. That can only mean...someone has an eye on me..."_

Within a couple of minutes, Kiritsugu reached the other end of the hallway, where a bay of elevators was. He clicked the button to summon them, just as he heard a door open. He glared at the room in question and saw a couple coming out, conversing like it was a normal day. At first, Kiritsugu was about to disregard them.

Then, he noticed the beads of sweat on their foreheads.

He aimed the Calico, just as another person from inside the room, clad in all black, wrapped a lean arm around the two civilians' necks, jumped out into the hallway, and fired from a Socimi Type 821 submachine gun that was perched on the man's shoulder. The two civilians, now human shields, screamed in pain and terror as the automatic gunfire hammered mercilessly at their eardrums.

As for Kiritsugu, he refused to fire back and instead avoided the peppering hail of gunfire while taking cover in a nearby bathroom. Then, he procured a canister from his black coat, pulled the pin, and threw it out into the hallway, towards his attacker. He heard the two hostages scream in terror, followed by a small explosion, though there wasn't any force to it. The hallway was just illuminated by a quick, blinding flash of light, which was then followed by a small, billowing cloud of white smoke, as well as coughing.

Quickly raising his Calico, Kiritsugu peered his head out of the doorway to check the hallway. He could see the hostages cowering on the floor, covering their ears and coughing violently. Whoever used them as shields was now gone...

Then, Kiritsugu noticed another open door.

He stuck his arm, the one holding his gun, far out of the doorway of the bathroom and started firing at the other open doorway. Prompted by the retaliatory action, the assailant jumped out of his own room, firing from his own gun. In just a matter of a few seconds, he literally burst through the door of the room on the other side of the hall, avoiding bullets in the process. Kiritsugu took this time to withdraw back into the bathroom and reload his weapon, all the while thinking about what he just saw.

The gunman had a mat of slightly untidy black hair and was wearing dark clothing, just like him. But he couldn't see his face, for the lower part of it was mostly obscured by a black kerchief with unknown white patterns. As for the upper part of his face, well, he could make out dark, vacant eyes, just like his own as well.

Those eyes...they were shockingly young, just like... _like_...

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft, metallic clanking that neared his position, accompanied by the chilling noise of a hiss. The Magus Killer gritted his teeth, retreated to the far end of the bathroom, and aimed his gun towards the doorway. He barely had enough time to pull out a gas mask from his sack before gray smoke poured into the room.

As Kiritsugu put on the mask as quickly as he could, the hissing noise was drowned out by the piercing sound of the fire alarms. Flashing crimson lights shone dimly through the thick smoke, painting the hallway outside in its color. And then, through the blaring of the alarms, Kiritsugu heard a young voice speak calmly to the hostages.

"Here, these are for you two." There was an even softer clattering noise. "You did not see me at all."

Kiritsugu heard the civilians scatter away in fear. Then, he heard a ringing noise that signaled the elevator's arrival, and quickly procured a sting grenade. But before he could make his next move, the same young voice spoke again, directly to him. Now that the speaker was in closer proximity to him, Kiritsugu could hear the cold, hollow tone of his voice.

"Disappointing. I almost expected more from the famous Magus Killer. But, I can't exactly say these circumstances were fair for you."

At that moment, Kiritsugu heard the attacker begin to reload his submachine gun.

"Nevertheless, we all do what we have to do. You should understand."

As soon as the elevator doors quickly slid open, the Magus Killer ran over to the bathroom doorway and tossed the sting grenade outside. He heard a rapid but organized shuffling of feet, followed by an even more powerful explosion and the peppering impacts of rubber shrapnel and balls. Cautiously peering from the doorway, Kiritsugu saw the hall was vacant again; even the hostages were gone.

Choosing to act quickly, he made a mad dash towards the elevator. As soon as he did, he heard the sound of gunshots and even felt the bullets whizzing by him. Fortunately, he entered the elevator uninjured and pressed the button to the main lobby. He then aimed his gun at the doors as they slid themselves shut, but he did not hear his assailant fire back any further. Perhaps his sting grenade got him and incapacitated him?

...

In his gut, Kiritsugu doubted that possibility.

_**BOOM!** _

Kiritsugu felt the vibration of the explosion and looked up with narrowed eyes. His assailant had apparently set off an actual grenade for whatever reason.

A couple of minutes passed, and the elevator violently jerked to an abrupt stop, nearly knocking Kiritsugu over. Glancing at the floor count, he realized he had gone down only a fourth of the building before the fire alarm automatically stopped all elevators. Pursing his lips and sighing, the Magus Killer removed his gas mask, put it back into his sack, and jammed his fingers in-between the elevator doors, manually forcing them as far open as possible in less than two minutes. Then, he lightly tossed his sack out of the elevator and climbed onto the floor, just in time to see a line of office workers being ushered down an emergency stairwell by a security officer.

Kiritsugu cleared his throat, straightened his dark tie, picked up his sack, and took advantage of a couple of employees distracted by phone conversations to slip into the line unnoticed. As he entered the stairwell with the others, he looked up at the concrete ceiling.

Just a couple of minutes ago, he had been wondering who this assailant was, what his affiliation was, and what stake he had in this Grail War. But now that he heard him reveal something about himself, there no longer any doubt in his mind. No other alternative explanation would've made sense to him. And it was this conclusion that nearly made his heart stop mid-beat.

Shirou Kotomine just tried to have him killed.

* * *

"What happened here?" Olesya asked as she and the others watched a great number of people flood out of the high-rise office building. She then looked up and saw smoke leaking out of the windows of the top floor.

"It doesn't matter, Olesya," Arturia replied. "We should return to our base and report our findings to our allies."

But before the group could proceed, the crowd of office workers evacuating from their workplace overwhelmed them in a matter of seconds. Fiore's eyes widened, and then she lowered her head and clutched the sides of it with her hands.

"Yggdmillennia?!" Olesya cried with concern, looking down at her teammate. "What's wrong?!"

"B- _Berserker_..." the Yggdmillennia Master replied with a moan. "He's...acting up... There's...There's too much _noise_..."

"It's alright, Yggdmillennia, it's alright." The young, silver-haired woman promptly started pushing Fiore's wheelchair in the opposite direction, followed by Arturia and the Musik homunculi. "We'll be out of here in no time. Just keep Berserker under control."

"No! I...I can control him-"

"Clearly not in these conditions! We got what we came for; now we must make our leave-"

But Fiore looked as if Berserker's madness was affecting her as well. "M- _Madness_..." she remarked, her voice almost a hiss. "All I can hear is...the roars of madness."

"Don't worry, Fiore," Olesya replied, suddenly breaking character. "Just conduct yourself. We will back at Tohsaka's place in no time."

Meanwhile, Arturia briefly stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to take a look at the smoke coming out of the office tower. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange sense of foreboding, looking at the rising smoke. Whatever happened to cause this incident, it definitely couldn't have been an accident. It was all certainly suspicious...

The disguised King of Knights moved forward again, only to suddenly bump into someone.

"Oh!" Arturia exclaimed, bowing her head with humility. "Forgive me, mister!"

"It's no problem," a cold, calculating voice replied. "No problem at all."

Arturia's skin crawled at the robotic sound of the voice, and she raised her head, only to see empty space in front of her. She then looked around on instinct, searching desperately for the speaker, but she saw nothing but average, nameless faces everywhere. In fact, everyone within earshot was looking at her, surprised to see a foreigner in their midst. None of their reactions to her presence earned any suspicion from the King of Knights.

"Lance- Arturia!" a voice called, and Arturia turned towards Olesya; her Master was now a few feet away from her, with a small mass of people separating the two of them. "Arturia, why'd you stop?! Come on! We must return to Tohsaka!"

Arturia took one last apprehensive look over her shoulder before replying, "Right!"

* * *

Once he was sure he put enough distance between himself and Lancer of White, Kiritsugu looked over his own shoulder to see if he had aroused her suspicions. He was sure he did, but even then, there was nothing she could do about it now. The Factions were not allowed to spar during the day, and besides, they were in the middle of a massive crowd. If what he learned about her and her legend was true, she wouldn't risk the collateral damage.

Such a way of thinking almost made him chuckle dryly.

Then, Kiritsugu looked up at the office tower, towards the smoke coming out of the top floor.

 _"Why did he_ do _that?"_ he thought. _"Why did he set up a scenario that would flush me out in the open? He is giving me too many opportunities to escape under his nose. If he is a contract killer trying to take my life, he's putting too much to chance. If this is supposed to be an ambush, then he is a fan of covering up one death with dozens or even hundreds of others. ...That kind of modus operandi... It would've been something every mercenary would know about in an instant."_

He placed his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

_"I need to have Maiya, the Assassins, and my familiars conduct further research..."_

* * *

**The Tohsaka Residence, Miyama Town**

Tokiomi trained his azure eyes on the phonograph-like device he liked to use for communications.

"Is Ruler present, Father Risei?" he asked.

"She is on her way back from the school, Tokiomi," Risei's voice replied. "Due to the severe damage dealt by last night's duel between Saber of Black and Lancer of White, classes have been canceled indefinitely."

The Tohsaka blinked idly. "I suppose this complicates things..."

"Indeed. Our communications regarding certain topics will be limited. I only pray to God that no excuses to discuss said topics will be presented."

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves, Risei." Tokiomi leaned forward slightly, towards the device. "Fortunately for all of us, my allies and I have agreed on the perfect strategy to keep Ruler's attention diverted from Caster of Black. I only require Kirei's consent to participate, for he has a direct and integral role."

"That, I can guarantee without reservation."

"I expect nothing less."

"Tohsaka-san?" a new voice suddenly asked weakly. Tokiomi glanced at the doorway of his personal study and saw Itsuki Himuro sitting in his wheelchair, which was manned by a Musik homunculus.

"Ah, Himuro," he greeted. "Please, come on in. I was just getting finished with my conversation." The Tohsaka looked at the phonograph again. "I must take my leave, Father Risei. The Himuro Master has just arrived and I do have something urgent to discuss with him."

"Alright," Risei's voice replied sagely. "Take care, Tokiomi."

"And to you, Father." Once the connection ended, Tokiomi looked back at Itsuki, who was being wheeled in by the Musik homunculus. "Welcome to my study, Himuro. As we speak, you are making history, for no Himuro has entered this room in nearly two centuries."

"I assume it's because of the advent of the Holy Grail Wars?" asked Itsuki, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Obviously." Tokiomi craned his neck by a centimeter to look at the homunculus. "Leave us."

The artificial human bowed her head and began to walk out of the room with a stiff, robotic pace. Tokiomi stood up and followed her to the doorway. Once she left the study, he gripped the doors and closed them.

"You wished to consult with me in private on a strategy regarding Caster?"

"Yes, and not just any strategy." Next, Tokiomi walked up to his desk and opened up the largest compartment within it. He reached inside and pulled out a golden coat of fur that almost gleamed magnificently with the light from the outside. "Do you recognize this, Caster?"

Caster of White suddenly materialized beside Itsuki. To no one's surprise, there was a bitter frown on the witch's face as she glared at the coat of fur.

"Yes," she replied with a toxic voice. "That is the fleece of the winged ram Chrysomallos. It was a token of honor given to my father. I helped pry it from his cold, dead hands. How ironic that it was summoned into this world with me, yet it is of no use to me."

"Perhaps not for you..." But Tokiomi gazed upon the fleece fondly. "But we all know how useful it is for the White Faction, only if one knows how to properly use it. It will provide us with yet another weapon that we could use against the Black Faction. Perhaps it will be one of our most powerful." He then looked at Itsuki, who was also gazing at the fleece with an expression of wonder. "I know you haven't directly contributed in the battlefield yet, so I assume you've continued your efforts to tap deeper and deeper into your magical potential?"

"Indeed, I have been working hard and testing my limits, thanks to my new teacher." Itsuki looked up at Caster, who did not meet his gaze in return. "I think we can both say with confidence that we are at our maximum potential."

"I concur," Caster added nonchalantly.

"Excellent," replied a pleased Tokiomi. "Then, do you think you will be able to use this, Himuro?" He raised the brilliant, golden coat slightly. "If and when it is necessary?"

"I'm confident that my magical potential is unmatched when it comes to this. And I promise you, Tokiomi Tohsaka, I will make up for my physical weakness with the tools I can provide this Faction for the first stage of the War. All you have to do is give me the order, and Caster and I will gladly provide."

"Very well, then." Tokiomi walked up to Itsuki and held out the coat towards him. "I hereby bestow this Argon Coin, the key to the true power of Colchis, upon you, Itsuki Himuro."

"I am most honored." The wheelchair-bound boy took the coat, stared at it with wonder, and slowly ran one hand across it. "The fleece... It's so soft and smooth... Like the perfect bed..." Then, he chuckled with embarrassment and looked up at Tokiomi. "I know this sounds unusual...but as someone who's never had the pleasures of walking and playing on his own, I've come to view the bed as my sanctuary. Inaction would be my best course of action in this Grail War, if I were so inclined to consider it. But of course, the magnitude of this War is entirely different, and I do not have any choice on that matter..."

"I am sure the feeling is mutual with many of the other Masters, Black and White alike." Tokiomi went over to his chair behind the desk and sat down on it. "The Impossible Holy Grail War was forced upon us without warning, while we were all expecting it to be a standard Grail War, like the ones that preceded it. Nevertheless, as responsible magi, we all must accept our situation with honor and humility. Reserve system or not, the Holy Grail War system is a mark of great honor for magi families all across the world. To hold the omnipotent cup of power in your hand and use it to fulfill your heart's deepest desire is an achievement any mage would strive for."

Itsuki suddenly chuckled briefly. He held up the Argon Coin for Caster to take, and as she expertly de-materialized it for safekeeping, her disabled Master used his magical abilities to will his wheelchair into moving, allowing him to approach Tokiomi's desk without difficulty.

"I apologize, Tohsaka, but I find it amusing, you telling me, the future enemy, this." The boy took a deep breath. "You've never fully lost your appreciation for the Himuros, have you?"

"Your family was once aligned with my family. Their contributions to the construction of the Holy Grail War system was small but nevertheless vital." Tokiomi leaned forward slightly. "And I owe a small debt to your family. Their formulas for jewel magic have supplemented my own research, which I plan on passing down to my beloved daughter, Rin."

"Rin," Itsuki repeated. "I believe my cousin once mentioned her in passing. They go to the same elementary school." He blinked. "She does not know her schoolmate is the descendant of a mage as well."

"Unfortunately, ever since your family fell from grace in the wake of the Second War, the world of mages has decided to cut its losses and move on. To associate ourselves with a family that has sullied its own honor in the most heinous way possible would be akin to cultural suicide. My father emphasized that point as I grew up." But Tokiomi smiled proudly as he gazed upon Itsuki. "But your participation in this War, regardless of the ultimate outcome, will no doubt be enough to salvage your family's reputation. The Himuros will find their way back into the world that cast them out. I will have to admit, Himuro, you are the Master I have my eye on the most."

Itsuki's eyebrows shot up with interest. "I...I _am_...?"

"Indeed. I am a strong believer in the preservation of one's magical lineage in all forms, to ensure the family will make a distinct mark on mage society. And I sincerely hope you survive this War. After all, you will, naturally, be the one to bear new heirs to the Himuro legacy, and you alone. That, I think, the Himuros deserve."

Itsuki was awkwardly silent for a moment. Then, he exerted a great amount of strength to bow his head humbly at the Tohsaka Master.

"I appreciate your faith in me, Tokiomi Tohsaka. I promise you, I will bring back the honor that my family lost..."

* * *

It didn't take long for Itsuki and Tokiomi to plan a strategy for the Argon Coin. Once they were done, Itsuki was quick to make his leave from the Tohsaka's study, while the White Faction leader remained behind to attend to other matters. He still used his magic to move the wheelchair he was in, allowing himself to hover down the set of well-carpeted stairs with no difficulty. All the while, Caster hovered after him, like a wraith.

When he was midway down the staircase, Itsuki said in Greek, "Caster?"

"Yes, my Master?" Caster replied, also speaking in Greek.

The meek, unassuming, innocent expression abruptly disappeared from Itsuki's pale, youthful face, being replaced with a startlingly horrific grin.

"I want you to go after his Servant first, when the opportunity strikes."

Caster looked down at her Master. "But are you sure about that, Master? I've taken more of a fancy to Lancer..." A grin of pure sadism crept onto her face, and she licked her purple lips lustfully. "I think she will be a better toy for me than the silent, hulking knight of Tohsaka's. It will be a great pleasure for me to see how much I could _squeeze_ that hardy resolve of hers until it _breaks_..."

"Lancer's too powerful, and her Magic Resistance is quite phenomenal. She will see your attacks coming and react before you could land a single blow. But I have a suspicion about Saber's weakness, which I intend to have confirmed when we face off against the Black Faction. When I have the information necessary for our plans, you will take advantage of the opening I give you. Once you have Saber under your control, then you can go after Lancer. After all, by that time, you'll have a weapon that'll match her with ease."

"I suppose so-"

Caster suddenly stopped talking, and Itsuki realized exactly why: the wife of Kayneth El-Melloi was standing a couple of feet from the bottom of the staircase. Sola-Ui, he believed the name was. She was looking up at them with an unknown expression, and there was some sort of lit fire in her red eyes.

"Oh, why hello there, Ms. Kayneth El-Melloi," he greeted gently in Japanese. "How are you doing today?"

"Well..." Sola-Ui replied, her red eye suddenly glinting mysteriously. "And you, Himuro? What are you doing right now?"

"Why, I'm fine!" Itsuki coughed a little. "I just got done discussing my strategy with Tohsaka-san."

"Uh-huh." Looking away, the redheaded woman started casually cleaning the underside of her fingernails. "And then you and your Servant were plotting to somehow take control of Saber of White, Lancer of White, and presumably the other White Servants, am I not mistaken?"

Itsuki's face paled even more than usual, but he cleared his throat and said in a composed manner, "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about, Ms. Kayneth El-Melloi. And you probably shouldn't be flinging false accusations like that-"

"Oh, don't you believe I have no inkling on the language of the Greeks, Himuro," Sola-Ui interrupted, silencing the boy. She stared at him with an arrogant look. "As the distinguished wife of a very powerful ninth-generation mage and Clock Tower instructor, I had to condition myself so I could be... _even more_ suited to his needs. All under the supervision of my family, of course."

Itsuki opened his mouth, but Caster spoke first. "Impressive, my dear... _Very_ impressive..." Her sinister smile widened. "And...do you intend to tell your _distinguished husband_ about our scheming...?"

Sola-Ui blinked slowly, and her lips quickly twitched ambiguously. Itsuki looked nervous, his face paling even more at the thought of being exposed in such an anticlimactic way. Caster, on the other hand, showed no signs of fear or hesitation, just pure confidence that everything was still going her way.

Indeed, Caster was right to not be concerned, for Sola-Ui smiled just as deviously.

"Why, I can't allow that to happen," the redheaded woman replied. She took a couple of steps forward and stared down at Itsuki, who looked immensely relieved at her response. "After all, my dear, _dear_ husband and brother need to have all of their focus on the battles ahead. If they knew their most powerful teammates were scheming behind their backs, well, they'd be reduced to neurotic messes. The White Faction _needs_ to prevail in the first stage of this War."

"So," said Caster, "what will _you_ do about our treachery, Sophia-Ri? Surely you can't just sweep this under the rug, not after all that you've heard."

Sola-Ui shrugged nonchalantly and spoke in a snobbish tone. "Well, since I'm technically a member of the White Faction myself, I think it is my duty to keep you two in check. As such, I shall keep an eye on the both of you at _all_ times. There will be no more plotting out of you two in the foreseeable future."

Her red eye shone cleverly at the last two words, prompting Caster to smile even more.

"Those sound like agreeable terms," the witch said. "What do _you_ think, Master?"

"O-Of course," Itsuki stammered, not catching on to the undertone of Sola-Ui and Caster's conversation just as quickly.

Sola-Ui's grin widened as she replied, "This is the Himuros' first Holy Grail War in over a century and they're seeking to do some backstabbing already? Your family really _is_ coming back in a big way-"

"No," Itsuki interrupted. "No, they don't know I've been planning this." His eyes narrowed angrily. "They wish to return to the world of mages, but they can only do so by cooperating with the very magi that shunned them in the first place? And they proudly take that route, without comprehending how pathetic and contradictory it is? That... _That_ I simply can't tolerate. What's left of the Himuros' dignity is being dragged through the mud and I can't bear to watch helplessly any longer. If I am to inherit my family's long-lost magic, then I must do it on my terms."

Sola-Ui could've sworn she saw a fire light up in Itsuki's eyes.

"And I _must_ see to it that the world of mages _never_ regrets crossing the name Himuro," he finished with determination.

Sola-Ui blinked with legitimate surprise. "So your family had no input in this?"

"No, and I'd prefer it stay that way." The frail but determined boy looked up at the older woman. "This is something my family must not hear about, okay?"

The woman hesitated briefly before nodding and replying, "Alright..." Then, she smirked slightly as she stared down at the wheelchair-ridden boy. "And to think you were such a helpless little boy who couldn't get out of bed. Instead, you're just as conniving as your Servant..."

Itsuki smirked back, realizing he now had the allegiance of someone associated with a vital part of his plan.

"I guess that makes two of us," he responded.

"Make that three of us..." Caster added, her voice a sinister whisper.

The three stood at the foot of the staircase, staring at each other knowingly.

* * *

In the courtyard that defined the Tohsaka manor backyard, Bram was sitting by one of the marble statues and looking at his hand admirably, enjoying how his white Command Seals seemed to gleam in the sunlight that was bathing him and the courtyard. All the while, he couldn't help but gleefully anticipate the impending battle between the two Factions, like a child about to be rewarded with candy. Soon, _soon_ , he will have the perfect opportunity to show his true worth...

_**"Hmph. Very, very impressive..."** _

It took an extraordinary amount of effort for Bram to hold back a surprised gasp. Without a second thought, he stood up from his siting position and, like a pathetic, groveling sycophant, bowed his head as Gilgamesh coolly materialized in the middle of the bedroom. He was wearing the high-end and strikingly stylish civilian clothing Bram purchased for him, all under his orders, of course. Even if he wasn't wearing his suit of golden armor, the sunlight still seemed to reflect from Gilgamesh's very body, especially his blond hair; he was almost even flashier than the light itself.

"My king..." Bram greeted with a slightly shaky voice. Fortunately, and rather strangely, it went unnoticed by the golden King of Heroes.

"For a boring retainer, you look rather ferocious this afternoon," responded Gilgamesh, his voice bearing a brutal honesty that almost cut into Bram's soul. "I must say, the look doesn't suit you at all."

Trying his best to shrug off the insult, the Sophia-Ri Master replied with a shaky confidence, "But my king, tonight is the night where I...I mean, _you_ get to conduct a most glorious demonstration of your powers at their finest! For tonight, we, the White Faction, plan on facing off against our enemies, the Black Faction!"

Gilgamesh scoffed dismissively. "Your proclamation is nothing more than empty words to me, my _Master_." His snakelike red eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Sniveling, groveling, meaningless appeal. I have already had my share of experiences with those kinds of retainers, and I was strongly hoping I would never have to deal with that kind of buffoonery again when I responded to your summons. Alas, there are some things in this world that can never change, no matter how much time has transpired."

"I-I don't understand, m-my king-" began Bram.

"Do you mean to tell me you were unaware of my presence during that meeting of yours?" For some reason, Gilgamesh was completely calm and composed as he brutally, unflinchingly criticized his Master...and that, to Bram, was an even more frightening display than a blatantly enraged King of Heroes. "Are your mental faculties so limited that you cannot even detect traces of my magnificent presence?"

Bram's head whipped upward as he confronted Gilgamesh over his assumptions.

"No, my king!" he cried. "N-Not at all! I was well aware of your presence! It's just that you..." Bram struggled to find his next words. "You were quiet for the entire meeting, that's all. It was odd-"

Gilgamesh grabbed Bram by the neck, lifted him off his feet, and squeezed his grip down with enough force that it didn't snap his Master's cervical vertebrae, but would if another ounce of pressure was applied.

"Do you mean to say you have developed an impression of me as a loud, boisterous, and unreasonable ruler?" the King of Heroes calmly asked as the redheaded magus struggled against his grip. "Like that faker who mocks my place as the one true king with false, laughable titles?" He then spoke the next words with a bored but mocking tone. " _My Master_?"

"For...give me..." Bram forced out between strained breaths. "Ack... That...That was not...my int..." Gilgamesh tightened his grip ever so slightly, and his lungs started to lose even more precious oxygen. " _Intention_..."

"How pathetic. You squirm for your life like a worm and spew sycophantic babbles, when minutes ago you were admiring your beloved Command Seals and boasting of an impending battle whose timeline is not entirely set..." Gilgamesh tilted his head to the left by a centimeter, watching with disinterest as Bram continued to struggle. "If this is the true quality of the one who summoned me to this world, then perhaps I should seek out a new retainer..."

"Pl-Pl- _Please_..." begged Bram, his eyes becoming teary. "Ack... R- _Reconsider_ , my king... I...I may not be... _worthy_ of...of your enter... Ack... _Entertainment_...at the m-moment..."

At this admission, Gilgamesh's vice-like grip on Bram's neck slackened slightly, allowing the redheaded Master's lungs to rejoice in inhaling more oxygen.

" _But_..." Bram continued desperately, "when...when the time _comes_... Ack... I _will_ show you...my true... _worth_..."

"Yes..." Gilgamesh's red eyes glinted, and he suddenly tightened his grip again, depriving Bram of his essential oxygen for a second time. "By depriving me of direct contact on the battlefield. You say you were aware of my presence at that meeting? Then surely you remember Tokiomi Tohsaka's strategy to keep me away from the worthless mongrels whose powers dare threaten my standing, regardless of them being friend or foe, _Bram_."

Bram mentally cursed himself for not considering that. For a split-second, he considered using a Command Seal to stop Gilgamesh's actions, but he knew it would be a terrible waste to expend it on such a selfish, cowardly desire. Especially if said desire did not even involve the Grail War at all! No, he needed to rely on his silver tongue. It never failed him before and it shouldn't fail him now!

"Of course I was!" he forced out. "But naturally... Ack... I have...my own strategy...to counter that." Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow, but refused to let go, prompting Bram to add, "A strategy...crafted...specifically...with _you_ in mind..."

Gilgamesh's other eyebrow slowly arched upward as well, and he spent a few seconds contemplating his next decision. Bram knew that at that point, the King of Heroes was not debating whether or not his Master was telling the truth, but whether or not his usefulness as a source of entertainment had truly expired.

It seemed as if his usefulness would still bear fruit for the King of Heroes, for Bram dropped to the ground, wheezing as his lungs embraced the onslaught of needed oxygen.

"So you plan on going against the words of that man, Tokiomi Tohsaka..." Gilgamesh said. He pursed his lips and stuck out his chin a little. "You are a man of clashing loyalties, Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. I grow very weary of those people every single time I come across them."

"Trust me, my king," croaked Bram. "My allegiance is to you and you alone. I will atone to my failures as a retainer, and prove my loyalty when we are on the battlefield." He looked up at Gilgamesh, who stared down at him with revulsion. "I _will_ , even if it means betraying the White Faction."

* * *

"I _will_ , even if it means betraying the White Faction."

Kayneth smirked with amusement as he observed Bram and Gilgamesh's less-than-friendly interactions from the balcony of his and Sola-Ui's luxury bedroom. Having worked with him for many years already, he knew his soon-to-be brother-in-law very well. Bram would never turn his back on the White Faction, and he would follow Tokiomi Tohsaka's instructions to the last word. His family honor depended on it. Of course, he was trying to be very conservative on his Command Seal usage, even to the point where he nearly got himself killed for it, but if it meant putting Archer of White in line once and for all, Bram would gladly use one.

But for now, it amused Kayneth to know Bram had such an unruly Servant under his command. Even if they were about to be indirectly bound through the sanctity of marriage, the ninth-generation magus could only see his valuable ally and future family member as nothing more than one of many stepping stones to his glorious victory. After all, the alliance of the White Faction was temporary. Once the Black Faction was dispatched for good, all of the White Masters and Servants would be going their separate ways in pursuit of the Holy Grail.

If the celebrated Clock Tower instructor Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri could not get along with his powerful Servant already, then he would be easy pickings in the second stage. That, Kayneth was highly certain of. It mattered not if he was about to marry Bram's sister. The Sophia-Ri family honor did not hinge entirely on Bram's triumph.

In fact, they wouldn't care less if Bram perished at any point in the battle. Their union with the Archibald family was way more important, and Kayneth's acquisition of the Holy Grail was just an extremely appealing bonus.

Movement at the corner of Kayneth's eye suddenly caught his attention. Shifting his attention, he now watched as a half-dozen of the homunculi the Musik family provided were studiously cleaning up wreckage at the left side of the courtyard. A brief memory of the so-called battle between the White Faction and Assassin of Black flashed through the instructor's mind, and he pursed his lips.

Even if his soon-to-be brother-in-law had massive problems with his Servant, that was still the most obvious problem in the White Faction that he could discern and take advantage of. There are still five other Masters and Servants to study...

_**BANG! CLANG!** _

Kayneth gagged as the well-made door to his bedroom literally ripped itself open, revealing none other than the King of Conquerors, Iskandar. His cape, colored in the finest scarlet, was fluttering lightly and gently, like a curtain dramatically settling after a blast of wind. Kayneth's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his wrecked door.

" _Rider_?!" the El-Melloi exclaimed. "Wh-What is the _meaning_ of this?! How _dare_ you destroy that door, especially when it belongs to the residence of our most gracious host!"

"I apologize, my Master," Iskandar replied sincerely, "but the doorknob that would grant access to your quarters was too small and fragile for my great hands." He raised his large right hand for emphasis. "I guess my stature and the power I put in my own grip were too much for that knob to bear. Thus, I had to resort to force in order to gain entry."

"You could've just phased through the door while you were in spirit form, like any rational Servant would do!"

Iskandar blinked with confusion. "But how could I carry this?"

The King of Conquerors raised his left hand, which Kayneth noticed for the very first time was clutching a book. His eyes narrowed with disapproval.

"Rider," he said slowly, fearing the worst with every passing second, "what is that?"

"Oh, this?" The upbeat and optimistic attitude returned to Iskandar's form as he pointed at the object enthusiastically. "This is something the people of this day and age would call an atlas! I happened upon it in the library while exploring this manor and chose to recover it for further examination!" He opened up the book and flipped through the pages at high speeds, reading its contents with gleeful interest. "It is so fascinating! Page after page of maps, unlike any drafted in my age! HA HA!"

...

Kayneth deadpanned, "Rider, do you mean to tell me you destroyed that door, all because you wished to read an _atlas_ of all things? In my private quarters, no less?"

"Why, yes of course, my Master!" Iskandar stared regretfully at the door and continued, "Though I _am_ sorrowful of the outcome of your finely decorated door. Perhaps when we conquer this world, we could have a massive gate of dazzling and indestructible gold constructed in your honor! That way, no enemy would dare penetrate your quarters!"

"What in blazes are you even talking about, conquering this world?! Don't forget, Rider, we have a Grail War to win first! Has that prospect already escaped your head _again_?!"

"Of course not, Master. I am simply planning the aftermath of our victory and possession of the Holy Grail. Surely that is something you yourself have mulled over multiple times, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

Iskandar cut Kayneth off. "Then we should continue to strive for those goals, boldly and proudly so, for the very prospect of our greatest wishes and our deepest desires being granted will be the motivation that we need to advance in this War! As long as we keep this in mind, then..."

With a swish of his magnificently scarlet cape, the King of Conquerors raised a clenched fist into the air. It was so high in fact that Kayneth feared he was going to punch a hole into the ceiling and jeopardize the structural integrity of his room.

"MAGNIFICENT GLORY AWAITS US BOTH!"

Kayneth had to cover his ears at that last part, for Iskandar's sudden outburst was so loud that it threatened to shatter the windows in his room.

"Now then, speaking of glory..." The Rider Servant flipped through the pages of the atlas for a second time, and finally settled on one particular map near the end. "Master, I require your assistance."

"What use would that atlas be to you?" Kayneth snarled impatiently. "This War is restricted to the boundaries of Fuyuki City, like all other Holy Grail Wars. That information is elementary!"

Iskandar's pupils flitted towards Kayneth's position, and the El-Melloi suddenly felt a chill run up his spine.

"I am well aware of that, my Master. Perhaps you should not be so quick to judge my comprehension of the Impossible Holy Grail War. And yet, I am..." The King of Conquerors casually sat down on Kayneth's bed, and the ninth-generation mage could hear its legs strain to accommodate his Servant's great weight. " _Interested_ in learning where all of my old territories are now located. So, my Master, I implore you to allow me this little indulgence."

Realizing his Servant would not be satiated otherwise, Kayneth approached and looked down at the map Iskandar was examining, which turned out to be a world map. With an irritated sigh, he jabbed his index finger over the area around Greece and the Middle East.

"Here," the El-Melloi Master said. "Are you satisfied now, _Rider_?"

He watched as Iskandar stared down at the world map, his brow furrowed ambiguously. At first, Kayneth interpreted his Servant's reaction as one of utter disappointment at having ruled over what would now be considered a small empire, at least in comparison to the rest of the modern world. In his mind, the instructor was sneering with triumph, hoping that the disappointment would be enough to finally subjugate the Rider Servant and keep him under his permanent control.

Then, Kayneth's hopes were dashed when Iskandar started bellowing with laughter. He had to cover his ears to prevent the loud laughs from blowing out his eardrums.

"I've spent my life conquering that land and look how puny it is!" the King of Conquerors said, after a couple of minutes transpired with his earsplitting laughter. "Very well! I can't _wait_ to get started!"

"Get _started_?" Kayneth repeated with displeasure. "Get started with _what_?"

"Why, my campaign of conquest, of course! Master, where are we right now on this map?"

Kayneth pursed his lips bitterly, but he leaned forward and pointed at Japan's spot on the world map, at the right end of it. Upon seeing this, Iskandar's red eyes lit up with absolute excitement.

"Ahhhhh, so on the other side of the round land, eh? Alright!" Iskandar leaped up on his two feet, his soles meeting the carpeted floor with loud and powerful booms. "Then we first conquer this land! It should be no challenge at all, given its tiny size! Then, we shall advance westward and go as fast as we can, conquering _every_ land that we pass through, until we finally return to this land! I shall return to Macedonia in triumph, and my beloved people will jubilantly hold a festival in honor of my great revival!" The Servant chuckled optimistically at that prospect. "Now how splendid would _that_ be?!"

Kayneth blinked with confusion as he tried to follow along Iskandar's strategy in conquering the world.

"This... _is_ after we achieve possession of the Holy Grail, right...?" he asked slowly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?!"

Kayneth rapidly blinked a few times as he recalled Iskandar's rant. Something was not adding up...

Something finally clicked in his mind as the instructor asked, "Co-Couldn't you just wish for the accomplishment of world conquest from the Holy Grail- AGH!"

He managed to dodge a slap of all things from his own Servant.

"Master, how could you suggest such a thing?!" Iskandar cried, offended. "To insinuate that I would leave the conquering to some mere cup?! What nonsense! Conquering the world is _my_ dream to make true! The wish I would ask of the Holy Grail is a first step _towards_ that goal!"

"Then what _would_ you ask of the Holy Grail?"

Iskandar suddenly fell silent, and he fidgeted awkwardly in his posture. Kayneth couldn't help but notice the blush that was creeping onto his Servant's face, becoming redder and redder until it matched the color of his hair and robes.

Finally, the Servant replied, quickly, and with great reluctance, "Reincarnation."

...

...

...

"Reincarnation," Kayneth repeated.

"Yes, that is correct, my Master."

"That is all. Reincarnation. With no other specific instructions? No addendum? Just reincarnation."

"Why, yes, of course. I mean, I can't imagine what other perks I would want in conjunction with reincarnation-"

"Then how would you expect to accomplish world conquest if you gain a form as weak as those that the rabble bear, and then physically initiate a campaign all by yourself?!"

"Even if magic lends me form in this world," Iskandar explained passionately, "ultimately, I remain a Servant. I simply wish to live as flesh and blood within this world in which I find myself, and with nothing but my body, I shall defy both Heaven and Earth! Succeeding in that endeavor is the true meaning of conquest! Thus it begins, then proceeds onward, and finally is finished!" The King of Conquerors stared idealistically at the balcony, towards the lovely blue sky. "Such is the path of my conquest..."

Kayneth narrowed his eyes with disgust and disapproval. "King of Conquerors, you are destined to fail..."

Iskandar looked back at his Master curiously. "Hm? Pardon me?"

"You _will_ fail if you go down that path..." He suddenly shouted, "Your views are no longer compatible with this world! You are not living in the same world you once lived in! No human would be mad enough to accept worldwide subjugation at the hands of one man and one man alone, let alone join a campaign to accomplish this!"

Iskandar raised his eyebrows, but calmly replied, "But my Master, if I was able to do it before, then I can most certainly do it again."

"Yes, you did it before...millennia ago, to be more precise!" The Clock Tower instructor clenched his fists with unbridled anger. He couldn't believe he was having this kind of conversation with his own Servant, a _familiar_ of all things! "I...I...I forged a pact with you...to win the Holy Grail...with my family honor on the line...on the foundation of...A PATHETIC AND TRIVIAL WISH SUCH AS THAT?!"

Iskandar blinked twice. "Master, why are you so opposed to my wish?"

"Because the limits set by the rabble will not allow you to do what you wish to do any longer! You would be better off if you simply used the Grail to bend everyone in the world to your will unconditionally!"

"I could never do such a thing! I may wish to conquer land after land in this world, but the people I am about to conquer still have their honor. If I entrust world conquest to the omnipotent Holy Grail, then I would greatly sully their honor by not allowing them one last chance to defend their countries! What country would wish to fall that way, to something that was completely out of their control?"

Kayneth sighed. "I can't believe you would think those things, in spite of your obsession with conquest..."

"Master, you speak of these so-called limits as insurmountable, but I have defied many odds to form one of the largest and greatest empires in the world! My people thought we conquered all the lands of the world, and proudly so!" Iskandar slammed his fist into his outstretched palm. "I say the only limits in this world are the ones that one chooses to set up over your heart as protective shields. But you cannot truly accomplish anything unless you ride with your ideals, not by carriage, but by horseback!"

Kayneth rolled his eyes in utter disbelief. "You may not be aware of this, Rider, but the rabble have developed a collective consciousness. In this age, the rabble have set a high prioritization of democratic societies. Rule by the people for the people. The societies that exercise this way of thinking outnumber those that hold on to the tradition of a lone supreme ruler. And if I may recall, your home Macedonia had just declared its independence from a dominant socialist power and became a democracy itself!"

Iskandar arched his eyebrows again, this time with interest. "Really now?" He scratched his bearded chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's just because they have lost their way without my guidance and leadership-"

"Very well then, Rider!" Kayneth snapped angrily. "You may pursue your precious wish of _reincarnation_! And you may go on ahead and physically begin your campaign of world conquest! But I promise you, _King of Conquerors_ , you will _not_ get far in your pursuit, and you _will_ see as the rabble around you, who you expect to succumb to your silver tongue, simply dismiss you as a madman and give you what they believe is a rightful punishment. In fact, I challenge you to go to your home Macedonia, when all is said and done in this War. I want you to see how the people there react to your presence, and your proclamation that you have returned!"

Iskandar narrowed his eyes as he said, "Are those orders I'm hearing, my Master...?"

"Yes, those are orders, Rider."

"Very well then! I shall move heaven and earth to ensure those orders are followed! And I _will_ see to it that you are most certainly wrong about the world you live in, Master! When I accomplish that, in return, I want-"

"Oh, what is it that you want _now_ , Rider?" Kayneth interrupted. "Wait, don't tell me...you wish for more of the rags that the rabble like to wear?"

"Huh. Why, yes."

The El-Melloi grumbled irritably, "I might as well get them for you now if you wish to be so persistent on the matter..."

Iskandar looked down at his Master with a mixture of pleasure and intrigue. "Master, do...do you mean to tell me you're now _willing_ to expend some of your time and currency in order to retrieve me some clothes?"

Something finally snapped inside Kayneth's brain.

"OF COURSE NOT, DAMN IT!"

* * *

 **Einzbern Villa, outskirts of Fuyuki  
** – **Several hours later** – **  
**

"I just finished my interviews with the forensic investigators who were at the scene. They all strongly believe the incident earlier today was caused by faulty electrical wiring in one of the rooms. Your attacker covered up his tracks well, and his hostages certainly seem to have good incentive for not challenging that official narrative."

Kiritsugu blinked idly. "Understood," he replied. "By the way, Maiya, where are we with our new bases of operations?"

"They are nearly ready to go. I just need to make a couple more calls for further accommodations. Everything should be set by tomorrow."

"Good, thank you."

"Of course. Goodbye."

As soon as Maiya hung up, Kiritsugu put away his mobile phone and looked down at the map set before him on the large living room table. It was the original copy of the map he provided to Kairi Sisigou, but there were even more annotations on it, as well as privately-taken photos of certain people and locations. On either side of the map, tactically arranged all around the table, were documents and additional photos. Placed directly at the top of the map was a brand-new photo, taken from security footage graciously provided by a guard that needed some... _convincing_.

The person who tried to kill him.

Kiritsugu's research on him was limited, but the extensive reconnaissance of his familiars and Assassin of Black, covering the whole of Fuyuki City, showed the mercenary likely arrived in the area at least two days ago...and last night, he had been in the same neighborhood at the same time as...

Kiritsugu glared at the photo of Shirou Kotomine. It was just as he'd feared...

The Magus Killer sighed heavily and buried his face in his palms. As if coordinating his extremely disorganized and unruly Faction in their fight against the highly advantaged White Faction wasn't enough, Shirou Kotomine was exercising all of his personal resources to crack down on him... _specifically_...

There were so many obstacles in the way of his wish already, and so little time... Perhaps this was a sign? Some sort of divine intervention? Perhaps...

_**"Emiya."** _

Kiritsugu looked up and saw one of the Assassins of Black materializing beside the doorway in a veil of shadow. He was a tall, heavily scarred, and seemingly malnourished man, with gangling limbs and his ribcage sticking precariously through his severely shriveled skin. It was the Assassin who was specifically assigned to him.

"My Master has arrived with your Servant and wife," Assassin announced with a hoarse voice. "They are in good physical condition." The man bowed, but Kiritsugu could tell there was nothing humble about it. "Please, be at ease..."

"Alright," Kiritsugu replied. He looked away, but as the Assassin Servant made a move to de-materialize, the mercenary suddenly asked with some sort of realization, "Assassin?"

"Yes, Emiya?"

"Back at the office tower, when I was attacked..." Kiritsugu blinked idly. "You saw it coming, but didn't say anything to me, did you?"

To the Magus Killer's surprise, it didn't take long for Assassin to reply, "Yes." The Servant tilted his head mockingly. "Did you _really_ expect us to be aligned with you, to treat you as a comrade-in-arms, to watch your back when you absolutely needed it?"

"No. I understand you perfectly well. I just wanted to make sure, so we're on the same page."

"Then be sure of _this_ : we answer to our Master and him alone, as ineffective as he may be. But I'm sure you understand this as well, fellow assassin..."

Kiritsugu refused to look at him. "I understand completely. Thank you, Assassin."

Assassin chuckled malevolently as he finally de-materialized and went out of sight. A minute passed with a tense silence hanging in the air before Kiritsugu heaved out another sigh and stood up. As he did, a tiny smile appeared on his lips.

"How ironic..." he whispered to himself.

At that moment, the door burst open, but Kiritsugu didn't need to know who it was.

"Kiritsugu!" Irisviel cried.

"Iri-" the Magus Killer began, but he was quickly cut off when his wife ensnared him in a tight hug and started weeping into his shoulder. "Iri...?"

He looked at Kairi, who merely sighed heavily and shook his head, looking exhausted. Then, he looked at Mordred, and was greeted with a scathing, accusatory look. Upon seeing those emotions, Kiritsugu knew what had happened, and his heart fell even more.

_"As if things couldn't get any worse..."_

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
The Search for Glory**

**Jeanne:** I wish to speak with your Master.

 **Kiritsugu:** No battle is without collateral damage.

 **Shirou:** Well, well, well...isn't _this_ interesting...?

 **Saber of Black:** TO WHAT DEPTHS DO YOU INTEND TO SINK IN YOUR PURSUIT?!

 **Caules:** Pl-Pl-Please, I come in peace!

 **Jeanne:** I will not deal with a Master who views these proceedings as a game!

**Next Time:  
A Visit from the Saint**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


End file.
